


Godfather and Godson

by Mark_Ward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Army, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Business, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Famous Harry, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Harems, Inheritance, Lemon, MILFs, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Sex Magic, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wealth, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 130
Words: 381,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Ward/pseuds/Mark_Ward
Summary: Sirius Black was always said to be a playboy. What if he taught his godson a bit of his trade. A more mature and savvy boy-who-lived heads off to Hogwarts for his fourth year.
Relationships: Bathsheda Babbling/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Aurora Sinistra, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Madam Rosmerta, Harry Potter/Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Padma Patil, Harry Potter/Parvati Patil, Harry Potter/Septima Vector, Harry Potter/Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 313
Kudos: 1469





	1. Harry's Status Page

[Status

Name: Harry Potter

Titles: Boy-who-lived, Voldermort's Bane, Basilisk Slayer, Triwizard Tournament Champion, Heir of Slytherin, Lord Potter-Black,

Class: Wizard

Wandless Spells: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Dragon Breath, Fireball

Skills/Abilities: Animagus(Great Black Wyrm), Occlumency, Legilimency, Petrifying Gaze, Toxic Cloud, Death Song, Veil of Shadows, Matter Ingestion, Danger Intuition, Poison Immunity, Self-Sustenance, Body Temperature Regulation, Fire Teleportation(Unavailable Yet), Fire Physiology, Phoenix Tears(Unavailable Yet), Phoenix Lament(Unavailable Yet), Rapid Regeneration, Extreme Longevity, Self-Resurrection(Unavailable Yet), Enhanced senses, Enhanced reflects, Enhanced strength, Enhanced durability, Enhanced intelligence, Bird Control & Speech, Snake Control & Speech

Harem Members list

Captured if you get my meaning (wink, wink): Nymphadora Tonks(Nymph), Rem & Ram, Hermione Granger(Potter), Narcissa(Cissy), Livia(Milf), Daphne Greengrass(Slytherin), Tracey Davis, Lavender Brown, Lily Brown, Susan Bones, Fay Dunbar, Aurora Sinistra(professor), Septima Vector(professor), Bathsheda Babbling(professor), Nika(Veela), Sofia(Veela), Christina(Veela), Lyuba(Veela), Alisa(Veela)

Not yet, but will be: Fleur Delacour(Peverell), Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Su Li, Sally Smith, Hannah Abbot, Ginny Weasley(Gryffindor), Luna Lovegood(Ravenclaw), Astoria Greengrass, Gabrielle Delacour, Romilda Vane, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell, Apolline Delacour(milf), Daisy Lupin(Remus sister), Madam Rosmerta, Nagini

Will add more as they come up, if you guys got any you want to see, comment down below and I will try to add them.


	2. Patreon

Check out my patreon for advanced chapter, there I am 25+ chapters ahead of the public releases.

You can also get first look on the other fanfics I am working on such as The Dragon Awakened which is a Jon snow fanfic and Water Tribe Prince which is an avatar the last airbender fanfic.

Plus you can get bonus chapters which are only exclusive to pareon.

And much more like commissioned erotic artwork of different female characters, and the ability to vote on all monthly polls.

Soon I will also be adding Oneshots where I answer simple questions or play out different scenarios.

So if you want to support me and all I do, please check out my patreon page at Mark_Ward where you can get access to everything mentioned above. Starts as low as two dollars and you can just about everything really I talked about.


	3. Discord

Check out my Discord channel for some erotic illustrations of different characters. Also if you got any questions you can post them there, I will try my best to answer them all.

There you can also get the latest news, and be up to date on everything happening.

Plus I post all of that week's chapters there at once for those of you who like to have their things in one bite.

Furthermore, you could get sneak peeks into some works I am in the process of making

And you can join our small budding community.

Would love to see you all there.

The link to my Discord is https://discord.gg/pYg27q6Zwz

Hope I see you all soon.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 1: Arrival

Waking up with a sudden start, Harry glanced around the dark room and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was in his bedroom at the Dursley'. Placing his right hand on his scar the young wizard immediately withdrew it as he felt a stinging sensation coming from the blasted scar.

Laying back on his pillow soaked with sweat, flashes of the nightmare he experienced with Peter the sniveling, rat-tailed traitor and Voldemort killing that old man passed through his mind. He let out a deep sigh and a silent prayer to the poor old man who died at the hands of his parents killers, Harry got up from his bed as he really didn't see himself going back to sleep anytime soon.

He looked around his bedroom. It was really an unusual assortment of goods as at the foot of his bed laid an opened trunk with a cauldron brimming with a potion he cooked up, a sparkling new broomstick of the latest model, black robes enchanted with cooling and cleaning charms, and a stack of spell books tied up neatly. On his desk where parchments stained with ink blotches and incomplete assignments given over for the summer vacation.

In another corner near the window was an empty cage which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. And just as that thought of Hedwig passed through his mind a slight tapping echoed from his window and into the room.

Striding up to the opening, Harry opened the chink and came face to face with his good old friend perched on the window sill.

"Had good hunting girl?" Harry asked as he scratched behind Hedwig's ear just where she likes it. Hedwig hooted in reply as she flew into the room and rested on her perch.

"Yeah, you must have" Harry said as he chuckled to himself but then his thoughts turned back to the nightmare he just had.

He needed to tell someone about the nightmare he experienced, but who should he tell it to? Immediately his mind flickered to his two best friends; Hermione and Ron. Though just as quickly as it passed through his mind he waved it off.

He could already imagine their reaction, Hermione, as much as she is intelligent, she isn't all-wise. The first response she would give him would be to consult a book and he doubted that any book would be covering his scar. The next best thing she would recommend would be to talk to an authority figure and Harry also highly doubted that option. Having any sort of connection to Voldemorts would never be a good thing!

Ron, on the other hand, as much as he enjoys the company of his friend when he isn't being jealous or blockheaded, he knows that he isn't really the brightest tool in the shed. Their talk about quidditch, girls, or small wizarding nitpick is fun, but that is all that he offers.

As Harry's options became slimmer and slimmer his mind came to Professor Dumbledore though he quickly crossed that one out, faster than anyone else. As much as the old man is known for his magical prowess it has been Harry, a young wizard of above-average talent, who has been thwarting Voldemort at every turn and all other deadly threats that the school has faced ever since he arrived.

Not once has the wizened old man been there when he faced each and every new menace head on, and Harry isn't even going to count his familiar being there since he counts Fawkes as his own person.

Finally, after a long while of milling it about, a name passed through his mind- Sirius.

Jumping to his feet, Harry rushed over to his desk and immediately scorned himself for not thinking about contacting his godfather first about his worrying dream.

Though nobody couldn't really blame him since the man was on the run from incompetent Ministry workers or the fact he didn't even know the man existed until just last year.

From what Harry picked up about Sirius, he seemed to have deeply cared about him and wanted the best for him, and Harry prided himself for being a good judge of character since for the entirety of his life he needed to fend for himself.

Picking up a parchment and quill, Harry quickly started to pen a letter to his godfather and hoped that it would reach him safely.

After he was done, Harry got up and walked over to his snowy owl. "Hey girl," he called out, "Can you deliver this letter to Sirius for me?" He asked as he held out the letter.

'Hoot, Hoot,' Hedwig replied as if she was saying, of course I can, then grabbing the letter with her talons his snowy owl was off and away.

Sitting back on his desk chair, Harry started twiddling with his thumbs then he started strutting around his room like a caged animal. Noticing that he was up, Harry decided he would get an early start on his summer assignments, that more than anything would make Hermione proud plus it would take his mind away from the letter which Sirius would not be responding to for a couple of days.

Once again sitting back on his desk chair, Harry cleared his desk then took out his books and parchments, and got a start on his homework.

\----------------------------------------

Coming down from his room after showering and brushing up, Harry made his way to the dining room. He put good use to all the time he had earlier as he finished up a few of his assignments and was now feeling a bit famished so he came down for breakfast.

Vernon was already out and Dudley left to hang out with his punk friends, so that only left him with his 'dear old aunt Petunia.'

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked his aunt who was washing the dishes.

"There are some waffles in the fridge" Petunia responded curtly as she didn't even look up from the dishes she was toweling.

"Well then, I guess I will help myself to it" Harry uttered as he made his way to the refrigerator and took out the stack of crisp batter cake. Grabbing himself some syrup too and the jug of milk, he took a cup from the washed dishes Petunia set aside and made himself comfortable at the dining table.

Uncomfortable silence greeted the area as Harry wolfed down his food and Petunia finished cleaning up the dishes. Once Harry finished his meal and wiped himself clean, he made his way over to the sink to drop his utensils and plate in.

Watching him like a hawk, Petunia announced, "Make sure you clean your dishes boy, I do not want to deal with your stuff."

"I know perfectly well how to wash dishes Petunia," Harry smoothly replied. "I have of course been washing them since I was four years old."

Sniffing to herself, Petunia turned away from Harry as she headed off to the backyard leaving him alone to finish up his cleaning. Ever since the Dursley' found out that his Godfather is a mass murderer, they've been on edge. His unsaid threats that the man might come by didn't really help matters so the Dursley' did the next best thing they could, treat him like he did not exist.

That worked perfectly fine for Harry as he did not have to deal with their shouting, screaming, insults, and every other annoying shit that they put him through. So this summer was turning out to be the best summer he's ever had in his life with the Dursley'.

Once he finished washing up, Harry decided to stretch his legs out a bit and for the first time he didn't have to respond to the Dursley' about it. He headed out the front door, opening the front lawn gate, he waved at Ms. Arabella Figg who was sitting on her porch with her cats lazying about in the morning sun.

Having nowhere in particular to go, Harry headed off to a random direction and simply enjoyed the pleasant morning breeze which was a rare thing in Britain since it was always rainy and gloomy.

\--------------------------------

After a long pleasant walk, Harry decided it was time to head back to the Dursley' home. It was starting to get late as the evening sun slowly set in the sky, plus he was starting to feel hungry once again and lunchtime was long passed.

Reaching Number 4 Privet Drive, he once again waved at Ms. Arabella Figg in greeting who was still sitting on her rocking chair on her porch. The elder woman waved back at him with a smile and got back to scratching her cats' ears.

Opening the front door for himself without knocking, Harry entered the home. He was surprised when he got greeted by silence, Vernon had to be already in since Harry saw his car in the driveway and the man was always causing up a racket wherever he goes just like his walrus of a son.

Waving that observation off, Harry made his way to the kitchen to see what Petunia had cooked up. He knew if anything the horse faced woman would have saved something for her son and it would be a large portion, he saw no reason why not help himself to it. If you looked at it from another angle, he would be helping his cousin by trimming down what he ate.

After Harry grabbed himself a portion of the meal Petunia set aside, he decided to head on up to his room. Just because the Dursley' decided to ignore him and start treating him like a regular person, if not one they did not like, it did not mean he wanted to stick out like a sour thumb.

As Harry was passing through the living room on his way to his room, he saw the most peculiar sight ever. Petunia and Vernon were sitting together on the large couch holding hands and shivering right down to their boots. Across from them on the single lone couch chair, Harry could only make up a mop of black hair jutting from beyond the armchair's back.

Vernon must have noticed Harry poking his head in as all of the sudden his face became red like he was suffocating and he shouted "Come in here boy, and talk to th- this... man who came here to see you" the man finally finished as he gazed at Harry like he wanted to swallow him up and spit him right back out.

Harry wondered who could have made Vernon act so cordial, he really could have given that person a hug, however, there is the likelihood that this visitor might be more sinister in nature. The first thought that crossed his mind was Voldemort and his Death eaters.

Balancing his plate and drink in one hand he carefully set it on the ground, he then slowly pulled out his trusty wand from his pocket and held it at the ready. Even though he might get in a lot of trouble with the Ministry for doing any spell work, there was no way he would helplessly send himself off to be slaughtered, so if it came to trading blows with this mysterious visitor then he would go down fighting.

Slowly creeping into the living room, Harry jumped right in front of the visitor with his wand pointed right at the individual's nose, and finally, he was able to get a good look at the visitor.

"Sirius?!" Harry called out in surprise as he came face to face with his own Godfather. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, wh- what are you doing in our home, yo- you... mass murderer" Petunia exclaimed.

"Shut up Petunia!" Harry and Sirius said at the same time, then turned away from the woman and got back to discussing between themselves.

"Well, I got your letter from your owl" Sirius replied as he motioned towards Hedwig perching on the armchair, who Harry just noticed was there.

"Yea, okay," Harry said letting Sirius have that, "But aren't you suppose to be like in hiding? Did you forget about the Ministry who is after you and the muggles they let loose on you?"

"Ahh, forget about those Ministry workers and those muggle Aurors" Sirius said with a wave.

"They are called muggle police" Harry corrected, but it seemed like Sirius didn't care about the correction since he carried on.

"What matters to me is your safety pup" Sirius declared and to that Harry felt a twinge of warmth. It was a first that an adult figure spoke out loud that they cared for him something which was really missing when he grew up with the Dursley'.

"Do you know what is happening to me?" Harry asked seeing that Sirius was already here and he did want the mans advice on the matter.

"No," Sirius replied with a shake of his head.

"But then why are you...." Harry started to ask before he was cut off as Sirius continued.

"However that doesn't mean I do not know a place where we can get some answers."

"Where is that?" Harry asked, some answers would be pretty good right about now. As much as he's keeping it together, he really is alarmed that somehow he and Voldemort are connected.

"You will find out," Sirius said as he got up from his chair and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Pack up and we shall be on our way."

"Alright" Harry said as he started walking towards his room.

It was at that moment that Vernon somehow found his voice and cut off with, "That boy is going nowhere," the large man shouted with his mustache bristling, "And he sure as hell isn't going anywhere with the likes of you!"

Before Harry could wade in and try to convince the blustering fat old man, Sirius spoke up for the first time and addressed the Dursley'. "With the likes of me, huh? And what am I, Vernon?"

Vernon who thought he would be getting his way like always did a double-take once Sirius came right up to him, towering over him, and teeth bared.

Unable to respond, Sirius sneered down at the man and bent over so that they were at eye level. "What I recommend, Vernon," Sirius said like the very name was an insult, "Is that you keep your fat walrus of a mouth shut," Harry nearly bent over in laughter at that demeaning insult, however, he quickly schooled his features and let Sirius continue on, "And carry on with your miserable existence. What us fine wizarding folks do" at the word the two Dursely' flinched back as if they had been smacked, but Sirius didn't seem to give two figs about it, "Is none of your business and you best make sure it isn't, or else..." Sirius finished, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Turning around from both of them Sirius was about to head on upstairs with Harry until Petunia spoke up. Harry didn't know if this family was somehow damaged up there in the head but they just didn't seem to know when to shut their mouths. "That old coot, Dumbledore will hear about this! Let's see what he has to say about you being here."

Harry almost felt bad for the Dursley' as they brought upon themselves the full and undivided attention of Sirius, but as that thought appeared it quickly vanished. The Dursley' if more than anyone out there except maybe Voldemort and his Death eaters deserved whatever sort of punishments comes their way.

In only a matter of a couple strides, Sirius was once again upon the two Dursley', whispering towards them in a tone brooking no response, "If you think for a single moment that good old Dumbledore will protect you sorry lot for a single second after he finds out how you have been treating Harry for over the past decade, then you are sadly mistaken."

At those unwittingly explicit words from Sirius, Harry gazed upon his Godfather in shock. He had never mentioned all the emotional abuse that the Dursley' put him through, the countless years that they treated him like their own servant, the punching bag that they made him out to be, and the minimum necessities that they handed to him. It seemed like Sirius already relived the hell he was living under the Dursley'.

"Let me make myself absolutely clear so that it can get through your small, tiny, little empty heads; if you ever mess with my Godson in the slightest bit I will mark you out to be my next targets." Sirius then turned to Harry and asked, "how many muggles in counting do I have on my casualty list?"

"Ahh, 49" Harry said, giving out a random number which sounded bloody enough since he really did not know how much people the Ministry and the Britain government were saying that Sirius killed.

"Yes," Sirius said as he put on a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "That would make you 50," Sirius said as he pointed towards Vernon who looked rather subdued then at Petunia marking her as number 51 as all blood drained from her face. "Oh, yes, and I can not forget about mentioning dear old Dudley" Sirius announced as Petunia whimpered and silently sobbed into her hand, Vernon on the other hand shook with wrath, fear in his eyes.

"Now," Sirius said in a calming voice, "This could all be avoided if from now on you treat Harry, here with the utmost respect and gratitude because it is only thanks to him that you get to keep your worthless lives for now." With that Sirius gave the two Dursley' a final glare and was off, this time no one tried to stop him.

Gazing down at the two miserable souls seated on the large couch, Harry shook his head to himself and followed after his Godfather. This could have all been avoided if they treated him with the bare minimum of respect, but now it seemed like their sins would be catching up to them and they would be getting the comeuppance they well deserved.


	5. Chapter 2: 12 Grimmauld Place

Walking up the stairway with Sirius behind him and Hedwig swooping up above, Harry went to his room then switched on the lights once he was inside.

"Alright let's move it." Sirius called out from behind Harry.

"Sure." Harry replied he then whispered to himself, "But it's going to take a while." Hastily picking up his clothing which laid about on the ground in messy piles, Harry bundled them up then tossed them in his trunk.

As he was doing that an arm reached down and picked up one of Dudley's hand me downs, "What is this?" Sirius asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Ahh, some of my clothing." Harry answered back as he blushed in embarrassment. The garments were items too wide to fit him, so when he wore them they were very baggy on him like he got a shirt several sizes too big.

"Leave them." Sirius stated in a tone leaving no room for argument.

"But, but..." Harry stuttered as numerous questions filtered through his mind but mainly what was he going to wear?

Before Harry could argue anything, Sirius waved his wand in a gesture signaling the use of a spell then suddenly every article of clothing lit on fire. "Just get your school supplies and broom, I will take you shopping so that we can upgrade your wardrobe and have proper clothing."

"Alright." Harry said, as he saw no point in arguing any more since whatever there was literally got set on fire. After his luggage got reduced to a bare minimum, packing up everything else was a lot easier now.

"Wait," Sirius called out as he held Harry's divination book in his hand, "You take Divination?"

"Yeah." Harry replied with a shrug as he took the book from Sirius's hand and tossed it into his trunk.

"Lily would so kill me if she ever knew that I let you take such a worthless subject." Sirius whispered to himself as a look of fear crossed his face.

Hearing what Sirius said Harry perked up, rarely if ever do people talk about his parents in front of his face, whenever they do, it is usually to tell him how sorry they are for his loss. Nobody ever really wants to hear that, what Harry really wanted is actual facts about them, who they were, what they liked. So when Sirius mentioned them, Harry wanted to know more thus he asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied as he had a far off look on his face, "She would have made you taken Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"Well, I can speak to Professor McGonagall about changing my courses from Divination into Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Harry stated, coming to a decision on the spot, if his mother would have wanted that for him then he was all for it. "I think she would really love that, she does have a great dislike for anything that has to do with fortune-telling as she likes to call it, plus Professor Trelawney as well."

"Mhh," Sirius said thinking over that thought while he rubbed his chin, "You will be a year behind, but I can get you caught up."

"You too took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Harry asked in surprised, Sirius did always look like the students who would want to coast by just like he and Ron did.

"Yep," Sirius answered with a grin as he read Harry's thought, "And so did your father as well. All purebloods are required by their parents to take those two courses."

"Why?" asked Harry, curious to know the answer.

"Well for starters it has to do with Enchanting and Spell crafting, you need a pretty good understanding of runes to enchant whatever item you need and you need Arithmancy to create new and powerful spells. Also, these two subjects are used in great effects for Warding, understanding ancient languages, predicting the weather, and all sorts of stuff."

"Wow." Harry simply said, if he had known that beforehand he would have been one of the first ones signing up for those two courses. That more than anything really went to show how little he knew about the wizarding world. Pureblooded children truly have an advantage over muggleborn children, Harry wondered what other small mistakes he made just like this one. He really wished that there was a handbook that covered everything you had to know about wizarding culture and traditions, though he could only wish.

Finishing packing up his school supplies, Harry closed his trunk then grabbed Hedwig's cage which she had long ago got in so that it would be much easier to carry her. "Alright, I am ready to go." Harry announced as he turned to face Sirius.

"Well, then let's quickly get out of here," Sirius said as he headed out the room. "I do not want to stay in this place for a moment longer."

Harry could wholeheartedly agree with that so he quickly rushed over to catch up to Sirius.

Passing by the Dursley' who were still transfixed on the couch, Harry blankly stared down at them and quickly moved along. Right when the two wizards reached the front door, the handle slowly turned in its place. Harry and Sirius paused in their places as the entrance swung open and Dudley came into view.

All three blokes stared at each other until finally, Dudley broke the silence by uttering in a shrill voice as he pointed towards Sirius, "You're that wanted criminal who was on the telly!"

"I am," Sirius answered back as he gave a wicked grin. "What of it, little piggy?" he asked, as if daring the fat young man to say anything.

Stuttering in cohesively to himself, Dudley slowly took a step back, then a couple more until he was right up against the front door. Finally just as he was seemingly starting to fuse himself to the door, as if it would really help, Petunia called out in a wavering voice, "Dudley, dear, please come here to mommy."

The two adult Dursley' stood fixedly at the mouth of the living room with worry and anger written all over their face. For the first time, Dudley seemed to have a bit of intelligence as he looked up to Sirius for permission. Sirius angled his head towards the Petunia and said, "Run along, little piggy to dear old mommy, and do let me see you again" then he gave a snap of his jaws which got Dudley moving like never before.

Without another word, Sirius seemed to have telekinetically swung the door open with a wave of his hand, and Harry quickly followed in his wake.

Once the two wizards were some distance away from the Dursley' house, Harry spoke up, "Wow, just wow!" the young wizard exclaimed as he didn't even have the words to describe what happened today.

"You just put them in their place like some domineering pureblood." Harry declared, giving away a compliment freely.

However instead of having the intended effect that Harry expected, Sirius's face slowly contorted scowl. Harry quickly took notice of that and realized who or what he just compared Sirius too, a bigot pureblood. Stammering out a quick response, Harry tried to clarify himself, "I did not mean it like that. I just meant you were awesome out there."

"I know you did not mean it like that, pup," Sirius answered back with a sigh, "But there really is no escaping what I am."

Seeing the depressing turn that the conversation had taken, Harry tried to steer it to another direction. "Anyways," Harry said, hating himself for taking the direction this way, but if it would be taking Sirius's mind of his family and blood status, Harry would do it. "How did you know that the Dursley' were treating me poorly?"

Patting Harry on the back, Sirius softly spoke, "I had a true harpy of a devil for a mother, so you could say I am an expert when it comes to emotional abuse and could distinguish at ease."

Turning his head to face the man who was his Godfather Harry realized that they were alike in more ways than one.

Carrying on with what he was saying, Sirius declared, "I promise you, pup, I will make up for all the lost time we had and you will never have to go back to that place whatever Dumbledore and anyone else has to say."

Once he heard the older man's promise Harry's heart started to swell and he nearly started to burst into tears of joy and relief.

"Anyways," Sirius pronounced as his tone took on a much cheerful tone, "It would be just like the good old times."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well just like you are doing right now, I ran away from home and moved in with your father and his parents. Ahh, those were truly the best of days!"

Nodding along, Harry suddenly asked, "Whatever happened to my grandparents?" this was a first that he was hearing about his father's parents, they surely would have done a lot better job raising him then the Dursley' did.

Sighing sadly to himself, Sirius replied, "They died just before you were born succumbing to Dragon Pox."

"Then it seems like I am the only Potter remaining alive." Harry spoke out loud his thoughts as he quickly came to that grim reality.

Silently and comfortably patting Harry on the shoulder, Sirius spoke softly, "You and me both, pup, you and me both."

Thanking Sirius for the comforting solace, Harry got back to the matter at hand, his nightmare. "So you said we will be going somewhere to get answers about my nightmare, right?"

"Yes," Sirius answered as his tone took on a more darker timbre, "We will be visiting my old home."

\----------------------------

Blaargh, Harry spewed out everything he held in his stomach on to the crossroad once he came out of the side along Apparition with Sirius.

"Ahh first time for Apparition, aye?" Sirius asked with a grin as Harry finished heaving out his breakfast and midday snack.

"It felt like I was being shoved by a tiny tube." Harry answered as he never wanted to relive that sensation. 'Brooms are truly the best way to travel anywhere,' he told himself.

"You will get used to it." Sirius said as he walked ahead.

Harry hurried to catch up to him and the two wizards traveled a short distance until he came to a stop at two residential homes mistakenly numbered 13 and 11.

"Here," Sirius said as he gave Harry a slip of paper which read; 12 Grimmauld Place. "Did you remember it?" Sirius asked after a short while. Harry nodded his head in answer and Sirius quickly took the slip of paper back then without any wand movement or incantation the paper lit on fire and burned to a crisp until all that was left were ashes that disappeared into the wind.

Once again Harry stared in open fascination as he witnessed Sirius perform wand less, he made no comment but right now he was bristling with endless questions.

Walking forward, Sirius disappeared right in-between the two, for a moment Harry was a bit terrified, but he quickly squashed that down since it was obvious magic was at work. Following after Sirius, a large house was revealed before Harry, he spotted Sirius walking up the front steps and quickly followed.

Sirius came to a pause at the door which had a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, however, there were no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate that it is an actual door which is used to enter.

Sticking out his right hand, Sirius revealed that he had on a large ring finger which had the crest of three dogs running through the fields. Above the dogs was a hand holding a wand and below that was a Latin phrase which read; Toujours Pur.

Sirius waved his right hand over the door until it clicked it to place and slowly opened giving way to a dark hallway and some flight of stairs that lead up.

"Be careful," Sirius stated as he entered the house "We do not know what sorts of nasties my mother left before she died."

At that moment Harry decided to follow in Sirius's footsteps alone and drawing out his wand from his pocket was a precaution he wasn't going to give up.

Walking down the darkened hallway, Sirius turned on his first left until he came upon a living room, going to the fireplace, Sirius waved his wand towards the mantelpiece to which it quickly lit up. Grabbing some powder out of a jar which Harry noted was Floo powder, Sirius tossed it in and called out to a place he didn't recognize.

Before long a head popped into the fireplace, it was a woman a bit older than Sirius but their features were so similar that they could both pass off as siblings. "Hey Dromeda." Sirius said as a smile played on his face.

"Hello to you too Sirius," the woman replied, briskly. "Where are you right now?" she asked.

"I am at the old family home," he answered back with a shrug.

"What!" the woman shouted causing the fire to raise up a bit into the air. "Why would you be at that godforsaken place?!" she asked.

"Well, I never wanted to come back here, but I needed a place to hide and this house is very well protected. Nobody would even look here, or even for that matter, know about its existence."

"Why would you even come back here? Weren't you hiding out in the Caribbean?" the witch inquired, catching onto Sirius's slip up. Narrowing her eyes towards Sirius, the woman asked in a threatening tone, "Are you not telling me something, Sirius?"

"No, of course not, cousin," Sirius hastily replied, though the only thing his hasty response did was make him look even more suspicious. "I called you only to get some of my medicines, that is all. I promise you, I am not up to anything."

"Oh ho ho," the witch uttered as silently chuckled to herself and shook her head from side to side. "You must know dear cousin, whenever you say I promise, I am not up to trouble. It elicits totally the opposite response, right?"

"Ahh..." Sirius said, as he had no response to give since the witch in the fireplace was right on the dot.

Seeing Sirius's frozen expression, the woman sighed out loud and remarked, "I will shortly be there with your medicine in hand and to make sure you are not causing up a racket. Wait for my arrival," she finished as her head disappeared from the hearth.

All of a sudden, Sirius went into a panic as he nearly ran around the house screaming and with his hands in the air. "Harry," he desperately said as he turned to face the young wizard, "Go and hide before she comes."

However, it was too little too late as a pair of high heels appeared from the fireplace then legs, a torso, and finally a head-- the exact same one in the fireplace.

Once the woman was through all three individuals gazed at each other, frozen in their place.

"Is that Harry Potter?" the witch asked as she pointed towards the young wizard while she narrowed her eyes towards Sirius.

"If I say no, would you believe me?" Sirius replied as he gave an awkward grin.

Before the older wizard could think the woman smacked him over the head with the purse she carried in her hand. "Do you think I am an idiot, Sirius Orion Arcturus Black!" the woman asked in a rhetorical manner.

Harry knew when a woman said your full name, with grandparents included and all, you were in serious trouble.

"I am sorry cousin," Sirius yelped as he shielded his head, "I just..."

"You just weren't thinking at all like always, huh!" the woman shouted. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the woman serenely said, "Go into the kitchen, I will be there with you in a moment."

That more than anything seemed to have an effect on Sirius as he nervously walked out of the living room. Turning her gaze towards Harry, the young wizard took a gulp of air and a subconscious step back as he awaited his punishment. However, the witch's expression seemed to have softened up when she faced Harry and she warmly asked, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs..."

"Andromeda Tonks," the woman said, giving a full name to her face. "I am Nymphadora's mother," she added, helpfully.

"I am sorry," Harry stammered, feeling awkward, "I do not know of this Nymphadora, you speak about Mrs. Tonks."

"Ahh, that girl," the older witch sighed as she shook her head, turning to face Harry she clarified. "I told her to watch out for you. Your grandmother, my aunt was the best of us Blacks. It was her duty as your older cousin to have your back."

"Its alright, Mrs. Tonks," Harry said, not wanting to get the older girl in trouble with her mother.

"You are too kind, dear," the woman said as she pinched Harry's cheek, picking up his thoughts from his expression.

"Are you hungry?" she suddenly asked.

Harry thought back to that dinner he left on the floor and at that thought his stomach growled in response.

"It seems like you are," the older witch said with a warm smile as Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Come along," she added as she headed to the kitchen, "I also need to deal with your irresponsible godfather. I have no idea what your parents were thinking when they gave him such a heavy burden."

At that off-handed remark, Harry quickly came to the defense of his guardian, "Mrs. Tonks, Sirius might be remiss at times, but his intentions always mean well, and that more than anything counts far above everything in my books."

Taking no offense at all but instead chuckling softly, the woman once again commented, "Just like I said, dear, you are too kind. You must meet my daughter, now."


	6. Chapter 3: Check-up

"Wait, so you were in contact with somebody else the whole time." Harry asked through a mouth full of food.

"Yes, he was dear," Mrs. Tonks replied for Sirius while she continued brewing the potion in front of her. "And please chew and swallow before you speak, young man. You are the last scion of the House of Potter, a most noble and ancient house, you need to act more befitting for your station." At that comment, the older witch not only gave Harry a pointed look but Sirius as well who was wolfing down his food with gusto.

"Yes, Mrs. Tonks." Harry mumbled, he knew nothing about this stuff of most noble and ancient houses, but it was clear the House of Potters carried a lot of weight and history then he had ever imagined.

"Now back to your question," Mrs. Tonks said once she saw that Harry started to eat with a modicum of decency. "Ever since I heard that Sirius betrayed your mother and father, I had my doubts. The Sirius I knew and grew up with would never have betrayed his friends and family so when he came to me at the end of the school year and told me his story, I nursed him back to health. Now with you in his close company, my hunch has been proven right."

Harry turned to look at Sirius, now that he had a closer look at the man he noticed that he was a lot more healthier. That thin, pale palate he had on all of the school year was gone and in its place was a charming, young man in his late twenties. "Yea, I do notice that he is a lot more cleaner now." Harry joked.

"Very funny pup." Sirius said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Here," Mrs. Tonks said, interrupting Sirius and Harry's light banter. "Drink up," the woman added as she poured a ladle full of azure colored liquid into a flask then passed it over to Sirius. "All of it." the witch affixed in a low dangerous voice.

"Alright, alright," Sirius said as he put the container to his mouth and in one gulp, swallowed. "Agh," Sirius uttered as he stuck out his tongue in distaste, "That tasted like old wet socks!"

Ignoring the older wizard's whining the witch continued on with "You will be taking this batch for the rest of the month, a single flask every day, and you shall not argue with me on this or else I will make you drink a more horrible concoction." The witch added as she saw Sirius's whimpering face.

"After that," the woman carried on, "I will put you on some nourishing potions so that we can get some fat in you. Then it will be reinforcement potions to strengthen your muscles and bones so that we can get you back into a proper fighting state."

"I am already in proper fighting state" Sirius argued as he took out his wand and started to wave it around in a graceful manner.

"No offense dear cousin," Mrs. Tonks said in a stern manner, "But from what you told me, you had a lot of failings last school year. If you were truly at the height of your power you would never have let that rat escape, or let that Death Eater that Dumbledore likes to keep around have the jump on you, and let us not talk about those soul suckers surrounding you and nearly killing you."

At those explicit indicators from Mrs. Tonks, Sirius seemed to have gone silent and still, not making a single retort at all.

"Now will you let me continue my ministrations cousin and take my remedies."

"Yes." Sirius answered back as he let loose a long sigh, then seemed to sink into himself and went back to being silent, obviously contemplating a lot of different thoughts.

Before Harry could try to uplift the man's spirit, Mrs. Tonks turned her gaze towards him and uttered, "As a mediwitch I can tell with a look when somebody is a bit scuffed up. When was the last time you had a check-up dear?"

"Uhh... a check-up?" Harry repeated, that really came out of a left field. Yea, the Dursley' would never have been as kind as that towards him, usually he is left to his own devices whenever he was injured, which is most of the time done in part thanks to Dudley himself and his gang. And he can't forget when Vernon loses his temper and smacks him around or when his dear old aunt cuffs him with a pan.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Tonks patiently answered, "A magical examination to see if you are up to date with your shots and to see if you are healthy."

"Oh, well you see, I've never had one of one those." Harry replied honestly. He really saw no point in lying since Mrs. Tonks just said she was the magical equivalent of a muggle doctor. She must know a spell or two that could give her a quick diagnosis and tell that he is lying.

"You've never had an examination done by a healer or mediwitch at all?" the older witch slowly asked.

"I guess so," Harry answered, "Though I do not know if a mending from Madam Poppy counts, does it?"

Cutting into the conversation, Sirius spoke up and helpfully added, "Well he has been raised by muggles and they were a half-witted lot scared about magic."

"That doesn't matter," the witch shouted, "McGonagall always brings in the new muggle born children to St. Mungo's Hospital!"

"Actually it was Hagrid who gave me the tour of Diagon Alley and helped me get my school supplies." Harry corrected the older witch.

"Hagrid?! Why would Hagrid be introducing you to the wizarding world? It is the head of houses that do that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry answered with an "I don't know." Then as if recalling something, he added, "Hagrid was going on about how Professor Dumbledore was the one who entrusted him with the solemn duty."

"What is that old meddling fool up to," the older witch asked out loud to no one in particular. Shaking her head, Mrs. Tonks turned to face Harry, "That doesn't matter, dear. I shall give you a check-up and all the shots and potions you need to stay safe."

"Okay." Harry said with a nod.

"KREACHER." Mrs. Tonks suddenly shouted which made Harry nearly jump out of his seat in at the suddenness of the shout.

"Did he die on us after all thesr years?" the witch asked her cousin.

"We can only hope." Sirius answered back as he washed down his meal with a butterbeer.

Suddenly a crack echoed in the kitchen as a house-elf with a bulbous snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears appeared. The magical creature gazed around the room as he looked at each individual in turn.

Whispering under its breath in a pitch heard by everyone, the creature mumbled, "The blood traitor is back with the family's shame in tow. Oh, my poor mistress, what would she think if she ever found out that Kreacher let them step into the premises of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"Stop skulking in the dark, Kreacher," Mrs. Tonks said in an exasperated tone. "Are the family's magical ingredients in stock and is the medical bay open?"

Ignoring the older witch the house elf carried on with his antics, "Oh, my mistress, now the blood traitor wants to pilfer the family."

Suddenly standing up, Sirius shouted, "Shut up, you miserable lout. You do as Dromeda says and that is a command from the last scion of House Black."

At that direct command from Sirius, the house elf immediately shut its trap but only after it gave Sirius a hateful look. Silently receding back into the house, the creature appeared to be going about its business though the reluctance was evident in its steps.

Mrs. Tonks silently gave Sirius a pointed look but the older wizard just shrugged his shoulders, shaking her head the witch followed after the house elf and left the kitchen.

"So, who was that?" Harry asked, it was a first that he saw such a hateful little house elf. The house elves that he's met so far have been an oppressed lot though that didn't stop them from being good-natured and lighthearted. However, to be fair he only met one house elf and he was killing him but that didn't stop Dobby from being kind about it.

"That was Kreacher, the family's house elf," Sirius answered. "He has always been my mother's servant first and foremost, though my brother did come a close second."

"So that is where he got his bigotry from." Harry concluded as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes," Sirius answered back with a nod. "Kreacher is a creature that my mother would be proud of if she didn't think so little of her servants."

Once Sirius made his affirmation, silence reigned upon the room as each wizard was left to his own thought. Suddenly speaking up, Harry asked in a low tone, "So when you said me and you both, you meant that you were the last Black just like I am the last Potter."

"Yes," Sirius replied, "We were never a large family, to begin with. It was just my aunt, her husband, my mother, father, grandfather, and little brother. But now they're all gone so it is just me left. Who would have thought," Sirius whispered, "I was sure that old hag would live longer than the rest of us, but with dear Regulus dead, that fool, it seemed like her heart finally gave in."

Harry closely scrutinized Sirius's face and although there was an impassive stare, Harry could still make out the despondency. It was clear that in spite of the fact that there was a lot of bad blood between him and his family, he still felt their loss.

Trying to brighten up Sirius's mood, Harry asked, "Isn't Mrs. Tonks a Black?"

"No," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "First of all, when a pureblood woman marries into another house, she becomes part of it, all ties to her old family simply become a formality. The only thing she could carry is the 'née' title and that is even denied from Andromeda since she was removed from the family by my mother when she married a muggle-born wizard."

"Ohh." Harry simply said, he really needed to be up to date on pureblood tradition since he didn't even know a lick of it.

"Yep," Sirius said, "There used to be Andromeda, Bellatrix," Sirius added with venom, "and Narcissa."

"Wait," Harry said, "You mean like in Narcissa Malfoy, who is Draco's mother?"

"Mhmm," Sirius said with a nod as a grin played on his lips. "That means you and Lucius's spawn are cousins."

"Oh, no ways," Harry said with a shake of his head as just the thought of that revolted him. "I can't be related to that... that pompous ass."

Sirius just laughed out loud at Harry's reaction, and somehow got out through the weezing, "If you look hard enough you can also find out that all purebloods are somehow related in some way or form."

Just as Harry was about to argue his close connection to Draco, Mrs. Tonks walked in with Kreacher in tow mumbling something under his breath, most likely curses at them.

"Well," Mrs. Tonks said with a deep sigh as she dropped a basket onto the table, "This house has clearly been left to its own devices for too long. The medical bay is in disrepair, you are more likely to get a lung sickness from there. And most of the ingredients in stock are rotten through with barely anything left."

"Ha," Sirius barked out and in a mocking tone added, "It seems like Kreacher has failed his mistress deeply."

"That is enough out of you, Sirius," the older witch said in a tone of finality. "Harry, dear," she called out, "Please come up onto this table and lay back, I shall do the evaluation here."

Turning back to Sirius, the older witch pointed out of the kitchen and ordered, "You young man, leave us be so that I can work." Then looking down at the house elf she affixed, "Kreacher please try to fix up the house, I must agree with Sirius, you have truly let down Aunt Walburga. If she saw the state the house was in, she would have a fit or more likely curse someone and all nine generations of their family."

Once again the house-elf went back to its old ways of muttering under its breath, though it didn't argue with the older witch, which could mean a good sign. Slinking off into the shadows the house elf went deeper into the old home to do the task set before it.

Getting up, Sirius also followed his order but not before he gazed at Harry then at the older witch and was off.

"Up, up, dear," Mrs. Tonks said as she pointed to the table with her mind quickly vanishing all the used plates and dirt stains. Doing as he was told, Harry laid back on the table and patiently waited for Mrs. Tonks to begin.

"Alright, dear," the older witch said, "I will be doing a deep diagnostic so I will have to put you under, are you ready."

Nodding his head in assent, Harry started to feel drowsy, when was the last time he slept, he asked himself. Then before long he was out to the world and at the ministrations of the mediwitch.

\--------------------------------------------

"So, how is it going," Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen. It has been over four hours now and he heard nothing from his cousin, so finally curiosity and worry got to him and he walked back into the room at the defiance of his cousin.

Sighing deeply as the mediwitch continued her work, she answered, "All I can say is that in all my time that I have been a mediwitch, I have never seen somebody as injured as Harry. He has over a dozen different fractures and breaks in his body ranging from his legs, arms, ribs, and his skull. Also, there are puncture wounds, burns, bites marks, bad resets, and a list of a dozen more injuries marking his body. Furthermore, he is malnourished and his bones are too brittle which is resulting in him having a stunt growth."

As Sirius listened on and on as Andromeda listed more things, his anger which was slowly building up got the better of him and he shouted, "I swear, I will kill each and every single one of those animals. The things I will do to them, it will even make a Death Eater pale."

Andromeda ignored the wizard's outburst but from the slitting of her eyes and the slow nod, it was obvious she was agreement. "What has me a bit shocked," the older witch continued as Sirius reeled himself in, "Is the poison coursing through his veins, it is the most potent one I have ever seen in my life. I would have already been marking the time of his death if there wasn't a counter coursing through his veins as well."

"What- how is that even," Sirius stammered out as he had no words to describe what he was feeling.

"Now moving on from that, there is even more news to tell." the mediwitch said.

"There is even more bad news?" Sirius asked, unbelieving at all that was slowly stacking up. He needed answers on how his godson got into such a bad state but he had none at all.

"Yes," Andromeda said with a sigh, "There is even more. What I have noticed is that Harry here has had half a dozen different tracker spells placed all over his body, a deep and surface scrying spell, anti-mail spells, emotional inhibitor spells, magical and physical stunting spells, bloodline locks, and other spells I can make no heads or tails what they do, but if I were to guess they aren't up to any good."

"Who can do all that," Sirius asked, disbelievingly, though soon he answered his own question by saying out loud, "Dumbledore!"

"I believe so." Andromeda said with a grim nod of her head.

Sirius slowly prowled around the kitchen clinching and unflinching his fists then he came to a stop at his godson's lying body and his expression slacken. Resting his hand on his godson's forehead, Sirius whispered, "I promise you Harry I will make them all pay, all of them," he repeated.

Turning back to face his cousin Sirius asked in a deadpan voice, "What else is there Dromeda?"

"Two more major things, the rest is of no concern I will deal with it."

"Go on." Sirius said as he listened up.

Nodding her head in acquiesce, Andromeda stated, "What I also noticed is there is a ward surrounding to him, one very ancient and powerful. I do not know its purpose but it is draining Harry."

"How per say?"

"Well, the Protective enchantment is literally taking over 80% of Harry's magical reserves. Now it is a well known secret among pureblood families that bottoming out your magical reserves is a good thing because it has the inverse effect of slowly increasing your limit. However what this ward is doing is taking all the magic it needs and before little Harry could recover it continues and that has the negative effect of slowly killing him."

"Could you remove it?" Sirius asked as the worry was evident in his tone.

"Yes, I think I can," the older witch replied very slowly. "Right now it is inactive plus the main requirement is fulfilled, so I might be able to tackle it."

"Good," Sirius said with a nod, "I think I might know who could have made this ward schematic."

"Who was it?" Mrs. Tonks asked in mild curiosity.


	7. Chapter 4: Great Change

"I think I might know who could have made this ward schematic."

"Who was it?" Mrs. Tonks asked in mild curiosity.

"Lily, of course," Sirius answered with a smile, "she was always into archaic and abstruse stuff. It would be so like her to have created this ward so that she could protect Harry beyond the grave. Dumbldore must have twisted it somehow," Sirius growled out as his anger towards that old man kept on building up with every action of his.

"What was the other thing you wanted to mention?" Sirius asked, as he put thoughts of the old man in the back of his mind. He will deal with that meddling old fool one day but now wasn't the time, his godson came first.

"This scar of his," Mrs. Tonks said as she pointed to the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. "As you might know already cousin, this isn't a normal scar at all. Right now I am getting a lot of malicious and dark intent from it, too much really to brush it off as some regular curse. My theory is that where ever those intents are coming from it is most likely has to do with what happened that dreadful night."

"Is it of immediate concern?" Sirius questioned, right now it was looking like those old wounds he had, the poison, and all the stuff Dumbledore did to him was of immediate concern.

"Yes," the mediwitch replied gravely, "like I said before the scar is malevolent in nature and it isn't hostile to just everyone, but little Harry too. I have no idea how his psyche is still intact but he is under constant assault each waking moment."

"Could you remove it?" Sirius inquired, as he was much more attentive now.

"Sadly I can't," she answered with a shake of her head and a slow slump of her shoulder "This is truly out of my expertise."

"Do you have anything more I could go on, cousin?" Sirius asked, as he gazed down at the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead.

"No," the older witch replied.

"Mhm," Sirius said as he mulled over some thoughts.

"Do you know something?" Andromeda asked as she caught on to Sirius's ponderings.

"Yes, but it is some quite damning," Sirius replied as he willed his eyes wanting all these troubles to go away.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked, "If this can help Sirius you should tell me and before you start worrying yourself I strictly keep to my patient confidentiality, even more so for my nephew."

Sighing out loud, Sirius softly spoke as if he did not want anyone to hear what he had to say, "The reason why I brought Harry with me was because he told me that he had a dream in which he saw Voldermort."

Andromeda eyes widened in shock as she heard what Sirius said, "He is still alive!"

"Yes," Sirius replied with a slow shake of his head, "he is very much alive and well."

"But how.." the older witch stuttered out, "and how could Harry have a vision of him? That can only happen when there is a familiar bond or a deep one of husband and wife, parent and child."

"Like I said, damning in all cases," Sirius said with a weary sigh.

"So is that why you came here, to find some answers?"

"Yep," he answered with a nod, "this is one of the largest repositories of magical knowledge in all of magical Britain. So if not here where else would I find the answers I seek."

"Good," Andromeda said as her tone slightly increased in optimism, "You go down there and get started on that right now and I will begin with little Harry's treatment."

Nodding his head, Sirius agreed, "That sounds like a deal!"

\-----------------------------

Coming to, Harry slowly cracked open his eyes and finally stirred awake. He did not know how long he was out but this was the most restful sleep he ever had in his life. He really must ask Mrs. Tonks what she used on him because it worked like magic.

Gazing up at the kitchen ceiling, Harry just laid back on the table as he slowly let his muscles wake up.

"I see you are up dearie," the voice of a witch called out.

Turning to face the speaker, Harry came eye to eye with Mrs. Tonks, "Oh, hello," Harry said as he sat up on his elbows and knees. "So how was my diagnostic?" Harry asked.

At that question from Harry, a look of pain crossed through the woman's face but it was quickly gone before Harry could make anything about it or even recognize it was there. "It wasn't too bad, though now I need to administer your shots."

"Oh, okay," Harry said with a nod thinking nothing of that time he was under and what Mrs. Tonks was up to.

"The first one is going to be the Dragon Pox, then I will do the Black Cat Flu, after a quick break we will do the..."

As the mediwitch droned on about all the vaccination Harry would have to take he sort of lost her and his gaze started to drift until his eyes landed on a mirror right above the counter.

The individual that was staring back at him was one that looked similar to him but was of different frame, stature, and looks that it couldn't be him. However when he touched his face the person in the mirror also touched their face.

As Harry's suspicions mounted, he touched his head, then his chest, legs, ears, and even his male sex. The person mirrored all his acts perfectly until Harry came to a sudden realization, that the person in the mirror wasn't someone else, but HIM!

"Mrs. Tonks what happened to me?" Harry asked in a tone close to the edge.

"Ahh," the older witch said, no answer forthcoming at all since just made up a false excuse moments ago.

Seeing no response coming from the witch Harry asked, "Where is Sirius?" Giving no time at all for the woman to reply, Harry quickly got up from the table and slowly backed up from the room. "I think I will just go find Sirius," he uttered as he turned around and at full sprint ran down the hallways.

Right now his mind was brimming with a thousand thoughts, did his face get stolen? Did Mrs. Tonks do some sort of magical experiment on him? All dark thoughts overflowed to the top and the only thing that was of hope to him was finding Sirius and getting answers from him.

As Harry cut through a corner, he came face to face with the old, testy house elf, "Kreacher," Harry shouted as he came to a pause, "Where is Sirius?"

"Oh, the brat is now speaking to Kreacher as he stands there as bold as brass."

Losing patient with the creature, Harry barked out, "I do not have time for your games Kreacher. Tell me where Sirius is right NOW!"

As Harry shouted that command, the house elf flew 2 meters into the air then slammed against the wooden wall with a bang. It stood there in mid-air as it wiggled and wrangled, clawing at its neck. Harry realized it was chocking and he hurriedly ran over to it to give some assistance. However, as soon as his anger disappeared, the house elf slumped to the ground wheezing and coughing.

Harry looked down at his hands then around the hallway and that was when he connected the dots and realized he did that. He wondered to himself when did he become some sort of Darth Vader doing the force choke?!

Shaking his thoughts away, Harry bent down to help the House elf but as soon as he went over to touch it, it recoiled in fear. Thinking better of offering some assistance Harry stepped back and let the creature get up onto its own two feet.

Once the House elf was able to collect itself, it perfunctorily answered Harry's question, "You may find Master Black in the family's library, Lord Potter."

"Where is that?" Harry asked, taking note of the 180 degree flip the house elf completed.

"Down this hallway to your left and take a right at the bend, Sir."

"Thank you," Harry said with a nod as he ran off into the distance. This unexpected display of magic kept on adding to the mystery, he really had to find Sirius before he somehow brought the house down on all of them.

Coming to a stop at a dark elegant mahogany wooden door with a symbol of an open book and a wand acting as a bookmark, Harry swung the door open and entered the library. Immediately the first thing that struck him was how dang big the place was, rows upon rows of books littered the room which was three grand floors. Harry looked over the landing, he was on the second floor looking for Sirius but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack since the place was so large.

Climbing down the stairwell that led to the first floor, Harry walked down the rows upon rows of bookshelves keeping his eyes out for his godfather. Coming to a clearing with a large tome set on a pedestal, Harry found Sirius combing through the humongous tome.

"Sirius" Harry called out as he ran up to the man.

The older wizard turned his gaze away from the large tome and spun around on his feet until he came face to face with Harry.

"Sirius," Hrry called out again as he came to a stop in front of the man, "You won't believe what happened to me!"

"It seems like I am already looking at it" Sirius uttered as he pointed towards Harry's face.

\-----------------------------------------

"Could I get a mirror?" Harry asked. Right now he and his godfather sat together at one of the tables strewn about the large family's library.

Sirius nodded his head then took out his wand which he waved it around a bit and muttered a few words under his breath. Before them appeared a large beautiful golden mirror which Sirius grabbed by the handle from the middle of the air and passed it to Harry.

Harry still couldn't believe the metamorphosis he went through, now he stood at 6 feet tall with plenty of room to grow in the future-- a far fetch of his previous 5 feet 2 inches. His scrawny frame of the past was long gone as he was now sturdy and well built. He also seemed to have aged a bit since instead of looking like his supposed near 14 years old, he looked like he was the Weasley twins' age of 16 years old.

The old wounds and bruises that covered his body were missing as his skin was unblemished except for the basilisk bit on his arm he got during his second year and the scar he got on that faithful night.

His features which used to be above average seemed to be heightened up to the max as he had full red lips, high cheekbones, long eyelashes, luscious hair, and glowing eyes.

All in all, he looked like a Malfoy, a pureblooded pretty boy.

The process was really thorough that he even now noticed that his eyesight have been miraculously fixed when he took off his glasses.

Still, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, all this stuff reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put a name to it.

"So why didn't Mrs. Tonks tell me all about it?" Harry asked, whenever he thought about all the things that Dumbledore did to him, his rage is at the near bursting point.

Before Sirius could explain the older witch's intentions, a voice he realized quite well now cut in, "I only wanted what was best for you dear and so that you can lead a carefree life."

Turning around to face the older witch who was walking down the alleyway towards them, Harry uttered, "Well it is already too late for that. I have a mad man who wants to kill me and a meddling old fool with a mysterious agenda."

"I see that now," the witch said with a nod.

Breaking into the conversation, Sirius expressed towards his young ward, "Harry, Andromeda only wanted what was best for you, she was looking out for you not trying to leave you in the dark."

"I know," Harry said as he rubbed at his eyes, "I am sorry Mrs. Tonks for losing my temper towards you."

"It is alright dear," the older witch said as she rubbed at Harry's head. "I see that your magic is still working overtime to fix all your nits and picks. I must say, you have the largest magic reserves I ever have seen on a budding young wizard like you."

"So I guess that is what happened when you removed all the blockage and restriction?"

"Yes," the witch answered back, "And you now have a striking resemblance to your father in his younger days if I recall well enough."

"Mhm," Sirius said as he nodded his head at Andromeda's assessment. "Now that I do have a closer look at you, pup, Andromeda is right. You are an exact replica of your father back when he was in Hogwarts."

"That is where I found the similarity," Harry shouted out loud once Mrs. Tonks and Sirius cleared up his perplexity.

"I have a question for you dearie," Mrs. Tonks uttered.

"Yea what is it?" Harry asked, turning to face the older woman.

"We have a general idea of what happened to you mostly, but I am curious about the poison in your veins and the counteragent. What is that all about?"

"Oh, that," Harry said, "Yea, I got bitten by a giant basilisk a few centuries old then Fawkes came to the rescue and healed me."

"You got what?" Mrs. Tonks shouted.

"I got bitten by a basilisk which I think belonged to Salazar Slytherin," Harry repeated with a shrug.

"How are you not dead?" the mediwitch whispered in a shocked tone.

Cutting off the older witch, Sirius asked in a deadly calm tone, "Harry could you tell me all that happened while you were at Hogwarts?"

"Sure" Harry replied slowly as he saw that everyone was sober now. Telling his tale, Harry made sure to leave no part left as he spoke about what happened all three years at Hogwarts.

"Now that is a lot to digest" Sirius said once Harry was finished telling his story.

"A lot to digest," Mrs. Tonks sneered, "It is clear that Dumbledore was putting little Harry in danger at every turn!"

"Yea, but the question is why" Sirius stated.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Well first of all we need to make sure that all you know stays a secret," Sirius said as he got up from his chair then headed off into the stacks. Harry stared at Mrs. Tonks and asked with a shrug where he headed off into. However before long, the man was back and in his hands were some books.

Sliding the books towards Harry, Sirius uttered, "You will need to learn this; if you want to keep secrets to yourself."

Picking up the first book, Harry read the title; [In-depth Guide to Occlumency: The Mind Arts]

Skimming over the first couple pages a certain passage captured his attention which said it all about this sort of magic. 'The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.'

"So I will be basically putting up some sort of Mental Shields, right?"

"Yes," Sirius said with a iffy-iffy wave, "Though Occlumency is a lot more than that."

"Sure, to-may-to to-mah-to," Harry said with a shrug as he picked up the second book. However, before Harry could read the second tome, Mrs. Tonks took it right out of his hands.

"Hey!" Harry shouted in a bit of indignation, but the older witch was ignoring him and was staring down at his Godfather.

"You can't be serious Sirius."

Barking out in laughter at the witch's choice phrase, Harry tried to hide his amusement but Sirius, on the other hand, slapped his thigh in knee-jerk response as he laughed.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Mrs. Tonks uttered, "I do not have time for this Sirius. Now stop acting like a child."

"Okay, okay, cousin," Sirius said as he wiped at the tears at the corner of his eyes. "You know I just lose it when somebody says my name and serious in the same sentence. You just can't demand something to be a no laughing matter when it comes out to be priceless."

"I hate," the witch snapped out, "And I curse who ever gave you that name."

"So do I," Sirius concurred with a cheerful nod and wave. "Anyways, I know what you are trying to say, Dromeda, but can you expect Harry to fight effectively against something he barely knows?" he asked in a rhetorical manner.

"It is a useful expertise to have in your skill set" Sirius added, nonchalantly.

"Yes, but it is not proper in the hands of a child!"

"Come, Dromeda," Sirius droned as he waved off the witch's concerns. "Everyone misuses it from time to time. I will be the first to admit, I used it plenty of times to get a feel for a woman's mood."

Looking quite indignant, Mrs. Tonks shouted, "The nerves of you, Sirius, how could you speak that out loud in the face of a child."

"Come on, Mrs. Tonks I am not a child," Harry added from the side however the older woman kept on ignoring him like he shouldn't be butting into the conversation of adults.

"And you want to look after, young Harry with that sort of immortal behavior."

"Hey, I am being honest, here," Sirius said as he held up both hands. "Don't tell me you never used the ability to surface Ted's thoughts!"

"The very thought of it... How dare you, Sirius Orion Arcturus Black," the older witch uttered as a slight blush passed through her face.

Handing the book back to Harry that Mrs. Tonks took in the first place, she dragged the young wizard to his feet and spoke out loud. "Come on Harry, we still need to finish up with your vaccines and the follow-up potions. I do not want to deal with your Godfather any longer today."

"Okay, Mrs. Tonks," Harry said as he fell into step behind the older witch, turning to look back at his godfather, Sirius gave him a thumbs up and a wink to which Harry shook his head to.


	8. Chapter 5: Bloodline Affinities

"Alright, that should be the last shot you need," Mrs. Tonks declared as she closed up the medical kit she brought with her. "Now drink this up." she ordered as she poured Harry a flask of the potion she brewed.

Taking the offered potion, Harry copied Sirius's action and swallowed the azure-colored brew in one motion. As the liquid went down his throat Harry felt like vomiting it back up, the older wizard used the perfect comparison as the brew did taste like a wet old, smelly sock.

"Here, drink this one." Mrs. Tonks said as she put into his hand another potion.

"What is this one?" Harry asked as he gazed down at the green-colored brew.

"This one is a rejuvenation potion," the older witch answered, "It will give a bit of vitality which you desperately need." Then pointing towards the azure liquid, the mediwitch added, "And if you are wondering, this potion revs up your system and accelerates your natural healing."

"Okay I get it, I need these potions, but do they have to be so nasty?" Harry asked in a desperate tone.

Sighing out loud, the older witch muttered under her breath, "Children," with a shake of her head, but nevertheless she took out a few ingredients and sprinkled them into the potions.

"Here," Mrs. Tonks said as she offered him a new batch, "I changed the taste."

This time gladly taking the potion, Harry drank it up in one gulp, and this time instead of having a disgusting after taste, the potion was that of a fresh picked strawberry flavor which went down a lot smoother.

"Wow, that is a lot better" Harry announced as he turned to face the dishonored House of Black woman.

"Well, I hope it was worth it dear since the potion lost 2% of its potency."

Harry didn't say anything, but in his books it was a worthy bargain indeed.

Packing up her belongings, the mediwitch uttered, "Now, make sure you take three portions of these brews for a month then I will put you on the same remedy as your godfather-- strengthening, fatting, and the rest of the other potions."

"Okay," Harry uttered as he nodded along with what the older witch stated.

"Good," Mrs. Tonks said as she slung her bag onto her shoulder, "tell your godfather I will be heading back, and if he needs anything he knows how to contact me."

"Alright, bye Mrs. Tonks and take care." Harry waved towards the woman as she walked into the fireplace.

"You too dear," the older witch nodded her head, "And please, call me Aunt Dromeda or Tonks, I would very much love that."

"Okay Aunt Dromeda," Harry said with a grin as the older witch disappeared into the flames.

Watching as the flames settled down, Harry turned around and was about to head back to the library so that he could meet up with Sirius, but from the dark recess of the hall, his godfather slowly walked into the light.

"Is she gone?" the older wizard asked in a vigilant tone.

Nodding his head in acquiescence, Sirius let out a breath of relief then made his way into the kitchen. "So what are we going to be doing?" Harry asked once the man was seated on the table.

"If I recall correctly, weren't you the one who said you needed to be caught up on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Well, that is what we will be doing all summer; trying to cram as much knowledge into your noggin plus some other stuff I think will be of good use," Sirius added with a wink. "Also we can't forget the Mind Arts--you will need to study those two subjects in your own free time. If you have any questions, you can ask me, I am an adequate practitioner of the arts."

Then jumping off his seat, Sirius clapped his hands together and said, "Now let's get started!"

\---------------------------

"Now try to fix that matrix right there," Sirius pointed to a section of his Rune cluster that he drew. Harry did as he was told and rearranged the matrix as Sirius showed then suddenly the circular diagram that he drew-- lit up like it was Christmas in a soft golden brilliance.

Slapping him on the back, Sirius declared in a jubilant tone, "Would you look at that pup, your first Rune Matrix!"

Harry smiled up at the man, even though the Rune he built was a simple Lumos it was his first step into the world of Enchanting. From the tomes he read on Enchanting from the Black Family's library, Harry knew that there would be a lot more awesome stuff in store for him as he continues down this path. He was already keen on making some flaming swords, comet bows, invisibility cloaks, poison daggers, mokeskin pouch, and so many more items.

Closing the book on Ancient Runes, Sirius declared, "I think we are far ahead in this subject, you are already doing what you will be coving during the 4th year, so I think we are good enough."

"So what's next?" Harry asked, over the past two weeks that Sirius has been tutoring him, he found that he quite enjoyed studying. Growing up with the Dursley' who hated it when he did better than Dudley, he tried to limit himself at school. Then when he went to Hogwarts he had Hermione at his side who helped him and Ron with all his classes. He will be honest with himself-- he did slack off with Ron when an easier path had been presented to him.

"We already finished up covering all of last year's and this upcoming year Arithmancy content." Harry said.

"Yeah," Sirius uttered, "And I still can't believe muggles teach their children Arithmancy at such a young age."

"It is called Math to the muggles," Harry clarified to the man. "And yea, for muggle children, school starts when they are 6 years old."

"Mhm," Sirius said, taking it all in. Moving on then, Sirius spoke, "So how is your Occlumency and Legilimency coming along?"

"Pretty good," Harry replied, "Right now I am building my Mind Palace, so that is taking a lot of my time. After that, I want to do something interesting that the book mentioned, a false second Mind Palace."

"Ohh, I see someone is advancing pretty well," Sirius commented with a beaming grin, "I think we have a genius on hand!"

Laughing awkwardly, Harry cleared his throat and clarified, "I just want our enemies to remain unsuspecting, that is all! They will think I am still pure and innocent little Potter while we plot their downfall behind their back."

"I know what you are doing pup," Sirius uttered as he messed around with Harry's hair. "And let me be the first to congratulate you for the devilishness! You truly are on your way to become a Marauder."

"Thanks." Harry said as he once again faked coughed to hide his red tinted blush.

"If that is well and good, then there is some stuff I do not want to bore you with, but if you want to take over the House of Potter when you reach the age of Majority then you will need to know certain things."

"Like what?" Harry queried.

Not answering his question immediately, Sirius ran into the stacks to most likely retrieve some books. Before long the older wizard was back and Harry was right on point, the older wizard came back with a full mound of books heaped onto his hands.

"Wow, what is all this?" Harry asked as he picked up the first four books in the pile once Sirius set them down.

Reading out loud the titles, Harry rattled off, "Wizarding Culture, Pureblood Traditions, the Wizengamot, History of the Great Houses!" Glancing at the other titles heaped on the table Harry's face fell when he saw that they too were dry subjects as well.

Sirius must have noticed the young wizard's crestfallen looks because he immediately came to a compromise, "I know this is a lot to take in but if you do well in coving them all, I promise that I will start teaching you how to become a animagus!"

"No way," Harry said, as the bargain came out of a left field. Like any wizard his age, he always did want to have a animagus form, and now to have that dangled in front of him, there was no way he wasn't going to say yes.

"Yep," Sirius said as he picked up on the young wizard's excitement, "And our animagus form isn't just going to be a mundane animal, no it is going to be a magical creature!"

"What!" Harry cried out, pure shock written all over his face. "But how is that possible, is that even possible?"

"Yea, it is," Sirius stated, "Your father and I found about that process way back before you were born. It was already too late for us to have a magical creature animagus form since we already went through the process in our Hogwarts years, but we set it aside for progeny."

"So I am going to be the first person to have a magical creature animagus form!" Harry shouted in his excitement.

"I do not know about that," Sirius said with shrug. "The old ruin of that long passed away wizard we found that small tidbit, he must have had a magical creature animagus form. There are tales that Salazar could transform into a Basilisk, Merlin could turn into a Dragon at will, and so many other powerful wizards and witches throughout the ages."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Harry voiced, "But that only just means that I am as great as the most powerful wizards and witches throughout the ages," Harry added cheekily with a grin.

Smiling down at his godson, Sirius replied, "I have no doubt in my heart that you will catch up to them one day and surpass them all, look at all you have accomplished in only two weeks. Now do you want to hear the second portion of my deal,"

"Of course," Harry stated, "My time and energy do not come cheaply at all!"

"Sure, sure, your excellency!" Sirius answered back with faked respect and a curt bow from his neck. "Battle Magic is what I shall teach you in the afternoons as you progress well in your studies."

"Battle Magic? What is that?" Harry asked, as he latched on to that interesting new title. He did not know why, but when Sirius said those two words, it was like his blood started boiling and excitement started bubbling up to the surface.

"Nothing but the best subject ever." Sirius stated with false modesty.

"Oh, come on tell me what it is." Harry whined as he rocked Sirius's elbow.

"Battle Magic is basically Defense Against the Dark Arts but with the offensive spells taught. It is a much pure and ancient study that has been highly valued and well recognized all around," a voice that wasn't Sirius answered.

Turning to face the speaker to which Harry had an idea who it was already, face to face with Mrs. Tonks. "Cousin," Sirius called out in greeting, "Came to grace us with your presence!"

Scoffing loudly, the older witch replied, "Why would I come to see your flea bitten hide? My dear nephew is the only one of concern here in my eyes."

Placing his hand on to his heart, and putting on a hurt expression, Sirius uttered, "You wound me deeply, dear cousin with your barred words!

Cutting off Sirius before he went on a endless tirade, Harry called out, "Hello, Aunt Dromeda, how are you doing!"

Stepping right up to Harry, the former lady of House Black rubbed his head affectionately and greeted him back, "I am doing well dear, thanks for asking." Then giving Sirius a pointed look, she added, "And I can see that someone knows how to properly greet a person."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius gave no response and wisely choose to remain silent, carrying on with the conversation Harry asked about the phenomenon that just overtook him. "Aunt Dromeda, why is it that when Sirius said those two words, Battle Magic, my blood started boiling with excitement?"

"Ahh," the older woman said as if understanding stuck her at that very moment. "I see that you have started awakening your Bloodline affinities?"

"Bloodline affinities?" Harry repeated, tasting the words in his mouth, "What are Bloodline affinities?" he asked.

"Well you see," the older witch started to explain, "Great Houses have long bloodlines that trace all the way back to distant pasts, and over those long years that they remained-- they each started to develop a major and minor affinity for a certain school of magic. For example, our family; the House of Black has a major affinity to Dark Magic-- hexes, jinxes, curses, and all the other likes. We also developed a minor affinity for astronomy which is denoted by our like to name our children after stars and constellations."

"What about the House of Potters?" Harry asked, curious to know about his own affinities.

"If I recall correctly, your House should have a major affinity to Battle Magic which explains why you inversely got excitement when Sirius promised you that he will teach you Battle Magic plus as Sirius has told me you are very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts even though you never had a proper teacher besides Lupin. Your bloodline would explain that since like I said Defense Against the Dark Arts is basically the defense aspect of Battle Magic."

"So what is my family's minor affinity?" Harry continued with his inquiry once the older woman came to a pause.

"I do not know," the older witch replied with a shake of her head, "You must know that Houses like to keep their secrets to themselves." Then pausing for a moment, the mediwitch turning to face Sirius and asked, "Do you know any subject that James was really good in at school?"

"Mhm," Sirius said as he started to mull it over, "If I had to pick a subject then I think it would be transfiguration-- that did come to him naturally and he was the best of it among us."

"Well, then I think you have your answer dear," the older witch stated as she once again rubbed Harry's head. Then she added as if it was in a afterthought, "Oh, and keep in mind that there is a lot that comes to being a member of a most noble and ancient house, so I would take up Sirius's advise and read up."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry planned to do exactly that. He would be doing wrong by his House if he didn't at least put in an effort to learn more about them. This small tidbit of knowledge that Mrs. Tonks offered to him showed how little he knew about the Wizarding world and its history. There is so much here to learn, and he is at the best place to do it; at the Black family's library, one of the largest repository of knowledge so he is going to take advantage of his opportunity by the scruff and learn as much as he can.

Suddenly from a corner at the bend, a book loudly dropped on to the wooden floorboards and the noise of it echoed throughout the whole silent stacks.

"How is that?" Sirius inquired as he slowly took out his wand from the holster at his side.

"Don't worry about that," Mrs. Tonks said waving off the older wizards concern, "It is just my daughter." Then taking in an audible gulp of air, the older witch shouted at the top of her lungs, "Nymphadora Tonks come out this instant and greet your hosts!"

From out the stacks on the left side out strolled a young woman with short bubbly blue hair, the same steel grey eyes as Sirius with mischief hidden deep within it, a round face with high cheekbones, full red lips, a straight nose, and arching eyebrows. She stood at 6 feet just like he did, with a lithe and well-toned figure, long delicate hands, slender legs, a well ample bust, smooth white skin, and an ear-piercing on her left ear.

Harry took in all her sights and quickly noticed that he was staring, averting his gaze towards a bookshelf on the right, Harry tried to make himself look inconspicuous. He did not realize when he started noticing, but he sure as hell was now.

"Mom," the young adult witch whined, "I told you to stop calling me that name! Why can't you just say Dora or Tonks when you call out to me?"

"Your name is perfectly fine, I am not calling you something so unbecoming."

"Dad calls me Dora all the time, I can't see what the problem is." the blue-haired witch said as she crossed her hands together below her chest causing her bust to pop out a bit, and to which Harry became aware of.

"Your father is a nitwit, I am not going to follow in his example, now go greet our hosts and be polite."

Grumbling under her breath, the young witch turned to face both wizards sticking out her hand she first greeted Sirius. "I guess you heard my mom, the name is Nymphadora Tonks."

Shaking her hand, Sirius pleasantly replied, "I do not mind calling you Dora, Nymphadora sure sounds like a mouthful."

Grinning up at the older wizard, the blue haired witch remarked, "Yea, that is what I keep telling my mom but does she listen?"

"Don't egg her on cousin." Mrs. Tonks stated in a dangerous tone.

Giving the older witch a wink then turned a deaf ear to her warning, Sirius continued, "You can call me Uncle Sirius, and I promise you I will become your most fun and favorite uncle ever!"

Giggling with laughter in a lilting tone to which Harry found music to his ears, the young witch remarked, "I look forward to that."

\----------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474285404513764966/


	9. Chapter 6: Training

Giggling with laughter in a lilting tone to which Harry found music to his ears, the young witch remarked, "I look forward to that."

"Good," Sirius said, "Now your mother told me you just graduated Hogwarts last year?"

"Yep, that's right, the class of 1993! Right now, I am at the Auror Academy trying to join the force."

"Really?" Sirius asked as a bit of surprise and pride was evident in his tone, "Is Sergeant Rockery still there treating everyone like a slave drive"

"Yea, that old cranky man! He is our Drill Sergeant-- shouts in everyone's face, plus makes them do push-ups at the drop of the hat. Do you know him?" Tonks asked, then as if realizing something she pointed her finger at him and asked, "Wait, you went to the Auror Academy?"

"Yep, me and my best mate James went there for a bit of training as the war was starting up then. Man those were some tough days; though now that I know that bastard James had the help from his bloodline, it explains a lot. No wonder he was that grumpy old man's favorite and was the brightest and best in our group."

"So you didn't become an Auror?" Tonks asked and the ting of disappointment was clearly evident in her tone.

"Oh, we did become Aurors after we graduated. All hands were needed on deck as the war picked up. It was quite thrilling duking it out with those Death Eaters, but..." Sirius said as his mood took a downward turn. "It was also a sad and deadly time as well. Lily was always worried about James and his parents were not happy in the least bit that he left behind his duties as Heir and playing at Hitman Wizard for the Ministry."

Closing his eyes for a moment and giving himself a moment to collect himself, Sirius opened his eyes then put on a false expression of cheerfulness then uttered, "Okay, enough of my old history. Come meet my godson, Harry." he said as he waved towards the young wizard.

Harry was caught off guard as he seized by the recollection of his parents by Sirius. Quickly trying to collect himself, Harry tried to play it cool but he really had no idea what older kids thought of cool. Thus coming off as an idiot in his opinion, Harry uttered with a wave, "Hey, Warrior Princess Diana."

Giving Harry an unreadable look, Harry took it the wrong way and immediately stuttered out an apology to the gorgeous witch. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, of course, you wouldn't know about...."

"Princess Diana of Themyscira," the blue haired witch pronounced, finishing Harry's sentence for him. Looking up at the future Auror in the making, Harry stared at her in shock, "What you didn't think that I would about your average witch or wizard, not knowing anything of the muggle world."

"No, not at all," Harry said ambiguously as his words carried dual meanings and he quickly racked his gaze over the Hogwart's graduate body. "I just never thought that somebody would catch my meaning you know." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yea, being raised by a muggle-born father, there is a lot that separates you from other kids who only grew up to learn about the wizarding world," Tonks said with a nod of her head. "Anyways," she added, "Thanks for the comparison, I have never been contrasted to Wonder freaking Woman. That is a first."

"I hope you take no offense to it," Harry said, "I really didn't mean any."

Shaking her head from side to side to which it created a mesmerizing look as her hair rolled around her face and her bosom slightly jiggled. "No, it's no offense at all. I actually kind of like it. Who wouldn't want to be compared to a total badass."

"Thanks." Harry mentioned as a slightly goofy grin played on his lips.

"No thank you for the compliment."

"Yea, you know I just thought, hey she is a warrior and so is Wonder Woman, though I am not saying you guys look similar or anything." Harry persisted on awkwardly, all the while he cursed himself for not just shutting his mouth.

"Oh, so we do not share appearances?" Tonks asked in a teasing manner.

This time Harry didn't need to stammer out his response since he knew that she was just ribbing him. However, what came next was a real surprise, "Well if you do not think I look like Princess Diana let me fix that."

Right before Harry's eyes, Tonks as he knew it, slowly disappeared and in her place was a woman of the same height but a well built frame, blue eyes replaced the grey ones, and raven black wavy hair topped the head. Wonder Woman stood right before him in the flesh.

Staring at Mrs. Tonks wide-eyed seeking some answers, the woman simply smiled at him giving no response.

"What the hell just happened to you, Tonks?" Harry asked, trying to get some answers from the source. He knew that this had to be Tonks, but maybe a polyjuice potion at work though he never saw her drink one and he did not know if you could transform into fictional characters since they didn't exist. Still, this had to be Tonks right before him since she still had on her clothes though it was stretching to the limit.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will. I was born one."

"Wow." Harry simply remarked.

"Yep," Sirius said with a nod, "It is a Bloodline ability common in the Black Family though it was dormant for a while now. Nobody had that ability in nearly four generations give or take. I am surprised to see its triggered. Oh man, if I was Head of House, I would immediately be bringing you back into the family."

"Thanks, Uncle Sirius," Tonks said as she slowly changed right back to her original looks though this time with dark violet-colored hair and the same green eyes as him. "Mom was always saddened by the fact that Great Aunt Walburga removed her from the family."

Changing the topic, the young beautiful witch asked Harry, "So is Uncle Sirius really the fun and lovable guy he says he is?"

Harry had a million more questions to ask about what happened but it seemed like Tonks wanted to move on. Turning to look up at the man who was his guardian, Harry could honestly answer, "Yea, he totally is."

Before Harry and Tonks could continue with their conversation, Mrs. Tonks cut in with a loud clap and uttered, "I am glad to see that the both of you are getting along, but let's head to the kitchen so that we can get something in the both of you. Then I am sure before long you will both be getting along at the hip."

\-------------------------------------

"Alright, take care dearie." Mrs. Tonks said as she rubbed his head affectionately.

"You too Aunt Dromeda." Harry stated with a nod.

"See you around, Potter." Tonks said with a wave.

"Yea, see you, Warrior Princess," Harry said as he watched both women disappear into the fire.

Once the guests where gone, only Harry and Sirius were left in the living room, Harry was about to head on up to his room in the Black family's home, but Sirius uttered a few words which stopped him right in his track. "You're interested in her, huh, pup?"

"What," Harry shouted as he felt shell shocked, then quickly going into denial, he stated. "No, no, no, I am not interested in her in the least bit."

Patting the young wizard on the back, Sirius uttered, "It is okay pup, I am your godfather and I can tell these things. Ahh, you should have been there, Witch Weekly used to call me the 'Playboy of the Century!'"

"But is it really okay?" Harry asked, once he saw no point in hiding it any longer since the cat was out of the bag. "Tonks is like my cousin three times removed."

"Ah, don't fret about that," Sirius said as he waved off Harry's concern. "As long as you guys are not siblings, you are good and even then that is sometimes contested since Wizarding Families used to practice incestuous marriages long ago. "

"Now that is gross," Harry said, as he slightly shivered in his place.

"Yea, but you know how Wizarding Families are all about blood purity. Anyways like I said before Purebloods are always related somehow in someway or form-- if they really stopped to think then they would have realized that over half of them are somehow married to their own cousin, so do not let that stop you, pup because it sure as hell didn't them."

"Yea, but do I really want to be like these bigots?" Harry asked as he shook his head.

Gesturing his hands in a placating manner, Sirius uttered, "Being a Pureblood isn't the issue here. If you are a Pureblood that just means you come from a richer and more deep-rooted family, however, it is the belief that most of them carry that is the problem. So I am not saying become a muggle hating ass..."

"Like Malfoy," Harry uttered underneath a cough.

Chuckling a bit over Harry's remark, Sirius continued, "The take away from all that is you can totally pursue her, let there be no distress in your consciousness. I am okay with it as her uncle and as your godfather, and Dromeda would be totally thrilled by the fact that her daughter got back to a Most Noble and Ancient House!"

"Okay, but how do I make her like me?" Harry asked slightly convinced by Sirius's argument though maybe it was his hormones deciding for him. "I know nothing of girls, there like unto a magical creature themselves."

"You are not wrong in that remark," Sirius said in total agreement, "But did you forget that Witch Weekly used to call me the 'Playboy of the Century!' I can totally teach you everything you need to know to conquer a lady!"

'Oh boy.' Harry thought as he saw that roguish smile on Sirius's face. 'What the hell did I get myself into?'

\----------------------------------------------

As the days went by, one after the other Harry quickly got into his daily routine. In the morning he would wake up and practice a bit of meditation he picked up from one of the books in the Black Family's library. The book was really vague about what the meditation does for you but he felt like he had a tighter control on his magic whenever he did the exertion.

That more than anything meant more to him to whatever the book promised since he still remembered what happened in those hallways and what he did to Kreacher. He still had some outburst of accidental magic here and there; like him setting a wardrobe on fire, flooding a bathroom, creating a sinkhole, and a bunch of other crap. However, as he kept to the meditation it became less and less so he did not have to worry anyone about it.

After his meditation session, Harry would shower and brush up then head on down for breakfast. When all that was done he would go to the library where his day truly started.

Reading the material that Sirius assigned him, Harry would get to learn so much more about Wizarding history that he never got to learn in his true History class, also he would pick up on so much culture and tradition he had no idea of.

However that is not where it all stopped, Harry quite enjoyed picking up the different histories of Western powers similar to Magical Britain like the French, Germans, Greeks, Slavic, Spanish, Hungarian, Russian, American, and countries.

There were also the weird and strange powers that fell and rouse throughout magic's long and ancient history that fascinated him very much so. It was like Harry left the small confides of this great library, decrepit house, roiling country, and traveled far off to into wondrous lands; like the South Americas with their unique and separate history, Africa where it all started, the Middle East with countless layers of Empires and civilization that fell and rose, China with their powerful warlock serving great dynasties, India with their monk wizard meditation on the meaning of life.

Each and every single one of them fascinated Harry as he picked up on tome after the other. However, the wonders of the great library did not stop there.

After evening approached Harry liked to wander the stacks as he found archaic pieces of knowledge and interesting branches of magic he never heard about; like ritual magic, demonic magic, aura magic, blood magic, black arts, necromancy, voodoo magic, dark magic, shadow magic, draconic magic, dimensional magic, nether magic, chaos magic, and so much more.

Furthermore, he did not know why but there were also subject matters on Math, Physics, Biology, Chemistry, History, Psychology, Computers, and so many other muggle related stuff in the library he was quite surprised. He would be the first to admit, he never expected that from a family that was clearly muggle hating, but that did not stop Harry from sometimes picking up those books and giving it a read.

All in all, Harry found that the Black family's library was truly extensive and he soaked it all in like a piece of sponge.

Once his time in the library was done, Harry would head up for some lunch then his evening would begin.

Sirius kept to his end of the bargain and began his training in Battle magic.

Although both Sirius and Mrs. Tonks said that he would be good at Battle Magic that did not mean it would be an easy process to learn this highly respected branch of magic.

Sirius totally handed him his ass when it came to the training mats. It was obvious the man he met at the shrieking shack and the one before him were not the same two individuals. If the man wasn't running laps around him, he would be giving him quite the bashing as he tore at Harry's paltry defenses and handed him his ass.

Though that did not mean he didn't learn anything, every day he was getting better and better in the training mats as he got faster, stronger, smarter, until he felt like he could hold his own.

Some days Tonks would visit and get in on the training, those days all Harry did was watch her ass and wonderful globes bounce around, countless fantasies would pass through his mind as he imagined what she could be doing to him with those great assets. If he did not have half the mind he would already have been drooling on the floor like an idiot, but he somehow kept his cool.

In addition to the younger Tonks visiting, Mrs. Tonks also came by to check on his and Sirius's health. She also got into the habit of teaching him a bit of healing magic and potions; the one subject he struggled at Hogwarts no thanks to Sniveling Snape as Sirius likes to call him.

Sirius also kept the other half of the bargain as he got him started on the process of finding his magical creature animagus form. He had no idea that it would be a long and grueling process as each day he had to follow a certain complicated and in his mind very convoluted steps. Why the hell would he need to carry a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a long excruciating month?

The other thing Sirius kept up was teaching him about girls. Even though he found it a bit foolish and idiotic, he still somehow listened in on the older wizards lectures. Though at this point it was getting to the fact that Sirius was only talking about the women he seduced.

One big surprise Harry had was the visit of his old favorite Defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin, one of his father's best friends. It seemed like he and Sirius kept in contact with each other and having some time off from his new menial job he decided to come visit.

The one great enjoyment he had about Remus's visit was that it got Sirius in a talking mood. Those were the only moments that his godfather would open up and talk about his parents. Harry found great enjoyment about learning more about his parents and he started to form a clear picture in his mind.

First, there was his mother who kind of reminded him of his best friend Hermione. They were both very studious and excelled at school. Though there was more to his mother; she was kind, caring, compassionate, firm, furious when provoked, smart, wise, cunning, brave, well mannered, beautiful, thoughtful, and so much more.

Then there was his father, it is no wonder he and Sirius got along so well, they were both jokesters just like the Weasley twins. Though more than that he too was kind, orderly, smart, fun, commanding, chivalrous, noble, loyal, brave, honest, and a whole lot more.

On the whole, Harry had grown a lot both physically and mentally. He would not deny that some mornings he would look at himself in the mirror, and stare at his muscles and physics for quite a while. Though who could blame him as he got more and more attractive by the day. Okay, now he was sounding like he was narcissistic.

Anyways a new and much better Harry Potter was about to arrive at Hogwarts this year and he couldn't wait to see all the mayhem that would be in store.


	10. Chapter 7: Horcrux

"Your breakfast, Master Harry Potter." Kreacher croaked out as he laid out a large spread on the kitchen table.

It seems like today will be a French-style spread; as steaming hot basket of croissants with strawberry, grape, and peach jams laid about. Pain Perdu (French toast) right off the stove were stacked up high together in a heap on a large platter with butter, berries, and syrup topping it all off.

Sweet Pain aux raisins were set to the side for later. Coffee, tea, orange juice, apple juice, milk, and Oeufs cocotte were served up for drinks. An edible flower vast fruit basket was set right in the middle of the table with fresh picking of strawberries, cherries, grapes, watermelon, pineapple, kiwi, and other sliced up fruits.

It seems like Kreacher has outdone himself just like always. Before Harry had no idea that the old house-elf was an exquisite chef. After that incident in the hallway, Kreacher has been making him breakfast, lunch, and dinner ever since.

At first, Harry thought that the little bugger was trying to get back at him by poisoning him, but as soon as he saw Sirius helping himself to the food, he knew that could not be true. A house-elf could never harm its master intentionally, the magic binding it stops that automatically from happening.

"Master," Kreacher called out in his hoarse voice, "Would you wish to move to the family's main dining hall or even its side hall? The terrace would also be lovely today as the sun is about to rise over the horizon."

"It is alright, Kreacher." Harry said with a wave as he sat himself at the kitchen table.

"But Master," Kreacher croacked, "This lowly place isn't fit for you, this table is simply the preparation table for large feast and parties."

"I don't mind." Harry said with a shrug while he filled his plate with food and took a few bites from the fruit basket. Harry knew that this house was very large and quite easy to get lost in; there were endless hallways that stretched continuously, numerous different rooms with a variety of purposes some practical and others quite strange. There were also windows in this house that look out nowhere and everywhere, stairs that went up forever, leading off to an infinite amount of floors. Harry knew that there was some sort of expansion magic at work that continued to grow the house.

Just as Kreacher was about to citate from another angle, Sirius walked into the kitchen. "Hey pup." the older wizard called out between a yawn as he poured himself some coffee.

"Hey" Harry replied through a mouthful of the wonderful Pain Perdu as syrup stained his lips.

Right when Sirius was about to grab himself some food, Kreacher moved in and slapped the older wizard's hand away. "The breakfast is for Master Harry Potter, not for you—you're a dishonor of the family!"

"Ow, come on," Sirius shouted as he waved his hands in the air, "Are we going to have this argument every single damn morning, you miserable sod? Anyway, am I your master or is it my godson?!"

"Kreacher," Harry called out, before this argument got out of hand "Let my godfather eat, please."

Turning to face the young wizard the old house elf nodded his head in assent and replied, "Of course Master Harry Potter, you are too kind to this shame of House Black," the house elf pocked ridicule at Sirius to which the older wizard growled in a threatening stance.

Somehow ignoring the hardened wizard who was barring his teeth at him, the house-elf inquired, "Is there anything else you would need?"

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head, "This spread is perfect like always, thank you Kreacher."

"You are most welcome Master." the house elf replied as he bowed low then disappeared in a puff of black misty ash.

"How did you do it?" Sirius asked in a mild tone as he once again reached for the food and started piling it on his plate.

"I do not know," Harry replied honestly. He really had no idea how he got the house-elf to be so obedient and dutiful towards him. "Maybe I earned its respect by not insulting it at every turn, and showing it a bit of kindness," Harry remarked as he gave Sirius a pointed look.

Snorting out loud at Harry's observation, Sirius uttered, "The only thing that creature respects is power and fear, you can forget all the good of heart nonsense."

As Sirius delivered those words he thought about the hallway incident and he did show a bit of power, accidental it might be and Kreacher was fearful of him, he could clearly see it in his eyes. So is that why the old house elf was so obedient towards him, he showed it its place?

Harry did not even want to think under those lines, thus shaking off Sirius's words, Harry put it behind him and tried to get back to brighter stuff. "Well whatever it is, Kreacher does make an excellent spread, and you did say he is fixing up the house and turning the old Wards back on."

"I guess your right," Sirius stated with a nod as he took a bit of his croissant, "And I also think that I can be kinder to Kreacher."

"Good." Harry said with a nod, at least something morally uplifting was coming from all this.

Losing his appetite as those dark thoughts plagued him, Harry got up and said to Sirius, "Well I am going to hit the stacks."

"Are you not going to finish up?" Sirius posed as he pointed to Harry's half incomplete plate.

"Yea, I'm kind of full already so I'll just be leaving."

"Okay." Sirius said with a shrug taking his words at face value.

\-------------------------

Today Harry was reading about the Wizarding families ranking in Magical Britain. Just because a House has the title of Most Noble and Ancient House does not mean they are of equal ranking. It seems like Magical Britain use the same nobility ranking as regular Britain and that does make sense since Wizarding families have hereditary titles under great old Britain.

As Harry was getting to know about the structure that Wizarding families have in place, a rasping voice interrupted his reading.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir," Kreacher called out.

Turning to face the house elf who had a platter in his hand, Harry addressed him, "Yes, Kreacher?"

"I brought over some light snacks for Master Harry Potter while he is doing his reading."

"Oh, thank you, Kreacher," Harry said then welcoming over the house elf he added, "Just set them over here, I will get to them later."

"Of course Master Harry Potter." the elderly house-elf said as he got to setting up a few servings of tiny pastries like Yorkshire pudding, lemon tarts, chocolate shortbread, and coffee, tea, and milk.

"Thank You," Harry uttered once again as the old house finished placing the food, bowing lowly the magical creature was about to head out, but Harry couldn't help but call out "Kreacher why are you so loyal towards me, huh?"

Already Harry was cursing himself for asking the dreaded question, he knew deep down ignorance was best but for some god damn reason he carried on. "When we first met, you and I were not close, really you were not good to me at all. So what brought about this change of heart?"

"Master Harry Potter is powerful," the old house-elf croaked out. "Master Harry Potter knows how to treat a house elf well, Master Harry Potter is from an old, powerful family, Master Harry Potter is a perfect master," the house elf continued as his voice rouse in fanaticism. "Kreacher must follow. Mistress will be proud of Kreacher for finding a strong master."

Staring at the extremely unstable elf, Harry silently closed his eyes then opening them back up, he uttered in vacant tone, "Thank you, Kreacher. You can leave."

Sitting back in his chair Harry didn't even watch as the house-elf made the pleasant farewells, all he did was sit there vacantly, not moving even an inch for what felt like countless hours.

"Harry" somebody called out from so far away.

Turning to face where he thought the voice came from, Tonks came into view and Harry didn't overreact at all. "Hey Tonks." Harry said as he did his best to collect himself.

"What's wrong, Harry?" the spunky witch asked as a look of concern crossed her face, "I have been calling you for almost a minute!"

"Nothing," Harry said as he did not want to worry the witch with his own issues, "Nothing is wrong at all."

"Oh, I can tell when something is wrong," the young spirited witch said as she sat her sharply ass in the table before him. "Look you haven't even eaten your food," she pointed out.

Seeing that the witch before him wasn't going to leave it at that, Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose and voiced. "If I tell you, would you just leave it at that?"

"Mhm," the plucky witch said as she thought it over for a moment, "Well it all depends what you have to share really!"

Sighing out loud, Harry just got into the heart of it, since no matter what you did you can not please witches.

\-------------------------------------------

"So let me get this right," Tonks stated, "that grumpy house-elf started worshiping you when you pushed him against the wall and choked him with your magic."

"Yea," Harry said with a nod, "That is basically it."

Then suddenly right before his eyes Tonks broke into laughter, and it wasn't quiet fits, but loud uproarious ones where she slapped her thighs and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"What do you find so funny?" Harry asked as he was a bit aggrieved with her uncalled for reaction.

"Ahh, you are so cute when you are angry," Tonks said as she poked his checks, ignoring the looks fuming he was giving her. Then collecting herself, she voiced in a much more serious tone, "Anyways, why do you care what he thinks?"

"Did you not hear what he said," Harry nearly shouted, "I am the perfect master, I am... I am a Malfoy, a bigot, arrogant, ass."

"Are you any of that stuff?" Tonks put forth in a simple manner.

"No, but..."

"NO but," Tonks cut him off with, "You are or you aren't. It is that simple, okay."

Nodding his head, Harry uttered in a more confident tone, "I am not."

"Good," Tonks uttered as she played with Harry's hair to which he brightened up a bit. Not noticing the awkward situation that she put him in, the spunky witch continued, "Also do not listen to Kreacher, he is a ancient house elf that has long been shaped by Great-Aunt Walburga and she was a mean bitch."

Pausing to face the younger wizard, the young gallant witch spread her hands wide open and declared. "Alright come here to your older cousin and let her take all your boo-boos away."

"Hey." Harry shouted feeling indignant with the way he was being treated. However, before he could do anything the young spirited witch took him into her chest and wrapped her hands around him.

"It is going to be alright," the soon to be Auror sung as she rocked Harry from side to side, "Just let your older cousin take all your pain away."

"Mmmm," Harry sighed from within Tonks's wonderful breasts. It felt like he was both in heaven and hell at the same time as he felt those gorgeous breasts wrap around him though at the same time he was suffocating and losing oxygen.

Finally Tonks let him go and he experienced an unusual feeling as he was both glad to be breathing in and out plus saddened by the loss of her arms around him.

"So do you feel better now little cousin?" the young witch posed in a teasing manner.

"Can you please stop treating me like a little child?" Harry replied in a pleading tone. All he wanted was for her to see him as a love interest and being seen as a child wasn't helping his case.

Pinching his cheeks, Tonks teased, "Oh does our little man see himself as an all grown up adult!"

"Yes." He grated out after all he has been through if he isn't an adult then he did not know what he was because a child sure as hell couldn't have led his life.

"Prove it." Tonks dared him as she continued playing with his cheeks.

Not knowing what came over him, Harry was up from his seat and towering over the seated witch then went for her lips.

He did not know how many countless times he fantasized about capturing her full lips, but now that he did it was so much better than whatever he imagined. He could already smell the oceanic scents coming off her as he was so close to her and brushing his lips against her. Harry basked in the full scent of her and took it all in as he fully smooched her lips.

The spunky witch that was teasing him just moments before stood frozen there, shell shocked by his actions, and Harry took great advantage of it. Having enough fun snogging those luscious lips, Harry reached out with his tongue and crossed the bridge gates that was her teeth then into her mouth.

Touched upon an unmoving piece of soft flesh-- Harry enclosed his own tongue around it and gave it a long, sensitive swirl. Wanting to find a bit more stimulates, Harry grasped those breathtaking orbs he had his eyes on for countless days and gave them a tight squeeze.

Moaning underneath the deep kiss, Tonks's eyes lidded close, and just as she was finding enjoyment in his ministrations Harry slowed his tongue action. Suddenly withdrawing both his hands from kneading her breasts but not before he gave her hard nipples a firm pinch, he stepped back and also removed his tongue followed by a thin line of saliva.

Groaning at the loss of both his tongue and hands, Harry came close to the shape-shifting witch ears until she could feel his hot breaths upon them and whispered, "Tell me, was that the kiss of a little boy?"

Before Tonks could even get a chance to reply, Sirius's voice echoed from the stacks. "Harry," the older man shouted as he made his way to where he was.

Tonks hurried to rearrange her clothes but there was not out of place so it was only done in mindless panic.

Though to be honest, she wasn't the only one panicking, one question kept on playing inside of Harry's head, why did he do it? If there was anyone to blame it had to be Sirius, he was the one that put all this junk in his head, but to be honest it was paying off.

For the first time, Tonks was flustered and blushing like a pure maiden that Harry nearly chortled. Plus from the side long looks she was giving him, things were really progressing along.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry called out once the older wizard came into sight. "What's up?" he asked in his most calm and collected voice.

"I finally found an answer about your scar!"

Doing a double take, Harry goggles up at the man in surprise. He knew that Sirius was looking high and low for answers about his lightning scar and he was thankful for that, but his situation seemed so unusual and one of kind he never thought answers would be found, it seemed like Sirius proved him wrong.

"What did you find?" Harry questioned as he was all attention now and listening up closely.

"I will need Dromeda to double check but I think you have a Horcrux in your scar."

"A what now?" Harry asked, having no clue what his godfather was talking about.

"A Horcrux is an object that contains a piece of a soul, thus even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged," Tonks interjected in a voice barely above a whisper.

"How the hell do you know that," Sirius asked as a look of surprise crossed his face, "That is not common knowledge."

"Lets just say I've dealt with my fair share of cursed objects in my time at Hogwarts and I had a curse breaker for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Taking her vague answer as it is, Sirius proceeded on, "What little Tonks over there said is right."

"Hey, I am not little." Tonks shouted from the side to which Harry found immense satisfaction, if things weren't so serious he would have been smiling from ear to ear.

Ignoring the young witch, Sirius just trudged on, "I think we know who it belongs to."

"Yea," Harry said as a grim look plastered his face. Even if he somehow killed Voldemort which there was no denying he would, the ass hat would still remain alive since Harry was alive. Then as if connecting a few dots, Harry finally realized what that old meddling fool was up to, he wanted both him and Voldemort to take each other out.

"Do you know the worst part," Tonks said with a sad and disgusted shake of her head, "How they are created. You have to kill an innocent soul then cannibalize."

"How could he do that-- that sick fuck," Harry asked in pure revulsion of the dark wizard.

"Well," Sirius said, "There is no need for all the doom and gloom. I didn't come here with that piece of information, I found that a long time ago. No, I found a way to safely remove and destroy the Horcrux."


	11. Chapter 8: Rituals

"So is this really going to work." Harry asked as he sat in the middle of a grand magic circle with only a white robe on. Today was the day after that Sirius found the ritual to remove the Horcrux from within him, and now they were getting started with it.

"I think so." Sirius said with a shrug as he was setting up magical ingredients at the required areas of the magic circle.

"I think so is not a proper answer." Harry replied.

"Okay, I am 70% sure that it will work out."

"Hey, what?" Harry shouted unable to believe this man, "You do know this is my life on the line. Not some joke."

"You should know by now Harry not to take Sirius serious " Lupin said from the other side of the magic circle, he was on duty of drawing out the magic circle. Today he decided to take a day off from work and come help out in this momentous occasion.

"But I'm not joking," Sirius uttered, "There is a 30% chance this might fail." At that point though, nobody was listening to the prankster wizard.

"Here you go dear,"Mrs. Tonks voiced as she stepped up to Harry with a salve in her hands. "Rub this all over your body and make sure you do not miss a spot."

"Sure," Harry answered with a nod, "But how am I going to get my back?" Harry inquired as he pointed towards his tail end that he wasn't fully able to cover.

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Tonks said with a nod, seeing his point. "Nymphadora," the older witch shouted.

"Yes mom." Tonks called back from the corner where she was helping her mother brew potions and make ointments.

"Come here and help Harry put on this ointment," the older witch commanded.

"Why me?" Tonks complained.

"Young lady," the older witch uttered in a stern voice, "Stop talking back and do as you are told!"

"Fine." the young witch grumbled out as she walked over to the center of the magic circle, making sure not to step on the chalk.

Handing the salve to the younger witch, Mrs. Tonks commanded to her daughter, "Here be of some use and help Harry get his back." With that, the older witch departed and headed back to her makeshift potion station.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you," Tonks accused as she narrowed her eyes towards him.

Unbuttoning his clasps on his back, Harry stopped at the mid way point and uttered to Tonks, "You can think whatever you want, but you need to hurry up, the ritual is about to start."

Muttering under her breath, the young witch eventually knelt behind his back and started to apply the salve. As the minutes went by, Harry took great enjoyment from the young witch long, delicate hands softly suddenly stroking all over his back.

Breaking free from the pleasure he found in massage, Harry suddenly voiced, "Are you still mad at what happened yesterday?"

Pausing with her task, the young witch seemed to be collecting herself then whispered so that she couldn't be heard which was pointless since everyone was several meters away and busy with the respective task. "Yes, of course I am. That was totally uncalled for what you did yesterday." while she resumed her task.

"But aren't you the one who dared me?" Harry inquired, turning the question on her.

"What! No, I was just teasing you, I- I did not expect you to...."

"..to kiss you." Harry finished for her as he craned his neck over and grinned at her in triumph.

"Yes, but do not say that out loud." the witch warned as she looked around to see if anyone noticed their conversation.

Ignoring her cautions, Harry pressed on, "What, are you going to tell me you did not enjoy it?"

"Ye- NO, no I did not enjoy it." Tonks nearly shouted as her face turned a bright pink-red.

"Really?" Harry asked in a husky voice barely above a whisper as he rubbed his thumb against her lips. "If you want we can try it again then see if you enjoyed it or not."

"Not in front of everyone." The young witch slipped up as a slight shiver took hold of her.

"So you wouldn't mind doing it in private?" Harry asked, smelling blood like a shark. Not giving her a chance to reply or even realize what he said, Harry removed his thumb and stated out loud, "Thank you Tonks, it seems like we are done here."

Taking the salve from her hand, Harry continued on, "Here let me take that from you, I got it from here on, you can go help Aunt Dromeda."

Gazing up at him as a cloud of desire passed through her eyes, Tonks silently got up from the floor and hurried off to her mother. Harry watched all that as a smile played on his lips, he felt giddy with all the power he was gaining on the lively witch. Harry had no idea where all this sure-fire confidence came from but maybe listening to Sirius brag about his dozens of conquests back in his Hogwarts days perhaps something really did sink into his head.

Whatever was giving him the level headed and self-assured boost he was thankful for it. The old abused Harry would never have been playing a much older girl like that and making her have the hots for him.

Quickly putting on the rest of the salve, Harry settled back into his cross legged pose then waited for the ritual to begin.

Once more, Mrs. Tonks came up to Harry and this time, she held a liquid potion in her hands, "Alright dear, we are finished with the magic circle, so you just need to drink this and we can begin."

"Alright," Harry said as he drank up the clear red potion in one gulp, "Let's begin!"

Taking their places in the four cardinal directions everyone took out their Athame then sliced their palm letting the blood flow freely to the magic circle. Then as one like everyone practiced yesterday, they shouted out the incantation.

"Ut fiat essentia reditu suo in loco

Natura loci dimittere iustis reddere

Sit enim mortuus est reditu suo in loco!"

Suddenly the intricate diagram lit up in a bright shiny golden brilliance. Not letting the light show distract them, all four participants of the ritual continued to utter their incantation.

Closing his eyes then taking in deep calming breaths Harry waited for the true ritual to begin. Abrupt a burning sensation took hold at the sight of his lightning scar, slowly the sensation spread all over his body until he felt like he was on fire from toes to his tips of his fingers.

Then the pain came. It was a great explosion of throbbing pain that a groan escaped from his lips. From his scar, Harry could feel a sort of resistance that was going on as he was assaulted from two directions both from his scar which was fighting back and the ritual that was tearing into him.

Harry's mind felt like splitting in half as he couldn't help it anymore and grabbed his skull, trying to fight back against the pain. Suddenly one gave in, Harry thought it was the soul in his scar but he couldn't be sure as the pain seemed to grow.

Biting his inner cheek to feel a bit of clear harness, Harry felt blood on the tip of his tongue. Ignoring it since it wasn't helping at all as he tried to break free from the pain. Not even realizing what was happening, Harry fell into a tranquil quiet meditation state.

Everything disappeared, the pain, the continuous incantation echoing in the background, the two forces fighting within his body until Harry fell so deep into his meditation that he reached a state he never before touched upon.

Suddenly an eye, not the two mundane ones, but a third eye he never knew he had opened!

Out of the blue, Harry could now see clearly but not in atypical sight of before. Now he see things as the way they actually are. Right now Harry could see two forces fighting right before him-- standing in front of him was a pale, sickly creature humanoid in appearance dripping nauseating ichor. Then across from him was a gigantic knight in gold shining armor and its hands held a great sword and shield of the same brilliance.

Seeing the two large than life beings fighting against each other right before him, Harry was rendered speechless as all he could do was watch the battle. Gathering himself after a while, Harry got out of the stupefied state, then tried to think of something to do.

It was clear that the pale disgusting creature was Voldemorts soul, and that knight must be the manifestation of the ritual. Harry knew that he had to do something to help the knight in literal shining armor, but what?.

On the spur of the moment, Harry thought back to the hallway and how he telekinesis threw Kreacher against the wall, and force chocked him. Although it wasn't one of his brightest moments, he somehow did the impossible and performed accidental magic at his age. Harry wondered if he somehow could repeat that action, he highly doubted it but it was worth a try since he wasn't really doing anything except sitting there.

Trying to reach down for that feeling he experienced last time, Harry dug deep and tried to pull out that unique feeling. Instantaneously like the feeling was waiting to be grasped, Harry knew that he would be able to push and pull with his mind.

Shoving the pale creature in a wave of telekinesis force, Harry was able to unbalance it and as if just waiting for that moment, the knight rushed in and bashed Voldemort's soul fragment sending it flying into the air. Then following it up with two crisscross slashes, more ichor flowed from the sticking creature and causing it to shriek in pain.

Not giving the creature even time to collect itself, Harry used his telekinesis and threw the soul fragment in the air. Somehow working in sync with Harry the knight jumped into the air after the pale creature then in one downward chop, beheaded Voldemort's soul manifestation-- ending the fight once and for all.

However it did not end there, once the creature's head toppled to the ground, its body slowly disappeared into pale white dust which flew at Harry at top speed. Unable to even react, the dust cloaked him and like smoke entered through his nose and mouth, choking him briefly.

Harry did not know how, but he felt memories ebb slowly into his mind. Memories of a soul he knew very well Lord Voldemort. Quickly he did the only thing he could do, use his Occlumency, and then with haste create a whole storage system for the memories.

It was like he had a computer in his mind filled with data that he could look over at any time.

Letting out a breath he did not even know he was holding back, Harry felt relief flow through his body. He didn't know those memories of Voldemort. Would he go crazy, cold, or evil, he did not know, but thankfully all was okay now.

Coming down to the ground the knight sheathed his sword and slung his shield to his back, facing Harry the being gave him a bow from its neck then was gone in a wisp of golden dust. Staring at the space in which the being of golden brilliance stood only moments ago, Harry tried to rationalize what happened before his eyes.

Shaking his head to himself, Harry was about to try to find an end to this otherworldly visual perception. However, it seemed like all the breathtaking sights were not over as of yet considering that a fiery orange serpent countless meters long appeared in the air. Sweeping down to the ground, the giant snake devoured the soul fragment lying headless on the ground in a single gulp then spiraled around high in the close chamber.

Looking fixedly at Harry who was still in his cross-legged position on the ground, Harry knew that couldn't be a good sign. Sloping down low towards Harry, the serpent opened its jaws wide and came down barreling as all Harry could see was a gaping dark pit consuming his whole peripheral vision.

Instinctively using his hands to cover himself, Harry did not feel the burning sensation he expected of being devoured by a giant fire serpent, all he felt was the cool caress of cold, stale air the opposite really of burning fire.

Opening his eyes and removing his hands and elbows from his face, Harry gazed around his surrounding. Doing a double-take Harry saw that he was back in the ritual chamber, examining himself. He wondered how the hell was that possible maybe he experienced some sort of hallucinations and he dreamt up of everything. Yet there was no denying how vivid everything he experienced was, shaking his head and putting everything in the back of his head Harry slowly got up from the cold stone floor.

This time taking in everything fully, Harry saw Tonks lying on the ground unmoving, he knew that she wasn't dead, thank god, since her chest was rising and falling in a slow constant rhythm. Lupin also laid on the ground and he seemed to be awake but in a lot of pain if the groaned and grimaces were any indication. On the other hand, Mrs. Tonks seemed fine as she sat in a meditation pose, and was taking in deep breaths and slowly letting them out. The only person that stood standing was Sirius but he seemed unsteady on his feet, but grinned at Harry when he turned his gaze upon him.

Walking over to the man who was his godfather, Harry inquired from him, "What happened here, Sirius, you all look pretty out of shape?"

"Agh, not so loud," Sirius grimaced as he clutched his head. "It seemed like the ritual took a lot out of us then what we expected," he answered once he seemed to collect himself.

"Oh," Harry said realization dawning upon him, "You guys are all magic exhausted." He read about this predicament that sometimes plagues witches and wizards; when a magic-user bottoms out his or her magic reserve they become nearly magically inept for a while and get afflicted with numerous ailment.

"You want to sit down?" Harry asked as he tugged along the wizard to a corner so that he could sit down and rest.

"I am fine," Sirius said as he waved off Harry's concerns, "We still need to get started on your second ritual."

"My second ritual?" Harry intoned, having no idea what the man was talking about. Maybe he went delirious thanks to the loss of all his magic reserves.

"Yea," Sirius stated, "I wanted to keep it a surprise but now it looks like you will have to complete that on your own."

"Okay," Harry said, stopping the man right there, as he forcefully sat him down on the ground. "I have no idea what you are talking about and you are in no shape to do anything else."

"The ritual is important," Sirius muttered as his eyes slowly lidded close, then snapping them open he insisted, "You must carry out the second ritual pup."

"Okay, okay," Harry falsely promised, "You just rest and leave that to me."

Nodding his head, Sirius's eyes slowly lidded close then before long he was dozing off.

"Your Godfather was the one who powered most of the ritual, and he had to summon a fiendfyre at the end to completely destroy the soul fragment," the voice of an older witch stated.

"So that explains that giant fiery serpent I saw in my weird vivid dream," Harry exclaimed as things slowly started to clear up.

"What?" Mrs. Tonks asked, clearly not catching what he said.

"Oh," Harry said, "I had this strange vision where there was a sickly apparition of Voldemort and a knight in shining armor plus there was a blazing serpent in the end."

"Wait," Mrs. Tonks stated, stopping Harry right there, "Could you please start from the top?" she asked as confusion and a glim of something was written in her eyes.

"Yea, sure," Harry said with a shrug, even though he had his doubts about what he experienced there was no way he could pass it off as a hallucination. Thus Harry started from the top and told Mrs. Tonks everything that happened during the ritual-- who knows maybe a second mind could help him parcel out everything.

"Amazing," Mrs. Tonks uttered as awe was written all over her face.

"What's amazing?" Harry asked, as he wanted to know what the older witch learned.

"You, my dear, developed Magic Sight; a rare and powerful ability that's well sought after. Simply amazing!"

"Okay," Harry said very slowly, "But what is this Magic Sight, exactly?"

Shaking her head, the older witch stated, "The fact that you were not even trying to gain that ability, surprises me more than anything. Magic Sight my dear is as the name implies; the ability to see magic in all its entirety. Plus some side effects are that you see things as they actually are-- meaning illusions won't work on you, you can see invisible creatures and objects, you can notice secret doors hidden by magic, reveal the original form of a creature or shape shifter, see into the Ethereal Plane, and so much more."

Whistling out loud at the turn of his fortune, Harry now fully realized what he truly gained during that ritual.

"Also," Mrs. Tonks continued, "the telekinesis you mentioned is wand less magic; the ability to perform magic without the use of a wand, staff, stave, or other magic implements. Also astonishing that you developed it at such a young age."

From the mention of wand less magic, Harry needed no introduction to the subject matter. He knew perfectly well about the ability to perform magic without the use of a wand. All young wizards and witches know how difficult it is and what a sign of power it is, only the best and brightest wizards and witches could perform that feat.

"Is there anything else that you experienced dear?" the older woman asked.

Shaking his head a bit too quickly in fact that it might raise some question, Harry decided it would be best to keep it to himself that he had Voldemort's memories. Having all that knowledge on dark magic, evil rituals, demonic summoning, devil contracts, necromancy, shadow magic, and so many other evil powers at his fingertips is never a good thing, and publicly sharing it with people is even worse.

Turning to face the older witch, Mrs. Tonks looked to be sure-footed on her feet but he could see the weariness in her eyes. "Are you sure you should be walking around after that tiring ritual?" Harry asked as the concern was evident in his voice.

"I am alright," Mrs. Tonks said, waving away his concern just like her cousin. In that way, they were both similar, tough resilient people who can weather any storm.

"Your godfather is right, this is the best opportunity when all burdens have been lifted off you to complete the second ritual."

"What is this second ritual?" Harry asked.


	12. Chapter 9: Second Ritual

"What is this second ritual?" Harry asked.

"Like Sirius said he wanted to keep it a surprise-- said it would be a good gift for your 14th birthday that approaches. Anyways he found a way to remove the dangerous basilisk poison in your vein and to even make it your own."

"I still do not understand," Harry said, unable to clearly wrap his head around all this.

"You will when the ritual is completed." Mrs. Tonks replied. Then suddenly calling out, "Kreacher," the ancient house-elf appeared in the ritual chamber.

"Kreacher," Mrs. Tonks repeated, "Take Sirius to his bedroom then find my daughter and Lupin proper living rearrangements."

Motioning with his head towards the house elf so that he could reinforce the older witch's order while also uttering to it. "Do as she tells you, Kreacher, no question asked."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter," the old house elf rasped and with that he first disappeared with Sirius who was long dozed off then came for Tonks and Lupin to see them safely off to bed.

Turning her gaze towards the young wizard, the mediwitch inquired, "How did you get Kreacher to follow you so well? I thought that I would have to argue back and forth with him."

"It is a long story," Harry answered with a sigh, "Maybe I will tell you another time."

Nodding her head in acknowledgment, the mediwitch went over to her potion station and came back with an ointment in hand. "Head on upstairs then go get showered and have a change of clothes, after that use this to clean your wounds and during that time I shall prepare the second ritual."

"Wounds! What wounds?" Harry asked in confusion as he touched his arms, chest, then his face which was slick with blood. "Oh," Harry simply uttered, he must have done that to himself during the ritual thanks to all the pain he was suffering.

"Okay, I will be back real soon, Aunt Dromeda, don't overtask yourself."

"That is very kind of you dear," Mrs. Tonks replied as she rubbed his head playfully, "But do not worry yourself over little old me."

"Come on, Aunt Dromeda don't belittle yourself," Harry voiced in a stern manner. "You are important to me, Sirius, and a whole lot of other people and we won't want to see you bedraggled."

"Fine, I will take it easy dear," the older witch replied as a warm smile played on her lips. "Now hurry up, so that we shall begin."

\------------------------------------------------

Once again sitting in the middle of the ritual chamber with a magic circle surrounding him from all sides, Harry tried to ignore the itching sensation on his face. Now that he came to realize that his face was scored raw by himself, the pain came to sharp, clear focus. He felt like scratching it some more to ease the pain, but that would only worsen the abrasion.

Taking in deep, calm breaths Harry tried to focus on something else to shun the pain.

"Now listen up dear," Mrs. Tonks called out as she came to him with a tome opened to a select page. "This ritual is all on you, there will be none of our guiding hands to show you the way, and all the magic will be drawn from you alone."

"Well those are some comforting words," Harry grumbled, this was only his second time participating in a ritual and he only heard about the particular branch of magic this summer. Thus he could honestly say this was out of his league.

"It is going to be alright," Mrs. Tonks tried to comfort him. "You have a very large magic reserve so you will not be tapered out halfway, and if you follow all the steps properly-- you can make through it safely and succeed."

"Alright," Harry said, not being blind to taking risks. "What do I have to do?"

"You shall read this incantation then the ritual will begin and magic will slowly be drawn from you. It might be a painful process, but from what I can see from it, it will be well worth it."

"Are all rituals painful," Harry complained, one single round of that pure torture he went through was more than enough for a lifetime, there is no way he wanted to go back running in.

"There is no power to be gained without any suffering dear, that is the simple truth of the world," Mrs. Tonks simply stated. "Avoiding it will only confine you in mediocrity."

"Alright," Harry said, seeing no point in delaying the inevitable as he took the book from out of the older witch's hands then glanced at the passage. Nodding his head, Harry took the incantation to memory and handed the book back, "Let's get started and hope it succeeds!"

Stepping out of the magic circle only Harry was left inside, making himself comfortable Harry organized his mind and began.

"Unam animam meam facti sunt in me et bestia

Da mihi illum

Me virtus mea, ut non

Meis et omnes tremunt!"

Slowly lighting up and glowing in blood-red brilliance the blaze overtook the area and all was enveloped within it. Deciding it would be best to fall into that deep meditation state once again, Harry closed his eyes, slowed his breathing down, and cleared all thoughts away from his mind-- leaving it blank and empty.

Before long Harry felt something ignite within him followed by ice creeping down to his spine. It was like the blazing yang and the icy yin were lighting up in his body. However, Harry was somewhere else at that moment as he was back into that vivid and strange vision of his.

Before him stood a Basilisk dripping acidic poison onto the ground and the sheer size of it made that fire fiendfyre he saw before look like a tiny worm right next to the beast as it looked ready to swallow the whole moon in one gulp. Right next to the serpent was a Phoenix that nearly eclipsed the sun and it burned as hot and bright as it as well.

Both creatures were gazing down at Harry as if to judge him and see his worth.

Harry did not let the fear get to him as he returned the stare pound for pound.

Suddenly chirping in acknowledgment the blazing hot Phoenix spread its wings and seemed to flow into Harry. All at once, his body exploded in a fiery conflagration as every limp, muscle, bone, blood, and organ were set ablaze. It was like somebody stuffed a minute sun in his body and he was BURNING!

Slitting its eyes towards him, the Basilisk tasted the air with its tongue and slithered closer to him.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Harry shouted to the overgrown serpent. He had no idea what his rational mind was thinking angering a planetary size Basilisk but it was like he was slowly losing himself and becoming the flame and just like the flame he was wrathful.

Hissing at him in warning, Harry ignored it and carried on in proud swagger, "You got something to say, you little bitch? I killed you once with a pointy stick all when I was wet behind the ears! What makes you think I can't do it again, huh?"

Hissing louder at him, the giant poisonous snake seemed to weight its options as it seemed both ready to strike at him and pay him back double fold of the insults leveled at it, plus also very wary of him as it remembered well how the young wizard killed it thanks to its own arrogance.

"What!" Harry shouted as he pounded at his chest in a challenge, "Come at me, I will reteach you if you need it!"

Seeing that the basilisk didn't come any closer to him, a great amount of pride that he never knew he had in such amounts overtook and he pushed the serpent over the edge. "That is what I thought," Harry called out in a mocking tone, "Somebody is too chicken-hearted!"

Not even taking a threatening stance any more the great, big Basilisk lunged at his hissing and spitting in rage. However as it came barreling in, something came in answer, the Phoenix.

Letting loose a shrill cry from out of his own mouth that sounded very much like a Phoenix cry, the Basilisk was wrapped in fiery tendrils which inched the creature closer to him. Slowly it too was decomposed into motes of green light just like the Phoenix before it and a icy sensation exploded within his body.

However this time, the cold ice was countered by a burning hot warmth until everything was balanced out in his body and he slowly came back into himself.

The first thing that happened was he came out of the Magic Sight ability and back into the ritual room.

Taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, a hoarse voice called out, "Master Harry Potter, are you okay, sir? Your hair is on fire!"

Turning to face the speaker he knew quite well, Harry was about to answer the house-elf question with an affirmative but he caught his second sentence. Feeling for his head, Harry quickly took notice that he wasn't getting the sensations associated with touching regular hair, no it was clearly the warmth of a fire.

Then the question he should be asking is why wasn't he burnt, oh, and why is his hair now made up of FIRE!

"Kreacher," Harry uttered in a worried and concerned tone, "Why is your arm slowly turning into stone?"

"Step back, Kreacher," another recognizable voice called out, stepping into the light was Mrs. Tonks who quickly commanded Harry, "Close your eyes dear, I think you have the Petrifying Gaze from the Basilisk."

Doing as he was told, Harry closed his eyes shut tight and finally realized what this whole ritual was about. He was stealing the Basilisk and Phoenix magical abilities!

"Kreacher, go get Harry a blindfold and prepare a Mandrake for me so that I can cure your hand."

Listening to the nearly silent pop, Harry took notice that the house-elf was gone to do as he was told.

"So," Harry uttered, looking nowhere in particular though pointedly addressing the mediwitch. "I get that I gained Petrifying Gaze from the Basilisk, but what is this stuff about my hair being literally made up of fire?"

"Well, it seems like you gained the Fire Physiology from the Phoenix-- that would explain all that."

"So what, I am slowly going to transform into a misshapen humanoid fire form?" Harry asked as the worry was evident in his tone.

"No, dear," Mrs. Tonks encouraged, "It will take time for you to adjust and a bit of training to get a handle on all your new abilities but I am positive that you will soon make it all your own."

Letting out a puff of smoke from his nose, Harry tried to calm himself, Mrs. Tonks was right it will all be okay. Though it was quite difficult when your body was slowly changing into something else.

"Oh, you are back," Mrs. Tonks pronounce as she heard the slight popping noise of Kreacher's return.

"Now, Harry," Mrs. Tonks called out to him, "We will get started priming you up to date with all your new abilities but for now rest. You have been through a lot today."

Harry couldn't agree any more with that statement, the things he experienced today, he sure as hell will be remembering it for ages to come.

Yawning thanks in part to the older witch pointing out how tired he looked, Harry spoke to the house elf he had no idea where it was, "Kreacher could you apparite me to my bedroom."

"Of course Master Harry Potter," the old house-elf rasped as he touched Harry's shoulder and side along apparited him.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy!" Sirius called out as Harry entered the kitchen. Today seemed like an Italian cuisine as a large Italian Brunch Torte sat in the middle of the table, a small dish of Cloud Eggs, a nice helping of Frittata Florentine, and Tiramisu Crepes for a side order-- plus of course an assorted mix of beverages and drinks.

"Come on where is that smile?" Sirius asked as he pointed his fork at Harry. "You do know that you only turn-"

"-14 once in your whole lifetime," Harry finished for him as he sat down at the table. "That saying is starting to get old."

Pausing as he stared at Harry, Sirius demanded, "Alright come on tell me what is wrong?"

"What," Harry said through a mouthful of food, "There is nothing wrong. Everything is peachy!"

"You know that is not true, and so do I."

"Sirius," Harry tried to assure, "There is absolutely nothing wrong at all. You are just imagining it. In truth, I am so excited that I might look hesitant."

"It's them right?" Sirius simply asked as he nodded his head to himself.

"Who?"

"You know who, pup, those miserable animals. I knew that they would get in our way of fun today."

"It is not them." Harry shouted and in his vexation he bit into the fork and accidentally swallowed it down.

Sitting there Harry processed what just happened, he finally uttered out loud, "Sirius, I think I swallowed part of my fork," as he presented his munched upon fork.

"Do you feel any indigestion?" Sirius asked as he got up from his chair, "I can call Dromeda right now!"

"Strangely I don't," Harry said as he felt at his stomach. He knew that his stomach should be protesting but it unexpectedly felt okay.

"Mhm, I think we just found out another one of your abilites," Sirius stated as he sat back down, "Matter Ingestion. You must have gained that from the basilisk."

"Wonderful," Harry said with a sigh as he set the fork aside and picked up another one. Over the past couple days, it has been one surprise to another as he kept on finding out about new and interesting abilities he gained from the ritual.

He already knew about the Fire Physiology and Petrifying Gaze from the get go and was able to get a hold of it. Later he found out that he had Rapid Regeneration as his scratch wounds all over his face healed up the next morning, then it was Toxic Cloud after he burped out loud, plus there was Danger Intuition which he gained when he seemingly out of nowhere knew he was in danger then quickly side-stepped a falling ax. He also now has a whole host of different visions from infrared, aura to dark vision.

Oh, and he can't sing in the shower any longer since he gained Phoenix Lament and Death Song. Also he gained Veil of Shadows when nobody couldn't find him in the library where ever they looked. Now that Harry thought about it, it did explain how that Basilisk gets around unnoticed, even if it had the pipes there is no way you can't notice a several ton creature slithering around.

Plus there are a thousand other minor stuff that changed about him from Enhanced senses, reflects, strength, intelligence, durability, and a new feeling that overwhelmed him at times like wrath, pride, cunning, cold-heartedness.

Furthermore, Harry didn't even want to get started on all the other stuff that Mrs. Tonks was theorizing he might have like Poison Immunity, Extreme Longevity, Self-Sustenance, Self-Resurrection.

"Look," Harry said, getting back on track, "It's just nerves. This is my first actual birthday that is even though I do not count the one with Hagrid which was only smooshed."

"Alright pup," Sirius said, trusting Harry on this one. "Anyways, did Hagrid really do that?" Sirius asked as he leaned over and whispered like some gossip mongrel.

"Yep, he came with a flattened cake on my 11th birthday, but the surprise was well worth it when he told me I was a wizard. Best birthday gift ever! Plus giving Dudley a pigtail did help matters as well."

Guffawing out loud, Sirius remarked, "Wow, I never knew the half-giant had it in him."

"Yea," Harry said with a nod, "it really would be nice if we could invite him."

Sighing when he heard Harry's little side comment, the older wizard uttered, "You know we can't do that pup. Only the five of us can be here, letting anyone else come might alert that meddling old fool."

"I know, I know," Harry said, "I just would have liked it if my friends could have come."

"I am sorry..." Sirius tried to say but Harry cut him off with a wave.

"Do not blame yourself for a single second, Sirius, you did all you could," Harry uttered with firm conviction. "I know perfectly well the two men who are ruining my life."

Nodding in agreement and a bit of sadness for seeing his godson have to grow up so fast, Sirius tried to change the subject around. "You know our schedule today?"

"Yep, it is shopping all morning while you all prepare, then we head back and it is the surprise party."

"Hey," Sirius shouted, "You aren't supposed to know about that."

"Come on, I am not four years old," Harry stated, "I can see you all sneaking in the party supplies."

"Well, couldn't you at least pretend?" Sirius asked, "Dromeda and all of us put in a lot of time and effort to throw this party."

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug as he get back to his breakfast. "How is this for a surprise face?"

"Mhm, needs a little work," Sirius stated, "Work on it on the way back. Regardless," Sirius added, "You really need a lot more clothes, mine and regulus old clothes are getting too small on you and they are a bit faded too."

"Oh, and you can finally get out of this stuffy house, huh?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yep, that does help as well," Sirius replied with his own grin. "In any event, we can get all your school supplies right now and get that done and out of the way. Plus you can buy yourself more gifts if you want." Then as an afterthought, Sirius added, "Do not worry about the money, I have the whole Black fortune to myself. It can last us several lifetimes and then some more. Oh, and now that I think about it we will need to go to Gringotts to make sure that inheritance is all in order."

"So we will basically be going everywhere." Harry stated with a shake of his head.

"It seems so." Sirius replied with a nod.

"Well then," Harry pronounced as he pushed his plate away and wiped at his mouth, "Let's be on our way then."


	13. Chapter 10: Gringotts

"So where is the first stop going to be?" Harry asked as both he and Sirius came out of the side along apparition and on to a dark, dingy alley a block away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"First stop will be Gringotts. We will need to check up on my inheritance plus some other stuff that has me baffled." Sirius answered as he took out a small flask from his black leather coat pocket and drank it all down.

Shaking his head from side to side, Sirius slowly took on a whole new appearance as his grey eyes became blue, his hair blond, his face square with a strong jawline, his straight nose becoming squashed, and his frame much bulkier and wider. Sirius looked like an American football athlete from the telly.

"Let's go." Sirius said as he headed out the alley.

"Wait," Harry shouted, "Aren't you going to give me some polyjuice?"

"Why would I," Sirius answered back, "You look like a totally different person and your scar is very much faded-- you really can only notice it if you peer right up at it, plus if you let your hair fall down it will totally cover it up."

"Alright, sure," Harry said as he removed his hairband, letting his hair fall all the way to his shoulder then messed around with the front until it nearly reached his eyebrow. "But do I look like a girl?" Harry asked, trying to get Sirius's opinion.

"I grew my hair out," Sirius stated as he pulled his hair back behind his ear, "And do I look like a girl?"

"Mhm," Harry muttered, not giving the quick response that Sirius was looking for, "Maybe, I guess. I am always reminded of Lucius Malfoy when I see shoulder-length hair."

"Alright, fine," Sirius stated as he jerked his hands in the air, "We will go to a barbershop near here when we are done shopping."

"Yes," Harry said as he pumped his fists then got moving towards Leaky Cauldron. "I just did not want to say anything, but...."

"Then do not say anymore," Sirius cut off with a hand.

"Okay," Harry said, "But the latest fashion sense of younger people is neck length hair."

Pivoting his head to face Harry, the older wizard asked in an affronted tone, "Are you calling me old?"

"Well, you are my parents' age so there really isn't any youth left in you."

Coiling his arm around his godson neck, Sirius started knuckling the young wizard's hair, "Oh-hoho, so is that how you want to play it, huh?"

"I was just kidding, I was just kidding." Harry answered through fits of laughter.

"You better be," Sirius stated as he let go of Harry and walked into the wizarding pub, "Calling me old. You kids sure do have a lot of guts."

Passing through the customers and passersby both wizards walked to the back of the pub and into a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Pressing some stones, Sirius stepped back as the wall slowly started to part and an archway opened up into a busy street.

"Let's go," Sirius said with a nod of his head as he stepped through. "Remember," he added, "To all outward appearances we are uncle and nephew."

"Alright, sure," Harry said as he followed after him. "What do we say if anyone spots me?"

"We will still keep up the facade, though me being your uncle isn't false, nevertheless you will only give away that I am your guardian."

"Cool, cool." Harry uttered, though at this point he wasn't paying attention to what Sirius was saying as he took in the sights-- which never got old no matter how many times he walked down this particular street. Ducking under a low swooping owl carrying a letter, Harry watched all the wild display of magic going on as one wizard was putting on a fanciful light show another spelling the most strangest creatures. Sidestepping a goblin who barely reached his waist, Harry tried to catch up to Sirius who was a couple of meters ahead of him.

"Alright we are here." Sirius announced as he stepped onto the first level and waved his hands towards the large white marble bank.

"Well then let's head on in." Harry uttered as he climbed the steps by two or even threes. Coming up to the final landing one of the goblin doorman held the door for them, nodding his head in appreciation, Harry walked into the bank which was much cooler than the hot summer air outside.

Walking up to one of the bank tellers who turned his bald pate towards them, it addressed them with, "What can I do for you today?"

"We are here to see the Potter and Black account managers," Sirius simply stated.

Narrowing it eyes down towards them, the goblin took a glass shard from inside its dress poker and used it to peer at both of them in turn until it finally put the mirror away and replied. "Follow me then, Sirs, I will take you to both of them."

Walking in step behind the peach-green creature, they all left the entrance area and started walking deeper into the bank until they reached an office area. Heading down a wide and well-furnished hallway, the goblin came to a stop at an office numbered 26 then knocked on it.

"Yes, come in." a voice called out from inside the office.

Turning the door handle and opening the door, the goblin leading them nodded its head and greeted. "Sir Barnott, Master Harry Potter and Sirius Black are here to see you."

"Oh, hurry up and let them come in." The voice stated as sounds of organization echoed inside.

"Shite," Harry whispered, "They know you are here Sirius!"

"Don't worry," Sirius said as he waved away Harry's concern. "Goblins do not stick their neck in wizarding business unless their gold is at risk."

Widening the door for them, Harry and Sirius stepped into the office and was greeted to a plump creature with gold-rimmed spectacles seated on an elevated chair. "Yes, yes," the goblin called out in a cheery voice, "Please have a seat Master Potter and Black."

"I shall go receive the Black Family account managers," the bank teller announced to the crowd then closed the door and left.

Sitting down on the leather-bound chairs, the plump goblin turned to face Harry and announced, "Oh, Master Harry Potter how I have been trying to reach out to you or your guardian ever since that horrid night."

"I never got anything from you." Harry stated.

"No thanks to that meddling old fool." Sirius muttered with distaste.

"Whatever do you mean, Master Potter, did you not get any of the monthly, quarterly, and yearly bank statements I have been sending you?"

"NO," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"Oh, dear, my sincerest apologies Master Potter," the lump goblin profused as he was quite a bit distressed.

"It is not your fault," Harry tried to console, "You had no idea, and I had anti-mailing spells placed around me."

"No, no, this is a failing on my part, I should have known something was wrong when I did not get a single reply back all these years. Here," the goblin said as he reached into a large stack and pulled out a binder, "This holds all the records of Financial transaction that went on the last 13 years."

Taking the binder from out the goblin's hands, Harry skimmed over it and his head immediately got dizzy as he saw all the money moving around. Closing the binder shut, Harry placed it in his lap and spoke to the goblin, "I will go look over later Barnott, right now just tell me when there any unusual transaction that I should know of."

"Mhm," the goblin said as he rubbed at his chin, "Right now at the top of my head I can't think of any. There have been the usual gains from profitable business and some which you will need to look over and think about getting rid of, but for now, I can only think about a transfer to a family named the Dursley'."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted as his eyes nearly popped over.

"Ow, yes, Master Potter, I believe that they get 1,000 Galleons each year," the goblin replied, not noticing the young wizard's outrage. (A/N: 1 Galleon equal to 25 Pounds)

"Who authorized this?" Sirius asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Ah... Wh-who authorized it? Di-didn't the Potters do it? No, wasn't it, you? No. Who authorized?" Like a broken and confused record, the plump goblin stared off into nowhere and kept on asking itself the same question over and over.

"What the hell happened to it?" Harry inquired as he got up from his seat.

"He has been confunded," two voices replied at the same time.

Harry knew who the first voice belonged to, obviously his godfather, but for the second one, it was a first that he heard it. Turning around to face the second speaker, Harry came face to face with a grumpy looking goblin that had a permanent scowl on and behind him was the bank teller that lead them to the office.

"Gorkit, you old bastard, what is going on here?" Sirius asked as he gazed down at the goblin.

"We will need to go see King Ragnok about this then you will have your answers."

"Don't avoid the question Gorkit," Sirius stated, "It looks to me like one of your account managers has been compromised."

"You can bring all your charges and complaints before King Ragnok, other than that let's head-on." Then spinning to face the teller, the grumpy goblin uttered, "Boy, go see to Barnott and have a goblin healer check up on him."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, the bank teller grabbed the confused account manager and lead him off and away.

"Alright then follow me," the Black family account manager stated as he moved along.

Before long the small group made it to a large bronze door guarded by two goblins wearing golden pristine armor and holding massive halberds for their size.

"State your business." the guard on the left declared.

Coming to a pause at the door the goblin spoke up, "I am here to see King Ragnok about a very important matter."

"One second," the guard on the left stated as his companion took out a small orb and whispered into it. Once the creature was done talking, he nodded his head to his companion which he nodded back and said, "You may go in, King Ragnok awaits you."

Suddenly as if by magic, of course, the large doors slowly swung open on their own volition and a large chamber hall greeted them inside.

Walking in ahead of them, the short goblin ambled into the chamber hall and both wizards followed in step. Coming up to a large throne seating a stout goblin a bit taller than his other kins, the grumpy goblin took to a knee and stayed there.

Looking to Sirius for direction when they stood before a Monarch, Harry saw that the older wizard didn't bow or anything but gave a simple nod-- if anything really Sirius stood more taller and proud.

Following his example, Harry fixed the slight creases on his clothes the best he could, and stood as straight as he could. If he had known before that he would be meeting royalty, he really would have dressed his best than this regular clothes.

"You may arise," the Monarch finally spoke as the goblin got up from the floor and bowed his head.

"What is this important matter you have for me, Gorkit?"

"Your Majesty...." the goblin began as he retold everything that happened to the best of his knowledge.

"Mhm. What you told me is very worrying Gorkit, only a Sorcerer- a legendary Wizard- could do that by getting past our wards, having the spell remain active for years, and nobody being any the wiser at all."

"Your grace," Sirius uttered as he stepped forward, "I might know who it was."

"Who?" the goblin king asked as he turned to face the wizard.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!".

Rubbing his chin as he thought it over the goblin finally answered, "That would make sense, he is the only accursed Sorcerer thousands of kilometers around except for that Dark Lord. Now the question is do you have any proof?"

"No," Sirius replied, "But as you can see your grace, there has been a breach in the Potter's accounts and a transaction they never made has been done on their behalf."

Nodding his head, the goblin king turned his gaze towards the Black family's account manager and addressed him, "Gorkit see to it that the Potter family are paid back in full and with interest. Also, increase their security measures to Marquisdom."

Then turning back to face Sirius, the large goblin stated, "Although there is nothing much we can do about Albus Dumbledore, we shall still freeze his accounts for investigation matters," the Monarch uttered with a savage grin, "And for the gold, we shall personally collect on it."

"Thank you, your grace," Sirius said with a nod. "Now, I would like it if the Potter Will where to be unsealed!"

"Are you authorized to?" the goblin asked with a narrowing of his eyes.

"I am his godfather, you tell me, am I?"

"Fine, wizard, Gorkit go see if Barnott is mended and if he is, bring him to my office immediately."

Bobbing his head, the goblin account manager hurried then the goblin turned back to Sirius. "Let's head to my office, wizard, we can have refreshments there while we wait for Barnott."

\------------------------------------------------------

Sitting back and enjoying some tea with biscuits, the door to the goblin king's office swung open, and both the Black and Potter family's account manager strolled in.

"My King." both goblins called out as they took to a knee then hurriedly got up when the Monarch nodded his head.

"Did you bring the Potter Will?" the bulky goblin asked.

"Yes." Barnott replied as he presented a golden plaque.

"Play it." the goblin king stated with a wave of his hand.

"Of Course your majesty." the goblin replied as he made some weird hand gestures and two voices that he knew instinctively where his mother and father.

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and I, Lily J Potter(née Evans), do of sound Mind and sound Body, declare this to be our Final Will and Testimony, voiding all previous filed Will and Testimony. This Will and Testimony is dated on 31 July, 1980."

"To Sirius Black, we leave you with 100,000 Galleons, thanking you for all the joy and laughter you have brought in our lives! Don't you dare spend all our money partying and chasing women," Harry's mother added in the end and he heard his father chuckling in the background. That got a laugh out of Sirius as he smiled sadly.

"To Remus Lupin, we leave you with 100,000 Galleons, thanking you for all the wisdom and cautiousness you have brought in our lives! Fuck the system, you can life comfortably for your whole life even if you are a werewolf," this time it was Harry's father who made the remark and felt more than heard an elbow hit him in the ribcage to silence him.

"To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing if we are dead, let it be known that he must have betrayed us if we have been found. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper," Harry's mother tried to say until his father cut in, "I will be coming for you, you rat-tailed bastard even from beyond the grave!" However, he was quickly cut off as somebody seemed to have elbowed him and his mother continued, "Let the Auror force know that Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater."

"To...." Harry's mother and father continued as they kept on listing more and more people that they wanted to bequest a fortune to. Each and every single one of them where good friends of his parents who've done them great favors and helped along.

"In the event of our death," Harry's parents continued, "We wish to leave our son in the care of one named Sirius Black. He is Harry's Godfather and although reckless at times, he has a good heart and will do his best to take of our son."

"If anything were to happen to Sirius Black, we wish to leave our son in the care of the one named Remus Lupin. There is a separate account we opened which should deposit 5,000 Galleons a month to Remus Lupin for Harry's care."

"If anything were to happen to Remus Lupin or if he was refused guardianship of our son within the grounds he is a werewolf, we wish to leave our son in the care of one named Alice Longbottom. She is our son's Godmother and she will raise Harry just like her own son."

"If anything were to happen to Alice Longbottom, we wish to leave our son in the care of one named Amelia Bones. She is a close friend of ours and is the fiancé of a certain someone."

"If.... we wish for Minerva McGonagall...."

"If.... we wish for Amos Diggory...."

"If.... we wish for Molly Weasley..."

"If.... we wish for Pandora Lovegood...."

"If.... we wish for Rubeus Hagrid...."

"If.... we wish for Garrick Ollivander...."

As the list of people who Harry's parents wanted to live with went on and on, it finally reached the end.

"In the event of our death, we do not wish to leave our son in the care of any known Death Eater or the associates. Neither do we want to leave our son in the care of one named Albus Dumbledore as we know that he wouldn't give the proper care that our son requires. Nor do we wish our son to be ever left in the care of one named Petunia Dursley(née Evans) or her husband as they have a complete and utter hate for magic and anything to do with it."

"So mote it be!"

As the recording died down, silence greeted the office until the goblin king spoke up, "Was this Will carried out to the best of our abilities Barnott?"

Hanging his head low, the goblin answered, "No Your Majesty, it seems like I have been Confunded in this matter too."


	14. Chapter 11: Inheritance Ritual

A pin could be dropped into this room and the sound of it would echo endlessly in the office as the silence was absolute.

At long last, Sirius spoke up and it was clear that he was trying to hold it together, "I must say, you have all failed quite spectacularly. I think we shall take our business to the Gnomes of Switzerland, they are a lot more accommodating and seem to have a lot more competence."

"You can go over to those bludgeoning nitwits," Gorkit shouted as a look of disgust and loathing was plastered on his face.

"Master Black, you can not blame the goblin nation for this-- the fault all lies at me," Barnott also added as he looked close to weeping. "I can immediately be removed from the Potter accounts." he then helpfully added.

"NONE OF YOU have any right to tell me what to do," Sirius bellowed out, silencing any protest. "Your bank was given one simple task-- carry out the Potter's Will, and let us not even get to the breach in the Potter's accounts. I do not have to tell you how adamantly you failed in this task, do I? Thanks to it my godson has been living with magic hating animals who mentally, physically, and emotionally abused him!"

"My god." the plump goblin whispered as he looked even more grief-stricken.

"He had no clue about his own legacy; whether that be if he was a wizard or even of his own family and house."

"The audacity of them," Gorkit muttered in a spitting rage, "How could they treat the heir of a Most Noble and Ancient House like that!"

"I think that they get the picture." Harry uttered, stopping Sirius right there.

Grumbling, Sirius came to a pause and sat back in his seat which he had jumped out of somewhere in his wrath.

Speaking up in a composed tone, the goblin king addressed the two clients, "Let me first say on behalf of the nation I apologize for this terrible error. I would understand if you wish to take your business elsewhere but first hear me out,"

Giving Sirius the look, the older wizard stayed silent and let the taller than average goblin continue speaking.

"No matter what choice you make in the end, we will increase the security level of the Potter's vaults from Earldom to Marquisdom. We will also pay out of our own coffers the amount due to the recipient listed on the Potter's Will. Plus from now on you both will get 50% off on all of Gringotts bank's services. Finally, we will give young Harry Potter our very own Inheritance Ritual."

"I only heard whispers of that." Sirius muttered as a look of surprise flickered past his face.

Catching on to the mood of things, Harry asked, "What is an Inheritance Ritual, and what's the difference between the one Gringotts has?"

"It basically tells you what House you have Heir ship for," Sirius simply answered as he laid back in his chair and took a bite out of one of the biscuits.

Snorting out loud in disgust, Gorkit spoke up, "He is not giving you a full picture boy--each House has their own Inheritance Ritual to scrutinize if you, a heir, are truly the scion of that house and so line-theft is not committed. However what happens when a house dies out or there is no male living heir?"

"What happens?" Harry echoed, curious to know.

"You do what they do and sit the gold, do nothing." Sirius helpfully added.

Ignoring the wizard, the goblin continued, "You need to reach out, of course. All of a sudden bastard, cousins, nephews, aunts, in-laws are next in line to inherit. Now with the way you wizards and witches are killing each other off, there are countless houses that have died out and need new heirs to restore them."

"So basically you are telling me I might be in line to inherit multiple houses," Harry asked, trying to clarify things up.

"Yep," Sirius answered for him, "And there might be a whole host of houses you might be in line to inherit since this is an Inheritance Ritual that included each and every House since all the way back until King Arthurian times where the first Magical Houses arouse."

"What do you say to that?" the goblin king asked as he looked right at Harry.

"Now listen here. You can not simply buy us with-" Sirius tried to start off with, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Sirius I appreciate you getting angry on my behalf, but let bygones be bygones. I want to move on with my life and not let the past weigh me down. I do not know about you but I think that this will make good recompense."

Sighing, Sirius turned to face his godson, and his features softened, "If that is what you want pup, then..."

"Hey, I am not above getting sweet, sweet revenge." Harry affixed as he gave a crooked grin.

"HA, now that is my godson," Sirius uttered as he slapped his knees. Then turning to face the trio of goblins with a solemn gaze, "You heard the boy, let's get this ritual on the way."

Groaning, Harry recalled the two rituals he went through; the removal of the Horcrux and the assimilation of the Phoenix plus Basilisk. All the pain and agony he went through, he never wanted to relive that ever again but he knew of the sweet, awesome reward that awaits him at the end of the tunnel, he wanted that.

Feeling both miserable and exuberant, Harry got up from his chair and set aside his cup then followed everyone out of the office.

\-------------------------------------------

"You will need to sit."

"Yea, yea, I do not need to be told what to do twice." Harry cut off the goblin. Right now they were deep within Gringotts bank and two robed goblins that looked like shamans flanked him.

"You will need to cut your palm and smear it on the Great family tree," the second shaman goblin voiced as he gave Harry an Athame.

"Is that even safe." Harry joked, but the goblins gave no response but silence.

"Enough with your jokes boy," Gorkit called out from the sideline where he stood with his King, Barnott, and Sirius. "Go sit beside the Great family tree."

"Alright, I will be on my way." Harry said as he looked at the carving of the massive tree. Inscribed within its leaves of the tree were countless names of what he imagined to be wizards and witches, and on the trunk of the tree was written; [The Kingdom of Avalon]

"Anyways what is this 'Great family tree'" Harry asked as he put air quotes around the name.

"This marks all the wizards and witches that came to be since the times of King Arthur and Merlin," answered the goblin king. "We were ordered by His Majesty himself to create this when our nation came underneath his royal sovereign."

"Wow." Harry finally uttered getting a full scope of the picture as this marked nearly 2,500 years of wizarding history.

"Sort of does remind me of the blasted tapestry that my mother had." Sirius grumbled under his breath to no one in particular.

Once more appreciating the massive tree carved in the stone tapestry, Harry made his way over and sat at the base of it. Nodding his head to the goblin signaling that he was ready to get started. Standing at two opposite cardinal directions, the goblins started chanting and Harry found that as his cue to do as he was told. Cutting his palm with the silver ritual dagger, Harry smeared his blood on the carved tree.

He was surprised when he saw the tree light up like it was a Christmas tree and his blood slowly flowed upward, though he should have known better since this was MAGIC.

Closing his eyes shut, Harry knew the pain was about to start, and just as the thought crossed his mind, agony exploded within his mind.

Unknown to him the blood continued to flow upward until it reached the leaves of the tree and split into two distinct paths.

In Harry's mind eye, images of a man who had a close resemblance to him and woman with the same emerald-green eyes flickered past. Instantly Harry knew who the two individuals were-- his mother and father.

The two of them seemed to branch off far into the distance as two new couples appeared within his mind eye. The first was a plump friendly man who shared the same resemblance to Harry and his father and right next to him was a woman with the same Black family's features as Sirius and Aunt Dromeda. The second couple was a tall, well-built man with emerald-green eyes and black hair, besides him was a woman with fiery red hair and sapphire-blue eyes.

Harry did not know how he knew it but instinctively he realized that they were his grandparents.

Then quickly they too branched off into the distance as his great-grandparents came into view then his great-great-grandparents and his great-great-great-grandparents. The cycle kept on continuing as more and more people came into view-- they were of wild variety; some adventurers, others scholars, each and every single one of them leaving a small imprint behind.

Finally, a milestone seemed to be reached in what Harry assumed to be the Potter's line. A woman entered it by the name of Iolanthe Peverell, again Harry had no clue how he knew it but his blood seemed to be singing it to him. Iolanthe Peverell the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell, he wondered where he had heard that name before, married his 15th-century countless great grandfather Hardwin Potter and with her, she carried the last of the Peverell line.

After that encounter, the Potter line seemed to hit another momentous occasion as this time a man entered it one by the name of Leo Gryffindor--- last of the Gryffindor and great-great-great-grandson of Godric Gryffindor. It seemed like his long forgotten ancestor died in some war far away before his son was even born and Henry took his mother's family name of Potter and continued the line until today.

What came as a surprise to Harry was when the Evans' line hit its own milestone, here entered Rose Evans(née Ravenclaw) the second daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw who ran away and married a simple farmer. She was never known to the world because of one simple fact. She was a squib.

All of a sudden, things took a darker turn as the silent nightmares that plagued him all his life came to the forefront. Harry heard shouting coming from downstairs then a thump as a body seemed to fall to the floor, there before him was a woman with fiery red hair and the same emerald-green eyes as him whispering sweet words of comfort into his ears.

Then the door to the room flew off its hinges and in walked a figure cloaked in a black robe. The woman tried to plead for his life, but the dark figure was having none of that and fired a green, sickly spell at her and she dropped like a fly.

"NOOO." Harry shouted as he watched his mother die right before his eyes, the nightmare still persisted as the figure who Harry now knew was Voldermort walked towards his crib. Whispering a single incantation a bolt of dark neon green magic hurled towards him and seemed to bounce off something and fling back at the Dark Wizard.

The Dark Wizard went down with a shriek of defiance and pain until he branched off into the distance and figures quickly passed by-- dark figures of people who stood alone and committed countless atrocities. All of it came to a stop until a dark, green haired man with aristocracy features burned in his mind and Harry was quickly sent hurling out of the vision.

Coming back to the real world, Harry took in a sharp intake of breath as he tried to calm his nerves and wildly beating heart.

Coming right up to him was Sirius who had a concerned look on his face, "Are you alright pup?"

"Yes." Harry replied, lying to the man as he did not want to worry him about what happened long ago in the past.

Offering his hand, the older wizard helped the young one get up from the floor and helped him dust off. "Are you sure your alright pup?" Sirius asked once more, sensing that his godson wasn't telling the honest truth.

"Yep," Harry stated as he put on a false cheerful expression, "So what did I get?"

"Look up,. Sirius simply answered as he stepped aside.

As he looked up, before him was the carved stone tapestry and it was lit up with a thousand different lights. Harry stared at it in fascination and quickly picked up on all the witches and wizards he dreamt about during the ritual.

"What does it all mean?" Harry inquired as the goblins came into view.

"All the lights symbolize different things Master Potter," Barnott answered helpfully. "For example, the green light is symbolic of close blood ties," the goblin uttered as it pointed towards the Black Family and Ollivander Family. "Then there are blue lights which are symbolic of families you have alliances with," next the Longbottom Family and the Diggory Family were pointed out.

"Next is the grey lights which are Houses you have neutrality with," the Greengrass Family and the Prewett Family where pointed out. "Here are also the black which stands for families you have blood feuds with," families such as the Lestrange Family, Prince Family, and Gaunt Family were shown.

"Oh, and the lightless ones are Houses that died out," the goblin next pointed out, and no matter how many lights glowed there were even countless more that where blank and lifeless.

Cutting off the plump goblin, Gorkit spoke up, "All that matters is the Golden lights and the Red ones!"

"What do they stand for?" Harry asked, as he already had a partial idea of what it stood for.

"The Golden lights represent families which you can claim Heir ship over since you are the last living heir," the goblin stated as he pointed to countless houses across the tree. "The ones of real note are the Duke of Gryffindor, Duchess of Ravenclaw, Marquis of Peverell, and Earl of Potter."

"Then there are the red lights which means you have Heir ship by right of conquest, surprisingly that includes the Duke of Slytherin and many others that of little note really."

Whistling out loud, Sirius patted the young wizard on the back and expressed his astonishment, "It seems like you are on your way to riches and fandom!"

"Well, it was all thanks to you when you bullied the goblins into this," Harry elbowed the man. Then in mock severity, he added, "Don't worry I shall never forget you."

"Ha, so now you became a cheeky brat when you see all the money waiting for you, huh." Sirius replied in laughter.

Interrupting their light banter, the sour looking goblin asked, "If you are both done playing around like little children, let's head back to the office and review everything."

\--------------------------------------

Being back in the same office, Sirius and Harry found themselves back in their old seats and the two goblins stood across from them and the goblin king sat in his lavish chair.

Presenting them both some papers with a whole lot of money, the Black family's account manager spoke up, "Now for most Heir apparently they can only claim Lordship when they reach the age of Majority."

"Ah, I sense a however here," Harry stated with a shake of his head.

"Yes," the goblin continued, not liking the young wizard's interruption, so Harry decided to shut his trap and let him do all the talking. "Since you are the last living male heir, you will need to claim Lordship immediately."

"Okay, so how do I go about doing that?"

"It is simple, Rings of Lords," Sirius answered.

"Yes," Gorkit resumed, "We have already done the task and asked that they be brought up from the family vaults so that you can put them on."

Just as the goblin uttered those words, a polite knock echoed from the brown mahogany door.

"Come in." the goblin king called out.

Entering was a goblin who carried in his hands a box with 5 rings of different colors and shapes on a richly furbished black pillow.

"So those are the rings?" Harry asked as he stared at the fine pieces of artwork. No wonder their called lord rings, they would put any wedding ring to shame. "Well, it doesn't sound that hard putting on some rings." Harry voiced to the room at large.

"Sure it isn't difficult for a true heir," Sirius uttered with a shrug, "But if you're not then there are plenty of nasty curses placed within them if you aren't."

Gulping, Harry swallowed down his nervousness. He then turned to face the goblins, "So are you guys 100% sure that I am eligible for these Houses?"

"50-50" Gorkit uttered with a savage grin.

Laughing awkwardly, "Yeah, that was a joke right? Good one, Gorkit."

Giving his goblin coworker a disappointed look, Barnott reaffirmed, "Yes, Gorkit is only joking with you Master Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin."

"Just Potter will do." Harry stated.

"Yes Master Potter," the goblin returned with a nod, "The only issue lies in the fact that some heir or heiress might be hidden beyond our magic's, other than that it is assured that you will claim the rings."

"Great," Harry muttered, "Let me just throw my life on the line for the millionth time."

Hearing his sarcastic remark, Sirius smacked him on the shoulders and retorted, "Now that is the spirit pup!"

'Yep, that proves it,' Harry thought, 'I am surrounded by madmen!'


	15. Chapter 12: Rags to Riches

Picking up the Potter lord ring first, since it had to do with his closest kin, Harry closely scrutinized it. The ring was of a black-greyish metallic color, the width of a quarter of his finger. On the center of it was a coat of arm, a Golden Aquila, within a read and gold shield and in its talons was House Potter written boldly. Then on the edge of the ring were words that read; Deeds, Not Words!

Turning the ring around in his palm, Harry held it out, took a deep breath, and put on the ring in one single motion. Once the ring was on his left ring finger thankfully nothing seemed to happen until the ring started to adjust itself till it fit snugly.

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Harry presented the Lord's ring to the room at large. "It worked," Harry announced looking himself over, he added, "And I am still alive."

"Well that is good and all pup," Sirius declared, "But you got four more rings to put on before you go start celebrating."

"Ah shit." Harry muttered as he looked at the four other rings that awaited him.

\------------------------------------------

"Yes," Harry declared as he gazed up at the five different rings on each of his fingers on his left hand. It was a pretty good decision on his part if he was going to lose a hand then let it be only his left than his right hand he figured. However, he somehow survived through it and came out alive with 5 different lordships within hand.

"I finally did it." Harry uttered with a sigh of relief.

"I never had any doubts you would pup." Sirius voiced.

"You're lying." Harry declared.

"Okay, I had bets going on inside my head for a 4 to 1 odds."

Laughing at his antics, Harry turned to face the goblins and asked, "So do I have to carry around all these rings?" It would be obstructive if he were to have rings on all fingers.

"You can fuse them all into one ring," Gorkit stated, "Just think of it and it will happen."

Doing as the goblin instructed, Harry made the thought and watched as all five rings flowed into one single ring. "Wow." Harry uttered as he gazed at the simple black band.

"Now if you can have a seat," Gorkit said as he waved at Harry's chair, "We will need to review all your assets and you shall begin your lordship duties."

"Alright sure," Harry said as he sat back down in his seat. "What are these lordly duties I must perform anyways?" Harry asked, in his opinion it really couldn't be that hard, can it?

"There are numerous things that will occupy your attention Master Potter," Barnott answered. "You need to maintain your properties, manage your assets, expand your family magic, run your business, formulate more patents to keep your repository competitive, arrange alliances, lobby for rights, claim your seats and participate in the Wizengamot, organize parties and gathering, see to your vassals."

"What the hell, that is a full-time job all in itself." Harry shouted as he listened to the goblin list more and more duties.

"Yes," Gorkit stated, "And you have five whole Great Houses to manage. That is why we told you to forget about the other Lesser Houses you have Heir ship over and stick to the more prominent and well to do Families."

"No shit Sherlock." Harry cursed, where was the simple he was imagining about. Was this what all Pure-bloods got up to during their working hours?

"For now," the goblin king uttered, "You will need to pick and choose new account managers so you can go over everything since there hasn't been one for over 300 years on just the latest house to die off."

"Won't Barnott do?" Harry asked as he signaled with his head towards the plump looking goblin.

"I am sorry Master Potter but I will be stepping down as the Potter account manager for all that has transpired under my supervision," the goblin solemnly declared. "Nevertheless I can never take on all the duties for 5 Great Houses."

Staring fixedly at the goblin, Harry inquired, "How long have you been serving as the Potter account manager, Barnott?"

"42 years, Master Potter," the goblin replied though from the confusion written on his face he clearly had no idea where this was heading. However, he respectfully decided to not ask and play along with the young wizard.

"So you have been faithfully serving my parents for countless years?"

"Yes, and your grandparents as well, Master Potter."

"Now tell me," Harry asked, "Does anyone have the wealth of knowledge and know-how about the Potter accounts than you?"

"No Master Potter." the goblin polity answered.

"Well then that settles it," Harry uttered as clapped his hands together in total finality, "You will continue with your services."

"But Master Potter," the goblin exclaimed, "I can not. I have failed you and your family deeply."

"Everyone in this room knows who betrayed the Potter family, Barnott, and it clearly wasn't you," Harry stated. "Anyways, I like you and I rather have you as my account manager for the Potter family assets."

"Master Potter," the goblin called out as he looked close to crying once he heard Harry's remark. Then standing up with his head held high and the best savage look he could intimidate, he declared, "I promise you, Master Potter, I will have your coffers flowing and your enemies bleeding beneath your feet."

"Thank you." Harry replied, though he wasn't sure of the sudden bloodthirstiness that the goblin showed, all the same, he appreciated his newfound confidence and eagerness to serve.

Finally turning back to face the Goblin King, the young wizard stated, "As you can see I will be keeping Barnott on retainer and about the other Houses, I will count on your nation's discretion to find me the four new account manager's."

"Will do." the Goblin King answered as he nodded his head.

Speaking up, Barnott interjected, "If so, then I shall act as your account manager for all five accounts during the interim, Master Potter. Now if you can look closely at the parchments laid out before you, they shall list all your family's assets."

Doing as told, Harry flipped over the first small pile named Potter family and turned to the first page.

House of Potter

Title: Earl of Powys

Vassals: House Boot(Baron), House Cole(Knight), House Dehoff(Knight)

Total Assets: 15,874,933 Galleons, 63,012,752 Sickles, 489,943,771 Knut

Private Properties in Great Britain: Potter Manor-- Powys(Unplottable, Fidelus, Blood Ward), Potter Wizarding Tower-- Yorkshire(Unplottable, Fidelus), Potter Fortress-- Beddgelert(Unplottable, Fidelus), Potter Villa--Scotland, Potter Estate-- Wales, Potter Mansion-- North London, Potter Studio-- downtown London, Potter Cottage-- Godric's Hollow.

Private Properties outside Great Britain: Potter Vineyard-- Portugal, Le Potturis Chateau-- France, Lily's Lagoon--Italy, Marauders' Den--Florida, Potter Retreat--Caribbean islands, Potter Hotel--Eygpt, Potter Lair--Istanbul, Potter Citadel--Jerusalem.

Shareholds: Sleekeazy's Hair Potion Company(100%), Daily Prophet(27%), Fleetwood(82%), Rolls Royce(42%), Firebolt Broom Manufacturer(51%), Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour(68%), Taxis London(23%), Honeydukes Company Ltd.(22%), Sovereign Theatre(33%), The Kingly Court(21%), Peachy Witchy(19%), C. Gilbert & Co. Ltd.(61%), Incantation Records(27%), Magical Chrome(13%), London Estate(5%), Wand Tuning(37%), Schletters Distillery(74%), Enchanted Feather Co.(53%), Kowalski Quality Baked Goods(77%), Scribbulus Writing Implements(81%), Quality Quidditch Supplies(45%), Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment(64%), etc.....

Patents: Probity Probe, Two-way mirrors, Golden Snitch, Boots of Speed, Invisible Ink, Omnioculars, Bag of Tricks, Beautification Potion, Volubilis Potion, Brooch of Shielding, Laughing Potion, Confusing Concoction, Emerald Potion, Dust of Sneezing and Choking, Invisibility Potion, Drowsiness Draught, Murtlap Essence, Invigoration Draught, Oculus Potion, etc....

Turning from page to page, Harry read the about the Title which made it obvious that he was real-life nobility and if that wasn't enough proof then there were the two vassals he had-- a Knight family, and Baron.

Harry knew about the ranks of nobility within the Wizarding Families, there was one in-depth reading he had done were some Black Family member bragged about his family noble heritage. At the bottom were the Knight Houses; the lowest rank of Nobility but not of the peerage.

Then there was Baron Houses-- the first step into the peerage, which include families like the Wood, Prince, Weasley, and Goyle. Next where the Viscount Houses-- houses of average power which included families like the Lovegood, Scamander, Lockhart, Zabini, and Dumbledore.

After that were the Count Houses-- Houses of moderate power like the Crouch, Nott, Greengrass, and Malfoy. Then there were the Earl Houses-- families that stand at the near peak in Great Britain these include the Black, Longbottom, Lestrange, and Potter Houses as he just found out. After is the Marquis Houses which you rarely see around including the Peverell and Ollivander.

Finally are the Dukes which are only made up of four families Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Last but not least is the supreme House of Wyllt, the one, and only Arch-Duke House. Also as each and every young wizard and witch should know there is the Royal House of Pendragon-- the Monarch which has long been extinct just like the Arch-Duke family.

Moving on Harry got to the asset part and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw it. Doing the quick math in his head it came out to be that he had a little over 20 MILLION GALLEONS in liquid assets just sitting there in his account, and as a side note that meant he was HALF A BILLION rich in muggle money equivalent.

"Wow," Harry simply said, it really just felt like he went from rags to riches in a single moment and also found out he was a prince as well. Harry always knew that his family was well off-- 10,000 Galleons set aside for just for him and a 1,000 more deposited each year for school and all he could ever fancy was a good indication. But now it really struck him, it really struck home how filthy rich he was.

Wanting to really make sure this was all true and not a dream, Harry turned the stack over to Barnott and asked, "Am I really this rich Barnott,l or have I lost my mind and I'm seeing things?"

Chuckling at his godson's final remark, Sirius shook his head, but said nothing and let Barnott do all the talking.

"Yes, Master Potter all this wealth is real and yours, however, you did lose a quarter during the war in support of the light faction."

The loss of all the gold during the war never registered in Harry's mind as he only saw endless zeros laid out before him.

The next thing that captured Harry's attention was all the properties-- there were just too many to count that it was ridiculous. "Hey Barnott, what about all these properties?" Harry wondered, as he wanted to learn more about them.

"Oh yes, the Potter Manor is the ancestral home of the Potter, though you can not visit right now since it will need to be cleansed since sadly it is where your grandparents died and it might be contaminated with Dragon Pox. Potter Wizarding Tower is where all the family research and experimentation goes on and new assistance will need to be hired since nearly all the old staff left. A new force will need to be trained at the Potter Knightly Fortress since many House Potter hit-men and women died in the war.

The Potter Villa and Potter Mansion still stand but they will need to be refurbished since they haven't been used since your grandparents' times. The Potter Estate has been severely damaged during the war when it was attacked by Death Eaters. The Potter Cottage as you sadly know has been destroyed."

Stopping the goblin right there, Harry affirmed, "So basically all our Properties are in need of repair."

"Not quite so," the goblin answered, "Yes all your private properties within Great Britain might be damaged in one form or another, but I do know for sure that the Potter Studio still stands and your parents did live in it before they moved to the Potter Cottage so you can find some of their belongings there."

"I will have to pay a visit then." Harry muttered to himself as he really would enjoy walking within the very walls his parents lived in.

"Also your properties outside Great Britain still stand and they are doing quite well. The Potter Vineyard is still producing the best fine wine till today. You can visit the Potter Retreat and Le Potturis Chateau at any time. The Potter Hotel might be providing accommodations to other visitors but the penthouse is still reserved for you. The Lily's Lagoon and Marauders' Den are still operational." the goblin continued.

"Ah, we need to go there pup," Sirius cut in, obviously speaking of the Marauders' Den, "You would love it there, wrangling with alligators, canoeing down the rivers, agh and the parties!"

Giving his godfather a second look, Harry asked in a disbelieving voice, "Did you and my father really go wrangling with alligators?"

"Yep," Sirius replied as he had a far off look, "And we hunted some sharks and tangled with some giant snakes."

'Dang!' Harry thought, 'Talk about living to the extreme.'

"Ah, if we can get back." the plump goblin interrupted.

"Oh, yes do continue." Harry said as he waved the goblin on.

"Now for the Potter Lair and the Potter Citadel nobody know where it is as it has been lost to the ages of time."

"Interesting," Harry said, he would have to look into that whenever he got the time.

"Well for now, make sure you run things along and have all the Potter families properties repaired and set back to proper standard."

"Will do Master Potter." the goblin replied as he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"What about these shares I have, and these patents as well?" Harry then asked as he moved along to the next topic.

"Ah, yes, these are all the hard work of countless generations so make sure to keep track of it and invest some more."

"Mhm, yes," Harry said as he looked over everything that his family invested in, "I see here a few muggle companies." Harry pointed out which was a shock to him since he had no idea wizarding families where interested in muggle stuff.

"Oh yes," the goblin replied, "Your family invested all over-- their philosophy was money!"

"That is good," Harry said as he was about to bring forth his own idea. "Could you mark this for later Barnott."

"Yes, Master Potter what is it?"

"I want you to invest into some muggle technology."

"Are you sure Master Potter?" the goblin asked as a bit of doubt crept into his face.

"This is not something to be done lightly boy." Gorkit uttered as he scowled at the young wizard's reckless spending.

Even Sirius waded in, "I never imagined that I would say this, but the goblins are right. Muggle businesses are fickle, at best they last for a few years while wizarding inventions last for hundreds of years."

Ignoring them all, Harry stated, "I made my mind up on this; Barnott invest in big tech companies like IBM, Sony, Microsoft, Apple, and Intel." Harry didn't want to go into detail and even if he did, it was clear from everyone's prejudices that they weren't going to listen to him.

Technology is the future! Even if these wizards and witches can't see it, Harry won't miss out on it.

"While you are at it," Harry added, "Could you also invest in Oil, Energy, Telecommunication, and Banking companies." Harry threw in the mix since why not! He was already a rich boy and there really wasn't much he was going to do with his wealth so best to grow it. Oil, Energy, Telecommunication, and Banking are lucrative industries and even if he wasn't going to get a big share of the pie like Technology since it was in its infancy age, he would still be making bank for decades on end.

"Of course Master Potter." the goblin said as he looked a bit downcast and resigned.

Giving in as well, Sirius patted his godson on the back and sighed, "To be young again. Taking risks and trying new things out. Well, you will always have our other fortunes so you have well to do and it can be a good lesson."

"Sure," Harry said, not making any other comment, his godfather will see one day that today he made the best investment ever. "Now, I wanted to talk about my other fortunes. Are we done here with the Potter."

"No, no, Master Potter," the goblin said as he shook his head vigorously. "There is more, much more Master Potter!"

"There is more," Harry repeated, as he so wanted to get done with this.

"Oh, yes, there are countless gems, jewelry, treasures, art pieces, magical items, rare ores, legendary alchemical substances, mythical magical ingredients, weapons, armor & robes, wands, and staffs that we will need to catalog. Oh and most importantly your Family Grimoire is down below in the vaults. Also, there are the countless small stashes your ancestors have hidden around in the globe which you can use whenever you are in a pinch. Thus we will need to talk about that. Then there is even more; you will need to claim your seats in the Wizengamot...."

"Okay, okay," Sirius said stopping the goblin in his tracks. Harry didn't know at that moment if he wanted to kiss the man or shout his name in admiration. "We will get back to this on a whole other date. Right now we have appointments to keep and numerous things to do. So how does that sound?"


	16. Chapter 13: Lunch

"Okay, okay," Sirius said stopping the goblin in his tracks. Harry didn't know at that moment if he wanted to kiss the man or shout his name in admiration. "We will get back to this on a whole 'other date. Right now we have appointments to keep and numerous things to do. So how does that sound?"

"Ah, ah," the goblin said as he was left speechless.

However, he was quickly saved as Gorkit spoke up, "What about your accounts? Are you just going to leave without checking them or even claiming Lordship for the Black Family?"

"What? I thought I was kicked out of the family, and couldn't claim Lordship."

"No, your mother might have removed you from her tapestry but your grandfather never rescinded your future Lordship and made it impossible for your mother to do so."

Laughing out loud as Sirius got up from his chair to which Harry quickly followed in step, "HA! What would she think if she ever found out I am to be the next Lord Black. Well for now as long as you haven't been giving away my money to people like Narcissa or Bellatrix, then we can pick this up another time."

"Do you not want to raise up an Heir Apparent?" the goblin asked, "If you die with no descendants then the Black family fortune will go to your closest kin, Narcissa's son-- Draco Malfoy."

Pausing as he was putting on his leather jacket, the older wizard's eyes narrowed when he heard what the goblin said. "That is never going to happen, make my Godson Heir Apparent!"

"What?!" Harry shouted, as he heard what the older wizard said. He did not want to take on the task of another family at all, five were plenty enough, thank you sir.

Both of them ignoring him and his outburst, the goblin continued, "Well then we will need to Bloodline Embrace if that is the case."

Waving it away, the older wizard stated, "Like I said before, another time. Right now we have places to be."

"Fine." the goblin grouched out.

"Master Potter," Barnott exclaimed, seeing his chance to cut in. "There is much that can not wait until another day."

"Like what?" Harry inquired.

"We can leave the matters that concern the other accounts to another day, and make the visits to the vaults when you get back, but there is one thing I will need to bring to your attention."

"Spit it out," Sirius urged as he stood at the precipice of the door.

"I have no other way to say this Master Potter but people are using your good name for profit."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he already had a clue where the goblin was taking this.

"Well, Master Potter there are numerous books being sold that feature you without your explicit permission, one series by a witch named J.K Rowling is so successful that it made millions in Galleon. There are also ads running that have your face, toys that in the likeness of you, your name being thrown around in countless products, numerous people impersonating, a whole chain that is about you, and that is only scratching the surface."

"Wow, I had no idea I was that famous," Harry voiced, he did see a few books about him, but wow, everyone seemed to be slapping his face unto each and every product.

"Of course you are," Sirius scowled, "You are the one who defeated a Dark Lord that has been terrorizing Magical Great Britain for countless years on end and has killed too many wizards and witches to even count."

Turning away from his godson, the animagus wizard demanded, "So what do you recommend we do then?"

"Of course you will need to collect all the Royalty payment that has built up, for that you will need a Solicitor."

"Mhm, if I recall quite well my cousin's husband is a Solicitor, so I shall speak to him. Now is there anything of importance that can not wait until another day?"

Shaking both their head in a clear no, Sirius nodded his head and finally turned to face the goblin king. "You will do as you promised, correct, your grace?"

"Yes." the bulky goblin simply replied.

"Good, before we leave, we will require a vault card; which of course grants us access to the Potter and Black fortune."

"Oh, yes, yes, how could I have forgotten," the plump goblin uttered. Taking out two platinum cards, the goblin presented it to them, and he clarified to his young clientele, "All you need to do Master Potter, is give a drop of blood to the card, then the enhancements would start working, and you will have direct access to your vault. You can present the Vault Card to any store or business and it will work."

"So it is basically a credit card?" Harry wondered out loud.

Snorting in distaste, the bad-tempered goblin replied, "We have invented these hundreds of years before those muggles even thought about it."

Shrugging shoulders, Harry didn't really care anyways as he was only pointing out his observation. Watching Sirius bite his thumb, and let a droplet of his blood fall onto the card, Harry followed in his example.

As if by magic, of course, letters started to appear on his card when he let it drink his blood. In bold, elegant letters were the words; Vault Card of Lord Potter!

Continuing on his explanation, the plump goblin added, "No one can use this card except for you since it is blood tied to you, and you never have to fear of ever losing it since it will magically appear in your pocket."

"Thanks." Harry said, as he nodded his head in appreciation to the goblin.

Drawing things to a close, Sirius uttered, "We will be back before the start of the school year for the Bloodline Embrace, to check up on all the other accounts, and to go down to the vaults. For now, I wish you a farewell, until then."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Watching as the two wizards made their way out of the office, only the three goblins were left inside the room.

"Ah, they already left," Barnott sighed in glumness, "I had so much I needed to cover with young Potter."

Snorting out loud, the scowling goblin remarked, "You even bored me through the end."

"This is important stuff."

"Yea, yea, you know wizards like there stuff to be brief and simple."

Ignoring his coworker, the plump goblin continued sighing, "Ahh the Young Harry how could he recklessly invest into muggle business."

"It is his wealth so he can do as he wills."

"Enough bickering you too," the goblin king cut in, "You both know what to do, speak to the Dumbledore family account manager, and have his accounts frozen. Then call in the Enforcers for me."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the two goblins shouted as they bowed low then hurried out of the room to do as they were told by their King.

Watching as his subject hurried along, the Monarch's face finally took on an expression one of a savage grin. "All will pay who dare to interfere with our gold!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Sirius," Harry uttered once the two wizards were out of the bank. "I never knew you were such a hard ass!" The way the ex-Auror handled the goblins was superb. Not only has everything been set straight with his parents Will, the money going to the Dursely, and Dumbledore with all his interferences. He is also the Heir to multiple fortunes thanks to the older wizard's hustle.

"Well pup," Sirius replied as he walked out of the large door leading inside the bank. "You need to know one thing; goblins care about one thing and one only, GOLD. If you interfere in it they will come down on you with the wrath of god."

Nodding his head and taking his godfather's words at face value, Harry asked "So are we heading back or continuing with our shopping?" It was already noon and they had already wasted a good quarter of their day inside the bank.

"If I know Dromeda well then she will be taking all day to prepare for the surprise party, so I think we have some time before we will be needed back at the house."

Shrugging his shoulder in acceptance, Harry remarked, "If that is what you say."

"Now," Sirius said as he went down the flight of stairs in twos and threes, "Let's get lunch, then we can go to a barbershop, after that we can get your school supplies and anything else that you would need."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry inclined his head.

With that agreement, Harry followed behind Sirius as he lead them away from Diagon Alley and into a new section he never knew before. From the street sign he read the place they were in was called Boards Way. A fanciful place that was clearly tailored to the rich and affluent as they passed by clean, pristine roads, polite and subservient shop owners, and small crowds that were dressed up as if they were going to a ball.

Finally, they came to a two-story building with an open terrace occupying the second-floor and a staff standing outside at a booth.

"This is it." Sirius said as he walked up to the entrance.

Following at his heel, Harry came to a stop at the booth where the waitress greeted them. "Hello Sirs and welcome to the Fabled. Do you have a reservation?" It was clear from her underlying tone of distaste, the woman thought not, as she gave their muggle clothes a look over.

Silently presenting his vault card, Sirius stood back and awaited on the hostess.

"Oh," the woman said as she took in a sharp intake of breath, "You are a Platinum member of Gringotts bank!"

"Yes," Sirius simply replied as he plucked the card right out of the woman's hand, "Now if you can find us some seats with a good view."

"Yes, yes, of course, Sirs, right this way, and apologies for the delay."

Saying nothing, Sirius followed the waitress as she led them inside, up the golden-colored stairs and into the terrace... which opened up to the sea? Looking from the waitress to Sirius, Harry's confusion was evident and his silent question was clear.

Leading them to a table for two, the woman laid down their menus and stepped back. Harry couldn't hold it any longer and blurted, "Hey, why does the view show a body of water when there is clearly none outside?"

"Oh that?" Sirius asked as he turned to face the wonderful view of the ocean, "That is an enchanted view. We are not really facing the ocean, here come touch it."

Doing as told, Harry walked nearer to the enchanted view and slightly tapped it, and the whole section shimmered like it was a pool of water.

"Stick your head out," Sirius went ahead and invited, "You will see the real view outside."

"Ah, Sirs please don't do that, you might unravel the enchantments." the waitress called out as she had on a strained smile.

"Come on you are being a worry wart, let my godson have some fun we will pay for it if it breaks."

"I'm fine," Harry called out as he stepped back from the false view and made his way back to the table. "I already know what's beyond." Harry added, as he did not want to inconvenience the waitress and get her into trouble with her boss even though she might have been a slight snotty bitch for a moment before she found out how rich they were.

"Alright, sure." Sirius said as he sat down at the table.

Once they were both seated, the waitress asked, "Now what can I get you for some drinks?"

"Do you serve beer?" Sirius inquired.

From the slight wrinkling of her nose, it was obvious that was not a choice drink for the fine and fanciful. "Yes, we do Sir, and what about you?" the woman asked as she turned to face Harry.

"Get some juice," Sirius playfully mocked, "He is still too young and can not handle any alcohol drinks."

"WHAT! I can handle some alcohol," Harry exclaimed as he put on some false bravado. "I tried some Firewhisky." he then outright lied.

"Really? Okay, get him some Hard Cider!"

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry added continuing on with his false bravado.

"Alright then," the woman said, "I will be right back with your drinks and then you can start ordering."

As the waitress hurried along, maybe to outrun these wild, and crude bunch, Harry opened up the menu.

"What are they selling here, wands?" Harry exclaimed once he saw the prices. Even his wand which cost 12 Galleons cost less than these menu choices.

"If they still have the same quality as I remember then this place serves the best sandwiches in all of London. So it's well worth it, and don't worry I pay for it, it is chump change for the both of us now."

"Oh yeah," Harry replied as he recalled the HALF BILLION sitting in his account.

"So what's good here," Harry asked as he saw a whole lot of opinions laid out before him.

"Ah, they are all equally good, so don't fret. You will be getting a small slice of Europe from each option."

"Mhm." Harry said as he continued to stare at each option. As he was doing that the server walked back in with their drinks.

Setting them down, the lady asked, "Are you Sirs ready to order?"

"Yea," Harry said, making up his mind on what he will have, "Can I get the Mitraillette sandwich, the Gyro, and the Grilled Cheese."

"Okay," the woman said, not commenting on the excessive amount he ordered. "And what about you sir?"

"Just the Cucumber Sandwich will do for me." Sirius replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"Alright then," the woman said as she closed her small note pad, "Your sandwiches will be out in a moment. Is there anything else you will require?" the woman then asked while she took their black leather-bound menu.

Shaking their head in a clear no, the woman once again hurried along to complete their order.

As they were both having small chatter while they waited upon their meal, Harry noticed from the corner of his eyes a family being walked in by another waitress.

Glancing over at them for a quick second, Harry did a double-take as he turned back to face Sirius and asked him. "Is that the Malfoys?"

"I think so." Sirius said as he racked them with his eyes.

"Agh," Harry grumbled, "I so don't want to deal with their bullshit."

"What, you got a rivalry or something going on with the little junior Lucius?" Sirius asked as he grinned over at his godson.

"You can say that or something," Harry answered as he too took a sip of his drink. "All he does is throw insults around and complain like a little bitch."

"Ha, then he reminds me of Snivellus!"

"Who is Snivellus?"

"Snape, that old bat!" Sirius answered as if it was obvious.

"Ooh," Harry said as he waggles his finger at the older wizard, "I get it now. That is a good one, I should really use it behind his back."

"Go right ahead, and help yourself by all means," Sirius encouraged. "You got to keep up the Marauders' tradition of putting little old Snivellus in his place."

"Ah, there's our meal," Sirius took notice of as the waitress came towards them with their food piled up on heaps."

"Here you go, a Cucumber sandwich for you," the waitress said as she set down Sirius's light meal. "And here is the Mitraillette sandwich, the Gyro, and the Grilled Cheese for you."

"Thank you," Harry said as he started to ravenously dig in, he did not know if his large appetite came with his transformation or all the removal of all his inhibitors, but he could literally eat a horse right now.

"So," Sirius inquired, "How is Hogwarts treating you besides of course all the life-threatening things."

"It's pretty good you know, learning magic and all that stuff."

"Aha, made any friends beside of course the two I saw that night?"

"No, not really," Harry replied as he picked on his chips from the Mitraillette. "I do not know if the twins or Neville-"

Right as they were getting into the conversation, Harry heard one obnoxious voice he knew pretty well and could do without in his life. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter."

Turning around, Harry saw Draco coming up near him with his parents not to far behind. Sighing, Harry knew that there would be one outcome to this, a confrontation. Can't a man be left alone to eat in peace, Harry wondered to himself.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry growled as he stared up and down at the racist pureblood. No longer where they both of the same height as before, now Harry had a definite advantage over him in height, weight, build, and even aristocratic looks.

Raising his nose to the air, the pompous ass replied. "I never thought they would let in rubble like you into this fine establishment."

"And I am starting to wonder why they let in a bigot like you who only knows how to throw around his father's name."

Going red to the face, the young wizard looked like he wanted to jump his opponent, but his father came to the rescue like always. "Now boys, play nicely."

Narrowing his eyes at the Death Eater, Harry stated, "It is Lord Potter to you, Viscount of Mersea," as Harry made sure to stress the Viscount title. Although he did not want to play his hand, there was still a certain amount of unveiling of power and authority required to put some of the scoundrels in their place.

"You will address me with the proper respect required of one higher in station than you, Viscount Malfoy. Is that understood?"

Face slowly contorting, the Death Eater quickly settled back into a neutral expression though the anger was palpable in his eyes. "Of course Lord Potter."


	17. Chapter 14: Shopping

"You will address me with the proper respect required of one higher in station than you, Viscount Malfoy. Is that understood?"

Face slowly contorting, the Death Eater quickly settled back into a neutral expression though the anger was palpable in his eyes. "Of course Lord Potter."

Wanting to dismiss him out of hand to further humiliate him, Harry held himself back from doing so. Who knew if the self-conceited ass would lose his shit and start flinging spells at him.

As the egotistical lickspittle was about to head back to his table, his wife spoke up. There was no denying that Narcissa Malfoy was an attractive woman, with her silver-blonde luscious hair, steel-grey eyes, slim hourglass figure, high cheekbones, full red lips, and haughty features. Harry would have been drooling all over her if he didn't know that she was so black-hearted. Why shouldn't she be when she married a man like Lucius and had a son like Draco.

"Who is this guest with you, Lord Potter? Is he your mysteries caretaker? We at high society have always wanted to know who took in the Potter heir."

Harry was just about to answer that it wasn't any of her business until Sirius spoke up for himself. "The name's Andrew Goldhound," Sirius stated as he had out his hand for the Malfoy woman to greet and made sure to also lay on thick the American accent. "And yes, I am the Guardian for young Harry Potter."

"Ooh, really" the woman said as she put on what was clearly a modicum of amazement. "How did you amount all the people looking to take in Lord Potter, result in him being in your care?"

"James and I go way back, so he left me first in his will to take care of our young Lord Potter."

"Ah, but I never heard about you, Mr. Goldhound. You would think that James and Lily Potter will leave their son in the care of someone well known. Not a total stranger."

"Well, you see me and James are distant cousins, plus we hit it off so well when we first met, we were instantly like brothers. So James knew I would take care of his son like I would my own if anything happened to him."

"I see, well, nice to meet you Mr. Goldhound, we will leave you to your lunches."

"And to you as well." Sirius replied as he nodded his head.

With that, the Malfoy couples started to walk away with only Draco lingering for a moment as he looked to and fro as confusion was written all over his face.

"Draco," Malfoy senior called out without even turning his head around, "Come along now."

Draco seemed to want to argue but he wisely shut up and followed along in the footsteps of his parents towards their reserved seat.

Once they were far gone, Sirius eased out his wand and waved it around as he muttered something under his breath. "That should stop them from eavesdropping." Sirius announced as he put away his wand.

Nodding his head, Harry didn't put it past the Malfoy's to eavesdrop in their conversation and he did not want anything to be let slip at all.

Facing his godson head on, Sirius seemed to have a scowl on as he asserted, "What were you thinking doing that?"

"Doing what?" Harry asked, as this was a fit that Sirius never seemed to be mad towards him. No, it wasn't anger. It was something much worse that made the pits of Harry's stomach fall out, disappointment.

"Confronting Malfoy like that!"

"What, I was putting him in his place," Harry answered, "Just like you taught me."

Putting his face into his hands, Sirius groaned out loud, then turned back to face his godson. "I have never taught you anything like that, and if I did, I apologize if I gave you the image of that. You need to know pup, that you stand in a very precarious situation. You just can't be making enemies left or right."

"But isn't Lucius already an enemy of ours?" Harry shouted, trying to defend his position and change Sirius's opinion of him.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no. He is a death ea-"

"Shh, even if I have some wards placed around us, you shouldn't be shouting that name. Anyways, what I mean to say is that good old Lucius over there doesn't yet know he is our enemy since unlike us he thinks the Dark Lord is long dead, so we can use that to our advantage."

"Why would we ever work with our enemies." Harry asked in a barely level tone. He just couldn't believe that Sirius, the man who he thought was incorruptible, would ever recommend something like that.

Sighing out loud, Sirius stated, "Remind me next time, your politics needs a lot of work. I am not saying we bring him to our side or even turn to his side. No, all I am saying is we can use him to our advantage. Do you understand that pup?"

Taking a moment to think it over, and realizing he was overreacting for no reason at all. Harry slowly nodded his head, and said, "What you are saying is we can get him onboard for key matters, we would like to see pass."

"YES!" Sirius shouted, glad that his godson was opening his eyes.

"But what sort of matter?" Harry asked.

"Well of course, Dumbledore, duh."

\--------------------------------------

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy" Harry called out as the pair of two wizards were heading out once they finished their meals.

"Yes." the older Malfoy wizard responded as he looked up from his meal and the light chat he was having with his wife.

"I have come to realize the error of my ways when my uncle pointed out that I was being insolent towards you while you have only been the proper gentlemen."

"Ooh," the wizard simply said as he clearly was never expecting that in his life. He quickly took a glance from the corner of his eye where Sirius stood a few paces away and where the Animagus nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Taking advantage of the man's moment of unbalance Harry continued, "You see I thought that House Malfoy took up a feud with House Potter when your son showed me animosity and malice."

"Is that true Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her son who looked like a fish plucked out of freshwater.

"Yes," Harry continued, enjoying Draco' nervousness and unease. "Your son has on multiple locations called me a Half-blood to my face and behind my back. He has also insulted my companions numerous times, showed me complete lack of respect when he demanded a duel and never came. Plus I must add, he has shown my family's closest alley House Longbottom's heir Neville distant and loathing, plus even calling him a squib at times."

Turning to give his son a single long glare who squirmed under his father's hard glower, Malfoy senior spun around and faced the young Potter heir. "You have my deepest apologies, Lord Potter, we had no idea our son was carrying out these acts. It is clear that we have let our son's behavior get out of hand."

"There is no need for apologies, Lord Malfoy," Harry said as he played to the man's ego, "Your son's act is his alone and nobody else's."

"Yes." the man said as he nodded his head, seeming to argue wholeheartedly.

That is until Mrs. Malfoy spoke up, "Even still, our son represents his house and his behavior shines a bad light on us. There is the matter of recompense, what do you say dear husband?"

Malfoy senior seemed to be once again stumped as he processed everything his wife said and scowled at her. Then seeming to realized where he was, the old Death Eater straightened himself up, and declared, "Yes, there is the price of recompense to discuss."

"Ooh, no, no, there is no need for that Lord Malfoy," Harry said as he continued to flawlessly play the part of the innocent party in all this matter.

"Lord Potter there must be amends," the gorgeous woman said. "What do you say bequeath you a few of our magical farms and greenhouses, plus formal alliance between our two families."

Holding back the grin that was about to split his face when he got what he came here for, Harry continued with his facade and played along. "That would be too much to ask my Lady I could never accept that."

"You must my Lord," the older witch said, and oh how that sent a shiver down the young wizard spine when she spoke his title like that. "There is no way I can accept anything less."

"If you insist, my Lady." Harry said as he hung his head in stiff acceptance.

\----------------------------

Once the two wizards were long gone, Malfoy senior turned to face his wife with rage in his eyes and shouted. "How could you give away my own properties like it is your god damn own."

"Oh hush dear husband," the woman said as she uttered their marital title in pure contempt. "I will be giving away my own properties from my dowry. You won't have to worry your little self about it."

Straightening himself up, and ignoring the tone that his wife kept with him, the wizard simply uttered "Good."

"What I would worry about is your own son." the milf voiced as she didn't even turn to face her son but rather the exit where the two wizards left from.

"Yes," the older wizard uttered as he turned to face his only son with narrowed eyes. Then the shouting started, as the Malfoy senior yelled, "Do you know what you could have cost me boy?!"

Ignoring the little father and son bonding time that was going on in front of her, the wicked witch bit her lips in a sensational manner as she turned her mind towards the young wizard that played her husband like a fiddle and ran off with all that he wanted. Steamy, carnal thoughts crossed her mind as she imagined how she would try to get her hands on the young, vigorous, and very rich wizard.

Ow, the things that they would do behind her husbands back, the things that they would do!

\----------------------------

"So what sort of score would you give me?" Harry asked as he and his godfather walked down the roads of Boards Way.

"I would give you a 7." Sirius responded back with as he only gave it a moment of thought.

"A seven! Come on, that had to be a 10 out of 10. A clear perfect score."

"You might have fooled Malfoy and his little clone, but don't think for a single moment that your little tricks got past Cissy old dearie."

"Pfft! Come on, I had her by the strings." Harry uttered as he wasn't believing his godfather's bullshit

"Are you sure it was her and not you?!"

"No way." Harry replied but he was now sort of hesitant.

"Would you rather trust me, who practically grew up with the woman or yourself?" Sirius asked as he moved along. "Who really knows nothing about her?"

"Wait." Harry called out, trying to catch up to the man but he made sure not giving his young ward no chance at all.

\-------------------------

"First stop, the barber shop!" Sirius announced as they stood before a small squat blue building that had the sign of: Weeoanwhisker's Barber Shop. The store was located in Horizont Alley much like "Diagon Alley" is a play on "diagonally", Horizont Alley was a play on "horizontally".

Walking inside, both wizards were greeted to a pleasant atmosphere where a single elderly man whose hair long turned grey sat listening to the radio.

Seeing two new customers walk in the shop owner got up from his chair, and patted the stool over. "Hello, are you here for a hair cut?"

"Yes, Mr. Whisker's" Sirius announced, "Just for my nephew only though."

"Alright, come, sit, sit."

Doing as he was told, Harry sat down at the rotating stool, there really weren't that many hair cuts he got in his life. Usually, his hair magically stays the same mop of unruly hair. Once he was comfortably seated, the older man asked what type of hair cut he wanted and Harry started to describe what he fancied.

"Yea, just trim the top and cut my hair short on the sides and back." [A/n: check out the cover to see haircut.]

"Okay." the man answered as he started to get to work.

As the man was finishing up, Harry asked, "I was wondering Sir, will my hair grow back up overnight?"

"Is that an issue you face son?"

"Yea, once my aunt gave me a really bad hair cut and my hair grew back up overnight. That was the last time I ever got a hair cut, and strangely my hair stays the same."

"Ah, you got magic running things amok," the old man said as realization blossomed on his face. "Let me see what I can do about that." the man said as he reached into a drawer and started looking around.

"Yes here it is," the man said as pulled out a Sleekeazy's hair product. Spraying the canister all over his head, the man expressed, "This will make sure your hair grows naturally and keeps out magic from running wild."

"Thank you," Sirius said as he got up from his seat where he was reading some magazines. "Here is the payment," Sirius added as he presented his vault card, "Make sure you take an extra 25% for the spray."

"Thank you Sir," the older man said as inclined his head.

Once they were done, both wizards headed out, and continued on with their shopping.

The next stop they made along their tour was Gringotts Money Exchange a wizarding Bureau de change, there they used their vault cards to exchange some Galleons into British pounds so they could have some pocket change on hand.

Next stop was the Stowe & Packers Magical Bags which sold all sorts of bags whether it be suitcases, backpack, wallets, handbags, small packs, duffel bags, briefcases, and other accessories. Harry made sure to spend well there as this shop had very useful bags that were magically expanded thus he got himself a magically expanded suitcase which was as big as a whole closet.

Then he got himself a wallet that could fit thousands of British pounds and as many business cards as he could want. Last but not least, Harry got himself a handbag which would be of immense use since from now on he would not have to lug around his books at Hogwarts. Just those three magical items cost Sirius over a hundred Galleon and when it was changed into pounds it was thousands.

After that, the two wizards went to a shop called Cogg and Bell Clockmakers. There Sirius picked up a mysterious package, and no matter how much Harry begged and pleaded the man never said what was inside it. The only thing the older wizard let slip was that it was his birthday gift.

Then it was to go to Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks where they picked up all kinds of fireworks for the birthday party. Just from that alone told Harry, Sirius and Mrs. Tonks were going above and beyond for his birthday party.

Afterwards Sirius and Harry made their way to Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith, metalsmith shop that sold numerous weapons, armor, and other accessories. Harry was more interested in the accessories more than anything else as he bought an Earring of Evasion which helps you dodge spells and physical attacks, though he did not know when he would get his ears pierced.

He also bought a Ring of Resistance which grants the wearer resistance to most elemental damage whether it be Fire, Lightning, Ice, Acid, Force, and Psychic. In addition to that, Sirius pointed out an unusual pocket knife which granted you a small modicum called a Lucky Blade to which he quickly bought on Sirius's card. At that point, he really didn't care when the blacksmith named the ridiculous price of 400 Galleons for all three items.

Following that, the two of them made a small pit stop at a cart called Eternelle's Elixir of Refreshment which sold all matters of beverages and smoothies. There Harry got some rainbow-colored drink which contained every fruit possible in each sip and it had the inverse effect of temporarily changing your pupil color every time the sun shined on it.

After drinks, it was to the House-Elf Placement Agency. When Harry asked why they were going there, Sirius's simple answer was, "You need a bunch of house-elves to make sure all your properties are at tip-top shape and so do I."

Harry couldn't argue that point since he recalled that his account manager telling him the horrible state all his properties were in.

Walking into the place, they were immediately greeted to two house-elves that held the door for them. Entering the store which was dark and dingy, and contained nearly nothing, they spotted a young man sitting behind a desk picking his nails and twirling his wand in the other hand.

"Hello." Sirius greeted as he walked deeper into the store.

Looking up from his nails, a young man with slick back blond hair and muddy blue eyes stared up at them. "Hello to you," the young man greeted back as his teeth shined in the light. "What can I do for you today?"

"I am here to buy in bulk house-elves." Sirius stated.

"Great," the young man said as he got up from his reclined position and removed his feet from the table. "Do you have proof of your buying power?"

Presenting his vault card before the laid back young man, he stared down at it as his eyes widened and nodded his head.

"A platinum member, dang you do not see a lot of those. Well then come with me to the back!"

\----------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474285404514049474/

Buttering up to the Malfoys will come to play when he heads off to the Wizengamot. Other than that I will not spoil anything.


	18. Chapter 15: Slave Market

"May I ask why you are buying all these house-elves?" the young man asked out of plain curiosity as they walked into the back which was set behind a purple velvet curtain.

Giving the boy a blank look, Sirius's glare said it all.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, the young man gave a sort of apologetic look to placate the powerful wizard. "Alright, I shouldn't be asking!"

"Then don't." Sirius simply stated as their short journey finally came to an end. Up ahead was an opening large enough to fit 2 men abreast which seemed to lead into a wide area.

Passing through the opening, all three wizards walked into a large cavern that seemed to stretch on forever. Glow worms lit up the cavern in a dozen different hues as it shined a light on all passes going on below.

Up on above from the precipice that they stood on, everyone seemed to be like tiny ants as they scurried along.

"If you would follow me." the boy said as he walked down the ledge built into the cliff.

Following after the man, they all made it to the foot of the cliff, they walked towards the market place and entered under a giant archway where two wizarding guards stood at attention.

Finally entering the market place, Harry had a good view of the whole plaza.

Walking down the roads were other witches and wizards dressed in all kinds of robes and strange hats, and purchase of the day were slaves. An endless variety of different magical beings were collared and caged with wizards and witches buying and selling them.

Harry saw tiny races like Sprites, Pixies, Fairies. Short races like Gnomes, Dwarves, Goblins, Brownies, Leprechauns, Kobolds, and Darklings. Mighty, powerful races brought low by wizarding hands like Giants, Trolls, Centaurs, Ogres, Orcs, and Minotaurs. Fairer races like Veela, Nymphs, Succubus, Dryad, Mermaid, and Naga.

The list of all the magical beings that Harry saw in the marketplace was endless, and they were all at mercy of the wizarding-kind.

Elbowing his godfather in the ribs, Harry whispered, "Is this place even legal?"

"Yes it is," the boy leading them answered as he must have heard Harry. "And it has the Ministry's stamp of approved all over it."

"My nephew wasn't speaking to you." Sirius stated as he gave the guide a hard glare.

"My apologies then, I was only answering the kid's questions. I did not want him to have the wrong thoughts about this fine establishment."

Snorting out loud in clear derision, Sirius responded with, "There is nothing 'fine' about enslaving intelligent beings."

"Ow come on," the man said, "Aren't you here to purchase enslaving intelligent beings?"

Going stoic in the face and eyes lightly blazing over, the magic flowing in and out of Sirius was palpable. "DO NOT presume anything boy! Unlike you, I do not abuse and torment other magical beings for profit and gain. So DO NOT compare me to the likes of you!"

Wiping that obnoxious grin off his face, the young man hastily nodded his head and the overwhelming pressure abated then disappeared altogether and everyone was finally able to get a wheezing breath in.

"Now," Sirius simply said, "Take us to the house-elf section of this vile place and be quick about it."

"Yes, yes." the boy said, and this time he truly meant it as he scurried along the marketplace and towards their destination.

Finally, they reached a large tent the size of a house and rooted on the ground was a sign that read; House-Elf!

"We are here." the yellow tooth man declared as they came to a stop at the foot of the tent.

Taking out his black leather wallet with dragon designs on it that he just bought at the magical bags store, Sirius withdrew a few hundred-pound notes and passed it along to the man. The man gracefully nodded his head as he took the money, though from the wrinkle of his nose, it was clear he did not appreciate getting paid in muggle money.

As a final note Sirius added before the young man ran along, "Next time make sure you keep your mouth shut. Not that many people will be as patient as me and won't throw a spell at you when you run your mouth at them."

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry didn't know if the young man took to heart all that Sirius said to him as he watched him run along.

"Let's go in." Sirius voiced as he strolled up to the tent. Opening the tent flap for all of them once he reached the canvas, both wizards walked in.

Immediately the first thing that Harry noticed was that this place was a whole lot bigger than it looked from the outside. Straight away Harry knew that some sort of magical expansion was at work, a seemly all-time favorite proficiency for wizards.

The person who greeted them was a portly, short man who instead of being dressed in traditional wizarding grab he wore muggle formal dress wear with a top hat. Hanging off of his coat was a golden chain connected to a pocket watch and a monocle positioned on his right eye.

On his table were three tiny caged creatures who looked despondent inside their gilded cages.

"Greetings, greetings, gentlemen. What may I do for you today?" the man squeaked in his high pitch voice.

"We are here to purchase house-elves." Sirius plainly announced.

"Wonderful, here we have many options that you can choose from. We have house-elves that can cook all kinds of cuisine, ones that can make your home spotty clean, others that can fix and repair all damages, some that can throw elaborate parties, those that can take care of your children, and of course we have personal house-elves for wizards and witches."

"Good," Sirius said, "I want all of them." he promptly stated.

"Al- all of them?" the man asked in shock. "Did you say you want all of the house-elves I have, Sir?"

"Yes," Sirius answered as he put the seller in a conundrum. Harry had the feeling that his godfather was finding great enjoyment in bothering and putting the short man in awkward situations. "Can you do that?" Sirius asked, and it was clear from his tone if the man couldn't then the wizard was leaving.

"Yes, yes I can," the house-elf seller replied quickly. "Please come with me to the back."

Following after the man, they all walked deeper into the tent until they reached the back which opened up to a squat housing area that contained dozens upon dozens of house-elves.

"We have in stock a total of 37 house-elves that have been trained up and ready to be sold. A total of 98 house-elves that have yet to be instructed to a proficient, and 215 youngling house-elves that haven't even started their training yet."

"Good, good," Sirius said as he nodded his head. "I would like all of them then."

"Ar- are you sure my Lord?" the man asked as he took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and dabbed at his forehead. "A lot of them still haven't been trained up a skilled level, and do you want the house-elf youngling as well?"

"That is of my concern," Sirius stated as he gave the short man a hard look, "Can I get all of them or not?"

"If that is what you wish my lord then it shall be fulfilled." the man squeaked.

"Good, how much will it all be?" Sirius asked.

Closing his eyes shut and silently muttering under his breath the man did some quick calculation, then declared, "It will be 25,000 Galleons, my Lord."

"Here." Sirius said as he presented his vault card.

Taking the proffered vault card, the short man gawked at the card for a moment then nodded his head in appreciation towards Sirius. "Would you like the house-elves transferred anywhere my Lord? It will be free of charge thanks to the large purchase you made."

"No, I am fine," Sirius replied. "I will just have them apparat and side along apparition any younglings."

"All right my Lord, will there be anything else that you require of me?"

"No." Sirius stated, but Harry cut him off and asked, "Are those three creatures out front for sale?" Harry asked.

"No," the house-elf seller seemed to begin with, then he thought better of it and changed up his tone. "For you my young Lord, those fairies are all yours."

"Thank you." Harry replied, he did not know what came of him but he just felt sad for those caged fairies as he got to learn. He knew that there was nothing he could do for all those caged magical beings since he realistically couldn't buy all of them and free them no matter how rich he was. That would make him broke no matter how he looked at it, but there was something he could do for a very few.

"Now if you can leave us for a moment, while we take care of the bonds." Sirius declared with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," the man said as he hurried out, "I will just wait for you at the entrance my Lord."

Once the man was long gone from the dark, dingy housing area, Sirius turned to face the house-elves who had been watching them. "Who is the one in charge here?" Sirius asked to the small crowd at large.

"I would be the eldest here master." an old house-elf spoke out loud as the crowd made way for him. The creature was even more ancient than Kreacher and it seemed like it would fall over at any moment and die.

"What is your name?" Sirius asked as he turned to face the house-elf who stood before him.

"Habrey master." the house-elf replied as he bowed his head low.

"Well Habrey," Sirius said as his expression softened up for the first time since he entered this slave market, "It looks like we are your new masters, but let it be known that we will treat you all with respect and care. Also as long as you serve us faithfully, we shall give you any clothing."

Bowing his head low once again, Harry thought for a moment he would tip over and break a hip, but the house-elf stood rigid and firm. "Thank you master, we shall ever be in your good graces."

"Thank you," Sirius said, "Now I will need you to divide everyone into groups. We have a lot of properties that need to be taken care of and some in dare need of repair."

"I will get to it at once master," the house-elf stated. "Can I present to you two house-elves?"

Nodding his head in acquiescence, the elderly house-elf called out, "Makrey and Halpey, come up here."

At his call two adult house-elves walked up to the front and bowed low when they came before both wizards.

"May I present to you, Makrey and Halpey, masters. They will make wonderful personal house-elves for the both of you."

"Thank you, I really do need one." Sirius stated, obviously mentioning his unhelpful house-elf, Kreacher.

On the other hand, Harry shook his head, and stated, "No thanks."

"Why master?" the elderly house-elf asked, "If both of them are not to your liking, there are others to choose from."

"No, it is not that," Harry said, "I already have a house-elf in mind for the spot."

"Ooh," the elderly house-elf replied, "My apologies then master for asking."

"It's alright." Harry said, trying to console the house-elf before he starts punishing himself.

"Well then let's quickly bond, we must be on our way." Sirius announced to which the house-elves lined up in a single file line.

"Ah, this is going to take a while." Harry remarked as he saw that the line stretched on for quite a while.

"Won't it." Sirius nodded as he sighed.

\-----------------------------

Exiting out of the shop they came through, both wizards were back in the busy cobblestoned street of Carkitt Market. Behind them walked out a few house-elves who wouldn't let up until they permitted for them to come with and carry all their shopping supplies.

"So," Harry began, "I am still curious to know, did the Ministry really allow the existence of that slave market?"

"Yep." Sirius simply stated.

"But- but how?"

"It is just the way that the wizarding world operates-- the subjection of other magical creatures for the benefits of the wizarding-kind. Where do you think your magical ingredients come from whether that be minotaur horns, pixie dust, thunderbird feather, or those wand cores like phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn hairs? What about clothing material like Acromantula silk, Dragonhide, and Wampus cat fur?"

"I thought, you know, hunting or... asking nicely." Harry replied as he went red in the face at his own idiotic response.

"Maybe in the past we might have hunted for our own magical ingredients, but now they are all grown in farms where magical creatures and beings are breeded for wizarding use."

Feeling sick to his stomach Harry asked "So those farms and greenhouses I am being gifted by Narcissa are slaughterhouses for magical creatures and beings?"

"Yes." Sirius answered back with a deep resonate sigh.

"Wait," Harry said, as he thought back to what the older wizard said to him, "Didn't you say that my family owns some farms and greenhouses?"

"Well you should know that Light families only raise magical beasts, not magical beings. Your family is well known for their Griffin and Golden Snidget farms."

That was a big relief for Harry, the only comfort he found in that was it was basically magical animals and everyone had farms of cows, sheep, and chicken. He wondered if that was exactly what his ancestors argued to themselves, that they were not subjecting thinking beings but only animals.

"Now are you going to release these fairies or are you going to keep them in there forever." Sirius asked as he pointed towards him.

"Ooh," Harry said as he remembered the fairies he bought from the man. Looking down at his hands were three beautiful gilded cages that contained three equally adorable tiny fairies.

Opening up the latch, the doors swung open to the slight hot air breezing past. "Sorry I totally forgot. You're free." Harry announced to the tiny creatures as he put on the warmest smile he could. They must have thought it was a trap by the evil wizard as they didn't move an inch from their spots inside the cage.

"Come on," he said, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Staring up at him, one fairy was brave enough to take the first step then when nothing happened, she took another until she was out the cage and flapping her wings outside. Once the other two saw that one of them made it out safely, they also followed and stepped out of their cages.

"You're free," Harry repeated, waving them off into the distance, "Go out there and live free."

"What's the point?" one fairy asked. "We will just be recaptured again, especially in this crowded wizarding area."

"Not with that thinking will we ever be free." another fairy argues, to which Harry picked up was the one who was brave enough to step forth first.

"I just want to go back to the grove." the other fairy cried out.

"Okay, okay," Harry said, stopping the little incessant chatter right there. "What if, I set you free outside of some forest, huh?" Harry asked, as he got to know that fairies lived in forested areas.

"That wouldn't really help us at all Sir." the plucky fairy stated.

"Why?"

"We are disconnected from the hidden groves." the gloomy fairy answered this time.

Breaking out into tears, the fragile one cried out, "We will never get to see our sisters again!"

Having nothing to say, Harry let the fairies play out their grief and lose, he really had no idea what else he could do for them.

Hesitantly asking them that exact question, Harry queried, "What can I do then for you?"

Speaking up for the first, Sirius voiced, "They have no choice but to stick with you or else they risk being recaptured since now they do not have the full backing of their kind any longer."

Turning to face his godfather, Harry grilled, "Why are they disconnected from their hidden grove?"

"We were cut off because we were captured and our sisters safety can not be jeopardized by slaver wizards following the bond between us and our grove." the tiny gloomy fairy answered him in a matter of tone voice.

"Ooh," Harry simply replied. Taking a deep breath he faced the tiny magical creatures and asked, "If you do not mind then you are always welcomed to my godfather's home and mine's as well."

"Thanks, I guess." goth fairy shrugged out in response.

Once again breaking into tears, the plucky fairy tried to comfort her sister and muttered to her, "Don't worry Fluttershy, the nice wizard will let us live with him."

"Yea," Harry tried to console the fragile fairy, "You will have a lot of fun, Fluttershy, and we are just about to go to my birthday party."

Turning back to face the other two fairies, Harry asked, "Since we will be living with each other, can I get to know your names. I already know Fluttershy."

"The name's Twistyweb," the goth fairy answered back, "And she is Bravegrass."

"Nice to meet you wizard," Bravegrass greeted, "And what is your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry answered, "And this is my godfather, Sirius."

"Harry Potter?" Bravegrass repeated, "As in Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yep, that is me," Harry replied, "In the flesh and all."

"Wow." Fluttershy said, speaking up for the first time without breaking into tears.


	19. Chapter 16: Birthday Party

"Alright, let's get your school supplies before we head back," Sirius announced as he patted his godson on the back.

"Yea, totally forgot about that," Harry answered as he took out from his pocket the list that of the school supplies he would need for the upcoming year. One item on the list that perplexed him was a Dress Robe. Harry had no idea why he needed that, or what a Dress robe even was, but Sirius did say he knew where to get one.

"Alright let's get going," Sirius said, "we are running out of time."

The first stop the their small group stopped at was Eeylops Owl Emporium, there they got treats for Hedwig which was well deserved, new toys for her to play with, cleaning supplies for her talons, becks, and feathers, plus a new bird stand.

Next it was to Scribbulus Writing Implements where they got all the quills, ink, and parchments he would need for the school year. Turning the quills in his hands Harry lamented about the fact that the wizarding world didn't have the much easier to use writing utensils of pen and paper. Pausing Hary wondered why he couldn't invest into that, he would be making himself a pretty penny and would make his school life much easier. Storing that thought for later, Harry set it aside and carried on with his shopping. He could put more time into it latter.

After that it was to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where Harry got all the magical ingredients he would need. As the shop owner was passing him his packaged items, Harry's stomach turned as he thought of where the ingredients had come from. It was a sad reality that the wizarding world was built on the enslavement and slaughter of other magical creatures and it was not something that could be broken easily at all.

Following that, it was to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment where they got all the implements and tools of the day. Mostly though they were getting equipment that was needed for astronomy class whether that me telescopes, star charts, or globes.

After that they went to Potage's Cauldron Shop where they got Harry a new cauldron, flasks, and other potion supplies.

Later it was to Omar's Wand World a shop that sold wand accessories and supplies; there Harry got a wand holster, and some cleaning supplies to keep his trusty wand in pristine shape.

Subsequently, it was to Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry got all the broom supplies he would need to keep his firebolt in tip-top shape.

Then it was to Zwentibold's Shimmering Sorcery a store that sold strange, and unusual items there they picked up another mysterious package this time from Mrs. Tonks. After that it was to Pilliwinkle's Playthings which was a store specialising in wizarding golems, puppets, and automaton there they picked up their third mysterious package and this one from Tonks. Finally, it was to Concordia and Plunkett Musical Instruments which as its name said sold musical instruments and there they picked up Lupin's package.

Afterwards they made their way to Twilfitt and Tattings a more upscale wizarding clothing shop than Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There they got the Dress Robes that was listed on the shopping roll which was a basically a formal wear robe, Sirius picked up a fine black colored Dress Robe with a green lining that matched his eyes well which was made of Acromantula silk and had temperature charm and a cleaning charm placed on it. There they also got fine, flowing robes made of Lethifold and winter cloaks made of Wampus cat fur.

Following that, Sirius lead them to a shop called Incognito Wizardwear this shop sold muggle clothing that for once wasn't strange or out of fashion long ago. There Harry was able to buy clothing that fit him for once and wasn't clearly hand-me-down.

In addition to all that they went to Knockturn Alley where they came up to a shop called Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos besides their usual services of magical tattoos they also did ear piercing. There Harry was able to get both his ears pierced in a quick and painless process, and he was finally able to put on the earing that he bought.

Then their little group made a pit stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they got the well-deserved break they needed and something into their stomach.

Last but not least was Flourish and Blotts where they got all the books required for the new term. They also made a stop at a shop called Obscurus Books which held a collection of tomes that weren't sold to the usual marked. There Harry had a great picking of subjects he never came across or for that matter heard about.

However, it was here doing this store that they ran into two people they did not expect to run into at all.

"Harry," a sweet, lovely voice called out to him.

Turning around to face the speaker, Harry saw that it was Susan Bones a Hufflepuff student from the same year as him. She was a cute, pretty witch with straight blonde hair, chestnut colored eyes, and smooth creamy skin. She stood at a good 5 foot 7 inches with a bust the same size of Tonks, D-cup with plenty of room to grow. She has an oval shaped face, a small dainty nose, adorable dimples, rosebud lips, and a developing athletic figure.

All in all, she was a glorious, and lovely witch which Harry very much approved of her looks and character.

"Hey, Susan," Harry greeted her back as tried not to think of anything else but their conversation.

"Hello to you too. I don't want to be awkward or anything," she began with as she looked downward, "but I just saw you, and I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh no, don't be embarrassed. I really appreciate it that you went out of your way to greet little old me. I am surprised you even notice me."

"How couldn't I," she said as she blushed, "your Harry Potter."

Was the hero worship he detected from her tone, playing it off, Harry replied. "So What? You are Susan Bones, the most cutest girl in our year."

Going bright red all the way to her ears, Harry barely heard her whisper, "You really think so."

Placing his hands on her fidgeting fingers, Harry rested his other hand below her chin and brought up her profile until they were face to face. "I do not think so," Harry said in a husky voice, "I know so."

Looking at him with that lovely face of hers, and that starry-eyed look in her face. He heard her reply with, "You have really grown over the summer, you're very tall, muscular, and... and....."

"And handsome," Harry finished for her with a grin on his lips. He had to say if his new looks were having that effect on women then it really wasn't so bad as he first thought.

"Yes," she replied trying to hide her face again but Harry held her strongly in place.

"Don't you think we make a wonderful couple, you and me? One so adorable as you and one as handsome as me."

Squeaking out loud, Harry thought she would run from him right then and there, however, he heard someone call out from the crowd in the bookstore.

"Susan!"

Then he heard another voice he knew very well call out, "Harry!"

Letting go of her, Harry saw Sirius in his polyjuice form and a woman that shared similar features with Susan make their way over. "It seems like our respected guardians are here. Well let's catch up at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Okay," Susan responded, and he could have sworn he noticed a hint of disappointment.

Seeing her off and go with her guardian, Sirius made his way to him among the crowd and also watched the back of the two women.

Taking a closer look at his face, Harry saw a look of longing and pain on his expression. "Do you know that woman?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "she is the one I let slip away."

"No way, she was your fiancee, Susan's guardian?!"

"Yep," Sirius said, "her name is Amelia Bones. I heard she is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Dang," Harry uttered, having nothing else to say.

With that short run in, their shopping spree came to a close as endless shopping bags piled on top of the house-elves and their pockets a bit more empty.

Coming up to the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius and Harry bid farewell to the House-elves and would meet them back at their home. Then Sirius cast a spell on the fairies making them unnoticeable to all the muggles. With that, they walked out into the busy London streets of Great Britain and made it back to the alley they apparated in.

Grabbing Sirius's hand and the fairies holding on to his hair disappeared from the alleyway and almost instantly appeared in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Letting go of his godfather's arm, both of them and the tiny little fairies waked up to the old ancestral home of the Blacks. Pausing at the door, Sirius turned to face Harry and with a raised eyebrow and uttered, "Don't forget that surprised look, okay!"

"Yea, yea, I got it," Harry said as he waved off the man's concerns. "Now can you please open the door? Let's get this party on the room."

"Alright," Sirius said as he waved his hand over the door which magically opened by itself.

Entering the darkened hallway, Harry and Sirius dropped all their shopping bags on to the floor and stepped deeper into the house.

Taking a left into the living room, Sirius waved his hand at the fireplace to which it quickly came to life and lit up the room. Jumping out of behind the furnitures Mrs. Tonks, Lupin, and Tonks as well yelled, "SUPRISE!" as balloons took to the air and decorations light up in different shades.

Putting on his best surprised expression as he placed his hand on his heart, Harry voiced, "Wow, you guys. You all had me jumping out of my boots. Wow, you did all this for me?!"

Walking over to him, Tonks was the first to make her way over and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, we all know that you weren't surprised."

"Well, if anything your party dress had me fluttering, "Harry playfully remarked as he racked his eyes over the elegant black sateen laced up dress that showed a lot of legs and emphasize all her hips and curves.

Blushing, Tonks surprised him when she replied back, "Thanks!"

Harry smiled up at the witch when he heard her shocking answer, maybe he truly was breaking into her. Over the past couple of days, he had kept up his end of the bargain and has been ambushing her all over the house, and showering her with hot, steamy kisses. No matter how much she resisted there was no denying that she was enjoying their passionate snogging sessions and she has been making it easier for them to wound up in dark, secluded sections of the house.

Now if only they could move up from that stage and go on into much better things, things like poping his cheery.

Before Harry could say any thing else to Tonks, both Lupin who was dressed in a form fitting suit and Mrs. Tonks who was wearing a simple summer dress came up to them.

"You need to work on your surprise face," Lupin was first to remark as he grinned up his best mates son.

"That is what I told him as well," Sirius mentioned.

Ignoring both men, Mrs. Tonks grabbed his hands and voiced, "You can go upstairs, dear, and put on your party wear, I have put it on your bed."

"Thanks, Aunt Dromeda," Harry said as he nodded to the older witch.

Not letting go of his hands, Mrs. Tonks narrowed her eyes at a position not near his eyes. "Is that an earring?" Mrs. Tonks asked.

Not giving him a chance to answer, the older witch grabbed his face and turned his head around to get a closer look. Taking a sharp intake of breath was her worst fears were confirmed, Mrs. Tonks let go of him at once and turned her attention to his godfather.

"It was you, who got his ears pierced, huh?" the older witch asked in an accusatory tone, though it was clear he already knew it was him.

"I think it cool," Tonks mentioned, but her mother ignored her and continued to face down her wayward cousin.

"What?" Sirius asked with a shrug, "what's wrong with it? You heard your daughter, she thinks it is cool and so will all the girls at Hogwarts."

"Ooh?" Mrs. Tonks asked innocently, "will you next get his nose pierced then his perfectly natural hair dyed?"

Not noticing that he was walking on thin ice, Sirius nonchalant answered, "There is nothing wrong with getting your hair dyed, it is perfectly well for kids his age to try new things out. And if he wants to get his nose pierced, I will support him."

Lossing her top when she heard the wizard's casual response, Harry found it to be the perfect moment to run up to his room and distance himself far, far away from the confrontation. The only things he heard as he took the stairs two, and three at a time, was Mrs. Tonks shouting, "This is why you should never be given charge of a child's care! You are too irresponsible..."

Coming up to his room, Harry opened it and closed it behind himself with a loud bang and took in deep breaths to calm his racing his heart from the short excursion.

Suddenly speaking up, a tiny, gloomy voice asked, "Do you wizards and witches always fight each other? Is that like normal for you guys?"

Nearly jumping right out of his boots, Harry looked down and say that the fairies followed him up to his bedroom. You could always miss them with their silent beating butterfly wings that shined in the light, and their tiny stature that was near-human enough except for the pointy ears and their ethereal beauty.

"No," Harry answered trying not to point wizarding kind in a bad light though he knew not why since he barely counts himself as one during the best of times. Still doing so, Harry found himself trying to explain, "When two people care for each other they might sometimes argue over some matter but that does not mean they do not love each other."

"You kind is a very strange lot," Bravegrass voiced as she rubbed at her tiny cute chin.

"Yes, yes we are," Harry agreed. "Now," Harry said as he swung the door open, "if you could step out for a moment while I dress up, that would be most appreciated."

"Can't you magically change your clothes, sir?" Fluttershy asked in a low tone barely heard.

"I don't follow," Harry said as he looked down at them in confusion.

"She means like this," Twistyweb answered as she pointed towards he dress and it magically changed into a new one.

"No, I do not think so," Harry said, if he had to guess that was wandless magic.

"But don't you have a wand?" Bravegrass asked incredulously.

Looking down at his wand in his holster, Harry didn't know why but he felt slightly ashamed of inadequacy. "I guess that is just the way it is," Harry could only give in answer.

"Wow, I feel so bad for you," Twistyweb uttered though there really wasn't any change in her expression.

"Why don't we teach him," Fluttershy squeaked out.

"Yea, that is a good idea," Bravegrass said with a nod," he is after all our host, and I do feel bad for him being so weak."

Harry wanted to shout that he was right here and could clearly hear them no matter how tiny their voices were but he didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him more ashamed of himself.

All he could do was, "Alright, please leave, let's take this up another day."

This time flying away without any more arguments or embarrassing questions, Harry was left alone inside his room with his party clothing laid out before him. Sighing, Harry walked over to his bed and picked up his clothing and started to put it on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back down to the party that hasn't even begin, Harry saw that it was a gloomy mess.

"What's wrong?" Harry called out as he saw that milling about.

"We're sorry pup," Sirius proclaimed as e made his way over.

"What are you sorry for?" Harry asked.

"We know that you are mad that Sirius and I have been arguing deary," Mrs. Tonks answered as she had an apologetic look.

"And what makes you say that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. This was really out of the ball park for him.

"We heard you slamming your door," Lupin answered, "and that is when we realized that you were even gone."

"Okay, okay, slow your horses," Harry said as he held out his hands. " I don't know how you got it into your heads me slamming the door closed and me being mad at you, but I ain't."

"But..." Sirius said.

"Look, the both of you arguing over what's best for me only shows that you care, okay. I would never be mad or angry at the two of you."

"Are you sure, pup," Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"I always took the slamming of doors to mean that you are angry," Mrs. Tonks mentioned.

"Yep, that would be me," Tonks pointed to herself.

"Okay, can we get this party on the road or what?" Harry asked since he was overdo for one like right now.

\------------------------------------------------

"Alright," Sirius called out to everyone, "its time for the fireworks!"

"Yea!" everyone shouted as they made their way outside to the backyard of the house. There the house-elves laid out the fireworks in a neat and orderly fashion, you really would only need to light up the explosives and that is it.

"Who would do the honors?" Sirius asked as he held out a lighter.

"Let it be the party boy!" Tonks called out as the fairies glowed near her in the moon's luminescence. She really took to the fairies like any girl would when she met them and so did Mrs. Tonks as she reminisced about the fairy she had as a child. There really is something with girls and fairies just like there is for boys and dragons.

"Alright, set on up, party boy," Sirius said as he held up the lighter for Harry.

Smiling as he walked up to the fireworks, Harry took the lighter from his godfather and turned to the small crowd as he made a show of lighting up the device. Before Harry set the fireworks on fire, he was wise enough to recall then asked Sirius, "wait wouldn't the muggle neighbors see the fireworks."

Shaking his head, the older man replied, "No, the wards will take care of that, so you won't have to worry."

Nodding his head, Harry bent down and light up one by one the fireworks then stepped back. Waiting as the wire was quickly consumed, the fireworks were propelled into the air and started to explode.

Watching the wonderful light show go on, Harry could confidently call this his best birthday ever, he might not have his friends with him but he was with family and loved ones.

"Alright," Sirius called out once the fireworks were down, "who's ready to open some presents."

"We are," everyone called out and Harry chuckled as they walked back into the house.

Laid out before him was the presents that everyone bought him and also the ones his friends sent over.

"Open mine's first," Lupin said as he printed his gift that they picked up from the music store. Taking the gift, Harry started to tear it open until three cassette tapes and a cassette player was revealed. Patting him on the back, Lupin voiced, "This isn't any old cassette player like the muggles but one a bit more magical and I got you a few mixes that you might like."

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked up at the older man.

"Open mine's next," Tonks said as she pushed into his hands here gift which they picked up from the puppet store. Tearing the gift open, a book titled; How to get started in Golemancy was revealed and a tiny figurine like golem as well.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he picked up the figurine.

"Well I always see you reading about new and interesting things in the library, so here is a subject matter that they do not yeah at Hogwarts any more and is well worth your time."

"Thanks," Harry said, as he nodded to the witch in appreciation.

"It seems like my gift is next," Mrs. Tonks said as she handed him the gift they got from the bizarre store. Tearing the gift a bracelet was revealed with a single bead on it.

"So what is this?" Harry asked.

"It is a life-saving bead, deary, as it names tells you it can heal any grievous injury and even take your place when your life is at risk."

"Wow," Harry said, it was like he was in a video game and he gained a second life. Hot diggity dog, now that was amazing!

"Last but not least, it is me," Sirius remarked as he passed his gift to Harry which they picked up from the watch store.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pretty long chapter. I decided, in the end, I wanted to introduce a character so that I could lay the groundwork.

Susan Bones: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/695032154976775111/  
[eyes are not the same but fuck it.]


	20. Chapter 17: Nymph Tonks Pt. 1(R-18)

"Last but not least, it is me," Sirius remarked as he passed his gift to Harry which they picked up from the watch store. Opening up the last present, a luxury watch was displayed, picking it up and turning it in his hands, and immediately feel in love with the watch.

"What are you not going to ask what the watch does?" Sirius asked in an accusatory tone.

"Does it do something?" Harry inquired of him, a watch is a watch what else does it do?

"Yea, if not would I be asking you to ask me?"

"Okay," Harry quickly said not wanting to wrap his head around that conundrum, "what does it do?"

"You see that crown over there," Sirius pointed to.

"Yea," Harry said with a nod.

"Well, if you press it I am told that it stops time for a couple of seconds," Sirius uttered with pure smugness.

"No way," Harry said as he did a double take.

"Make that a yes way, pup, this watch costed me a couple of tens of thousands in Galleons. So when I say it can stop time, then it can stop time."

Looking down at the watch, Harry had to give it to his godfather, this gift topped all other gifts in comparison. Ha, if he wanted he could call himself a Time Lord with this watch in hand, and all of time could bend at his will.

Turning to face his godfather, Harry nodded his head in appreciation and tried to put words of his ecstasy. However, all that really came out was, "Thanks."

\----------------------------------

Sitting on the couch, the only people left in the living room were Harry and Tonks.

The hour was really late and the two of them just let the silence envelop them and the time passed away in solid comfort.

With drinks in hand, especially the good stuff there wasn't really much to talk about until all of the sudden Tonks decided to speak up. "Do you know I graduated today?"

"From the Auror Academy right?" Harry asked as he inched his head in the young witch's direction.

"Yep," Tonks answered as she took a swing from her firewhiskey. "I was the top of my class and now I get to apprentice under Alastor Moody himself."

"Who is that?" Harry asked as this was the first time he heard about this man.

"You don't know who Alastor Moody is?" Tonks asked as she gazed up at him.

"No, never heard of him," Harry said, if she told him that he was a young, up and coming Auror Harry won't like it one bit. Him and this Alastor would be having some problems. There was no way he would be giving up his woman to anyone, no matter what star he was.

Pausing Harry repeated those thoughts in his mind, and stopped. When had he started to get hoardy like some dragon?

"The man's a legend, he took more dark wizards than you could count. They used to say if Moody ever stepped into the battlefield all dark wizards would flee in terror. That is how scary, and deadly the man is."

Hearing that the man was from the times of the last war, Harry slightly felt better, "So he is just an old man past his prime, huh?"

"What?" Tonks said, unbelieving at what he said. "How... You... Dou you know you are speaking of a war hero..."

"Alright calm down," Harry said as he grabbed her wrists as it was clear she was about to send some punches his way. "I just thought for a moment there I had a bit of competition, that's all."

Blushing when she heard his shameless admission, Tonks turned her head away as she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Letting go of her wrists which Tonks took back hesitantly, Harry remark, "Anyways, congrats, I am really proud of you that you made it through boot camp."

"Thanks," Tonks said as she still didn't turn to face his way.

"So does everyone know?" Harry asked, he would imagine this was something that everyone would want to celebrate.

"No, not yet," Tonks answered, as she took a long draft from her firewhiskey. "Of course my mom and dad know and they are happy but I still haven't told uncle Sirius and Lupin about it."

"Why not?"

"Well today is you're special day and I did not want to ruin it for by butting in," Tonks uttered as she slightly squirmed in her seat.

Laughing, Harry brought Tonks's attention towards him as she looked at him in confusion. Wiping at his eyes, Harry amended with a grin and a hand to his heart, "So you do care for me."

"Wh- what...no, I just thought," Tonks stuttered out.

"It's alright," Harry said as he waved her concerns away with a cheerful gesture.

"NO," Tonks shouted, "I do not care for YOU!"

Once again placing his hands on his chest this time Harry put on a hurt expression and uttered in a voice barely above a whisper, "You wound me, my dear, with your harsh words!"

"No... no I did not mean that," Tonks stuttered out again. Then stopping, she balled her fist and screamed, "AAAA, you confuse me at time, Harry James Potter!"

Chuckling, Harry muttered, "Is that in a good way or a bad way."

Narrowain her eyes at him, she grumbled, "You know which one."

"Alright, alright," Harry said moving on, "I believe a good cheer is in order. What do you say to that my lady?"

"I wouldn't mind," Tonks answered smugly.

"Alright," Harry said as he held up his drink, "A toast to our new Auror!"

Clinking bottles with him, the young adults took a long swig all the while they were staring at each other.

"So," Harry begin with, the sexual tension in the air was so heavy that he needed a moment to draw himself up.

However, before he could say anything witty Tonks attacked him, not with her wand or hands, but her lips. It came to a complete shock to Harry since it was always him that initiate any sort of advance.

Still that did not mean that this was not a pleasant surprise. If he knew anything about conquering a women's heart, which was barely anything really then whatever Sirius put into his head, then this was a good sign, this meant that she was opening up to their little dalliance.

Having said that, Harry found great enjoyment in being on the receiving ends of things. Snogging her, Harry relished the taste of her lips and tongue which held aftertaste of the chocolate and vanilla from the birthday cake and fermented magical grain from the fire whiskey.

Getting lost in those wonderful lips of her's Harry barely heard it in time the silent footfalls coming nearer and near towards them. As much as it pained him Harry broke away from the deep french kiss and Tonks looked up at him with her clouded eyes full of want and confusion.

Gesturing with his hands for her to remain still, Mrs. Tonks walked into the living room as she looked packed ready to leave.

"There you are deary," Mrs. Tonks greeted. "I just came to tell you that I will be heading out right now, and is Nymphadora there with you?"

"Yes Aunt Dromeda," Harry answered, "but she went to sleep," he lied, "I think she a bit too much to drink."

"Ah, that does sound like her," the woman replied as she craned her neck to look at the bundle that was her daughter. From there on his laps it did look she was asleep and long gone from this world.

"Why don't you go ahead Aunt Dromeda, I will tell the house-elves to give her a room, we wouldn't want to wake her up, would we know."

"Yes," the woman said as she nodded her head along, "we wouldn't want to walk her up." Turning to face Harry, the older witch smiled at him and uttered, "that is very kind of you dear, thanks."

"Its no problem at all, Aunt Dromeda," Harry reassured the woman.

"Well, I should be leaving," the witch uttered as she made her way over to the fireplace. Turning around once again, the woman smiled at him appreciatively, returning the smile Harry watched as the older witch disappeared into the flames and was gone.

After a few long seconds, Tonks got up with a bit of clarity in her eyes and shouted, "Why did you lie to my mother?! I wasn't asleep. I...."

Placing his finger on her lips to silence her, Harry drew her attention to his eyes and whispered, "Why don't we take this upstairs to my room."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Walking hand and hand into his room this time Harry made sure to close his door behind himself silently, there was no way he would want another bout of confusion. Plus he made sure to throw a silencing charm around his room so nothing would escape of what would happen tonight.

Leading the stunning witch to his bed, Harry immediately went for her lips before she could say anything. Now instead of tasting the chocolate and vanilla plus the fire whiskey, he savored her more natural taste.

Yet that is not where the young wizard stopped, reaching out for her wonderful melons Harry held them in his mind and this time did a rough estimate. C-cup he would say, not too large or not too small, just right for her perfect athletic figure.

However this time the plucky witch didn't take too kindly to his advances and slapped his hands away and push him away. Holding him at literal arm's length, the two of them stood face to face with no words exchanged.

"We can't do this," Tonks finally uttered.

"Why not?" Harry exclaimed, he was this close to becoming a man and being held from it didn't do his mood any good.

"First of all I am much older than you and we are cousin for christ sake!"

"You know those are just excuses right," Harry uttered as he pulled her short crop hair behind her ear. "You are only older than me by what three or four years? And we are like cousins three times removed, that really doesn't count in wizarding lineage."

"You know I am not talking about the age difference, Harry. I am a young adult while you are just a child, maybe a teenager at best."

"Are you questioning my adulthood, again," Harry growled.

Turning to face with an even look, Tonks didn't turn away from his heated look full of lust and validity such his age. "I am not questioning anything, young man, I am just stating the facts."

"I will have you know I am not some child, the things I have been to would have made a child broken a long time ago. I am a man, god damn you woman, can't you see that."

Expecting anger to be answered back with anger, Harry broke off when he saw that sadden face on her and that incensed him even more so. What he hated most was pity, he did not need people's pity, he was a survivor who had made it on his own.

"I am sorry whatever happen to you, Harry. I really am. But, we just can do this for so many reasons," Tonks voiced as she got up from his bed and made to leave.

Taking a deep breath and collecting himself, Harry knew that the key to getting a woman wasn't through anger. No that was for the one you were conquering as you built a fire in them towards you.

Turning to look at Tonks, a grin played on his lips and he inquired from her, "You are just like me, aren't you?"

Pausing, Tonks turned around to face him with confusion written all over her face, "What do you mean, Potter?"

"Well, " Harry said as he drew out the response, "you're a virgin just like me!" he uttered like it was a fact and nothing she said could deny it.

"What? No, I am not," Tonks quickly uttered, too fast in fact that he already knew that it was a lie.

"Come on," Harry said as he laid back in his bed as if all this was a foregone conclusion. "We all can see it, if you had a bit of experience then you would have rejected my advances outright, in the beginning, if you thought I was too little for you. Or you would have taken me for a ride a shown me bit of the grown-up world."

"Wh- who knows," Tonks stuttered out, "maybe I am just trying to lead you on."

"Pfft, please where was all your seditious wants and womanly charms, huh? If you were truly leading me on, which I doubt thanks to your character, then why was it that I was one making all advances and you were the helpless, blushing maiden."

"I.. I," Tonks flounder out as she had no arguments against his pure nonsense.

Harry grinned when he saw the state she was in, all he did was uttered a bunch of pure gibberish that made the slightest sense, and here she was.

"It's alright," Harry said condescending as he waved her off, "I am sure I can find more experienced woman back at Hogwarts. Now if you could be a dear and run along, that would be wonderful."

Hearing his tone, the valiant witch went read in the face as anger and embarrassment built up.

"What are you waiting for?" harry simply asked in an innocent tone.

"Yo- you... I will teach you who is a woman, you hateful twerp!" Tonks shouted at him as she pitched towards him and attacked him.

All the while Harry was laughing like a manic inside of his head since in the end he won and he would be going home like a champion!

Attacking his lips once again, this time the young spirited witch started to tear and rip at his clothes. It was like he awoke the furnace as Tonks burned with a heat so hot and passionate that there was no way to quench a fire.

Seeing no point in why not to enjoy her rough administration, Harry did not reached for her melons once again since they rested at his chest, but her rear end.

There really wasn't much in the way except for her panties and the thin fabric of her short dress. Hiking up her silken garment in one smooth gesture, Harry was able feel up the flesh of her thigh and then up to her rump with only a single fabric coving it.

This time he did not run into any resistance for his inappropriate behavior since Tonks had long ago ripped his shirt open and had his chest laid bare to the open world, and was too busy running kisses down it and his neck and mouth.

Stopping her dress all the way up to her shoulder blades, Harry bunched it up there and evenly ran his finger down her back, to her rear, and continued all the way to the back of her knee.

Continuing on with that repetition, Harry could feel goosebumps running down the fearless witch's spine as he maintained his gentle administration. Moving on to the next phase once he saw that she was comfortable with his hands running up and down her back, Harry started to knead her ass.

Unlike the squishiness he felt from her breasts, Tonks ass was made of much harder stuff that signaled to her workout like. Still enjoying the feel of a woman's bum in his hands, Tonks cried out in between the kisses she rained down his upper portion.

Yet that wasn't the only goal he had in mind, in between the haze of their lengthy snogging session, Harry would slowly hike down her panties until it was clear all the way up to her knees.

Reaching down Harry's finger reached the sensational witch's outer lips which was soaking wet to the touch. This time he got a loud moan in answer as he continued downwards until he reached her inner lips and run his finger over it in a circular motion.

Stopping with her kisses, Tonks continued to moan at loud on top of him as his fingers carried on with their ungodly work.

Using only his index finger to run endless circles around Tonks's inner labia, Harry held out his thumb finger and started to use it to flick her clits. This particular move got a silent whimper out of her as a small amount of liquid squirted out of her.

Holding out his middle finger this time and slowly stuck it inside her tight opening after that he stuck his ring finger as well. With that, Harry continued on with his three pronged attacks on her snatch as his two finger slowly went in out, his index stretched out endless circles around her inner lips and his thumb continued flicking her clit.

With all that set against her, it wasn't long before Tonks cried out in pure ecstasy as her flood gates let loose and a torrent of liquid squirted out of her slit.

Setting down once her orgasm came to a close, the plucky witch took in deep breaths to slow her breathing and laid slump on his chest. Harry felt a slight dampness around his crotch, but choose to ignore it as he pushed the witch off of him and laid her on the bed. In the movement he removed her dress completely and threw it to the side followed by her panties which came off as well, plus his shirt which held no buttons anymore.

Now laid out before him was his prize that at long last he would get his hands on.

\--------------------------

Tonks art: https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/314196511485348383/  
https://www.tumblr.com/search/flonks%20fanart#  
https://pictures.hentai-foundry.com/k/KinkyJimmy/820055/KinkyJimmy-820055-Nymphadora_Tonks_big_tit_pinup.jpg


	21. Chapter 18: Nymph Tonks Pt. 2(R-18)

Now laid out before him was his prize that at long last he got his hands on. The alluring spunky witch did try her best to cover up her slit with her legs but fluid kept on running down her thighs creating an alluring sight. She also shielded her breasts which Harry found pointless since her bra already had her covered.

"Harry," the witch sensationally cried as she rolled her legs and hips around in the afterglow of her release.

Enjoying the sight before him very, Harry got on a real hard on as his pants constricted against his full length.

Reaching down, Harry grasped those wonderful melons of the enticing witch and started to play with them as he knead and flattened. Not liking how the cloth hindered him from grasping those soft pieces of flesh, Harry tore it off in a single ripping motion and tossed it away.

Whimper underneath him Harry reached even further as his hot breath ran across her hardened nipple on the right while he continued to play with the remaining breast, then started to run his tongue over it.

Tasting the salty tang of her sweat, Harry moved on from slobbering his drool on her nipple and started suckling them. Moaning out loud in reaction, Tonks's hands found their way behind the back of his head and stayed there as if she wanted him to stay in between her tits forever.

Taking to mean a good sign, Harry continued with his work as he sucked and played with her boob. Moving on to the next phase, Harry started to nibble at her nipple to increase her pleasure then full-on bite it and started to pull upward then to the sides.

This time the spirited witch let out a shriek of pure pleasure and pain as she pulled down at the back of his in pure reflex. Now Harry was squished down her boobs and nearly suffocating as he could barely get some air in. Struggling with all his might, Harry found that the Auror to be was a lot stronger than he imagined, and was nearly unable to get out if he hadn't pinched her left breasts he was playing with.

Crying out her ecstasy it was clear the witch was close to her second release, however, Harry wouldn't let that happen until he got something in return. Getting out of her breasts which nearly costed him his life, to which Harry thought it would be an even trade, dying in-between a nice pair of boobs.

Whining when Harry left her soft alcoves, Tonks looked at him in silent beseechment as her cloudy eyes asked why he left her hanging. Grinning down at her as she twisted lithe under him, Harry gave no answer but just the motion of removing his pants.

Tonks watched silently him as he tossed it aside followed by his boxers until his full girth was released.

"Wha- what are you doing," Tonks stammer out as she blushed deeply but never could turn her eyes away from his membrum.

"What are you the only one who can feel good?" Harry asked in an accusatory tone. "Can't I feel good as well?"

"Of course," the plucky witch fumbled though she wasn't acting brave anymore.

"Well then would you like to use your hands, mouth, or breasts?" Harry inquired of her like he was discussing the weather and not some carnal services.

"WHAT!" Tonks shouted as the incredulous look in her expression was evident. "How... how...."

Sighing out loud as if it was a foregone conclusion, Harry made to leave and muttered, "If you are chaste then you are chaste why do you have to drag me all the way over here."

"I am NOT a virgin," Tonks shouted as she struggled beneath him.

"So it is even worse, you are an old prune," Harry uttered in false bewilderment.

"You know what," Tonks said as she steeled herself, "let me show you what this old prune knows." With that she reached out with her lithe fingers and wrapped her hands around his full girth. Thanks to all the restrictions being removed, his body and magic weren't the only things to grow to their natural extent.

His cock which used to be of an above-average in length measuring 6 inches and a half was now a monstrous thing reaching up to 10 inches in length and proportionality equally wide across in girth.

Smiling inside like a manic, Harry watched as Tonks played right into his hands and slowly polish his sword up and down with her inexperienced hands.

"Man," Harry uttered out loud, "I do not know about you but this is literally the worst handjob I ever experienced in my life," turning down to face the plucky witch, Harry asked in an innocent tone, "wouldn't you agree?"

Growling under her breath, the spirited witch said nothing in answer but simply only increased in pace with the hand service. "Now we are going somewhere," Harry uttered, then advising her he added. "Okay, you do not need to grab my cock so hard, only a light touch would do. Yea, like that, now would you look at that, it is already much better, and you're also learning something."

After twenty minutes going at it with Harry giving her some pointers here and there, Tonks's skills at giving a handjob improved double-fold, and no longer was she some inexperienced maiden who knew nothing of carnal desire, yet Harry still proved to be difficult as he hadn't cum yet.

Snarling under her breath in frustration, the plucky witch looked up at him and groused, "Why haven't you cum already, damn you!"

"Who knows," Harry said with a shrug, "maybe somebody isn't good enough," he answered with a playful grin. Although Harry might speak those words, he knew deep down that he wanted to explode already and spill his seed all over her ripe and abs stomach. It was only thanks to a little spell that Sirius taught him that he wasn't already spent.

Screaming in resentment and defeat, Tonks let go of his erection and turned to face him with blazing eyes of fury. "What does it take for you to cum."

"I don't know," Harry answered with a shrug, "maybe somebody a bit more experienced."

"You know what," Tonks boldly said, "Do your worst, let's see what you got."

"Oh-ho-ho, you are going to want to take that back in a while," Harry said, enjoying the audacious and spunk that the witch was showing.

Moving foreword, Harry came up to her chest and laid his girth right between her breasts. "So are you ready," Harry asked in a dangerous tone.

Looking hesitant now that her young partner had a dangerous aura surrounding him, Tonks wasn't able to give any answer except for silence. Taking her silence to mean a clear yes, Harry clasp both of her wonderful melons together than started to run his tool in between them.

Immediately he felt like he was in heaven, and right then and there he wanted to release his whole onto her. Holding himself back from doing that, Harry looked down at the valiant witch whose gaze was zeroed in on his rod going in and out of her tits.

"What am I to do all the work here?" the young wizard grilled out of her.

"What do you want me to do?" the witch asked of him in a grumble. It was clear in Harry's opinion that she was still angry about not getting her second orgasm from him.

"Take the place of my hands," Harry instructed her. "Yea, just like that, and mover it around it. Good, good," Harry complimented her.

Doing as she was told, Harry found his hands were now unoccupied with nothing to do. Grinning wickedly, he recalled a certain reaction she had when he tweaked her nipples a bit. Reaching over with his fingers, Harry started pinching her hardened nipples.

"AAAA," Tonks cried out in two parts pleasure and one part pain as she clearly did not expecting that but nevertheless was enjoying it very much so.

Continuing with his work as he twisted her nipples this way and that, he called out, "Turn your head this way."

Following his command with little hesitating thanks to the haze of pain and pleasure, the tip of his shaft and then some found their way into her mouth.

"Mmmm," Tonks tried to say, but with his cock going in and out of her mouth there really wasn't too many words she could make out.

"You like it?" Harry asked, although he knew that she wanted to argue the opposite of that.

"Oww, that is just too hot," Harry uttered, as he felt a great build-up in his shaft. With his length inside her tits and the bulbous part of his rod going in and out of her mouth like she was sucking a lollipop, Harry knew it was too much.

Letting go nipples, Harry grabbed the back of her head and started to ram his full length into her pouting mouth. "Uh," Harry cried out as those warm tunnels of her's did wonderful things to his shaft.

"Mmm," Tonks shouted as she resisted.

Ignoring her slight protest, Harry carried with ramming his tool in and out of her waiting mouth. Spitting and chocking on his cock, Tonks's protests reached a new level as she slapped and punched his thighs.

Being already far gone into high heaven, Harry went faster and faster barely even giving her a moment chance. He knew that he was really close, and there was no way he wasn't going to find his release.

Getting louder and louder underneath him, Harry found a bit of twisted pleasure in her resistance and finally unloaded his seed deep with her throat. Endless coils of seed poured into her as Harry thrust into once then twice and finally came to a pause as shaft slowed down a bit.

Removing his tool right out of her mouth which looked slightly bruised from all the punishment it took. A few coils of sperm landed on her face, neck, and chest decorating her in a milky white sheen.

Coughing and spitting, large chunks of his seed spilled out of her mouth and finally when she was able to collect herself, the spirited witch glared at him.

Before she could get a raging response out, Harry posed, "So how did you like that?"

"How did I like it?" the witch repeated as she shook with anger.

"Don't worry," Harry said as if everything was perfectly alright, "I will trade you the favor."

"What do you mean trade the favor?" Tonks asked incredulously. However before she knew it she got the answer she was looking for as Harry got off of her, and proceed downwards until he came to her leaking core. Bending over, Harry flicked his tongue over her lips to get a taste of those fine amber which he found quite to his liking.

Moaning in pure bliss Tonks shivered under the light touch of his tongue on her snatch. Carrying with his works, Harry's tongue reached even further deep as he found his way into her inner lips.

Whimpering under the effort to keep it in, Tonks extended her hand out until she found his hair and ran her finger through it. Being preoccupied with that, Tonks didn't see it coming when Harry bit down on her clits eliciting another cry as she clutched on to his hair.

Moving on from her clits, Harry got back to running circles around her inner lips and this time he brought out his finger. Slowly plunging one in one finger, Harry made piston gestures in and out which got the juice flowing as some squirted out.

Seeing that she was nice and wet, Harry withdrew from her core which incited a whine of complaint from her. Being a man of his word, Harry was going to draw out her second orgasms like he promised, but it wasn't going to be with his tongue.

"Wh- why did you stop?" Tonks whisper as if she didn't want to be heard of what she was asking.

"Don't worry," Harry pronounced as he split her legs wide open, letting her womanhood be bare to the whole world.

"Wait, please wait," Tonks uttered as a hint of worry entered her tone.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked a plaintive voice as he had his shaft then lined up with her glistening opening, and looked near enough as if he was about to plunge it in with one quick, hard thrust.

"I... I was lying to you when I said I wasn't a virgin," Tonks shouted out quickly, "I... I am not ready yet to... to do this."

"You are finally being honest, aye?" Harry inquired of her in a playful tone.

"Yes," Tonks answered in resignation, "you win, you can laugh all you want."

"Mhmm," Harry said as if was thinking it over all the while he got his hips rolling and made sure to do as she asked of him, not fully entering her, but still running his manhood over her slit.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Tonks bite out in between held back moans.

Ignoring her question, Harry continued with his work as he got his tool lubricated on her honeypot then all of a sudden remarked. "Do you really think I am petty enough that I would make fun of your chastity?"

"I... Aaaah... Mmmm," Tonks tried to answer before she gave in to her base instinct and started to make animal noise of deep heat.

"You forget," Harry whispered to her, taking her reply as a clear answer whatever it was, "that I too am I virgin like you," passing Harry turned to face her fully and asked in a husky tone. "Why don't we both lose it together?"

Once again the only answers that the plucky witch could give in answer was, "Mmmm... Uhhh..."

Grinning deep inside, Harry slowly plunged his tip inside her warm, wet lips until he ran into a barrier of sorts.

"No," Tonks shouted in between the steamy desire.

"What?" Harry asked of her, "I thought you wanted this," thrust in and out of her.

"I... I don't, MMM, want to lose my virginity. I, AAH, want to save it for that, UHH, special someone."

"Is the tip okay then?" Harry asked in an innocent tone,

Even though she knew that it was a bad idea already, Tonks still found herself agreeing as she answered, "Ye- yes, just the ti- tip only."

"Okay," Harry whispered as he came closer to her and started to nibble at her earlobe. Making her shiver, Harry rain down kisses over her neck and shoulder until he reached her mounds and started playing with them.

Then Tonks hands stared to run across her parter's back as she felt along his hard muscles and traced her fingers across his bent over spine.

"Should I go faster?" Harry asked of her as he felt that she was very close to her orgasm.

"Ye- yes, goooo FAsTer!" Tonks shouted, giving her consent in between the haze of her near release.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as if this was all her idea, "I might slip in by accident."

"It okay," Tonks answered, "I will take responsibility."

"Okay," Harry said as satisfaction leaked out a bit. He had her right where he wanted her to be!

Plunging in quickly, Harry rammed again and again, against her barrier all the while the noises that Tonks made got more and more desperate and her nails started to dig into his back. Even Harry was started to feel a release slowly start to build up as his tip was heightened to over sensitivity.

"Oh, oh, Harry," Tonks called out amidst the fog of yearning, "I'm close, I'm sooo close."

Going even faster than before, Harry had no idea how he wasn't in her already but the time was coming soon. Feeling some of her liquid leaking out, the steps became even more treacherous as anytime he might fall and plunge in.

All of the sudden he sensing her tunnels starting to go clench in the grips of orgasm, Harry knew his time had arrived. Driving in further, Harry felt her barriers at their weakest ever yet and as her release reached their noon tide, Harry plunged in deep, impaling her with his shaft.

"Ahh.... AAAAA" Tonks wailed out as everything came to ahead and liquid gushed out of her torrent as it spilled over to his crotch then all the way to the sheets covering a near quarter of it.

Trying to move inside of her, Harry felt constricted by the grip of her tunnels as they continued to pour more and more out of her. Still it was a welcome surprise as felt like her snatch wanted to milk out all his worth and enveloped him in a tight, warm embrace.

Finally coming to a stop, Tonks settled back on the bed as she let go of his back which was racked with her nails. Laying there motionless as she let the afterglow of the orgasm wash over her and tried to recollect herself. Harry felt her tunnels loosening up, and carried on with his ungodly work.

Coming out of her listless state, Tonks felt the steady rolls of Harry's hips as it reheated the insides of her core and another wave of pleasure roll down her.

"Wha- what-mmmm- are you doing?" Tonks asked as she didn't look to incensed but simply annoyed.

"What?" Harry asked, "are you going to deny me my pleasure when you got the best orgasm ever in your life."

Snorting out a response, Tonks turned her head away from him as she tried to hide her new urges and uttered out, "Whatever! Do what you want."

"Oww, you don't worry yourself about that. We have lots and lots of stuff to do together, and the night is still very young."


	22. Chapter 19: Nymph Tonks Pt. 3(R-18)

Rolling his hips in and out of her wet, hot core Harry felt like cumming right then and there as her tunnels fit in snugly with his sword like a sheath.

"Ahh," Harry groaned out, "you feel wonderful," he complimented. His first entry into a woman's cunt had gone on without a hitch, and he had to say it truly did feel like heaven inside there. No wonder man always tries to find their way into a wonderful cunt!

Blushing as she heard his wanton flattery, Tonks bite the back of her fingers as she tried to hold back the moans that were coming up to the forefront and was only able to get out, "Th- thank you. You feel great as well ins- inside me!"

Smiling down at her, Harry started to pick up pace as he plowed in deeper into her vigina which felt like a vacuum trying to suck him in and trap him there forever. Grunting, Harry's fingers dug into Tonk's muscled and well tone thighs he leveraged on his shoulders as he plowed in even deeper yet.

It wasn't long before he had his feel length was inside of her, and was slamming against her deepest reaches. Crying out in both pleasure and slight pain as he slammed against her cervix. Tonks arched and held fast to the bed sheets below.

"Mmmm, slow down, slow down, Harry," the plucky witch called out as she softly banged at wide chest.

Ignoring her, Harry picked up even more speed until he going at the rate of a piston engine, going in and out of her.

"Tell me," Harry inquired of the near listless witch as he bent closer to her, "are you enjoying this?"

"S- sh.. shut it, Potter," Tonks answered as she tried her best to collect herself.

"It's alright if you are honest with yourself," Harry whispered to her as he let go of one of her thighs and letting it hang limply on his shoulder.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Tonks asked as she did not like that dangerous and playful look in his eyes one bit.

Taking no heed of her, Harry reached down until his fingers until they grasped her clits and started pinching.

"AAAA," Tonk's shrieked out as she arched even further back and her eyes started to lose focus as the pleasure assaulted her all at once and was too much for her to handle.

"You like that very much don't you?" Harry asked of her as he played with her clits and flicked it as well. However, she was long gone and senseless at that point as Harry continued to plow into her as he found great enjoyment with all the strangled and pleasing noises that she kept making. And so was she, if the clenching of her tunnels was any indication as her third orgasm was right above the next rise.

"You truly are a naughty, naughty girl, huh?" Harry beseeched from the intrepid witch that laid beneath him. "Tell me," Harry inquired of once again, "you're enjoying this real well, right?"

"Mmmm, yes, yessss," the witch uttered in between her passionate sexual noises. Continuing talking in her lucid state, the witch uttered, "Make me cum, Harry, please make meee cummm. I am soooo close!"

Smiling once he saw her in that wonderful dreamy state of her's she was in, Harry started to slow down from his rapid pace. Then he removed her thighs from his shoulders which he all of a sudden he felt the burden it had on him. After that Harry laid her legs split to either side.

Looking up at him in confusion the clear why was right on her lips, but Harry held a finger out to forestall it. "Now tell me," Harry demanded of her, "do you want me, mhm? Do you want me inside you, fucking your insides?"

"I.... I," Tonks splattered out as she clearly never expected this at all.

Staring back up as he went into real nice and slow as he increased the bliss to a soft rolling level. "Come on, we both already know the answer, so just say it. Just say it for me."

"Mmmm," Tonks moaned out as even the slow pace that Harry was going was causing her to be blissful from deep within her core. "I... I- iiiii,"

"Just say it and your release will come," Harry whispered to her as his hot breath cooled against her ear which he then bite.

"I do wa- want you, Harry. Please fuck me, fuck me real gooood!"

Seeing how low he brought her, Harry knew from here on out he would be having a much easier time breaking into her. "Where do you want me to shag you real good, huh, my plucky little witch?" the wizard asked as he playfully tweaked her nose a bit.

"Right in my cunt," the witch answered unabashedly as she was far gone into euphoria.

"What do you want me to 'right in your cunt,' huh?" Harry asked as he continued to hold her in the Missionary form with her laid back, legs open wide to either side and him on top.

"I want you," Tonks moaned as he carried on with his work. "I want your big fat dick ramming into my pussy! I want you to make me cum with it."

"Mhh, if that is what my dirty little lady wishes,then it's my command!"

Awash with masculine pride, Harry went into her with renewed vigor and took her right then and there.

Staring right up with her moaning, Harry used his fingers to start playing with her hard, sensitive nipples. That immediately got the witch that laid beneath him squealing to new levels. "Well aren't you a slutly little slut?" Harry quized as he started speaking dirty to her, "You like that it when I impaling your dirty little cunt, don't you?"

"YES, YESSSS," Tonks moaned out, "just keep going, just keep going, I am soooo close~"

Laughing wickedly as he held her deep within his palm, Harry commanded, "Say my name. SAY IT, you little slut!"

Turning to look up at him, but at the same time staring off into the distance, Tonks did as he commanded of her as she started off low and start screaming, "Harry... Oh, HARRY~ HARRY. I want you, I want you sooo bad!"

"Haha," Harry chuckled as he really felt like he was on top of the world. "Now tell me," Harry said as he pinched her nipples real tight, "how does it feel when just a little child takes commands of you like this, huh?"

Not giving him the time of day to answer his question since she was far gone, Harry had to shout, "TELL ME! How does it feel for a young adult like you to be forcefully taken by some child!"

"AAAA," Tonks shouted as the young wizard forcefully shoved his tool into her deepest reaches, battering against her womb.

Seeing that would not be working, Harry took a much simpler approach as he continued to impale her swollen lips. "Tonks, I am nearly there. I will have to get out."

"No, no, NO," Tonks moaned deliriously as she wrapped her legs around him in a steel grip. "You can't leave until... until..."

"Until what?" Harry asked in an innocent tone.

"Until I milk you for all you are worth, and I have my orgasm as well," Tonks growled. For a moment there Harry though she was coming through all the haze of lust and pleasure, but after a closer look it was clear she was only speaking from deep within.

"But its too dangerous," Harry said, as if he did want to spill his seed inside of her and paint her walls white.

"I do not care," Tonks growled, "I want you, I want your seed deep within me."

"Alright," Harry said, playing to his innocent edge which was a much better turn then anything else right now. "If that is what you wish."

"Good, good," Tonks said, "now cum for me you magnificent little stud. I am sooo~ close!"

With those words out of her mouth, Harry's wants increased to heights never seen before as he went into her with near animalistic need. He wasn't lying when he said that he was so near, after a long period within her, Harry sure as hell was feeling his release near at hand.

"Yes, yes," Tonks shouted as her legs coiled around him thither and her hands started to find purchase on his body. Digging in deep within his flesh, Tonks's nails racked against his arms and torso as their pace reached near feverish pitch.

Grunting as the pain of her nails scratches added a bit of flavor to their sex, Harry growled, "I am about to cum."

"Aaa, aaa, AAAA," Tonks simply answered, then as if the funnel gates were open wide Tonks clamped down on him real tight and came. In answer, Harry felt his control all but slip away from him, and his balls churned then his seed spilled away.

Being both held in the euphoria of orgasm, endless waved of pleasure assaulted their nerves as they stood standstill in positions as if they were frozen in time.

Harry did not know how it was even scientifically possible, but he felt like the seeds that spill out of him were endless. He even watched as Tonks's stomach slightly buldge in place as it tried to hold in all spunk. Throwing it up to magic, Harry exit out of her and with his withdrawal a swell of jizz spilled out of her.

Even then Harry was still cumming as he coated her well toned and abbed stomach with his spunk.

Taking in deep, heavy breaths Harry felt weak in his knees and legs as they burned with the hard workout. Giving in, Harry feel back on to his ass and laid there as he tried to come down from his all time high.

Breathing in and out, Harry made to get up until he heard Tonks, "No, no, NO, what have I done," the plucky witch shouted.

Getting up before him was Tonks, who naked all over like him plus covered in his seed all over. The one single point she was staring at was her slit which still dripped his seed out in a slow steady current.

All over again Harry got hard again as his little brother stood up on end, ready for another round as he watched how vulnerable Tonks was. She looked real close to tears and very much aware how exposed she was.

Clearing his throat to get her attention, Harry knew immediately that was a bad idea as Tonks turned to look at him with his sails raised up high and glistening with her juice.

"You," Tonks shouted in an accusatory tone, "You did all this you little twirp!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to play innocent, "How is this my fault. You were the one who was so needly."

"You..." Tonks said as she went red all over the face as she clearly remembered her previous reaction. "How dare you!" she shouted as she came at him so full of rage and righteous wrath.

Trying his best to hold her arms off as she rained blows down at him, Harry couldn't help but find this situation a bit comical. Even so, he knew he had to keep a straight face, or so help him god, she would kill him.

"Please don't tell me you did not want that," Harry uttered as he ducked and weaved around the blows.

"AAAA," Tonks screamed, "I am so going to kill you, you twirp!"

Finally catching a hold of one of her arms, Harry leveraged his advantage and grasped the other hand and held it still in place. Freezing in place, both wizard and witch stared at each other for long moments and were at each other again.

Kissing again heatedly, Harry let go of her arms which fell to either side and ran his cold fingers against the spin of her back. Gasping, Tonks returned the favor as she caressed his wide shoulders and ran down the length of his chest.

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry pecked along the length of her neck and whispered sweet nothings into her ears.

"I knew you wanted this as badly as I did," Harry spoke softly.

"Agh, this is a total mistake," Tonks growled as she reciprocate towards his tender administrations. "But still I do want you sooo badly. Ahh, I blame you for this."

Chuckling in response, the slight vibration of the resonance sent shivers down her spine to which Tonks moaned unabashedly. 

Finally getting bored with that, Harry wanted to turn to much better things as his shaft pulsed with clear wants and desire to go back into the sweet folds of her core. Spinning her in place, Harry pushed Tonks in the bed face forward as she only got a single chance to cry out in surprise.

Grabbing a hold of her well-toned ass, Harry pulled it up until it was quivering before him and started to knead it. Even though her rear end wasn't as soft and fluffy as her wonderful breasts, it was still a blast to play with her button as he pushed around and pull her ass cheeks.

Moaning into the bed sheets, Harry only heard muffled shouts from the spirited witch as he kept her in that Leap Frog position.

Pulling out his pulsing rod, Harry slide it in right between her butt crack and started sliding it up and down. Immediately Tonks squealed in delight as his length ran across her ass cheeks.

"You like it if I shove it into your puckered hole won't you," Harry asked in a dark tone.

"NO," Tonks shouted as she seemed to be sane enough to not have all three of her holes used up.

"No?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, no," Tonks answered as she lefted her head up from the sheets, "it is dirty and..."

"So it's okay if I use your cunt, but not you asshole?" Harry inquired, cutting to the meat of the matter.

Watching as she achieved a miracle by blushing while his dick remained lodged within her ass cheeks, Tonks hide her head back in the bed sheets in embarrassment.

"Oh-ho-ho," Harry chuckled as he found it too funny.

Scowling up at his as all previous embarrassment was gone, Tonks barked, "Just shut up and fuck me, you little bastard."

"Bastard, I won't deny it," Harry mused, "but little is it?" Running his full length up and down her ass cheeks, Harry moved down her slit and grind it against his full sail. "Is there any thing little about me?" Harry murmer to her.

Shivering in both delight and ecstasy, Tonks had the bright idea not to answer him since she already knew the answer that would be coming out of her mouth.

"That is what I thought," Harry said as he snickered in mirth. He loved the reaction he was producing from her as it threw his ego to new and much higher height.

Still playing with her rump and sliding his shaft against her wet, hot snatch, Tonks seemed to lose patience with him and growled, "What are you waiting for?!"

"What?" Harry asked innocently, "you never told me what you wanted."

"Must I?" Tonks demanded as she looked at him dangerously.

Harry knew he was pushing his luck, but he just loved pushing Tonks buttons. "Where you the one who said I was a little kid, and you are a young adult. I don't know the way of these things and I can only wait on you who is so much more wiser and experienced in these matters."

"You little beast," Tonks grumbled.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, "I am sorry for calling you a kid. It's clear you are so much fiendish and racy then any other kid."

Placing his hands on his chest in a mocking tone as his face took on a genuine expression, Harry uttered. "You do not know how much that warms my heart to hear you say that."

"Now," Tonks said as she stretched her arms back then split her moist lips and widened her hole open. "Fuck me, you magnificent stud. Run me through with your big, fat cock!"

"As my lady wish," Harry said as he impaled her on the spot with his prick and entered her all the way.

This time Harry knew he wouldn't be lasting long since his sensitive prick felt like cumming already. No this was going to be quick and dirty.

Already Harry was in a much better position as he could reach in much further and tap into depths he hadn't reached yet. Tonks seemed to really love it if her incessant screams and moans where any indication.

Once again tapping that wonder, well toned ass dark, lewd thoughts entered his mind. 

Raising his hands up to shoulder levels and smacked down on the trim ass with sufficient that Tonks came to a pause. Standing still in her positions as all noise of pleasure ceased, the plucky witch was two parts shocked and offended but also secretly intrigued.

Taking no heed of the valiant witch's shell shocked state, Harry lifted his other hand up and came down on her ass plenty of force.

This time Harry had a muffled squeak as it seem Tonks tried to hide the sensual gratification she felt.

Continuing with his task, Harry picked up speed skewering her with his tool which felt close to release.

Gradually over time, Harry found his tempo as he dropped a beat on her ass and Tonks responses constantly got louder and louder. That is until she was screaming at the top of her lungs and shouting at him, "Go faster, faster, FASTER!"

Following her command as Harry started going at a near feverish pace, he felt his orgasm close at hand and amended, "I am about to cum."

"AAAA," Tonks shouted, "Let cum together, " she urged!"

Finding total agreement in that, Harry smacked down one final time on her ass and then came.


	23. Chapter 20: Comeuppance Pt. 1

Waking up the next morning Harry felt more than saw that his partner was long gone from the bed. Stretching, Harry yawned as he felt the most refreshed and vigor in living memory. It was like she shed off all the stress at accumulated all his life and especially these past few days. He felt like he could run a dozen miles and he could eat a horse.

More than anything really he felt very hungry, he guessed nightly activities do take a lot out of you and gives you a ravenous appetite.

Getting out of bed, Harry headed to the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom and took a quick shower and freshen himself up. After that, he put on some of the new clothes that he bought yesterday which for once fit him perfectly. Then he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," Harry greeted to everyone who sat at the table. Lupin was reading the newspaper that just came in this morning while he drank his coffee, and Sirius was preoccupied with his food.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood," Sirius noticed as he watched his godson seat himself at the table.

"What can't I be in a happy mood?" the young wizard asked as he grabbed some food from the table.

"Well, you are in too good of a mood."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Harry asked as he looked up at the man in confusion.

"No," Sirius said as he had a contemplation look on his face, "it is not a bad thing but there must be something that has you in such a good mood."

"I do not understand you at times," Harry said as he quickly glossing over the landmine. Harry did not want to talk about what went down last night, unlike his godfather he did to have a big mouth so he discreetly changed the topic. "Do you know where Tonks is? Her mother did leave her here to stay over."

"No," Lupin answered this time, "maybe she is still trying to sleep off all that partying for last night."

Just when the werewolf uttered that, Tonks came down the stairs and into the kitchen where they were having breakfast.

"There she is," Sirius uttered as he welcomed her to the table. "Come, come, eat. If you have a hangover, tell me, I have the perfect cure for it."

"No, I am good," Tonks said as she graciously waved it off.

"Is there something wrong with your legs?" Lupin asked a bit concerned as he saw he limping a bit.

Smiling to himself, Harry watched as the young witch blushed crimson red, and stutter. "Oh, this.... it- its nothing. I just stubbed your toe against a door."

If only they knew the truth, Harry thought, he recalled very well the long hours that they stayed up trying every single position and fucking like animals everywhere in his room. It was obvious she was still feeling the aftereffects after they very proactive shag they had as they fucked fucked their brains out.

"Must have been really painful," Harry voiced as he had a sly grin on his face

Turning to face him, Tonks fidgeted a little bit but she quickly collected herself and turned a bit cold towards him and replied back with. "You have no idea! Someone just couldn't let me rest at all."

Just as they were about to pick up an argument between themselves, there was a tapping noise at their window. Turning to see who or more acutely what was at their window they saw a beautiful brown and gold eagle perched outside their window.

"Is that a Gringotts eagle?" Lupin asked to no one in particular.

"Sure is," Sirius replied as he got up and let the creature in.

Swopping in, the bird did a few turns above their heads and landed right beside Lupin and offered him the letter it held in its claw.

"Is it for me?" Lupin asked a bit surprised.

Not responded to his question, the eagle still made a human-like gesture of rolling its eyes at him like he was an idiot. Taking the offered missive Lupin turned it around in his hands and saw that it actually was addressed to him.

Opening it, Lupin mused out loud, "Wonder what it's all about." Then he started to read it to himself, suddenly after some long minutes of going over it, he exclaimed, "WHAT!?"

"What wrong?" Harry asked as he stopped with petting the Gringotts Eagle which was preening under his touch. After his ritual of assimilating with the Phoniex and Basisilk he saw that he had a much closer connection to snakes and birds. He only did a few tests at the behest of Mrs. Tonks and he saw that he could share visions with those creatures, communicate through them, and take over them if he wanted.

"I... i," Lupin faltered as he tried to form some words but didn't have the capacity to do so at the moment.

"Here, let me see," Sirius said as he took the letter from his friend's hand. Quickly racking his eyes over it, comprehension dawned on his features and he uttered, "Ahhh, I see."

"See what?" Harry asked, really curious to know what was happening.

"He received the money your parents left him."

"Oh," Harry uttered as he smiled at the older man. "It seems like you are a rich man, Lupin!"

Seeing being shell shocked, all Lupin could say was, "100,000 Galleons, 100,000 Galleons. What will I do with that?"

"Dang," Tonks said as she whistled out loud, "that is what? 2.5 million pounds in muggle money!"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Just as they were about to make fun of Lupin and joke around with him, they heard the whoosh of the flames, and knew it could be one thing, Floo travel.

Turning around to see who came in, Mrs. Tonks walked in the kitchen carrying with her a cauldron and a some herbs in a basket. "How are you doing boys?" she greeted once she walked in. Then looking at her daughter she remarked, "I see that you are up as well."

"Hey, mom," Tonks greeted back through a mouthful of food.

Sighing exasperatedly, Mrs. Tonks only replied with, "Where are your manners? Please chew your food before you speak."

Shrugging her shoulders in response, Tonks just carried on with what she was doing, then before things exploded, Sirius spoke up. "So, cousin," Sirius began with, "you did say that your husband was a solicitor, right?"

"Yes," the older witch replied, "what of it?"

"Well, we sort of need his expertise," Sirius replied.

"What are going off about Sirius?" the mediwitch asked as confusion was written all over her face. "Is there something wrong? Are you going to fight your incarceration?"

"No, not yet," Sirius clarified, "Harry is the one who needs a solicitor?"

Turning to look at him, the older woman asked, "What happened, deary?"

"It is a long story," Harry answered, "people have been using my name and image without my express permission. Plus they haven't paid me back even a cent."

"No way."

"Dang," Tonks said, "what awful, greedy motherfucker!"

"Language, young woman," Mrs. Tonks shouted as she stared hard at her daughter.

"Come, mom," Tonks said with an eye roll, "you were thinking it."

"Anyways," Harry interpreted, "my account manager said we will need a solicitor to straighten this out and Sirius said your husband was the best there is."

"Oh, I do not know about that," Mrs. Tonks said appreciatively, "but I will speak to him never the less."

"Thanks," Harry said and just then another bird swopped in and dropped a letter on his lap. Picking it up, Harry saw that it was stamped with a million different kinds of stamps.

"Got a letter?" Sirius asked as he looked over at the weird letter.

"Yeah," Harry responded with, "wonder who it is from." Deciding to get to the bottom of his curiosity, Harry tore open the letter and pulled out the folded parchment.

"Oh," Harry uttered as he glanced over at the letter and quickly took it in.

"Who is it from?" Tonks asked out of curiosity.

"Its from the Weselys," Harry said as he passed the letter over to his godfather. "They invited me to come with them to the Quidditch World Cup next week!"

"100,000 Galleons! What were they thinking leaving me all that gold?"

\----------------------------------------

New POV*

"Albus," a stern, brisk voice of a woman called out.

"Yes, Minerva," a tall, thin, and very old man with long silver hair and beard answered back. The old man was Albus Dumbledore one of the most powerful wizards in Magical Great Britain if not the one.

Walking into his office a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes and a very stern face. In her hand was an envelope, "A letter just arrived from Gringotts bank."

"Oh, let me see here then," the old man said as he took the letter from her. Using one of his letter openers, the old man popped one of his favorite treats into his mouth, a lemon drops then looked over the missive.

"Mhm," the old man said as his eyebrows knitted in consternation.

Seeing his expression, the stern woman asked, "What is there an issue, Albus?"

"I don't know," the old man answer as he glanced once more at the letter to confirm what it said. "The goblins are requesting my presence immediately, and if I don't arrive they will promptly close my accounts."

Being shell shocked for a moment the older witch lost her calm, collected expression for a moment there and she stuttered out. "What... How... Can they even... No way!"

Seeming to understand all that, the wizened old man responded with, "Well, it seems like I have choice but to go see them, and try to fix this issue. Don't hold up for me Minerva, you should turn in for the day, I believe I will be hold up at the bank for the rest of the day."

With that, the old man quickly got from his large, well furbished chair and started to arrange things of his visit.

"Fawkes," the old man called to his familiar. Turning to gaze at him was a beautiful bird with intelligent eyes almost human like eyes, it had crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. The bird was roughly the size of a swan. Its claws and beak were gleaming gold and its eyes were a deep pool of black.

The wizard's familiar was a Phoenix.

"Take care, I will be back soon, and I believe you already know where the treats are."

Chirping at him, the legendary bird nodded it in a human like fashion and waved at the old man with its wing at him as he disappeared into the fire.

Walking up the flight of stairs the wizened old man entered the imposing snow-white multistoried marble building from the set of burnished bronze doors flanked by two wizard guards.

Walking into the main hall of the structure, the old wizard walked up to a goblin bank teller.

"Welcome to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, how may I help you, sir, today?"

"Yes, I am here to see about this letter I just received by eagle today," the old wizard answered as he passed along the small, folded parchment.

Picking up the letter, and rearranging his glasses, the goblin read over the missive, and simply responded with, "Ah, I see." Setting down the parchment, the goblin let his glasses settle down around his neck, "If you may come with me, Mister Dumbledore."

Waiting for the goblin to come out from back, the light wizard followed him as he led him deeper into the bank.

"May I ask, what is the issue? Why are my accounts being closed for?"

"You will have to speak to the representative about that," the goblin simply answered as he brought him to a large hall where a few goblins sat on high back chairs. the goblins all had stern, dark expressions on their faces, and quickly more junior goblins were coming in by the minute as they carried with them parchemts that they review over.

Inclining his head to the foreboding looking goblins, the young bank teller uttered, "I have brought the perpetrator before you, esteem council members."

"Thank you, Adlok," an elderly goblin sitting in the middle called out who looked to be the spokesman for the gathered goblins. "You may leave, now," he said with a wave of his hand.

Bow his head again in respect, the young goblin heard out and only the old wizard and a crowd of vicious-looking goblins where left in the chamber.

Looking around, the formidable wizard asked, "What brings the Council of Representatives here?" The old wizard knew very well who these goblins were — they were the governing body that was only a step below the Goblin King himself. They were the body that carried out all important, and sensitive matters on his majesty's behest.

"We bring you here Dumbledore because a matter of great importance came to our attention," the goblin spokesman said.

"What would that have to be for you to threaten my accounts?" the old man asked as his long bushy eyebrows knitted.

"There has been a breach in the Potter accounts," a shrill voice called out, turning to look that way Dumbledore say a skinny goblin with a scarlet-red expression on his face.

"Plus their last Will has been sealed and totally ignored," a gloomy voice said of a goblin hidden deep in the shadows.

"We believe it you, Dumbledore," a deep voice uttered from the right, "you must have your hand in this!" This time it was a large burly goblin who spoke up.

"Where did you get this news from?" the old man asked, as he schooled his expression for what had to come next.

"That is of no concern to you Dumbledore," the goblin spokesman said. "We will like an answer, and we RIGHT NOW!"

"Even if I told you," the old man began with, "You will never understand all that I have done for the light's sake, but now I suggest you forget all about it!"

With those words his twinkling eyes, shining brighter than ever before as they looked like the bright brilliant stars in the sky above. All in the room was enveloped in that light, pure light than as everything settled down and the dust cleared, the Council still stood.

Their eyes were unmurky and shone with the light of understanding and clarity. For a long moment, silence greeted the chamber until the head counselor laughed out loud in a uprouse matter. "Did you think your little mind tricks will work on us, Dumbledore?" the man asked as a bright red amulet burned brightly under his robes.

Now that the old man looked closely he saw that all the council members even the junior goblins that moved about had the same amulets on.

"Off with his head, I say," a hoarse voice called out of the council members.

"How... how could he," a weak voice whined of another council member.

"Give him to the dragon, let's watch us chew him up," a vile voice of another council members said gleefully.

"Is it always the dragon with you?" a calm, cool voice asked of another council member.

"I say put a curse on him, and let him die slowly," an arrogant voice said of another council member.

"Enough," the spokesman said as he held out his hand for silence. "The decision still stands." Then turning to face the old wizard, the head member spoke out loud, "Since your action of been a clear admittance of your wrongdoing, your accounts will be immediately shut down, and from here on out you have nothing to do with Gringotts bank!"

Face turning cold, the old man uttered as power leaked from each word casing the whole chamber to tremble and shake. "If you think for a single moment that I will stand for that, then you are...."

"I think you will, wizard!" another voice cut in. Turning to face the speaker everyone saw that it was a tall, and muscular goblin that waled into the chamber. He was dressed in fine armor with gold and jewels decorated on it, and with a long flowing cloak of purple billowing behind him. In his hand was a Greatsword, large enough to chop a fully grown man in half.

Behind the fully armored goblin where dozens of warriors pilling into the chamber with their spears and halberts at the ready.

"Your Majesty," Dumbledore greeted as he seem to have collected himself.

"I have no need for the pleasantries old wizard! YOu have just tried to mind rape my councillors, then force your matter through. Tell me what do you make of that?"

Staying silent since he knew there was nothing he could do or say that can fix this matter.

The Goblin King, rephrased, "Nothing?"

Nodding his head to himself, the Monarch declared, "You heard the decision of the council. Your accounts are closed, you shall never do business with Gringotts ever again, and if we ever see you on your covering land, you will instantly put down. Am I clear, wizard!"

"Your Majesty this is a mistake. I am the only that truly stands for goblins and all magical beings' interest...."

"I do not wish to hear from you any more wizard. Leave now," he said as he pointed his sword at the door, "and never come back here ever again."

Sighing, the old man nodded his head, and bleakly headed out.

As he made his way out the door, and walked down the halls goblin of all kinds looked at him in disdain and distrust, all the way until he was out the large bronze doors. As he made his way down the flight of marble stairs now as a poor and destitute old man with one thing on his mind. "Now how will I ever buy any more lemon drops."


	24. Chapter 21: Comeuppance Pt. 2

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The sound of someone banging against the door of 4 Privet Drive early on a Saturday morning echoed in the quiet, still neighborhood.

"Open up," a voice called out as they once again banged against the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a blustering voice answered as a big, beefy man with a large purple face, and a bushy black mustache made his way down the stairs in his pajamas.

Behind him was a thin, blonde-haired woman with long neck like that of a giraffe, and a long face, lantern jaw, and large teeth.

"Mom, what's going on," an extremely fat boy with watery blue eyes and thick blond hair asked as he pulled at his mother's nightgown.

"Don't worry, Popkin," the woman answered in a sweet voice as she rubbed her son's face. "Go back to sleep, it is still very early."

"But mom, d- do... do you think it is that scary m- man?"

Freezing up, the horse face woman quickly collected herself, and then bent down towards her son. "NO, Diddykins, I do not think so. Even if it is your father and I will protect you."

"But... but you didn't protect me the first time!" the fat boy shouted. "All you did was tremble in fear."

"Now Diddykins," the woman said in a stern voice, "Go to your room."

"I don't want to," the spoiled brat answered as he crossed his hands and stood his ground.

Sighing, the woman did not what else to do but walk away. Coming up behind her husband, she saw as he opened the door and was greeted to the sight of two men dressed in brown and black suits.

"Greetings," the man in the black suit said. He was a young man either in his late twenties or early thirties. His partner in the brown suit was a gruff looking man who said nothing but stared.

"Who are you people," the fat mustache man asked in his combustive tone. He looked around the neighborhood and already saw that a few people were looking outside their window to see what was going on in curiosity. "And why in god's name are you beating against our door this early in the morning."

Still keeping up with his pleasant smile, the young man answered, "My name is Alex, and this fine gentleman is my partner, Clark."

"I do not care about that," the overweight man shouted. "What are you doing at my home?"

"Oh," the young man said, "We are from the FTC - The Federal Trade Commission!"

"Oh," the abrasive man said as he seem to deflate a bit when he heard it was an authoritative figure.

"Yes," the young investigator said, "We are here looking for Vernon Dursley. Would that be you, sir?"

"Yes," Vernon answered, "What is the issue, officer?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. We just had a few questions for you, that all."

"My husband has done nothing wrong, agents! He is a fine upstanding citizen and member of the community." the horse face woman cut in.

"And you would be?" the investigators asked.

"Petunia Dursley," the woman answered, "I am his wife."

"Yes, well who said he has done anything wrong," the young man quizzed. "This is just a formal inquiry, you could say, Ma'am. Now if I could please continue,"

"Yes, of course."

"Now," the young man began with as he took out a small notepad and a pen from his pocket. "You are the Owner of a firm called Grunnings?"

"Yes," the whale-like man answered as he puffed himself up. "I have bought it off the old owner in 1980."

"With the help of your wife's brother-in-law money correct?" the investigator asked in a pleasant tone.

Pausing, the fat, meaty's man expression went through a dozen expression until he growled out, "Yes."

"Good, good," the young man said as he quickly scribbled something in his notepad. "And what does Grunnings do, if I may ask?"

"We make drills, very important stuff."

"I see," the investigator said. "Now did you know that there was some inconsistency in your firm's accounts?"

"What?" the man exclaimed, and his wife took in a sharp intake of breath at the news. "I... I did not know about that," he said as sweat poured down his face.

Looking up and facing him head on, the young investigator asked."I thought you were the owner? Shouldn't you know all that goes down in your own firm?"

"Well, not exactly everything per se. I only look out for our interest and try to expand. I hire other people to do that."

Snorting, the grum looking man spoke up for the first time and muttered, "Some owner you are, aye?"

Going red in the face, the fat man shouted, "Now look here, I will not stand for that kind of disrespect. If you want to speak to anyone, speak to my solicitor! I....."

Just then as Vernon was flapping his mouth about, three cars pulled into the driveway. Then a few men and women in black suits exited out of the cars and made their way over to the front door.

"Seems like you got a lot of guests, aye?" the young man joked, however, it fell on deaf ears as they were more worried about what was going on.

Walking in the lead was a woman with white short hair, and a badass vibe. She had on a black sunglasses which she took off when she walked up to them, showing her icy-blue eyes. "Is this the residence of the Dursley?"

"Yes," Petunia answered, "what can I do for you?" she asked as she was now getting very worried since all her neighbors were sticking their heads out of their houses and playing close attention to what was going on.

"Is Harry James Potter, here?"

Being rendered silent at that question, the woman nodded her head at her associates and pronounced. "Search the house."

With that, they all filed into the house and the Dursley's had no choice but to let them in.

"You can't do this," Petunia shouted, and already from inside, she could hear dishes crashing to the floor and shelves being upturned.

"Yes," Vernon intoned along with his wife.

"Actually we can," the woman answered. "We are from child protective services and we received some startling news that put you, Dursley's, in a very bad light."

"Whatever that brat told you is not true," Petunia spat out. "We have raised him, shelters him, and fed him for over thirteen years."

"We will see about that," the woman said and just then a third visitor came over to visit. This time it was a police car that pulled up.

"It looks like the cavalry has arrived," the woman announced as two police officers stepped out of their vehicle.

"Ma'am," one of the people from the child protective services called out. "The boy is not here!"

"Of course he isn't," Vernon shouted, "he ran off with his criminal of a.... a ..."

"Mhmm," the woman said not listening to him anymore. "Officer's please take them away."

"Mind if we come," the investigators called out. "We are from FTC and we have several charges of Bribery, Fraud, Embezzlement, Money Laundering, and Tax Evasion against him."

Shrugging her shoulder's the policemen closed in on the Dursely family and under the watchful eyes of their neighbors they were arrested and taken away.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. and Mrs. Dursely, you have some visitors that would like to see you," an officer called from beyond the bars.

"Is it my solicitor?" Vernon asked as he got up from his bench, and his handcuffs and legging rattled as he did. Both the Dursley did not look in a good state with Petunia's hair all being in a mess and Vernon countlessly complaining about how hungry he was. All in all, they were very miserable and so dearly wanted an accounting for this.

Not answering the officer simply unlocked the door and stepped back, letting whoever came to visit come in.

"Hurry up, and move it along," a voice called out as two women were pushed into the prison cell. One was a batty old woman with grizzled grey fly away hair and the other woman was a near copy of Vernon himself. As she large, beefy, purple-faced, and even had a small mustache.

"Marjorie? What are you doing here?" Vernon asked.

"Is that you Ms. Figg," Petunia wondered out loud.

"Yes," the old woman answered as she sat down on the bench.

Looking around with her beady eyes, the fat woman that Vernon called out to broke into sobbing tears when she saw her brother and ran over to him. "Vernon, oh, Vernon, the injustices that I have suffered. They dragged me out of my bed early in the morning and look at me."

"It is going to be okay, sister," the fat man whispered as he made kissing faces for her to settle her down. "When my solicitor comes this will all be straightened out and they will pay dearly for the treatment they have given us."

"Good it seems like you are all here," a voice interpreted as the same young investigator, his partner, and the woman with the sunglasses walked into the prison cell.

"You!" every cell occupant shouted.

"Yes, me," the young investigator, "now be seated, we have important guests arriving."

However, it seems like everyone wanted to do the opposite as they all shouted at once.

"Where is my little Diddykins?" Petunia shouted.

"I want to speak to my solicitor, right now," Vernon intoned.

"You can not keep me here," Marjorie answered with her own screaming.

"I am an old lady, my bones will not allow me to stay here for long periods." Ms. Figgs began with.

"ENOUGH," the severe woman shouted which really did get everyone's silence. "Our guests are here."

With that, all three mysterious folks stepped back and from the deep recess of the prison walked into two gentlemen. Gentlemen really wouldn't be the correct turn to use for them since they were only 3.5 ft tall with green-pinkish skin, long pointy noses, and bat like ears. However they were well dressed and looked like people of good standing.

"Mr. Barnott, Mr. Gorkit," the peculiar individuals greeted respectfully as the two goblins came into the light.

Before the two goblins even got a word out, Marjorie started screaming, "AAAAAA, monsters, monsters."

"You are those goblins that my sister talked about," Petunia uttered with a shaky voice.

"What are you doing here," Vernon shouted as he went red in the face as if these magical being visit into his ordinary, mundane life was an insult to his personage.

"I thought that was very obvious," Gorkit answered in a savage grin. "You will be going away for a very, very long time."

"Yes," Barnott added, "Do you know how her Majesty felt when she found out a Lord of her realm was being so mistreated by you... animals?"

"But.. but I never mistreated young Harry Potter," Ms. Figgs voiced.

"Oh, we already know that," the gruff-looking investigator spoke up. "However, you knew perfectly well how young Harry Potter was being treated by them, and you did not even lift a finger. All you did was report to Dumbledore and keep it at that."

"You have been a spy for that old coot!" Petunia shouted as she turned her gaze upon the old woman.

Ignoring the horse face woman, the batty old woman still tried to defend herself, "I told Dumbledore how Harry was being treated by them, but... but he said do nothing."

"Mhm," Gorkit said as he contemplated what the old woman just said. "if you could attest to that one day when Dumbledore is brought before the Wizengamot, then we can see what we can do about your sentence. But for now, the desition still stands. You shall serve out your punishment."

"Yes," Barnott added," I told Dumbledore and he did not do anything does not stand. You could have gone to this muggle child's services. Reported it to the Ministry, reached out to the Daily Prophet, and so many other things. Yet you didn't so, this crime also rests on your shoulder."

Being silenced with no argument left, the old woman seem to roll into herself as she now had time to really realize her past actions.

"We have done nothing but treat that brat with respect he deserves," Vernon interpreted.

"Yes," Marjorie intoned as she seem to collect herself, "My brother took in that brat and raised him. How can you do this to him."

"You are both a lost cause," Barnott uttered as he looked on at them in pure disgust. "You will be facing numerous charges of child neglect, child abuse, child extortion, embezzlement, and numerous other charges."

"Where is my little Diddykins," Petunia uttered again.

"He will be taken into child protective services," the woman answered.

"Let's hope that the next home he finds will be a good one unlike your home," Gorkit uttered with a chuckle.

"You," Vernon shouted as he jumped up from his seat with swiftness that did not equate to his large size and bull rushed the goblin. However before he could make it anywhere, the young investigator took out a stick from his coat pocket and uttered a few words and made some gestures and the fat man was floating in the air.

"Behave yourself, please, it is unbecoming of someone your age."

"You're a wizard... but how?" Petunia studdered.

Snorting out loud, the old woman spoke up, "You think with a little magic we can not take over your paltry government. HA!"

"You're one of them?"

"Ha, if I was do you think I will be held back by these chains?"

"Now," Barnott said, "I wish you luck for all to come. You will absolutely need it."

With that, the small group of goblins and wizards walked out of the police station and into a waiting crowd of news reporters.

The goblins quickly cast a notice-me-not charm on to themselves and passed by the line of police officers blocking the police precinct and wade through the roiling mass.

Already they could hear reporters shouting their many questions which were all about the young orphan lord living in an abusive home.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"So could I go," Harry asked his godfather as he looked over the invitation again.

"Sure," Sirius replied with a shrug, "though I will be coming with."

"Really?" Harry asked as that was the best news he heard alongside this invitation to the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius was a big fan of quidditch just like him and he used to play back in his glory days at Hogwarts along side his father.

"Yeah," Sirius said as he grinned at his godson.

"No way," Mrs. Tonks said, "that is absolutely out of the question."

"Come on I will go in disguise as that Yanky, and his profile is already established."

"No," Andromeda said more firmly this time. "There is still the chance someone might see through it."

"Come on," Sirius said as he waved off her concern, "you worry too much cousin. Live a little, be more free, you will thank me later."

"No, my decision stand!"

"Alright," Sirius said, and for a moment Harry thought he would listen to reason, but come on this is Sirius we are talking about. "Let's put it to a vote then. Tonks, do you want to come with," he blatantly bribed.

"Sure," Tonks replied through a mouthful of food. Then swallowing she added, "Do you know I used to play as Beater for my House!"

"Really?" Harry asked as he was already imagining her flying about in some skimpy dress as she fought valiantly against a bludger, but the ball just kept on tearing off more and more of her clothing.

"Yep," Tonks answered, "but I quite since I had my NEWTS coming up then that was it."

"What about you, Lupin?" Sirius asked.

All that Remus gave in answer was "100,000 Galleons."

"Well that is two votes," Sirius said, "what about you, Harry?"

Looking at Mrs. Tonks who had a disapproving look on her face, Harry gulp at what his answer was going to be. "Y- yes..."

"There we go," Sirius said, "three to one. It seems like I will be going after all."

Sighing, Mrs. Tonks just shook her head and said nothing.

"Sorry, Aunt Dromeda," Harry whispered.

"It's alright, deary," the older witch replied as he messed around with his hair. "When your godfather gets thrown back in Azkaban. He has no one to blame but himself."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, seeming to not care any less. "Now," he said as he turned to face Harry, "We got important things to do today, before we head to the World Cup tomorrow."

"Like what?' Harry asked, he knew his schedule down to the heart and barely left the house to do anything, so he wondered what awaited him today.

Flicking him on the forehead, Sirius replied like it was the most obvious thing, "Well dah, we need to visit all your properties and have a closer look at them."

"Oh, that," Harry replied with false foreknowledge.

\---------------------------------------

"You called for me, your Majesty," a man dressed in a fine, elegant suit bowed his head.

"Yes, I did Albert," a woman reaching into her elderly years who looked kindly yet stern at the same time responded. She was the reigning monarch of Great Britain, Queen Elizabeth II.

"Walk with me would you," she said as she stepped through a warm, pleasant garden.

"You are my close confidant when it comes to all things magical are you not Albert."

"Yes, your Majesty, what is it that you need of assistance in the magical world?"

"You heard what happen to the next Earl of Powys in the newspaper, did you not?"

"Yes, it was a most shocking revelation indeed," the man replied, but from his blank expression, you wouldn't even know it. "And if you are wondering, my counterpart will not know about it since they do not keep track of what goes on the normal world."

"Yes, if I recall correctly he is some sort of hero in the magical world."

"Yes, your Majesty, he is the one who some how defeated the Dark Lord when he was only a year and a half."

"Mhm. Well, that brings me to my request. I would like you to bring young Potter here."

"If I may ask, what for your Majesty?"

"Important thing, very important things, Albert."


	25. Chapter 22: Surveying Properties

**Sorry for missing the releases for yesterday, was busy with some stuff that popped up.**

**\--------------------------------**

"Alright, first stop, Potter Manor, choo choo," Sirius called out as they stepped out of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Here," Sirius said as he held out his hand for him to grab onto.

"That is a whole lot of distance to cover," Harry commented as he did as bidded. "Are you sure it is not better to take a Portkey?"

"Don't worry," Sirius said as he waved off his worry. "It would be easy, peasy for me to cover that distance."

Nodding his head, Harry made no comment but to hold on tighter. In his mind of mind, he knew Sirius could make the jump since he was obviously an Elite wizard.

From all the reading he has been doing, he found out that wizarding-kind does have some semblance of order and hierarchy. It is a very loose system that has stood the test of time for millenniums.

This is a system that takes into consideration multiple things from magic power, skills, expertise, knowledge, experience, and a whole lot of other things.

At the lowest of the ranking are Apprentices this is basically the level that Hogwarts students are all mostly at. Apprentices are budding wizards and witches who are still learning the many arts of magic.

Then there is Journeyman, this is the level of most adult wizards and witches are at, a few very skilled Hogwarts students in their 6th or 7th year may be at this level as well. Journeymen are people with a common understanding of magic, they can get by with what they know, bandstand far above the common man.

Next are Adepts these are people who are pretty skilled at their line of work. These can be anything from hit wizards, Aurors who have gone through strict training, or just talented people in their field

Following them are Experts who are wizards and witches with a very comprehensive understanding of magic. These can be Unspeakables who care out god knows what in the Department of Mysteries or top specialists and pros.

After that, there is Elites the crème de la crème, the top dogs of the magical world just like Sirius. These are people with a very keen understanding of magic, they have overwhelming power, and extensive knowledge and skill.

Then there are the Masters, these are people who are true authoritative figures in their respected field and grasp a very profound understanding of magic. Surprisingly Harry found out in his readings that Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and a former Professor named Slughorn are among the ranks of Masters.

Next are Sorcerers, these men and woman are illustrious folks who formidable forces to be reckoned with. Only a handful of them appear each generation standing at the zenith of pure might and awesomeness. Among their ranks are people like Dumbledore and Voldermort.

Finally, there are Warlocks, legends among legends, myths to never be forgotten, monuments that stand the test of time, people who go down in history as Supreme practitioners. These are people like Merlin who are known far and wide, by both muggles and wizarding-kind.

Anyways back to the topic at hand, people like Sirius who are Elite wizards and witches are able to Apparate anywhere in all over Great Britain with their large reserves of magic. Journeymen might be limited to a city, Experts could be limited to an area the size of Ireland, while Masters could Apparate anywhere in al of Northwestern Europe.

Sorcerers could be limited to only Europe and Warlocks could have all the world as their playground.

"Its best to close your eyes," Sirius advised as they disappeared with a slight pop.

Then all of a sudden they appeared far, far away in a wide-open plain and from the distance, he could make out a castle far off into the distance. The castle rested upon the foot of an enormous mountain which reached high into the sky and from the tippy top he could see snow covering it.

The castle had over a dozen long white and blue pristine towers, shimmering walls surrounding it from all sides, and even a moat with rapid flowing water was located around it.

Beyond the castle gates and moat was an orchard with neat, perfect rows of trees laid out in endless lines. He could see tiny creatures at work in the place.

It was like a picture from a fairytale where a price charming resided or even a kind, powerful king.

However, Harry did not have time to pay attention to the wonderful scene since he dropped to his knees and retched his breakfast al over the ground.

Sirius said nothing, but just patiently waited as he finished up his vomiting.

"Ahh," Harry moaned as he spat on to the floor to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"Here," Sirius called out as he made a silent gesture and a orb of clear blue water appeared before him.

Harry made no comment about the wandless magic preformed right before his eyes, but just simply used the water to rinse his mouth and clean his face.

"I so hate Apparition," Harry muttered as he got up from the ground. NOw that he really thought about it, he hated all forms of wizarding travel. There was just something about them all and his stomach not agreeing

"Don't worry," Sirius said as he helped him dust off, "You will get used to it over time."

"I doubt the day would ever come," Harry groused as he started to travel down the soft sloping hill.

Turning around he saw that Sirus wasn't coming after him, so he walked up the hill and asked, "What's wrong? Let's go."

"I can't," Sirius answered with a shake of his head. "There is a barrier in place that doesn't allow me to enter," he added as he tapped on the air right before him and Harry was surprised to hear a glass noise echo around the area.

"What do we do then?" Harry asked.

"I can't do anything," Sirius replied, "only you can."

Giving the old trickster the stink eye, Harry voiced in a slightly annoyed tone, "Can you please stop acting so mysterious, it is really not working for you. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Kids nowadays," Sirius sighed, "no patience at all."

"Old people," Harry muttered, but still loud enough for to be heard "they go senile by the day."

"Oh, why you little," Sirius growled playfully. However he could not pass the barrier just as he said, and Harry got a good laugh at his expense.

"Alright, listen up," Sirius said, "you are the master of the castle so you can let in people as you wish."

"Okay," Harry said, "so how do I go about doing that."

"Repeat after me," Sirius said.

Nodding his head to show he was paying attention, Sirius began with, "I,"

"I," Harry repeated.

"Harry James Potter."

"As Master of this House and Family.

"Do allow Sirius Black,

"Into my home."

"So mote it be!"

Suddenly there was a flash and without a word, Sirius stepped through the barrier and into the castle's ground. "Ahh," Sirius said as he took a deep gulp of fresh air, "it is so good to be back here again."

"You stayed here with my father and his parents right?" Harry asked as he briefly recalled Sirius mentioning the time he ran away from home.

"Yep," Sirius said with a happy smile, "it was the best two years of my life."

"So how was it like here?" Harry asked as glanced over at the older wizard while they came closer and closer to the orchards.

"Ahh, it was mighty fun," Sirius replied as he got a far off look in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Harry knew he wouldn't be getting any real answers from his godfather, whenever he gets like that he either clamps up or goes off into his own little world.

Harry knew he couldn't blame the man since he basically lost everything during the war, whether that be his freedom, his best friends, his fiance, and so much more. All he had at this point where memories of much better times.

Sighing he turned his sight to the orchards now coming up ahead, seeing one of the figures he saw from the hill, Harry called out, "Hey," in greeting.

He really wasn't sure what kind of magical being it was, but it stood at 2 feet tall with pointy ears, brightly colored attire that appeared to be made of plants or leaves, and it wore a belt lined with many pouches and tools.

As soon as the creature saw Harry lumbering over to it, it shouted in alarm to all its brethren and dropped its tool then ran away in a speed far beguiling its stature.

"What? Hey, wait, I am not trying to hurt. I just wanted to take to you." Harry called out to the creatures back as it disappeared into the orchard trees.

Now that he had a better look around, all the creatures he saw from the hill disappeared and fled to all corners.

"Sirius?" Harry inquired, "what were those creatures?"

"They were Brownies," he answered, "they are a shy race, and very friendly and peaceful once you get to know them. They are most prized because of their green thumbs any piece of land you give to them will flourish under their hands. Also, they are very handy repairman that could fix nearly anything and can work with leather, metal, and especially wood."

"I thought..." Harry said as he tried to form the words, but felt very confused as he gazed at the plantation grove. Then forming the nerve he spilled out all at once, "My family did not keep any slaves of magical beings?"

"Oh no, no, no, they are not slaves. To make matters short your great-great-great-great-grandfather Edmund Potter gave this small tribe sanctuary when their burrow was taken over by a Dragon. To repay him they decided to cultivate the land for him. So for many generations the pact stayed."

"Oh," Harry simply said as his cheeks brightened a bit.

Not noticing his embarrassment or just giving him the decency to ignore it, Sirius picked up one of the fruits from the tree and tossed it to him. "They grow the best magical fruits and vegetables. YOu should try that, it is a Golden Apple, heals all wounds and adds a few years to your life."

"It adds a few years to your life?" Harry repeated after him as he looked down at the golden apple which was aptly named because of its shiny golden color. Still, he could not believe the words that just came out of his godfather's mouth. An apple that extends your longevity, he recalled the legend of Idun and her Golden Apples of the gods.

It had to be bullshit he thought, but why would Sirius lie to him. Yet at the same time, it was so magical. At that thought, Harry remembered which world he was in, the wizarding world, not the muggle world. Of course, there was a fucking apple that extends your longevity.

Shaking his head, Harry was about to take a bite from the apple until he heard a shout.

"Drop that right now you thief, or else things will get bloody awful for you."

Turning to the speaker Harry saw a much more mature female Brownie who looked to be in her late fifties come up to them with a frying pan in her hand. Coming out of the orchard trees were also more Brownies to back her up and they all held different kinds of tools and utensils in hand.

Already from their stance and their inadequate weapons and armor, he could tell they were not a martial race, but they looked ready to die to defend this land.

"Mal Mal, Mal," Sirius called out as he walked towards the woman with open hands. "Did you already forget about poor old me?"

Turning to look up at him with her mean, hardened expression it went from confusion, to doubt, and finally full-on recognition. "Sirius?" the Brownie asked unsure of herself.

"Yep, it is me in the flesh," he answered in a barking laugh.

"It really is you, is it. I heard..."

"It is not true," Sirius quickly pronounced.

"I know it is not true," the woman said as she lightly tapped him with the pan in his foot. "I knew the boy who used to ran around these orchards, and he would never betray a dear friend."

"Thanks," Sirius said as he looked like he really needed that. "Oh, yeah," he said as he turned around and gestured to Harry, "You should meet someone."

Walked up to Sirius and the gather Brownies, his godfather pushed him forwards and presented him. "Harry, meet Mal the Matriarch of the Greenhill tribe. Mal meet Harry Potter, my godson and new Lord of house Potter."

"Potter? Potter! Potter," the name echoed in the group as they all gazed up at him with fixed eyes.

"I will be damned," the woman said as he saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Ahh... Hi," Harry greeted with a weak grin. "Here is your apple back," he said as he prested her the fruit, "you should know it was all Sirius's idea," he quickly blamed the older man.

Laughing uproariously the woman nearly bent over in fits of laughter, and was only able to get out, "You are the owner of this orchard, you could do as you damn please!"

"Well that doesn't mean I should," Harry remarked.

"Ah, you are right," the Matriarch said as she collected herself. "It is very good to see you, Master Potter. I remember when you were just a wee little baby all bundled up in your mother's hand. Now," she said as she turned more serious, "there is much we need to discuss. Nothing has been exported for over a decade, and as best as we tried to preserve everything some goods have started to rot and spoil. We really need to start operation back up now that you are here. "

"Why don't we discuss this another time?" Sirius asked, "right now we are here to just see the castle."

"Yea," Harry said with a nod, "why don't you start organizing everything that needs to be shipped out, and I guess I just can sign off on it."

Nodding her head in answer, the older brownie said, "We will get to it, see you later Master Potter."

With that, Harry and Sirius walked the brownies goodbye and started to make their trek towards the castle. As they did, Sirius introduced him to all the fruits and vegetables that the orchard gave bear to. By introduction, he meant the older wizard pilling all the plants on to him to try.

Just as they were nearing the castle and Sirius pilled another fruit into his arms, Harry saw something flitter at the edge of his sight.

"Hey, Sirius, do you know what's flattering about. I swear that is the fourth time I noticed it today."

"Oh, you are talking about the Golden Snidgets?" Sirius replied. "Yea, they live here in the orchand and eat all the insects and pollinate the trees."

Watching as another Golden Snidget zip by, Harry's Quidditch reflects kicked in and in a blink of an eye, he reached out and caught the creature. Turning it in his hands, he got a good view of the small magical beast.

The Snidget was completely round, fat, and covered in golden feathers. It had bright red eyes, a long thin beak, three tiny feathers on its head forming a crown, and a whisker thin tail. It kind of reminded him of a fat, golden hummingbird. But beyond that, it also held a shining elegance. Plus there was denying that is was hella cute.

"You sure as hell got quick reflects like your dad," Sirius commented with a whistle. "Fun fact," he said while Harry turned the bird around in his grasp. It was strangely very still like it was awaiting its faith, "these creatures are some times called the Fortune Bird. It is highly prized above all because of its golden feathers."

"Why?" Harry asked as he let the bird go to which it darted away in a zip.

"Well, not only are they the key ingredients to the Felix Felicis, but it is said if you catch one it will bring you luck."

"I just caught one and... I really do not feel any different."

"That is exactly it, the myth is false, nevertheless these creatures were driven to near extinction because of that rumor. That is why it is here in the Potter land and a few handfuls of other places can you find them."

"Dang," Harry said as they finally came out of the orchand field and walked into the clearing beyond the castle. Harry had to say the castle looked a lot more imposing from the faraway view on the hill.

From very up close it looked like it was ready to devour you and could stand the attack of any army.

Just then as they were nearing the moat and closed bridge, Harry heard a loud, thunderous trill cry.

Turning to look up at the sky, Harry nearly shit his pants at the thing that passed far above in the clouds.

\------------------------------

Potter Manor:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/16607092353656072/

Brownies: https://newpathfinderraces.wordpress.com/2014/11/30/brownie

Golden Snidget: https://www.deviantart.com/justmick/art/Fake-Tastic-Beasts-Golden-Snidget-681991914


	26. Chapter 23: Potter Manor

**Do you guys know some tags to add? And what relationship do you want to see?**

\---------------------------

"Dang," Harry said as they finally came out of the orchard field and walked into the clearing beyond the castle. Harry had to say the castle looked a lot more imposing from the faraway view on the hill.

"Sirius," Harry asked, "there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well it is about the ritual when we removed the Horcrux from my scar," Harry replied as he toyed with his fingers in nervousness. Harry knew he needed professional advice because as much as he wanted to hide his deep, dark secret about the memories he gained that had belonged to Voldermort.

This was something way out of his field. You just don't have an evil, dark lord's memories saved and back filed in your head. There were just too many waking moments he spent thinking about what to do with it.

The only person he could really go to was Sirius. Not only is he a powerful wizard, but he always has his back and cares about what's best for him. If there is anyone he could trust with this, it would be him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, his voice tinged with a hint of worry.

"Nothing," Harry answered with a shake of his head, "It is just that I have Voldermort's memories saved inside of my brain." he uttered in one quick breath.

Pausing, Sirius gazed down at him and slowly asked, "Could you repeat that again?"

"Come on," Harry said with a sigh, "you heard me, I have all of Voldermort's memories."

"Mhm, you telling me this is a good sign," he mused out loud, "I guess it shows that he hadn't taken over your mind."

"Is that all you have to say?" Harry shouted. "Just so you know, I could now know how to raise the dead, summon demons, create devil contracts, do evil blood rituals, and so much more bad fucking shit."

"So," Sirius said with a shrug.

"So?" Harry repeated, not believing what he was hearing. When Harry dove into those filthy memories he quickly recoiled at all the horror and evil) that he bore witness to. Voldermort was an evil wizard through and through, he deserved to die no questions asked. But Harry was tainted as well, since he had carried all of it with him

"Yes, so what," Sirius said, "are you acting on those memories? Are you raising the dead, summoning demons, or doing blood rituals?"

"No," Harry answered, "but...."

"No buts," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "people might define magic as light and dark, however there is no such thing as that. Magic just is. It is only the intention behind the practitioner that makes magic good and bad. I'm glad you have his memories...."

"You're what?"

"Yes, you heard me," Sirius said, " I'm glad that you have that wanker's memories and knowledge. It finally gives you a fighting chance against him. I might be a fucking awesome wizard, but let's be honest I will be squashed like a bug if I ever fight him. We also know that the old fucker has some hidden intentions, so we cannot count on him to fight our battles for us."

"So you're telling me I should use those memories to my benefit?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Hell yeah," Sirius replied as he smacked Harry playfully on the back. "Anyways it can't be all evil stuff, right? There has to be some good nuggets of knowledge right?"

"Yea," Harry responded as he suddenly flushed a bit pink in his cheeks.

Sirius must have picked up on it because all of the sudden his smile widened and he conspiratorially whispered, "oh, there must be some really good stuff you have found. Are you going to share with your old man."

"Hell no," Harry quickly replied as he clamped his mouth shut.

Just then as they were nearing the moat with the drawbridge closed. Harry heard a loud, thunderous trill cry from up high in the sky.

Turning his head to look up in to the sky he saw what made that noise, once he did Harry nearly shat himself as a thing passed far ahead through the gaps in the clouds

It was a monstrous thing! The size of a small Boeing airline, each flap of its mighty feathered wings sent billowing gusts of wind swirling down below. Its head resembled that of a noble eagle with prominent feathered ears and it wore a golden roman legionary helmet. On it's front feet were sharp gleaming talons equipped with forearm armor and pointed metallic talon extensions.

It had luscious golden plumes on its chest and it wore a breastplate with the house crest of his family- which was made up of shades of black, red, and grey with the coat of arms being that of two griffins, a patch of red roses, and an elegant sword with wings reaching out from the back.

The creature's lower portion was that of a mighty lion with powerful, muscled hind legs of a lion and its twirling tail. Its sharp eyes were deep pools of gleaming molten gold which stared fixedly at Harry, and Harry alone.

Crying out again, the colossal creature banked towards his direction and for a brief moment Harry thought of just running and fleeing to the hills while screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl. But for some god damn reason, he couldn't move his feet. All he could do was stare gobsmacked as the creature landed right before him creating a small earthquake.

The eagle/lion beast still gazed at him with those noble, majestic eyes and then suddenly the etiquette that Hagrid taught him last year when he brought in a Hippogriff kicked in. Getting the nerve to finally walk up to the creature, Harry bowed to it from the waist while keeping his eyes staring fixedly at it.

The creature gazed at him as if weighing his worth, then finally returned his bow as it lowered its majestic regal head and spread its mighty wings wide until it blocked out the whole sky. Getting up at the same time, Harry inched forward with his hand outstretched and the noble creature reached out towards him until his hand was resting on its cool, golden beak which had on armor.

Harry was surprised when he heard a soft rumbling purr from the beast as its tail wagged swished from side to side creating a mighty gust of wind that nearly sent him off his feet. Once he saw the creature's reaction all of Harry's muscles relaxed and a soft small smile split his face and he slowly rested his head against the creatures beak.

Finally after long moments of Harry chirping pleasantly to the creature and it crooning back at him, it finally broke away from him. Trilling to him as it spread its wings wide, Harry could somehow understand it was saying to him, "see you later, human."

With that it lifted up into the air and took to the sky, Harry watched as it disappeared into the mountain set behind the castle and all that was left in its wake was a single golden feather the size of his forearm that slowly drifted to the ground. Plucking it from the air, Harry spun it around in his fingers, as he longingly gazed up at the mountain.

He could say that in those short few minutes him and that creature made a connection , one that echoed in his bloodline.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Sirius asked as he somehow silently came over while he was staring up at the mountain.

"Yeah," Harry answered breathlessly, there was no denying the true majesty of the creature. Collecting himself, Harry turned to face his old man and asked, "What is it anyway?"

"What? Didn't I tell you that your family rears Griffins!"

"Very funny," Harry said in a sarcastic tone. "I know what a Griffin is and that... that was no Griffin at all. For fuck sakes, it looks like it can go toe to toe with the most powerful of ancient Dragons. That it can eat griffins for breakfast, give that thousand-year-old basilisk I fought a run for its money and squash a human underfoot like an ant!"

"Okay, okay, I get the similes," Sirius said as he waved his hand for him to calm down. "Oh," he added as if it was an afterthought, "language, please."

Rolling his eyes, Harry knew if he got a pound for every time that Sirius used some very creative words he would be an even more incredibly rich man. Still he did not back mouth him since he knew that he was trying his best at this parenting thing.

"Alright be straight with me, what was that? I won't deny that it kind of similar to a Griffin, but it is just too fuk-.... too big."

"Well," Sirius said, "I wasn't lying to you when I said it was from the same breed as a Griffin. To be more exact it's a Royal Gryphon. The most powerful kind of magical beast that the Potter Family breeds."

"A Royal Gryphon," Harry repeated as if tasting the word. "How come I've never heard about it?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever heard about a Kirin, or a White Tiger, maybe a Quetzalcoatl, what about a Naga?"

"Well no...." Harry slowly answered as he tried to keep up with all the magical beasts that Sirius had listed out.

"Exactly," the older wizard said, "there is a big, wide world out there and you won't find everything inside a book. Only when you go out there and explore it, will you ever see all its wonders."

"Dang," Harry had to say, "that is deep. Though if you told Hermione- if you are going for book version that you can't find everything inside a book, she might break down."

But Sirius had to ruin it as he puffed himself up and replied, "I know, its just who I am. A wise, savvy, and handsome man."

Shaking his head sadly, Harry decided it was best to change up the topic, "So what kind of creatures does your family rear?"

"Dogs," Sirius answered, "lots and lots of dogs. We have Blink Dogs, Hell Hounds, Death Dogs, Shadow Mastiff, and Cerberus."

"Cerberus?" Harry repeated as he thought back to Fluffy. Although he had later found out that he was just like his namesake a fluffy furball. He still remembered well just how monstrously big he was, with those sharp gleaming teeth, those giant paws that can could crush you, and those three huge heads.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a nod, "they are our secret weapons, like your family's Royal Gryphons."

Whistling out loud, Harry indicated with his head towards the closed off bridge, and asked, "Anyways how are we going to get in?"

"Oh, that?" Sirius asked, "just wave your hand toward it, and it shall respond, and magically open for you."

"Really, is that it?" Harry asked as he half-heartedly did as told. Then when it actually worked, Harry's jaws nearly dropped to the floor while the bridge slowly lowered until the way was clear.

Patting him on the back, Sirius headed into the castle. He he uttered, "That is why you never doubt your awesome godfather."

"But how?" Harry asked as he quickly tried to catch up to the older wizard. He knew it was magic, but at some point, he would really love to know how it all worked.

"Remember how I said you are the Master of the Castle. Well, I meant that in the literal sense, you can control everything that goes on in this land, and lowering the bridge is a very easy matter for you."

"So what else can I do as Master of the Castle?"

"Mhm with enough magic backing you up, you can rain down spellfire, create thunderstorms, levitate the castle, make labyrinths inside the castle, and even teleport it as well."

"Wow," Harry simply uttered as he had no words to describe his amazement.

"Yep," Sirius said with a nod as they passed through the portcullis, "and it isn't far from imagination since this castle sits on a leyline."

"What's a leyline?" Harry asked as he did not get to (had not covered) that subject in his readings.

"Mhm," Sirius said as he thought about the proper answer to give. "What's those wirey poles that the muggles have everywhere?"

"Are you talking about an Telegraph Poles?"

"Yes, that it," Sirius said as he clapped his hands together. "Well leylines are exactly like that, they are conduits of magical energies that run all across the world. Once you tap into them, you have access to a butt load of magic."

"Got to say, you learn something new every day," Harry stated. "Anyhow," Harry said as they walked into the castle's courtyard. He had to appreciate, just how lovely a sight it was with a small grassy place right smack dab in the middle with freshly cut trees sculptures, a fountain spewing out water, and a gravel road surrounding it for cars to drive and park. He also had a good view of the white and blue walls encompassing the courtyard with flags posted high above, the gargoyle statues.

"Is it safe to be here? I thought you said my grandparents passed away here from the Dragon Pox."

"The castle has already been cleansed Master, so there is no need to fret."

Nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard the crisp, clean voice Harry looked around for the speaker until whoever it was that addressed him, uttered. "Down here, Master Potter."

Glancing down to his feet, he saw a house-elf . It wasn't one of the filthy mistreated house-elves that he got used to seeing, but one dressed in a mini butler suit. It had white, pristine gloves, a black bow tie, sharp stern features, and a well manner attitude around him.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, as he held out his hand to greet the tiny creature, "I did not see you there. I guess you already know but I am Harry Potter."

Being a little put off with the break in decorum, the house-elf still shook his head and answered back. "It is perfectly alright, Sir. I am Tobry, the chamberlain of the family. The house-elves that you sent ahead told me about your imminent arrival. I have completed the task of preparing the master suite, plus I have laid out the Lordly duties that have been neglected for too long."

"Well meet, Tobry," Harry replied with a weak grin. Feeling like sighing, Harry just wanted to hide under a rock. Why is it that everyone wants a piece of his time, this Lordly business is far more than he had signed up for.

Once again coming to his rescue, Sirius shouted, "Tobry you old dog how are you even alive?"

"The castle's magic sufficed," the house-elf answered, "and I still see that you still the same Master Black."

"Ahhh, come on I know that you missed me."

"If you are speaking about your obnoxious behavior, then no."

"Come on, it must have been very lonely all by yourself in the castle."

Ignoring him, the house-elf turned to look up at him and asked, "Would you like a tour, Master Potter. I am sure you do not remember much of the first time you were here."

"Yea, sure," Harry said, he would love to see his ancestral home, the place his father grow up, and his father, his father, all the way to the first Potter that built this place.

"Well," Sirius called out, 'I am going to remind you why I was always your favorite, Tobry."

"Please don't," the house-elf said as he made his way to the large elegant front door with Harry at his heels, "and you weren't even my favorite by a long shot."

"Ah, you are just saying that because you are shy."

"No I am not," the house-elf shouted back as both he and Harry disappeared into the great, big doors.

\--------------------------------------------

"This here is Lucius Potter — the founder of House Potter," Tobry presented. Right now they were in the family portrait room where all Potters big or small had their pictures hanging on the wall. If there was one word to describe the castle it would be ridiculously big ,there had to be spatial warping magic placed here just like the Black family home since it was much bigger in the inside than the outside.

However besides the size and the pure wealth displayed, he had to remark that it was also very homely. Unlike the Black Family home which was a cold, dreary place that put class above all else, this place looked lived in.

The portrait of Lucius Potter, his many times over great grandfather, that Tobry was showing him was a tall, slender man with steely grey eyes and a mop of messy black hair. He looked to be dressed in roman legionary armor with a Gladius at his hip and a griffin stamped on his breastplate.

"Greetings, boy," the man in the portrait said with a nod.

"Hello ancestor," Harry addressed the stern looking man, he wasn't even going to try and call him so many times great-grandfathers. If he did they would be here all day.

"This is Elizabeth Potter — Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Hello," Harry greeted her with an incline of his head. The woman was in her late thirties, dressed in a fine gown, with black straight hair, green eyes, and a kindly smile on her face.

"Hello to you, young one," the woman answered back.

"This is John Potter — the creator of the Golden Snitch," one the wall was a man dressed in old quidditch equipment, who had a daring look in his eyes, and a mop of black messy hair.

"This is Abraham Potter — one of the first original Aurors," looking down at him was a tall, burly man, who looked to be all brawn and no brain. That is why Harry wasn't surprised when he heard a loud booming laugh come from the portrait.

"Hahaha, we have another little Potter in the house."

"Greeting ancestor," Harry addressed the man.

"You look too weak and scrawny, boy, eat more meat if you want to a strong like me," with that, his ancestor started posing.

"Moving on," Tobry said, being polite enough to not shake his head to his master. "This here is John Potter, he was a second-born son that went to the Americas during the colonial period and founded a branch family there."

"This here is Marcus Potter, we do not usually speak of him."

"Why?" Harry asked as he looked at the dark-haired man with the same emerald-colored eyes at him, all he did was just grin down at him.

"He was a Dark Lord," Tobry simply replied then moved on to another ancestral Potter.

Giving the man one more look, Harry followed behind him without a word.

Moving on and on, Tobry introduced him to more and more Potters throughout the ages. Some were great men and woman, others were more down to earth until finally at long last they reached his great-grandfather. "This is Henry Potter, the person your parents named you after."

Turning to look at a man dressed in a fine suit with an overcoat on top and a cane in hand, Harry inclined his head and greeted, "Hello, great grandfather."

"He was the 134th Ministry of Magic," Tobry uttered in a tone filled with pure worship. The man nodded his head stiffly to Harry and simply uttered, "You have a lot resting on your shoulders."

Moving to the next portrait, which was of his grandparents that he heard so much about, Harry gazed up to see two couples.

\------------------------

Royal Gryphon: https://mightandmagic.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_griffin_(card)  
https://www.wallpaperup.com/497381/Art_griffin_girl_wings_castle_flight_ruins_tower_Mountains.html

  
Potter Family Coat of Arms: https://www.canstockphoto.com/fantasy-design-with-gryphon-roses-and-7019347.html


	27. Chapter 24: The Roost Pt. 1

**Do you guys know some tags to add? And what relationship do you want to see?**

**\----------------------------------**

Moving to the next portrait, which was of his grandparents that he had heard so much about, Harry gazed up to see the two couples.

On the right stood a handsome man dressed in a fine suit with an ascot tie and a golden watch that came with it. His face highlighted by the same emerald-colored eyes as him, and a distinctive goatee. He looked like a lot far more modern man than his forefathers who were stuck in the middle ages or victorian time period. Harry finally knew where he got his good looks from, the man was a fine specimen just like him.

Next to him was a woman that shared a lot of similar features to Sirius; black flowing hair, grey eyes, high cheekbones, and a surprisingly happy smile on her face.

"Ohhh, would you look at that, Charlus, our grandson," the woman joyfully cried out. Harry had to point out, she was just like Sirius and Tonks — people far, far too dissimilar to all the Blacks he had met and heard about.

"I can see that dear," the man said with a wry grin, then turning to look at him he smiled down and addressed Harry. "It's good to see you again, grandson. Ah, I remember the day that your mother and father brought you here like it was just yesterday."

"It was yesterday, you handsome oaf," the woman... his grandmother uttered. "Remember we got our portraits done and a piece of our soul places inside of it."

"Ah, look at me and my poor failing memories," the man self deprecatingly mocking himself.

Shaking her head his grandmother pinched his grandfather's cheek and reassured him, "it is alright, you are my handsome oaf."

Feeling a bit awkward about his grandparents acting all lovey dovey before him, Harry still couldn't turn his gaze away since he was happy for them That was the kind of relationships he wanted in the future.

Noticing his slight blush, his grandmother remarked, "Oh, stop it, you are embarrassing our grandson."

"Its alright dear, my boy must have already experienced a few things out at Hogwarts. You know how we were," he whispered near the end.

"You do know I am only fourteen right?" Harry asked.

"Unlike muggles, we wizarding-kind mature much faster and hit puberty at a much earlier age than muggle children."

His grandfather was right, wizards and witches grow up much faster than regular non-magical children. For Harry, it did not show much since he was underfed and mistreated for all of his life by the Dursleys but still at just eight years old he started to grow hair down there and start growing erections at the same time as well.

Already Harry looked like he was about)sixteen years old when he was actually just fourteen. That is why the boys in his year were all gangly and awkward and the girls were growing in places that immediately drew the eyes. It was because they are were turning into young adults.(,) Unlike muggle children like such as Dudley who still had some baby fat and looked very immature.

A wizard's development is a very fascinating topic Harry found about during his reading, and it showed how very much different they were to regular peoples. Harry imagined it was the magic at work, since things did not end there. Once one of his kind hit adulthood at age seventeen, they stop aging at that point for years and years on end, then slowly begin to age up aging after a long period.

For example, Sirius who Harry was sure was in his late thirties or even early forties if he was to judge by comparison to his parents' age, if they were alive.

However, the man looked like he was in his late twenties, living the dream life and everything.

And finally what caught his attention the most was the longevity of a wizard, it was thanks to this fact that it became clear why wizarding-kind thought of themselves as the superior race, compared to muggles. Wizards get to live for twice the amount that the regular man does— that is almost two hundred years. Plus we can even further increase that with rituals, rare potions, legendary magical herbs and plants just like the Golden Apple he ate.

So not only does wizarding kind mature much faster during our adolescence, but they also age slowly during early adulthood, and live much longer than the common man. All around, in every aspect its good to be a wizard.

"Ow, stop," his grandmother said as she playfully smacked his grandfather's elbow, then turning to face him she conspiratorially whispered towards him like a gossip monger. "Tell your old grandmother, did you find the one?"

"I am not sure," Harry honestly answered as his mind drifted towards Tonks. Although they had slept together, he wasn't sure where they stood and if he would be happy with only her.

"Mm, mm," his grandfather said as he nodded his head sagely, "I see that you are having womanly woes."

"I guess so."

"Well, my advice to you is to wing it till you make it," his grandfather said as he stuck a thumb out. "You can never understand a women's heart, they are strange mysterious creatures completely separate from us men. So don't even try to."

"Is that what you think dear?' his grandmother asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Ahh," his grandfather replied as sweat poured down his forehead. Deciding to come to his rescue, Harry cut in with, "Do you know where my parents' portrait is?"

Coming to a pause at his question, his grandparents shared a look with each other, and then his grandfather spoke up. There was none of the previous levity in his tone, but just sadness, "James and Lily never got a portrait done. They passed away before a piece of their souls could be put into it."

"Oh," Harry simply said. He did not know why, but a sudden wave of grief passed through him, it was like he had lost his parents for a second time. The only reason why he was truly interested in this place was a chance to meet his parents for the first time. But now...

"It's alright," Harry said as he put on a false smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" his grandmother asked as the worry was clearly evident on her face.

"Yes," Harry said with a vigorous nod of his head. Then deciding it would be best to change the topic he asked, "Do our Griffins live in the mountain?"

"Mmm, I see you want to visit The Roost," his grandfather uttered as recognition bloomed in his face.

"Yes," Harry replied with a nod of his head, "can I?" he asked.

"Of course you can, dear," his grandmother said with a nod. "Though be careful," his grandmother added, "some of the creatures living there might have gone stir crazy with no one visiting them in a while."

"Also," his grandfather butted in, "visit the Venerable Royal Gryphon, he lives at the very top of the mountain. It is a tradition that we Potters like to keep."

"Will do, grandfather," Harry said, this was exactly what he needed some time away and left along with his thoughts.

"Tobry," Harry called to the house-elf who stood back while he conversed with all the Potters of the past.

"Yes, Master Potter?" the chamberlain asked.

"Prepare some warm clothing for me, I will be going to The Roost."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"I heard you going to visit The Roost?" Sirius called out as he came to him at a passageway that led from the castle up to the mountain. In his hands was a steaming mug that Harry had no clue where he had got it from, and in his other was some baked treats.

Tobry was packing everything he would possibly need for the journey and put them into his magical spatial folding camping bag. Whether that be a toothbrush and paste, winter clothing, skis, foodstuff that would last him days on end, or climbing gear and robes. The house-elf was going above and beyond what was really necessary for a trip that would last him a few hours to a day at most.

"Yep," Harry slowly answered, "and it will..."

"Just be you," Sirius finished for him as he took a sip of his drink.

"Are you okay with it?" Harry asked in confusion.

"As much as I want to come with you," Sirius replied, "this is a journey that you need to undertake on your own."

Narrowing his eyes at him in suspicion, Harry quizzed, "Are you sure it isn't because you are lazy and don't want to trek up the mountain?"

"Come on," Sirius said in a hurt tone, "do I look that lazy and careless to do that?"

Giving him the look which said it all, Sirius waved his hands and said, "wait don't answer that. Just go already," he said as he turned around then mumbling under his breath he whispered, "I really should bring Buckbeak here to live with his own."

"Alright," Harry said as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Wish me luck," he shouted as he headed on his way.

Rearranging the bag, Harry walked into the early afternoon light, it was a nice day with the sun shining down brightly and a pleasant breeze blowing about. Harry took in a deep puff of air as he smelled the flowers and took in the sights all around him.

Following the trail that must have been laid out by his ancestors, Harry looked ahead at the vast distance he had to cover. The mountain was a massive place with a plethora of creatures about from large mountain goats, bleating sheep, bounding deers, slow moving yak, sneaking foxes, and hopping rabbits.

To move things along Harry took out his wand from his holster and muttered a few Latin words under his breath and gestured with his wand. Suddenly he was encompassed with a slight green wind and instantly he felt the effects take hold.

In ten quick breaths, Harry covered the massive distance of 30 meters without breaking a sweat or exerting himself at all. The sudden swiftness he gained was all thanks to the new spell he learned over the summer. One called Haste, which boosted your speed and reflexes.

Thanks to the very useful spell the journey that would usually take a couple of days was now massively shortened. With it, Harry traveled up the mountain like a snow leopard at a speed that would beguile any man.

Just as Harry was about to take a short break and let a bit of his magic restore, Harry caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look in that direction, Harry saw nothing but a massive boulder off to the side and grass patches.

Thinking of it as a trick of the eye, Harry was about to settle down until something bounded out from behind the boulder. With his training kicking in, Harry cast a powerful Protego around himself that could withstand a rocket launcher at point-blank range, then followed it up with a Baubillious that struck the creature in a pure white electric arc before it could even cross half the distance.

Not letting up he stunned it with a Stupefy then used an Incarcerous spell, silvery ropes appeared out of thin air and started to bind the creature.

Finally being able to catch a breath, Harry nearly did a double-take as he gazed at the bound creature and then at his own hands. At long last he realized he did this, he took down an enemy in less than 5 seconds and was still rearing to go.

It seem like all that hellish training Sirius put him through had paid off.

Walking over to whatever he had struck down with his wand raised and at the ready, plus his shield at full capacity, Harry looked down to see what it was.

Before he left Tobry had given him a brief overview of all the Griffin-kin that his family reared up here in this mountain. He was surprised to note that there were just too many fucking variants of Griffins. He wondered what the man upstairs was thinking when he created dozens upon dozens of different kinds of Griffins.

There was the classical kind of Griffins that everyone knew about, half lion, half eagle. Then there was the Minoan griffon, some strutting peacock-like Griffin. There were also the hieracosphinx which were basically Egyptian Griffins. Followed by Keythong, a very bloodthirsty and vicious kind of Griffin. Plus the Lion-griffin which was basically the reverse kind of Griffin.

And from there the list just kept going on. The creature at his feet was definitely a Griffin-kin. It had the head of an eagle with white feathers coving all the way to its chest, and it had the body of a lion with strong, powerful legs, sharp gleaming claws, and a bulky, muscled frame.

Yet what it was missing was the eagle wings that separated it from regular old Griffins.

Trying his best to recall what the creature was, a name appeared in his head.

Demigryph!

They were the favorite land mounts of his family and during their hay day they would use them for very powerful heavily-armored shock cavalry.

Just then his thoughts were interpreted by the creature as it uttered a low whine.

Letting his shield down Harry came to rest at the creature's massive head, "Oh, I am sorry buddy," he uttered as he let the ropes drop to the floor. "I was just surprised and didn't expect you to come right out of nowhere."

Not needing to cast any healing spell on the creature since all his lightning bolt spell did was ruffle some feathers. He just whispered sweet words of comfort and regret. If this magical beast was a regular animal it would have been suffering from cardiac arrest at the very least. Yet here it was perfectly alright with only hurt feelings and wounded pride. Just that alone proved how much more superior magical creatures where to the mundane ones.

Likely it was because he was a Potter and as Tobry had put it, we had a close bond to all the creatures that live in the mountain. So no harm would come to him from them. If he wasn't a Potter then this would have been a battle to the death, and he really wasn't sure who would come on top.

Getting up from the ground, the creature was still happy to see him as it wagged its tail and lulled its tongue at him. It kind of reminded him of a dog happy to see its master.

That is why Harry scratched the Demigryph head and neck, and uttered to it, "Who's a good boy, huh? who's a good boy?"

Crooning in answer the griffin like creature hopped around and Harry enjoyed petting it for a long while. But all good things must come to an end and Harry broke away from the Demigryph.

"Sorry boy, but I've got to be on my way. I have got a journey to complete which will see me to the top of the mountain." Not wanting to see the creature's heart break, Harry turned away with any more words, and started back on his trek.

However, the magical beast did not seem to want to break away from him as it followed him like a lost puppy. Spinning around to face the creature, Harry pronounced with a bit of firmness in his tone. "Down boy, I am sorry but you got to stay."

Whining as it gave him the puppy eyes and made itself look as small as passable, this time Harry's heart nearly broke. However, he knew what had to be done. As much as a hold his family has over all the Griffin-kin creatures that live in The Roost, their nature can never be broken down.

This place is no paradise, here you do not have peaceful and docile creatures, but ones that are both the kings of the sky and land. Only the strong remain supreme.

Griffin beasts battle it out to see who is the strongest.

As much as his family tries to ease it by placing easy game like goats, sheep, yaks, and other wildlife the Griffins still fight and kill each other. This might be a safe and easy journey for him, but the fluffball might attacked by other Griffin creatures.

Steeling himself, Harry commanded in a very severe tone, "Shoo, go away. I do not want to see you. Go!"

Hanging its head, the furball put its tails between its legs and did as its master commanded. Harry's heart nearly broke all over again as it turned its head ever so often and looked at him miserably. Keeping his tongue from spilling out apologies and not giving in to his base instinct and calling the creature back, Harry watched as it disappeared into the distance.

Sighing Harry spun on his feet and firmly carried on his way.

Every so often in his journey, Harry would see a white feathered head and brown-furred body jutting out of shadows. As much as the furball tried to act stealthily it was obvious from its massive size it wasn't built for it.

Sighing Harry knew there was nothing he could do about it, if he chased it, it would take time out of his journey. Plus there was actually catching it, even with haste applied to him, the furball was much faster than him.

Shaking his head, Harry just continued on his way. He was just thinking about calling the Demigryph over since it was so adamantly following him until a few shadows jumped out of the undergrowth.

\---------------------------------

Wiki on Griffins if you are interested: https://planesfordummies.blogspot.com/2018/03/ecology-of-griffin.html

  
Demigryph: https://www.reddit.com/r/UnearthedArcana/comments/61u6xc/demigryph/


	28. Chapter 25: The Roost Pt. 2

Jumping out of the undergrowth where six beasts, they had the hook becks of a bird of prey, with tiny upturned tusks, horns jutting out of their heads, and prominent feathered ears. Their fur was a mix of yellow and brown spots, and with none of the wings of its other kin. Yet spins protrude all over their back like that of a porcupine, with the front feet of an eagle, and the back feet of a lion.

The creatures where as large as the biggest breed of dogs, the Great Dane, as they stood three-quarters the height of an average man. They didn't look the most friendly of lot as they growled and pranced before him ready to go on the attack.

Without any delay, Harry put up Protego spell around himself, he knew what these creatures were, they were the one kind of Griffin-kin that Tobry told him to avoid at all cost.

The Keythong.

Keythong were the most vicious and cruel of the Griffin like beasts that his family reared. They act as the attack dogs and scots of his house. Send them out to hunt down a wizard, and they would sniff him out and tear him from limb to limb.

However, the hold that his family has on them is very tentative at best. A creature's nature can never be changed no matter what sort of compulsion or bond you have with it.

Just as he was about to discipline the rabid creatures that bite the hand that feeds you, a white and light brown furball came reeling into the opening. Butting its head against the closest Keythong which stunned it, then smacking away the second Keythong that came to the defense of its packmate.

The furball stood menacingly before the remaining Keythong. It stood tall with its eyes narrowed into slits, its tail standing on end, and most importantly right before him at his defense.

Comparing the two creatures was like that of a massive lion and four scranny street cats. They yipped and pranced all they wanted to but they did not dare attack the Demigryph.

Finally, after a brief confrontation, the Keythong slowly back up dragging away their slightly dazed packmates. Once Harry was sure the vicious little pack of Keythong were gone, he came up to the Demigryph and scratched his neck and ear. "Ow, you did not have to do that buddy."

Chirping in answer as it leaned it head in for him to get the best spots, Harry whispered to him, "I am sorry, I shooed you away buddy. I just wanted you to be safe."

Whining as it gave him the puppy eyes, Harry begrudgingly added, "You can come with me if you want."

Wagging its tail like a dog, Harry softly chucked as nipped at him affectionately. He quickly had to dodge as that sharp beck was like that of a bear trap. Still, he comforted it with scratches especially behind its ears where it liked it.

"Alright let's go," Harry said as he led the way forward, however, he came to a stop when the big furball didn't follow him. Turning around, Harry looked at the magical beast in confusion and asked, "What wrong, buddy? Don't you want to come with me?"

Whimpering the Demigryph pointed down and he looked over in confusion at its front paws. COming over he looked again at its powerful lion feet and asked, "Is there something wrong with your legs."

Nodding it head up and down, Harry held out his hands and instructed, "Alright, let me see."

Raising its powerful right foot which he noted it used to smack away the Keythong, it rested it on his palms and turned it around until he could see the sole of its feet.

Right away he spotted what was wrong as he saw two spins lodged into its paws. Taking a sharp intake of breath harry finally understood what was wrong. Keythong are very hard creatures to hurt physically since their spins cover most of their body. To get to it you will need to deal with its spins which are very painful and most importantly coated in very deadly poison as well.

"Alright buddy," Harry muttered, "don't worry I will take care of it." Unslinging his bag from his shoulders, Harry dug into it and pulled out a few flasks. At that moment he was very thankful towards Tobry who went beyond what was necessary as he packed everything imaginable including a few Antidote to Uncommon Poisons.

"Here you go boy," Harry said as he removed the stopper from the flask and held it out. "Drink it all," he commanded as the Demigryph protesting squawks at the foul tasting concoction. Unsure of how Demigryph physiology worked he shoved another antidote down its gullet.

"Now give me your paw again," Harry instructed which the hybrid creature did as told. "This is going to hurt for a moment, but bear with me." Looking at him with trusting eyes, Harry nodded his head and uttered on the count of three, 1, 2..."

Before even uttering three Harry pulled out the first spin and the Demigryph uttered a skrill cry of pain and betrayal. Ignoring it, Harry quickly followed his action up as he pulled out the second and final spin from the beast's paw.

This time there was only a brief echo of pain as Harry poured the last antidote on the wound and muttered a few words under his breath. Then before his very own eyes, the spell he cast took effect and the wounds slowly nit shut until only a tiny scar was left.

Letting the massive beast's paw drop to the ground, Harry turned to look up at the furball and asked. "Now how is your foot feel?"

Slowly trying out its foot, the big furball stared up at him in surprise once it felt no pain and started to bounding around in happiness. Even Hary was effect by the creature's jovial nature as he laughed out loud.

"Alright let go you big softly," Harry said.

Nudging its head against him, Demigryph pointed to its back and Harry slowly asked, "You want me to climb aboard?"

Nodding its head happily, Harry thought it over for a moment until he just said, "Screw it, let's go." Riding on the back of a Demigryph like the Potters of old would be too fucking awesome to pass up.

Anyways it would cut his journey in half if he took a ride on the back of the big, old furball. Even with Haste, the journey to the top of the mountain would take half a day without any interruptions on the road.

Climbing aboard, and grabbing on to its white-feathered neck, Harry didn't even have time to utter a "Yee-haw," as the furball took off up the mountain.

\----------------------------------------------

At long last Harry reached near the top of the mountain where the Royal Gryphon territory began at. Here snow-covered the whole of the area, with freezing winds billowing about, and it offered a really great view.

Looking back at where they come from Harry recalled all the sights and creatures he met along the way.

After healing the big furball's paw and their run-in with the Keythong pack, both Demigryph and wizard carried on their way. The first magical beast that they ran into was a Minoan griffon who was basking in the rays of the bright afternoon sun.

The sight of the creature perched on outcrop was a sight for sore eyes. The Minoan griffon was the most beautiful and stunning griffin-like creature that his family kept. These beasts were natives to the islands of Greece before one of his ancestors brought them here to the Roost.

They had leopard-like bodies with white fur, fringes of colorful feathers on their head and shoulders, plus they have the most amazing feathered wings of a myriad of colors.

Coming to a stop, Harry went over to greet the magnificent creature and it in turn bequeath him its most valuable feather, the crest feather.

Griffin feathers of all kinds cure many ailments. However, what makes a Minoan griffon's feather different is that they are used in all sorts of beauty products since they bring out a certain pop and they just don't hide age lines, scars, pimples, and other minor defects but make them go away permanently.

Now what makes a Minoan griffon's crest feather very special is that they are the key ingredients for the very rare beautification potions and love potions that work permanently.

Harry wasn't going to use it for a love potion since he just held a certain distaste for that kind of thing and had no idea why it wasn't already illegalized since it was basically mind control like the Imperius Curse. But if he was to give it to any woman out there for the very ultra-rare beautification potions then they would worship him like their idol.

Carefully pocketing the crest feather, Harry continued on his journey. As Harry was cresting a small rise on the back of the big furball they saw a small deer herd grazing on the patchy grass earth. Suddenly before the herbivores could turn their heads upward a shadow came swooping down.

Turning to look upwards at what ensnared the deep, Harry saw a creature much bigger than a horse but more to the size of a van with the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse. Instantly Harry knew what it was, a Hippogriff.

Being a lot more docile than their progenitor, the Griffins, they were the favorite steeds of most wizards. Plus they were the prized aerial mounts of his family as they are able to fly as fast as lightning and fetch a handsome price in any place.

Swiftly realizing that one of their own has been swiped the deers when wild and broke out into all directions looking for shelter. However, the lone Hippogriff didn't seem to be the end of their nightmares as more swooped down from the sky.

It was clear this was a flight in action.

Sitting back and watching as the Hippogriff tore into the small herd with plunging dives, slashes of their claws, stomps of their back foot, and piercing becks with their beaks. Before long those that couldn't escape were laid to waste and the Hippogriff settled down to have their fest.

Suddenly banking down was a massive Hippogriff the size of an RV truck. It flapped its massive wings a few times then settled down on a perch over its brethren. Sitting there dominant a Hippogriff came to it with a whole deer then set it before it and left.

It was obvious that this was the alpha of the flight.

Seeing no reason to stay any longer, Harry turned around and kicked the Demigryph to get it moving. With that, they were off once again.

It wasn't too long before Harry made another encounter for the day.

Coming up on a wide stretch of open meadows Harry heard a loud roar that echoes in the space. Coming to a stop, Harry looked around until he spotted what produced that noise. Near the shade of a tree was a pride of reverse griffin or better know as lion-griffins. A male lion-griffin sat at the center of the pride, yawning and acting lazily with female lion-griffins serving him.

They have the head and front legs of a lion with an eagle's hindlegs, wings, and feather tail. These were beasts that were brought from the middle east by his family.

If all Griffin-like creatures where very prideful then these magical beasts are the icing on the cake. They are very difficult to control especially the males, but they serve as good special units for his family's old army and diversify things up even more.

Hearing a low growl come from near, Harry turned around and saw two female lion-griffins the sizes of large warhorses prowling underneath. Looking suspiciously at him, Harry smiled at them hopped off the big furball's back who was looking at the two female lion-griffins carefully, and unslung his bag.

Taking out a slap of meat that Tobry prepared for him to feed to the Griffins living in the Roost, Harry offered it to the creatures. Sniffing it suspiciously, Harry laughed and uttered, "Don't worry there is nothing wrong with the meat, its actually prime meat as Tobry put it."

Stepping forward was the lion-griffin on the right who took a small bite. Suddenly eyes lighting up, the reverse-griffin clamored happily and nudged its other pride member. Taking a bite as well, the first lion-griffin took the meat into her mouth and seem to be taking it off to the male lion-griffin.

"Oh, don't worry," Harry called out as he reached out and rubbed the beast's head, "I got more where that came from. Eat up, and give this one to that lazy bastard," Harry said as he took out another slab of meat.

Purring softly at him the two lion-griffins tore into the meat and Harry watched happily. His mood was only soured when his gaze turned to the lazy fucker milling about.

If ever he has a harem which he is getting to want more and more each passing day, he sure as well won't be like that asshole. A man is supposed to be a provider, that a man's pride.

It's the women who are supposed to take it easy, not the other way around.

Shaking his head, Harry got up, but felt a small nudge at his back. Turning around he saw the big furball staring at him with a pleading look in its eyes.

"Oh, you want some meat as well?" Harry asked as he quickly understood what he wanted.

Nodding its head, Harry laughed and took out another slab of meat from his pack and threw it to the big softy. "Alright, let's go," Harry said as he jumped on the Demigryph back.

As Harry was wading through a ravine he made his fourth encounter for the day as three Cynogriffin ran pass them without even looking back. Looking on in confusion, Harry wondered what had the wolf-griffin in such haste, and before long he got his answer.

Hearing the heavy beat of wings, Harry turned to look upwards and saw a sight that nearly made him drop out of his seat.

Staring down at him was the og granddaddy himself, the beast that put griffin in griffin, a real live Griffin. The thing was as large as a fucking semi-truck with its classical parts of half lion, half eagle. Although it didn't even come close to the size of a Royal Gryphon it was still colossal and made him look like a tiny mouse before an elephant.

Landing on top of the gorge as its weight sent rocks tumbling down, the Griffin peered at him with intelligent eyes with its prey long forgotten. Then as if suddenly understanding the creature, Harry knew that it wanted him to follow it.

Watching as the magical beast took off, Harry nudged his knee to the Demigryph's ribs, and whispered, "I think he wants us to follow him, boy."

Whining softly, the Demigryph did not seem to want to even come near the giant beast, but nevertheless it proved its loyalty and did as told.

Staying on the Griffin's tail, the two of them covered long distances as they traveled through many places until they finally reached a cave opening large enough to fit a mansion.

Seeing that the Griffin flew inside, Harry kicked the Demigryph and entered as well.

The place was really dark with no natural lighting, and although Harry had no problem seeing in the dark thanks to the assimilation ritual with the basilisk, he still threw up some wizard lights.

Coming to an opening, Harry thought for a moment that the creature might just be leading them to their doom, but placed his faith in the bond that his family shared with all griffin-like creatures.

Jumping off the back of the Demigryph, Harry patted the big furball beck who was nervously prowling, and walked into the lair. Immediately when he saw what laid inside, his eyes nearly popped over.

Inside was a large cavern with gold, gems, jewels, treasures, precious stones, and other assorted items piled up in the center. Sitting on top of it all was the Griffin that they just met.

Harry knew that all Griffins where hoards like dragons, it why any sane wizard would try to hunt these monstrous creatures. PLus why they make exactly guards for rare treasures you want to hide since they zealously guard it.

It's mostly thanks to their ability really to find metal veins and dig up precious stones that they must be rich.

Yet he did not expect all this wealth. The creature was a fucking millionaire.

Clearing his throat, Harry asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Nudging its head, the Griffin pushed some of its hoard towards him. Looking up at the creature Harry asked, "Are you giving me some of your treasures?"

Nodding its head, the Griffin spread one of its massive wings and pushed the offered gifts.

Seeing no reason to refuse a gift since it is especially very costly, Harry walked up and held out his Lordship ring. Suddenly all the treasures that the Griffin offered disappear right before everyone's eyes.

It was all thanks to the functionality of the Lorshship rings, every day he is learning something new that it can do, whether it be to detect poisons from food and drinks to the spatially folding capacity it has. 

Looking up at the massive beast, Harry bowed his head to in thanks and said, "Thank you."

Nodding its massive head, Harry could somehow understand it once again as it said, "come again, little Potter chick."

Laughing at being called a baby, Harry just shook his head and made his way towards his mount.

"Alright," Harry said once he came back to the Demigryph, "let go."

\------------------------

Wiki on Griffins if you are interested: https://planesfordummies.blogspot.com/2018/03/ecology-of-griffin.html  
\-----------------------------

Griffin: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Griffin

Minoan griffon: https://www.deviantart.com/bronzehalo/art/Minoan-griffon-699610475

Hippogiff:https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hippogriff

Keythong: https://www.deviantart.com/disgustedorite/art/Keythong-777783933


	29. Chapter 26: The Roost Pt. 3

"Alright girl," Harry said as he jumped out of the Demigryph's back, and patted her neck. The big softy was shivering as she stared up the peak of the mountain, she never had that kind reaction when she faced any of the other Griffin-like creatures that they met.

The scent that drifted down of the Royal Gryphon must have shaken her since these guys are the true alpha and supreme ones of this mountain.

"Thanks for bringing me all the way up here," Harry voiced, as he softly nested his head against her neck and rubbed behind her ear."Go back to your little pups, I can make it on my own from here."

Recalling how the big furball lead him to her nest once they left the Griffin lair, Harry remembers well those to die for little Demigryph.

The Demigryph he thought all along was a male was actually female, with her own litter of Demigryphs. Harry was shell shocked when the big furball lead him to her nest to met her little pups.

Crooning softly at him the big furball looked torn between following him up the rest of the mountain into the Royal Gryphon territory or running back to her nest. Placing his hand on her crest, Harry whispered to it, "Its alright girl, I will be fine, but I am not sure if I can protect you from big hungry birds the size of airlines. Don't worry, I will make sure to visit and cuddle with your adorable pups."

Gazing at him for a long while, the big griffin like creature slowly nodded her head and then slowly bounded away. Watching as she disappeared into the distance, a small part of him went with her.

Even if the journey was short the two of them made a very close bond and they got to know each other very well. Sighing Harry willed himself to spin around and look at the summit of the mountain.

From this distance, he could make up a few Royal Gryphon the size of airlines gliding in the sky.

Trudging up the rest of the distance, Harry cast a warming charm on himself to keep the chill away. Even though he would have needed a heavy winter clothing, Harry made do with only his regular summer clothing. It was all thanks to the body temperature regulation he seem to have, plus the highly warm body as well that he could make do with very little clothing in this freezing temperature.

Finally reaching a gorge with a opening up ahead, Harry walked through and when he did he was blown away with what he saw. On either side was a mountain face with countless cave openings, there were numerous ledges as well that held a myriad of Royal Gryphon.

Somewhere little chicks running about and playing around the size of bulls, otherwhere juvenile and trying to please the female populace with tricks and gifts. Most of the adults where either gone out hunting or just sitting on the legs watching everything that was going on.

They all had different coloration ranging from gold, blue, green, red, black, and so forth with either patches, spots, stripes, or just nothing but smooth silky feathers.

Harry felt like an ant inside a giant's home as he took in the sights. He though at any moment some Gryphon would squash underfoot by accident. However, he kept his cool and held out his head up high.

His family was able to subject these creatures by not acting weak or afraid, but by being bold and fearless. So he should follow in their example and be the man of the house.

Suddenly Harry spotted a Royal Gryphon he knew very well, one the color of pure gold banking towards him. The very familiar Gryphon didn't look to be as mature as the adult Royal Gryphon but he could give them a run for their money in comparison to them for might and size.

Being given a wide berth the Royal Gryphon landed before him as it folded its wings. Staring down at him, the giant bird/lion creature seem to get across to him, "jump on board," as it bent its head low.

Seeing no reason to agree, Harry did as asked of him, and climbed on to the golden Gryphon's neck. It was a struggle at first climbing aboard since he felt like a tick crawling on a dog. But soon he was in position and the Gryphon spread its wing and took off.

Wondering where the creature was taking him, Harry just asked it since most griifn-like creatures seem to understand him very well. "Where are we going goldy?"

Craning its head back to stare at him with one eye the size of a truck's wheel, Harry somehow understood that the creature seem to be musing about the name he called it. "Goldy," Harry repeated, "you are just so golden, I guess that name fits since I don't really know yours."

Saying nothing, the Gryphon just continuing beating its wings as it flew on. Before long they seem to reach the very top of the mountain, and the Gryphon slowly descended downward.

Bending its head low so that Harry could climb off, Harry decided it would be just easier if he slide down instead. Landing on the ground in a mess of snow and ice, Harry picked himself up and dusted himself up.

Gazing around, Harry had a really wonderful view of everything from here, he could see miles on end and they were so high up that the clouds covered everything from hundreds of feet below.

However Harry still had no idea why the big goldy brought him here, the view is wonderful but there is nothing here at the peak but a giant mound of snow the size of a massive hill.

Turning around to face the Royal Gryphon, Harry was just about to ask it why exactly it brought him here until he felt a great vibration at his feet. Peering around to see where the shaking was coming from, Harry saw nothing but moving snow.

Then that was when it hit him, it wasn't exactly the snow moving but the hill. Peering closely at it, a great big milky eye open ajar like gates as they were the size of a king-sized bed. Gaping, Harry watched as the snow drifted away and what laid beneath was uncovered.

"Ahhhh-hhaaaaaa," the massive hill said as it yawned like it was waking up from a nap.

Staring wide wide wide and mortified, a very ancient Royal Gryphon with grey and white feathers was now presented. Crying out shrilly, Harry took it that goldy was as surprised as him until he saw it ran around the humongous ancient Gryphon.

It was like comparing a dog to a giant as the golden Royal Gryphon ran circles around gigantic Gryphon. "Would you quiet it down for a moment," the immense Gryphon called out as it yawned.

Harry wasn't even shocked anymore when he heard the creature speak in a very human-like tongue. Deep down he knew that some very ancient and powerful magical beasts are capable of human speech, but he was far, far too gone for that as he just stood there frozen unable to process anything more.

"Mh," the white and grey mound said as he listened to the golden Gryphon speak in its bird/lion-like language. "You say are guest has arrived?" the giant Gryphon asked. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

The golden Gryphon shriek in annoyance as it said a few choice words in its own Gryphon language, and the giant Gryphon looked down at it and uttered, "Now watch your tongue before I have to wash it with snow."

Deciding it was best, the golden shut its mouth and did not back mouth its elder like a mouth teenager.

"Now where is our guest?" the ancient creature asked no one in particular as it whirled around its head. Harry noticed that it had a grey beard jutting out of underneath its jowls.

"I am over here," Harry called out as he really did not feel like being stomped on.

Turning its head to face him, a kind smile split the old creature's face, "Oh-hohoho, Sunchaser did tell me you would be visiting, young one, when he went down the mountain after he sensed your presence."

So that was what goldy's name was Sunchaser, quite an apt name since he does shine brightly like the golden sun. Inclining his head to the ancient creature, Harry greeted it, "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

"Now, now," the venerable Royal Gryphon said, "there is no need for sir. Your parents, your grandparents, their parents, and their parents before that have been calling me old Gryp. You can call me that too."

Gazing up at Old Gryp, Harry wondered how old he was if he had four generations of Potters calling him old Gryp. Still conceding to it, Harry remark, "My grandparent if you would say- told me to visit you. You are the venerable old Royal Gryphon, right old Gryp?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is me," the old birdy answered with a chuckle which sent snow tumbling down and vibrations to his very core. "Now before all that," the wizened old creature said, "did you bring any snack?"

"Aaa," Harry said, "yes, I guess." as he unslung his pack.

"Good, good, it has been ages since I had anything. After a while it gets dull sustaining yourself on magic alone."

Saying nothing at the unimaginable word that came out of the creatures beck, Harry pulled out all the remaining meat he had. "I do not know if they will be enough, but I got fresh meat."

"My boy, it has been 34 years since I ate something. I do not care if its even rat poop, just toss it into my mouth."

"Okay," Harry said as he did as told. It was like feeding a man grains of rice but the old creature still smiled as the meat when down its gullet.

"Mmmm, prime meat," the old Gryphon said as he closed his eyes. "Now back to the business at hand, I assume you are taking on the Lordship of House Potter."

"Yes," Harry replied with a nod.

"Aaaa," the old creature said with a said sigh, "how such a great and powerful House has fallen that only a child remains." Tuning around the old birdy, quickly amended, "I mean no offense to you my boy but I remember the old day where your family used to field legions, possess dozens of main branch members and hundreds of side branch. Ah, those where the day as we tore apart our enemies and conquered all."

"None taken," Harry said with a shake of his head, there was no denying that his family has fallen on hard times that he, a child is the one to assume power.

Peering closely at him with sad eyes, the old Gryphon pronounced, "there is much that rests on your shoulder little one."

Standing up straight with his head held up high, and declared, "I will not fail, old Gryp, I will lead my family to greatness once again."

Although Harry went to visit the portrait room to see his parents, he still got a look at his ancestors of pass. Even if they were kind, good people he still saw the way they held themselves and all that they accomplished. They were great men and women who went out there in the big wide world and better his family.

"Anyways, what exactly brought my family so low?" Harry asked. He was curious to know what happen to such a great family, as the old Gryphon his family must have been really great.

He recently only started to get to know about his family so he did not know much, but this old birdy who has been with the family for countless generations must be the best source to go to for answers.

"Yes," the old Gryphon said with a deep sigh, "the decline of the family mostly has to do with the two wars that we have participated in back to back. First Grindelwald which was an utter disaster as it included all of Europe and America. That shook everything to its core and the conflict was so terrible that many of Potters died in it, numerous old and great families came to an end, and countless legions waged war every where.

Then there was the upstart Voldermort, before we could even recover from the devastating conflict we were thrown in another. This was more local but as you know it nearly ended everything for us that terrible night the bastard came after you."

Listening as the old Gryphon spoke of days long pass, Harry knew perfectly well most of Voldermort reign of terror. He did not want to dwell too much on that since it has costed him too much.

Turning to more neutral things, Harry recalled as much as he could from his history of magic class and asked. "Isn't the Grindelwald war what gave Dumbledore his name."

"Yes," the old Gryphon replied, "but we had that prance on the ropes when Dumbledore swooped in and defeated him in single combat."

"So," Harry said, "you are saying that I am the only Potter left now."

"Yes," old Gryp replied sadly, "the American branch of the family died out in the Grindelwald wars and there is no one left in our old motherland."

"Our old motherland?" Harry asked.

"Yes," old Gryp said, "Rome, of course, my boy. That is where your family came from."

Recalling that stern-looking man with the Roman legionary uniform, Harry finally connected the dots.

"What about this legion you speak of?" Harry asked. He remembers everyone mentioning this army his family used to have.

"You will have to go to the Fortress to see about the Griffin legion's situation."

Having his questions answered to a satisfactory level Harry got back to what he came here for. "Now why exactly did my grandparents send me again?"

Nodding his head in assent, the venerable beast voiced, "They must have sent you for the ceremony since you are assuming Lordship of the family."

"Ceremony?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all Potters that have come before have partook in it."

"Alright, but what is this Ceremony exactly?" Harry asked.

Reaching up with its clawed talons towards its heart the venerable Gryphon took out a feather. This feather wasn't like its old grey and white feathers but a multi-colored one like that of a rainbow with flowing lights shining within and glittering specks of dust surrounding it.

"You have to eat this," old Gryo simply said as he offered him the feather.

Staring again at the feather Hary saw that it was manageable since the feather seem to be much smaller than the massive feathers covering its body. Still, it was too unusual that why he asked, "Why exactly do I have to do that?"

"To gain my power of course," old Gryp said as if it was obvious.

"I wonder what will happen when you have the power of three legendary beasts coursing through your veins," he muttered under his breath.

"Wait, you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Of course," the old birdy said with a deep rumbling laugh. "I can smell their scent all over you."

"Wait," Harry said, "am I like going to explode or something. You sound too curious."

Waving his concern away with a wave that sent billowing wind, the old creature answer, "No.... actually," he added as if to think it over, "I am not sure really."

"You know what," Harry said, "at this point, I have done too many crazy shit. So what's one more right?"

"Now that's the attitude you need," the old birdy replied with deep reverberating laughter.

Looking at the feather, Harry stelled himself, power is power and he will need a whole but load of it to go against powerful Sorcerers like Voldemort and Dumbledore. In one swift motion, Harry shoved the feather into his mouth and gulped down.

For a long moment, he felt nothing until he felt electricity coursing through his fucking vein. It was like countless bolts were sticking him all at once and his body had no outlet to send it out.

At this point, he should have been used to excruciating pain but he still somehow found a way to scream and tear into his won flesh to ease the pain.

It was a long while before Harry was able to collect himself and catch a breath. Casting a healing spell on himself to ease the burning aftereffects of the pain, Harry got up from the ground he found himself at.

Peering down at him curiously were the two Royal Gryphon, smiling weakly Harry coughed to clear his raw throat then uttered. "It seems like I survived, but I do not feel any different."

"It will take time for you to manifest all your new abilities," Old Gryp answered. "I do believe that you are discovering new abilities each and every day, correct."

Nodding his head in answer Harry could see the old bird's point, there is much he still does not know about like if he could rebirth himself like a phoenix or can he cry healing tears. "Well," Harry said as he dusted off the snow from his clothing, "I best be heading down now. I got a lot of distance to cover."

"Don't worry about that," the ancient Gryphon, "Sunchaser can bring you down."

Nodding his head in thanks, Harry turned to face the massive creature despite the fact he got to know the old birdy, he was still shell shocked at it purely enormous size, might, and very advanced age. That is why he was bothered by one thing that just kept on nagging him endlessly, and so he asked. "Why didn't you kill Voldemort yourself?"


	30. Chapter 27: Griffin Fort Pt.1

"Why didn't you kill Voldemort yourself?" Harry asked as he gazed up at the giant, old Royal Gryphon.

"Aah," the old birdy said with a deep sigh, "the answer to that is very complicated and long winded, but to cut to the matter of things I am not powerful enough for that."

"You're not powerful enough to face Voldemort?" Harry asked in a disbelieving voice. How powerful can the evil fucker be if even an ancient beast as powerful as Old Gryp can't defeat him?

"Yes," the old creature said, "I am barely clinging to life as it is, my magic can only grant me a few more years of life if I do not exert myself too much. That is why I must use to time remaining to mold my great-great-great-great-grandson here into the next leader of our kind."

Turning to look at Sunchaser who looked saddened to be reminded that his many times over geat father would soon pass away, Harry had no words to say. He knew the pain of losing loved ones and it must be even more painful that each day that passes by you know their time is drawing nearer.

"Anyways, my boy," Old Gryp said as he glossed over his death like it was nothing, "you underestimate the power of a Sorcerer. There is a reason why only a few rise up around the whole globe, every few generations. They are people that stand near the pinnacle of power, that have a very profound and abstruse understanding of magic. They are nothing compared to a common wizard. If they so wanted they can annihilate this whole country without breaking a sweat."

Not even trying to process what the old Gryphon said since he might just start to weep at the unfairness of it all. Harry turned to more practical things like, "Then why didn't Voldermort do exactly that?" Harry asked.

If he knew the madman well which he did thanks to having all his memories saved and backlogged in his head then he would have done it long ago thanks to all the resistance he faced here.

"Well he has Dumbledore that stands against him who will not allow that, and the other Sorcerers will not take to kindly to the fact that he just wiped out a whole country off the map no matter how small or quarreling they are. People like Flamel couples, Faust, Michael Scot, Aleister Crowley, Julian, Virgil, Albertus, the Witch of Endor, Zoroaster, and many others will come out of the woodwork to teach him a very valuable lesson."

Just listening to him list all these historical figures that Harry heard about on and off made his skin tingle. Some of them have to be hundreds if not close to a thousand years and they are still alive and part of this world.

"Plus," Old Gryp said, carrying on as if not noticing Harry dumbfounded and stupefied expressions, "there are other legendary creatures found throughout Magical Great Britain that can match me might for might, and who would side with Voldermort; like Selena the Basilisk that you have killed."

"Well," Harry said with a weak smile, "thanks for clarifying it all. I guess it will just take time to process it all and wrap my mind against it."

"No problem," the old Gryphon said as he started to settle down. "And little lordling," he called out as Harry turned around towards Sunchaser.

"Yes," Harry said as he looked up at the massive creature.

"Don't lose hope, things might look bleak for you and the odds might be stacked against you, but never lose hope. As long as you keep trying, and you give it your best, you can die a happy man."

"Thank you," Harry said and he really meant it as the words of the old Gryphon uplifted his mood. Even if he had two giant brick walls blocking his path, he would smash them down if nothing along except pure willpower.

Peering at him in a very solemn tone with its milky eyes first the first time even sharpening into the true predator eyes of an eagle. "Reassemble the Griffin Legion, build up your power base, form alliances with other Great Houses, create pacts with other races, increase your hold, expand your land, let the gold flow, innovate new magical technology, recruit more people to your cause, better yourself, further your studies, dive deeper into work, attain more power, and seek new masters to learn under.

Do that," the old Royal Gryphon said as he drew himself up to his full height with his wings spread out to either side. "then know that the Royal Gryphon at your beck and call, and so shall all Griffin-kin that live in the Roost."

Standing up straight like he was in the military, Harry was so swept in the mood that he should, "Yes, Sir."

"Oh-hohoho," the ancient creature chuckled as he saw the young wizard's reaction. "Now head back, you have much that awaits you. And best of luck in your long winded journey."

\---------------------------------------------

"So how was your trip?" Sirius asked as Harry slide down Sunchaser's neck. Right now they were in the castle's courtyard, one of the few places except for the landing pad on top of the towers that could fit the giant creature.

Harry was thankful to be on solid ground again, even if he was more durable than an average man now, it still took some getting use to flying on the back of a giant lion/eagle hybrid with only its feathers to hold on to.

Still he seem to gain some G-force resistance, better lung capacity, and Gyroscopic orientation from the ancient Royal Gryphon heart feather since the flight down was much, much easier than the flight up the short distance to the peak of the mountain.

"It wasn't too bad," Harry replied as he patted the big bird on the head. Nodding its head to him, Sunchaser gave one final cry and took off towards the Roost.

"Did the Royal Gryphon give you their support?" Tobry asked as he walked up to him along side his godfather.

Turning to look at the house-elf it seemed like he knew a lot more than he showed, "Yes," Harry replied, "and I went through the ceremony."

"Good, good," the refined house-elf said, as he seem to let out a sigh of relief he did not even know he was holding back. "Now there is much that awaits your attention, Master Potter. Will you be staying to take care of them?"

"Aaaa," Harry said, he really did not want to, but knew he had, and could put it off any longer.

"We need to be on our way," Sirius said as he cut into the conversation and laid his hand on his godson's shoulder. "We have to visit all the properties and assess their states."

Sighing as if he did want to deal with this, the house-elf remarked in a stern tone as he looked at Harry point on, "Master Potter, I do not think you understand how grave things our. There has been no Head of House for nearly 13 years. There is so much that has piled on that needs your immediate attention. You can not go off into the countryside and dilly dally around leaving behind your duty."

"Well," Sirius said as he stepped forward, finally speaking his opinion. "I hate to break it to you, Tobry, but I do not think my godson is ready to take on all those duties. He is still a child and has a life to live. You have carried on for these last 13 years, I am sure you can do so for a couple more as Harry slowly takes on more and more duties."

"You..." Tobry faltered out as he lost his cool for a moment there, "that can not happen. This will need..."

"Tobry," Harry cut off, "I will take on my duties, I am ready," he said as he gazed up at his godfather especially. "But shouldn't a Lord know his own land and properties? What kind of Master will I be if I do not even know the lay of my land or its people and what it does? Would my parents and grandparents be happy about that?"

"No," the house-elf slowly said.

"Well then," Harry said before the house-elf could put up a proper agreement, "that settles it. Give me a couple of days to settle everything and I will go with Sirius, see all there is to see and once I come back you shall have me day in and day out. How does that sound?"

"Fine," the house-elf said after a long pause. "I shall prepare all the paper works for when you come back."

"Thank you," Harry said to the house-elf with a nod, then spinning on his feet, he uttered to the older wizard, "well we best be on our way since we are under the timer now."

\---------------------------------------------

Walking out the castle's gate and traveling all the way to the outer perimeter of the Potter land until they reached the barrier, Sirius stepped through the barrier with Harry right behind. It seem like the only way to apparate out of the land is to be beyond the barrier, so here they were.

Hary called bullshit on that but as Sirius and Tobry put it, he needed a deeper connection to the castle and all its land before he could allow people to apparate in and out. The only way to do that is to live there longer than the couple of hours he did so far.

The longer he lives there the more stuff will be unlocked for him. This protection was put in place by his ancestors so that the Lord of the House could at least try to get to know his or her land better.

Coming to a stop outside the barrier, Sirius turned to face him and asked, "I hate to be the one to ask, but are you sure you are ready to take on such responsibilities as Lordship?"

"Do I have a choice?" Harry replied with a shrug. "My house needs me, I am all that it has left."

"I know, I know, pup," Sirius said with a sigh, "it just that you are a child, you should be living your life, having some fun, and discovering more about yourself. Not taking on the hard responsibility of leading a Great Wizarding FAmily at only 14 years old."

"It's okay," Hary said with a weak smile as he rested his hand on his godfather's shoulder. He could see that this subject bothered him a lot, and he really just wanted what was best for him.

"No it's not," Sirius said as he rubbed at his temple, "You forget that I was once Heir to House Black for over 16 years before I ran away. I know how it feels to take on only a meager amount of authority, and let me tell you right now it is not fun."

Peering at godfather, Harry squeezed his shoulders to give him a sense of comfort and stated. "It is going to be alright. I can handle anything that comes my way. I have already slain a basilisk, prevented the rise of a dark lord twice and single-handled took down an evil menace."

Chuckling Sirius shook his head and remarked, "that was only because I was weakened in my time in Azkaban."

"Still," Harry said, "three 13-year-olds defeated you. Doesn't that say something about you?"

"Ha, ha," Sirius said as he gave his godson a narrowed gaze, "let's have a duel on the training mat and see if you could recreate that miracle again."

Polishing his nails against his shirt and blowing a puff of fake air, Harry haughtily replied, "I wouldn't want to wound your pride a second time. At least the first time you had a plausible excuse, now there is nothing to shield you."

"Ow, you little bugger," Sirius cursed as he brought him in a headlock and started to rub at his head.

"Mercy, mercy," Harry called out through fits of laughter.

Letting him go after he got a good head rub in, Sirius said in him in a serious tone with barely control laugher underneath. "That should teach you to respect your elders."

"Alright," Harry said as he enjoyed their slight banter, "I have learned my lesson and seen the true light of your awesomeness."

"You better," Sirius said as he finally couldn't hold it back and broke into laughter.

"Well," Harry said as he rested his arm over his godfather's shoulder, "We will both be suffering under Lordship together, so at least that is something."

"Yep," Sirius said with a nod, sharing the moment of comradery with him, "Who would have thought that I, Sirius Black the disowned son would be the new leader of my house."

"That life I guess," Harry said with a shrug, "it is full of surprises."

"It sure is," Sirius said with a nod as they just stood there and enjoyed the beautiful sight of the castle down below and its wonderful orchard and mightily mountain."

\---------------------------------------------

"So how is Potter Fortress like?" Harry asked as they trekked through a mountainous region as they made their way to the Potter family legion.

"It better known as Griffin Fort by all— where the famed Griffin Legion is posted at," Sirius replied. "Ah, we are coming right up it now."

Turning to look at where his godfather was pointing at Harry finally could make out a massive structure as the mist parted and the sun basked on the fort.

The structure seem to be seamlessly part of the mountain it rested on as it looked to be made of the same monolith. The walls that surrounded it were nearly 50 meters tall and looked as thick and impressive as well. They were darkish brown in color and in the setting sun, it looked near pitch black. Plus he noticed the intricate designs drawn everywhere on the fortress creating beautiful patterns.

There were clouds surrounding the immense fortress denoting how high up it was in the air. He could see countless arrowslits that dotted the fort like potholes. From here he could also see the battlements which were dotted with tiny ant-like figures and the fortress turrets and towers that stood high above.

A waterfall cascaded down and other than that there was absolutely no way into the impregnable fortress. Treacherous snowy mountains surrounded in from all sides and with its only gate being blocked, nothing could come in or come out.

Turning to face his godfather, Harry looked at him puzzlingly and asked, "How are we going to get in?"

"If one path is closed off for you then find another," Sirius replied with a broad grin.

"I never thought this day would come," Harry muttered loud enough for all to hear, "the day Sirius Black spout out wisdom."

"What can I say," Sirius replied with a shrug, "I am full of surprises, that is why all the ladies love me." Looking down at his godson, he added, "You should really follow in my footsteps if you want my after pickings."

"Har, har," Harry said, "now come on, be serious. How are we really going to enter that fortress?"

"Did you bring the two brooms I asked for?" Sirius replied with his own question.

"Ow, I see what you are up to," Harry said with a knowing grin as he held out his Lordship ring in front of himself and two firebolts appeared floating in the air.

Taking his own broom in hand, Sirius hopped on and called, "You may get my drift, but can you keep up?"

"Oh-ho-ho, you are so on old man," Harry said as he hopped on his own broom and cracked his neck.

"Old man is it?" Sirius asked, as he cast a warming charm on himself to keep the frigid air away. "Let's see about, aye," he shouted as he took off into the sky.

"Don't cry when I make you eat my dust!" Harry taunted as he took off right after him once he cast his own warming spell as well.

"You mean you will be eating my dust! I have been flying way before you were even out of the crib," Sirius mocked as he took on more speed and dashed through the sky

"Must be really sad then since I am much better than you," Harry goaded as he did some loops in the sky while flying deadly fast in the sky.

Just as they were trading light quips with each other and came closer to the fortress a burning red glow started to appear in the sky.

Noticing the strange phenomenon heading towards them, Harry called out to the older wizard who was neck and neck with him and asked, "Hey, Sirius do you see that thing in the sky coming towards us?"

Turning to look at where his godson pointed at, Sirius immediately went pale in the face and swore out loud, "Fucking shit."

At long last, Harry could make out what was plummeting at deadly speed, a massive fireball.

The spell was the size of a fully grown man with an orange and reddish afterglow and Harry muttered under his breath disbelievingly. "Are they shotting at us?"

Cutting through his incredulity was Sirius's shout of, "DODGE!"

Not needing to be told twice to do that, Harry ducked under the fireball that whizzed into the distance and readjusted his course back on track.

"What the fuck was that all about?" harry asked his godfather.

However, the older wizard's gazed was glued up ahead, and Harry just knew what was awaiting him as he turned his head to the direction his godfather was looking at.

Hurtling towards them was not one or two or even three fireballs but over a dozen of the massive things careen at them.

"Fuck me sideways," Harry grumbled as he held on tight to his broom and got ready to dodge like his life depended on it. Which in this case it did.

\----------------------------------------------------------

  
Some people think that Harry is OP but I want to emphasize that he is nowhere near the level of people like Dumbledore and Voldermort.   
I hope this chapter tells you how ridiculously OP they are, and how long Harry has to go to reach them.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Griffin Fort: https://wallpaper-mania.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/High_resolution_wallpaper_background_ID_77700633976-1200x675.jpg


	31. Chapter 28: Griffin Fort Pt.2

Hurtling towards them was not one or two or even three fireballs but over a dozen of the massive things.

"Fuck me sideways," Harry grumbled as he held on tight to his broom and got ready to dodge like his life depended on it. Which in this case it did.

Just then the first volley arrived with five fireballs at the lead; sidestepping the first one, Harry ducked under the second one, then did an upturn to dodge the third and fourth one, and finally completed his lop to avoid the last fireball.

Then getting back on course, Harry watched from the corner of his eyes as Sirius evaded his own shots of firey projectiles.

Not having even a single moment to even comment about the older wizard's excellent flying, the remaining fireballs arrived careen at them at deadly speed.

Grabbing on even tighter to his broom until his hands were deadly pale, Harry tried to make himself as small as possible as he got ready to face the second volley.

Dodging the first shot, Harry dipped lower to dodge another and followed it up with skirting around the third one. Then Harry bypassed two others from in between while feeling the simmering heat against his skin as he flew past. After that, he careened away from the sixth shot which came up on him in a surprise, and Harry had to get a handle on his broom which had him spinning in the air.

Luckily his mishap threw him far away from the final fireball that whizzed past into the distance harmlessly.

Tying to collect his breathing and calm his racing harm, Harry wiped away at the sweat that broke across from his forehead from the close call with the sixth fireball. Turning around, Harry saw that his godfather successfully dodged all the fireballs without a single singe or burn.

Sighing in relief once he saw that, Harry turned around to look ahead at the god damn fucking fortress with narrowed eyes. Who the hell was operating that place that they shot first and asked questions later, plus to make matters worse they were firing at their own liege lord who provides their training, equipment, mounts, spells, and everything else.

Dashing across the sky, there was only one thought on Harry's mind as he drew closer to the fort—when he gets there he will box whoever in charge ears until it's red and aching. At that moment, Harry heard a small ZIP ripe across the air and it was only thanks to his Danger Intuition that kicked in that instant that he was able to dodge to the right as a lightning bolt struck where he was.

Staring gapingly at the position he was at as small arcs of the lightning bolt danced in the sky, Harry slowed down until he came to a stop and swore again. However, Harry did not have time for that as he started to look around for his godfather, unlike him his godfather did not have the Danger Intuition of a basilisk so he did not know if he got stuck as well.

Finally, Harry spotted the Black family head and his worst fears became realized. Plummeting down to earth, Harry could see the smoke rising up from his godfather as he free fell to earth. To make matters worse he was separated from his broom which crashed and burned off to the distance leaving him without anything to maintain himself in the air.

Banking down Harry was about to go after him and catch him no matter what it took until he saw that the old man was able to stabilize himself. Then he slowly drifted down to earth safely.

Sighing in relief once he saw that the animagus was able to safely land thanks to a featherfall spell, Harry thanked whatever god was up there and shot back to the air. He knew that at this point there was not anything else he could do for his godfather, the damage was done and he was shot down from the sky.

Now all he could do was get to the fortress and deal with whoever firing at them with impunity.

Not daring to even think about what would have happened if his godfather was a regular man, Harry flew towards the fortress with a singular focus. Unlike muggles, wizards and witches have magical resistance. This grants them a limited negation to all sorts of magical damage and spells whether it be elemental in nature or physical, mental, spiritual, and everything else in between.

The same applies to magical beings and creatures, so instead of being burnt to a crisp, rip to shreds, or electrocuted to death when you take a fireball to the face, a Bombarda at near-death point, or a lighting bolt head on— you can walk way perfectly fine with only a small burn, a brief moment of disorientation, or a modicum of pain.

Of course, each person has a varying degree of magical resistance which is tied to how powerful they are. Plus magical resistance does not equate to magical immunity after a certain threshold you will be maimed or even out right killed.

If students at Hogwarts did not have this natural ability there would be countless body bags carried out of the school's door each day. Plus wizarding-kinds population which was on the small side already would have long been wiped out with magical accidents and dangerous experiments.

Racing across the sky Harry had to duck and weave as he dodged all the lighting bolts sticking down from the sky. In just a few moments the whole area that he had flown into had become a field of arcing lightning bolts. The whole sky was darkened with dark roiling clouds while he saw that a few miles back the atmosphere was still blue as yonder.

Even though his godfather was hurt thanks to this cursed field he still had to give compliments where it was do. Changing the atmosphere and creating a zone of lightning bolts was some very wickedly awesome magic.

While his mind drifted off and remained singularly focused on the fortress ahead, he did not notice it when all of a sudden the lighting pooled together at one single point. Not noticing a thing, Harry could see he was almost in the clear with just a few meters ahead until he was out of the lighting zone. Then all of a sudden all the collected lightning struck at once coming down for him like the judgment of god.

This lighting bolt was nothing like all the previous ones which were only as big his thighs put together. No this was like a giant pillar from heaven and it was also a different color from the previous blue that whipped across the sky.

Only in the last few seconds that Harry even became aware of it, giving him no time to dodge or weave at all. Before he could even process anything the lighting struck him head-on as the golden arcs danced across his body and in his vein.

For long moments Harry was frozen there as he closed his eyes shut and thought he was a goner. However, as the golden electricity beat against him, he felt nothing but a twinge of shocking charge.

Opening his eyes very slowly, Harry saw that he was perfectly alright except for the fuzzed up hair and lighting that was arcing across his skin. Then Harry recalled what Tobry said to him about Royal Gryphons, "The Royal Gryphons of your family Master Potters are not just giant bird/lion hybrids of destruction. No, they just like how the Phoenix is the master of fire, the Azure Dragon is the master of water, the Behemoth is the master of the earth, the Basilisk is the master of poison— so is the Royal Gryphon the master of the sky!

Everything that falls under the domain of the sky, the Royal Gryphon is lord of it all whether it be the lightning that bolts across the sky, the wind that blows in heaven, or the clouds that drift across. The Royal Gryphon is the master of it."

Then remembering the heart feather he ate, Harry realized that he too now was the master of the sky. This trifling amount of lightning is nothing compared to what a Royal Gryphon could handle.

With a wide grin splitting his face, laughter spilled out of his mouth as he felt a bit heady with all the power coursing through his veins. Now with all this juice inside of him, there is nothing that could stand in his way.

And with that though, Harry was off towards the fortress, like a bolt of arcing golden lighting head, not even heeding anything. Before long Harry reached the next kill zone.

This time it was howling wind that sliced and diced at the enemy. However, Harry totally ignored it as he somehow tapped into the lighting instinctively and used it as a shield. Laughing out loud as his voice cracked like lightning, Harry carried on as he built even more speed and was out the danger zone.

From up close here, Harry's enhanced senses came into view namely his enhanced sight and he could see a few figures panicking on the battlements like headless chickens. Suddenly at the sight of them, forked lightning arced across his body as rage boiled up to the surface.

No longer was he thinking straight as he became one with the lighting and the lightning became one with him. All that was left in his mind was to bring the wrath of the sky upon them like the true master he was.

Not taking into account the danger he was in as ice started to collect in the sky, all of Harry's attention was on the battlement. Then suddenly hundreds of giant icicles rained down on him banging against his arcing shield and being dissolved into small crystals.

Somehow one of the giant icicles finally got through his shield of lighting and slashed against his cheek creating a small cut. Not knowing where the hubris and pride came from as Harry touched his cheek with a haughtily look, lighting run across his eyes and a sudden shout came from his mouth. A shout that sounded very much similar to that of a Royal Gryphon's.

Digging deep to all the extra juice he had, Harry collected all the golden lighting in his core and suddenly send it out in a sphere-like wave. All the giant ice crystals that were raining down at him were obliterated as the lightning wave destroyed everything in its path leaving behind only a small dusting of ice shards in the air.

Using the rest of the golden lighting, Harry gathered it in both of his hands until they were glowing like the golden ray of sunshine. Then locking his hands together, Harry blasted a beam of pure golden electricity at the battlements. [A/N: think Kamehameha from dragon ball z.]

The giant beam struck against the great walls but suddenly out of nowhere a blue shield appeared surrounding the area that his beam struck and took the damage.

As the dust cleared and all the power that was coursing through his veins left his body, Hary was finally able to come back to himself. Immediately Harry just realized what he did in his state of anger, pride, and headyness- he attacked his very own fortress and might have just killed his own men in the process.

Racing over to the area his attack struck, Harry now saw the pitfall of his powers. They were abilities that truly weren't his. No matter how much of these magical beasts blood, tears, or other parts he had inside of him this was not something that was his own or that he can handle yet.

For a moment there he thought he was becoming like a Royal Gryphons and that would not do. No matter how noble all magical beasts are, they are still beasts in the end. They are creatures of might and power while humans are beings of intellect and innovation.

Having power is good and all, but if you lose yourself and become nothing more than a creature that acts on instinct then what is there left of you.

It is thanks to human ingenuity that wizarding kind rules over the magical world and not magical beasts who are more magically intune and gifted.

Landing on the battlements and hopping off his broom, abruptly a gruff voice called out, "What the hell is going on? Who activated our defenses?"

Turning around Harry saw a veteran looking man with greying hair and a metal arm walk up from the stairs that lead down. Behind him was a sharp looking man with a pair of glasses on and a saber at his hip.

"Commander, Sir," a coughing voice answered as Harry saw three soldiers coughing and wheezing on the ground. They must have been the people who were trying real hard to kill him, he noted as they tried their best to get up and look presentable.

The one that answered was a short man who would have been confused for a dwarf if not for the lack of beard that those magical beings were known for. The second was a lanky man, with bucktooth, and a medium height. The third and final man was the largest of the group in both height and weight.

[A/N: think Yao, Ling, and Chien Po from Mulan.]

"I asked a question," the man who Harry assumed was the commander growled. "What in god's name were you three idiots doing?"

"Commander," the lanky man said as he saluted the man. "We spotted two intruders and tried to take them down as you commanded."

"As I commanded," the gruff man repeated.

"Ah, did you say no one is allowed to trespass into the fortress?" the giant, chubby man asked in a soft voice.

Grabbing his forehead and doing his best not to lose his cool with the three men, the aide looking man in the glasses spoke up and remarked. "You could have simply trapped these so-called intruders in the spatial folding field and called for the commander to deal with it instead of activating our lightning field, fireballs, icicles, and howling wind."

"Oh," the soft-spoken giant said.

"But Lieutenant," the lanky man said as he tried to defend himself and his actions. "these intruders were very slippery and dangerous as well. We were able to take one day but the other was very powerful and attacked us. That is why the magical shielding went up."

Sighing the Commander let go of his head and simply ordered, "get back to your posts. You idiots will be the death of me one day. Alex," he then said as he turned to face his aid, "go see about these so called intruders and so help me god if they were just fucking birds. You three will be assigned to latrine duty for the rest of your lives!"

"Sir," the short stocky man said as he pointed at Harry who just stood there waiting for them to wrap everything up.

"Yes," the man growled as he clearly did not have enough patience for any more bullshit.

"The intruder is right there," the man simply said.

Spinning around to face him, the commander shouted, "what in tarnation?!" as he actually saw someone standing there.

Unlike everyone else who was either surprised or just standing still, the Lieutenant was able to quickly react as he placed his hand over his saber and stood in front of the Commander.

"Stand back, sir," the aide said as he got into a fighting position, "I will take care of this trespasser."

Before Harry could argue and state who he was, the man was right before him in the blink of an eye as he covered the 20 meters distance in a matter of heartbeats like it was nothing.

Unsheathing his sword the aide slashed at him and the only thing that saved him was that he step backed in his surprise. There was no time for anything whether it be taking out his wand, placing some defenses up, or even attacking back.

There wasn't even time to activate his many abilities or even use the single wandless spell he knew since he froze up. Never in his life did he face an opponent that overpowered him so.

It seems like all this time he was going at easy mood since this guy was a beast in human flesh.

He was like a flash of lightning bolt as even then the slash ripped into his shirt and lightly sliced into his skin. The man was going to following it up with a downward cut before the gruff man shouted, "WAIT!"

Immeadily coming to a stop as the blade rested only inched from his nose, Harry did not even dare to move a muscle. He knew, deep down that if he did that the man would cut him in half without a thought.

"At ease, Lieutenant," the crusty old man said as he walked up to Harry with narrowed eyes and his hands resting behind his back.

"Yes, Sir," the saber wielding man said as sheath his blade and stepped back.

Regardless, the gruff man's eyes where only for Harry as he studied him close up and whispered loud enough for Harry to hear, "It can't be, but the resemblance is very close."

"Don't mean to be rude, gentlemen," Harry said as he slowly leaned back while holding his hands out to show that he was harmless. "But I am Lord Potter, master of this fortress and Chief of the Griffin Legion." With that announcement, Harry held out his Lordship ring and it flashed to the Potter family emblem of two griffins, a patch of red roses, and an elegant sword with wings reaching out from the back.


	32. Chapter 29: Griffin Legion

"Wow, this is some really good stuff," Harry stated through a mouthful of scones. He did not know if it was his hungry stomach speaking or if that truly was. Who knew that running amock with too much magic would really create an appetite.

"Thank you, my lord," Alex said as he bowed his head slightly to him while standing still right besides him. Would you like some more, my lord?" the lieutenant asked once he saw that he finished his own serving as he held out some more from him.

"Don't mind if I do," Harry said with a grin as he grabbed half a handful and piled it on his tiny tray.

"Once again," Alex began with, "I am deeply sorry for the attack on your esteemed personage, my lord. I have failed to realize who you were and that is deep failure on my lowly self."

"Alright, alright," Harry said as he heard enough of this and was getting a lot of bad vibes from the man. He seemed to be very loyal, too loyal in fact that if Hary commanded him to off himself he would do it without hesitation.

Now Harry appreciates loyalty since it was a deep tenant of his own House at Hogwarts, but fanaticism was a whole nother thing. He knew very well how Voldermort used that to get his followers to do very twisted and dark things and he did not want to be like him at all.

"Listen," Harry said, "it was an honest to god mistake. We all make since at the end of the day we are all humans. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well said, well said," Sirius spoke up as he patted him on the back like a proud, preening peacock. "Now that is the godson that I raised," he added as he wiped away at something at the corner of his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Harry heard sniffling from one of the corners and turn to see that that gentle giant was blowing at his nose while pausing with his task that the Commander gave him. He even saw that the other two idiots that shot at him and Sirius were looking heart warmed by his comment as if he was speaking about them.

Feeling helpless at being surrounding my jokers and softies, Harry couldn't help it but chuckle to himself. At the end of the day, they were all that matters and who stood by him.

"Anyways," Harry said trying to get things back on topic, "I must say you are really good with that blade of yours."

"Thank you, my lord," the lieutenant nodded his head.

"So how did you get so fast?" Harry asked the most important question that drew his curiosity.

"A lot of training my lord," Alex answer, "plus some rituals that I undertook."

"Dang," Harry said with a whistle, "anyways you really got to teach me how to use that blade of yours."

"It would be my honor, my lord to see you on the training field and for me to teach you the way of the sword."

"Thank you, I look forward to that," Harry said with a nod. He really could imagine him being a badass and swinging around a certain family sword, namely the sword of gryffindor.

"I must say," the Commander interpreted, finally speaking up. "You are the spitting image of your grandfather." The man finally seem to get over and process the fact that he, the last Potter was sitting in his office, drinking his tea and eating his scones.

"Really?" Harry asked as he perked up from the scones he was shoving into his mouth.

Right now they were sitting in the leader of the legion's office where the family coat of arms was plastered behind his desk with trophies, spoils from past campaigns, medals of honors, badges and pins, plus mementos where placed around the office.

"Yes, not only in looks but personality as well," the gruff man said with a nod of his head. "For a moment there I thought you where his ghost come to haunt me or a really tricky bastard."

Harry knew that he shared a really close resemblance to his grandfather thanks to when he saw his living portrait. However, it seems like this man knew him on a more personal level. That is why Harry got right to the point and asked, "Did you know my grandfather?" as a bit of hope leaked through his voice.

As much as it has been fun to hang out with portraits of long dead relatives and ancestors, he knew that couldn't be healthy or good for him, nothing beats real actual people than ghosts of long past.

"Yep, him and I were in the Grindelwald war together. I was a new, up and coming Centurion of the family's Legion and your grandfather just graduated from The Clock Tower and married your grandmother. Him and I were in the thick of it from the Battle of Moscow to Berlin and Atlantic. There we forged a great bond and became brothers in arms."

"Wow," Harry said as it was really all he could say.

Still as much as he would like to learn more, he had to finish up what he came here for before he could sit around and take about the past.

Setting his tea down, Harry took on a more serious tone and uttered, "Well let's set aside the formalities for now, Commander. It seem like you are basically my Granduncle."

"Haha," the old man guffawed at Harry's comment, "I like that- call me Granduncle Leo from now on, boy."

"Sure will, granduncle," Harry said with an incline of his head. "Well to get back to matters at hand, today I came here in my capacity as Chief of the Griffin Legion to check up on how our family's standing army was doing."

"Of course," the gruff man said with a deep sigh as he sagged deeper into his chair. "Well to be honest with you boy things are not looking good at all."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as his eyes narrowed together into slits.

"To begin with the remaining soldiers have not been paid for months on end as the fortress' coffers have been emptied a long time ago. There is no more foodstuff left in the fortress to feed anyone and the soldiers have been left to hunt for their own food in the wild.

The equipment is why behind the times, there is no one left to repair and fix our weapons and armors. The runes need to be renewed, the place needs major refurbishment, we need new men to fill our ranks."

Just listing to the man go on and on about all the issues there was made Harry's head just hurt. Things look very bad here.

"Plus all the Grifin creatures have all but gone wild since no Lord has come to calm them down."

"I can help with that," Harry said, as there was finally something that was a quick fix.

"Yes, you can," the old man said with a sigh, "but that would be putting a bandage over a gaping head wound at this point, boy. To be honest kid, I just can go on and on with all the issues we face, but most importantly of all is that morality is all but shattered. Not only has our future Lord and Lady been murdered in cold blood, but our past Lord and Lady died of the accursed Dragon Pox."

Looking down at the floor as Harry was reminded of that, he couldn't help it when grief came up to the surface and nearly overwhelmed him.

"Then there is what is left of the Legion. After fighting two wars back to back- of the proud 5,000 strong men and women of the Legion, only 1,250 soldiers remain."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted as he jumped out his seat like a thunderbolt struck him in the ass causing his chair to tip over and fall to the ground.

"Yes, you heard, boy," the gruff, old man said as he looked bone-weary of it all. "Two last Cohort is all that is left which is lead by Lieutenant Alex and some support."

"But... but..." Harry tried to say, "that is a 75% loss. Are you telling me only 25% of the whole standing army of my family's Legion is left."

"Yes," the man simply replied leaving the room in complete silence.

Harry had no words to say at all, so many men and women died and for what. Just because two men wanted power, just because they did not like the way things were, just because they were too egotistical to bring the change they wanted in a non-violent manner.

Sitting there, left to his thoughts, Harry's heart went out to all those wizards and witches that died for his family. Even though he did not know them personally, they still sacrificed their lives for a much better cause.

"We would have been willing to sacrifice ourselves to protect our Lord and Lady, but your Lord Father commanded us to stand down."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked over at the Lieutenant who spoke up.

"What he means is we would have made a last stand at the Potter Manor if it came down to it. But your father decided he did not want what was left of the Legion to be all but wiped out, so he ordered us to remain here until we heard word back from him. But....."

"You never did hear anything back from him since he was murder in cold blood," Harry finished for him since it looked painful for the old veteran to even speak about it.

"Yes," the old man nodded sorrowfully, "and ever since then, we have kept to our last order. Guarding the Lich Pass."

Suddenly breaking him out of his dejected disposition was Sirius who patted him on the back comfortable then gave him a look of understanding.

Appreciating support, Harry tried his best to get his head out of the gutter and said with a shaky breath, "Okay, is there anything I can do. If there is please just tell me and I will get to it."

"Just like you said, visiting the Griffin stables and calming them down would help. However most importantly, what we need is monetary support. We need to buy new equipment and armor, pay the soldiers, fix this place up, get foodstuff, and so much more."

"Good," Harry said with a nod of his head, "I will speak to my account manager immediately, and have the gold sent." At this stage, money was no problem at all, if he wanted to he could splurge millions of Galleons into this Legion if he so wanted.

"Now it seems to me what is more important is our very low numbers? Could we recruit more soldiers, and how do you go about doing that.?"

"Recruiting soldiers is no issue, especially if I were to use your name."

"I have no problem with that," Harry grinned up at the man, already liking where he was going with this. So many people were using his name already- the boy-who-lived, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord - so why couldn't he do the same.

"Yes, but the issue is how long it takes to train the soldiers."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, here we are training elite soldiers that can handle a variety of different Griffin creatures. So this isn't just some 3-month basic training and then you are sent to the front lines. No, it takes at least 2 years for a soldier to be ready to serve and become a legionary."

[A/N: Usually in the American army it is 12 to 14 weeks of basic training to be combat-ready. But for more advanced career paths it takes years. So I just went off that.]

"2 Years," Harry repeated, as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. God damn it, he did not even know if he had two years before Voldy wonks would come back and start up his reign of terror again.

"Can I be honest with you here, granduncle," Harry said as he looked the man in the eyes.

"You always can," the gruff looking man answered with a nod of his head.

Looking around at the room with the lieutenant, his godfather, and the three idiots who tried to shoot him down, he turned back at the one-armed man and asked. "Do you trust everyone in this room to keep a secret."

"With my life," the old man nodded his head, "lieutenant Alex has been my aid throughout these troubling years, these three might be buffoons but they are loyal men through and through."

"Oh, thanks Commander," the lanky man exclaimed as he wiped away at tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I knew you always had a soft spot for us," the stocky short man said with a goofy smile on his face.

"We will serve well, Commander," the gentle giant sniffled out.

"Shut it, before I take that back," the old man shouted as he gave them the eyeball look.

"It is already too late for that, Commander, " the slender man declared with a wicked grin, "you said it yourself, we are your best soldiers."

Grumbling under his breath, the metal armed man turned to look at Sirius and stated, "and Sirius is your father's best man and closest friend. I knew they were spewing a load of hogwash when they said you betrayed them."

"Thanks for the faith, you old bones," Sirius joked, but Harry could see he was touched by the old man's belief in him when very few believed him.

"So," his grandfather's best friend continued, "you are in trustworthy company. Say what you must say."

"Alright," Harry said, "this might sound unbelievable to your ears and you might not trust it, but hear me out."

"Don't worry," the old man said, "whatever you have to say I will believe you. You might not know this but the house Lordship ring does not except people who aren't of sound mind and body. Plus it had very powerful protection that prevents the tampering of your own mind."

"I actually did not know about," Harry acknowledged as he looked down at his wonderful ring. Rubbing it affectionately Harry had a lot of praise from the ring but he knew now wasn't the time for that. Still he wondered if all the effects where compounded since he actually had five rings on.

"Well, back on topic," Harry said then took a deep breath in, getting his nerves up, and stated. "The dark lord is back."

From behind him, he could hear a sharp intake of breath, and someone stopping something fragile, but Harry did not look back, no his eyes where only on the old Commander. All that mattered was for the old veteran to believe him and to be ready for the coming threat. He did not know if things would break out into open war, but if it did, he did not want to be caught with his pants down.

"Do you have any proof of it?" the metal armed man simply asked as he stared down at him with eyes that gave nothing away of his deep, inner thoughts and feelings.

"No, not per se," Harry replied with a shake of his head, this was a good sign, the man was at least willing to listen to him. But what he said next would make or break.

"But," Harry continued, "I swear to you on my honor as a Potter whatever I say is true." With the solemn oath of honestly, Harry began with his tale which of course started all the way back to the time he first got his letter to Hogwarts.

After a long while of telling his tale, Harry finished up with, "so during my third year I didn't actually run it Voldywonks, but I did meet his backstabbing, rat-faced minion."

"Mhm," the old man said as he rubbed at his greying beard, "now that is a tale worthy of a song."

"or a book," Harry amended with a shrug.

"Yes, either way, it is quite incredible that at such a young age you faced some very dangerous situation and came on top."

"I could swear on magic herself, if you so wanted," Harry uttered as it sounded to him the man did not believe him one bit.

"No, no, no," the old man said, "I believe you boy. What kind of loyal man would I be if I do not eve trust my liege lord. What I am surprised about is how all that went down within Hogwart's very wall."

"Well we do have a very careless Headmaster," Harry shrugged.

Snorting back his rancor, his godfather mocked, "now that is the underestimation of the year."

Laughing out loud once he heard their clear distaste of the old meddling fucker, the old man stated, "Oh, don't let me even get started on that old fucking twat. Comes in the tail end of the war and participates in the last battle and takes all the credit for defeating Grindelwald."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry could get behind anyone that sees through the old git's falsehoods.

"Well, I will put the Legion on high alert and begin with the rebuilding efforts when I get the gold."

"Excellent," Harry said with a gracious nod, "then we have a deal."

"Good," the old hand said, "now before anything I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Hary asked as he sat back down on the seat he was getting up from.

"You see your Lordship ring," the old veteran said.

"Yes," Harry said with a nod of his head, as he slowly rotated the ring in his finger.

"There is an important function it has called summoning. If you are ever in need of us, just speak to the ring and say, 'I summon the Griffin Legion.' With that, we will appear, and you also can just think about how much you want."

"Are you saying, what I think you are saying?" harry asked as his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Mass teleportation," Sirius whispered, "dang, I really need to get my Lordship ring."

"Yes," the old man said with a nod, "but use it wisely, the ring will need to recharge for a long period after that taxing attempt. Now," the old man said as he got up from his chair and to his full height, "I believe a tour of the fortress is in order."

"Gladly," Harry said as he too got up from his chair and headed out into the Griffin Fort.

\--------------------------------------------------------

5 soldiers make a squad lead by a squad leader, 10 teams make a Century lead by a centurion, 10 Centuries make a Cohort lead by a lieutenant, 10 Cohorts make Legion leader by a Commander.


	33. Chapter 30: Potter Wizarding Tower

Flying out of the fortress with cheering soldiers waving behind them, Harry was glad to note that this time they were not being shot down at. Or maybe it was the house legionary that were both happy to see their liege lord for the first time in over a dozen years and sadden to see him leave.

What can he say, it felt good to be wanted and loved!

Turning around and waving at the soldiers on the battlements for one final time, Harry spun around in his broom and got back on course.

"Hey, grandpa," Hary called out to Sirius who was on a dreadfully awful broom since his firebolt was all but destroyed when he got struck by that lightning bolt. He was lagging behind Harry right now since the broom that the Commander offered him as replacement for his old one was just as bad as the Hogwart's brooms.

"try to keep up," Harry said as he speeded off into the distance.

"Ah, you god awful brat," Sirius shouted back as Harry had him eating his dust.

Then once they were at a good distance away from the fortress so that their Apparition would not be distorted by the wards placed in the fortified structure. Harry started to slow down until he came to a stop and waited for Sirius who was faltering and swaying in the sky.

"Man," Harry teased, "if your flying is as good as that then I feel sorry for you. Even a simpleton could do better."

"Very funny," Sirius said once he landed on the ground. "We both know I had that race from before all but in the bag."

"Oh did you forget when you got struck by lightning?"

"Yea," Sirius said with a shrug, "that's because the gods themselves felt jealous about my magnificent flying."

"Arrogant, much?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What can say," Sirius replied as he held out his hands in a frivolous manner. "Now," Sirius said as he turned more serious, "we best be heading to our next destination, the hour is starting to get very late."

Looking up at the sky, Harry had to admit that he was right, now dusk was settling as the sun was all but nearly gone from the sky, and darkness was encompassing everywhere. They really needed to get a move on if they wanted to finish up this round trip, right now they aren't even halfway through all the properties he had in Great Britain.

"So where to next?" Harry asked his godfather. Harry had to admit through this tour he learned a lot he did not know about his family and the real nitty gritty stuff as well.

"It's to the Wizarding Tower," Sirius answered as he held out his hand for his godson.

"Ah, I really did want to visit that place," Harry said as he clutched the item he brought with him in his pocket.

"Well it is an amazing place," Sirius affirmed thinking that his mind was wandering over there. "It was the researching center of your family where new invention, potion, magical items, and so much more was made."

"So you are saying that they know their stuff?" Harry asked as he just wanted to make sure before he brought forth his idea before these so called scientists of his family.

"Yea," Sirius nodded his head, "but as Barnott put it many must have left when the funds dried up."

"So I take it that they are not the most loyal bunch?" Harry wondered out loud as they sounded like rats fleeing from a burning building.

"They are eggheads," Sirius chuckled out loud, "they are not like soldiers who are staunchly loyal to their lieges. They have a more practical view on thing, if you could say."

Snorting, Harry was not buying it, he remembered well all the men and women who died for his family and those who reminded behind after all these years. Of course, there were some deserters, but they were better off without them.

On the other hand, as Sirius was putting it a lot of these so-called family scientists of theirs was ditching them left and right. All Harry had to say for them was, "they could do with a little bit of loyalty."

Chuckling, Sirius responded with, "Now that is something I could agree with you on," then holding out his hand, this time Harry grabbed on to it and they both disappeared off the snowy mountains in an inaudible pop.

\----------------------------------------------

Appearing in a wide open craggy field with rugged shrubs and jagged rocks, Harry spotted a towering spire that reached high up into the vaults of heaven. The Wizarding tower sat snugly on top of an outcrop as its golden sheen lit up the surrounding from the darkness.

Behind the lofty tower was a clear blue lake with the mist slowly rolling in. Neighboring the place were snowy top mountians that lent the landscape a marvelous view.

"Wow," Harry whispered as he was blown away by the wondrous sight before him. Not only did the Wizarding tower have a wonderful golden sheen, but its immense towers were splendid to behold as they extended out.

Breaking him out of his stupor was Sirius who elbowed him while grinning down at him, he must have heard his breathless sigh because he said, "I know. It truly is a sight to behold."

"Weel," Harry said, "let's go, we can't be standing here all day." With that, Harry started to walk down the beaten path that lead towards the waiting tower.

Once again Harry was quite thankful that they weren't shot at as they came up to the tower and climbed up the slight elevation. However Harry quickly noticed everything was too quiet and peaceful, there was no one to greet them, hail them over, or even stop them.

Now he was thinking it would have been much better to get shot at because at least he would know somebody was here.

Coming up to the tower giant doors the dwarfed him like they were made for giants, Harry ran his finger over the elegant patters then tore his eyes away after he got a good look at it. Rasing his close knuckles to the doors, Harry rapped against it to announce himself.

After a long while of no one coming to the door, Harry spun around towards his godfather and asked, "Is no one in right now?"

Squinting his eyes up at the tower, Sirius looked back at him and replied, "No, there should be someone here to welcome us."

"Well forget welcoming us, it looks like no one is here at all," Harry exclaimed as he tried to open the door himself but it physically refused to budge an inch.

Raising his hands in surrounded, Harry declared, "and it looks like there is no way in for us."

"Mhm," Sirius said as he gazed at the tower then looking back at him he said, "try overriding the wards in place. I think it should work since you are basically the owner of it."

"Same thing as last time?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Quick question," Harry said as he turned back to look at the older wizard.

"Yea?"

"What would happen if that does not work?"

"I..." Sirius tried to begin with but then honestly replied, "well let's just say you do not want to know about that."

Shaking his head, Harry grumbled under his breath, but still loud enough for his godfather to hear him. "What is it with wizards and deadly repercussions. It like you guys love seeing whoever crosses you burn in a glory of a thousand lights."

"What can I say," Sirus shrugged, "we do not like it when somebody crosses us."

Shaking his head, Harry took in a deep breath and shouted in a near chant-like voice,

"I," Harry said.

"Harry James Potter."

"As Master of this House and Family.

"Do allow myself and Sirius Black,

"Into my tower."

"So mote it be!"

Suddenly as if the tower was responding to him Harry watched as the door opened for him. Stepping back, Harry watched as the door fully swung open clearly letting them in.

Turning to his godfather, Harry inclined his head, "after you good sir. It is courtesy to let in the women folk the elderly, and children first."

"Well, why don't you go in first?" Sirius asked innocently, "you are after all a little child right!?"

"Oh, nice turn around," Harry said with a chuckle as he entered first.

Chuckling from behind him, Sirius took his small victory with a modicum of decency.

Walking into the tower, Harry was first to note the well-furnished rugs on the floor, the arches that stretched high up with fine decorations, and the suits and armors posted at each point in the hallway.

Suddenly the light came on as a blue glow lit the hall, basking the place in an otherworldly glow. Harry nearly jumped off his feet at the unexpected surprise, and Sirius must have noticed it because he commented, "Wizard light, it reacts to your presence and comes on by itself."

"Okay," Harry said as he looked about the hall once more, "It looks like I was right anyways. No one is here at all."

"Man now that would be very depressing indeed if all the researchers left."

"Is that all you have to say?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well good news is that there is one person I am 100% sure would not have left."

"And what's the bad news?" Harry asked as he turned to look at his godfather fully, "because I am seriously getting some bad news vibe."

"Ahh... well he is a tiny bit mad...."

"Great," Harry said as he really did not even know why he tried anymore, "Why wouldn't he be mad."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You know," Harry said as they got to the top floors in the tower, "I still can't believe that there was an elevator in this tower."

"That was called a magic platform," Sirius answered as he gave his godson a miffed look, "they were invented as far back as the middle ages. What do you think we are— savages or something?"

"No, no," Harry lied as deep down he had a lot of conflicting viewpoints in his head, "I was just surprised we had that sort of niceties here."

"Again with that attitude," Sirius said as he shook his head while continuing leading him down the hallway. "You think that we, wizarding-kind are backward compared to muggles, huh?"

"Come on," Harry said as he held his hands out in surrender, "I never said that."

"But you did think it," Sirius finished for him.

"Well.. I..." Harry stammered out as he was caught right in the act.

Sighing, Sirius turned to face him and uttered, "See that is the thing with muggle-borns. I mean no offense, pup, but you all think very low of pure-blooded wizards and that makes it difficult for anyone to get along."

"I get," Harry said, "trust me. There is a bunch of conflicting slants going on."

"Yes," Sirius said then in a much more pleading tone he requested. "You will be surprised with all the stuff you could find in this world, if you look closely, pup. Us wizards have been at the cutting edge of progress and invocation for countless years."

"Alright, alright," Harry voiced, "I will make sure to keep an open mind for now on."

"Are you sure?" Sirius quizzed as he gave him a doubtful look.

"Yes," Harry said, this time a bit more firmly to emphasize his point. "But, all I think is that wizard could do the same with muggle technology. Keep an open mind and all that. You too will be surprised with what you find," he finished with as he gripped his pocket with the item he brought with him inside.

"Well, I doubt that," Sirius said as he waved it away, "but for you, pup, I shall."

Narrowing his eyes at him Harry said nothing at all but just kept his tongue, he could clearly see that there were a much of prejudices on both sides. Now that he was starting to get a firm foot in both worlds he could see that muggle-borns have a low opinion of pure-bloods, thinking that they are unclothe savages.

While pure-bloods think that muggle-borns are uncivil miscreants who have no respect for anyone and rather embrace the enemy.

However, as Harry saw it both of them could learn something for each other.

"It looks like we arrived," Sirius called out as they reached a forbidding door at the end of the hall.

Grabbing the door handle, Sirius was about to swing the door open until he paused as if something crossed his mind. Then turned to look at Harry he added as an afterthought, "Oh, and pup," he said.

"Yea," Harry said as he looked up at him.

"Do not share those opinions or that attitudes with other wizarding families. I might debate and discuss things with you but you will soon find out that Wizarding Houses have no patience for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Most Wizarding families whither they be Light, Dark, or Grey have a high opinion of themselves so they don't take it well if you start looking down at them like they are backward savages."

"I do not see anyone like that..." Harry tried to argue, but his guardian was having none of that.

"It doesn't matter, you will kill any prospects of alliances with other families if they sniff anything out. So tread lightly."

"Okay," Harry said as he saw that there was no point in arguing with his godfather since he had his mind set.

"Also," Sirius added which got a long grown from Harry, "this is the last advice I have for you. Make sure you be are patient with our mad genius. He might go off into a tangent or completely ignore you, but he isn't trying to be rude."

"Speaking from experience?" Harry asked as he saw the look of annoyance flitter across his face.

"Yes," Sirius growled as he finally swung the door open, "yes I am." With that being said they both walked into the waiting deep recess of the room.

Harry immediately took notice of how dark the whole place was and it felt like something could jump out of anywhere at any moment at all. Sticking close to his godfather for safety of course, and not because he was nervous or anything, Harry spotted a green sickly light coming from within.

"I guess we will be following the light, huh?" Harry whispered to his godfather, though he did not know why spoke in a low tone. Maybe it was the sinister atmosphere that called for it, but he sure as hell did not want to be heard by anything if it was learning right around the corner.

"When was that ever a good idea," Harry grumbled to himself as they came closer and closer to the eerie green light.

Finally, they reached an opening which opened out to a wide chamber and in the room where a bunch of strange machines that he never saw in his life that seem to be pumping blue liquid.

In the center of the room was a large liquid vat where a giant brain sat that had a bunch of tentacles arching and beating against the tank. Attached to the tank were two large electric rods that were shotting green lighting at the thing inside the vat which seem to be causing it a great deal of pain.

In front of the vat where two people, on the right stood a woman nearly the same age as Sirius, she was dressed in a white lab coat, high heels, and a pair of lab goggles to block the bright streak lights. She was noting everything down with silent observation and a critical eye.

Beside her stood a white-haired man who was also dressed in a white lab and a pair of goggles, however unlike the silent woman he was madly chuckling out loud. Both arms were raised up to the sky as he took in his experiment with mad glee. That was definitely the mad scientist that Sirius was talking about, the man just screamed it.

Regardless, Harry had no idea what to make about this, all he could do was silently watch with bated breath.

However, Sirius did not seem to have any of that inhibition as he made his way over while shouting, "Livia," in greeting.

Putting her pen down the woman turned around to face them and a look of surprise crossed her stony cold features. "Is that you, Sirius?" the woman asked as she met the animagus halfway.

"In the flesh," the wizard replied with a laugh as he gave the witch a bear hug.

Awkwardly patting him on the back, Sirius broke away not too soon as the magical scientist looked ready to break the contact herself. "Last I heard you were in Azkaban, right?" the woman inquired.

"There was no way that place would have contained me, I broke out last year and now am a free man."

"That good to hear," the woman said then turning to look at Harry she asked, "Who is the child with you?"

"Oh," Sirius said as he waved Harry over, "this is your sponsor and number one clientele, Lord Harry Potter."

\-------------------------

Tower: https://bakerstreet.dreamwidth.org/3481329.html


	34. Chapter 31: Mirror Phone

"So is he not going to join us?" Harry asked as they sat around an empty spot with a hot steaming tea in hand. Livia was polite enough to bring them up some drinks, but there were no snacks to be had since this place was down to the bare minimum.

The three of them stood off from the lead scientist who was too busy with his experiment to even notice us.

"No, do not even try," the witch said with a shake of her head, "you can never get my father's attention when he is like that."

"Wait," Hary said as he held out his hand, "you are saying that he is your father?" he asked as he looked between the both of them.

Livia was a woman with keen purple eyes, long flowing black hair, clear creamy skin, thin lips, high cheekbones, a straight nose, and sharp arched eyebrows. She also stood much taller than her father at 5 foot 11 inches, with long legs, a slender figure, a voluptuous button, and an ample bosom.

Her father, on the other hand, did have the same purple eyes as her but they were gleaming with inner madness, his hair was white like snow itself and a bird's nest, his skin was lined with age and a much paler shade. He had a long pointed nose, a round face, average height, and a scrawny figure.

"I know right," Sirius joked, "they look nothing alike."

"Yes, Frankie Newman is my father,"the woman sighed as if she got asked this plenty of times. "I am Livia Newman. If you are wondering, I take after my mother."

"Well," Harry said as he drew his attention to something else namely the mad scientist turn up the voltage on that disturbing creature. "I really do not know how I should feel like with two of my researchers experimenting on a living creature. It is living right?" Harry asked to the small group at large. The thing was moving around like a living being, but it was so horrific he wasn't sure if it counted as a living being.

"Experimentation on Elder Brain is Ministry approved, so there will be no legal issues, sir," the woman briskly responded with as she pulled up her glasses.

"So you are telling me that the Ministry actually approves of that kind of stuff," Harry inquired as he couldn't believe what his ears jut heard.

"Don't feel bad for it," Sirius amended as he patted him on the back. "The Illithids are an evil and sadistic race, they would have done the same and much, much more worse to any wizard that they could get their hands on."

Giving him a look that clearly said, 'Is that suppose to make me feel better?' Harry glanced at the creature once more and turned away. Out of sight, out of mind, that is his motto for now.

Still he could help but ask, "What is an Elder Brain? Are they like part of this evil Illithids race? How come I never seen them before?"

"Well sir," the witch said as respectfully as can, "the elder brain final stage of an Illithids life cycle. If you are wondering the Illithids are better known as Mind Flayers."

"Wait," Harry said as he recalled hearing that from somewhere, then snapping his finger in an aha moment, Harry exclaimed. "Isn't that from Dungeons and Dragons, you know those octopus face creatures."

"What's this Dungeons and Dragons things?" Sirius asked as he perched up to attention, "is it a book you found in my family's library?"

"No," Harry said as he thought of how best to explain to two practitioners who knew nothing about the muggle world what a role-playing tabletop game. Deciding it would be best to simplify things into only two words, Harry replied, "its a muggle game."

"Aww," Sirius said as comprehension finally dawned on him, "Well as you will soon find out most muggle fairy tales or make-believe stuff are quite true and alive in this world."

"Yes," Miss Livia agreed, "that is indeed true."

"So how come I never heard about" Harry followed through with. He did not think of himself an expert when it came to magical beasts and beings, but at the very least he did think that he knew the basics.

"That is because they live in the World Below," Sirius answered, "and they really do not come up to the surface much."

"Wow ho ho ho," Harry said as he held out his hand to stop him right there, "are you telling me that there is a civilization right below our feet?"

"Yes," this time it was Livia who answered his question and she also had the decency to finally drop the sir. That so made him feel much older than he was. "There are countless civilizations in the World Below, some that we did not even document and others we only heard whispers about. The World Below is a vast place that stretches all the Earth's core and a myriad of races and different tribes call it home."

"So the Hollow Earth theory is true?" Harry whispered to himself.

Sirius must have heard him because he asked, "what is this Hollow Earth you speak about?"

"Well," Harry began with, "it is a theory that people have that says that the earth is hollow, however, everyone thinks it is a fantasy since the Earth would collapse in on itself if it were."

"Muggle," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "don't they know that magic itself keeps the Earth stable and breathing with life."

Looking at his godfather incredulous, Harry did not want to burst his little bubble. Of course, regular people would not know that, for started they do not even believe in magic.

"I hope that this conversation has been enlightening to you sir, but we must move on to more serious matter."

"Come on," Harry said, "did you seriously go back to calling me, sir?"

"It a form of respect," the woman answered, "you are after all the one funding all our research and experimentation, plus you have given us this state of the art tower to use."

"Yes, I appreciate that," Harry said, he really did cherish that a stern but sexy woman like her kept on calling him sir, but it wasn't him really. "however you can just call me Harry. It is what my friends do."

"Your friends," the witch repeated.

"Oh, sorry," Harry as he quickly apologized for the oversight, "I presume too much."

"No it is alright," the female researcher said as a hint of emotion leaked out of her tone. "I just don't have that many friends."

"Well, you can count me as one from now," Harry reiterated with a nod.

"Wait," Sirius butted in, "I thought we had a connection, Livia?"

Turning to face the older wizard, her looks said it all, "Let's be honest with each other, you have been pursuing for over a decade and I am still not interested. Some girls might love your fun-loving playboy vibes, but I am looking for something more serious in a man."

"Dang," Harry whispered, as he had a wide grin on his lips. This was too fun to watch.

"Come on, Livia, I moved on from that," Sirius said as he held out his hands in surrender. "I am not that kind of guy anymore."

"Good," the woman said as waved everything off, but seep down he could see she did not believe in that. "Now," she said as she turned her attention back on Harry, "What brings you here, si-... Harry."

"I guess you could say I came here to check on things," Harry answered with a shrug as he ran his fingers along the desk they stood beside and came away with a lot of dust. "Plus, I guess I was also curious about what goes on in here."

"Well I can't say you came at a good time," Livia replied as she looked around the room with only her and her father.

"We saw," Harry said with a sigh, "nobody is here in this tower except for you two."

"Yes," the woman nodded her head. "Long story short funds started to dry up and people started to scatter to the wind."

"What did I tell you," Harry scuffed as he elbowed his godfather, "a very loyal bunch indeed."

"Indeed," Sirius agreed.

"Well nevertheless," Harry said, "I appreciate that you and your father decided to stay." Pausing Harry turned to look at her with a bit suspicious boiling up to the surface, "I do not want to presume much, but why did you stay?"

"It is a long tale," Livia answered as she silently closed her eyes for a moment, "but let's just say that my father and I owed your grandfather a great debt."

"Mhm," Harry said, but added nothing to it. This would indeed be an interesting tale for another time.

"So," Harry said, "my main question is— could we rebuild?"

"Yes," Livia replied with a quick nod of her head, "with enough funds we can bring this place to where it used to be. But for now, I would start small, hire some apprentices to help around, and carry out some small research."

"All right that can be done right away. I will speak to my account manager and have him write some checks" Harry said with an incline of his head. "So is there anything that you and your father are working on right now," Harry switched up to.

"No not at the moment," the wich replied with a shake of her head, "We are only studying this Elder Brain and if we find anything of note we might follow up on it and see what we find."

"Good, good," Hary said, "there is something I wanted to task you with, if that is all right?" he inquired as he clutched the item inside his pocket.

"You may, that is after all within your right as our benefactor."

"Excellent," Harry exclaimed as he brought out whatever he had in his pocket. Bringing the item with the light, the researcher came closer as she adjusted her glasses and peered closely at the object.

"What is?" Livia asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well, this is a 2-way mirror that my family invented a long time ago. It connects two of these mirrors together and allows you to communicate over large distances."

"Didn't I give you that?" Sirius asked as he pulled out his own 2-way mirror.

"Yep, it is the exact same one," Harry answered.

"What would you like me to do exactly?" Livia wondered out loud as she picked up the magical mirror and turned it around in her hands. "Is there something wrong with it?" she asked as she gave it back to him once she was done studying it.

"No," Harry replied with a shake of his head. "I just want you to modernize the whole of magical communications."

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Could you please repeat that?" instead of Livia probing him for an answer, it was Sirius who raised the question he was expecting. All the magical scientist did was stare at him with an unknowing expression on her face.

"You heard me," Harry said as he spun the magical mirror in his hand. "I want to change up the way we communicate, totally."

"Pup," Sirius said very slowly, "are you sure you haven't gone bananas?"

"No, I am perfectly sane," Harry replied calmly. "It just that genuineness might blind you," Hary then joked."

For the first time not laughing his joke, Sirius stayed silent. It was Livia who spoke up and asked, "Would you care to explain yourself."

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug, taking a deep breath Harry felt like he was in a meeting before a board of directors. "So as you know we wizards and witches comminate through owl. That is our main form of spreading, controlling, and sharing information in the wizarding world."

"Yes, we all knew that, now can you speed this along," Sirius asked impatiently.

"Hey," Harry said as he looked offended at that very question. "This is all part of the showmanship, now be a good audience member before you are booed out."

Grumbling, Sirius was still polite enough to say nothing more and Harry carried on, "Now where was I, oh, yes, owls. Tell me this how long does it take for you to get a message through a post owl?"

"If it is a good owl it would take a few hours to get to anywhere in Great Britain," the witch supplied.

"Now what would outside of Magical Great Britain?" Harry asked.

"Now that is a lot more harder to answer," Sirius mused. "If we are talking about just Northwestern Europe it would be days, all of Europe as a whole might take weeks for anything new to reach. For the world at large, mmm, that would be months I presume."

"So tell me," Harry said as he snapped his fingers at them, "is our way of communication very effective?"

"This is a system that has been in place for hundreds if not thousands upon thousands of years, pup. We have been using owls before the advent of the Romans, before the rise of Camelot, even before the fall of our once great civilization, Atlantis."

"I am not asking for a speech about how the way things are. I am simply asking is this system of owls effective?"

"No," Livia suddenly answered with a bit of firmness in her tone.

"Good," Harry said, "Now what if I told you that was a much more superior way of communication. That it takes virtually no effort at all and it is instantaneous, just like that," he said with a snap of his finger.

"I would say that is pure imagination," Sirius retorted as he furrowed his eyes.

"Well your answer is right there," Harry said as he pointed to the magical mirror in his hands.

"How? This will only allow you to communicate through two magically connected mirrors?" Sirius posed.

"Did you ever see one of those muggle telephones?" Harry returned a question with his own question.

"Again with those muggle stuff," Sirius said under his breath in a grumble.

"Yes," Livia answered, "it that muggle thingy that uses that muggle spark."

"It called electricity," Harry clarified as he really did not know what to make about how clueless wizarding folk where about the muggle world. "And yes, those muggle thingy is called a telephone."

"What does it have to do with anything?" Sirus wondered out loud.

"Everything," Harry answered, "this is what my whole idea is based on from."

"Carry on," the witch said as she crossed her hands together.

"What you might not know is the regular people have already master the way of instant communication thanks to this invention. This muggle thingy is what allows them to talk to each other from vast distances, carry news to the far reaches of the world just like that, and connect everyone."

"I knew that the muggles used that telephony to talk to each other, but it is impossible to believe pup that it is lightning quick," his godfather uttered as he crossed his hands and had a look that clearly said he was not buying it.

"Did you not hear me?" Harry asked with a chuckle, as he broke it done to the most based parts for them to understand. "they use lightning. Of course, it would be lightning quick as you put it."

"Really?" Sirius mused out loud as he looked like he was finally turned around. "I... That's... how come Lily never told me that?"

"I guess you would have to experience it yourself," Harry said with a shrug.

"So are you saying you want to use this muggle magic spark to replicate this tele-phoe."

"No," Harry said as he shook his head while he felt like sighing. This would have been so much easier if the two of them knew a lick of the muggle world. Plus he did not know how the magic in the mirror and technology from the phone would react to themself.

"Come on where is your pride as a witch? Are you telling me you can not do better than a muggle?" Harry asked as he really emphasized the last word. "You can not even use the magic you have? The thing you were born with?"

"I..." the older woman stuttered as she clearly did not expect this sort of sally.

"Are you a magical scientist or some daddy girls that is at his beck and call."

"NO!" she shouted with a vehemence he did not expect, but Harry did not let it take him away from his passionate, rousing speech.

"Well then, what's wrong? You have the idea, you have a bases to create the new magic item, and you will be getting a butt load of gold from me. Can you do it or not?"

"There is so much that..."

Sighing in disappointment, Harry picked up the mirror and started to walk to the man mad. "I guess I will just have to speak to the man in charge. It was too much of me to think that an assistance to be able to handle this task."

"Give me that," the witch growled like a cat who's tail got stepped on. Before he could even hand over the mirror, she stalked up to him and took it out of his hands without a word.

Smiling and giving himself a high five for a job well done, Harry's victory was cut short as the sexy scientist turned to them with that cold expression back on her face. "Leave, I have a lot to do."

Harry was about to argue that this was his own fricking wizarding tower, but he knew when there would be shit to had if you mess with someone on a warpath. Taking his small victory for that, Harry slinked out of the room and them out of the space with Sirius close behind.

Well, the good news what that he was getting his magical telephone made, so take that as you would.


	35. Chapter 32: Potter Mansion

"Well, she seemed nice," Harry voiced as they walked out of the tower side by side.

"You really think so?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

"I guess she is a bit a touch and go when it comes to connecting to people on a personal level. But other than that, not so bad," Harry said as he thought of her lovely figure, not so bad indeed. "She is steadfast and reliable so that is what counts in the end."

"Ha, now that is the underestimate of the year," the wizard mused out loud.

"So what was all that about you chasing after her?" Harry asked as he had a wide grin on his lips.

Sighing the animagus answered begrudgingly, "I was young and foolish, so let's just leave it at that."

"You mean you were young and rejected, huh?" Harry quizzed as he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes," Sirius answered as he tried his best to give him a stern look, but epically failed since Harry just continued on.

"And here I thought that you were Sirius Black the great playboy who could get any women he wanted," he uttered, painting the same picture that he has been the whole summer.

"Well," Sirius stated "let this be a lesson for you. You can not catch them all."

"Are you just saying that to cover up your deficiencies?" Harry asked with a snort.

"No, no," Sirus said as he held out his finger. Then thinking better of it, he took a deep breath and uttered, "You know what I will not let myself fall for your tricks."

"What tricks?" Harry asked innocently while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Mmm," Sirus said as he looked like he was trying his best to hold himself back as he closed and open his hands. "Don't test me."

"What?" Harry said as he still played the innocent card. "I just thought you were the best there was when it came to women. You know?!"

"Oh, you had this coming, pup, don't blame me," Sirius said as he put his head in a headlock and started to give him a rubdown.

"Okay, okay," Harry said through fits of laughter, "mercy, mercy. I give up!"

Pausing Sirius looked him right in the eyes and announced, "No, you do not look like you are sorry. I think I will just carry on."

"Alright, I promise," Harry said in between chuckles, "that I will show you the proper amount of respect that you deserve."

Letting him go, the older wizard gazed up at him and asked, "see was that so hard now?"

"Yep," Harry answered, "since you deserve none at all."

"Ow, you come back here. This time you shall get no mercy from me," the animagus shouted as he chased after the younger wizard.

\------------------------------------

"So," Harry said as he continued his conversation where they left it at. Right now they were in North London where the nice, and affluent neighborhoods resided in. They were making their way over to the Potter Mansion to crash there for the night as the hour was getting very late and they wouldn't be able to visit the remaining properties for the rest of the day.

"Whu.t do u thk f our res-dant mad sci si?" Harry asked through a mouth full of meatballs. SInce they really did not have anything to eat all day except for some snacks and tea that they have been offered along their way, Sirius decided to stop by a food cart and pick some meatball subs for the both of them.

Even if the sandwich was nothing compared to the fine cuisine he has been getting used to thanks to Kreacher, this still tasted like a small piece of heaven. Or maybe it was how hungry he was. Who fucking knew checking up on some properties would work up an appetite.

"Chew and swallow before you speak up," Sirius prompted with a raised eyebrow. "Did I not teach you any better?" he wondered out loud.

Rolling his eyes, Harry could see he was not doing any better when it came to the decorum department as he could see some of the cause dripping down his chin.

"I said what do you make of our resident mad scientist? You know him right?" Harry reiterated once he swallowed his food down.

"Scientist?" Sirius asked as he repeated the word, "is it those muggles who tell the other muggles what to do?"

Staring at him dumbfounded, Harry actually wondered for a moment does he take this stuff right out of his ass. "No, scientists are the same as Livia and Mr. Frankie."

"No, no, no, these muggle scientists and magical researchers are not the same thing. They are totally two separate things that do not fit together."

"Well its potato, potahto to me," Harry said with a shrug.

"Fine," Sirius said seemingly giving up on him. "To answer your question, not really. I came to your family's tower with your father a couple of times and only got to know Livia."

"Well isn't he a bit mad?" Harry asked. He wasn't really too sure that he wanted a man with a screw loose inside of his head leading his family's wizarding tower even if his daughter was making sure to chaperone him.

"First of all to be honest Frankie Newman is a very well respected magical researcher in many circles. His papers on magic inductors was instrumental in magic engines, he also found the Sight Rot thanks to his study on Myconid, plus his magic softening pads revolutionize the Quidditch industry and made all dangerous and deadly falls a breeze."

"You seem to be a fan," Harry voiced with a chuckle.

"No, all I am saying is he might be a little touched but he is a genius so he is an asset to keep."

"Mhm," Harry mused, "then how come he never left? There was nothing there at the tower of years and he still stayed, he could have easy found patronage at another tower."

"I am sure you could have, and I am also sure that many wizarding families extended a hand out to him. However, it all goes back to this mysterious favor he owed your grandfather."

"Well if you say I should keep him, then I should do as you say," Harry nodded his head.

"Good," Sirius said, "and you can find comfort in the fact that most powerful wizards and witches are wither a bit mad or eccentric."

"Really?" Harry asked as he perked up. "I just thought that was all Dumbledore and Voldermort," he said as he mentioned the old flake and the evil psychopath.

"No," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "you will soon find out that all wizards and witches who have a bit too much magic in them fall into those two categories."

"Dang," Harry said, it seems like he just discovered why the wizarding world was so fucked up. It was wackjobs and loonies that were lead everyone down a dark, twisted path! No wonder there isn't an ounce of common sense in this world.

When your leaders were off their rockers, who was there to lead everyone to a brighter future?!

"Looks like we are here," Sirius said as they came to a stop before a large black gate. The barrier seem to stretch on for miles on end, containing the whole property and locking it down from anyone getting in.

Activating his Magic Sight which has become much easier to do thanks to all the practice he put in, Harry no longer had to go into a meditation state to use it now.

Now all that is requires is just a thought from him, and it comes on. Plus he found that his eyes have a very cool glow when he activates it making his eyes look like a shining neon sign.

Looking around the perimeter, Harry saw the glow of countless wards protecting the place like a forcefield shield. There was no way they were getting in here without express permission.

Curiously following behind Sirus, Harry wondered where he was going until they reached a guardhouse and two large closed off gates. Walking up to the guardhouse, they came to the window where a heavyset man sat dozing off.

Not giving the man any chance, Sirius banged against the window which immediately got the man awake. However his startlement also had the effect of dropping him on the ass as he looked around groggily.

"Wh- what's going on?" the man asked to no one in particular but himself as he got up from the floor. "Are there any intruders?!"

"Calm down, Jimmy, it is just me," Sirius said as this time he slowly knocked on the window to get his attention.

Turning to look at him the man's eyes immediately widened and his mouth hanged open, then only anger took over. "You," he shouted as he came out of his guardhouse with a baton in hand.

"How dare you show your face here," the man who Harry assumed was the guard for the mansion said. Coming out of the pen, the man looked ready to charge, but he came to a stop right before Sirius as if he was having a showdown.

"If you think you can waltz in here then you have something else coming for you. I, Jimmy Falcone will never let you get away with your villainy."

Doing a double-take, Harry looked at the man and wondered if he thought that they were in a movie.

Still contouring with his monologue, the guard carried on, "After Lord and Lady Potter treated you so well, raised you like their own son, and gave you everything you could have wanted. You berayed them, and not just them but your best friend and our future Lord."

"Jimmy," Sirius said as he tried to calm the man down.

"DON'T Jimmy me," the guard shouted. "You have no right to call me by my name traitor. I shall defeat you right here and now, and see to it that you get sent back to Azkaban where you belong with your wretched, evil friends."

"Jimmy, I can explain," Sirius said as he held out his hands. "Please."

"I said d.o n.o.t c.a.l.l m.e b.y m.y n.a.m.e, t.r.a.i.t.o.r!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said as he stepped up in between both men. "Everyone calm your horses."

"Aaa, you vile criminal," the man exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Sirius. "You knew you couldn't defeat me one on one, so you brought a child into all this. You knew you couldn't defeat me."

"Okay," Harry said, "first of all I am not a child, and second of all Sirius is innocent for all the crimes that they laid at his feet."

"How disgusting," the delusional man said with a sad shake of his head, "you put the poor innocent kid in an imperius curse or you must have confounded him."

Pausing then, he looked at Harry with narrowed eyes and mused out loud, "or he is in on all this. You must want me to let my guard down and then stick from behind. Well I Jimmy Falcone, protector of this sacred abode will not let that happen."

"Would you shut the hell up," Harry shouted, getting sick and tired of this whole act. Presenting his ring as it flashed to his family coat of arms, Harry growled, "I am Harry Potter, Lord and Master of this mansion. Now would you please stand down before I stupefy into oblivion."

"My Lord," the man said as his eyes widened into suasor. "Is that really you? The boy-who-lived, vanquisher of you-know-who, and my lord and master."

"Yes!" Harry sighed out. "That is me."

"It is truly an honor to meet you. I am your humble servant and loyal guard, Jimmy Falcone," he uttered as if he was meeting his idol for the first time. And he guessed he was, Harry was after all, all those things and more, and as much as he hates it, it is who he is.

"Well met," Harry said as he shook the man's hand. It was kind of weird that an adult man looked up to him, a fourteen-year-old kid who still did not know what he wanted to do in life.

"Eeeee," he squealed like a little as he gazed at his hand that Harry just shook. And Harry could have sworn he heard him mutter, "I am never going to wash this hand."

"Well it is good that we have all met," Sirius said as he walked over. "Now could you please let us in, Jimmy?"

Hissing like a snake, the man stepped back, and Harry quickly came in to defuse the situation. "Jimmy it's alright, Sirus is innocent."

"He might have tricked you my Lord, but I will keep my eyes on this snake," the man voiced as he narrowed his eyes at the wizard and made I am watching you gestures.

"Jimmy," Harry said as if he was speaking to a naughty child, "He is my guest so please do not be rude to him."

"My Lord," the guard implored, "everyone knows that he was Lord James and Lady Lily secret keeper. He must have let their location slip so that... that could get ki- killed."

"It was actually Peter who was the secret keeper," Sirius announced as he closed his eye for a moment.

"Peter, as in that sweet little boy," the man asked with a snort. "As if," he uttered, not buying it for a single second.

"He is telling the truth," Harry whispered.

"But you are right, it was my fault. I was the one who said it should have been HIM, and now look at what it got us."

Looking from between them, the chubby man stammered, "but he was such a nice kid."

"More like a two-face bastard," Harry snapped out.

"Well," he said as he turned to look at Sirius, "I am sorry that ever doubted you and said all those mean stuff about you."

"It is alright," Sirius said as he held out his hand, "it is not anything I do not deserve."

Not having any more words to say, the delusional but good intention man pointed ahead, "Well let me permit you in," he said as he walked over to his guardhouse and pressed a button which made the gates swing open.

"Thanks," Harry said with a nod as he passed through with Sirius right behind but in his own little world of depression and misery.

"No problem," he said as he puffed up his chest, "it is after all my sacred duty."

Smiling but saying nothing Harry walked into the perimeter of the mansion.

Walking along the concrete road, Harry couldn't make up what lead along the path even with his Nightvision. So they just carried on silently with no words exchanged between them until Harry finally broke with.

"So quite the character huh?" he asked, trying to create small chat.

"Yes, Jimmy is a fine man indeed even if he can get a bit fanciful," the older wizard uttered with a soft smile which really did not fit in his always cherry face.

"Though do not worry, there are plenty of wards in place which get the job done and your family has a few golems on hand and some other constructs if things ever get a bit dicy."

"Well that is good to know," Harry said as he tried to lighten the mood a bit more, but Sirius did not bite.

Sighing, Harry wished he knew anything that could get his godfather out of his slump, but knew nothing he could say. The always did blame himself for what happened to his parents and would continue to do so for the rest of his life even if it wasn't truly his fault.

Fianlly, they reached the mansion at long last. Looking up at it Harry couldn't make up much about it thanks to the darkness surrounding them, but still, he could see the grandness of it all.

The residence was four stores tall and a ground floor that opened up to a large arch to enter from and long white pristine marble pillars. The bright golden was illuminating out creating a wonderous atmosphere and glow.

Walking up to the intricate doors that were at the height of elegance and taste, Harry pushed them open and entered the mansion.

Immediately he was assaulted with more opulence as he walked into a richly decorated entrance.

Taking in everything, Harry glanced up at the two stairways that led up to the first floor, and he also noticed the door that lead further into the mansion ground floor. Plus the fricking fountain that laid beside the stairs nearly had his jaws dropping.

Glancing over at the wonderful bouquets laid out in the sides on a simple table which could have costed more than the Dursley's house, Harry looked up. Before him was well-garnished walls with rich tapestry, but what took his breath away was the stained glass roof.

It was truly a work of art, and his family must have set it there to astound their guest and show off their wealth.

"It truly is a sight to take in huh?" Sirius asked as he seem to sort out whatever was bothering him, but underneath it all Harry could still see the pain.

"Yea," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Well this is the Potter Mansion where your family hosts all your guests and throws their parties, so that is its simple job. To wow anyone who comes to see it."

"I guess it did a real nice job."

"Oh, this is nothing, come see what's out back. You will drop your pants when you see the massive swimming pool."

"There is a swimming pool?" Harry asked, of course there was, why wouldn't it be.

"Yep, and upstairs is a sight to behold, plus the dining hall is fabulous, and the reception room is great eye candy."

"Ow, I got to see it all," Harry said as he couldn't wait to explore this place. "Is there food here?" he asked as that meatball sub wasn't nearly enough for his growing body.

"Hell yea," Sirius said, "let's go to the pantry room and grab some stuff, and we can pick up a nice bottle from the wine bottle room."

\-------------------------

Mansion: https://in.pinterest.com/pin/495396027760457344/  
Interior: https://in.pinterest.com/pin/816277501189127657/  
https://in.pinterest.com/pin/502784745883995928/


	36. Chapter 33: Twin Sister Maids

"Yep, and upstairs is a sight to behold, plus the dining hall is fabulous, and the reception room is great eye candy."

"Ow, I got to see it all," Harry said as he couldn't wait to explore this place. "Is there food here?" he asked as that meatball sub wasn't nearly enough for his growing body.

"Hell yea," Sirius said, "let's go to the pantry room and grab some stuff, and we can pick up a nice bottle from the wine bottle room."

"Sound like a wonderful plan," Harry said with a nod.

Then suddenly out of nowhere two voices greeted, "Good evening, Master~"

Jumping nearly two feet in the air, Harry glanced around trying to spot the speakers until his eyes landed on two petite women.

The one on the right head ruby-colored eyes with a bubble gum pink hair, and the other one had sapphire colored eyes with sky blue hair. They both barely reached his neck as they stood at 5 foot 7 inches, with a delicate small frame, innocent clear eyes, and round ears perfect ears.

They both had the same pale rosy pink skin clear as a liquid pool, heart-shaped faces, small buttoned noses, rosebud lips, short delicate hands, and small calves.

Their hair was short barely reached their necks and for the light blue-haired some of hair covered her right eye and she had a pink flower-shaped ribbon. For the pink-haired one, her hair covered her left eye and she had a flower-shaped ribbon on her hair. Furthermore, they were dressed in a maid outfit, so Harry assumed help around here.

All in all, they looked like identical twins except for the different colored hair and eyes. Plus he had to note they looked so adorable, like cute little dolls.

Still they somehow they were able to sneak up on him, by god knows what means.

Calming his beating heart down, Harry took comfort in the fact that they seem to be calling him master, so he guessed that they did not mean any harm.

Turning to look up at them, Harry did his best to politely greet them, "Hi, who are you girls exactly?"

"We are your humble maids, Master," they both girls answered at the same time while they bowed their heads and slightly lifting their dresses up.

Turning to look at his godfather for reassurance the man nodded his head, "These are Rem and Ram, the one with the blue hair is Rem and the one with the pink hair is Ram. They are your family's Living Constructs which help around in the Mansion and take care of everything!"

"Wait," Harry said, "Living Constructs! What is that?" he asked as this was the first time he heard this term.

"Living Constructs are golems that have sentience and free will. They can form complex, have feelings and emotions, plus are indestructible war machines."

Ignoring the last part, all Harry's mind was set on was sentient machine. "Are you telling me that they are fricking android?"

"What's an an-dod?" Sirius asked as he totally mispronounced the word.

Not even wanting to begin on that complex subject with him, Harry's thoughts raced across to a different field. This was like a sci-fi imagination come to life, this world was so fucking weird.

It was like the wizarding world was all over the place, there is the use of owls which is so medieval even if they are fucking intelligent birds. Then there is the unimaginable stuff like spacial warping whether it be magically expanded briefcases and his Lordship ring. Now here are real-life androids come to life like in the Bladerunner.

Seeing that his godson was ignoring him, the older wizard shook his head and slowly proded him to get him back to reality. Once he saw that he was looking at him, the animagus wizard uttered, "You are very fortunate, Living Constructs can only be created by skilled and legendary Golemancer who are at the height of their trade. I kid you not when I say they cost an actual arm and leg, plus a kidney and heart.

Treat them well, they have feelings and emotions like any old regular wizard."

Snorting, Harry responded with, "Do you think I want a Terminator shit on my hand, or a robot revolution? Ha, there is no way I am going down that path."

Staring at him like he couldn't understand a single word that came out of his mouth, which he actually didn't, Sirius gave him the clear what the fuck face.

"Aaa, you wouldn't understand," Harry said as he waved it off.

Turning back to look at the two Living Constructs maids, Harry smiled down at them and stated. "Well met, Rem and Ram," he said as he offered his hand. "I am Harry Potter, and I guess I am your new master, huh?!"

The first one to react was the picked haired maid as she slowly, and uncertainty reached out with her hand and shook his. "Good to meet you, Ram," he said as he offered his hand to the other twin.

She was much slower and shyer on the up take but finally, she shook his hand as well and he greeted her, "Good to meet you too, Rem."

"It is okay if you just call me Harry," he voiced as he really wasn't too sure about two cute girls calling him Master.

"You are our Master," Rem spoke up, "we have no right to call you by your name."

"Come on," Harry said, "if I tell you to can't you do it."

"If that is the case, yes," Ram answered, "but it would not be proper, Master."

Sighing Harry could see he would not be able to break them out of their habit, so he said nothing more on the matter.

"We heard your conversation, Master. Would you like a meal and some wine brought up?" Rem asked him poliatly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Sirius uttered with a nod.

"Then if you can follow me to the main dining hall," Ram said as she gestured onward. Then whispering to her sister, he could hear her say, "Sister could you please prepare a quick meal."

Nodding her soft blue colored head, the maid ran off as she went to prepare their meal.

\----------------------------------

"Do you really have to taste my food?" Harry asked. Right now they sat in a massive dining hall where the table seem to stretch out to infinity. Bright golden chandelier lining the place and lit it up. Candle wicks where brought out by the maid to create a comforting atmosphere as from behind he could hear some music playing in the background

Both him and Sirius sat at the front of the table on soft-backed chairs, cushioned with elegant pallets.

Before them sat a variety of dishes, and Harry was just amazed at how fast the petite blue-haired maid was able to whip this all together. Plus the most important addition, the wine. From the bottle that Rem poured out from, Harry caught the date of 1955 on it.

So with nearly 40 years of life span, it must be really good he thought.

Harry tried to dig in, but Ram was adamant that she be his feeder. "Your sister just made this, how on earth can there be poison in it? Are you doubting her or something."

"I am not doubting my sister, her parameters just like me so not allow any treachery in our systems. Still, there is the risk that the ingredients might have been poisoned or tampered with."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked as he pointed to his godfather who was digging in with gusto.

"You are my first and only priority, he isn't," the pink-haired answered back.

"Hey," Sirius called out, "that hurt," he voiced as he placed his hands on his chest and put on a hurt expression.

"She did not mean that," Rem tried to comfort as she rested a comforting hand on him. Continuing with his act, Sirius pretended like he was touched to the very core and wiped some false tears away.

"Will you let me do my duty, Master," the maid asked in her ever patient voice.

"Fine," Harry said as he let her take first bite at his food. "But just so you know," he said, "I have poison immunity. Plus my Lordship ring can alert me if my food is tampered with."

"Still precaution are necessary," the pink-haired maid replied as slowly chewed his food. "It is safe to eat now," she said once she was done.

Before he could pick up a spoon for himself, Ram was quick to the action and handed him one. Before she let go, she asked, "would you like me to feed you, Master?"

"What? NO, I am perfectly able to feed myself," he uttered as he couldn't believe what she was even saying. He did see on the telly that some nobles where so useless and vain that they actually had people that fed them.

However he always thought that was a fantasy made up by the common man, but who knew that is was actually true.

Taking the spoon from out of her hand, Harry started to feed himself like a normal sane person. After a while Harry looked up at her and asked, "Could you just tell from that one bite if it is poisoned, or do you wait to see if you died? What about so acting poisons, how do you catch that?"

"My taste buds are built to recognize the smallest microscopic detail. Plus just like you Master, I have poison immunity."

"Mhm," Harry simply said, then silently watching them he saw that they were not eating and asked, "Do you not need to eat. There is plenty to go around and we can never finish it all."

"That is very kind of you Master," Rem said with a bright, beautiful smile, "but as Living Constructs, we do not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath, or do many of the human necessities."

"That must be real sad," Harry voiced as he looked at them in pity. "You can taste the most fine delicacy or drink the most wonderful beverage."

"We have taste buds just like I mentioned before," Ram interjected, "even though we do not need to eat, our creator was gracious enough to grant us excellent taste buds."

"Yes," Rem said with a nod agreeing with her sister, "still just like humans require food for energy, we need to recharge once in a while."

NOt being able to respond to Rem thanks to someone, Harry patiently said, "Ram."

"Yes, Master, " she asked in an innocent tone as she blinked her eyes at him.

"I do not need you to wipe at my mouth. I can do that by myself."

"Of course, Master, she said with a nod as she stepped back. Harry could have sworn she was doing all this on purpose, but it was very hard to tell with her pocket face that she constantly kept up.

If she wasn't so cute, he had no idea what he would have done. Maybe lose his shit at how constantly she seem to care for him like a baby.

Finally finishing up his meal and getting through with only a handful more incidents, Sirius was first to get up as he yawned out loud. "I am beat," he announced as he stretched his limb, "what do you say to check out this place tomorrow? he asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said with a nod as he too felt quite weary.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning," he said as he walked out on him.

"So," Harry said as it was just the two of them inside the massive hall. "Do you know where I could crash for the night."

"Yes, let us both lead you to your room," Ram stated.

"Okay," Harry said as he got up once he wiped his mouth clean, "let the way."

Following behind them as they lead him down the hall way then up the stairs, Harry same up to the first floor of the mansion. Doing some twists and turns Harry took in all the sights that the mansion had to offer.

Before long they entered a corridor that lead into an empty wing, which seem to be taken over by a single room. Coming up to a large, white pristine door with golden intricate designs that lead to the aforementioned room, Rem swung it open for him letting him inside.

Walking in then taking in everything the room Harry glanced all over the refined and affluent suite. The theme of the room blue and white which flying griffins etched into the walls.

On the far side stood three large glass windows that opened up to the backyard, however, right now they were curtained closed with massive blue drapes.

In the center was a large king-size bed that could fit a family or an orgy of women and me.

Next to the bed were two bedside cabinets on either side with softly glowing lamps. Beside that was a massive drawer that had a mirror on top, and across from it was a large wooden back wardrobe.

Standing off by itself was a golden dressing screen with wonderful griffin designs.

Off to one corner was a desk and chair that acted as a study area. Beside it where shelves after shelves of books on hand. In another corner was a lounge where three soft cushioned chairs sat around a low table with a bouquet on top.

Off to another side was a small winding stair that lead up. To either sides where two double doors that lead to more rooms. Plus a single door that was slightly ajar and lead to a bathroom and shower.

"Wow," Harry said as he was amazed at not only how big the place was but at how opulent it was. It was truly a bedroom fit for a king, or as in this matter a Lord.

Walking up to the bed, Harry touched the soft silken sheets and immediately felt like jumping in it before, Rem called out. "Would you like me to draw a bath for you Master."

Turning around, Harry saw that the blue-haired woman stood hallway into the bathroom. Since he was already there, Harry just nodded his head. At this point, he was too tired to argue that he could handle it on his own.

Glancing once again at the room Harry just couldn't believe it that it was all his. You could seriously fit two of the Dursley's house in this place.

From inside the bathroom, he could hear Rem shouting, "it is ready Master." Giving the bed one more pat, Harry made his way to the bath and from the corner of his eye, he could already see Ram digging in the wardrobe for a suitable nightgown for him.

"Thank you, Rem," Hary said as he saw the bubbling bath ready for him.

Picking up a towel from off the rack set aside, Harry was about to start undressing but saw that the blue-haired maid wasn't leaving yet.

"Ah? What wrong Rem?"

"I was going to help you bathe," the woman simply replied like it was the most obvious thing.

Going red in the face in embarrassment, this certainly topped it all, who the hell needs help taking a fricking bath. Plus there was no way he was undressing before somebody else, even if she was a cute, adorable thing that he felt like pinching her cheek.

Unless he was sleeping with the person, he wasn't going to bring himself that low as to undress before them.

"Certainly not," Harry exclaimed. "I can do that on my own."

"As you wish, Master," she said with a bow, and Harry could detect the hurt tone in his voice.

Before he could call her out and apologies for his outburst, the maid ran out and shut the door behind herself. Sighing, Harry stripped out of his clothes and tipped toed into the bath.

This time sighing contentedly as the hot water soothe his aching muscles, Harry lead back inside the tub and let the water do its work. Before long, the soothing water and the bubbly foam sent him off to a light snooze.

Suddenly he was awakened to a knocking at his door, "Master?" a sweet innocent voice called out. "are you alright in there?" it asked.

Remembering where he was, Harry came out of the bath which was no already cool to the touch, and grabbed himself a towel to wrap around the waist. "Yes, Rem, I am alright. I just took a light nap."

"Okay," she said, "but it would be better for you to come to your bed since it is a lot better for a nap."

"I know," Harry chuckled as he used another towel to wipe himself off. Then resting the second towel on his shoulder, Harry opened the door and walked back into his master suite.

Ram must have picked out his clothing because a blue soft pants and long sleeved shirt was set out on his bed. Looking around, he couldn't spot the two maids so thinking that they left to let him sleep, he put on his own clothing and got ready for bed.

Suddenly from the door on the left, both girls came back in and this time without their maid dress but nightgowns instead. They were simply pants and long sleeved shirts like his that matched their eye color.

"Aaaaa, what's going on girls?" Harry asked wondering what they were doing here.

"We came here to sleep with you of course," Ram answered.

Before he could say anything, Rem dropped her head and uttered, "I am sorry that I failed you, Master. I haven't been the best maid and have bothered.

"No..." Harry tried to begin, but her sister continued.

"Yes, you are our first Master and it is clear we do not know what we are doing."

"Come on, girls," Harry said, "you did plenty good. I... The fault all lies with me. This is all new to be, being served hand and foot on. So I just think it will take some time getting used to."

Smiling at him for the first time, Ram nodded her head, "then we have much to learn for each other."

"Yes," Harry said then watched as the two girls made their way over to his bed. "And I guess you can stay an carry out your duties," he added.

"Thank you, Master," Rem said as she came awfully real close to him until she was rubbing his body against her's

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he really did not expect this at all.

"We are here to serve in any way we can," Ram answered as she gently rubbed his chest with her hands.

\-----------------------

Rem & Ram: https://pics.alphacoders.com/pictures/view/174885


	37. Chapter 34: Maid's Duty(R-18)

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Rem walked up to him with a sway in her step until she was up close to him and started to rub against his body sensually.

"We are here to serve in any way we can," Ram answered as she gently rubbed his chest with her small delicate fingers.

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "What is all this?" he asked as he gestured his hands over what was happening.

"We are doing our duty," Rem answered as he could feel her hard nipples agist his arm as she went down to town.

"Yes," Ram nodded her head, "didn't you say from now on you will let us carry out our duties, Master?!"

"Okay, I feel like I just walked into this," Harry said as Ram slowly pulled up his shirt over his head and set it down off to the side leaving him chest bare.

Anyways if the two girls were very adamant about doing their 'duty' he had no problem letting them carry it out. It wasn't like he did not know about the peas and carrots and as a growing boy he was always horny and wouldn't mind where he put his dick in.

Even if it was two living machines, to him their warm delicate fingers felt warm to the touch and their soft smooth flesh felt just as alive as many women.

Still he wanted to make sure they really knew what they were doing before he went all hulk on them. "Do you girls even know what you are doing?" Harry asked out loud as Rem continued what she was doing, and Ram started to lick his fingers.

"We have been programmed to bring to our masters the height of fleshly pleasure," Rem answered as she brought his left hand closer to her flower.

"Well, don't say I did not warm you," Harry announced in a very low dangerous tone. "The both of you are going to be in a world of bliss," he added as he played along with Rem and let Ram continue doing what she was doing.

Reaching down, Harry slipped into Rem's bright blue pants that contrasted against his dark navy blue ones. Snaking over to her guarded flower, he began to stroke her little kitten which elicited a cute gasp from her.

Continuing his work on her as he warmed up the cute blue haired maid for entry, Harry popped his fingers out of Ram which got a groan of complete from her.

Not leaving her hanging like that, Harry started to knead her breasts. He estimated that they were a C-cup, they weren't as big as Tonks who had a good massive D-cup but still they were a fair bit to handle and play with. Plus with her petite figure, her bosom looked much bigger than they actually were.

Enjoying the soft noises he was evoking out of them, Harry found that their clothing was obstructing too much of his sacred work. Thus tearing into them with clear disbandment, finally his prize laid bare before him.

Pinching Ram nipples a squeal of delight escaped her mouth then wanting to return the favor she reacher over with her hands and started to massage his goose head. Rem on the other and was treated to a good fingering as went in and out of her pussy with two of his fingers.

Moaning in pleasure, she in turned started to kiss him. At first, it began as a chase thing as she lightly pecked at his lips then as the pleasure increased and he went in and out of her flower faster and faster the kiss turned more hungry.

Reaching deep into his mouth, the two of them dueled it out as they exchange tongues and saliva. He noted that she tasted of fresh plucked blueberries and irises which really went in turn with her coloring.

Still in the end all good things must come to an end, breaking off from the kiss and pulling back his hands, Harry stood up and towered before the two maids.

"Strip," Harry uttered that one single word in a tone that brooked no argument. Even he followed through his own command as he kicked off his pants and throw away his boxers until he was naked as a babe.

Doing as commanded, both cute, little maids started to take off their ruined and ripped up clothes. Ram began with her pants showing her light, rosy skin underneath, Rem on the other hand began with her shirt as her breasts bounded happily.

Taking in everything as they finally removed their last article of clothing, Harry sat down on the bed and called them over with a wave of his hand. Staring hungrily as they sauntered over while moving their hips in a sensual manner and sticking out their chest, Harry grabbed their hands once they came within reach and yanked them over.

Gasping as he pulled them both near to his chest like he was hugging them and on top of his lap so that his prick was inserted in-between them. Bringing them close until his hot breath was right against their ears and running shivers down their spins, he whispered to them in a husky voice, "The both of you have been very naughty, naughty girls. Look at you making your master all excited, and arouse."

"It is good that you are warming up to us, Master," Ram purred, "now we know that we are not failing in our duties."

"If you said that we have been naughty girls then you will need to punish us, Master~" Rem giggled.

"Oh, I will punish you," Harry chuckled darkly as a grin slip his face. "Sit," he commanded to Rem as he pointed at his feet.

Getting right to his order, Harry felt a sense of dark contentment when he saw how obedient they both were. There was something about having dark and twisted about having your way with a girl as she acted all submissive and dutiful. Maybe it was how it inflamed his pride and manhood.

"Suck," he then ordered as he grabbed the back of her head and directed her to his cock. Without a word of argument, Rem reached out with her dainty, little fingers and grabbed his shaft.

"It is so big, Master," she whispered as she started up at it in disbelief. At 10 inches and a half, his cock was a monstrous thing as dark veins ran down it and it stood proud as a pillar. Plus what made it even more daunting was the girth which she could barely wrap her fingers around.

Chuckling at her observation, Harry was feeling a bit more generous and said, "You can use those wonderful knockers of yours to help, and can just suck on the upper portion."

"Okay," she replied as she brought up her bosom with both of her hands, and enfolded his tool. Taking in a sharp intake of breath at her action as her warm flesh engulfed his little brother, Harry patted her head to ease himself.

Then he watched as she lapped up some spittle to lubricate his shaft, then started to stroke up and down.

"Mhm," Harry groaned as he tried his best not to come right then and there. Truly a man's worst enemy is a wonderful pair of breasts.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Ram pouted as she slide over to his side.

Turning around to face her, Harry grabbed her chin, and turned it up to face him, "No, how could I forget about you?" he answered as he initiated a kiss with her.

Enjoying the taste of her, Harry found out that she had the sweet flavor of fresh strawberries and cherry blossoms. After a while of tongue battling, Harry breaks away from the kiss which gets a cute moan of displeasure from her.

"Don't be saddened," he murmured to her, "there is so much that awaits us." Laying back on the bed, Harry waved her over to his side.

"What would you like me to do, Master?" she asked as she crawled over with her ass sticking out.

"It will be me who will be doing all the work," Harry answered. "Come on top," he ordered.

Doing as commanded, he added, "closer. Yes, I want that kitty of yours over here."

"What are you doi-...." she tried to ask until she was cut off as she moaned out loud with a loud, "Mmmm."

Smiling as he invoked even more noises from her, Harry got back to work as he ran his tongue over her outer walls. Then he started to move in deeper as he went into her inner walls and started to lap it up.

Shuttering on top of him, Harry watched as the pink-haired maid started to squeeze her breast and suck on her fingers. "Aaaa, you are so good with your tongue, Master~" the pink-haired maid complimented as she moved her hips closer to him until she was rubbed at his face.

Conceding to that, Harry answered back with, "I do what I can to please," as he lightly bit her clit.

Rem, on the other hand, had been a busy bee all this while as she was sucking on his goose head while running her tongue over it. She kept up with using her bosom as his shaft was placed inside of her deep valley.

Seeing that she deserved a good reward, Harry thought long and hard how to do that since he had his hands filled at the moment. But then he realized that something else was free at the moment.

Pulling forth his right foot, Harry reached over with it until he was at her crotch and started to rub at it.

Pulling back slightly in shock from his cock, the blue-haired moaned out loud as he continued feeling up her dripping wet cunt.

Harry knew he was close as the little blue hair was hitting all the right points for him, and so was Ram as she fluttered close to her release and shouted, "I am cloooose, Master~"

"I am about to cum too," Harry intoned as he grabbed both of her thighs and spread it wide to get at her snatch better. Rem must have heard him from underneath her sister because she started to go faster, and faster until she was devouring his cock like she was trying to milk all of his seed.

Then suddenly all there of them exploded at the same time and their shouts and screams crescendoed at the same time. Harry lapped up all the sweet nectar that sprayed out of Ram's snatch while on the other hand Rem swallowed all his seed, and her fluid spilled down his leg and down to the rug.

Pulling back as they each tried to catch their breath, Harry watched as Ram flopped to the floor and Rem lap up the cum that spilled out of her. Then the blue-haired crawled to her sister and started a makeup session with her.

At that sight, Harry was hard all over again then without a word he made his way over to the blue-hair jutting out ass. Grabbing both of her ass cheeks, Harry gave them a squeeze and a smack that got the blue hair to break away from her kiss and squeal out loud.

Lining up his cock to her wet pussy, Harry thrust in with one single action that got him deep with her tunnels. Listening to her moans wantonly her voice was music to his ears as he plunged in and out of her.

Ram seem to also want in on the action as she reached out to her sister's dangling tits that bounced around with each of his powerful thrusts.

Giving her sister breast a massage, the pink hair took it even further as she reinitiated their kiss.

Growling Harry pulled at her hips to level himself then goes on to fuck her even harder. Rem's back arches as she whimpers in his grasp and was forced to follow his lead while he pounds into her cunt with the entirety of his fat cock.

Her hair which was orderly before now dangles around her face and she turned around to face him with ecstasy written all over his face.

His member beat at the entrance of her womb, and in no time at all, Ram was cumming, and she was cumming hard.

"A-aaaa Haaaarrryyy!!!"

As she orgasmed around his pistoning prick, Harry grunted at the abrupt tightening of her cunt. Her pussy flexes along his entire length and her tunnels close in as her juices flow down his shaft, making his passage in and out of her even slicker.

Carrying heedlessly, Harry thrusts into the beautiful construct's womb, filling her most sacred of places with his tool.

The orgasms don't stop there though, and soon Rem's eyes are crossed as her tongue hangs out of her mouth. She climaxes time and time again around Harry's giant cock, and he in turn fucks her as hard and as thoroughly as he can.

"You like that, huh?" Harry asks in a growl as he goes on at a frantic pace while pounding away at her from behind. He could feel that he is close as rams against her womb and she squeals and moans in delight.

Being far too gone to even answer his question, all the blue hair could do is assent by moaning even louder.

Eventually, he lets go of her hips and starts groping and kneading her ass.

Holding her by her round perky ass, Harry mauls the delicate woman's ass as he rails into her faster and faster, slamming home into her womb time and time again. Rem cries out, happily so, and Harry can't help but wonder what kind of magic she is made of to withstand this constant lovemaking.

"Mhm," hearing a moan that isn't from the blue hair, Harry looks up and sees Ram was quite busy fingering herself. She had a far off look as two fingers went in and out of her snatch while she squeezed her breasts.

Seeing how lonely she was, Harry decided it was time to finish this up and draw it to a close.

Growling lustfully, Harry feels his second release fast approaching, and he jackhammers in and out of Rem all the harder, until finally her spasming, tightening, flexing cunt manages to milk a great load of cum from his cock.

His seed pours into the blue-haired construct, even as she experiences one last orgasm from the sensation. He paints her womb white with cum, and then fills it to the brim for good measure. Then he fills it some more, and by the time he's done, Rem's belly is ever so slightly bulging from just how much hot, sticky seed Harry pumped into it.

Still unloads more cum inside of her, Harry pulls back inch by inch while Rem squirms beneath him. Finally pulling out with a wet slosh, Harry dresses her white, rose-colored ass with his seed.

Turning to look at the pink-haired maid who was writhing all by herself, Harry finds himself staring at her breasts, pussy, and mouth. Still feeling quite horny, and thoroughly aroused with his cock hard and erect, Harry sees no reason not to move onto the next obvious step.

Clearing his throat so that he could draw the pink hair attention to him, Ram looked up to face him and saw that his massive pillar was standing proud and at the ready.

"Ahem, would you like to do your duty and clean this up. Your sisters seems to be out of action," he pointed to Rem who was nearly catatonic as she laid there with her ass in the air, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and her pussy twitching as seed poured out of it.

"I..." the maid began with as she stared at his daunting, majestic tool and gulped. Then taking a deep breath, her confident demeanor is back on and she voices, "let me take care of that for you, Master."

"Good," Harry said as he watched as she admires his erection, her hands stroking his shaft and her mouth momentarily encircling the head of his member as she swirls her tongue along his length. Then she really gets to it as licking at the tip of his wet shaft that contain her sister's sexual fluids and some of his seed.

She laps up the last remnants of it all, and then goes a step further, unable to help herself. Opening wide, the Living Construct takes Harry's dick into her mouth inch by inch, sliding it right down her throat. Then she swallows all she can then not stopping there she forces herself to go further and further, until she's outright deep throating his cock right then and there.

Rubbing her head like a good pet, Harry runs his thumb along her jawline which causes to run down her body. Hungrily devouring giant cock back and forth Ram goes, showing a shocking aptitude for deep-throating Harry's cock as he watches on in mild surprise, his eyebrows raised.

The maid bobs up and down on his dick like a pro, showing off a level of skill that he has never seem before. The nonhuman woman isn't even choking or gagging on his cock as she inhales his member, and Harry wonders if that's an aspect of Construct physiology or not. Do they just not have a gag reflex?

Regardless, Ram certainly gives a good, slutty showing as his ball sacks smack against her until eventually, she gets the third release out of him.

Swallowing down everything he has to offer like a true champ, she pops his meat out of her mouth and gives it two hard stokes and looks up at him with innocent doe eyes.

"oh-ho-ho," Harry chuckles, "you are really going to get it tonight."

"Can't wait," she answers back as she lays back down on the bed, waiting for him to enter her. "I am all ready, for you Master," she calls out in a sultry voice as she spreads her legs wide.

[author]

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian!!!!!

[/author]


	38. Chapter 35: Good Morning(R-18)

Regardless, Ram certainly gives a good, slutty showing as his ball sacks smack against her until eventually, she gets the third release out of him.

Swallowing down everything he has to offer like a true champ, her neck convulsing and spasming as she swallows and swallows and swallows, until finally there's nothing left to drink down. Not a single drop of Harry's seed escapes her lips as she pops his meat out of her mouth and gives it two hard stokes and looks up at him with her innocent doe eyes.

"Oh-ho-ho," Harry chuckles, "you are really going to get it tonight, Ram. Look at how hard you got your Master going," he utters as he points at his shaft which is back to full mass right away.

There is only fate that awaits this shrew little doxy— to be ravishing into oblivion until she is a drooling, incohesive mess.

"Can't wait," she answers back with a light smile as she laid back down on the bed. Then spreading her legs wide as her dripping wet pussy was on full view, waiting for him to enter her, she adds in a sultry voice, "I am all ready, for you now Master~"

Making his way over to her, Harry had one thought, and one thought on his mind— to thoroughly ravish her into blissful senselessness.

\-------(BONUS CHAPTER- Check out Pa / treon for more!)

\-----------------------------------------------

Groggily walking up the next morning, Harry felt a wet sucking sensation down at his lower region. Rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep out, Harry got up on his elbows and looked over at his crotch and saw a familiar blue hair bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

Feeling his gaze on her, the blue-haired looked up at him and their gazes meet, he could see the mischief in her eyes as she popped his cock out of her mouth like a lollipop.

"Good morning, Master~" Rem greeted as er small hands strokes up and down his sizable length while giving him a wide smirk.

"Right back at you, you naughty little slut," Harry greeted back as he patted her head.

Purring like a little kitten, the blue-haired maid nuzzled his shaft against her mouth and cheeks, rubbing his cockhead as it drips with precum. "The sun is up and the day has started. How do you want to start your day?" she asked sassily.

"I think," Harry answered very slowly, "I would enjoy it if you continue on with your dutiful task for your master."

"Mhm," Rem moaned as she ran kisses down his giant shaft, "look at you being all commanding and what not. We have yet to mold you into the perfect lord."

"What can I say," Harry chuckled, "with you two little she devils in bed, it hard to resist ordering you around. Now," he said with a raised eyebrow, "don't make me wait. Get to it, my little brother is getting a little lonely."

"Hehe, right away Master," she replied as she got back to the task at hand. Her tongue slips out from between her lips and she laps at Harry's prick cutely. Her eyes never leaving his and he couldn't help but watched on with a massive grin on his face as she continued with her work.

There was no way he would have imagined that things would turn out like this. NO cross that, he never imagined that his life would take such a massive turn.

Who would have thought, he, puny little Potter who has been abused by his so-called relatives, look down by everyone, and belittle by his enemies would be here in life today. Being pleased by beautiful women and having all his dreams come true.

There was no denying that things were looking up for Harry James Potter!

"Mmm, yes my Lord," Rem moaned as he started pinching her nipples. They were a dark red like ripe apples for the picking and he couldn't help but to play around with them.

"Thank you, Master," Rem continued, "for giving me the chance to worship your magnificent cock. Thank you for gracing your unworthy servant with this awe-inspiring cock."

Chuckling at her frame of mind, and her lofty prasies, Harry replied back with, "Only the best for my most loyal servants!"

Just as things wHere picking up and Harry felt like unloading his seed into Rem's waiting, cock-hungry mouth, the door that lead to his master suite slowly opened wide. Heart pounding in his chest and his palms getting sweaty, Harry thought for a single moment that maybe it was his godfather walking in on this debauch scene.

Throwing the sheets over the very naked maid, Harry tried his best to collect himself and make himself presentable. However, he wasn't too sure that would save his ass since his room was a wild mess. Riped up clothes were laying everywhere, his seed and the two girls' sexual fluid were all over the bed, the sheets, the floor, the table, the desk, and even the walls.

Objects laid upturned, pillows were scattered everywhere with feathers spilling out, and all in all it was a total mess.

Turning around to face whoever walked in, Harry was ready to face to music, but instead of who he was dreading to walk in, it was totally someone else.

"Good morning, Master~" Ram greeted as she walked in with a giant mound of stacked up pancakes. The small pile was dripping with butter, whip cream, and maple syrup as the scent of it wafted through the room and Harry's stomach growled.

Of course after last night debauchery activities he would have a monstrous appetite. Still he let out a long sigh of relief and uttered, "Oh, it is just you."

"Are you not happy to see me, Master?" the pink-haired maid asked as a pout formed on her lips as she set down a whole jug of milk and the pancakes beside his bed.

Harry was about to answer her until the wet sucking sensation came back on his cock. Grinding his teeth to hold back from the grunt on his lips, Harry tried his best to play it cool. This mischievous slutty maid underneath his sheets will be getting it soon.

"N-no, I am v-very ha-happy to see you. You br... bring the sunshine and the pep in my step each mor-morning."

Staring at him then staring at his bed and at the slight mound in his sheets, Ram asked in a plain simple tone, "My sister is under there, right?"

"No," Harry tried to deny, but before he could act, the pink hair threw his sheets away, revealing her sister. She had been quite the busy bees as she was lapping up his cock like it was lollipop while saliva and pre-cum leaked out.

Looking up at her sister like a kitten caught in the act, she froze in her step and weakly smiled at her sister. Poping his shaft out of her mouth, she tried to best present herself and said, "Hi, sis."

Shaking her head sadly, the older sister of the two uttered, "Look at you sister, you got one taste of our master's man meat, and now you can not even stave off from it to do your duties."

Looking like a little petulant child, Rem answered back, "What can you tell me you can resist this magnificent, exalted pillar of a man meat?" she asked as she gave his two firm strokes up and down his length to emphasize her point.

Sniffling with her head held head, the pink-haired answered back with, "unlike you, sister, I have a bit of self-control and self-respect."

"Ha," Rem barked out, "where was this so-called self control and self respect when you were acting like a wanton slutty whore last night."

Before they could both break out into cat fights, Harry held out his hand to calm them and uttered, "Now, now, girls let's not do this, okay? You are both sisters and should get along. Ram, there is no need to be uptight in front of me, I am your master and you can act like yourself in front of me. Rem, do not press your sister's button, okay?"

"Okay," they both answered.

"Now, let's eat, huh?"

"Sounds good to me," Rem answered as she had on a mischievous smirk. Once he saw that, he knew she was up to something.

"Master~" the blue hair asked in a sweet innocent tone, "would you like me to feed you?"

"No, I am good," Harry answered as brought the stack of pancakes before him. He still wasn' too sure about that kind of stuff.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to eat out of me?" she quizzed in that same innocent, sweet voice as she dribbled a some of the maple syrup on her breasts and spread some whipped cream on her nipples. "I am sure that I taste sweet and wonderful."

Staring at her, Harry had no words to express himself but his little brother did all the talking as it from flaccid to full mast in just a few seconds. "You know what," Harry said as he collected himself, "I think I would like that very much."

Then without a word he attacked her like a hungry wolf going after a pure innocent rabbit.

Immediately he goes for her rip and ready nipples as he attacks her right one and starts suckling them like a little baby at the breast. Not wanting to leave her other bosom hanging he reaches out and mauls them, kneading and groping them as hard as he can.

The wanton moan of the beautiful blue hair's voice is unmistakable as she lightly sucks on one of her fingers. Taking some more of the whipped cream, Harry spreads more of it on her breast and hold out his own finger for her to suck.

"Mhmmm, Maaaster~" she moans as licks and kisses his proffered hand.

Wanting to appease his appetite, Harry grabbed a fork and pinched a whole pancake, "Open wide," he called out to the slutty little maid. Doing as commanded she bit into one corner of the pancake and he did the same from the other side.

Slowly he chowed down on it, eating the larger portion of it until their lips came together and the flat cake was finished. As their mouths pressed up against each other, the two of them broke into a kiss, exchanging salvia and tongues.

After a while, Harry broke away from it which got a moan of disappointment from out of the maid, but he ignored it. Now he wanted to move on to the main course!

"Bottoms up," he called out as he lined up his hard, prick to her waiting wet snatch.

Grunting as he forces his way into her open door, he goes in deeper. As Rem squirms and yelps beneath him, Harry fills her up with his cock, until eventually his nut sack is bouncing against her ass and he has buried in her poor little cunt.

Reaching out, Harry grabs onto her bouncing chest and his hands fitting well around each of them as he gives them a hard squeeze with his fingers digging in. Gripping and kneading Rem's little behind, the young man slowly pulls back, inch by inch, just like how he went in.

A relieved groan leaves the blue-haired maid's throat, but Harry only gets about halfway out before he thrusts into her poor little snatch once more. The groan is cut off by a cry, and then Harry is pounding into her, his cock thrusting in and out of her as she shrieks in ecstasy.

Harry keeps on plowing ahead, grunting in time with each of his thrusts as he rails his newest maid's tight cunt. Listening to her moan in pleasure as she actively enjoys his cock buried in her pussy, it is music to his ears.

Not letting up for a single second as he kept on pistoning in and out of her, Harry lets go of her bruised and mauled breasts and lean up, picking up her small form and grab a fist full of her tight little ass. With her ass in his hands, he latches onto it and drags her off the bed, leveraging her he now has better access to her deepest core and plows away.

Rem whimpers as he enters much deeper inside of her, Harry comes in closer to her until his hot breath is beating agasit her ears and whispers.

"You're love this, aren't you, my little slutty maid?"

The only thing that the maid can give in answer is a pathetic mewl, moaning loudly and squeaking out whenever his cock hits a particularly sweet spot in her inner bowels.

With Harry slamming home into her tight cunt again and again, Rem soon finds it impossible to contain herself anymore. Eventually, her control over herself slips into utter ruins and the blue maid shamefully climaxes to the pounding she was receiving.

"M-mmmm, Ahhhh!?~"

Soon the cute little maid's pussy juices explode out of her cunt as her eyes roll back in her head and her tongue lulls out of her mouth. Harry peers at her face and sees the wonderful ahegao she is making.

That more than anything, coupled with how incredibly tight her tunnels got as she orgasmed. Harry couldn't hold back anymore.

With a grunt, he manages to pull back and slam in home, causing one final loud, long, wanton moan to leave the maid's lips. In three quick thrusts, his end comes for him as well and his release arrives.

With his seed pumps into her womb, it floods into her system, painting her wall white and filling it to the brim. All Rem could do is accept it as she is far gone to anything about. Once he is done releasing everything he has, he lets her collapse to the bed as if her strings have been cut.

Giving his handy work one final glance, Harry turns around to see the uptight pink hair fingering herself. It comes to him as a surprise when she yelps like a caught kitten as his gaze settles on her. A wicked grin spreads across his face and the maid realizes she has been caught red-handed with her hands right in the cookie jar.

Saying nothing, Harry gets up from the bed and does a few stretches, looking over at the maid who is trying to do her best to make herself presentable. Harry voices, "You know what, I will take you up on your offer of bathing me."

"I never..." she tried to argue as she could already sense what he wanted. But Harry cut her off with a raised hand.

"Didn't you say you will carry out all your duties to the best of your abilities?" he asked with a stern look.

"Yes," she slowly nodded.

"Then get to it," Harry said as he dug into his pancakes and took a swig from the jar itself as some of the milk spilled down his bare chest.

Looking to see his erect shaft, Harry could see that he could do with another makeout session. Still he did not know where he was getting this ungodly amount of energy, but he was thankful for it because there was no way he would want to miss any of this.

Once he cleaned his plate, Harry headed to the bath, he could already hear the running water from her and simply just entered the room like he owned it, which in this case he did.

"Is the bath ready?" he asked once he was through the door.

Nearly jumping off her feet, Harry found great enjoyment in making her jumpy, unlike her sister who didn't mind what she got herself into. Ram clearly wanted a way out and knew when she was in over her head.

However there was no way he was letting go of her once he had her in his grasp.

"Yes, Master," she answered as she stepped back giving him ample room.

Saying nothing, Harry walked over, naked as a babe and settled himself in the bath. The bath was quite large indeed almost the size of a small swimming pool, on top of it where petals that Ram threw in giving the water a nice scented smell. Plus the area was deep enough to fit your whole body from head to toe, with a bench built in at either side.

Enjoying the warm water and letting it wash away all the dirt and fluids from his body, Harry opened one single eye and asked the maid. "Why are you not washing me?"

"I..." she tried to began, but Harry cut her off once again and asked in a disappointed voice.

"Don't tell me I have to tell you how to do your job?"

"I will get right to it, Master," she replied as she held her head low.

"Take off your clothes when you come in," Harry finished with as he closed his eyes once again, removing her from his thoughts and letting her squirm by herself.

If she walked into the bath, she already fell into his spider trap and there would be no way out of it.

Then just as he expected, she tiptoed into the small pool and come over to his with a small towel to wash him.

Harry felt like grinning, she made it sooo easy for him.

"Began with my back," he called out, doing his best to give nothing away.

Following his command through like a loyal maid, Ram began with washing back, after that she went to his shoulder and then arms. She carried her task in a brisk, robotic manner and made sure to avoid one single spot, his crotch area.

Once she was done, she tried to pull away, but Harry called out, "Where are you going?"

"I am done, Master," she answered in her best polite voice.

"You missed an area," he replied as he tried to stop the grin from splitting his face.

This time there was no argument from her as she seem to learn her lesson, there was no saying no to him.

Getting to his the final spot, it wasn't long before his little brother was at full mast under her administration, but Harry said nothing nor did she since he remained silent.

"Can I leave now?" she asked once she was done.

"Sure," Harry said with a wave of his hands.

At that response she seemed a bit surprised, but quickly schooled her features and briskly nodded her head and walked out of the bath.

Just as she was getting to the door, Harry called out, "but I must say, you have deeply failed at her tasks as a maid. Leaving your master this unsatisfied and restless, ahh, how low you have fallen."

"I... I did not fail in my duties," she answered in a growl as if he hit a nerve.

"Then what do you say to this?" he asked as he pointed to his erect cock under the water.

Mumbling under breath like a mad demon, the pink haired maid thew up her hands and shouted, "Screw it! I will show you a thing or two about pleasure."

This time Harry broke his facade and had a wide grin on his face. Ahh, he must say, he really loved it when they fell into his trap. Ha, he is going to be having so much fun with her soon!

[author]

Many thanks to all my pa / trons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian!!!!!


	39. Chapter 36: Other Properties Pt.1

"Ahh, I feel so refreshed," Harry announced as he and his godfather made their way out of the mansion.

"Good," Sirius announced as he looked around for a well secluded area to apparate out of here. Just like all his family other properties, the mansion had wards that protected against apparate from miles around.

This was obviously done so that his families enemies and opponent did appear whenever they wanted right before the front porch. This had the inverse effect of blocking them off from apparate out of here since the floor network was still not up and running. Clearly it was one of the many tasks Tobry had him lead out for him when he came back to the castle.

Hence this is why they had to look for a secluded area, miles of from the property to apparate out of here.

"We are already running late thanks to you sleeping late!"

Settling on not fixing his wrong assumption Harry did not say a word, but just followed behind the older wizard. If he knew what he was up to all last night and this morning, Harry did not know if he would be giving him a high five or a good scolding.

Turning to give the mansion one final look, Harry saw both Ram and Rem right outside the gates waving at him goodbye, okay correction it was only Rem, but still, he was happy to see that they took the time to see him off.

He knew that he would be seeing them at the castle as that was the first thing he ordered them to do. There was no way he was going to let them waste away at a home that he would rarely visit unless he was throwing a party or something along that line- those great Lords like him should.

If he is going to be piled with a whole bunch of work, he will need some way to relieve some stress, and who better than his two delightful little maids.

"So where to first?" Harry asked, wondering were they would be heading today.

"Well to be honest most of the remaining properties are not that time intensive to visit," Sirius answered. "We can finish checking them out by early this afternoon to be honest."

"That's good to hear," Harry nodded. To be honest, he was sort of getting tired checking up on each and every land that his family has. It was fun getting to learn more about what his house did, and his view on the wizarding world has been widened, but he needed a respite to rest his legs and take it easy.

Finally they reached a tucked away spot, checking both ways to see that there were no muggles in sight, they disappeared from sight in an inaudible pop.

Suddenly they in a wide-open plain filled with lively trees and other green, the sun was beating down creating a nice pleasant glow. From a distance, he could make up a single structure.

"Alright, the Villa is right over there," Sirius called out, "let's hurry it along."

Nodding his head, Harry followed him as they trekked through the open land, suddenly he felt the soft vibration of the earth. Looking around at what was causing it, he heard it- the wild beating of countless hooves.

Then from off the direction of the sun, once Harry squinted his eyes the best he could, he could make out dozens upon dozens of creatures loping ahead.

Once they came nearer Harry could finally see that they were horses. They were not of simple bred, even if he was no expert one the creatures he could see how proud and muscular they were. They were all of a range of different heights, coloring, ages, and gender, but they all were very tall with the shortest being 5 feet tall and the tallest 7 feet.

Watching as they went by, Harry turned to look at his godfather and was about to ask until he mused out loud. "Ahh aren't they wonderful."

"Yea, I guess," Harry answered with a shrug, "but isn't my family's theme sort of Griffins?"

"Ha, how do you think most people learn to ride a Griffin?" the older man returned his question with a question of his own.

"Mhm, I see," Harry said as he nodded his head, "you got practice with horses."

"Yes," the older wizard nodded, "Griffins are so much more prouder and difficult to deal with. So horses act like nice training wheels if you would. Anyways, it is a fun past time. You should try it, there are plenty of open land to run about here."

"Maybe some other time," Harry answered with a shrug, he just wanted to get this done and finished with. "Let us go see this Villa first."

"Okay," the older man nodded his head in acknowledgment, then they both carried on with the remaining distance towards the Villa. As they trudged through, Sirius described the many sights and locations that the land had to offer.

"There is a nice lake nearby where you could go swimming, boating, fishing, or whatever else you wish. Plus it has some very lovely mermaids that call it home. There is an Imp habitat nearby we could check out, they are a load of funs. There is a watering hole with a Hippocampus, hippy is a big old softy and you can easily get along with him if you bring him the right snacks. Plus there is a beautiful herd of white stags that come by here sometimes and they are a sight for sore eyes."

Before long they came up the place, looking around, Harry had to say it was a very nice place indeed.

Unlike the Mansion which was all about splendor and wealth or the Castle which was built like it was right out of a fairy tale to denoted everything about his family heritage. This Villa was a lot more homely, it was two stores tall with a Mediterranean style composed of light red bricks, and a slender feel.

From here he could see a large stable out back with an open pen attached to it. The grass was clear cut with round oak trees about.

All in all it was a nice place to come to, to relax on the weekend and get away from it all.

Walking into the home, Sirius and Harry checked up on the situation, there were house-elves that they sent forward cleaning the place up since it hasn't been in use for years. They also checked up on the horses, other than being a bit on the wild side from not being in human connect for quite some times, they were good.

The caretakers who were house-elves left by his grandparents seemed competent enough and knew what they were doing. Thus he assumed that the majestic and proud looking creatures would be left in good hands.

When everything was said and done they barely even spent an hour there as everything seem to be in an orderly fashion and running smoothly.

With that, they were in and out just like that and were apparating to the next location.

This time Sirius apparated them in a forested area, large trees covered the land with dense foliage. The only thing that stuck out to him was a dirt path that lead off into the distance.

"Come on," Sirius said as he took the only road that existed here- out in the middle of nowhere. Following behind him Harry tried to pick up anything along the short journey, but all he saw was more trees and shrubs.

From time to time he would see burnt thicket or felled trees, but he did not think much of it.

Finally, they reached a clearing with stone brick walls surrounding the place, and the dirt road lead to a gate which was partially open.

Walking through it they passed by overgrown bushes and vines, plus pools with leaves and dirt in them. He had this say, this Estate was really left out of hand, and before he knew it he got his answer why.

Reaching the spot where the family's estate should be all Harry saw where rubble letting everywhere. There were burn marks on the ruined stones with shattered glass and even long decayed blood on the ground.

When Barnott told him that the estate was severely damaged during the war when it was attacked by Death Eaters. He assumed that there was a destroyed floor or something, but he did not expect this at all.

The place was like hell on earth with nothing standing but ruin and destruction. As far as the eye could see was place razed to the ground and stomped on for good measure.

He wondered what it must have been like to be here as the minions of a raving mad man attacked here. Right now there were no bodies here but in his mind's eye, he could see the countless souls laid spewn about on the ground dead.

Abruptly he heard the sounds of hammers falling down and the busy voices of countless works. All of a sudden the world came back to view and he was back in the here and now.

With his head back in the game, Harry could now see the many busy workers that where rebuilding the estate. Taking a closer look he saw that they weren't that human.

Everything about them was similar to that of a regular man, but he noticed the extreme big beards, the sturdy frames and broad shoulders, the slightly pointed ears, and the very short heights.

Especially the short height, it made them look like little ten years old jacked to the max on steroid with beards that could any grown man to shame.

Then that was when it clicked, these were Dwarves!

Immediately he felt like running towards them like a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs. There were so few magical beings that he has run into in his tenure as a wizard, but whenever he did, it really hit home that he was part of a much larger world.

Be that as it may he knew had to keep his cool, now not only did he represent himself but his house as well. Clearing his throat Harry was about to walk up to the workers until someone else did that before him.

Strolling up to them was a dwarf that stood at nearly 5 feet with a long red peppered beard with braids on the end. In his hand was a hammer which he seem to knew how to use very well and he was coming up to them in a very threatening manner.

Beside him where three other dwarves with the same long red peppered beard but of a bit shorter height. They too had weapons on hand and where giving them menacing looks.

"Do yer know dat yer be on some private property, wizards?" the little man in the lead asked in a growl. Though he wasn't so little when he thumped the hammer head against his open palm like he was about to do that to their skulls.

"Did Barnott send you?" Sirius replied with his own question like he wasn't fazed in the smallest bit.

"Aye," the red beard dwarf replied as he narrowed his eyes on them both. "What dat be to yer?"

Just before they had to answer a very familiar plump figure ran up to them with his hands waved in the air like a mad man. "Stop, stop, stop," he shouted as he finally reached them breathless.

Bending over to catch his breath, Barnott looked up to face them. The goblin was still the same as when he last saw him, plump as an apple with a genial attitude, however, now it was creased with a worried look.

"What are you doing Snarrorlum?" the goblin asked, "this is the proprietor of the estate you are waving you hammer at."

Giving the three of them looks, the dwarf uttered, "Then why didn't yer say?"

Sighing, the goblin just shook his head, "just get back to work Snarr, you'rere on contract."

Shrugging his shoulders, the lead dwarf waved to his other boys and headed back to the ruin sight.

Once they were gone, the goblin bowed his head to Harry and stated. "My deepest apologies for that Master Potter. Dwarves can be a rowdy bunch, but a very honorable and truthful people."

Nodding his head, he looked off into the direction of the dwarves, he indicated his head to the leader of them and asked, "Who is that?"

"That is the clan chief," Sirius answered for him, "their braids denote their ranks."

"Yes, Master Black is correct, that is Snarrorlum Redbasher, head of the Redbasher clan."

"A clan leader working as a construction worker?" Harry wondered out loud, that was a first for him.

"Well we all must do what we can to get by," the goblin answered as he had a fleeting look.

Saying nothing more on the matter, Harry decided to change it up, "So, I see you are that you are already busy fixing this place up."

"Yes, Master Potter," the goblin answered, "the dwarves will have everything back to new in a matter of a few days. All you would need to do is pick up the wardstone in your family vaults to get the protection on here. If you want we at Gringotts could sell you a few golems for extra protection."

"Sounds good to me," Harry nodded his head.

"I will get to it right away. If I may ask, Master Potter what brings you here."

"Oh, I was checking up on all my properties and wanted to see the family's estate," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"That good," the goblin stated, "it is good to be up to date on all your lands and see what they are producing if you would."

"I agree," Harry nodded, "Now that I have you here Barnott this is as good as any time. I was going to send you an owl, but magic works in mysterious ways."

"Yes," the goblin said as he listened up.

"Could you send some Galleons to my family's Wizarding Tower and Fortress."

"Of course," the goblin answered with a nod, "how much, Master Potter?"

"A few million," Harry simply answered like the words that just came out of his mouth was nothing.

"A-a few mi-million," the goblin repeated as he studdered over each word.

"Yes," Harry conceded, "the Griffin Fort more than anything needs the money so send the lion share to it. Plus the Wizarding tower needs money to start hiring and carrying out research on my behalf so make sure you send plenty over there as well."

"But, but, but...." the goblin tried to argue but he really had no word to say about this madness going on right before his eyes.

"Don't worry," Harry tried to comfort, "there is something coming down the pipeline soon that would make all this look like peanuts, just please bear with me, Barnott."

Harry knew that all his bets where on this magic phone, if it did not work than his family was financially ruined. There really was only two paths ahead of him- to bet it all or to lose it all.

Unlike other families that had plenty of time to recover from the war and bring their family back where they used to be, he did not have that luxury. The Potter went on for over a dozen years without a Family Head to lead thing, they were way behind the game and did not have time to do the catching up.

War was coming, he knew it deep in his bone. Voldermort would rise up somehow and began his reign of tyranny all over again in Magical Great Britain.

He had to make a gamble here. This magical phone idea could either save him or ruin him.

There still was the other families he could began with if things failed over here, but he would be losing a valuable piece here. So he had to win.

That meant getting started building up his family's army, and start relighting the forge of knowledge and getting new innovations out there.

Sighing as if in defeat, the goblin nodded his head and uttered, "I will get to it right away Master Potter."

"Good," Harry said with a nod. Then pausing as if he remembered something, he turned around to face the goblin and asked, "Oh, did you start investing in those muggle tech companies?"

"Yes, I made sure to buy lots of shares," the goblin answered as he looked like he would break into tears at any moment. "However I still did not start to invest in other muggle business sectors and now even if I wanted to I can't Master Potter since you are now directing the money to your family's tower and fort. You would only have Sickles and Knuts in your vaults."

"Hold off on that for now," Harry said. Even if he wished to control a big portion of the muggle business world, he knew he could start on that right now. Still he had a good start of the future, the tech companions.

"Just make sure that the Griffin Fort and the Wizarding Tower get their money."

Slowly nodding his head, the goblin looked up at Harry hesitantly and seem to want to say something but just thought better of it.

Harry immediately caught it, and pronounced, "If you have something to say, Barnott, you can always speak your mind. I count on your opinion greatly in these matters."

"Well Master Potter," the goblin began with, "I think this is a bit hasty, I understand you wanting to build up to where your family used to be, but it is a gradual process not something you can do overnight if you throw gold at it.

I fear if you continue going down this path, your family will soon have to start selling off properties, shares, patent, and valuable treasures and magical items."

"Don't worry," Sirius said as he spoke up, "the Black family will bail the Potters if it comes to that!"

Gazing up at his godfather, Harry had no words to describe his feelings and emotions at the moment. He might not know anything about politics and what not but he knew that a family did not just do that out of the good of their hearts.

No one would bail a falling family and even if they did they would expect a great favor in turn or even subordination. But to just freely give it....

Once again Harry had no words at all, his godfather's family is in the exact situation as his. There is so much problem and obstacle that they face it would take years to even fix and recover from.

All Harry could say was, "Thank you," and he really meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"No problem, pup," the older wizard smiled down at him as he messed with his hair.

"Still...." Barnott tried to argue.

"Barnott," Harry said as he got the goblin's attention. "I know I may look to you as a careless young lord who does not know what he is doing and is frivolous wasting his gold. That I am clearly not ready for leadership and command, but I am here to tell you I am not. What you are thinking is all right!"

"That came out of nowhere," Sirius remarked like he was at a movie with popcorn on hand.

"I really do not know what a Lord even is entitled, nor do I know the first thing of running a multi-million galleon family. I just wasn't prepared for this. But what I do know is I have an idea which might save everything and I am certain it will be making us 10 if not 100 times what we spend today!

All I ask is that you have faith in me for this. Let me do this and we will be back in the game. So are you with me?" he asked as he held out his hand for the goblin.

"What else can you say but YES to a speech like that," his godfather remarked with a shout.

Looking hesitant, the goblin seem to come to a decision and stelled his resolve, "I am in," he pronounced as he shook his hand.

\-------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my pa / trons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian!


	40. Chapter 37: Other Properties Pt.2

"We are here," Sirius said as they appeared right outside a luxury apartment complex in the heart of London.

Harry was both dreading this and wanting it at the same time. He never knew you could have such contradicting feelings bubbling up to the surface at the same time

Anyways, he finally got to lay eyes on his parents' old home before they had to go into hiding thanks to Voldeywonks being on their tale.

The place was massive as it took up a whole city block by itself. It had a large ground floor with trees set around, an open patio out back, a parking lot that lead underground that latest and expansive cars were going through, a few attendants helping everyone that they could, and other nice amenities.

The building itself was 10 stores tall with a white pristine exterior, clear glass windows, terraces on each floor for all the apartments, and a rooftop deck up above. All in all the place was so much more modern then all the other properties he has been to.

Following after Sirius who walked up to the complex, a bellhop held the door for them as they entered. He gave them a strange look as if he was trying to recall who their were but was coming up short. Still he said nothing as they entered.

Immediately they were greeted to a stylish, contemporary lobby of the flat. There was smart snazzy art fixed to the walls with dashing black, white, and grey decorations. There was a receptionist out front with a pleasant smile on her face, with a lounging set off to the side beside a crackling, warm fireplace, an anteroom that lead off to the side, pls there were two double-decked elevators that lead up.

Walking up to the female clerk, Sirius greeted her politely and inquired from her, "Could we get the keys to the Potter suite?"

"Potter's suite?" the woman repeated as she narrowed her eyes on them.

"Yes," the older wizard replied then bringing him to the forefront, he stated, "this is their son and I am his guardian. We are here to check up on the place and maybe pick up some valuables."

"Oww," she said as her expression softened, "I am so sorry for your loss. I know it has been a long time, but your parents were very fine folk indeed."

"Thank You," Harry said with a simple nod as he swallowed down on the lump building in his throat.

"Now for ID Verification," she said as she confirmed their identities. Before long she handed them the keys to his parents' penthouse and waved them well wishes as they headed for the elevator.

Soon they were at top floor of the apartment complex and right at the door that lead to his parents' old home. Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced up at his godfather who have him a probing look and he nodded his back showing that he was ready.

Then the animagus wizard put the keys in and swung the door. Then without further ado, Harry entered, the first thing he was greeted to was a large sweeping area. There were well-furbushed leather couches and armchair, high hanging chandeliers, expensive looking art on the walls, a sliding door that lead to the terrace, large windows that offered a wonderful view from up above, a kitchen off to the side, a small dining table, stairwell that lead upstairs, a piano right dab in the middle, and doors that lead off into the house.

The place really fit along the lines of the apartments as it was very modern and something he did not expect wizards and witches to even understand. But then he remembered that his mother was a muggle-born, so it must be her touch in all this.

Taking it all in, already Harry could imagine his parents living here as there were hangs of quidditch team flags, brooms, gears and other items. Shelves of books lined the wall that must have belonged to his mother covering all kinds of subjects. Deciding to explore the place, Harry left his godfather who was gazing at a picture of his parents.

Strolling down the hallways, Harry made sure to check out every nook and cranny this place had.

Finally, he reached his parents' room upstairs, running his hands over the sheets he could still smell the light musk of two different people. From off to the side he spotted a door that lead off to another room.

Sliding the door open, he was met to the sight of a small baby crib. From a slightly ajar closet he could see new infant clothing hanging off the rack. Walking in there he turned some of them over and saw boy's clothing with Harry Potter on them and some girl's clothing with Ros Potter.

He did not know whether to cry or laugh, putting them back he walked out of the room and passed his parent's old one and closed the door behind himself. For a few long moments he stood with his back against the door then picked himself up.

Walking away Harry pulled himself together and made his way back to his godfather. Even after all this time old wounds still hurt, but he had to carry on.

Coming back to the living room area, Harry saw Sirius highly tapping the piano. Glancing up when he heard him coming down, he started off with a far off look. "Did you know that your father use to play the piano?"

"No," he answered back with a shake of his head.

"Ahh, well he did. You used to tell me how much he hated it as a child, but his parents-your grandparents forced him to learn it. Then as he grew up he stopped practicing until one day in the Three Broomsticks Inn he played it just for fun. Your mother was so enamored, he could see how much she was blown away.

At that time he was trying everything he could to woo her and now that he saw something interested her, he jumped at it. He used to practice it like a mad man to get back in skill. Then he would send Lily recording of different pieces, slowly but surely your mother fell for his charm.

Ever since then he had a passion for playing the piano."

"Wow," Harry simply said as he had no words to describe anything but "he was really dedicated."

"Yep, of all the girls that we used to chase after, there was none other than your mother that your father fell hard for. And I do not even know why," he said with a chuckle, "she really hated his guts at first. We really thought he was an m-masochist," he said through fits of laughter.

In spite of himself, Harry couldn't help but smile along, but not for the reasons imagined. It was good that his godfather was remembering the good old times instead of being stuck in the past.

"Should we go now?" Harry asked in a low tone.

Glancing around the place, the older wizard nodded his head and uttered, "Yea, we can always come back here."

"Yea," Harry agreed with a weak smile, though deep down he wondered if he really did. No matter what he did, his chest seemed to hurt when he was here and he felt like he would fall apart at any moment.

\----------------------------------------------

Appearing right on the outskirts of a village, Harry could make out a sign off in the distance that read, Welcome to Godric's Hollow.

This was their last stop in their long journey, which would conclude everything.

Godric's Hollow was a village in West Country were many regular wizarding families called their home. Here is the place where the Dark Lord himself was defeated at the hands of a one year old and where his parents died. Where famous wizards and witches were born like Godric Gryffindor. Where each resident was magical in nature. Where the tomb of powerful wizards laid all around in the surrounding. Countless magical beings and beasts habitated the land around.

This was a place teeming with magic all around and mystery abound.

Passing through the sign, Harry saw wild moor all around as the land slowly slopes up and down with green open pasture. From not to far away he could see a village with countless homes squatted down together creating a community.

Proceeding on, Harry past by many single wizard towers and witch cottages. He could see the strange lights going on inside of them and if he wasn't part of this whole life he would have been getting a whole lot of creepy vibes.

However, he knew it was just some person carry out an experiment or doing some research. Now that he said it, it really sounded strange on his tongue. Who knew that he got so used to this world so fast. Just a few days ago he did not even have surface knowledge of this world or some common sense.

Now, look at him being all expertly and wise in the matters of the wizarding world.

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, he mused as he walked along- is that how regular wizards and witches see muggle-borns. People with no common sense and did not even want to learn about their way of life. Just as muggle-borns thought wizards and witches did not have any common sense when it came to the muggle world.

Now that was food for thought later, just then they came up to the village's mouth. He was amazed to see how unfortified the place was as they just walked in with no one to stop them or ask them questions.

Maybe it was his short time at the Griffin Fort which was unassailable to the max or he was thinking in wartime terms. Nevertheless, they walked down the village paved streets where kids played around, adults took care of business, and people just got about with their life.

He was surprised when he saw the open appearance of magic. There were people that flying around in brooms and carpets, some casting a variety of spells, other using magical items, and even some kids taking part in the action.

Clearly they no one was following the Statute here as they blatantly did whatever they wanted. Turning to look up at his godfather who much wiser in these matters than him, he asked, "Why is everyone practicing magic out in public? Are they not afraid of being come down upon for breaking the Statute?"

"Ow," Sirius said, "well this is a safe haven for magic. There are no muggles for countless miles around so you can freely do magic here."

"There are places like that?" Harry asked as he glanced around the lively place.

"Of course," the older wizard answer like it was the most obvious thing. "Who would want to live constantly under the watching eye of the Statute unable to flex a muscle. That is no life for anyone so there are places like these where you do not have to keep everything under lock and key."

"Mhm," Harry said, "I guess you learn something new every day."

Patting on the shoulders, a bit of Sirius inclination leaked out, "Ahh, how I wished I could teach you everything this world as to offer in just one sitting." Then sighing, he reflected, "but I guess I could only wish for that since you really have to experience everything that this world has to offer and see it first hand for yourself."

Just as they were getting into their conversation they reached a part of town that seemed very crowded. It wasn't the regular village people that were milling about but tourist who were taking like people who really did not belong.

They had magic cameras as they clicked away with moving pictures, munching on food from vendors, and buying merchandise. Getting a peek at the wares Harry saw that they were strangely themed towards him.

Moving along Harry said nothing but shook his head, if that wasn't proof he was a real rock star then he did not know what was. Regardless this must be what Barnott was talking about the unlicensed use of his name, face, and prominent lightning bolt scar.

Nevertheless, he was really thankful that he really did a 180 growth spurt because he was afraid he might have been swarmed by all the tourists and even residents of the village if they recognized him.

Keeping a low head, he followed behind his godfather until they reached a two stores tall burnt building. Part of the first floor was caved in with lose beams sticking out and glass windows blown apart.

It was obvious that this was a sight of a battle one that his parents lost. His family's cottage!

"We're here," Sirius announced as he gazed at the partially ruined structure. He had a far off look in his eyes as he seem to be remembering some stuff that happened a long time ago.

"Hello," a voice greeted them, breaking them both out of their reverie.

Turning to a woman who looked to be a guide of sorts, she asked, "Are you here for a tour of the National Historic Landmark of the Potter cottage?"

"Ahhhh," Harry said as he really did not expect that at all.

"Sure," his godfather said, answering for him.

"Good," she said with a smile, "You can join the group over there, we will began soon," she said as she pointed to a small cluster of people standing right outside the cottage.

Joining the group, the woman began with the tour as she pointed her wand at her mouth and her voice was amplified for all to her. Walking through the front gates, Harry could now spot the plaque showing that this place was a landmark.

Getting the full tour as the whole house was shown off, the woman pointed out everything there was. Plus complementary assumptions of course.

Sirius laughed along at that and corrected everything for him privately, but for Harry it was so surreal. Walking inside his old childhood home like a sightseer was something he did not expect.

The tourist on the other hand ate it all up as they took their pictures, pointed their fingers, and gawked and whispered.

Before long the tour was over and they were led out so that the next group could come in. After all was said and done he really did not know what to make about it. His home was now being shown off like a tourist attraction, but at the same time it was part of history.

This ruined house would stand the test of time and his children and their children would be able to visit it and see the historic place where the Dark Lord was first defeated.

Seeing that his godfather wasn't heading towards the direction of the village premise, Harry wondered out loud, "Ahh where are we going."

"Just follow me," he answered without any further word as he lead him off.

Walking down the winding road, they moved past the village limit and came up to a graveyard. At that instant, he knew what they came here to do and as much as he wanted to do this all his life, he started to become a bit fidgety.

All his life he was waiting for his moment, but now here he was going weak in the knee. He would have been laughing at the irony of it all, if wasn't all so god damn nervous at the moment.

The place was massive as there seem to be buried hundred upon hundred of people here. They entered from the front gate and saw dozens of war memorial however what attracted his attention was a piece of two people sitting on a bench.

One was a man with a wand hand in one and his hand wrapped around a woman, in the woman's hand was a small bundle of a child which she seem to be tickling and the man was smiling down at.

Harry knew who they were- his parents and him as a child.

Standing right next to him, Sirius also gazed up at the statue and knowingly said nothing. For a long while they just shared a common silence until they were interrupted by some one.

"Ahh came to see the Potter memorial?"

Nearly jumping off his feet, Harry spun around to see a old man with a grey beard dressed in grey drabs, he had a shovel in hand and a very pale complexion. Immedatly he associated him as the grave keeper here.

"Yes," Harry answered his glanced at him then back at the statue, "Yes we did."

"Mhm, this has always been my favorite piece here. All the other show valiant poses, triphment victories, and great last stands but this here, it paints another picture. That of a parent's loving embrace."

Saying nothing as they once again took in the statue in silence, the man waved them a pleasant evening just before they asked where his parents grave was located.

Strolliing down the many rows of headstones, Harry saw a vaity of dates on them from as far back as 600 B.C to the present day. He really was amazed at how long this place stood, it was a true testament of time.

Coming up to two pure white marble headstones Harry saw his parents' name written on them. Without a word, Sirius conjured flowers and placed them on their grave.

Harry on the other hand bent down and ran his finger along his parents' names. Without even realizing it silent ears ran down his face.

Finally, at long last, he got to see his parents.

\----------------------------------

Witch cottage: https://www.1zoom.me/en/wallpaper/423091/z839/

Wizard Tower: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/zAzbq2


	41. Chapter 38: Lordship Duties Pt. 1

"You will also need to review these, my lord," a clear crisp voice stated as more parchments where piled on his desk.

Groaning in pure whimper, Harry felt like crying in tears of despair. Right now he was back at his family's castle, after he and Sirius were done going on their little tour of all the estates and lands of his family, it was time to come back home.

Packing up his bags and saying goodbye to everyone, he was ready to assume his role as Lord.

Now that he was here and took up the burden, he knew he bit off more than he could chew. All-day, every day he is sitting on his desk and doing paperwork. Who knew that there was so much god damn paperwork to do.

Now, whenever he sees any sort of parchment he has a wave of burning anger in the pit of his stomach and he wishes he could burn them to a pile of ashes that could drift off into the wind.

He so wished that he could half-ass it or even skip it altogether, but Tobry his ever diligent pain in the ass always had his eyes on him like a hawk. Whenever he slips up or does not step up to the task the house-elf just looks at him with those infuriating disappointed look as if he failed himself and his family line.

"Can I get a break," Harry whined for the umpteenth time. He had the most splitting headache from doing all this desk job and his mind felt like it was filled with lead.

"Teatime will be in an hour, my lord, then you can have your break," the well dressed up house-elf answered.

Harry really felt like strangling him, but he knew that the little creature was just doing its job even if it made his life miserable. He couldn't wait until the week was out, then it would be to the Quidditch World Cup!

He would get the well needed break he deserved, and would be a whole week away from the life sapping work.

"Now," the house-elf continued as he started reading the messages and memo he got which he took up to doing to ease his work. "You got a missive from the Commander of the Legion asking if he could buy 1,000 different Spell Gauntlet."

"What are those?" Harry asked as he signed off on a parchment then sealed it with wax and stamped down on it with his lordship ring which changed into his family coat of arms as he pressed down.

Staring off in his most educator tone, the house-elf explained, "Spell Gauntlet are magical items that come premade with spells already woven into them. All you have to do is pour magical power into them and then wa la."

"So it basically cuts down on spell casting time," Harry said cutting to the heart of the matter.

"Yes," the house-elf answered with a shake of his head.

"Approve of it, and tell him to continue with the good work with all the pleasantries of course," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"I will get right to it, my lord."

Just then a blue-haired maid interjected with a, "more tea, Master~"

Not looking up at the Living Construct he brought along to the castle from the mansion, Harry just proffered up his empty cup and the maid got to filling it then adding his complimentary milk and sugar just the way he liked it.

Once she was done Harry took the steaming cup and took a sip, "Wonderful like always, Rem," he commented as he smacked his lips together.

"Thank you, Master," she uttered with a sweet happy smile as she curtsied for him.

Looking over at the other maid sister who was rearranging his large pile of parchments in an orderly fashion for him. Their eyes meet for a single moment and Harry gave her a playful wink, she quickly turned her gaze as a blush crept up her face.

Transferring them over to the castle was the best desition he made in all of this mess. Just this morning Ram and him shared a very intimate session and no matter how much she tried to deny him, she always came back for more.

Carrying on in his monotone, Tobry listed off, "The Head Assistant Researcher says her that she hired two dozen new apprentices to help around in the tower. Some are a very promising lot and might advance to aides. She is also requesting in this Rainbow Crystalline Sands."

"W-why are they bothering me with all this stuff?" Harry asked in a pleading tone as he put his head in his hands. "I gave them the money, why can't they just go ahead and carry on?" For as much as he enjoyed regular updates, he has been swamped by all these requests coming in.

Did he know anything about planting rare magical plants? No! Did he how to raise an army or train it? No! Did he know anything of what went into creating a new magical item? No!

But still his they asked for his opinion or his advice when he was clueless as a little babe.

"It is their duty to update you as their liege lord, and it is your duty to approve or disagree with that is going on, my lord." the house-elf answered as he pulled up his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sighing, Harry grunted out a "Fine." Then in a more somber tone he continued, "Give her my congratulations on hiring all those little helpers. Also, tell her that her request is approved, she can have this magic sand- though I really do not know what she needs it for."

"Now the Matriarch of the Greenhill tribe asked you...." with that the house-elf carried on and once again Harry really felt like strangling him.

\---------------------------------------------

Sitting in the gardens out back, Harry was enjoying his tea and snacks while taking in the wonderful sights. However just then Tobry walked in with a bow of his head, "My lord," he said, "Lieutenant Alex is here out in the training yard."

Sighing Harry saw that all good things much come to an end, "Well then," he said as he got up from his chair, "let us not make the Lieutenant wait for us."

Nodding his head, the house-elf led him out of the gardens, down the many winding paths of the castle, and towards the training yard.

Before he even reached the place he could spot the militant man from the archways up above. Coming down the steps, Rem picked out his training uniform which was a simple baggy shirt and pants which were patted from the inside and a good pair of training shoes.

Putting them on and walked into the training yard, there were many training dummies scattered around, with two weapon racks to either side, targets ranges at the far corner, and even some muggle amenities like bench presses, weights, and other types of equipment.

Alex standing right in the center and once spotted him, he greeted with a bow, "My Lord."

"There is no need for all that Alex," Harry said as he waved it off. "You are my instructor after all for the day in the sword."

When Harry received a missive from the Commander that he would be sending the Lieutenant his way to teach him the sword, surprise was the least of his feelings. He just speaking in passing when he said the man had to teach him.

But for the last couple days, he has been coming here to do exactly what he wished for.

"I will keep that in mind to be more casual, my lor-... Harry."

"Well, it is the effort that counts," Harry replied.

"Yes, let's began with the stretches," he said as they started to do a variety of different stances. Some were really easy as he just had to spin around his hands, others were taxing as he had to keep them up for a while, and some really pushed the limit of his bendability.

Then it was endurance training as Alex had him running some laps around the training yard. After that it was strength training as Alex had him lifting some weights. Followed by....

Soon all of it blurred together as the man pushed him to his limits. However, that was only just the beginning, once all the exercises were done it was time for the real deal, what he came here for, sword training.

"Alright," Alex said as he passed him a wooden sword, "today we will be covering Sword Stances! Namely the 14 basic sword stances."

Listening up, Harry was at rapt attention as the martial man went off into a deep, detailed explanation. After that he had Harry try them out, "Yes, make your legs spread out like that. Back straight. Tighten your grip, but not too tight or else it will be your sword controlling you, not the other way around."

"Like this?" Harry asked once he got it down.

"Yes, yes, good. Now can you tell me what it is?" he quizzed.

"An on-guard stance, correct?" he asked as if h already got it right. With just one explanation from the man, he already got all the basic stances down, plus now that he should him his muscles already memorized them as well.

He did not know what was at work here, but he was feeling pretty awesome with himself.

"Okay," Alex said, "show me the high guard stance."

Doing as commanded as he raised the sword high over his head like he was protecting himself from a eagle strick over head. Suddenly his new instructor drew out his own practice sword and before Harry could even shout a stop or flinch back. He jumped up into the air like a soaring bird and came down at him like a falling rock.

Practice sword banging against practice sword, it was only through some miracle or his feets freezing up that he kept still and in his sword stance that he blocked the blow.

"Good," Alex called out as he jumped back and landed a few feet away from him.

Harry was about to shout at the man and question if he lost his mind attacking his own life lord like that. Yet before he could even do that, he called out with a smile on his face, "Now shoulder guard!"

Reacting instinctively like an animal that wanted to preserve his or her own life, he brought his practice wooden sword over to his right shoulder and right in time. The armed and very dangerous man came at him with an upturned lunge.

Blocking the blow, he was pushed back a few steps in the sandy training yard as his feet dug across the sandy ground.

Having no time at all to catch his breath, the sword wielding manic called out again, "Now Low Gaurd." As he spun around and came at him with a low sweeping blow.

It was only at the last few seconds that he brought his practice sword low, protecting his shins that he blocked the blow once again.

"Excellent," the man exclaimed, "Now center guard!" he said as he came at him with a thrust to his chest.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to block this blow as his arms weren't coming up to fast and Alex's thrust was already a few inches away from his ribcages. Seeing that wouldn't be the correct answer, he decided not to follow his instructions and dodge.

There was no way he was going that this blow head on, he wasn't sp sure that his poor ribs would survive that. Thus bending back all the way until he was forming an L-shape, and putting his back into it or for this matter- the leak of it. He dodged the thrust by just an inch of hair as the thrust came whistling right above his nose.

Getting back up, Harry did not expect the pat on the back he got from the Lieutenant as the man exclaimed, "Well done, my lor- Harry!" he said as he was still seemingly still getting used to calling him by his name.

"But, but I did not put up a center guard like you called out?" he worded into a question.

"So," he said with a shrug, "what matters is that you follow your instinct. They are what gets you out of trouble and saves your life."

"So what was that all about?" he asked. If the man was only testing his instincts couldn't he gave gone about it in a more simpler way? For a moment there he was sweating bullets as he blocked everything within an inch of his life.

"It was too fold," the Lieutenant answered as he stuck out two fingers. "One was to see if you can utilize the stances under pressure. The second as I stated was to see if you would follow your instincts."

Grumbling under his breath, Harry said nothing more about the matter. This was training after all and he was going to be pushed to the limit and be called on to dangerous things like always, but that did not mean he had to like it.

"Well let us call it a day," the sword wielding manic said as he put away his practice sword. "Tomorrow we can start with how to dodge and parry, how does that sound my lord.. I mean Harry."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he walked out of the training yard and back to the sidelines where Rem was waiting for him with a towel and some refreshments.

"Thanks," he said as he took the offered towel and wiped at his forehead. Then taking some of the freshly squeezed lemonade, he patted the cute blue haired maid on the head and whispered to her, "I think very dutiful and devoted maids like you deserve a proper reward from Masters, what do you think?"

Giggling delightfully in answerer, she used her hands to cover up the slight blush creeping up her face. Harry inched closer to her until his warm breath was beating against her ear. "Come to my rooms tonight, and I will show you how appreciative I am."

With that, he stepped back and called out to the Lieutenant, "hey Alex do you want some refreshments before you head out."

"No," the man answered with a shake of his head, "I best be going now, lot of recruits wait back for me at the Fortress and I got to get them ready in shape before they start any advance training at all."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," he waved to the man as he seemingly jumped up on the railings on the second floor, then up on to the open roof of the training yard. Suddenly a big great Griffin of brown and white feather and fur appeared from the sky with a loud screech, jumped on it back both of then were away into the sky.

Everything Harry sees that sword wielding manic take off on his mount, it is a truly a sight for sore eyes.

After his sword lessons were concluded for the day, it was a short lunch for him made by the maids then it was to his family's library. The place was big as the Black family's library with rows upon rows of books. The few differences of his family's library then the black was that this place had proper lighting for one, the stained glass windows shined down the bright warm rays of sun here.

There were soft golden lights that light up the place from the inside, with books on much lighter thoughts such as angelic magic, nature magic, elemental magic, light magic, chrono magic, solar magic, illusion magic, season magic, life magic, order magic, white arts, mystic magic, creation magic, and so forth.

However, as much as he wished it were, they were not what he was here to cover.

It seems like the learning never stopped for him. Everyday Tobry laid out the reading materials he would be coving.

These were matters concerning the way of the land, the art of war, the method of administration, information on economics, points on maritime life, ways of ruling, the art of politics, forming alliances, reading treats with other races, the craft of intrigue, knacks of trading, making betrothal, and the list went on and on.

Slowly, but assuredly he was learning everything that a lord had to do and be. Even if this was a life time of learning that most noble children would have been drilled into since their birth, he devoted it all like he was going through a feast.

Once that was finished up, the three tiny little fairies would come fluttering into the library to begin his lessons on the Fey Language.

Recalling their conversation a few few ago....

"So what did you guys want to teach me?" he asked as stood right before him with their butterfly-like resting.

"We are going to teach you how to make better use of your magic," the goth looking fairy answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We are talking about the pig gibberish that you European wizards like to use," Bravegrass stated, cutting to the heart of things.

"What wrong with my Latin?" Harry inquired in an offended tone. That took him a hard long year to master back in first year all the while he had play catch up with pure bloods who already were fluent in it.

"No it is not that," the shy fairy answered.

"Yeah," Twistyweb said with a sigh as if she just hated the fact that she needed to talk to communicate. "It is just your wizarding language is very common and it's that close to the source of magic."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked for the second time as if he sounded like a broken recorder.

\---------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart


	42. Chapter 39: Lordship Duties Pt. 2

"It is just your wizarding language is very common, and it is not that close to the source of magic."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked for the second time as if he sounded like a broken recorder on repeat.

"What she means is that all language is derived from the Words of Creation, this is the first words ever spoken and is the very language of the universe. Just speaking one word of it has very powerful effects," Fluttershy began to explain and as she spoke each word her confidence built up until she was speaking clearly and confidently.

He never knew that she was a scholar but now that she was in her role, she was rocking it. "Ever language out there whether it be the Celestial language, Dark Speech, Old Tongue, Draconic language, or even God Speech tries to replica the Words of Creation and they come out with a varying degrees of successes.

Your Latin that most of you European wizards and witches use is common because it is far away from the true essence of the Words of Creation. Thus to better streamline and optimize your magic you need a better language."

"So the Fey language it is," Harry finished for her as he finally got the full picture.

All of the sudden, realizing she had spoken more than a few words, the little scholarly fairy went back to being her sky old self. All she squeaked out through the folds of her butterfly like wings that covered her up was a, "Yes."

"Mhm," Harry said as he rubbed at his chin while giving the three fairies a once over. Then finally speaking up, he stated like it was a fact which it was, "but you are not fey, right? You are fairies, don't you have your own tongue you speak?"

"Yes, we have our own language," Fluttershy answered as she went slightly red in the face.

"But you are an outsider," Bravegrass simply stated.

"Anyways, the Fey langue is still more powerful than ours," Twistyweb answered with a sigh. "It is the language that nearly all creatures that inhabited nature use."

"Okay," Harry said, he could understand wanting some privacy especially with his kind, wizards, going around enslaving them and a whole bunch of other creatures. Regardless they are still kind enough to teach him tongue which in this case equates to more power.

"Okay let's began," Fluttershy said, "the language of the fey is called Sylvan. It was created by...."

\---------------------------------------------

Coming back to the hear and now, Harry sounded out the alphabet of the language out loud with the fairies correcting each mistake he made. He was a bit frustrated that he was still trying to master the alphabet of this weird tongue which were strange shapes.

However, as the tiny little fairies put it he was making excellent progress. The more powerful a language got the more difficult it became to learn and master. Even they, who have been speaking this language for numerous years have a long way to go to master it.

One example that they gave him was about an order of monks that live high on top of a mountain, secluding themselves for countless years there just so they could learn a single shout, i.e dragon word.

Harry really had to praise them for their dedication, he knew for sure he couldn't commit himself to do that for years on end. Nevertheless, it really put into perceptive everything, no wonder wizards choice a much easier language- it sure as hell gets the job done much quicker. Still, they are giving away that much needed potency he desperately required if he wanted to defeat Voldywonks once and for all or go toe to toe with old fool.

Once his lessons with the fairies where done it was right back to the paperwork for him. After that, he had a dinner which was a fine affair as the day was coming to a near end.

Once he was finished eating, Sirius would come by for his Battle Magic classes. He did try to invite his godfather over to his family's castle, in his opinion it had much better lighting. That ancestral; home of the Blacks was really more akin to a haunted house than anything else.

However, the older wizard would always go weird when he raised that question and simply answers that he was needed at the house. Plus he had to take care of some price matters.

He wondered what the hell had him hanging around that place for since he knew he hated the house. Moreover, his mother was still around at that place.

To call her still around would be sending the wrong message since she is as dead as a doorknob could be, and was buried long ago. However, it is her portrait that still keeps a part of her bound to this material world.

If anything that more than anything made him glad he was far away from that place, always walking up to her shrieking and curse is no way to get by.

Still, the older man came by every day to carry out his training, and today he came out to the courtyard to wait for his arrival.

Just then he saw a creature zipping by across the sky like a lightning bolt, immediately he could tell what it was, a Hippogriff. Considering all the time he spent visiting the Roost so much these past couple days, and now he basically knew all Griffin-kin creatures there were like the back of his own hand.

However, this was not some random Hippogriff from the Roost, no, from its Stormy Grey feathers, its snowy white claws and hind legs. He knew who it was, Buckbeak!

Landing in the courtyard the Hippogriff let out a happy chip when he saw him, and Harry smiled back at it. He remembered the times he would come visit it in the rooftop abode it made its nest in.

Making his way over, Harry spotted his godfather on the Hippogriff back and watched as he jumped off.

"Hey," Harry greeted as he stood at the precipice.

"Ah, bring it in," Sirius said as he gave him a bear of a hug.

Returning it, they broke off and Harry turned to the Hippogriff, "How are you doing, Buckbeak?"

Answering with a chitter, the eagle/horse hybrid held itself a loft, but Harry could see how happy it was to see him and to be here as well.

Looking around, Harry did not spot the person he was looking for, thus he turned to his godfather and asked, "Is she still not coming?"

Understanding who he was talking about, the older man answered with a sad shake of his head.

Sighing, Harry really did not understand how women even though one second they were perfectly happy with you the next they were brewing up a storm. It was like they were a whole different creature on to themselves.

After that intimate night that they shared on his birthday, Tonks was a no show for the last couple days for their battle magic training sessions. He would admit he might have entrapped her with his wicked ways, but there was no denying that they both came out satisfactory.

Deciding no to keep his mind stuck on her, Harry's eyes drifted back to Buckbeak, at least he would not be changing his mood with the wind.

Seeing that the creature's eye was glued to the massive mountain right to the back of the castle, he asked with a grin, "You want to go up there?"

Answering for him was Sirius, "Yep, this is best for him he could be with his own kind and doesn't have to be cooped up in the attic anymore." Even as he said that, Harry could see that his godfather was sadden to see his friend go.

They must have been through a lot ever since they got away from Hogwarts. Him escaping the dementor kiss, and it escaping the ax.

Giving a sad whine, the Hippogriff looked torn, slapping it on the rump, Sirius stated, "Go on, I will visit when I can," as he did his best to present a smile.

Giving him one final look, Buckbeak took off into the air and they both watched as it flew towards the mountain.

"Must have been hard to let him go, huh?" Harry tried to comfort.

"Isn't always," he answered as he gave the creatures figure a final wave. "Now," he said as he spun around to face him with a pleasant grin back on his face. "How has Lordship been treating you?"

Harry nearly did a double-take at the 180 degree flip, but at this point, he already got used to his godfather's personality. "Tedious," he simply replied.

"Hahaha," laughing uproariously, the older wizard smacked him on the back to comfort him. "Well, I know what will cheer you up, some good old battle magic training."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said as he cracked his neck, this was really one of the only things he could look forward to. "Kicking your ass, is one of my favorite past times."

"Oh-ho-ho," Sirius laughed in one that didn't sound that pleasant, "You sure have gotten a bit mouthy with all that power huh? Well as your guardian it is my duty to get ride of that insufferable grin."

"Ow, this one," Harry asked as he pointed to his face where a shit eating grin was plastered to it, "oh this just my victory smile. If it makes you uncomfortable just tell me, I can understand not wanting to live with the shame."

Patting him on the shoulders, the older wizard gave him a hard squeeze which nearly got a grimace out of him and he whispered to him with that smile still on his face which really did not fit with his cold eyes that promised a whole lot of pain. "Let's get to the training mats, huh! We will see who can not live with the shame of 117 defeats to only 3 victories."

"Ahh, you admit it," Harry exclaimed as he pointed his finger at him in triumphant. "I knew those three matches were mine."

"My mistake," the animagus tried to correct, but it was too late as his younger counterpart was doing a little victory jig.

Glancing at how happy he was, the Black family head decided to just give him the small victory, however soon he would be wiping off the grin from his face.

\------------------------------------------

Dodging the Bombarda that came hurtling towards, Harry rolled on the ground, and glanced over at the wall the training room's wards absorb the spell. He had to say that was a very close one indeed as he only ducked under that by the hair on his head.

Today it seemed like Sirius was going nearly all out on him as he pulled out all the stops. Maybe it was the taunting he done earlier, but he and his godfather always kept up that sort of relationship were they joked and quipped around.

No, something else seem to be on bothering him and at the forefront of his mind.

Coming up from the floor, Harry shouted, "Wait, wait," as he held his hands out right in time since the tip of Sirius's wand was lighting up with a spell at the ready and pointed right at him.

Magical light fading as the older wizard drew back his spell which had to be really advance stuff since he sure as hell did not have any clue how to take back a spell he already cast.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked as he seem to come back into focus as a grin split his face, however, somehow it looked a bit off as it didn't have any of that life it usually does. "Are you giving up already? Where was all that trash talk a few moments ago."

"No, it is not that," Harry said as he tried his best to collect himself. The older wizard really put him through the wringer.

"What is it then?" Sirius posed, this time with a raised eyebrow.

"Something is off with you today," the younger wizard answered as he narrowed his eyes at his older counterpart.

"What do you mean?" he demanded as his eye narrowed a bit in of an affront. "I am perfectly alright. Let's go back to our match, I will be kind enough not to count this as your loss."

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head, refusing to budge an inch. He hated confronting the very man who took him in and took on the task of raising him. But deep down, somehow, he knew he had to.

"I do not know what going on, but you have been off these last couple days and acting weird," Harry pointed out.

"Pfft," Sirius said as he waved his accusation off with a laugh and a wave. "There is nothing wrong, pup, trust me, okay."

"NO," Harry repeated, this time in a near shout. He knew his godfather real well, and when he was hiding something he would always hide it through a laugh or a joke. And if that response didn't send clear signals, then he did not know what did.

"You come by every day like your mind is somewhere else and, and.... You refused to stay here."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the older wizard asked with a hands upraised.

"Everything," he answered, "when you came here I could tell how much you loved this place. It has all the good memories you could ever what, but nooo. You decide to stay at the one place where you hated to your very core, the place wh-where she was," he said, not needing to mention who she was since they both clearly knew.

"Come on, pup," Sirius said as he tried to dissuade him, "I- I...."

"I what?" Harry demanded, "I know you were hiding something."

"No, I am not," Sirius insisted.

"Yes, you are," Harry declared.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I...."

"AAAA," Harry shouted as he rubbed his forehead, "this is not getting us anywhere." Turning back to face his godfather, he decided to take a different tact, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, he comforted, "Come on, Sirius, you know you can tell me anything right? It is me and you against the world, really!"

Remaining silent for a long time, Harry thought for a long moment that he was not getting anything at all from him, until he broke it with a near whisper of an answer. "I have been learning from my mother a bit here and there."

"You have been WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed as he heard his answer.

What came next was something Harry never expected, Sirius face seem to go through numerous expressions until it settled on ire. "Now you listen here," he said as he wagged his finger at him, his mannerism totally reminded him of Mrs. Tonks, his cousin who he was so different from.

"I will take no back talk or any nonsense from you, Harry James Potter!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said as he held out his hands to try to calm him down, "I was just a bit surprised, that all and...."

"And what?" he asked sharply still irritated with him.

"Well," he answered as smooth faced as he could be, "I never pegged you as the sort of man who would be running back to his mother's skirt."

Pausing for a long while as they stood face to face, Sirius finally burst out, "Ow, why you little shit. I am going to crack your back until you are crying to the high heavens for forgiveness."

Breaking out in laughter, Harry couldn't help himself when he saw that very much peeved expression on his godfather's face.

Settling down, Sirius once again spoke up, clarifying himself, but somehow Harry felt like he was doing it for himself as much as he was doing it for him. "I have been back at the ancestral home these past couple days with my mother's portrait. You could say we came to a sort of agreement- if she did not want me to drag the family's name in the dirt anymore or have it taken over by Malfoy upstarts, she would have to teach me how to be Head of the House and all the duties and tasks it entails."

Saying nothing, Harry wondered how the man went about doing that, from the few encounter he had with that witch back at the estate, she was nothing if not unwavering especially with the way she cursed and screamed at them day in day out.

"So I have been learning from her if you would and I visited all the estates, lands, and other assets we had in Great Britain."

"Why?" Harry asked, cutting off the older man.

Turning to look at him, Sirius asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why would you do all that? I know you, and you hate anything that has to do with the Black Family written on it. Why would you put yourself through all this?" No matter how many times he thought it over he could fathom why the man would want to be even seven feet near all this.

From all he knew about his godfather, he has always been running from his family all his life. Even back at Gringotts when Gorkit offered the Balck family Lordship ring to him to prove that his now the rightful master of the house, he still ran from it under the guise of later.

So why in god's name would he start getting into the affairs of the family he wanted nothing to do with?

Sighing, Sirius face him head-on right in the eyes and simply answered, "For you, pup. I say how you were ready to tackle your duties while all I can do is hide from them. Now there will be no more of that.

Plus I know you need as much help as you could get for this coming war, and if it means taking up the mantle of the Black family, then I would do it," he said as if resid to his fate.

Harry had no words to express himself, the man always went above and beyond for him l-like a.... father would for their own son.

"Thank you," Harry simply said as he hung his face low to hide his expression.

"Don't worry about it," as the man did a 180 degree flip once again from somber to cheerful. "We both can suffer together, so there is that at least. Plus," he added, "we can get away next week for 5 whole days as the World Cup is coming up soon."

"Yea," Harry hoarsely replied as he quickly dabbed at his damp cheek. "That sounds good to me!"

*OMAKE*

Lying in bed as Harry was reading up on some stuff that Tobry assigned him, he heard a slight knock at his door and looked up from his book.

"Who is it?" Harry called out.

"It's me, master~ a voice he knew very well called out from the door.

"Come in," Harry said as he closed his book shut.

Walking into his room was Rem and the first thing Harry noticed was how little clothing she was wearing. All she had on was a light blue pair of panties and bra which only hid her nipples and did nothing for everything else.

"What''s the occupation?" Harry asked with a grin.

Pouting, the blue haired maid answered back, "did you forget your promise, Master! I came for my reward for being a good little maid~"

"Ow, yes, how could I forget. Well," Harry said as he threw his sheets to the side, "I will just have to make sure to reward you doubly for remaining me!"

\-----------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch!


	43. Interlude – Sirius's adventure Pt. 1

NEW POV*

Walking down the halls of his family's ancestral home, Sirius wondered to himself for the hundredth time what he was doing. He had no love for this place. It held too many bad memories and too few good ones.

But he had to do what he must so that he could survive and, most importantly, his godson as well.

Remembering that little bugger, a smile split his face; who would have expected that he would one day be responsible for a kid. He sure as hell didn't, and he never knew that it would be so fun.

It was like having James around at times!

Shaking his head, he got rid of that thought. Harry was his own person, he might be similar to James, but there were also times he resembled Lily at times.

Nevertheless, if he wanted both of them to come out of this war alive, he had to do this.

Taking a turn in the dark, gloomy hallway, Sirius ran into his family's miserable house-elf. Seeing how suspicious the house-elf was acting, he narrowed his eyes at it and asked, "Kreacher, what are you up to?"

Muttering under his breath, the thing bowed its head to him in respect, and answered back, "Nothing, Master B-black."

Taking a second glance at it, Sirius really wondered for the dozenth time what that little punk did to get this wretched thing this obedient. He really worked some magic on the thing for it to give him an ounce of respect.

"Carry on then," Sirius said, then added in a growl, "and I better not see you getting up to your antics."

"Yes, Master," the beastly thing rasped, and it was on its way with its back hunched as usual. For a moment there, Sirius could have sworn he saw a necklace around its neck, but he waved it off since there was no one that could have given it accessories without risking its release.

Continuing on his way, Sirius reached the wall way with countless portraits of Black family members of old. He remembered the few times he had come here as his mother went on and on about all the great Blacks, and he always found it arduous.

Arrogant men and women lined the hallway, cruel in nature with hearts as black as their surnames, and with a mean, nasty streak as wide. All of them looked at him with a varying degree of disappointment, and dislike as if he had failed the family for being so weak and soft.

Finally, he reached the portrait he came here to visit. "Hello, mother," Sirius greeted the living portrait of Walburga Black, the last Matriarch of the House. It has been a decade or two since he has last seen her, and it seems like she went spiraling downward. The once pristine slender woman who held such might and power was now a podgy crazed mess of an old woman.

It appears that she went mad in her latter year with the death of all her family members. Sirius might have found it pitying long ago, and his heart might have ached for her, but now there was none of that anymore as all love and feeling left for her long ago.

"What are you doing here, BLOOD-TRAITOR!!!" the woman shouted once she saw him.

Grinning up at her, Sirius replied in a mocking answer, "Well, I came to greet my mother, of course. What kind of son would I be if I didn't come by to say hi?"

"You are no son of mine," the woman growled like a dog ready to bite and tear of his face. "I disowned you a long time ago, now get out of my sight."

"Come, come," Sirius said, still in his jovial mood like he did not hear the clear revile in her tone. "I am the last remaining Black, mother! Do you really want to kick me out, and have this family all but cease to exist and be forgotten in the streams of time?"

"YES," the woman answered as she had a glowing maddening look in her eyes, "I rather have that than see you lead this family. You are weak and pathetic and would drag our family name in time. I would NOT have that, ever!"

"Alright," Sirius said with a shrug, "if that is how you feel, then I best be going on my way." With that, he made to leave before one of the portraits shouted.

"ENOUGH of this Walburga!"

"Hey, great-great-grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black," Sirius waved at the man who used to be the past Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Ignoring him, the black-haired man's eyes were only on the old Matriarch, daring her to say anything.

From on the left, a woman sniffed out loud and asked her descendant, "Do you wish the Malfoys to take over the family."

"Hey, Aunt Elladora," Sirius greeted the woman who began the family tradition of beheading house-elves.

However, he was once again ignored as the other Blacks took up the chant of, "There is no way I am letting those upstarts take over."

"Yea," someone else agreed, "how did we even mix blood with those bootlickers?"

"It was Walburga's mistake to allow a daughter of the Black family to marry that ingrate!"

"That is enough from all of you," a dignified man shouted over all the noise.

"Hey, grandpa," Sirius greeted the man.

"Hello, to you, grandson," the man answered with a soft smile. Then turning back to his daughter, he growled, "Sirius is still the heir and can become Lord anytime he wishes. From old head to new head, you can respectfully give him your blessing, but it doesn't matter if you don't. A son of house Black will lead this family, no matter what you think or feel, daughter."

Giving her father, Arcturus Black, a narrowed glare, the woman finally turned back to her son with a sour look in her face and uttered. "I give you my blessing!"

"Thank you," Sirius bowed.

Before he could move on, the insufferable woman whispered, "It should have been you!"

Stiffening for a moment, Sirius looked up at her with blank eyes and stated, "Regulus would have been here, mother, leading this family as you so wished, if you didn't push him to that mad man."

Turning from her, he looked at the room at large and declared, "Now, let's get everything back into running order!"

\-----------------------------------------

"Hey Lupin," Sirius bellowed out as he walked into the living room where the werewolf was having a smoke on a pipe while reading the daily newspaper.

Rolling up his newspaper, the man looked up at his best friend and in a bit of an annoying voice asked, "What is it? Can't you see I am reading the newspaper!"

"Forget that," Sirius said as he waved that off, "I need you to come with me."

"And where do you want to take me?" the werewolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, don't sound like that," Sirius said in a grumble.

"Don't sound like what?" the browned hair man asked.

"Like that," Sirius pointed off, "It is like I am leading you to your doom."

"Well, to be honest, if you and James haven't led me from one bad situation to another, I guess I won't have sounded like this."

"Come on," Sirius said as he gave his mate a pat on the back, "We will be in and out just like that."

"When have I ever heard you say that before?" the mustached man asked no one in particular. "Oh, I remember, countless times," turning to look at his friend, he asked, "Anyways, where do you want to go?"

"To my family's properties," the old prisoner answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you haven't been taken over by a doppelganger?" Lupin asked his friend as a concerned look crossed his face.

Giving him a blank look, he returned his question with one of his own. "If I was a shapeshifter pretending to be me, would I be sharing that particular fact?"

"No," the werewolf answered begrudgingly, "but this is so not you. What the hell are you even doing here."

Sighing, Sirius turned to his companion and simply answered, "I am doing this for Harry!"

Nodding his head, Lupin said nothing more on the subject and followed his friend until they finally reached the first property along their journey, the Black Estate.

The hold was on top of a hill that overlooked the ocean, dark currents beat against the craggy cliff walls with dark, dead trees taking up the surrounding of the hill side. The structure was made of dark grey stones that left a shadow across the land and it looked as if it would devour you whole.

All in all, the place was indistinguishable from a haunted house where ghosts and ghouls would have made it their home.

All Sirius could do was shake his head, his family was always a melodrama for the dark and foreboding.

Just as they came out of the clearing and were about to go up the slight rise, Lupin held out his hand calling a halt to their steps.

"What wrong?" Sirius asked his friend.

Ignoring him for a short moment, the man went on sniffing the air like a dog who caught a scent, "I smell humans," he growled as his eyes glowed a sickly yellow shade.

"What, but how?" Sirius asked, "that has to be impossible! My grandfather made it clear that this place was abandoned."

"Well, your info is incorrect," Lupin stated, "I smell- sniff, sniff- 17, 18, 19, 20 men just in the surrounding area, more have to be inside as well."

"Fucking shit," the dog animagus cursed. "Do you think that another family is moving on the Blacks?"

"It would seem so," Lupin said with a shrug, "but didn't you say your mother made sure to hide her passing from the outside world?"

"Yea," Sirius answered with a shrug, "she was always a conniving bitch," he muttered the last sentence to himself.

"Mmm, so whoever did this must be real ballsy to make a move this big against Walburga Black, or just plain stupid."

"Maybe," Sirius said as he rubbed at his chin, "they have inside information she died and now are trying to pick at all the lands and wealth left by a now extinct family."

"Yea, but who would have that sort of insider information?" Lupin asked his mate.

"Well if we just stand here all day we will never find out," Sirius answered. "Come on. I know a secret path into the estate."

Nodding, the werewolf followed behind as the Black family head leading him down a winding road. Before long, they came up to a secret door, hidden by leaves and tigs. Prying it open they soon entered into the estate.

Walking down the dark halls, they made sure to silently avoid all the invaders until they finally reached one of the side towers. From there, they had the perfect view of the lay of the land.

"Look," the werewolf said as he was first to spot one of the invaders off in the distance.

"I don't have you enchanted werewolf senses," Sirius grumbled, "tell me what you see!"

"It seems like we have soldiers here," Lupin answered as his eyes glowed a sickly yellow once again.

"From whose house?" Sirius asked as he tried to make out what his friend was seeing.

"It is the Malfoy's men," Lupin answered, "I know that green and black colors from anywhere with that big M."

"So they couldn't wait until I croaked, huh?" Sirius mused out loud as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"It seems so," his friend agreed.

"Mmm, it must have been Cissy, who let them in then," Sirius inferred, "or else there would have been no way that they could have gotten in without being torn to pieces by the gargoyles," he said as he pointed to the gruesome statues that lined the perches. "Or whatever nasties my family keeps around to hold off invaders," he added as an afterthought, knowing better that this would have been all his family would have had on hand.

"Why would your mother allow her to be keyed into the family wards after she was married off?" Lupin asked as confusion was written all over his face.

Snorting out loud, the wizard simply answered, "She was always the apple of my mother's eye. The perfect mix of her two sisters, with Bell's cruelty and Dromeda's brain in equal mix."

"Well, that worked out perfectly," Lupin joked.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to kick them out," Sirius declared.

"And how would that pan out?" the werewolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty badly for them," the animagus answered as he gestured to the invading soldier's direction with a growl.

"No, not that," Lupin said with a shake of his head, "I mean they are going to find out your active around these parts and are aiming to get your family's assets in order."

"So what?" Sirius barked out, letting his anger get the best of him, "I just let them roll into town and take everything?!"

"Yea," the werewolf simply answered, "if the Malfoys know you are around they would gladly send some men after you to take care of you, and then there would be nothing at all stopping them from taking over your family."

Grumbling under his breath, the wizard knew his friend was right but to just allow them to do this galled.

"Listen," Lupin said as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Once your name is cleared, you can go before the Wizengamot and expose this illegal occupation of your land."

"What you think that makes me happy?" Sirius asked out loud, but he was started to calm down and come around to his mate's view.

"Well," the werewolf said as he spread his arms wide, "this does give you clear justifiable Casus Belli!"

Smiling as a wolfish grin slowly spread across his face, Sirius barked out in a loud responding laugh, "Yes, yes it does, indeed!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

In a smoke covered region where the ashes fell from the sky like rain, and rivers of lava ran across the earth. Two men suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"The Hunting Grounds should be right over there," Sirius stated as he pointed to caverns that lead deeper into the volcanos.

"Who the hell makes a sanctuary here?" the werewolf asked he cast a few fire protection spells on himself.

Doing the same as his companion, Sirius answered with a grin, "this is the perfect place for those mutts. Or else they would have run wild on the countryside."

Shaking his head, they continued on their way until they reached a ruined castle, the place was made of dark brimstone and it looked to have stood there for centuries on end.

Walking with, they passed the ruined rubble until they came to a large elegant tunnel that had decorations of dogs in savage poses. Without stopping they entered the dark foreboding gap and at their passing dark red wizard lights came on.

Inside there were more paints on the wall of different canines and they looked to be near to life, as if they would jump out at any moment and chomp down on them.

Suddenly they were caught unaware as they turned a corner and came face to face with a soldier who was dressed in green and blacks with a crest of two-winged serpents and a large M.

"Hey!" the family man-at-arms shouted as he pointed his wand at them, "who are you?"

Before the man could even say another word or react at all, two wands were upon him and then he dropped like a fly.

Coming over to him and bending down to study him, Sirius looked up to face his friend and asked, "How did you not catch a whiff of him."

"Blame this sulfur stench," the werewolf answered, "is that a Malfoy man?"

"Yep," the black family head answered as he began to drag the body away and hide it in an alcove.

"We got to get out of here then," Lupin stated as he made to leave.

"No," Sirius stated with a shake of his head, "I can not let them get their hands on any of the dogs."

"Did you not hear any of the stuff I said before?" the werewolf nearly shouted. "It is like it goes in one ear and comes out the other."

"I did," Sirius answered, "but if I do not do anything and these pansy snakes get their hands on any of the magical beasts, then a very bad situation will become a lot more worse."

"If you do this," Lupin said, "then you are alerting the Malfoys that you are here, and they might just go to the Ministry with this fact, and they will put you as the top priority. You can kiss it goodbye sneaking about in the country, rebuilding your family, and even raising Harry anymore."

"I know," Sirius said, "but hear me out for a moment."

Seeing that foolhardy look on his best mate's face, Lupin could already tell that he was in for a very crazy plan.

\----------------------------------

With the howls of a werewolf behind him and the terrified screams of countless men, Sirius ran deeper into the cavers. Already he could see gleaming eyes staring at him from the alcove and deep niches of the tunnels.

Sirius knew that his best mate could not hold a whole army back and distract them all day. Sooner or later, the Malfoy soldiers would reorganize and overwhelm the werewolf. Thus time was of the essence.

Without stopping or daring to look back, Sirius finally knew he reached the correct place as he saw mammoth-sized three-headed dogs napping about.

The only word to describe them was terrifying as their paws looked like they could rake mountains, and their jaws could chew trains. These were his family's ultimate weapons, Cerberus.

Picking his was carefully and making sure to not step on any tails or paws, Sirius had no idea how these creatures would react to him after he was apart from them for decades on end.

So it was best to be careful than to be sorry later; there was no way he was taking his chances with magical beasts that could squish him overhead with only one stomp. Making sure to tread lightly, Sirius had his eyes set on only one figure, the motherload of it all, one Cerberus that was nearly the size of a mountain that dozed off in the center of the chamber.

However just as he was halfway there one of the Cerberus stirred.

\---------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart

\---------------------------

Cerberus: https://www.ancient-origins.net/artifacts-other-artifacts/gate-hell-guardians-were-used-ward-people-deadly-cave-009225


	44. Interlude – Sirius's adventure Pt. 2

Picking his way carefully and making sure not to step on any tails or paws, Sirius had no idea how these creatures would react to him after he was apart from them for decades on end.

Just as he was halfway through the throng, one of the Cerberus stirred.

Freezing in place, the wizard did his best to try and hold his breath, and stay as still as possible with not even a muscle moving an inch. Counting the seconds in his head, once he reached 100, he slowly turned to the one that stirred in its sleep, and thankfully it was back to snoozing.

Letting out a deep breath he did not even know he was holding back, Sirius wiped away at the sweat on his forehead and continued on his way.

However, unknown to him was that the Cerberus he imaged went back to sleep, actually opened one of its eyes, and stared at his receding back.

Wishing that he could somehow just run up to his target, the more rational and survivalist part of him kept a more cooler head. He made sure to keep on repeating 'slow and steady wins that race,' like it was a mantra.

It was one of Lily's favorite muggle quotes to James, him, and even Lupin at times when she wanted them to slow down and think through things when they come up with some of their more foolhardy and crazy plans.

Just thinking about it got a smile on his face, and his rattled nerves and beating heart started to slow down. Now that he was three quarters of the way there and could make out his quarry much clearer, there was a bit of spring in his steps.

However, suddenly he heard a bark coming from behind him and could feel the hot breath of something very big beating against his back and neck.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sirius turned around until he was face to face with three giant heads that stared at him with slightly tilted heads.

"FUCK," the wizard wore as he spun on his feet and started to run like hell.

The giant three-headed dog did not seem to want to lose track of him, so it gave chase while each of its steps sent mini earthquakes along the ground almost making Sirius fall onto the ground in a heap.

Sirius did not even dare to look back as all the yapping and barking was a good enough indication that the creature was still on his tail. From all around, he could see that the other Cerberus were walking up from their naps thanks to all the noises he good friend was making.

Sirius knew that he was in a real pickle, and as if that thought made the universe want to prove him even more wrong the Cerberus chasing him tried to lap him up. If he was thinking it through straight then the thing tried to just lick him, but he knew that couldn't be right.

Whatever the creature was trying, he did not want to find out, now it was time to transform and try to get out of here. He would have to find some other way to get these winged serpent's men out of his property.

Leaping underneath a paw that tried to squish him in his opinion, Sirius suddenly went from a man to a great black hound.

The giant three-headed dog looked around in confusion as a low whine echoed from all three of its throats. Pausing, Sirius gave the Cerberus a second look while in his dog form, somehow it kind of looked familiar.

Shaking his in his dog form which was more of a waggle, Sirius banished the thought, there was no way this murdering creature was familiar, he had to be losing his marbles. What he needed to do was get out of here before any of them could sniff him out, Cerberus had a very good scene of smell and their nose could catch just about anything- even a wizard pretending to be a regular dog.

Without any notice, a loud yawn echoed in the chamber sending waves of bellowing air through all the tunnels and caverns. Even some of the lava flowing down the walls and in the chamber started to warm up.

Looking up from the place he was hiding in, Sirius saw that the giant mount started to move until six eyes popped open. Coming up to its full height, the biggest Cerberus among them all stood tall with three different crowns on each head and its eyes resting on the previously rampaging Cerberus.

"Muderbeast," a clearly feminine voice spoke from the center head, "what are you doing running about like an idiot?"

"Muderbeast?" Sirius repeated to himself as he stared at the cowering three-headed dog with an unreadable expression.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, boy?" the head on the right asked as this time a clearly male voice spoke up.

Giving a low whine, the previously obnoxious dog tried to hide its heads as best it could while all its siblings looked on.

Before the three clearly leader Cerberus could speak up again, Sirius stepped out as he transformed back to his human form. "Great Begetters," the wizard called out as he respectfully bowed to the crowned Cerberus. Every head in the place turned to him, and if he wasn't a more braver man then he would have been wallowing in fear and terror.

"Please do not blame Muderbeast for this, all this racket was my fault and the blame of waking you up from your slumber lays at my feet."

Abruptly the third head on the left came a bit closer to him as it stretched its neck and took a whiff of him sending a small tornado at him. "You are a Black," it stated in a genderless voice.

"Yes," Sirius answered, "I am Sirius Black the new head of the family!"

"What are you doing sulking about?" the head on the right growled as it eyes narrowed on the wizard.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Sirius answered reluctantly, "I feared how you would react after not seeing a member of my family for years."

Snoring as a small bellow of wind swept through the chamber, the feminine head stated, "We are firm in our alliance with your family, boy, it is an insult for you to doubt us like that!"

"I did not mean that, and you have my deepest for the misunderstanding. I know that you, Cerberus, Masters of the Nether have been steadfast in their support of my family," Sirius declared. "But I just did not know how you would react to me, in particular."

"Yes, the wayward son," the head on the left uttered, "I remember you well, now. Both of your mother and grandfather spoke of you very often."

"I hope all good things," Sirius joked, however, he knew how nervous he was as he gave a weak smile.

"Your mother, not so much," the genderless voice answered, "but your grandfather, mmm, he saw you as a great change for your family, but he never knew whether it would be good or bad. So tell me, what would it be?"

Staring up at the Cerberus with a solid set of eyes, he answered with a shrug, "I do not know."

Abruptly they heard the low howl of some bestial creature from deep within the tunnels and the shouts of countless men. Turning back to the giant Cerberus, Sirius announced, "Oh, did I forget to mention, that your territory is being invaded by winged serpents men."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Woohoo," Sirius shouted from on the back of Murderbeast as if he was a cowboy back in the wild west. He charged ahead with countless giant three-headed dogs besides as they run up the tunnels, and it wasn't only the Cerberus he ran with. Countless different magical canine creatures also appeared out of the alcoves and tunnels from Blink Dogs who teleported in and out, to two-headed Hell Hounds who spewed out lava, Frenzy dog who seem to be covered in blood and with madness in their eyes, and Shadow Mastiff who staked out of the deep corners and shadow, plus Death Dogs who spread death and decay in their wake.

Finally, they all came upon the Malfoy men who looked shell shocked at the stamped of a myriad of magical creatures. None of them really had a chance as they were all bulldozed over and torn into when they fell.

"Lupin," Sirius shouted as he spotted his friends form on the ground. He looked to be in some very bad shape as there were deep gashed all over his body, his wolf mane was caked in blood all over from his enemies and himself, and he panting in and out on the ground.

Taking his wand out of his holster, Sirius cast a levitating spell on his wounded friend and brought him over to him. Slowly resting him on Murderbeast's back, he whispered to him in low comforting tones, "Rest, buddy, rest. You did an excellent job."

Nodding his head and closing his eyes, the werewolf slowly transformed back into a man, and his enhanced werewolf healing came into effect and his wounds slowly started to knit together.

Seeing that his companion would recover, Sirius turned back to the battlefield, he could see that the Malfoy men were already broken and had started to scatter. Victory was at hand!

However as if the universe wanted to prove him wrong again, Sirius heard some hissing coming from the tunnels and whoever was making them was approaching very fast. Then suddenly from out of one of the burrows, a giant snake's head appeared, then its body which was glistening green and black scales, finally its massive bat-like wings that stretched out. And it wasn't alone!

More of these Winged Serpent creatures appeared from the tunnels with riders on their heads until he counted a good twenty.

Cursing under his breath, deep down Sirius knew that this would happen, there was no way Lucius Malfoy would have sent his family's men here without the proper backup- whatever sort of asshole he was.

"Come on boy," Sirius growled as he patted the Cerberus he was riding, "let's set these snakes a lesson they will never forget."

Already the wizarding foot soldiers and the wizard knights riding on the backs of the Winged Serpent were getting back into order as they formed a proper line and held off the magical creatures.

However there was no way Sirius would allow that, whistling out loud to get the other Cerberus attention all he needed to do was make the proper gestures and they were behind him. Then without further ado, he charged as he let out a loud howl quite similar to that of a mad dog.

One of the wizarding knights must have spotting him gleaming in his green and black armor made of the same hide as the creature he rode. Stepping up, the serpent knight was ready to face him with wand in hand and his mount hissing green acid.

Snorting in contempt, Sirius focused on the spot right behind the wizard knight and suddenly apparate right there. Startled, the Bannerman had no time to react at all as Sirius launched a ray of very dark scorching flames at him.

Armor kicking into gear, his shielding came to life as it took the brunt of the spell, as for the rest, the man bore through the flames thanks to his strict training and scrap of magical resistance.

However the magical armor was totally toast as it was burnt in places and scorched all over.

Murderbeast too took advantage of their surprise attack as it tore into the winged serpent with its sharp, gleaming claw raking a whole gorge across its body and spilling its blood in fountains. Shrieking in pain the winged serpent went into a blind rage as it lashed out with its tail and smacked against the three-headed dog's body

Taking a tooth for tooth, the giant dog jumped at the snake and tore into its neck with all three heads.

Crying out shrilly the snake went mad as it began to start spitting acid at the giant dog, however Sirius quickly came to the rescue as he threw up a shield to protect his buddy.

But that was a mistake, a real big mistake as the knight sent a glob of acid of his own at the shield, caused it to shimmer and wain as the poison ate away at it.

Now they were at a stand still with the Cerberus holding on tight on the snake's neck, Sirius holding up the shield, the wizard knight casting endless acid bolts, and the Winged serpent spraying its own. Whoever gave in first was obviously the one to lose the battle and their life.

Abruptly one of the Cerberus head unclamped itself off the snake's neck then a pitch dark ball of flames gathered in its mouth. Then without further ado, it launched the attack in a wide beam at its enemy which encompassed the whole of the Winged serpent's head and its rider.

As the volatile attack slowly disappeared and the smoke was cleared all that was left were absolutely nothing whether it be of the wizard knight or the creature's head. Seeing no point in grabbing on, the other two heads let go of the serpent's neck and let its body drop to the floor.

Letting the shield drop, Sirius let out a long sigh of relief, it seems like he would live for another day. Slowly patted the Cerberus neck, Sirius looked around the battlefield, it would seem like the Malfoy men were overwhelmed even with their back up.

He could spot countless men laying about unmoving with some creatures already picking at their corpses. He could also see that the Winged Serpents where all dead as the Cerberus handled them by themselves.

However that did not mean his forces did not take any losses, there where an untold amount of more magical canine creaturs that were lying either dead, dying, or slowly bleeding on the floor.

Taking it all in, it sort of reminded him of days long past he would have wished he had forgotten about long ago. Jumping off his mount he gave it a pat again and let it have at the corpse of the Winged serpent it was drooling over.

Before he knew it, the Crowned Cerberus appeared in the battle field surveying everything with a keen eyes like a Monarch would have its domain.

"We could have sued your help," Sirius called out as he made his way over to the giant thing. From the corner of his eye, he could still spot the three downed Cerberus who laid there in a puddle of liquified flesh as the acid dripped down their ruined bodies.

Even if the losses of Cerberus where minimum compared to the rest of the other magical creatures, it still cut him deeply. Unlike the other magical canines his family has- who can produce countless litters for them, a Cerberus is rarely born every few decades.

"We would have loved to tear apart those little serpents," right head answered as the bloodlust was clear in its eyes. "But it was better for our children to bloody themselves against the spawn of Nāgas‎. We can not always be by their side."

Deep down Sirius knew that they were right and a very cold rational part of him knew it was best to test their metal now when the odds were stacking in their favor. However he still saw all the losses they suffered, and knew that if he/she/it stepped forward it would have all been over in a blink of an eye.

Ruthlessly putting down his dissatisfaction, Sirius announced, "Well I best be going now, but I will be back."

"Before you do," the central head called out, "here." Out of the blue, a pitch-black fang appeared right in the air before the wizard, picking it out of the air, Sirius turned it his hands.

He knew what this was, the first tooth, the item that would give him complete command of all creatures tied to his bloodline.

Nodding its head, Sirius swallowed it one gulp, he ate much worse in Azkaban so this was nothing. Then shaking his head like a dog, his eyes momentarily went pitch dark and back to normal.

SPeaking up, the head on the left stated, "We will see you soon I believe, Lord Black."

Turning around, Sirius still did not know how he felt about that title, but said nothing about it. Looking over he saw that his friend was already moving about as best he could but he had a serious limp in his leg.

Running up to him, he grabbed him before he fell headfisrt onto the ground and pulled up to his feet. "Hey, come on. I know I am the reckless one here, but you? I sure as hell never expect that coming from you."

Chuckling the werewolf immensely broke into fits of coughing, patting him on the back to ease his pain, Sirius reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a green vial. "Here," he said as he offered up the healing potion.

Taking it, the wizard quickly gulped it down in one motion and instantly his cheeks started to gain a red healthy glow. "Thanks," he breathed out as he started to stand on his own.

"You would think holding off a small army would be easy," he joked as he started to do some stretches.

"Would you look at that," Sirius laughed uproariously, "Lupin making jokes."

"Yeah, yeah," the werewolf waved off, "what do you think happens if you spent years with two jokers."

"I guess you are right," the Black family head noted as he smacked his friend on the back, "we were a great influence after all."

"You tell yourself that," Lupin stated. Gazing around and seeing all the death around, he shook his head to himself, "Let's go, don't we have other places to be."

"Yeah," the animagus said as he gazed the battle scene one more look and turned away from it. War, it truly is a pointless thing.

"Hey, Muderbeast," he called out before he apparated out of here. He still could not believe how big the thing had grown up, he remembered coming here with his father and brother and seeing how small it was as a pup.

Turning its head towards him as blood spilled down its muzzle, Sirius shook his head to himself. "I will be seeing you later, you little monster."

With that, they were both gone.

Suddenly appearing at his family's Black Host fortress, his jaws nearly dropped at what he saw.

\---------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart

\----------------------------

Here is just a taste of the many battles to come! Hope you enjoy it!

Winged serpent: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/A9Bxry

Spell: https://www.pathofexile.com/forum/view-thread/2134082


	45. Interlude – Sirius's adventure Pt. 3

"So where to next?" Lupin asked as he summed himself a new pair of clothing since his own was torn apart and matted with blood.

Turning around and giving his friend some privacy, Sirius answered, "It is to the Black Fortress where my family's army- the Black Host is posted to guard the Doom Pits. I will need to start rousing them up for the coming war!"

"Well then we best be going then," the werewolf stated as he finished putting on the last article of clothing.

Turning around, the wizard nodded his head in agreement, and they both apparated out of there in two silent pops.

Before they knew it they were in a landscape that made the volcanic area they were at before picturesque. Dark misty clouds swallowed the whole of the land in a tight grip, with red lightning flashing across the heavens, the land itself was dead or dying as if the life has been sucked from it even with the snow that littered the ground.

In the distance was a dark towering mountain with jagged rocks sticking out like spikes and on it was an evil foreboding fortress that stood serving the whole of the land.

However that was not what caught Sirius's attention, no it was obviously the giant Three-legged Crows in the sky and Winged serpent that were attacking the fortress.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lupin asked no one in particular as they watched this massive battle unfolding right before their eyes. On the defending side

"Those are Mort men," Sirius noted with narrowed eyes, he knew those banners better than anyone with the large green M and the twin crow perched on it.

"What the hell are they doing here?" the werewolf asked as gazed at the battlefield in wide wonder.

"They are here to contend for my family's holding and assets just like Cissy," Sirius simply answered as he wasn't really paying any attention to his friend.

His gaze was now focused on his family's army defense which was clearly going poorly, it seems like they never recovered just like the Potter family Griffin Legion with nobody at the helm or more accurately no sane person leading them.

If the two invading armies weren't fighting each other as much as they were his family's army then the fortress might have fallen a long time ago.

"Why? How? What?" Lupin tried to word out but couldn't find the correct words at all.

Understanding what he was trying to get at, Sirius stated, "Bellatrix, Cissy, and Dromeda weren't the only cousins I have. Amaryllis was another, and last I heard she is head of the Mort family after her husband, the old head of the house died under suspicious circumstances."

"So just like Narcissa, she wants to claim your family."

"Yep, exactly," Sirius nodded, "If my family was good for anything, then it is producing cutthroat and scheming women."

"I wonder how you even survived living with them under the same roof," Lupin wondered out loud.

Chuckling, Sirius shook his head, "That is exactly why I ran away from home. I was surrounded by she-devils constantly!"

"Well Andromeda turned out all right," Lupin tried to comfort.

"Yeah," Sirius said as his eyes clearly told he did not think so. "Be that as it may, we still have to go up there," he pointed towards the fort, "and make sure that the defense stands still."

"Of course you would say that," Lupin muttered.

Turning to face his friend tried to argue, "We need to do this, I can not afford to lose the manor because it really isn't worth it, however, if the fortress falls we lose the Black Host a pivotal piece in the coming war."

"I know," Lupin said as he held his hand up, "You know I am always with you. But..."

"But what?" Sirius pumped for.

"If you lose your life here in this battle, who would take care of Harry?"

"He isn't that same little kid anymore we amused when he was one year old," Sirius stated. "He is an adult, I can see that now."

"I guess you are right," Lupin sighed as his shoulder slumped a bit, "this world has made him grow up much faster than he should have."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "and I guess I will have to make sure that nothing happens to me so that I can see him again."

"Alright," Lupin said, "What is the plan?"

Putting his finger to his mouth, Sirius whistled out loud as the sound of it echoed in the area then suddenly two large great big mastiff the size of men appeared from the shadow.

It seems like his control of all his family's creatures are truly absolute. Now he could summon them with ease!

Giving his bosom companion a grin as he hopped on the shadow mastiff back, he answered, "Well first we need to get into the fortress!"

\------------------------------------------

Traveling through the chaotic battlefield, both wizards passed by the command tents set up, the supplies ready at hand for a long siege, the magic cannons firing at the fortress, the fresh soldiers ready to set forth at any given moment, and the bloodthirsty family magical beasts gathered up.

Both of them shared the same thoughts as they passed by the overwhelming force set right outside the fortress. They were fucked!

Finally, they reached the foot of the mountain and spring out of the shadows. Jumping off the Shadow Mastiff, Sirius turned to look up the mountain which at this close distance felt like it would swallow him and the sky.

"Now how do you plan to get up there?" Lupin asked. "We sure as hell can't apparate since I can already feel the wards put up, and there has to be countless traps laid out along the path, plus we would be running into a whole lot of soldiers."

"Who said anything about climbing up the mountain the old fashion way?" Sirius replied with a question of his own, sarcastically. He eyes were darting around the landscape until he spotted what he was looking for something.

"There it is," he exclaimed as he made his way over to a spot on the ground with intricate designs.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lupin asked once he saw his friend wipe all the snow and dirt off the outline.

"Yep," Sirius answered as he stood in the middle of the circle along with Lupin, "It is a Jump Disk." Then just as he said it, he pressed down on a spot and they were both off into the air in a single push.

While Lupin screamed all the way up, Sirius on the other hand just laughed like a mad man. Before they knew it they were high up into the sky nearly reaching the dark clouds, then started to slow down when they crescendo over the fortress. With the magic of the disk at work, they smoothly touched down on the ground in the courtyard of the fortress without a single injury.

Immediately countless soldiers took notice of them and started to point wands, gauntlets, magical swords, and other magical items at them.

"Woah, woah, woah," Sirius said as he held out his hands in surrounded, "we come in peace, gents!" Lupin on the other hand bent over and retched up all his breakfast on to the stone floor.

Walking down the planks was a older gentleman, balding in the head, dressed in military regalia of black, the color of his family, with a sash around his shoulder, and countless badges on his chest. At his hip was a sabre encrusted with tahitian pearls and black opals.

As he came up to Sirius, twirling his mustache and his honor guard at his side, he came to a stop right before them and peered down at them with a sneer. "Who are you, and state your business quickly before I have you killed on the spot."

"What?" Sirius asked as he matched his sneer inch for inch with the man. He knew how best to deal with his family's men and you can not give them an inch or they take it for weakness. And weakness can never be shown before dogs!

"Do you not recognize your liege lord, my fine man?" Sirius inquired with an attitude that looked as if he expected the man to get to bowing right away and scraping before him.

Once he did not see the man react, he pressed in an endless barrage, "Tell me who are you? What is your rank? Where is your superior officer? I think they would need to discipline you, if can not do a simple thing such as bowing before your lord!"

"I recognize you now," the man said as he pointed his finger at the wizard. Then collecting himself and his haughty leaked through. "If you are wondering, I am the General of the Black Host, the supreme leader of this army. And you must be Sirius Black, the wayward son. Heh!"

"The supreme leader of this army, you said?" Sirius asked as his eyes bore into the man even Lupin who gathered himself up took a step back when he sensed his friend's mood. It was never good to be around a mad Black, even Sirius.

"You must think very highly of yourself if you think you can usurp the position of your Master."

"You think I would follow you whatever you think," the man asked, curled his lips. "You are a disgrace who ran away from your line. There would be no way I would ever accept you as my liege and lord!"

When coming to do this small tour, Sirus knew that this might be a problem, but he would be damned if he would allow it. "So," he asked with a barking laugh, "are you going to lead you, Great General!"

Puffing himself the idiot did not even realize he stepped on a landmine and answered arrogantly, "Yes! I will beat back these attackers and restore this family to its former glory."

"Ha ha ha, HA HA HA,"

Laughing piercingly a loud harsh laugh, deep dark shadows started to form against the walls with figures of large giant three-headed dogs and countless other canine creatures.

The soldiers that stood around soon became uneasy as the shadows seem to be coming to life. An oppressive atmosphere build in the area until suddenly Sirus broke of and turned to face the General.

However he did not look at him with human eyes but ones that were pitch black from iris to Sclera with blood red slits in the center. They seem to be just like the eyes of the Cerberus.

"You know I find it funny whenever upstart think that they can lead us to a brighter future," Sirius stated in a barking laugh. Then in a blink of an eye before the man could even react, he was upon him and swung low at the General's gut.

Bending over the man broke into fits of coughing, but Sirius gave him no chance as he grabbed him but the scruff of the neck and lifted him up. "I might have believed that if there weren't two FUCKING armies at our doorstep!"

Chocking as the man tried to pry away at Sirius's hands, the Black family head shook him as if he was a ragdoll and asked. "Now, where was that self styled importance, huh?"

All the man could do was stay there as the wizard held him in a vise grip.

Sneering in contempt, Sirius finally let the man drop to the ground, then waved his hands at him, black chains appeared without the use of any wand and wrapped around the General.

"Take him to the dungeons, I will decide a proper punishment for him later," Sirius declared. Then when nobody moved an inch, he turned to the crowd at large and shouted, "NOW!"

Immediately two men stepped forward and took the ex-general in hand and hauled him off.

"Now," he said as he took charge of the situation, "who is next in command? Step forward!"

Without a word, a man who seem to be quite young for his rank stepped forward, "That would be me, Sir! Colonel Michal at your service."

"Now?" Sirius asked, "I do not need to take proper actions against you, do I?

"NO, SIR! If you would excuse my pardon, General Aemin was always an incompetent, arrogant ass who only got his rank and title because of some connections."

Chuckling slightly, Sirius acknowledged, "then it would seem that we will not be having any problems with each other. Now, give me an assessment of the situation."

"Yes, Sir," the Colonel replied as he followed behind Sirius like a dutiful soldier.

\------------------------------------------

"So our defense is in shambles," Sirius concluded. Right now they stood inside the command center and the Colonel was reviewing and going over everything for him.

"Yes, Sir," the man reluctantly answered.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the wizard sighed as he slumped in his chair. Reaching out, Lupin comforted him with a nod and a pat, "You can always abandon this fort."

"No offense, mister," the Colonel as if he looked abhorrent of just the thought of it, "the Black family has held this fortress for over thousands of years. There is no way we would abandon it."

"He is right, Lupin," Sirius said, "We must defend this place to the last man, and we have to also keep to our duties and continue to guard the Doom Pits so nothing gets out."

"What the answer then?" the werewolf asked, "just get overrun?"

"No," Sirius said as he rubbed his chin, "there is still an option left."

"You don't mean that, Sir?" the officer inquired with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"What are you even talking about?" Lupin grilled for as he wasn't following anymore.

Ignoring his friend for the moment, Sirius announced, "bring up the wardstone."

Nodding his head in signal, the support personal got to work, and promptly a giant stone of pitch-black appeared from out of the floor, floating in the air without any support.

Walking up to it, Sirius rested his hands on it and closed his eyes to focus.

"What is he doing?" Lupin turned to asked the Colonel.

"Look outside," the man said as he pointed to the balcony. Glancing between the two of them, Lupin mumbled under his breath then just followed his direction.

Strolling over to the balcony, he could suddenly feel the wind picking up, and then it began to howl. Looking up at the sky, the dark sky from before was replaced with a bleeding red sun, and the landscape that was worse before now became hellish as the earth split as lava spewed.

Peering down at the two armies camped below who were going absolutely mad, he could see a black shimmering light surrounding all of them, from the soldiers on the ground to those in the sky and every opposing magical beast.

Then in a flash that nearly blinded him, they were all gone, supplies equipment and all. Nothing was left at all, and the landscape when back to his gloomy dark setting.

"What the hell just happened?" Lupin asked no one in particular.

However, someone did answer for him, "It was called Abyss Switch," the Colonel answered.

"Abyss what?"

"Abyss Switch," the man repeated as he stared off into the empty clearing, "they were all sent to Hell."

"Hell?" the werewolf repeated again as he wasn't following.

"Yes, this place is connected to the realm of the damned thanks to that Pit we guard. Consequently, the barriers between the mortal realm and the demon realm is very weak here. Thus a Black from long ago came up with this spell to send whoever dares to invade this fort to the Inferno."

\---------------------------------

Appearing outside a dark tower that stretched high into the heaven in a dark mountain, at the height of it was a flaming eye that took in the whole of the surrounding. This was going to be their last stop along their journey.

They visited all the other properties of his family, and he could only say a few remain still. Most where taken by either one family or the other. The other were being fought over, some were ruins, and others were long cleared out with nothing left inside of them of worth.

"Are you still mad about what happened?" Sirius asked his near brother, who was off on the side grumbling under his breath. He knew well when Lupin was angry.

"Yes," the werewolf growled, "death would have been better then what you have done to them."

"You know that was not an option," Sirius stated. "Anyways, they knew what they were walking into or had some idea. There have been legends and rumors surrounding the Black Fortress for centuries on end. All who dare to approach, would enter the fiery depth of Hel!"

"Yeah, but to just press the trigger like that...."

"No," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "my cousins knew better than anyone that it was not a joke or a fairy tale. I take some of the blame, and I will live with it, but it was on them for sacrificing their men like that."

"Will we be expecting any bullshit from your family's Wizarding tower?" Lupin asked as he decided to just change the topic.

"I guess we will have to find out," the wizard answered with a shrug as they marched to the tower.

\-------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart

\-----------------------

Black Fortress: https://evil.fandom.com/wiki/Nightmare_Castle

Three-legged Crow: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/696509898594573729/?nic_v2=1a30lxMTN


	46. Interlude – Remus's Fight

**Next chapter should begin with World Cup! See you all tomorrow for more chapters!**

\-------------------------------------

Walking into the tower, Sirius threw up some lights for them as he sent some small spheres of white light up into the ceiling.

"This place kind of seems abandoned," Lupin noted as he stared off into the quiet empty hallways that led off deeper into the building.

"I can see that clearly," the wizard noted as he too glanced about, "still let's check it out and see that we do not miss anybody."

"Sure," the werewolf replied with a shrug. With that, they both cross the threshold they walked around in and went deeper inside to explore further.

Foremost what they noticed was how god damn big the place was with nearly an infinite amount of floors that contained classrooms, laboratories, research centers, living corridors, workstations, testing sites, factories, foundries, and the list just went on and on.

Then there were all the wards put up, it was like everyone was hiding a secret but since this was the repository of all researching going on in his family's name he could understand that. However it took forever taking down all of the protections to get anywhere around here.

After that, there were all the traps and guardians littered throughout the place. Even he who had an overriding position and absolute control in the tower had some close shaves with traps malfunction long ago, constructs that were haywire, and magical beasts and plants that went wild over the years.

Still after all the effort that they went through, they were back at the front entrance with nothing to tell for.

Speaking exactly just the thought he was thinking, Lupin voiced, "Well it looks like we came up short. No one is here at all."

"I know that," the wizard growled in frustration, "this would have been so much easier if the Tower Spirit responded."

"Yeah, well that is just are luck," the werewolf stated with a shrug. "You want to head out now or are you going to make us do a second search? Because if so, I am totally not in. A single run-in with an Adamantine Golem is more than enough for a whole lifetime!"

"Shhh," Sirius mouth as he put a finger to his lips to silence his friend.

Marching over companion, Lupin whispered to him in confusion, "What is it one of those Dreadskulls or those Deathstalker?" Lupin asked in a whisper. At this point, he had too many run-ins with all the fucking shit that the Blacks set up inside the tower, too much!

"No," Sirius answered, "did you see that shimmer on the wall?" he asked as he pointed to just another plain black wall like all the others.

"I don't think," Lupin answered. Then giving his friend a scrutinizing look, he inquired in a soft tone, "Do you think that maybe you are still under the effects of the Hallucinogens Blossom?"

"What? No," Sirius quickly waved away, then promptly he walked over to the wall he pointed at and started to feel around it.

Immeatlity, Lupin shouted, "NO!" as he imagined that his friend just walked into a trap. However, when his hand just went through the wall he came to a pause.

"AHA!" Sirius exclaimed, "it was just an illusion."

"Wait," Lupin called out, as he wanted to take this slowly and very carefully, but Sirius was already stepping through. With a sigh, the werewolf followed after him, all the while grumbling under his breath. Stepping right after, he saw a long, slim corridor that lead downward like a slide.

Taking it slowly he advanced through and finally came out the other way, and instantly he was horrified at what he saw. Before him were long rows of liquid vats that glowed an eerie green in the dark chamber and in them were horrifying monstrosities.

However, what sickened him to his very core was that they were all humans or had been at one point. And he just couldn't get out the horror-filled and terrified expression on their faces.

Taking it all in, Lupin finally spotted his friend who stood rigidly in front of it all. Walking up to him as he couldn't take his eyes off what he saw, and he asked him, "Who could do this all, Sirius?"

"Let's find out," the wizard answered as he indicated with his head towards a room up ahead were a bunch of noises and lights were coming from.

Proceeding side by side, they came up to the entry and walking into a sight that sickened even more. Inside was a short man with a grey balding head and sharp-pointed features. He wore a white lab coat that was stained with some blood and beside him strapped to a table was what used to be a man.

It was as tall as two men stuck together, with purple bloated skin, a disproportionate body, and was moaning loudly as the man cut it up.

It was one thing to see the aftermath of a horrifying, inhuman experiment but to see it right up close and with your own eyes.

In a spitting rage, Sirius had his wand out and was instantly throwing out spells.

By some luck which wasn't deserved the evil magical scientist leaned over just as Sirius's spell struck right at where his head used to be. However, he did not get away scot-free as the aftereffects of spell ricochet on to him.

Flying through the air, the man landed in a heap and remained unmoving as a statue. Prowling up to him, Sirius didn't notice it when the experiment got up from its table unbound thanks to his spell.

"Sirius!" Lupin called out in a panic as the monstrosity was quickly upon the wizard in a few strides.

Turning around, Sirius's eyes widened as the giant fist of the monstrosity came swinging at him like a baseball bat. The new Black family head only had time to react as he threw up a shield.

Even so, all that did was prevent him from being a mess on the walls as the fist broke through the shield like it was nothing then send him flying into the air. Landing against the opposite wall with a loud crack as spider length fissures run along the wall, Sirius dropped to the floor in a flop.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Lupin cursed, he knew his friend was down for the count in the fight and didn't have any time to check up on him to assess his situation since he monstrosity turned its eyes on him.

Remus knew even if he did transform into his werewolf state that would be a great big mistake. He knew he could not match this thing strength for strength and doubted he could keep his rationality in that state. The best plan of action would be best to widdle at it from a far with spells.

Dodging a fist that came at him from above, Remus cast a Haste spell on himself to quicken his steps then used Bark Skin followed by Iron Bones, and threw up five shields one after the other on top each other. With that, he might at least survive one attack from it.

Jumping back from another blow, Remus threw four fireballs at it in quick succession and they swallowed the thing in a fiery explosion. However, when the dust cleared he saw that it was unfazed as its skin remained unblemished.

"Come on," Lupin growled. Not only was this thing very strong, but it had very high magic resistance, that would just be his fucking luck. Cursing again, Lupin knew that his options were now limited.

Unlike Sirius and James, who had a bunch of spells at hand thanks to their families. He only had what he learned from Hogwarts which didn't really include very powerful secret spells, and the stuff he picked up throughout the years.

What made him a dangerous wizard was what cursed him as well, and now that was off the table. Still he might be able to pull something off.

"Hey ugly," he taunted getting the thing's attention, "come catch me if you can," he called out as he ran out of the room. If he was going to pull it off he was going to need a wide space and to be far away from his helpless mate.

Not needing to be told twice the giant monstrosity quickly gave chase and walked right into Lupin's trap.

All over in the air where giant lances of ice, and there weren't just one or two of them, no there were dozens upon dozen all pointed right at the thing. Smiling at the creature, a wolfish smile Remus waved his wand at the purple monstrosity and the lanced headed for it t breakneck speed.

If he won't be able to widdle it down then he would overpower it with one of his best combos.

Impacting against the thing, Remus wasn't finished at all as he summoned a whirlwind inside the chamber causing some of the vats to left up into the air. The ice lances on the other hand broke down into tiny splinters and started to spin around in the air just as he wanted.

Rotating around the monstrosity the ice started to do its job and slice apart the thing. Before long it shall be ribbons, however, when the wind settled, Remus's eyes nearly popped out as the thing stood alive and well.

It was bloody and a ruin of a mess as deep gashed ran across its body, but it was still alive. Quickly he spotted it skin slowly knitting together, and cursed under his breath. It had fucking enhanced regeneration on top of everything else!

Roaring out loud a rage full sound, the monstrosity stared at him with bloodshot eyes as they clearly promised pain. Reacting only on instinct, Remus dodged to the side as the thing came barreling into him like a freight train.

Getting up he saw the thing shake its head as a pillar fell in its wake. Seeing that pillar, suddenly Remus had an idea. Ducking under another blow, Remus cast a Grease spell under the creature's feet causing it to slide and fall into another pillar.

Sending out two Bombarda at a pillar, he watched as two more pillars collapse until only one more was left. Then as he saw the thing trying to get up, he threw a Quicksand spell underneath it, causing it to be stuck in the ground.

"Bye, bye," the werewolf waved to the creature as he cast a Grease spell right before himself and then used a Zephyr Dash on himself as he speeded of like a lightning bolt to the hallway beyond. And he made sure to throw the final Bombarda at the last pillar and then the chamber collapsed.

Coughing and spitting as the dust below into the hallway and got into his mouth and eyes, Remus made his way back into the experiment room. Straight away he spotted his old buddy still laying on the ground.

Shaking him, Sirius groggily got up, and saw his friend's face up above, "What did I miss?"

Shaking his head to himself, the werewolf simply answered, "Not much!"

"Good," the wizard coughed out as he got on his knees and took out a healing potion.

Gulping it down in one gulp, he spun around to face the room and asked, "Now where is that bastard! Oh, I am going to enjoy tearing him limp from limp."

Helping him got up to his feet, Lupin too looked around for the older man's prone form, however, he did not spot anything but a ruined mess. "He was just here, I swear!" the werewolf stated once he couldn't spot a whiff of him.

"No," the black family head said, as he made do on his own as he walked over to a secret door. "He must have gotten away while I was down and you were doing whatever."

"Fuck," Remus swore as he looked into the deep tunnel that must lead off into the mountains. "He must be far away by now."

"That doesn't matter," Sirius growled, "We will give chase. No matter what I will have his head on a spike!"

"Hey," Remus said as he glanced over at his mate, "He must be long gone by now, and even if he wasn't he should be far far away from here."

"I DON'T CARE," the wizard shouted as he punched the wall causing small cracks to run along it. "I can not let him get away for this. This is all my fault!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Lupin said as he held out his hand, "This isn't on you or me, we never even expected to see this when we walked in here."

"I did," Sirius whispered, then turning to look at his friend head-on, he growled, "I knew that Human experimentation would be the least of what my family would do for power!"

Sighing exasperatedly, the werewolf slowly patted his friend on the back, "Listen. Forget what your family did in the past and look at the now and here. You are now the new head honcho, the guy who runs the show just think about what you would do in the future."

"I would first burn this tower to the ground," Sirius answered as he seem to settle down.

"Well that is a bit much," Remus tried to talk his friend out of, "but what about we settle on burning this hidden floor."

"Alright, I can accept that!"

\--------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the tower side by side with the rays of the evening sunshine settling down on them, suddenly a small exploding rocked the tower as smoke billowed out of the ground floor. Immediately alarm bells blared from it as the tower defenses went into overdrive.

"Well that was an adventure," Remus voiced as he gazed over the setting sun.

Falling back to his old self, Sirius asked, "Let's do it again some time? What do you say to that?"

"I would say," Remus began with, "fuck you," as he stuck out his middle finger.

Laughing out loud, Sirius remarked, "you say that right now, but you will be right beside us for the next adventure."

"I hate you so much for being right," Lupin stated as he cracked a smile. "I am beat, so I am heading home."

"Got lessons for the little squirt," Sirius announced as he was clearly talking about Harry

"Good luck on that," Lupin said as he gave him a wave and disappeared with an inaudible pop.

Checking his watch, Sirius saw he had enough time to do one final visit before he had to be there for his godson's training. With another pop, he too was gone from the dark mountain.

\--------------------------------------------------

Once again walking down the halls of his family's ancestral home, Sirius came up to the wall with the countless portraits of Black family members of old.

"What are you doing back here?" Walburga Black growled towards her son.

"I just came here to tell you all a few things," he answered while not giving the woman even a glance her way.

"So how are the estate and holdings doing?" Arcturus Black, his grandfather asked.

"I have some in hand," he replied, "others have been taken by the Malfoy and Mort."

"WHAT!" Elladora Blac shouted as her eyes nearly popped over.

"Yes, dear old Cissy and Amary couldn't wait to get their hands on everything when you died," he stated as he finally gave his mother a glance who had the audacity to be shocked.

"Those unfilial vixens," one portrait shouted.

"How could they go against their own family," another called out.

"We should collect are dowry right now!"

"SHUT UP," a voice shouted above all the noise, then everyone turned to face Phineas Black, the old headmaster of Hogwarts. "How, boy? How did they pass through all the defenses that Blacks have been building on for centuries."

"Why don't you ask, mommie dearest," the wizard replied with a smirk as this time everyone turned to face her.

"You FOOL," Arcturus Black shouted in a spitting rage as he run into her portrait with his walking stick held high. It really was a sight watching a grown woman be disciplined at her age by her father.

"Is the Black Host, the Hunting Grounds, and the Dark Tower still in our hands? That is really all that matters," Phineas Black asked as his arrogant facade broke a bit as worry leaked through his tone.

Nodding his head in answer, everyone released a sigh of relief, "Good, if we have those we can always rebuild and counter-attack," the old Headmaster stated. "Now all you need to worry about is fathering a new heir and getting your name cleared."

"I agree with you on your second point," Sirius declared, "however on the first... Yeah, it isn't going to happen."

"What you have a problem with doing that, we all know what a womanizer you are, I am sure you already have a few bastards running about," Walburga stated in a snort as she did her best to try to sit on her chair but really couldn't.

Giving a weak chuckle as his mind recalled a certain tough blonde hair, he got back on track, "Yea, I am not sure somebody would want my criminal self. Even so, I am Blood-Adopting a new son."

"You mean that Potter boy?" Phineas asked as he quickly understood he was talking about. "He might have some of our blood in him, but he is a Potter through and through. He would be changing our family into Light, the second he becomes Lord!"

"No he won't be doing that," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "I would be doing that, myself!"

"What did I tell you!" Walburga exclaimed as she pointed her finger at her son in triumph.

"We have kept to the Dark side ever since the creation of this family!" one voice shouted as everyone broke into chaos again.

"You want to break heritage," another shouted.

"Yeah, well I don't give a shit what you old bastards and bitches think," Sirius declared out loud with a sneer which got them all silent. "I am here just to tell you that as only a courtesy. This family is in for a whole lot of change, you better expect it! Because screaming or shouting, I am now Lord Black!"

\------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart


	47. Chapter 40: Reunion

Forget to mention, since it is the holiday, I prepared a sex marathon of EIGHT whole full length chapters over this long holiday week. With different girls from Hermione granger, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and more. So check out my pa/ treon for more!

Second extra chapter will be out later today!

\---------------------

"Did you make sure to pack everything that you would need?" Sirius asked as he stood right outside his door in the Potter Manor.

"Yep," Harry answered as he watched his two maids get ready his duffle bag.

"You sure," his godfather rephrased, "the World Cup is a week long sporting event."

"Yeah, I am sure," he said as he grabbed his bag from them. "I think that is more than enough underwear for a week," he stated to them. Just then from his open balcony that let out towards the Roost, a tiny fluffy creature flew in.

"Aaa, you little monster, how did you get down from all the way up there?" he asked as he came over to the Micro Griffin and started to scratch behind its ear.

Crooning softly in his hand, he nearly missed it when Rem asked, "Are you sure Master?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he threw the little monster a treat. He knew this little bugger very well, it always snuck into the castle to find him. Rolling over as it let him tickle its belly, he finally let go, and spoke to it, "You better be going before Tobry finds you here."

Giving an angry chirp as it remembered that big meany, it gave him a playful nip and took off into the air. Harry feared for the little house-elf, as he watched the minute like griffin zoom to the Roost, that one day this little monster would call its buddy down on him.

Turning back to his maid, he gave her one of those pats on the head that she liked so much. "You two take care now. I will see you in a week!"

"Okay," the blue-haired maid replied sweetly like a cute kitten. If his godfather wasn't standing right before him he would have torn into like the evil beast he was, but he held himself back.

"You too, Ram," he added with a waved to the pink-haired maid who stared fixedly at him.

Getting no response from her, he just shrugged his shoulders and headed out right behind his godfather's heels. Coming to the living room, Harry was surprised to see who was there standing there and taking in the castle's wonderful interior design.

"Tonks?" Harry called out as he couldn't believe she had come. "I didn't expect you to be here," he stated exactly his thoughts.

"Don't think too much on it," the brand new Auror replied as she seemed distant from him. "Mother forced me to come here to keep an eye on the two of you. Plus to get out some more as she put," she voiced the last sentence in a grumble.

"Well, it good to see you," Harry said with a grin. Then using some of the new tricks he learned over the last few months, he telepathically whispered to her so that his godfather couldn't catch a whiff of what was going on between them, "I have missed you greatly."

Quickly hiding her surprise, the witch gave him a punch beyond the Sirius's view and growled to him, "Shut it!"

"It is good to see that the two of you are getting along," Sirius voiced as he made his way over to them. He was now back in his Yankee form with blond hair, blue eyes, and a stocky frame. They both knew the story that they would be going with, Sirius, or Andrew Goldhound in this case is an old family friend who he got to know very well over the summer.

"Yeah," Harry said as he gave a smile with double meanings, "we are getting along very well. If fact what do you say Sirius if we shared enchanted tents to get to know each other much better?"

"Sounds good to me," Sirius replied, as he rested his hands on both of their shoulders. Harry could see how much she wanted to argue against this, till the man added, "We are all family here right!?"

"Yep, the best of family members," Harry said as he gave the plucky witch a wink.

"Now come on," the older wizard said as he gave them a smack on the back. "Fun and excitement await us."

\----------------------------------------------

Appearing out of thin air, the three of them stood outside the premises of a wide open field, Harry could see countless people in the air with brooms, flying carpets, and other strange contraptions.

Making their way to the front gate where a wizard sat there slumped in his chair, bored as he picked at his nails. He took notice of them, and greeted them with his complementary, "Hello and Welcome to the 422nd edition of the World Cup, hosted by yours truly, Magical Great Britain. What can I do for you today?"

Smiling, Sirius asked with, "Do they make you do that for ever single body? That has to be a mouthful."

"It all part of the job," the young man answered with a helpless shrug. "Entry would be 10 Sickles a person."

"Here," Sirius said as he passed him three Galleons.

"Aaa, you paid me an extra Galleon," the wizard noted.

"Keep it and the extra change," Sirius said as he stopped him from reaching into his cash box. "We are looking for our reservation. Could you help with that?"

"Yeah, let me see," the man said as he pocketed the money and pulled out a list of all reservations. "Name on the reservation?" he asked.

"Goldhound."

"Goldhound.... Goldhound, yeas, Goldhound. Your spot will be on field 22."

"Thank you," the older man said as they walked through the gate. Immediately when they trudged into the misty field of the campsite, Harry was blown away by all that he saw.

In long rows were a myriad of different tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, bellpulls, or weather vanes.

However, those that were much worse where those who were so obviously magical that even an idiot could spot it. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance.

A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

From there it just became much more wilder as there were mini castles about here and there, Wizarding towers spewing out magic from over head. Witch cottages with strange lights going on inside them, and even more wilder things

"Always the same," Sirius said with a silent shake of his head. "We can not resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are here."

Ahead was a large plot of large marked Goldhound with plenty of room to set up any sort of strange and wonderful structure. However, right now there were only two large tents set up on the place and just as they made it over the hill Remus walked out of one of the tents with a mug in hand.

"I see that you have made it safe and sound, huh?" Remus asked as they trudged over to him.

"Yep," Sirius said as two men slapped hands together, "thanks for holding the fort."

"No problem," the werewolf replied and just then somebody else walked out of the tent.

Glancing over Harry met eye to eye with the young woman who had to be only a few years older than Tonks. She had the same light brown hair as Remus in a short crup fashion. She was wearing ripped jeans, a simple white shirt, and with multiple arm bands on her wrists. Her eyes were a sharp green that kind of reminded him of a wolf, with pale smooth skin, lush lips, lean athletic figure, and calloused hands.

He could seem the woodsy scents from her as he caught pine needles and green shrubs, he guessed she must be an outdoorsy kind of person.

Seeing the confusion and unrecognized look on his face, Remus put in, "Oh, yes, you have never meet. Harry meet my baby sister, D-...."

"Daisy?!" Tonks cut in as she ran up to the woman who now that he put them side to side looked as if they were the siblings then Remus and her.

Embracing her, Harry watched as the Metamorphmagus hair turned a light brown and her grey eyes became a dark green.

"Hey are you doing little one?" the young woman asked as she patted the witch on the head. Harry was surprised when he noticed how meek Tonks was, the Auror was anything but submissive, maybe except for in the bed, but nevertheless, it came to him as a shock as he watched her nuzzled her head against the woman's shoulder.

"You know each other?" Remus asked as he looked between the two of them.

"You can say that," the plucky witch answered as she broke away from her hug and finally took notice where she was as she blushed a deep crimson and pulled her hair behind her ear as it turned back to its usual bubble gum pink.

"We were in the same house, and as her senior, I looked after this baby crier."

"Hey, I was no baby crier," the plucky witch muttered as he didn't know it was possible for someone to blush even deeper than she was.

Coming to her rescue like the gentlemen he was, Harry held out his hand for the woman and greeted, "Remus might have said who I was, but I find it best to always introduce yourself. Harry, Harry Potter."

"Daisy Lupin," the woman replied as she shook his hand.

"A nice grip you have," he noted as he felt like she had a wolf paw wrapped around his hand.

"Oh, sorry," the witch said as she tried to let go of him quickly. "I forget how weak wizards can be."

"Hh-ho," Harry laughed as he refused to let go then returned the hard shake as he put a bit of his enhanced strength he gained from all the Legendary magical creatures. "You will soon out that some of us are not that weak," he said as though her comment was about the male side of magic users.

"Andrew...." Sirius tried to began, but the woman cut him off.

"I know it is you, Sirius, I can smell your scent for miles away and Remus already told me everything."

Laughing, Sirius smacked her companionly, "It good to see you, Daisy."

"Been keeping my brother safe?" she asked with a grin.

"Hey, I am the one who does that," Remus cut in, then in a mutter he added, "and who is older here?!"

"Yeah," Sirius answered with a shrug, "just saved his ass, yesterday from something nasty."

Giving his friend a disbelieving look, the werewolf was stuck for words as he clearly couldn't believe the words coming out of the man's mouth.

"Thanks," the witch said, and just as they getting into things a group came over the rise.

Glancing over at them the only words that came to his mind was a group of hooligans. They had cut shirts, ripped jeans, all kind of hip accessories, chains and piercing, and everything else to show how tough and rowdy they were.

"Hey, bossman," one of the delinquents called out in greeting.

"Are these your friends?" Remus slowly asked as glanced over the group.

"Who is talking to you, you packless Omega?" the kid mouthed off.

"AJ," Daisy simply said, which immediately shut the kid up. "This is my brother, so show some respect."

"Sorry Bossman, I had no idea," the delinquent said as he held his hands out in surrender.

Turning back to them, the young woman spoke to them at large, "Well it seems like I best be going since my group is here."

"You take care, okay," Remus said as he was the first to step forward, "and make sure to owl."

"I will bro."

"Same here," Sirius proclaimed as he comforted his friend with a clap.

"Are you sure about this?" Tonks whispered as she gave the group of delinquent a glance.

"Don't worry, they are as tame as pups before me," the woman comforted. "Don't worry I will be here for the World Cup so you will see me around."

"Okay," Tonks said as she gave a weak smile in answer.

"It was great to meet you," Harry said as he hooked her hand once again, but this time in farewell.

"You too Potter," the woman said with a smile. Then turning around and heading out with her friends, for a moment Harry swore instead of humans, he saw a group of bestial wolves heading down the small rise.

Quickly shaking his head, he assumed that he must be just seeing things. Anyways besides World Cup, he came for something else, to reunite with his friends.

"Well I am heading out," Harry said as he turned to the two older adults.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sirius said with a wave.

Shaking himself, Harry was both glad and disappointed with how careless the man was, turning to face the newly minted Auror, he asked as he held out his hand for her. "You want to come with?"

"No," she snarled at him and for a moment he imagined that she was going to eat his face. "I got other things to do," she concluded with as she stalked away.

"Okay," Harry said with a shrug as for the hundredth time he asked himself was going on with her.

"See you both later," Harry waved at them as he head on.

"Make sure to be careful," Remus said ever the worrywart in the group, but if he wasn't, then they would have jumped off a bridge, long ago.

"Live life to the fullest, pup," Sirius contradicted.

Heading back to the campsite at large, he made his way slowly through the rows, staring around. It only just dawned on Harry how many witches and wizards there must be around in the world; he had never really thought much about those in other countries.

Passing by some Americans Harry glanced over at them, then he saw some European men speaking other languages. Then there were the people wearing long pieces of white robes and turbans who must have come from the middle east. Then there were those from all over Africa with dark, brown, and olive skin wearing a myriad of different clothing.

He saw some men from Russia as that had on winter clothing even in this late summer morning. Then Indian folk, pacific islanders from all over, people from a bunch of different Latin American countries, Austrians with their weird English accent, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and the list just went on and on.

Harry was just blown away with it all! All these people from all over the globe, he wondered what kind of lives they lived, what kind of tales they had to tell.

Finally, he spotted a spot with a Wezzly sign on it, at first he thought it was another group's spot, but then he saw all the red heads milling about in the place.

Walking over, the first person to notice him was Bill the oldest Weasley now that he was up close to him he noticed that the guy was only a few inches taller than him then the whole feet he had on him last they met.

"Harry, is that you?" the young man asked as he dropped what he was doing and walked over to him.

"I hope so," Harry answered with a grin as they shook hands.

Then the twins stuck their hands out of their tents as they must have heard their older brother and shouted, "Hey, Harry is here!"

Running up to him as they pushed it each other, Fred or was it George, shook his hand next. "Look at you mate, you really have grown tall," he observed as he measured height with him and they came out to be the same.

"And he might have surpassed us in looks, brother," the twin joked as they greeted each other.

"Your right, he might take all the ladies for himself," Fred said as he sized him up like they were rivals, and yes, Fred, he was 90% it was him.

"It good to see you two, you jokers," he expressed.

"Great to see you again," Charles Weasley voiced as they greeted each other. He might have been the shortest Weasley amount the older bunch, but he was a lot more stocky then them all.

Suddenly from out of the tent came out the one person he knew well, Ron, just looking at him really put into perspective how much he has grown. He did grow quite a bit but he still did look like a child compared to him.

"Hey, Ron!"

"Is that you, Harry?" the redhead asked as he narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.

"Yeah," George cut in, "what happen to you Ickle Ronnikins?"

"Still a baby, huh?" the other twin asked.

"I....I-" with any more words, he ran back into his tent, fleeing in embarrassment.

"Did you have to do that?" Bill demanded with a raised eyebrow while Charlie shook his head besides.

Finally the last Weasley appeared, the only girl among the lot of them, Ginevra Weasley. Catching a glance of him, the younger girl asked, "H-Harry?" as her cheeks went as red as her hair.

"Hey, Ginny," he waved at her, but it seem before he knew it she was running back into her tent.

"Hey, it isn't our fault that they are shy maidens," George stated, breaking the silence.

"Especially Ickle Ronnikins," Fred voiced with a sad shake of his head, "you would think after long years being around Harry he would get used to him."

"Yea, couldn't agree with you anymore, dear brother."

"Harry, look at you," Arthur Weasley interrupted the twin's commentary, "you really have grown."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," he said with a nod.

"Does everyone have to mention that?" George asked out loud.

"Yea, you are making the man feel very uncomfortable," Fred added with a nod.

Ignoring them, Mr. Weasley asked, "who did you come with, son?"

"A family friend," Harry replied back with his rehearsed answer. Looking around the campsite, he asked, "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Aaa, look at him looking for his first conquest," Fred elbowed his brother.

"and his best friend no less," George stated with a shake of his head, "what a player!" he added with pure worship in his tone.

"She went with her girl friends from the same house," Bill helpful answered, and Harry just knew he was in on the joke as he gave him a wink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart

\------------------------

Micro Griffin: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/86835099052524858/?nic_v2=1a30lxMTN

  
Ginny Weasley: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/447193437999331044/

  
The Weasley family: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1337074866482077/


	48. Chapter 41: Girl Feud

Forget to mention, since it is the holiday, I prepared an erotic marathon of EIGHT whole full length chapters of a variety of sex scenes over this long holiday week. With different girls from Hermione granger, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and more. So check out my pa/ treon for more!

\------------------

Walking through the campsite by himself, here and there Harry met familiar faces from Hogwarts.

Oliver Wood, the old captain of Harry's Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged him over to his parents' tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team.

Next, he was hailed by Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor in the same year as him, and he could have sworn he spotted the Crabble and Goyle, and where ever those two idiots are then their master isn't far behind.

A little farther down, he saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played the same position as him on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled at Harry playfully, and he returned the gesture which surprised her when she did not get the blushing mess he used to be.

Finally, at long last, he spotted that familiar brown bussy hair he could spot from a mile away. Strolling over he saw that she was hanging out with fellow Gryffindors from the same year.

"Hey guys," he called out as he made his way over to the fire that the witches sat around it in a small circle.

Turning up to look at him, he saw all the expressions that Hermione's face went through from confusion to shock, then suspicion and back to shock.

"Is that you, Harry?" one of the witches perked up. She had long blonde hair in curlys, large green eyes, pale silky skin, and a round sweet face. She stood at 5 ft 5 inches, with large bosoms that had to be an E-cup at the very least, with wide hips and curvy frame.

"In the flesh," Harry replied as he spread his hands wide, "how have you been doing, Lavender?"

"I am doing good," she answered as she eyed him up and down, and bit her lips when she took him in.

"Hey Harry," Sally Smith waved to him shyly. She was a shorter, petite kind of girl with light blonde hair braided, and brown soft eyes. She had a rounder face with a bit of baby fat, pale smooth skin, an arched eyebrow, and a snub nose.

"Hey, how is your brother?" he asked as he remembered the sulky Hufflepuff in the same year as him.

"He is doing fine," she answered as he could see the onslaught of a blush creeping in for keeping a conversation with him this long.

"Wow, you really got a lot taller," Fay Dunbar noted. She was a much taller girl nearing his height with brown hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She had sharp blue eyes, a long face with sharp features, a straight nose, full red lips, a toned athletic figure with all the right curves, and large breasts that fit perfectly.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin, "now I guess you can call me short stuff anymore."

Giving him a wink, she stated, "you sure as hell ain't that anymore!"

"Is that really you?" Hermione asked as she got out of her dazed state.

"Yeah, did you expect someone else?" he joked.

Seeing that she wasn't biting, he comforted, "You could say, I hit a growth spurt doing the summer."

"I hope in all the right place, mmm," Lavender Brown mused to herself, but he was able to catch it with his enhanced hearing.

Horny teenagers, he thought with a shake of his head, but then he released he too was a horny teenager! Nevertheless, he won't be denying any time that he did not appreciate their attention.

Just then from out of one of the tents a young woman walked out, she looked like an exact copy of Lavender but much older with a few inches of height, a much more mature face that brought out her beauty really well, and an amazing F-cup size bust.

"Hey girls," the young woman waved at them with a wave, "having fun?" Then she noticed the extra figure, namely him, and asked, "And who is this cutey?"

From the expression on all the girls' faces, it remembered him of angry cats that had their toys stolen from. He really would have been surprised if they started spitting and hissing like ones!

"Sis," Lavender whined just like any younger sibling would.

"Aaa, don't worry," she said unabashedly, "I would only steal him for a short bit so that I can make him ready for you."

Unable to hold himself back, Harry broke into laughter, coming here was so worth his time. Offering his hand for her, he stated, "I would assume you are Lavender's older sister."

Shaking his hand and holding it a bit too long than necessary, "Well, would you look at that smart and handsome, what a wonderful combination," she joked and could have sworn she flashed her cleavage just for him.

"Yes, I am her older sis, Lily Brown."

"Really!" Harry said.

"What rings any bells?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its the name of his mother," Hermione added.

Recognition blossoming on her face, she pointed her finger at him and exclaimed, "Your Harry Potter!"

"Yep," he said with a shrug.

"You have no idea how much my sister talks about you," she giggled.

"Sis," Lavender once again whined as this time she hide her face to hide her embarrassment.

That got a good laugh out of everyone and laughter broke all around in the circle.

"You guyyys," the blonde hair witch griped.

Then once again, they were interrupted as a very familiar figure came barging in as she shouted, "You little bitch!" like an angry lioness as she had her fist balled into fists.

"Tonks?" Harry asked as he never imagined he would see her with how she was acting around him.

"Harry," the witch also asked as she too looked as shocked as him.

"You know each other?" Lily helpfully cut in.

"Yeah," Harry said with a shrug.

"No," Tonks contradicted.

"Is it yes or no?" Fay slowly asked.

"We are cousins," he said as he pointed between them.

"He is no one of important," the valiant witch stated.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me that you had such a hot cousin?" Lily inquired with a grin as she looked between them.

"Its nothing like that," the witch replied as she turned her head but he could see the blush on her face. Then as if she was remembering something, she turned her glare back on the busty witch and snarled, "You think you could make me forget what I came here for."

"What would that be," the young woman asked as she innocently lashed her eyebrow.

Snarling like an angry beast, Harry wouldn't have known what would have happened if he did not step in between them. "Alright cool it, the both of you."

Ignoring him, the plucky witch spoke over him and barked out, "You think I wouldn't figure out that you told Erin Samael that I was interested in him!"

"Did I?" she asked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"It always you who is meddling in my life! Who else could it be?"

"Alright fine," she said with a sigh, "I might have told Ivy and she must have told Belle and she must have told....."

"I don't care," the Metamorphmagus shouted as her eyes turned an angry red. "You lost any right to involve yourself in my life after what you did!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said as he knew he had to put a stop to this before it became violent.

"Get out of my way," the Auror growled.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted which started everyone from side watchers to the two involved.

"You don't know what you are involving yourself in," Tonks barked out.

Lily on the other hand looked close to tears and kept on whispering, "Sorry, sorry, I am sorry."

"Yeah, I might not know what going on here, but it is clear the both of you are not acting like adults!"

"Yea," Hermione nodded as she got up from her log, and made her way over. "Whatever this is I can see it is weighing the both of you."

"Yes, Hermione is right," Harry agreed. "Whatever it takes you are both going to make up and discuss things like grown people."

"That's never happening," Tonks declared as she narrowed her eyes at everyone.

"It is," Harry rumbled as he stood at his full height and matched her glare inch for inch. When she turned around, Harry was quite surprised. He really thought they were going to stay in that position all day until their eyes went dry.

"Why don't we get some water?" Lavender helpfully tried to ease the situation, "we are kind of running out."

"Sure," Harry said with a nod.

With that, they all got up from the fire and headed out only before Lily thew up a ward to protect their stuff and tent.

Spotting a water pump, each person filled up a bucket to carry which the busty witch summoned.

"Isn't that more than enough?" Harry asked as he counted 7 buckets among them.

Sniffing, Lavender replied, "that would barely last us half a day. A woman has needs."

"You mean you will be using all the water," Fay joked.

Shaking his head, Harry spoke to Lily, "alright summon three more."

"It's alright," Lily said with a soft smile, "we can come back for more."

"I can carry two more," Tonks stated.

"I do one more," Fay said with a shrug.

"Who said anything about carrying them all?" Harry asked. "Just do it," Harry said to the busty witch.

Nodding her head, she summoned another 6 buckets. Filling them up, Harry took out his wand only for concealing sake as he lifted them all into the air with his telekinesis.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Hermione hissed, "That underage magic!"

"Oh, come on, they won't know this place is brimming with magic use," he said with a wave as he indicated all the people doing magic about. Among them were kids his age and even those younger, and he even saw little children with their parents' wands shotting small spews of magic.

Grumbling under breath, Hermione said nothing more since he had a point, but still he knew how much she hated breaking the rules.

"Wow, that is some very fine control," Lily noted, "I would have already spilled all the water if I had to focus all the while."

"I could do more," Harry said with a shrug as they made way for people to draw water and back to their camp.

"Here," Lavender said as she proffered her bucket, "my arms are already getting tired."

"I can lift everyone's bucket with no problem," Harry stated as he took it from her.

"Can you carry mine?" Sally asked in a near whisper.

"Sure," he said. "What about you guys," like a flood gates everyone gave their buckets to him except for the two grown women.

"I can easy lift them," he said to them.

"This is punishment for me," Lily simply answered.

"I have no problem carry this small load," Tonks stated.

Without a word, he lifted the buckets out of their hands and brought them over to his side. "Stop acting like petulant children," he simply voiced as they looked over at him.

With that silence prevailed the group, wanting to break it, he pointed at other kids wearing different kinds of uniforms.

"Hey look at that, kids from other schools!"

"There are other schools besides Hogwarts?" Lavender asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, there are a bunch of other premier schools like Hogwarts all over the world in other countries," Hermione answered for him, ever the wise one. "Those kids," she said as she pointed out some Latin American kids, "are from Castelobruxo located in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. They are a school that mainly focuses on Herbology and Magizoology."

"So schools focus on subjects?" Fay followed up with.

"Yes and no," Harry answered. "Schools like Hogwarts and Mahoutokoro," he said as she pointed to Asian looking kids, "are more general studies."

"Other like Durmstrang," he said as she pointed out European kids, "focus on certain subjects. I know Durmstrang focuses on the Dark Arts."

"I see that you have been doing your readings," Hermione said with a pleased, happy nod.

"Been heading the old reading stacks," he stated with a shrug. "I finally want to take you down from you top position in our year."

"Oh-ho-ho, you want to challenge me, Harry James Potter?"

"There would be no else," he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"You are so on then!" she said as she gave him a challenging grin.

"Could you please stop flirting," Fay asked in an exasperated sigh.

"We were not flirting," Hermione quickly defended herself as a deep blush crept up her face.

"I wouldn't mind flirting with you," Harry voiced as he gave her a wink.

"What about me?" Lavender asked as she shook his hand and gave him a small sad smile.

"You too, sweetheart," he said as he gave her a suggestive eye raise.

"Harry," Hermione shouted in a scandalized voice.

"What sister, you got you turn," Lavender voiced as she turned on the bussy brown hair, "now I want his full attention on me.

And for a moment he swore he also heard another soft, "What about me too?"

Before long they reached their campsite, and Harry set aside the buckets of water for later use. "So," he said as he smacked his hands together, "What do you guys want to do? The game is in 5 days so we have plenty of time to explore and do other stuff."

"There is a bunch of menageries in town," Fay voiced, "seeing a whole lot of magical creatures from around the world sounds fun."

"They got Auctions going on," Lavender said as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down, "there has to be a lot of rare goodies!"

"What about the amusement park?" Sally asked, "they have a lot of fun rides."

"The carnival sounds good," Tonks finally getting in on the conversation, "there is food from every single country there!"

"There are a bunch of rituals going on that we can freely participate in," Lily mused out loud.

"They have interesting seminaries going with a range of topics on magic," Hermione spoke up as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Alright all of them sound like good ideas," Harry declared with finality drawing the ideastorm to a close. "We can do them all if you guys want, but what about the amusement park that Sally pointed out and the carnival so that we can get some grubs. We can do the rest tomorrow and the days after. Sounds like a plan?"

Nodding their heads, everyone was in agreement and they started to head out. Catching up to Lavender, there was one question his mind that kept on bothering him, and if somebody knew or in this case answer his questions it would be her.

"Hey, Lavender."

"Hey, Harry," she greeted back, then in a whisper, she added so as not to be heard by the other girls. "You know in private you can always call me Lav, that sounds a lot more intimate."

"Lav it is then," he said with a nod, anything to make a lady happy.

"Thanks," she said with a sweet smile, "I would love for us to get to know each other much better," she purred to him as she ran her fingers along his hard muscled chest.

"Same here," he nodded as he would love that very much indeed, but he had to focus and ask what he came here for. "I wanted to ask you, Lav what happen between them?"

"Oh, you mean your cousin and my sis?"

"Yea!"

"Well I remember that they used to be best of friends in Hogwarts, like me and Parvati. Ow, how I miss my bestie it would have been so much more fun if she was her, and she would love to get to know you better too."

"Focus lav," he said as he tried to get her back on track, "you said used to be, yeah?"

"Mhm hmm, something happened between them, I don't know. Lily always blamed herself for it, and ever since then they have never been on talking terms."

"Mmm," he mused, then turned back to the blonde witch and smile at her. "Thanks for sharing, it means so much to me."

"Anything you want, dear," she answered with a giggle.

"So it's dear now?" he asked with a single raise of his eyebrow.

"Ow, we are going to be so much more than that," she answered as she wrapped herself around his arm with her soft bosoms pressing against his chest. "Aaa, I so can't wait for the school year to begin."

"What about right now?" he flirted back.

Turning to give the other girls a glance, she turned back to him and answered, "I wish, but I got others who are eyeing me."

Chortling, Harry just couldn't wrap his head around a woman's mind, if he wanted something everyone be damned, he would go for it. Breaking off from him, she went over to chat with the other girls leaving him along.

Suddenly, he was cut short from his wandering thoughts as a voice growled, "You had no right!"

\--------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart

\--------------------

Lavender Brown: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lavender_Brown

Fay Dunbar: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fay_Dunbar

Sally Smith: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Unidentified_Gryffindor_girl_(VII)


	49. Chapter 42: Ferris Wheel (R-18)

**Since it is the holiday and in the spirit of it, I prepared an erotic marathon of EIGHT whole full length chapters of a variety of sex scenes over this long holiday week. With different girls from Hermione granger, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and more. So check out my pa/ treon for more!**

\-------------------------

Suddenly, he was cut short from his wandering thoughts as a voice growled, "You had no right!"

Turning around, he saw Tonks scowling at him looking every part the Black she was as her hair was black as midnight and her eyes steel grey.

"You know glowering like that takes away from your beauty," he grinned at her, "try to smile some more," he advised.

"Shut it," the witch snarled.

"Okay," Harry said as he held his hands up, "what is going on with you, huh?"

Still giving him her snappish hard glare, he got no response from her, but he did not care as he just bulldozed over. "And I am not talking about whatever this is between you and her."

"Well, it's none of your business," she stated increasing her glare on him.

"It isn't," he agreed, whatever was going on between them, it was on them. He just did not want to see a catfight go down in front of him.

"Good," she said as she sniffed loudly.

"But I am curious to know why you have been avoiding me?" he demanded.

Staying silent for a long while, he expected her to give him no response until she uttered, "It was a mistake!"

"What was?" he asked as he had a growing suspicion of what she was talking about.

"That night," she simply answered as her eyes were hooded by her hair.

"Well if that is how you feel," he said as he did not want to linger on the topic any more than he had to.

"Yes, let's keep things strictly professional between us," and for a moment he heard her voice crack, but he really couldn't make up her expression with her eyes obstructed like that.

"Alright," he declared as he handled the reject better than he would have imagined since this was the first time that broke up with a girl in a sense. Without any more words exchanged between them, he walked on ahead and didn't see that heart broken look on her face.

Proceeding through the packed crowds, they made sure to stick together as it seem like everyone decided to come out of their tents and go about in the whole area.

Suddenly he felt someone's hand against the small of his back, turning around he saw that it was Lily who had a concerned look on her face. "I see that the two of you got into a small fight."

"Yea," Harry answered with a sigh.

"I did not expect that, you two looked awfully close," the busty witch noted.

Not wanting to draw her suspicion so as to keep his options open and not want to bring their sticky situation to light. He answered, "Yea that closest kin to you, always fighting and arguing."

Smiling, the witch seem to coming out of her shell of self-imposed misery, "Don't worry the two of you will make up."

"Hope so," he said with another sigh as he glanced over to the plucky witch. "So what do you do? You must have graduated Hogwarts if you had been in the same year as Tonks."

"I work in the Ministry of Magic," she answered as they finally reached the amusement park. There was a long line just to get into the gateway with showed how crowded the place was. Getting to the back of it, they carried on with their conversation to pass the long wait.

"Wow, the Ministry, I never pegged you as the bureaucrat type."

"Yea, that's me the public servant," she answered with a shrug.

"You mean the Wizengamot servant?" Harry posed with a grin. "Everyone knows that they are the ones that run the show."

"I guess you are right, but we are the ones who carry out whatever law or ruling they pass, whichever way we see fit."

Shrugging his shoulders in agreement, he could see her point. Musing out loud, "So which department do work in?"

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I know its a mouth full," she said with a giggle. "I am the undersecretary for Ms. Roberts the Head of The Being Division."

"Wow, that a pretty high up position for someone that just graduated Hogwarts," Harry observed.

"Well..." she blushed.

"Hold that thought for just a moment," he said as it was finally their turn in the line. Quickly pulling out his magic wallet, he paid for the entry fee for all of them before the girls could even try to get their purses out, just like the gentleman he was. And it was no buggy for him even he was losing more money hand over fist before he could make it back.

Entering through the gates and into the amusement park, Harry spun around to face her again and got their conversation rolling again, "So you were saying?"

"I am ashamed to admit it," she said with a sigh as she got over it in their interim. "But I got the position thanks to my family."

"The Brown family," he said as he quickly pulled out the list of all the noble families in Magic Great Brain that he stuffed into his head. "Its a Baron house, right?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, "we are the lords of Summerfields."

"And your Firebelching and Thunderfury boars," he finished for her.

"Yes," she said as studied him close, "you know your houses pretty well."

"I do all I can to please," he answered with a mocking bow fro his waist.

"and quite the gentlemen, I see," she added in her whole mocking tone.

Smiling he turned to the group at large and asked, "Where would you like to go first?"

"The roller coaster!" Sally shouted which came to a total surprise to every.

"You heard the lady," he said as pointed in some general direction.

Coming to the amusement park was a novel experience for him since he really never went to one in his childhood thanks to the Dursely. But good riddance to them, since he did not have to see their faces again, and he can enjoy it with these lovely hot women.

From the few little he caught from Dudley when his parents always took him there at his demand, this magical amusement park was much different. Firstly it was operated with magic unlike the machines that muggle use.

He could see the enchantments built in the large contraptions and the runes. Still they or the muggles somehow got the idea from one another since rides were pretty the same.

When noon approached they headed over to the carnival and the fun just continued there. There were all kinds of food there some muggle like and other stage dishes only found in the wizarding world like cute sweets, block burgers that tried to bite you, and so much more.

All of them gorged themselves on the food as they tried out a little of everything all the stalls and carts had to offer.

Then it was back to the amusement park to try out its other attractions like haunted houses with real monsters. Or games that were actually real life and other attracts.

Before long, the sun was setting and the sky was starting to darken, called out everyone, "We got enough time for only one more ride."

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," Lavender put in, "I heard that the view is just spectacular up there."

"Alright," Harry said, "the Ferris wheel it is."

Making it to their last ride for the day, the line for his one was much shorter than all the others as the hour was getting late and everyone seem to had out.

"What do you say to me and you share a ride?" Harry asked the busty witch.

"Tonks wouldn't want me getting close to you,"

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked a bit defensively as he thought the game was up.

"Well you are relatives and I don't she wants me part of any family of hers."

"Hey, I am responsible for myself, and Tonks has no say in the women I am interested in." Well now he did not have to limit himself to her anymore, there were after all many fishes in the pond and they all seem to be interested in him one form or the other.

"Alright fine," she said as she got in the Ferris wheel with him.

Soon they were picking off and were slowly going up into the air. "So..." he tried to began with, but he did not have any time to finish his sentence as the busty witch attacked his lips.

Moaning into his mouth as she enjoyed the taste of his tongue, she broke away for a brief moment giving him a chance to collect himself, and purred into his ear. "Don't say you do not want this when you made me ride along with you."

He couldn't deny she was right, it more like he was hoping this would be happening, but it fortune prick him if he would bulk when his luck came his way. Returning the kiss with the same force as their lips mashed as their tongues wrapped around each other, he reached over to those wonderfully large melons of hers.

Ever since he laid eyes on them, he had the burning desire to wrap his hands around them so now he took it. Letting them pop out of their confines, they bounced wonderfully in front of him and he wondered how she managed to get theses things inside without needing any help.

Reached to her back, he grasped her bra clad and let her bra down off her tits partially and played with her nipples for a few moment, his breath coming out unevenly as he molested them.

They were just as he imagined large, wonderful, and eye inspiring.

"You like mammy's breasts, don't you?" the witch asked in a sultry tone. Seeing the look in his eyes, she pressed them forward and brought his head forward, "You can enjoy them even if I don't have any milk in them."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry attacked them like a savage beast; mauling, groping, and kneading.

"Mmm," the witch moaned as she bite her finger to lower her sound. To add even more on her plate, he started grinding his cock against her panties and she soon found herself essentially straddling his cock.

Already he could feel at this point that it was not doing very well in the 'dry' department. If their clothing wasn't in the way, he would have already found his way into soaking wet cunt with his huge massive stood.

Unable to help herself, the older witch whimpered as he continued grinding, and bouncing her ever so slightly with his movements with her panty clad pussy pressing against his dick over and over again.

Uncalming him from her breasts, he looked at her in confusion and she just smiled at him as she snaked down until she was at his pants. Quickly they were off and his boxers were down to his knees with his schlong out in the open.

"Wow," she said breathlessly as she took in the massive thing. Slowly as if she wasn't believing it was real she reached out and grabbed it.

"Mm, go a little light," he advised with a grunt as she held it a bit too hard.

"Sorry," she whispered quickly, "I.... its just so big."

"Thanks, now are going to continue with what you had planned?" he asked as he laced his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, yes," she said as she had on a mischievous look on her face then began with moaning wantonly as she laid kiss after kiss along his shaft, stroking up and down with both hands and pressing her full, pouty lips to his throbbing, pulsating length where ever her hands were not.

Of course, the witch did not come down to his crotch level just to give him kisses. After a few moments, Lily leaned back just enough to plant her lips on the tip of Harry's member, with one last kiss she spread her mouth wide open and took his little brother into her waiting, hungry mouth.

Bobbing her head up and down on his cock, his prick throbbed inside of her mouth, and he groaned in enjoyment above her as he held tight to her head to steady himself.

Not stopping there, Lily began to take his member deeper and deeper into her mouth. Soon her face ends up buried in against the base of his crotch with her nose pressing against his pubes and his ball sack smacking up against her drool-covered chin. Then her tongue starts to make movements inside.

"Aaa," Harry growls much louder as his eyes bulges a bit. Who knew that this would be the difference between someone with experience and those with none. He really has been living under a rock all his life if he never got to experience this.

Before long he feels his release fast approaching, and grunts out loud, "I am coming!"

However Lily does seem to want to let go as she goes on as slobber collects on the witch's lower lip, dripping down onto her chain before inevitably falling onto her mostly exposed tits.

It proves too much for the wizard, and he cums right then and there, his seed exploding into her gullet and his seed overwhelms her entirely. She doesn't lose that sluty look, even as Harry's cum spills out of her nose and the sides of her mouths, painting the lower half of her face milky white with ejaculate.

When Harry finally pulls back out of the witch's mouth, Lily just grins, looking up at him happily and licking the cum from around her lips clean. "How did you like that, not something you ever experienced, huh?"

Getting up, Harry was back to hard once again, "Why don't I return the favor huh?" he returned her question with one of his own.

Shrieking with joy as he pushes her onto the window, he nearly ripes her short shirt off then pulls down her soaking wet panty.

Grinding against her wet cunt to get her more hot and horny, Lily whines, "Put in already," then as an afterthought, "pleasssse~"

Not needing to be told twice, he finally slams it home inside of her cunt, forcing his messy length deep inside of her pussy. Lily's inner passageway could only be described as the best cunt he'd ever found himself inside. There was no way to even begin to describe the feeling of filling her, of being held by her as her insides clench down on him.

Spearing her cunt with his thick cock, Lily began to cry out as she squirted a bit out. Then used something he picked up from looking through Voldywonk's memories, Sex Magic!

This was one of the magic he was most interested in and was drawn to. Not only because of the name of it but also its uses.

Forming a connection between them as he fucked her with long, deep strokes and Lily found herself mewling happily in between cries of orgasmic joy. Then he made a cycle as he exchanged magic between them, pouring some of his into her, he absorbed some of hers and kept the cycle on a continuous loop.

Screaming out loud as the feeling of both hot and cold assaulted them, he asked her, "How do you like this?"

It's a rhetorical question, or at least it is to Lily who can't reply at all since she is too busy moaning as he forcing his dick deep into her cunt while simultaneously reaching out and grabbing her enormous tits with both of his hands.

He outright mauls her big fat boobs as he pounds away into her cunt, and her eyes roll up in her head. He could tell that she was at the verge of cumming, so to help her along he filled her up as he went even deeper and was soon banging against her womb.

Shuddering, a climax rips through her body as her tunnels clump down hard on him and the floodgates are released.

Suddenly feeling a cold wave of magic assault him as he absorbed it all, he carried on as if nothing happened as he slammed home into Lily's cunt harder and harder and harder.

"S-slow down~" the witch tried to command, but she wasn't in control anymore. No, it was him and his pace quickened beyond its original level and then faster, soon he is rapidly fucking her faster than she could have ever imagined.

A low keening sound left her throat as her tongue hang out of her mouth. Her body shook violently that only he held her upright. Letting her drop, he stood above her in a standing Leap Frog position and fucked in stance like two dogs would.

Running his hands down her buttocks, his fingers dig into her shapely behind and Harry squeezes at her ass cheeks for all its worth as he forces himself to ride him even harder, and faster.

In this new position, Harry has more leverage. He's not quite stopped each time he pounds an orgasm from the witch, but he is still significantly slowed down by her clenching, squeezing cunt walls.

With a loud shout that should have been heard by all for miles around, her inner passage clings down on him, squeezing down on his cock in such a way that Harry can't hold back anymore.

With a growl, Harry cums inside of the with. His seed spills forth into her womb without pause and he paints her inside walls white with his cum. His hot, sticky ejaculate fills her to the brim as he let loose ever single coil of rope into her.

With his seed leaving his body, he could feel some of his magic going into her as well in a burning hot wave.

Popping out of her, he drops down on to his seat on the Ferris wheel, taking deep breaths in and out.

Lily also finds some way to get back to her seat with a struggle and they sit there facing each other.

In her disheveled state, she requests, "Come to my tent tonight."

With a silent nod, there is no way he would miss another spicey session. Looking at her with his Magic Sight, he could see that she had a massive increase in magic, it would take time to settle but soon she would be feeling the aftereffects of their session.

He also looked in on himself and saw a small increase, thanks in part to how massively overpowered his magic was. But still an increase was an increase, if he did this a few hundred more times, then who knows he might give Voldermort and Dumbledore a run for their money.

Finally, their ride finally nears its end.

Collecting themselves as best they could, they rearrange their clothing using a bit of fixing charm here and there plus some cleaning charms thrown in for sure.

Then they step out of their ride and back with the girls.

\------------(BONUS CHAPTER)

In the dead of night, Harry made his way back to the Brown tents. Stepping into the one that belonged to Lily, he wade through careful walking into a whole house with everything from kitchen appliances to a queen-size bed in the center.

"I see that you came," a sultry voice called out as Harry quickly turned to in. On the bed was Lily in her birthday suit, as her har red nipples stuck out and her clean-shaven pussy glistened in the lamplight.

Taking a deep gulp, Harry had no words to express himself.

"What are you waiting for?" the witch asked as she beckoned for him with her finger. "I am feeling lonely tonight. Why don't you comfort me, Sir~"

\-----------(Check out Pa/ treon for bonus content!)

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart


	50. Chapter 43: Double Team (R-18)

**Since it is the holiday and in the spirit of it, I prepared an erotic marathon of EIGHT whole full length chapters of a variety of sex scenes over this long holiday week. With different girls from Hermione granger, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and more. So check out my patreon for more!**

\------------------------

Walking up the next morning, Harry felt a form laying across his broad chest. Looking down he saw Lily who was happily nestled on top off him with a smile on her face.

Seeing how happy she was as her face glowed brightly, he remembered their wild night together. Reaching over, he patted her softly on the head as she dozed off in her sleep. Getting up from the bed, he started putting on his clothing.

He did not want to be missed back at his tents or questions would be raised that he would be in a pickle to answer.

Reaching the tent flaps, he was about to leave until a voice called out, "Already leaving?"

Turning around, he saw that Lily was up and about as she stretched in her bed and gazed up at him.

"I got to head back," he said as he pointed outside, "or my presence would be missed."

"Come on," she said, "just stay for a little while, I could treat you to my specialty," she said as she smushed her breasts together in a tempting manner.

That really did not help his morning wood as it throbbed in wanton desire, a part of him really wanted to jump back into the bed, but the more rational part of him knew that he had to control himself.

"What if I call a rain check on that later?" he asked, making a compromise with himself.

"Fine," she said as a disappointed look flashed across her face, "tomorrow it is!"

"Thanks," he said as he walked back to her and gave her a sensual kiss. "I will be holding you to that promise."

"Mmm, now I can't really wait," she purred as she waved him off as he left the tent.

Walking into the misty morning, the sun was barely up and the campsite was quiet as a pin drop silence. Heading back to his own tent, Harry came up on to their spot and tiptoes inside the tent he shared with Tonks.

Thankfully, Tonks didn't seem to stir awake as he made it to his bed and got under his sheets. However, he did not know how wrong he was, not moving an inch Tonks's eyes snap open and she listened as he rolled around his bed and finally dozed off to sleep.

\------------------------------

Yawning awake, Harry could feel the bright rays of the sun pecking through the tent flap. Turning around, he saw that Tonk's bed was already empty, flipping over his sheets he jumped out of bed feeling fresh and new.

Smelling the scent of food coming from outside his stomach growled in complaint telling how hungry it was after his strenuous night with Lily. Following his nose, he came to their clearing where Remus was cooking some food over the fireplace while Sirius sat to the side nursing a massive hang over. Tonks stood to his side force feeding him some stinking concoction that he could smell from all the way over here.

"How was last night?" he asked as he sat down on a log and served himself some food. He did not see his godfather or Remus when he was sneaking out to do more secretive activities.

"I do not regret a moment of it," he growled as he held his temples.

"We went out drinking, and he found that as an answer to go wild and drink himself into a super," the werewolf answered with a shake of his head.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Tonks asked in an innocent tone.

"Nowhere," he quickly answered, to fast in fact that he had to sound suspicious.

"Come on," Sirius said, "he was having some late night fun, huh! Going to the bonfire, sneaking in some drinks."

"Yea, that was it," he said with a weak smile. "That is exactly what I was up to."

Saying nothing, Tonks just stared at him with a blank expression.

Suddenly getting up, "Well I need to be going, got a lot to do today and appointments to keep up with."

"I will come with you," Tonks declared as she too got up from her seat. "We will be having loads of fun!"

\--------------------------------------------------

With a whole day of fun, the girls and Harry went off to see the menagerie. There dozens of different collections of animals to see from right in Great Britain including a Skog, some kelpies, a chimera, merman, and even a Hippogriff thrown in.

There were also creatures from all over Europe with some he never seen or heard about unil today. To beyond the Atlantic in the U.S and Canada, to Mexico and the Amazon Rainforest. To Africa from Egypt to Somalia to South Africa. To the Middle East, India, China, Australia, and every other magic country in existence.

Just feasting his eyes on them was opening doors to whole new worlds. He did feel bad about them being trapped in cages, especially the Hippogriff as he could feel its misery rolling off it in waves, but humans have always been selfish creatures, putting their enjoyment above all else.

After that was done and said it was the rituals going on. A large portion of land was resolved for in as any one could walk in and participate in any ritual going on. Plus there were large tents set up one by one for more secret rituals.

Harry was on the edge of participating in any of that sort of stuff since he remembered very well the three rituals he had done, and how fricking painful they were.

However the girls were able to talk him into it, and he just couldn't help it walking hand in hand with them to participate in one. Nevertheless it turned out fine since these were quite tame compared to the ones he did.

Going on to do a Sun Blessing ritual that healed all wounds under the bright rays of the sun, he also did a Land Commune where they communicated with the land spirits all around.

Plus they topped it off with a really powerful ritual called All-Speech that a hundred or so witches and wizard took part in and it granted the participants the ability to communicate in all common human languages.

Now he could proudly say he was able to talk to anyone from all over the world! Thanks all in part to this neat little handy ritual that basically translated his word to the person in his or her language.

This would really come in hand in this place where wizards and witches from all over the globe came to, and it also must be why this ritual was happening constantly.

[A/N: I wanted to do a chapter of Harry freeing the Hippogriff and doing a secret ritual, but some of you want to hurry it along. But if you guys want some side stores please tell me in the comment section. I would love to do it!]

Before long the hour was getting late, saying goodbye to everyone especially Lily who had fingered at one point in their day. Then she retired the favor by sucking him off in some corner.

During all that sexual innuendos, he had the feeling that somebody was watching but didn't see anyone so he just shook it off. Heading back to his tents, he saw that Sirius and Lupin were once again not back yet even at this very late hour.

Shaking his head as he imagined that they would be out partying or most likely only Sirius, he heading into his tent for a good night.

He wasn't surprised to see Tonks there when he entered, they did split up early when he stayed back a while to talk and flirt around with the girls at the disapproving look of Hermione. It was like she was his mother, disapproving at his bad behavior!

However what he was surprised to see was how little clothing she was wearing. She wasn't naked per say, but she was awfully close to it with her tank top that barely even covered her shoulders and breasts which were more massive then usual he noted. Plus her panty which showed well most of her ass and all of her legs.

Averting his gaze as best he could, Hary was feeling unsure of himself, women were so hard to understand. She made it clear yesterday to keep it all professional between them yet here she was putting a show for him. Did she want to attract his gaze, but why?

"Is it just me or is it hot in here," Tonks asked out loud to no one in particular as she started to air herself. Unable to turn his gaze away as her boobs bounced up and down, and some of her nipples showed, he awkwardly coughed into his hand when she turned her gaze to him.

There is no way she could say anything to him, it all her fault for getting him all hot and bothered.

That is why it came to him as a total surprise when she innocently asked, "Why don't you take off some of your clothes Harry to cool off?"

"I am fine," Harry waved it off, but she came upon him and forced his shirt off leaving him bare chest. The only dignity he had remaining was that he held on tight to his pants, making her unable to remove it.

"Come on," she said as she hiccuped out loud, and finally Harry noticed that she was drunk as he felt the fire whiskey from her breath.

"Okay, okay, " he said, "you are drunk and you just need to sleep it off."

Stopping with her pulling, she remained silent for a long while and for a moment there he thought it was done and said until she asked, "Why her?"

"Why who?" he repeated, not understanding a single thing she was talking about.

"You know what I mean," she growled, "why did you have to sleep with that BITCH!"

"Oh," he simply said as everything finally connected.

"Is that all you have to say?" she demanded as she nearly throttled him.

"Yes, that all I have to say," he shouted with the same amount of heat in his voice. "You made it clear that anything between us is off! Now you can come here and tell me who I get to sleep with or not when you kicked me to the curbside."

"I would have had no problem if you got on with anyone except her!"

"What now?" he asked, as he did not want to do this with her.

Before he knew it she was kissing him, and he was kissing her right back with the same amount of force. "I will make you forget all about her," she snarled.

Soon she was snaking down on to her knees and this time pulled off his pants with no resistance to from him. Then she had his boxers out as his hard cock nearly smacked into her as it popped out of its confines.

Staring up at it for a long moment, she finally reached out to grab it and muttered to herself, "I still forget how big it is. I still can't believe I had this inside of me!"

"Well you best believe it," Harry bantered with her, "It will be going right back into your snatch soon enough."

Smiling at him, for the first time in long days, she began to lick his cock with her long wet tongue.

Worshiping his giant schlong as she licked and lapped and even nuzzled it as well, she went down to his balls and even slurped it up.

Watching as she lavished his cock with praise via her tongue, Harry reached over to her breasts and began to work her nipple in between his fingers.

Immediately he was rewarded by a loud moan from her lips as her mouth opened wide as the sound leaves her throat. Grinning wickedly, Harry cranks up his molestation efforts, outright squeezing her tits one after another.

Graduating from cock licker to cock sucker, Tonks began to take his whole length into her mouth.

Bobbing her head up and down his shaft as muffled moans drifting out of her mouth, Harry let out a happy sigh.

"That's a good girl," he called out "but why don't you try to take more in?" he asked as he saw two-thirds of his length was still left out of the party.

Slowly but surely, she forced herself to take every last inch of his massive shaft into her mouth and down her throat. All the while he egged her on with, "Yes, all the way, come on. I know you can do it,"

"GAGKH! GAGKH! GAGKH!"

Gagged and choked on his member as began to face fuck, it was messy and Harry didn't help it along as he began to rail into Tonk's throat even harder using his hips.

"I am about to cum," he groaned as at this point it was too much for him.

Popping his cock out of her out, Tonks gave it a few stokes and grinned up at him. "That not going to happen, sweetheart, I want your seed inside of me."

Snaking up his body, Harry got ready for what was about to happen as she lined his cock up with her dripping wet cunt her feet on either side of her body. However just then someone walking into their tent.

"Lily," Harry said in surprise as he did not expect her visit at all. But then, he was interpreted as Tonks speared herself onto his shaft in one single motion.

Both of them moaned at aloud at the on rush of pleasure, with Tonks especially having a wide grin on her mouth. Looking at her old friend with an especially vicious grin, she asked, "What did you think you could steal him from me too?"

Moving her hips as she slowly but surely, slide up and down, doing the splits and going spread eagle, Harry tried to stop her as he grabbed her ass, but his efforts were half-hearted as the pleasure was too much to pass off.

"I did... not think that the two of you were this.... close."

"Ha," Tonks chuckled as she impaled herself on Harry's dick right before Lily's eyes. "Is that the sa- same excuse.... that you used for Joel?"

"That was different," the busty witch tried to defend herself as she stepped further into the tent. "I did it to protect you."

"How dare you, mmm," the Metamorphmagus snarled as her cunt took his dick, and a soft moaned she couldn't hold back escaped her mouth. "I trusted you back then, aaa, and told you I was interested i-in him. But you went behind..... my back and sleep with him."

So that is what this was about, Harry mused to himself as his cock slams home into the very familiar tightness and grunts as he fucks the same cunt for the second time.

"He wanted to use you," Lily nearly cried out. "I heard about how he wanted his fourth conquest, so I flirted with him a bit, got him drunk, and the next day he woke up told him we slept together. After that everything worked itself out."

"No," Tonks said as she shook her head while whimpers and whines left her mouth as she went up and down his length. "You have to be lying."

"You can check my memory if you want, they don't lie do they?" Lily asked as she was now this close to them she could hear the wet scholk as their two private parts met and separated from each other.

"B-but why?" Tonks asked after a long while, with desperation in her tone now. "Why didn't you just tell me, why did you m-make me think that...you backstabbed me, why did, mmmm, you make me hate you."

Grabbing her hand, which was quite difficult as she was bouncing up and down hi schlong. "Because you would not listen to any of it," the busty witch answered. "You would have none of it as you were mad with fury."

Finally breaking into tears, Tonks cried out as she hugged the woman, "Oh, I am so sorry Lily poo, I-I really am."

Returning the hug as she too broke into tears, "I am sorry too. I should have tried harder instead of living in my misery."

"Yes, yes, YES," she moaned as he had no clue who she was talking to at this point while her tits bounced and jiggled along with her lean, muscular abdomen flexing as she fucked herself on his dick. He could feel that she was close now as her happy moans growing in intensity.

"F-friends, again, MMMM?" She asked as slowly but surely, her eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue lulled out of her skull. Then finally she climaxed as she arched her back, and shrieked out loud while juices spilled out of her and onto the floor and everywhere.

"Yes, friends," Lily said with a grin as she giggled at her friend's state. "Now," she said as she turned her gaze to him, "you need to be taught a lesson. How could you unabashedly do this in front of people."

"What?!" Harry said as his attention was drawn to her causing Tonks to sip out of him.

"Still hard, I see," she said with a yet.

"Yeah, I guess the both of you could teach me a good lesson," he asked hopefully.

"Mmm," Lily said as she turned to Tonks who was able to collect herself, "what do you say to that sis?"

"I think it a good idea," she grinned, "he has been thinking a bit too much of himself, fucking us both on the side."

"Yeah, I agree," she said as she stripped out of her clothing. "He has been a very bad boy indeed.

Harry had no clue what he got himself into as both women tackled him to the bed, but he sure as well didn't mind one bit if he got to sleep with them both.

With all three of them kissing and groping and tearing at each other they did not notice it when somebody else walked into the tent.

However when the intruder did speak up with a way a, "Way to go, girl."

They all nearly jumped out of their skins and turned to see Daisy Lupin standing there with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

\---------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart


	51. Chapter 44: World Cup

**Since it is the holiday and in the spirit of it, I prepared an erotic marathon of EIGHT whole full length chapters of a variety of sex scenes over this long holiday week. With different girls from Hermione granger, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and more. So check out my patreon for more!**

\---------------------------------

Walking up the exclusive private seats, Harry could feel the feverish excitement all around. The stadium was already starting to get packed even though there were a couple hours left before the game would even start.

His group and the Weasleys, continued their long climb up the purple carpeted rows until they finally reached the top boxes. The place was empty except for a house-elf who must have been there to reserve her master's seat, though he did not know why- since these seats were already booked and set aside for whoever it belong to.

Something at the back of his mind nagged at him, but he just shook it off.

Talking their seats, Sirius who was in his American persona, and Mr. Arthur Weasley continued on with their own little conversation.

"It good that Harry has somebody to take care of him besides those muggles," he stated as the clear distaste of those people were evident in his tone.

"But doesn't he have us to take care of him," Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course, sweetly," Mr. Arthur nodded briskly, "but it good for Harry to widen his connections, aye."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "and James and I were best of friends, it is the only the thing I could do for him."

Glancing over at the rest, from the Weasleys to Tonks, Remus, and Daisy.

When both of their eyes met, Harry quickly averted his gaze, he still did not know how to face her after she walked in on that scene.

Trying to distract his mind, he picked up his Omnioculars a neat little family invention of his House, and started to look around with it.

Already there had to be millions of wizards and witches packed in the place and more were coming in each minute.

Just then white-blond hair obstructed his magical binoculars vision and he took it off to see the Malfoy family walking in.

It was a tense moment as everyone looked daggers at each other, however, it was quickly broken as Sirius got up and greeted. "Lucius how to good to see you and you too my lady and young Malfoy."

"Yes," the man said, "it is good to see you as well, Andrew was it."

"Yes, yes," Sirius uttered as he waved away the clear disrespect. "You know the Weasley family, I dare say?"

Looking icy at the redheads who returned the gaze pound for pound, he answered, "Yes, I have met the weasel. Not the best of companies."

"Aaa, they fine folks alright, you just have to get to know them."

Looking appalled at the very idea of that, Narcissa cut in as she wrapped her arm around her husband. "Well it was good to see you, you too as well," she said as she looked at him with what he could only call a steamy look.

"Yes," Sirius agreed as a dark look crossed his face, "very great indeed."

Walking up to their seats, Harry turned to the Weasely who had a varying degree of dark looks on their faces, turning to Bill who was sitting on his right, he asked. "You guys sure do hate the Malfoys, huh?!"

"You can say that," the older wizard answered.

Hearing their conversation, Charlie who sat to his older brother's right answered, "Us and the Malfoys have a blood feud that goes all the way back."

"Yea," Fred cut in who sat on his left, "those itty little bit serpents have been a pain in our ass ever since they arrived here in Magical Great Britain."

"Bro is right," George agreed, "but the biggest issue we have with each other is when they stole our ancestral home 2 generations back."

Slowly but surely the private box was filled up as he noted Lords and Ladies of Magical Great Britain pilled in. There were all dressed in expensive fineries from enchanted clothing to rare jewelry.

There were also Ministry workers who were Heads of Departments coming in, which Mr. Weasley knew them very well.

He even saw some more familiar faces from Hogwarts like Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Cedric Diggory, Alicia Spinnet, and Susan Bones. The meeting with her was the most unusual as her aunt, Sirius's fiancee stared at Sirius's persona.

"Sorry," she said, "you looked kind of familiar."

Soon he saw Lily and the girls walk in, behind them was a strict looking man who kept on reaching for towards his hip. Sitting in the row in front of him, he leaned over and greeted her and all the girls.

Turning back to her, he indicated with his head and asked, "Who is that? Is he your dad?"

Hearing him, Lavender cut in, "Oh, Ralphie? No," she said with a shake of her head, "he is just our chaperone, a family wizard knight of our house."

"Mmm," he said, and just then the Minister of Magic himself, arrived. In tow was another man dressed in traditional clothing of fur cap, leather coat with fur lining, woolen pants shirt and socks, and red sash around his waist.

He carried with him a long wooden staff which was only used by the most powerful wizards and witches.

"Oh, Harry," Cornelius Fudge greeted him like they were old friends, "its good to see you, my boy."

"Yes, you too Ministry," he answered with a nod.

"This is Harry Potter, you know him?" he told the man beside him.

"H-harry P... p-potter," he repeated in some broken English as he looked at his nearly faded scar.

"Yes," the portly man exclaimed with a sigh of relief, "he is the one who defeated you-know-who."

"Aaaa," he said with a nod.

Grumbling under his breath on why did he have to even try with a clueless idiot. The man turned back to face him, and declared. "You must take some pictures with me, Harry. It would be good for the news and people."

'You mean good for you,' he thought, but he still agreed. "That would be my pleasure, sir!" Best to be on the foolish man's side than on his bad side.

Soon the games begin as a loud announcer cut through the noise.

"Welcome, Ladies and gentlemen to the finals of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped as thousands of flags waved in the air.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

From the right side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, the most beautiful women he ever seen walked into the field.

Veela!

"Oh, boy," Harry said as he knew what was about to happen. He read about his particular race of magical beings. They are one of the few magical beings who wormed their way into wizarding society with nothing but their womanly charms and assets.

Then the music started, and the veela started to dance.

Even if their charms did not work on him since his will was that of iron and he had occlumency on hand, it was still a sight for sore eyes. Watching as they put on a sensual dance, Harry could deny that he was attracted because who really wouldn't be when you have hundreds of stunning women putting on a spectacular show.

Then the music stopped and the angry yells began as the Veela walked out of the field. From on his seat, he could see the Bulgarian Ministry chuckling deeply.

Turning to look at him, Lily mused in a respectful tone filled with a hint of awe, "its good to see that you have kept your head about." All around him wizards had befuddled looks on their faces except for a very few.

"What you think those sluts would bewitch him from me?" Lavender asked in an aggrieved tone.

"And now," roared the announcer voice, "kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Blazing into the field in a rainbow arc were short little men in green suits. Raining from above were gold Galleons that fell to the stands.

"Leprechauns," Harry thought to himself with a shake of his head as he saw some idiots scramble for the fake money and in some cases fight over it as well. It might do the trick for a couple days, but after that the gold would disappear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome — the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!" Scarlet-clad figures on a broomstick blurred onto the field.

"Now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team!" the announcer shouted as seven green blurs swept onto the field.

"Our referee of the day," the announcer called, "Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

With that, the game began!

Zipping by in the airs, the players wnt at speeds he could barely keep up with. It was Quidditch Harry had never played before and as he watched as he took note.

The game was fun, exhilarating, and ruthless. This was truly the professional level!

Soon however the game was finished as Ireland took the win even after the Bulgarian team Seeker got the snitch.

Walking out the stands, Harry looked up at the sky and say how dark it was getting. He really did not realize that he had been sitting on his seat for hours on end, that was how attached he was to the match.

At the corner of his eyes, he spotted that house-elf again with no master. Turning to Percy who the master in all things ass-kissing, he asked, "Whose house-elf is that?"

"Aaa, that Mr. Crouch's, I don't know what happened, but he did not come."

"Mmm," Harry said, he did not why but something was bugging him at the back of his mind.

He did not know what ability was acting up, but he activated his Magic Sight as a precaution.

When he looked at the house-elf direction, he was surprised when he saw a man under an invisibility cloak.

"What the fuck is going on?" he wondered to himself as his feet carried him and before he knew it, he was uncovering the mysterious individual.

All at once everyone seem to look at the person that appeared out of nowhere. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the house-elf going deadly pale.

"Is that Bartemius Crouch Junior?" someone asked from among the crowd.

"Bartemius Crouch Senior, son?" another voice asked.

Then one person shouted in a panic, "Goodness gracious, he is a Death Eater!"

That seem to have done the trick as everyone went man, some ran, others took up wands, and a very few just passed on their spot including the British Minister.

"Get down, my lady," Ralphie shouted as he tackled the man to the floor.

Somehow the death eater pulled out a very familiar looking wand, unconsciously his hand went to his wand holster and found that his wand was gone.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath as he went for cover. With his wand gone there is only so little he could do, he did know a few wandless magic but they were limited since Sirius just began to teach him a few.

Plus he did have his abilities but he did not know if he would lose his head and start attacking his allies.

Battling it out, the death eater was able to throw out a few nasty spells but he was quickly overpowered especially by the Bulgarian Minister who sent a jet of purple mist that had the man locked up in chains and muzzle.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter," the wizarding reporters shouted at him as they stuck out their wands towards him so that he could say a few words, and magical cameramen snapped their moving pictures of him in the background.

"Alright, that is enough," Cornelius Fudge called out, trying to settle everyone down.

"Minister Fudge, we have a few questions," a reporter that had China Press logos all over his stuff called out.

"Alright, go ahead," the man said. "You," he pointed to a man from America Daily.

"Is it true that a Death Eater by the name of Bartemius Crouch Junior was uncovered today at the game?"

"Yes it was the death eater Bartemius Junior presumed to be dead that was exposed. Now you," he pointed to a reporter from India newspaper.

"At the scene, a house-elf by the name of Winky was found, so can we be led to believe that Bartemius Crouch Senior knowingly hide his son and faked it that he went to Azkaban?"

"We will need to investigate that, but at this very moment loyal Auror of the Ministry of Magic are bringing in Crouch Senior to be questioned."

Pointed at another reporter, this one drifted from everyone's direction and asked. "Is it true that you fainted Minister Fudge when Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Junior was revealed?"

Going red in the face as a few chuckles were heard from here and there, the Bulgarian Ministry stepped up. "Yes, it is true that Minister Fudge might have keel over in fright, but that does not matter."

Looking at him wide-eyed, he spluttered, "You can speak perfectly fine English?"

"Yes, a simple English fluency potion did the charm, but I must say this pig Latin speech is a bit hard on the tongue."

"Why... I .... you..."

"Are you trying to ask why I pretended not to know anything? Well, it shows a lot of your character when somebody does not know what you are saying behind your back."

Going even redder in the face if it would be possible the man just walked out with a "no more questions!"

Harry felt like kneeling over and just laughing at how embarrassed the was, this was gold. No wonder people loved politics, it was all about shaming your opponents.

"We must thank this young man," Bulgarian Ministry declared as he pointed to Harry who stood on the stage with him. Everyone gave a warm round of applause, and the man continued, "He was the one that uncovered this vile criminal, and save who knows how many lives. Let's hear another round of applause."

Stepping back, he gave a nod to the crowd, "that would be all. Take care!"

Shaking the man's hand, Harry grinned at him, "I must say, you are a lot better Minister than our country's."

"There used to be days when Magical Great Britain had very powerful men and women at its head."

Remembering his great-grandfather who used to be the Minister he could see that.

"One day I imagine you would fix that."

"Me, as Minister?" he asked, getting the man's hiding meaning.

"Maybe in a few years, you would be the youngest Minister, why not," the man said with a shrug.

Harry could see his point, he was basically a public idol, and didn't know if he would be publically voted into office even right now when he was still in Hogwarts.

Just then a blonde hair witch reporter in elaborate curls interpreted them, how she got into the backstage he did not know, but she already had a notepad out in front of her and a magic pen scribbling away.

"Harry Potter, I have a few questions from you," she voiced as she looked at him from her jeweled spectacles.

"Who are you even?" Harry asked, as he just couldn't even abide by being rudely interpreted like that.

"She is Rita Skeeter," Sirius answered as he stepped in with his arms crossed at his chest. "She had ruined a few lives with her reporting."

"All I did was report the facts," she stated with a shrug.

"You mean your version of the fact,"

"Well I can't tolerate nasty reporters," the Bulgarian Minster stated.

"A reporter huh?" Harry asked, "how well known is she?" he asked his godfather as he looked her up and down like he was buying something. He did not know it, but already he was acting the part of a Lord and noble.

Not being fazed at the way he was looking at her, she answered, "I am the most well respected and well-known reporter in all of Magical Great Britain."

"You mean the most despised," Sirius grumbled under this breath.

"Mmm," Harry said, "set up a meeting with you and I might give you an exclusive interview."

Eyes going bright, she stepped forward to him and asked, "Could I ask you some questions about today?"

"There is nothing more to say on the matter," he answered with a shake of his head. "Don't make me rescind that meeting,' he added when he saw that she wanted to complain.

Nodding she drifted away and Sirius gave him a 'are you sure look,' but Harry said nothing more on the subject as he already had plans made inside of his head.

Just then they were interrupted again as this time a blond strict looking woman walked up to them, one by the name of Amelia Bones.

"I would like a word with you," she said as she waved him over with his finger.

Stepping up, Harry was about to got to his godfather's side, but the Minister stopped him. "I know woman, and you wouldn't want to get between them when they are look that."

Now that he had a closer look at the Bones family head, she looked more sever than usual. Akwardly coughing, he waved to his godfather, "I will see you later," just as the man nodded to him and followed the woman like a lost dog.

"Now," the man said as he lead him to the quidditch team's tents, "Come meet our country's Quidditch team."

They were stopped by no one as they walked in unannounced, sitting about and drinking some magic liquors was the Bulgarian National Team.

Introducing him to each of the players, Harry shook hands with them and chatted up with them about Quidditch.

If Olivar knew he had this chance, the man would kill him.

Saying their goodbyes, they walked out of the tent and into the wild jubilant night.

Spotting some Veela, his eyes drifted over to their scandalously dressed bodies and the extra sway that they seem to have in their steps. Men rolled all over in their wake and if he did not know any better he would have imagined that they had heart shapes in their eyes.

"Aaa, you are interested in the lovely Veela, huh," the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well which man wouldn't be," he answered with a shrug.

"Yes, yes indeed, come I can introduce you to them if you want."

"Really?" Harry asked as he brightened up. Now, who would want to pass that up?

"Yes, you deserve a hero's welcome after what you did today!"

Making sure not to mention at all that the death eater got his wand, he followed the man as he led him to the Veela tents.


	52. Bonus – Veela Girls (R-18)

**Since it is the holiday and in the spirit of it, I prepared an erotic marathon of EIGHT whole full length chapters of a variety of sex scenes over this long holiday week. With different girls from Hermione granger, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bone and more. So check out my patreon for more!**

\----------------------------

"Girls," the Bulgarian Minister called out as they walked into the first tent of the Veela. Turning around to face them were a rabble of so many different women from all over the globe. He imagined that they would somehow be different than regular humans, but they looked the same except for a certain aura that they all seem to have.

"Greeting lovely ladies," he announced himself with a bow.

Inside were four young women who seem to be from all over the world, one was of rich chocolate skin and dark hair in braids, with long lithe legs and wide grin at his show of some courtesy. "Mmm, what a fine young gentleman," she said as she spoke in a rich Jamaican accent.

"Well I will leave you to it," the Minister said as he tipped his cap then walked out of the tent.

"Come on, Nika," another woman said in an Australian accent, "he might actually be a lord."

"I doubt it, Sofia," a french speaking woman voiced with a snort.

"That is enough from all of, especially you Christina," a kindly woman who seem to be in charge of the group uttered.

"You are," he asked as he stuck out his hand which she shook, "I got all of their names,"

"Alisa," she said, "and this is Lyuba," she pointed to the silent woman with frosty eyes.

"Well met, all of you," he said. Then trying to break the ice, "I must say that was a lovely show you all put on."

"Is that all you can think about," the French woman asked in a sneer.

In a plain simple tone, he posed, "Are all French people like that?"

"Like what?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and her silvery blond hair cascaded behind.

"Rude?!" he simply said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Breaking out into loud laughter, Sofia and Nika wiped the tears away from their eyes while the rest did their best to hold it back in. Except for her as she shook in rage.

"You got her there," Sofia said, "but it is just Christina being Christina."

"You really liked our dance?" Alisa asked, trying to change up the topic.

"Like it... I love it. Even if your charms did not work on me, still I was....."

"Wait," Lyuba said as she spoke in a thick Russian accent. "Our allur did not work on you?"

"Yea," he said with a shrug.

"He is lying," Christina stated, "if I hadn't known better then he must have been drooling like an idiot like all those wizards. HA!!!"

Feeling a slight pressure at the back of his mind, he just pushed it away thinking it was nothing at first. Then he felt once more and squashed it underfoot, "Whoever is doing that," he growled as he knew somebody was trying to mess with his mind, for sure. "Stop it or else..... you wouldn't like what I would do next."

"It's true," Sofia said, as she had a meek looked on her face as if she ran into a wolf instead of meeting the puppy she expected there.

"Was it you?" he asked, but he was totally ignored as the women talked among themselves.

"That could mean two things," Alisa said.

"I called it right now, he is gay," Christina nearly shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, he snarled to her, "I can prove that if you want, little girl." Even if she was a few years older than him.

"Owww, I think that was a dare," Nika called out.

"Alright, you are on," Christina said, "there is no way I would believe that you are a powerful wizard or one in the making."

"Fine let's test that theory," he said, thinking that they would be having a duel.

However he did not exactly expect it to another certain duel as the french Veela stripped out of her clothing.

Seeing his surprised look, she asked in a wicked grin, "What? Feeling shy?"

"Come on strip," Nika called out, "we want to see it!"

"Alright," he said with a shrug, "just don't faint when you lay eyes on it, mhm?!" taking off his clothes and tossing it to the side, he was just as naked as the french Veela.

Hearing whistles and sighs of appreciation from besides him, his eyes were only set on Christina. He would have thought she was unfazed at his massive size if not for the way her mouth moved as if it wanted to put it inside.

"Now," he said, but was cut off as the Veela announced, "let's ee you cums first. Then I will accept you."

"Actually I would like a bit more than that," he said with a grin as he crossed his hands across his chest.

"What?" she growled.

"I would like to see you ride this," he said as he grabbed his shaft. "Now that would be a prize worth battling it out for."

"Fine," she spat as she pushed him onto one of the beds. Without a word she spun to his cock as she stuck her already wet cunt before him. She was clean-shaven, he noted as he did not see a single hair around her pussy.

Taking him into her mouth, he could feel the want in her. Veela were sexual creatures who prized sex above all else, so pressing her this wonderful massive cock must have been as if she hit the motherload.

Immediately she was lapping up his cock like it was a lollipop licking every inch of it even including his balls sacks. Then her small lips stretching wide, farther than he would have imagined ever possible as she bobs up and down the first few inches of his cock.

"Mmm," he said, "it that really all you got. If so, we are going to be here all day."

Being unable to see her face, he could still feel the anger rolling off of her in waves.

Still she redoubled her efforts as begins to choke herself on his dick.

Gagging, she spurred her self on as if wanting to milk him right here and then as she went at an even faster pace.

"That's it," he said as if she were his pet. "Good girl. Keep it up and you might have a chance in winning this."

Feeling the indignation, he ignored it as he stuck out his tongue and returned the favor as he lapped up her pussy.

Moaning loudly with his cock in his mouth, he smirked as he too increased his pace which got even a louder moan from her.

Feeling competitive, the Veela tried to take even more if his cock into her mouth as saliva feel down her chin and on to the sheets.

Saying nothing he too up the antics as he used a small trick he never used on any woman before. Sticking his tongue deep inside her cunt he started speaking in a language that wasn't human at all, but one of the serpents, Parseltongue.

Going wide eyes, she had no chance at all as she squirted some sexual juices and Harry wasn't down with her. Increasing his speed, soon he had her moaning out loud like a banshee as she popped his cock out of her mouth.

All she could do was shudder and tremble on top of him as he got the biggest climax in her life out of her.

Letting loose a flood of orgasm, she spasmed as the pleasure was too much and her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue hung out of her mouth, and she let out a wordless scream.

"Tasty," he muttered as he let her drop to the side. Looking down at her, "Tch, tch, tch, are you already finished?" he asked in a disappointed tone.

"I... mmm... y-you..." she tried to say, but she couldn't form words as even then some of her orgasm leaked out.

Jumping on the bed backed as her name day, Nika declared, "I wouldn't mind taking her place in riding you."

"No," Sofia exclaimed as she pushed the woman back, "I would like to do the honors."

Just as they were fighting each other for the right to ride him, Lyuba slipped in unannounced as she speared herself right on his cock. "I wouldn't mind doing it," she said with a wordless moan.

"You BITCH," Christina shouted as she looked like she collected herself. "That was mine!"

"Girls, girls, girls," Alisa cut in, "come on and learn to share. I am sure there is plenty to go around. Aren't I right?" she asked him as she gave him a sultry look.

"Hell yeah, there is," he exclaimed with a lot of gusto. "I can do this all night if you want.

"Then we are going to take you up on that," she said as she broke into a passionate kiss with him. "Because there will be no rest for you!"

Feeling Lyuba tight velvety pussy swallows his prick whole in one motion, he let out a loud groan which she to took up. Then she begin to ride him, her arms settling on his torso to stabilize herself and prevent herself from falling off while pulling him deeper into her inside as she bounced up and down on his throbbing cock.

Harry hesitated for all of a moment, not used to giving up control in any way during sexual intercourse. But once in a while, it could be fun to sit back and relax. Nevertheless, he had four other Veela to please so using his hand which were empty at the moment he stuck them into Sofia and Nika waiting cunts which were dripping wet just waiting for him to enter.

Fingering them nice and hard, as two fingers went in and out with their moans showing how appreciative they were of his administrations.

Then seeing big fat boobs just hanging around, not receiving any love he attacks them like a savage dog. He outright mauls her big fat boobs suckling, biting, and even licking her sensitive nipples.

"A-Ah! Yes," Lyuba moans, "that's it, Aaaaa, YESSSS~ that hit the spot. You have s-such an amazing cock!" she shouted becoming very vocal in sex. He saw how happy she was from the corner of his eye as she rode him impaling herself over and over again on his cock which with how obsequious her face was, was hitting all the right places for her.

Christina didn't seem to want to be left behind as she began to nipple at his ears and give him hickeys all over his neck while he toyed with Alisa breasts to his heart's content.

"You love mommy's big boobs?" she asked with a giggle as she rubbed his head while moaning out loud so unlike his mother. "Mmmm, yes, suckle them like a little baby. Mommy will give you all the milk you want."

Sofia and Nika on the other hand were squirming in his hands like little girls that got a treat of something they shouldn't have. He already got a few squirts out of them as he hit all the right places for them and they were really close for the big finish.

As he finger bangs them harder and harder and harder, he could see how close to the gates of release they were then with a final, powerful thrust, Harry slams home into their cunts with his fingers all they up their tunnels.

The resulting orgasm that they both experience is beyond explosive. They do not just come from that finger fuck, they let out a flood and a piercing screen that fills the tent and could be heard outside.

Letting them fall to the floor as he removes his fingers from the honey pot, he turns to Lyuba who has been a very busy girl.

Harry grunts as the beautiful blond haired Russian Veela keeps on slamming home his cock into the entrance of her womb. She was single mindedly focused on making him and herself cum all at the same time as again and again she drives himself down on his whole shaft, and each time sees Harry a little bit inside her most sacred of places.

Moving his hips up in rhythm with her implements, he pumps into her meeting her halfway while also making sure to try to find that milk he was offered.

Finally, the blond-haired Veela rears up and then slams herself down one final, powerful time. A shriek erupts from her lips as he spears right through her weakened cervix and into her womb itself.

Pleased with what he saw of her so far, as Harry watches her eyes begin to roll back and her tongue falls out of her mouth, he knows she just requires a small push.

He began to speed up his pace, thrusting in and out of her waiting eager cunts so fast and so deep that it got to the point where it became a blur.

"Y-Yes! Like that, all the way inside of me. Aaaaa," Lyuba shouted out loud, "You're in my womb now, so so so deep inside me! Come let it all out, deposit your mmmmm seed inside of meeee!"

Despite his best efforts, he knew he too was close as she continued to ride him as hard and as fast as she can with the sensations of her inner walls clenching down on his cock. So he grunted as he let Alisa breasts slip out of his mouth, "Let's cum together then! I am really close."

"Yes, let's DO it! Cum for me~"

Harry is happy to give his latest conquest exactly what she wants, and he thoroughly enjoys himself as he breaks the Veela cunt with his big fat cock time and time again.

Then she climaxes first and after thoroughly stretching the Veela pussy to it's absolutely limits and then some, Harry finally cums. His seed begins pumping into her ass and he fills the Veela tunnels with his cum, and still he isn't done as her pussy walls milk him for all he is worth.

Harry fills her with a nice, thick, copious load of his seed, painting her womb white with his cum and filling her to the brim with the hot, sticky ejaculate. Then he pulls out he watches as the white, sticky ejaculate overflows from her pussy. Harry looks upon what he's wrought and it feels good.

He watches as she flops back bonelessly onto the bed, her limbs askew as she rides out her orgasmic high, completely out of it. Harry, meanwhile, is barely even winded as he turns around on the bed, kneeling there with his cock out and completely erect.

His eyes meet the other Veela, Sofia and Nika who seem to have recover were making out on their own and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

Then his eyes rack over the big boobed Veela and the snobby one,

"Well? Who is next? I am up for all comers!"

He couldn't help but smile to himself as they fight over who should get the honor of being fucked into sweet, sweet oblivion by him.

He had to say life was good for him!

\----------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart


	53. Chapter 45: Night Attack

Suddenly waking up in the middle of the night to sounds of screaming and explosions, Harry groggily looked around. The Veela girls were deep into their sleep as all four of them laid scattered in the bed with limbs and body pressed against each other.

He still couldn't believe he had an orgy with these four lovely women. Any guy would kill to be in the spot he was, but then he was quickly taken out of it as he heard raucous laugher.

Curious about what was going on, he untangled himself from the girls and threw on some pants and shirt and walked out of the tent.

When he walked outside it was like he walked into a war zone, he had to do a double-take as he walked back into his tent which was normal and peaceful, then back outside which had people running around like headless chickens screaming at the top of their longs and smoke rising up to the air from the fires happening all about.

Grabbing the nearest person, he had to shake him to get his attention on him, and stop him from shivering like a cat put outside in the rain.

"What going on man? Tell me, god damn it!"

"D-death... Eater...." he studdering out. Letting go of him, Harry looked up into the skies and spotted what he was looking for a skull with a snake interwinding in it, the dark mark.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath, and just then out of the smoke a group of dark-robed men with skull masks on came into view. They laughed lecherously as they racked their eyes over all the Veela coming out of their tents.

"Would you look at the Josh, we have all these lovely women to ourselves," one man uttered as he chuckled deeply.

Another one, in a fanatic voice, declared, "They are non-wizarding trash, but you are right Finn. We will need to teach them the correct way."

"Couldn't agree with you any more Tom," another of the death eater chuckled in agreement.

"Stop right there," Harry called out as he stood in front of them. Counting them all up, he saw thirteen men in total. It would be a tough fight, but Sirius has been preparing him for this all summer.

He can do, he assured himself as he steeled himself for what was about to come.

"Don't step an inch more or else..." he treated as his wand glowed a deep black light.

Not looking back, he called out to the Veela women, "All of you back inside, I will handle this!"

"Would you look at that," one of the men laughed uproariously, "somebody wants to be the hero."

Taking up his call, all of them broke into a dark, evil chuckles, but one man that stood at the front, who he presumed to be the leader called Josh, that they let slip, looked closely at him.

"You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" the man asked as he could feel his eyes narrowing at him.

"So what if I am," he said with a shrug seeing no point in hiding his identity. "That won't change me taking you all down."

"Ha," one of the men barked out, "you think you can take us all down by yourself."

"I defeat your master at just one year old, what do you think I could do now?" he asked as a wicked grin spread across his face.

That seem to shake the men as he could feel the hesitation coming off of them, but quickly Josh pulled hem together. "Enough," he shouted, "he is only a child, we can take him on altogether. Make sure to bring him in alive or dead, we will present his corpse or tied up in a ribbon before one of the Lords were ample reward will await us all."

"YEAH!!!!" the men shouted as they run at him all at once.

Casting a Grease spell to slow them down, he threw a few fireballs at the bunch of them to distract them for a while. Ducking to cover, already he had his shields up as three layers of Protego surrounding him in a tight envelope.

One of the Death Eaters came at him from around, but Harry quickly spotted him and before he could react, he sent an arc of lightning bolts at him which made his spasm and shake then fall to the ground in a heap.

Not wanting him to bother him later, Harry cast a fissure underneath him which swallowed the man whole then closed up.

One down, eight more to go.

Just then a jet of green ooze struck his shield, destroying one of his protections. Spinning around, he already had a slowing charm on hand which prevented his would be attacker from sending out another spell.

However, he had no time to finish him as another Death Eater came at him as he send out a Bombarda right underneath his feet. Harry was sent int the air as his two remaining shields were destroyed and fell to the ground with earth raining above.

Reacting quick on his feet, he used a Carpe Retractum charm which pulled the Death Eater he slowed down to a crawl towards him in a rope of light. The poor man could do nothing as his own friend's spell struck him from behind.

He fell to the ground as a nasty curse eat away at the whole of his back until there was nothing there but blood and bones.

Looking shell shocked, Harry quickly got up and returned the favor ten fold as he sent out Bombarda Maxima. Thankfully there was nothing to see as the man was ripped to his inner core.

Suddenly he was racked with a bout of such extreme pain, he fell to the ground in a shout of agony. Stepping forward was Josh who had his wand pointed to him as he sent a constant stream of agony up all over his body. All around him were his men who stood in a circle, blocking every exit.

"I must say, you are really good. Taking down three of my men like that now that was ruthless even for me."

Ignoring the pain, he shoved his wand into the ground and sent out a mini-earthquake all around which ripped and tore the earth sending the Death Eaters to the ground. Feeling the man leave him, Harry got up and began to spin his wand all around him.

All at once, the wind started to pick up as it sent cloak billowing about in the air, without further ado he pulled his arms to either sides and the wind sent the men tumbling in the air. Following it up, he conjured a flock of angry birds and sent them out to peck them to death if they could.

Running for cover one of the men tried to reach out for him, but he cast a Diminuendo charm at him which shrink him down to the size of a little doll.

Ducking behind a tent, he took the time to catch his breath and shield himself the best he could. Throwing up three layers of Protego the most he could at his skill level, he also cast a Bark Skin followed up by Iron Bones so that he could at least survive through some damage.

Already he put down three men, four if you counted the one he shrunk, however that meant he had 9 more left to face. More than what he could take on all at once, and if they got the jump on like last time or surrounded him, he would be finish.

No, what he had to do was play this smart, casting a Disillusionment Charm which disguised him to his surrounding, he cursed himself for leaving his invisibility clock at home, but for now, this would have to do.

Sneaking up on behind two men, he cast a Stickfast Hex on one of them which held him in his place with a sticky green goo. "I-I'm stuck," he called out to his partner who turned around to look at him.

At that, Harry took his chance and sent out a Severing Charm which struck at his artery in his neck and blood gushed out of it. Painting the immobilized red, the man screamed like a little girl but Harry quickly silenced him as he froze him in a block of ice with a Glacius spell.

Sneaking back to the shadows, he could hear running feet come to the location of his fight, and from behind him as he left scenes he heard a "HERE!" Then the leader of the group shouting, "Watch out, he must be under some spell that hides him."

Soon he was upon another Death Eater, this one who was walking alone, sending out a distraction a inaudible noise came from his left.

"Who's there," the Death Eater shouted as the looked around for the mysterious sound.

Sending out another noise from up ahead of him, the man sent out an exploding charm, and Harry run up to him and conjured five gleaming sharp swords and spears which stabbed into his back.

Luckily for him, he had shields in place and all the weapons did were take down those protections.

Spinning around, his eyes went wide as Harry used a Knockback Jinx on him then chained it with a Lapifors spell that transformed him into a helpless bunny.

Turning around to sneak off into the tents, he came to a stop as the remaining six Death Eaters stepped out of the darkness. "There you are," Josh said as he could feel that wide grin on his face, behind the mask. All around the man was glittering dust particles that tracked themselves back to him.

Now, he knew how he followed behind him, he used a Tracking spell.

"Your finished," the man sneered as they al had their wands pointed at him.

However all Harry did was laugh out loud, "No, the person who is finished, is you lot."

Before my of them could react, he cast his own homebrewed spell, "LUMOS BOM!!!"

Suddenly there was an explosion of light as all the Death Eaters cried out in pain as they were blinded. Following up his spell with a Geminio which made five copies of him he sent them out as he used one of the Basilisk abilities he gained, Toxic Cloud as green toxic smoke billowed out of his mouth all around.

Having a fun time of it, Harry sent out spell after spell as the small crowd of men who wild with confusion and coughing. He took down one man after the other in the confusion with spells from behind and everywhere possible.

"He is right here," someone called out.

"No, he is right here," another cried out as he then broke into a coughing fit, "ahg, ahg, ahg!"

"AAAA," someone else shouted in pain as he took them down.

"ENOUGH!!!" the leader of the group shouted, then suddenly from within the smoke Harry could see someone growing and growing and growing.

Until before them stood a small giant 5 meters tall, stomping down the smoke cleared and Harry was right in the open for all to see.

"There you are?" the giant man said. He must have cast a Dissendium spell on himself, that is some very dangerous spell work, one mistake, get one proportion wrong, and then boom.

Reaching out for him with his massive hands, Harry rolled to the side to dodge the attack that would have most lively crushed him to death.

"Come here you little insect," the man growled as he tried to stomp him to a paste.

Jumping back, he had enough of this, it was time to end this. Glaring at the man as his eyes transformed into serpentine slits, he began to use Petrifying Gaze on him.

Slowly but surely the stone started to form on his body, putting more magic into the ability, and even more, and more, and more. The man began to slowly petrify up.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise and a bit of fear.

Ignoring him, he dig deep into himself and poured even more magic into the ability, the Death Eater started to have patchworks of stone all over his body and they continued to creep up.

"No, no," he shouted as he tried to reach out to Harry.

With a loud shout of exertion that rung across the campsite he put the final amount of magic into it, and slumped to the floor as he watched the man became a solid statue of stone.

"Good riddance," he thought as he took in deep breaths to calm his wildly beating heart.

Just then the last Death Eater stepped out of his hiding place and came at his as silently as he could. Without even looking in his direction, he sent out a nasty Black family spell that Sirius taught him which made the man shatter into a million black shards of glass.

As if all the visitors weren't at an end, out of the clearing of the ruined camp, Aurors stepped in with their wands raised and at the ready, plus their enchanted leather jackets billowing in the wind.

Breaking off from the group was Tonks who came running to him as she shouted, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yea, I am fine," he tried to comfort her. Trying to get up on his feet, he grimaced as he fell back down on his ass. His nerves felt raw after they took that Cruciatus Curse.

"Are you hurt?" the witch asked in a considered voice.

"No, he isn't," Christina said in a worried tone as she came to kneel at his side. "He took on a dozen Death Eater all by himself."

"Well I didn't know you cared so deeply," he joked with her. "And it was 13 Death Eater, but who is counting."

Hearing a loud whistle come from his left, he turned to see a wizard covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair, a fake eyes, and a wooden leg.

"That must have been quite the fight," the Auror growled. As he studied the statue of the mini giant who was bending over to reach from him with an expression of pure hate and fear.

"This is Alastor Moody," Tonks introduced, "he is my mentor."

"Aaa, they weren't too tough," Harry tried to downplay it as he watched the Auror check out the scene.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he tried to greet the man as he made to get up, but Tonks and Christina forced him down.

"Your injured sit down until a healer arrives," they both shouted at him.

"It's nothing," Harry tried to argue, "I am fine."

Laughing a deep raspy chuckle, the man returned his handshake from above. "You should really look into going the Auror force, boy. You would make a fine magical law enforcement."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said with a shake of his head. "A good battle is fun and exciting, but I think I would prefer it if I just run my estates and land." And he made sure not to add, "and enjoy life with my women."

"Well, the offer still stands," the man said with a nod, "you would do great thinks if you had joined, and I do not say this lightly."

"Thanks," he said with an appreciative nod as he watched the man walk away.

Turning to Tonks, he asked, "Are the Death Eaters all dealt with?"

"Yes, that all have been either arrested or fleed long ago, but....."

"What?" he asked as he caught that unsure look on her face.

"I am not supposed to say," she whispered to him as she looked around for anybody nearby, "but Bartemius Crouch Junior escaped during the attack."

"Fuck," he swore as a healer came up to him.

"How about our friends?" he asked as the mediwitch did a small check up on him.

"They are safe," she answered, "I made sure to get Lily and the other girls to safety. I saw Sir- Andrew and Remus helping out with the battles, and the Weasley family were doing all right when I last saw them."

"That good," he said with a nod.

"I still can't believe your country still has these terrorists around," Christina voiced.

"Yeah, me too," Tonks said in agreement.

"Of course they would be," Harry said with a snort. "Too many of them were let off the leash for bogus excuses and whatnot."

"Well they are alive and active, that is something we now know for sure," Tonks stated as the mediwitch stepped back and declared he would be alright with some rest. Thanking the witch, she headed off to help as many more people as they could and both of the girls helped him to his feet.

"Girls, I am alright, I promise," Harry tried to argue, but they were not having none of that.

"In here," Christina as she led them to the tent that they had so much fun in.

"Harry, you are alright?" Alise asked with a worried tone as they walked into the tent.

"Yea, these worrywarts just love me too much to let go of me!"

Looking around suspiciously, Tonks spotted some of his stuff and his boxer on the ground and asked, "What were you doing in this tent, mmm?"

"A-ah, that," he said as he began to sweat some buckets. "It's kind of a long story and you wouldn't want to hear about it."

"It's alright, we have time before everyone is evacuated."

\---------------------------------------

Suddenly appearing outside of a old decrepit mansion covered in vines, outside in the countryside. Bartemius Crouch Junior stepped outside of the shadow. Walking up to the mansion, when he came up to the front door it opened by itself allowing him inside.

Entering the living room where an eerie green flame flickered in the fireplace a rat like man stood to the corner shivering in place and a giant snake slithered beside a chair where a prone figure laid.

Bowing to his knees in front of the small figure, "Master, I have come at long last before you."

Speaking up in a hoarse voice that seem to be the slithering of serpents, "Barty, my most loyal servant. It is good to see you."

Swallowing the limp in his throat as he looked at the state his master was in, the dark lord seem to sense it and chuckled deeply. "You are wondering about my current state, huh?"

"I wouldn't dare, Master," he said with a deep bow until his forehead was nearly touching the floor.

"It's alright," he said as he reached out with one of his thin boney hands. "That Potter boy," he spoke as rage fulled him. "Now that is of concern," he said as he seem to cool his features but the rage was still there in his eyes.

"If I may ask," Barty Jr said as he looked to the pitiful rat man, with a wave from his lord, he continued. "Why haven't you gathered the lords and minions of your once great force?"

"You think they would accept me in this state?" he asked in a whisper.

Sweating, the man bowed once again, "I would my lord, and so would your most faithful."

"Yes, I know," the malformed baby said, "that is why I will be counting on you alone to fulfill wishes."

"Anything, my lord," he said in a breathless voice as the fanaticism was clear in his eyes.

"Good," Voldemort said with a deep shackling chuckle that echoed throughout the mansion.

And Pettigrew might have soiled himself in that peal of madness.

\----------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart, Tarush Agrawal, נועם ממיאס, Eric Dettenrieder, thunderwalker123, Connor, Keith Kindall, kyle nicolls, Wesley Tebbens, Edmund, yety10, Alex Newton, T, Brad, Jack Edwards, Javi Alonso, Luck George, Kyle Hitchens, Verinuarmu, Bowzer, Th31695, Wesley Burns, Jamie,


	54. Chapter 46: Animagus Form

Reading the newspaper the very next day, Harry's eyes raked over all that it contained while Rem continued to pour him so more tea. It was what he expected, all it contained was press releases of what happened yesterday.

There were some articles about the British Minister and how he cowered in the face of danger, plus some more asking if such a man should be our head of the government.

Others were talking about how he revealed Barty jr and some were even going about how he single-handedly apprehended the man after some grand duel.

The most important articles were about the Night attack which took up every portion of the newspapers.

"You know you are not going to learn anything new from that," Lyuba, the Russian Veela spoke up as she spread some strawberry jam on her biscuit. Looking around at the table set outside in the open patio where the wonderful family garden laid right before them as Golden Snidgets flittered about, his eyes ran over the Veela girls he invited to his castle.

They were going to be in Magical Great Britain for a while so he thought why the heck not and asked them if they wanted to crash at his place.

"Well it is a pleasant way to spend the morning," he said with a shrug as he rolled up the papers. "So how long do you girls plan to stay in this wonderful country."

"If there are attacks like yesterday every other day then I am not sure I want my girls to stay any longer than necessary," Alisa stated as she had a worried look on her face as she read her own copy of the newspaper.

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my days here with you if every single night was like yesterday," Nika spoke up as a grin spread across her face.

"Me too," Sofia said, "and I am sure Harry with his big strong muscles and potent magic could protect us."

Just then he heard a cough come from below, looking over he saw Tobry standing politely off to the side. "My lord, you have your first meeting of the day."

"Oh, yes," he said as he shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth. Getting up and wiping at his mouth, he gave the Veela a playful wink, and stated, "I will be seeing you all in my room later tonight. How does that sound."

"Sounds wonderful," Christina said with an awkward smile. "I would really love it if you worked me with that magical tongue of yours again~"

"Then we have a deal," he said as he gave them a wave, "feel free to explore the castle grounds."

As the door closed behind them, Tobry turned to look up at him.

"My Lord, are you sure it's wise and prudent to bring in females to the castle?"

"It's no biggie," he said as he waved off the house-elf concerns.

"Are sure?" the small creature asked in a polite tone, but he could feel the underlying tone of doubt.

"They will be here for only a few days, Tobry," Harry said in an exasperated sigh, "so don't get your panties in a bunch."

"If my lord says so," the house-elf said with a bow.

"And don't start bowing to be," he called out as he swung the doors to his office. Sitting there on one of the seats for guests was Livia, getting up when she saw him walk in she respectfully included her head to him as he walked around to the front of his desk.

"So do I take it you have good news?" he asked with bated breath. This had to be the reason why she had came all the way here and left her work behind.

"Yes, the mirror phones are up and ready, Sir. They can begin to be immediately sold commercially."

"Great," he exclaimed as he finally let his exuberance out. This was the news he was waiting for all summer. "Let me see it," he said as he held out his hand.

Digging into her pocket she took out a rectangular shaped mirror as thick as the width of his fingernails and had an inner rainbow-colored sheen. On the back of it was a mirror shard logo with a large golden P inscribed it in. It felt fragile in his hand thanks to it being glass, but he knew thanks to the Rainbow Crystalline Sands that Livia used it was as hard as bricks plus could take on numerous enchantments.

Turning it on, he was introduced to the interface he helped design, it had a more magical oriented feel as he thought what the heck, he was in a magical world after all.

There were a few applications he mandated should be in the mirror phone from the get-go, of course, there was the Phone then the Message, Calculator, Calendar, Camera, Clock, Maps, Notes, and other small things that could help from the day to day. The most import, however, was the Mirror store which had a coming soon, this was where they would be making the big bucks.

"Looks good," he said as he passed her the phone back.

She shook her head and answered, "that one is for you Sir. You can keep it."

"So for how much do you plan on selling it for?" Tobry asked as he was looking over another mirror phone that Livia gave him.

"There will be two phones we will be selling," Harry answered, "this one, the Mirror Phone 1 and the Mirror Phone 1 Plus."

"So what will this Plus entitle?" Livia asked as she would obviously be the one doing all the work.

"It will be bigger," he simply said.

"And you think this would sell at all?" Tobry asked in confusion. "I won't deny this Mirror Phone is miraculous, but what would people get out of a bigger one?"

"The bigger it is, the better it is," Harry said with a shrug, "anyways this is just product placement."

"Okay, how much do you plan on selling them?" the house-elf continued.

"16 a pop for the Mirror Phone 1 and the Mirror Phone 1 Plus make it 25 Galleon."

"That is asking for a lot," Livia stated, "it like you are selling a high end wand."

"I know," Harry said as he tried to calm them down, "but you all know how revolutionary this product is. I won't doubt for a second that people will be lining up for days when they find out how great it is. For that, I want you to place my face all over it, it should get some interested and then word of mouth will spread."

"Now," he said, "we need to start looking to our future. Once this is out and people find out that the Golden Wiziding Tower invented this I want you to start hiring established magic researchers. We will be expanding out product line with Mirror tablets, Mirror Telly, Mirror Computer, Mirror gaming Console, and so much more. I want to take over this untapped sector all for myself."

"What is a telly or a com-potar," Livia asked as she clearly could not make heads or tales on the matter.

"You will soon find out," he said.

[A/N: If you are wondering, Hary already sunk millions of Galleons into the phone so factories and stores are already being set up.]

\--------------------------------------------

Hearing soft polite knocking coming from his door, he shouted, "Come in," and then Rem stuck her head inside.

"Your guest is here, Master."

Nodding his head as he set aside the paperwork he was doing so the Mirror Phone could sell smoothly, "let her in."

Just then, the reporter he met at the World Cup, Rita Skeeter walked into his office. Greeting him, he pointed to a chair and said, "have a seat."

Doing as told, he could see the eager look on her face as she already had her note pad out and magic quill.

"Put that away," he said as he pointed to Quick Quotes Quill. Looking surprised and a bit affronted, he ignored her looks and continue don, "you write what I say, every single word of it."

"I am a professional reporter, I do not write whatever which a person fancies," she stated as she tried to look hard in her ways as she could be.

"Well, you will," he said with a shrug, "if you want this interview."

As a stormy look passed over her face, she snarled, "If you think for a moment that you will force me to comply by your ways then you are sorely mistaken. I will go ahead and write my own opinion of you. Thank you very much."

"SIT," he growled as an oppressive feeling enveloped the room, using a trick Sirius showed him in turning his magic into an aura. "Don't think I do not know what you are Rita, I have read some of your so-called news, and let me just say I was disgusted.

Before you think that you can write your so-called truths about me, you will be promptly fired from the Daily Prophet and your licenses ruined. News Flash I own over a quarter of the Daily Prophet and I will make it so that you will never, ever report a single thing for the rest of your life.

Oh," he added as if in as an after thought, "I will also make sure you spend a long time in Azkaban for your illegal Animagus Form."

"How..." she said as her hand went to her gaping mouth.

"You don't need to know that," he said as his eyes flashed back to normal from their glowing blue showing that he just used Magic Sight.

"Now I would like an Unbreakable Vow from you if you don't mind, to keep all my secrets and whatnot."

Swallowing on the lump in her throat he could see the sweat on her forehead and the nerve tick in her fingers. "Wil you do the same for me?"

Looking at her as if she was an idiot, he asked, "Why would I do that? I have all the cards here, and I want this hanging over your head. Ever displease me, and its out there. Now you have free choice and could just walk out of here, if you want," he said with a wide grin.

Staring at him for a long while, she finally uttered, "You're no hero, you're a Monster!"

"I can live with that," he said with a shrug, "now my vow if you would or you could walk out of here. Its your choice," he said but knew she had none, she would be his ever faithful little beetle for the rest of her life.

Giving the Vow grudgingly, she said with a smile, "Anyways, you don't have to worry your little self, this interview will be quite interesting without your muddling of the facts."

\----------------------------------------

"So what has you in a slump?" Harry asked as he saw the look on his godfather's face. Ever since he arrived today for his training, he looked like he was in a down mood, Harry did not want to comment on it at first but once he saw his attitude getting in the way of training he called a stop to it.

"Amelia Bones found out how I really was in my Yankee persona," he said with a sigh.

"Seeing as you here and not in Azkaban, that must mean she believes you right, or did you have to battle it out to get away?" he asked in an unsure tone. The woman used to be his fiance before he wrongfully got locked up, with her being of the fairer sex, he wasn't sure how she would have reacted. Women were so strange and far apart from men.

Till now he did not even know the milo drama of why Tonks rejected him then came back into his arms, no he did know why she did that, but still he could make heads or tails about them.

"She believed me and will help get my case on to the floor of the Wizengamot," he said with another sigh.

"That good," he declared, then looking up at the older wizard he asked in confusion. "Why do you look like you are still down in your luck?"

"You wouldn't understand," he stated," it's just grown up stuff."

"Oh come on," he said in an indignant voice, "don't give me that nonsense, Sirius. I am always there for you, so you can lean on my shoulder and talk about what you want. You are always reminiscing of the good old days with me."

Turning to look at him, he declared, "Fine," then as if in a flood, "it's just that she was so cold, I thought when she understood everything was a misunderstanding, things would return to normal. But now they are far from it."

Rubbing his forehead, Harry wondered to himself why he stepped into this landmine, he was supposed to be the expert in all things women. But he did say he would help, and help he would, "maybe she just needs time, you know. She just had her world slipped upside down, I am surprised she did not collapse on the spot."

"That does make sense," Sirius said as he rubbed at his chin, but she was too detached. There must be something else at work."

"Like what?" he said with an eye roll, "another man."

Spinning around to face him, the Black wizard shook him like a rag doll, "that it! It explains everything. That why she did not want me to get close and why she decided to help- must have been feeling guilty as hell."

"Hey, hey, I did not mean it," Harry tried to get through him, but the man wasn't listing as he spun out on wild idea after the other.

"I have to get her back," he finally said as he smacked down on his palm. Turning back to face him, he asked, "you know Amelia niece right."

"Susan?" he asked as he decided to play along, anything to get him out of his funk.

"Yes, that it, now can you try to find out anything from here."

"Can't do that until I go back to Hogwarts, but when I do, I will unearth all the secrets I can."

"That fine," he said, "until then I will have to plan."

"Hopefully not murder," he said as he watched the man.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said, "that would be too good," he muttered.

Shaking his head, Harry headed up for his daily meditation to find his true magical animagus form, leaving the man to his wild, crazy plans.

\--------------------------------------

These last couple of days, Harry felt that he was really close to finding his animagus form, but somehow it just kept on eluding him.

Today, however, no matter what he will find that elusive no matter what.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, he found his inner peace and just sat there for a long while doing nothing, saying nothing, and not moving a single muscle.

Suddenly from deep within he saw the tail end of a mysterious creature, it was like a long thick rope with scales near that of Black onyx metal plating, and a ridge of spiky plates.

Chasing after it in his mindscape, he kept on trying to get a hold of the tail but it swished and swayed evading his grasp. Finally getting tired of this bullshit, he jump at it and clung to it like a tiny tick.

Climbing up the tail and onto the dorsal plating as he could feel the heat underneath the creature's strong metal-like hide, he saw two powerful hind legs spiked with razor sharp claws at the end. Continuing his long climb, he reached the spin of the mysterious creature where he could see a pair of massive wings that seem to envelop everything under the heaven.

Still not know what his animagus form truly was, he went to the massive head of the creature as the billowing winds beat against him.

Grabbing hold of one of the massive demon-like horns that were as big as him, he gazed up at the setting sun and the clouds passing by. It was a wonderful view, however, he had a mystery to uncover.

Slowly and very carefully he slid to the creature's snout and stood right before its eyes, the massive thing went cross eyed as it stared at him with its deep pools of dark slits. Reaching up with its front paws, it tried to bat him away like an annoying insect but Harry quickly dodged away.

Snorting in annoyance as steam rose up from its nostril, he wasn't giving up until he fully understood what this thing was. It looked kind of draconic, but it was nothing like any dragon he read about.

Firstly it was too fucking massive just like the Royal Gryphon and even then it had a few extra meters on them. Plus it had 2 pairs of legs and wings unlike dragons who have one pair of legs and wings.

"What are you?" he asked as he wanted to shake it for answers.

Then as if magically knowing, because why not, he uttered, "A Great Black Wyrm!"

With a great big ROAR that shook the heavens themselves, he sent falling from the Wyrm's snout thanks to the vibrations of the noise that shook him to his bones. Falling, falling, he stared up at the colossal which stared back at him, all he could do to describe the creature was majestic and breathtaking with a hint of very dark.

Then he was awake with a start!

Taking deep breaths to calm his racing hearts, he was up on his feet in exuberance and celebration like no other.

Finally, he knew his animagus form, a Great Black Wyrm!

\------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart, Tarush Agrawal, נועם ממיאס, Eric Dettenrieder, thunderwalker123, Connor, Keith Kindall, kyle nicolls, Wesley Tebbens, Edmund, yety10, Alex Newton, T, Brad, Jack Edwards, Javi Alonso, Luck George, Kyle Hitchens, Verinuarmu, Bowzer, Th31695, Wesley Burns, Jamie,

\------------------------------

Black Wyrm Art: https://forum.supercell.com/showthread.php/310163-Black-Dragon-Troop-Request  
http://theoldtinshed.blogspot.com/2011/12/how-do-dragons-die.html  
https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/huge-black-dragon-full-hd/ejjomlaahjfghgggiiicdflagaibjaio


	55. Chapter 47: Solicitor

Banking left towards the family manor, Harry gave a loud roar to Sunchaser in his animagus form of the Great Black Wyrm. Sunchaser returned the cry as it nodded its massive head in goodbye then flew up towards the Roost.

Beating his massive wings downward as he sent up a small hurricane, he shifted back into his human form then touched down on the courtyard in a superhero landing.

Rearranging their clothing, Sirius and Tobry came up to him, "I still can not believe that your animagus form is that of a True Dragon!" Sirius stated, "I am sooo jealous."

Hearing about him describe the ancient race of True Dragons called Wyrm when he told him about his animagus form, Harry was ever so fascinated. True Dragons were an intelligent race of much more superior dragons that have delved deep into the inner working of magic.

You won't find them around in the world since most of them live their lives out in their dens, but during the Age of Legends and Myth they were a predominant force on this world. Now they have fallen to the wayside as fairy tales and myth, no wizard or witch could even prove their existence until now.

"What can I say," Harry answered with a shrug, "I am just that fucking awesome."

"You mean lucky, right," his godfather said as he elbowed him.

"Luck and awesomeness go hand in hand," Harry said with haughtiness as he had his nose up in the air, "there is no need to differentiate the both of them. Anyways," he said as he turned his look to the older wizard, "you should try to bask in my awesome glory, maybe some of it will rub off on you!"

"Oh-ho-ho," Sirius said with a deep, dark chuckle that didn't sound the most friendliest of sort, "so getting arrogant of yourself, huh?"

Taming it down, he respectfully answered with a bow, "I forget my place, Oh Great Lord, please have mercy on this lowly one!"

"That what I thought," Sirius said as this time it was him with his nose up in the air.

Unable to hold it back anymore, they both broke into laughter as they slapped their knees and had tears coming down their eyes. Tobry just stared up at them as if they were little echildren while he had a rolled up newspaper under his armpit. "If you are done," the house-elf called out respectfully.

"Yes, what it is, Tobry," Harry asked once he collected himself.

"This came in," he said as he handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. Reading over it, he saw captions all about him, especially his childhood.

_'Boy-who-lived living with abusive muggles!'_

_'Today, I Rita Skeeter the most trusty reporter in the Magical British Isles, come with the most shocking news! Harry James Potter, new Lord of House Potter was not living the fanciful life we have imagined....'_

From there it continued to talk about his time with the Dursleys and all the abuse he suffered at their hands.

_'You may be wondering how did our young hero end up in such an abusive home when so many fine upstanding citizens of Magical Great Britain ould have taken him in and raised him in a cared for home. All fingers point to a wizard we all know and respected, Albus Dumbledore!'_

_'I have gained exclusive insight into what happened the day the Potter family was brutally massacred by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'_

_'Speaking to Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, who was there that night, here is what he has to say.....'_

Even though Harry hated himself for using the gentle half-giant like this he needed Dumbledore's true colors to be shown and the public to start doubting him. So this was the only play he could make.

_'So Mr. Hagrid could you please tell us what happened that faithful night?'_

_'Yes, one nicht Professor Dumbledore had me go tae th' Potter Home tae rescue young Harry Potter efter baith James and Lily were..... -Snif- murrdad.'_

_'How did Albus Dumbledore know that the Potters were murdered?'_

_'I dah not know, but thes is Professor Dumbledore yer are talkin' a bit.'_

_'Okay, please continue then.'_

_'When I got there, th' Potter home was in ruins both Lily an' James were lying there.... deid an' little Harry was crying in his crib. Then Sirius arrived.....'_

_'You mean Sirius Black!'_

_'Aye, though I did nae know he was a Death Eater, if I did...'_

_'But why? If he betrayed the Potters wouldn't he have run away?'_

_'I don't know an' he was th' one who gae me his flyin' motorcycle tae deliver Harry tae Professor Dumbledore while he said he would be going efter a traitor. 'at was mighty weird now 'at I think on it.'_

_'So you deliver Harry into the hands of Professor Dumbledore?'_

_'Aye, to both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were little Harry would be living with th' Dursley.'_

_'Tell me about the Dursleys!!!'_

_'They were muggles, an' I don't hate muggles but these were th' kind who hated magic. But Professor Dumbledore said they were his last remainin' family, an' he always knows best!'_

_'So were you ever able to visit Harry to check up on him and see how he was doing?'_

_'Nae, I really did want tae, but Professor Dumbledore forbid it. However, I was given th' task of introducin' him to th' wizarding world!'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes, it was such a high honor, 'at Professor Dumbledore gae me.'_

_'What sort of feeling did you get from them?'_

_'They did try tae stop young Harry frae going to Hogwarts, spewing nonsense 'at he won't be learning about magic and all that, but I quickly shut 'at down.'_

_'Thank You, Mr. Rubeus, that would be all.'_

_'So as you can see readers, Albus Dumbledore was the one who sent Harry Potter, our young hero to such an abusive home. And he was the one that prevented anyone from visiting him. It all makes us wonder why? What motives did such a well-respected wizard have to do all this? These are all the questions we must ask ourselves.'_

_'Tune in next time to read about an interview with Harry Potter, himself as he talked about his time with the Dursley's. After that, we will explore his treacherous and difficult time at Hogwarts.'_

"Yeah, it all the truth," Harry said with a shrug as he looked at more articles calling to Dumbledore facing trial.

"But how could this me possible!?" the house-elf nearly screamed as all cool and collectedness was gone. Harry just relieved he never told Tobry his childhood, so this must be a shock him that his lord and liege suffered through all this.

"It's alright, Tobry," he tried to comfort the house-elf, "it's all in the past behind me."

"Yes," Sirius growled as his grey eyes transformed into deep black pool for a brief moment, "and Gorkit and Barnott promised me that they have dealt with them in a very satisfying way."

"I have truly..... f-failed my master and mistress," the house-elf muttered to himself.

"Hey, that not true," Harry cut in, "my grandfather and grandmother would have been proud for all you have done for me."

Not looking as if those words sunk in, the house-elf simply said, "I will need time to process this, my lord."

Reaching out as he tried to grab ahold of the house-elf as he walked away, Sirius stopped him and silently shook his head. "He needs time to process it all."

Sighing, Harry nodded his head and blankly said, "Alright let's go."

\------------------------------------

Appearing in Diagon Alley, Harry cast a powerful notice-me-not charm as he powerful a butt load of magic into it. Nodding his head, Sirius could still notice him as he was in the zone of the spell then he chucked down his polyjuice potion turning into his Yankee form.

Walking down the busy streets nobody paid him any attention and he sighed a breath of relief. If it hadn't worked then countless people would have been surrounding him already.

Talking in the rights, he always enjoyed coming here even if it was always crowded with people. In the distance, he spotted a pristine building were people were lining up in long rows, seeing the Mirror shard Logo with the P inside of it, he knew what the store was.

Mirror selling his Mirror phones. They must be selling like hotcakes if they are getting some real good traffic like that.

Coming up to a building with a sign that read Tonks law agency! He walked into the door alongside Sirius, the plate looked kind of empty with no business at but he just shrugged his shoulder and carried on. Uncasting the notice-me-not charm, he greeted the lady sitting on the front desk with a pleasant smile.

"Hi, I am looking for Mr. Tonks, we have an appointment with him."

"Oh, let me see," she said as she glanced over her parchments. "Mr. Andrew, correct, for 9 a.m."

"Yes," Sirius nodded his head.

"Great just walk ahead and you will see his office."

"Thank you," Harry said with a nod as they continued along.

Immediately reaching the door, they knocked politely and heard a muffled voice say, "Come in!"

Walking in, they were greeted to the sight of a man in a muggle suit with ties and all, hurriedly wiping away at his mouth as he put away his english muffin. "Clients that something we do not get most often," he muttered under his breath.

Then putting on a pleasant smile, he said, "Hello, and welcome to Tonks law agency!"

"What did you forget, Ed, Dromeda sent me today?"

"Is that you Sirius?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, remember I wanted you to handle this issue of Harry's unlawful use of his name and image."

"Yes, yes," he said, then looking at Harry up and down, he whispered, "blimey, Harry Potter in my own office!" Clearing his throat when he saw the slight eyebrow raise from both of them, the man turned to his desk and dig around for a while until he pulled out a file with his name.

Seating it down before them, Harry noticed how god damn big it was, "I have been looking into all the companies and people who have been using you, and I must say its a lot. I don't think we can ever go against all of them, but if we go after the big fishes, it will....."

"Scare of the rest," Harry finished for him, seeing his plan already. "That sounds good to me."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "and those small contenders selling your shirts and mugs will your face will only increase your image and recognition."

"What don't you think my fame is already too much?" Harry asked.

"No, it never hearts to be a house hold name when one day you might need all the help you can. Plus I trust it won't get to your head."

"I am truly hearted with all the faith you placed in me!" Harry mockingly said with utmost sincerity.

Shaking his head, Sirius turned back to Mr. Tonks and asked, "So how much will you be trying to get from them?"

"I will try to make them give back 15 to 20% of what they earned during the past decade," the man said.

"What!!!" Harry shouted, "so we are just going to let them have over 80 % for free?!"

"You must understand," the man said, "they most likely spent this money so it will be a miracle if we can collect. And I would advise that you charge a 40 to 50% fee from now on out instead of shutting them down."

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said, "that damage is done."

"Now," the man continued, "the biggest issue we will face is their defense. They will most likely go for how rich you are thanks to the Mirror phone especially," he said as he presented his own.

"So they will call you greedy, and might have some folk on their side."

"Ha," Harry chuckled, "tell the newspapers that the money will be donated to orphans and children that suffered from the war like me. Plus some for Werewolf and Vampire cure research! Let's see who will be on their side then."

Barking out a loud laugh, Sirius smacked him on the back, "Now that what I am talking about. Turn their own agreements against them. Let's see who is truly more greedy!"

"Now," Harry said, "about your payment. I will pay you 100,000 Galleons off the bat and for every person you go after I will pay the 10,000 Galleons."

Coughing in surprise as he must have choked on his own spittle, the man said, "WHAT!"

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Tonks, I am swinging in gold and you deserve it if you bring these motherfuckers that think they could do what they wish with my name and face! Plus you can get the name recognition and I am sure a lot more people will walk through your door, no matter if you are a Muggle-born wizard. This will be the crack down of the century!"

\----------------------------------------

"Is it weird we are here a second time," Harry asked as they walked into the doors of Gringotts Bank! The place was same old, same old with hundreds of goblin tellers sitting on hand with different tasks.

They were greeted politely this time by a young goblin who was waiting for their arrival. "Gorkit is waiting for you, Master Black."

"Lead on," Sirius said with a nod.

Soon they were at the Gorkit office where Barnott was surprisingly there as well.

"Finally came to take the Lordship Ring?" the grumpy goblin asked before any pleasantly.

"Yes, give it here," Sirius said as he took the open box with a pitch black ring on top of a pillow. Not even blinking, he put it on and the ring morphed to fit his ring finger.

"There," he said, "are you happy now."

"Very much so," the goblin said without a bulk. "Traditions must be kept, and a lord needs his ring to prove himself."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, "now before you began with all the tedious stuff, is the Blood adoption ritual ready."

"Yes, I can lead you to the ritual room anytime you want."

"Okay," Sirius nodded, "now shh, I must have a private word with my godson!"

Not even blinking at being kicked out of his own office, Sirius let out a long sigh once just the two of them were left in the room. Walking up to the alcohol cabinet, he poured himself a tumbler then swallowed it down in a gulp.

Pouring himself another, he turned to Harry and asked, "you want one?"

"You do know you are asking a kid, right?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a surprised chuckle.

"When I was your age, I would always sneak in a drink, so I know you kids."

"Fine, give me something light."

"So," Sirius began as he cleared his throat for the dozenth time. "I know we haven't talked about this in detail, but I want to do a Blood adoption ritual with you."

"Alright sure," Harry said with a shrug.

Looking at him, the man said, "I don't think you understand what that entitles."

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, "I will become your heir. Next lord for the Black family."

"No," Sirius said with a shrug, "You will become my son in ever fact of the matter. You will be Harry Potter-Black."

"I understand, I am ready to do it."

"I... you..." Sirius still stuttered like a little girl.

"What?" Harry asked, "you think you would be stealing this from my father?"

"No... I just..."

"Its alright," Harry said, "you have been more to me a father then mine could ever be since you know, he is dead. I know that sounds cold hearted, but it's the truth. And I know, my dad would be happy that you would raise me in his place."

Shaking his head, Sirius swallowed the rest of his drink and asked, "when did you get so wise."

"Who know maybe I had someone helping become who I truly am."

"Alright, let's do it," the older wizard called out.

\-----------------------------------------

"So from the scale, 1 to 10, how painful will this be?" Harry asked the goblin with the sharp looking Athame in his hands.

"Be prepared," the goblin simply answered as it nicked some blood from Sirius.

Suddenly the cloaked goblins surrounding them began to chant out loud, slowly he could see Sirius's blood dripping on to the center of the circle.

Drip, drip, drip.

Then once their was a small pool of Sirius blood, the goblins cant suddenly rouse in an octave as the blood turned to a red mist that rouse up into the air.

Before he knew it the red mist went for him as it went down his nostrils, his ears, under his eyelids, and his gaping mouth.

Trying to breathe, he was suffocating under this cloud and felt like he would die at any moment.

Then as if in sudden relief, he could breathe and took in a deep gulp as he fell to the ground. Coughing and spitting as he tried to get rid of that sensation, he cursed the goblins for the hundredth time in his head.

Who just told someone be prepared, why couldn't they have said don't choke!

Coming to his side, Sirius asked, "Are you alright?"

Nodding his head in acquiescence, one of the goblin casters walked up to them and simply said, "That will come out to be 840 Galleons."

"Are you sure you guys aren't highway men?" Sirius asked with a whistle at the price.

Giving him a savage grin, the goblin said nothing more, "Just take it out of my vault," the man said as he helped him get up.

"I don't feel different," Harry called out, "are you sure this ritual worked."

"Look in a mirror," the goblin simply answered.

\---------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart, Tarush Agrawal, נועם ממיאס, Eric Dettenrieder, thunderwalker123, Connor, Keith Kindall, kyle nicolls, Wesley Tebbens, Edmund, yety10, Alex Newton, T, Brad, Jack Edwards, Javi Alonso, Luck George, Kyle Hitchens, Verinuarmu, Bowzer, Th31695, Wesley Burns, Jamie,


	56. Side Story – Mirror Phone

_'Amazing Announcement, readers!'_

_The newspaper read on the front page._

_'Today we come to you with the latest news of a new form of magical communication. Here with us is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.'_

_'Hello, Jim. Happy to be here...'_

_'Now there is a new product in the market with your family name written all over it.'_

_'Yes, the Mirror Phone. The latest and newest invention and I hope our answers to the problems we face today.'_

_'Some might say we are doing perfectly alright with owls. What do you have to say to that?'_

_'Are we Jim, huh? Do you know how long an owl from Magic Britain to America takes? 7 days, seven days we could have put to much greater use, seven days we could have been in closer contact. We live in a time where magical countries don't have the best of communication. Why you ask, because our form of it is too slow._

_I want you to imagine a world where it only takes milliseconds for you to talk to someone from all the way across the world. What would this new world bring, what sort of connections would we form?'_

_'Sounds good and all, but does it work?'_

_'Yes, Jim you have my word as the Defeater of Voldermort! This is something that has been tested and retested over and over by the finest minds of my family's Golden Tower! So you have my word that it works.'_

_'Now on to other topics, who would be the new Lady Potter? You are the last Potter so....'_

_'No comments!'_

_'Come on, just tell us that fine...'_

_'No comments, Jim!'_

_'Alright then, there you have it folks from the Daily Prophet station. Harry Potter!'_

_'Thank you, and I hope I see you fine folks in our stores trying out our new mirror phone!'_

\-----------------------------------

"Did you hear about this new magical form of communication?" asked an older gentleman with a wizard hat and long flowing robes.

"You know nothing beats owls, whatever they tell you. They are safe and stable and have been around for thousands of years," the grumbly friend answered.

"No, this isn't just some new thing, this is from Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived!"

"Really," the other gentlemen asked as his face lifted up a bit.

"Yeah, all the advertisements on the newspapers are saying that these Mirror Phones allows you to instantaneously communicate with any wizard or witch no matter the distance. Plus they have some useful things included in it with even more on the way."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try it if it from the boy-who-lived."

"Mhmm, plus they have a guaranteed 90 days return policy if the magical mirror doesn't work as advertised."

"Now I must really buy it."

In front of a crystal pristine building with a mirror shard logo was a long line of people waiting for the door to open. There were countless conversations going on about this new form of magical communication.

"I heard you can send messages as well," a young witch stated to her friend.

"Really?" her companion asked in disbelief.

"I heard that the first 100 people get it for free!"

"Same, that's the only reason I am here. It just sounds too good to be true."

"It is a bit on the expensive side," a young Ministry worker stated.

"I know but for what you are getting, it kind of sounds fair," a scholarly looking man replied.

"How is going over 600 minutes a month, and being charged 7 Knuts for every extra hour fair?" a young, and hip looking kid asked.

"Yeah, this is just plain and simple theft!" his friend agreed.

Snorting, the man asked, "what the hell are you doing spending more than 10 hours a month on your phone."

"Hey, we got a life unlike you," one f them exclaimed as they went red in the face.

Shaking his head sadly at youth, he stated, "Still when you look at it in the long term which you youngsters seem unable to do, this Mirror phone, if it works out like its advertised, would cost you less then feeding, sheltering, and taking care of an owl."

"You youngsters and your strange devices, can't you owl each other like in the good old days?" an elderly woman asked.

"Mom," her older son said with a sigh, "don't you always complain of not being able to see your grandson enough. Well, the Mirror phone has a function where you are able to see each other from long distances."

Waving her walking cane she shouted, "then why aren't you getting me this thing. Did I raise such an ungrateful son, that you can not even do this for me?"

"What do you think I am doing," he mumbled.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," the elderly woman shouted as she brought her ear nearer, "and what did I tell you about mumbling. You are too old for that and should know better."

Finally, the doors of the building were opened and people began to enter.

The place was a like a shinning marble crystalline hall with Mirror Phones set up so that people could give it a demo if they wanted to.

Waiting for them were polite and respectful employees demonstrating the functions of the phone to everyone.

"So I can customize my phone if I wanted to?" a woman asked with her boyfriend in tow.

"Yes, ma'am, our Mirror phone come in the default simple white mood with our logo, but we can do a variety of things from intricate golden designs, flowery design, calligraphy, and so forth. Plus we can change frames from metal, wood, glass, and everything in between. We have everything to everyone's specimens."

"Wow," the woman said, "Jack could I please get this wonderful oceanic design."

With the successful opening of Mirror stores all over Magical Great Britain slowly but surely wizards and witches were trying out these new magical form of communication. Everywhere you looked you can see people carrying it around as word of mouth spread and more people came in droves.

With the guaranteed buy-back option more people were willing to try it out, some being skeptical others morose, and even more hopeful.

With Harry's name especially at the front of the campaign, it brought in even more people. And people were giving him credit for inventing the mirror phone and calling him all sorts of things like a genius and the new hope.

The newspapers were having a field day as day in day out they were coving the Mirror Phone calling it the new form of magical communication that would rock the magical world to its core. No longer did they have to run advertisements since they were fervently doing it for him.

Even large companies and organizations started to get into contact with Harry through Tobry asking for big orders. Such as the Ministry itself which was asking to buy thousands in bulk.

From the background, the enchanters worked tirelessly to produce even more Mirror Phones to meet the skyrocketing demand. Plus the arithmancers also did their job expanding the new network developed by Livia and to keep it stable and working.

Still even if he did want to expand to other countries he knew that it would take time, already his workers were swamped with calls coming in about this or that.

It was clear that he would have to take his new budding empire step by step.

Nevertheless, he was doing wonderfully here as gold pilled into his accounts by the day.

Watching from the background and staying out of the public view, it took great enjoyment in that.


	57. Side Story – Scandal

New POV*

Inside a grand and magnificent circular office, full of countless magical objects ranging from the most mundane and simple to the very powerful. A few very curious alchemical instruments sat on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

There were shelves filled with endless tones on a variety of subjects of magic. On the wall were portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames.

There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk right in the middle of the room with parchments pilled on top of it and a perch right next to it. Sitting behind it was a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

In the fireplace, a nice fire was going on making the room nice and toasty. Above the desk was a model of the solar system with was near to life as the planets slowly spinning around the sun.

Sitting on a large intricate chair was an old man with silver hair and beard both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was very tall, thin, and had on long flowing silvery-white robes that swept the ground. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

The old man was Albus Dumbledore one of the most powerful wizards in Magical Great Britain if not the one.

Suddenly there was a shrill beautiful cry of a bird-like creature that swept in the office on its beautiful ruby-colored wings. Doing a few circles in the air, it tossed a newspaper before the old man then landed on its perch.

"Thank you, Fawkes, the old wizard said as he tossed it one of its treats.

Unfurling the paper, the old man gave his tea a swirl then took a sip and began to see what the daily word was.

Glancing at only just the titles, his eyes nearly popped out and he almost had a heart attack on the spot, if only.

'The Biggest Scandal of the Century!'

'Boy-who-lived living in an abusive home!'

'Muggle animals, a threat to our society!'

'A call to action!'

'Dumbledore, Azkaban or Not?'

Reading over the articles, his mouth just continued to drop open as he had no words at all to form. This was so out of his plan. He never imagined... no he never thought in his life this would get out.

'Minister Fudge calling for Dumbledore to come before Wizengamot when back in session!'

Closing the newspaper shut and tossing it to the side, he sat back in his chair. Now that the truth was out he would have to work overtime to put out the fires.

But how? How did this happen?

This really derailed so many plans, plans done for the Light.

Thoughts swirled in his mind as the headache built, there will be no denying the newspapers would have a field day with him. And the Dark houses would add more fuel to the fire.

He really wanted to wipe them all out, but everyone deserved a second chance. Even the most vile and blackest of hearts.

Plus the wizarding population was at an all-time low, as the latest population census had wizarding-kind population at 1 to 8 muggles- leaving the wizarding population at only 750,000,000. That was way down from the 1 to 5 ratio that had been maintained for centuries on end, not even mentioning further back such as the times of Atlantis where all humans have been Homo Magi.

[A/N: the population of the word in the late 1990s was a bit over 6 billion]

But with two massive wars back to back, a lot of old and new blood had died out.

Furthermore, the biggest problem yet that the wizarding world was facing- the weakening of the population as a whole, magically. This was a secret only keep among the highest of circles. With countless research done, it has shown that there have been countless reasons for this such as inbreeding, plus the old bloods refusing to mix their lines with the new generations of wizards and witches entering the world for the first time.

Thus all he could do was try to preserve the wizarding world the best he could for as long as he lived.

Just then as he was ruminating on these subjects a loud knock echoed from his door and he could hear the shouting of a very familiar voice.

Sighing, he waved his hand and the door to his office swung open and out stepped in Minerva McGonagall with her emerald green witch hat and robes. He could already feel the burning rage boiling off of her, and even Fawkes which a Master of Fire took a step back.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, tell me that this isn't true?!" she shouted as she waved her copy of the newspaper in his face.

"Come down, Minerva," he said as he made calming gestures, not denying confirming it.

"DO. NOT. TELL. ME. TO. CALM. DOWN," she shouted in a barely contained voice as she more or less snarled it out. "I should have known something was going on when that woman," she spat out clearly talking about Rita, "came snooping around."

Stepping in, Professor Flitwick an eccentric short man with goblin blood in him and white hair streaking through his brown hair, squeaking out, "Albus what would Lily and James think about us leaving poor little Harry with... those vile beasts," he said as for the first time he showed an ounce of anger.

"If I knew the boy, well then I would imagine he is making this all up to get some attention and gain some pity," a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and greasy black hair uttered with a sneer.

Before he could say anything else he had a wand pointed right underneath his hooked nose, "If you do not shut it Severus, then I will personally do it for you," McGonagall said as all her rage was directed at him for the moment.

That seem to shut the greasy bat up as he had no words to say at all.

"Now, Minerva, let's put our wands away and have cooler heads prevail," the old man uttered trying to ease the situation.

Bringing her attention back at him, the wand was pointed at him this time and the witch hurled out, "I can't believe I trusted you with Harry's care. You were always negligentful, giving you the care of a child was a huge mistake on my part. Now is Harry still there with those animals? I will go and deal with them myself."

"Yes, and I shall come along with you," Flitwick nodded his head in agreement clearly ready to cause some pain.

"You do not have to worry yourself about," the old man said as he got up from his chair. "I will personally go check and Harry, and see to this issue myself."

Without a word, Fawkes flew up towards him, then grabbing him by his hat, they both disappeared in a firey vortex of flames.

"ALBUS!!!" the woman shouted as she tried to reach out to him but he was long gone, alongside his phoenix.

\---------------------------------------------

Appearing outside of a nice quaint neighborhood, Dumbledore's face was a dark cloud. There was only one time he felt this way, when his baby sister Ariana was attacked by those savage muggle boys leaving her magically inert.

When he sent Harry to the Dursely's he knew their attitude towards magic, and that fit perfectly into his plan. All he wanted for the boy to grow up in an aloof house where he wouldn't have access to the magical word so that he wouldn't understand what he represented and become full of himself.

But the pure savagery that they committed against him, he knew he should have looked deeper into how malnourished he was when he came to Hogwarts and the scars that covered him, head to toe.

Just reading those articles about all that they have done to him, making the boy their servant at just 4 years old, not even telling him his name until he went to muggle school, and then beating and bullying he received from his cousin.

It all made it near to impossible to quill his anger as the ground underneath him shook and tremored, the muggle lights began to go out in some homes or some just exploded, trees started to shake and sway in the wind, dark clouds started to gather overhead, and lightning began to flash above.

Taking deep calming breaths, he put down his boiling rage and walked over to the familiar home. Knocking on the door, nobody answered, having no patience for this he waved his hand and the door opened.

Walking inside, he noticed how abandoned the place was. Nobody seem to be home.

Leaving the way he came in from, he spotted a muggle that was walking his dog. Coming up to the man he greeted, "Hello, do you know what happened to the occupants that lived here?"

Coming to a pause, the man asked, "Have you been living under a rock mate," then looking at his long robes and wizard hat, he muttered to himself, "maybe you have been thinking this is the middle ages."

Ignoring his comment, the old man asked, "Just humor me."

"Well I would have never imagined it, but those people had another kid living with them one that they said was a delinquent that had good for nothing parents that died in a car crash, and they took him in from the kindness of their heart."

Doing a double-take at the clear blatant lies, the old man just couldn't believe what he was hearing, lies about the Lily and James, lies about Harry, and even lies about why they took him in.

Somehow noticing his feeling, the dog walker said, "Yea, I know, and imagine what happened when we found out that it was all lies and they had the poor kid living there in abuse. Plus this kid wasn't just the son of deadbeats, but Nobles! Could you imagine their gall to do that to a new and upcoming lord?

If only I had known," he said as he had a far off look of greed and avarice, "I would have rescued the boy and taken him in."

Saying nothing about the nature of muggles, just then there was a loud pop and a wizard appeared out of nowhere.

"Blimey bloke, where did you come from?" the muggle asked in wide eyed wonderment.

Saying nothing the newcomer just cast a spell on the man and said to him, "carry on like nothing happened."

Nodding his head dumbly, the dog walker walked away without another word.

Looking over at the wizard, the old man asked, "Let me guess, you or whoever you work for had a part in all this."

"That is of none of your concern, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is now a ward of the state. So he is out of your hands."

Staying silent for a long time, the old man finally spoke up in a quiet tone, "I will not be denied anything. Tell. Me. Now. Where. is. Harry Potter?" as his eyes began to twinkle like a bright star in night the sky.

\--------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart, Tarush Agrawal, נועם ממיאס, Eric Dettenrieder, thunderwalker123, Connor, Keith Kindall, kyle nicolls, Wesley Tebbens, Edmund, yety10, Alex Newton, T, Brad, Jack Edwards, Javi Alonso, Luck George, Kyle Hitchens, Verinuarmu, Bowzer, Th31695, Wesley Burns, Jamie, Favour Atselefun, Penny Hepi, Vandafelir Gaming, Wolf Lord, Douglas J, Erra, NHA, Sanguis, War Wolfsaga, Brian N Johnson, arima1f, Jarek, Miguel, Kristopher Christensen, Justin Horyn


	58. Chapter 49: The Queen

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapter, and bonus content on my Patreon page https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------

Appearing outside of a large and grand palace, Harry gazed up at the royal residents, Buckingham Palace. The place was very massive, made up of white marble stone with intricate beautiful designs, an open rooftop on top, and a balcony right in the center of the first floor. The black steel gates blocking all entrances from inside, as the ground floor stretching for over 100 meters long with endless windows lining the first two floors.

Coming up to the main entrance gate with a gold R and a crown on top, two royal guards stood to attention with rifles in hand, and they were allowed entry without a word.

Coming into the courtyard were beautiful flowers were in blossom and a grand statue stood in the center, they came up to the inner gate were rows of royal guards stood surrounding the premise all as stiff as statues themselves.

Once again, they were allowed in without a valid check of identity or for weapons as the inner gate was opened broadly for them. Finally entering the palace as maids and butlers greeted them at the front door, they came up to a grand staircase with golden designs lining everything, a dome glass ceiling up above, red carpets laid out, and portraits lining all over the wall.

"If you would follow me," the wizard said as he led them down winding hallways with even more lavish artworks and sculptures. Finally, they came up to a large door with beautiful inlaid designs were two royal guards stood guarding it dutifully.

"Her majesty awaits you inside," the Chief Wizard said as he pointed towards the door.

Coming to a pause a few feets before the door, Sirius spoke up, "If you could give us a few moments."

"Of course," the man said with a nod.

Turning around to face him, Sirius put up a Muffliato Charm so that their conversation couldn't be over heard. "Alright listen up, pup," he began with, "I do not know what the Queen wants since the royal family hasn't really participated in the wizarding world for hundreds of years."

"Must be real important," Harry nodded his head, "or more likely she wants something from us."

"Yes, which worries me, but still be respectful to her- she is this country's ruler and we do owe some homage to her."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod od his head. Then walking over, he indicated with his head, "we are ready to meet the Queen.

Signal to the guard to open the door, they stepped into a white drawing room with a dash of gold thrown in as expensive decorations and priceless pieces littered the place. Two guards which now that he had a closer look at him with his Magic Sight, saw that they were in actuality wizards.

"Wands please," one of them spoke up as they both held out their hands.

"Ha," Sirius chuckled as he handed over his wand just like he did, but he just couldn't help as he aded. "If you think I can't take the lot of you on without my wand, then you boys are sorely mistaken."

Saying nothing in response, they passed by them and sitting in the middle of the room was an older woman in her late sixties sipping tea from a golden porcelain cup. Seeing them walk in, she smiled a bit and indicated to the chairs before her.

"Introducing her Grace, Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth realms," the Chief Wizard announced out loud.

"We are happy to see you, our Chief Wizard found it quiet difficult to locate your position under all those wards."

"Yes, I have been living in a safe location," he said, not mentioning were that was exactly. "What do I owe this pleasure of being summoned before you, your Majesty?" he asked, cutting to the heart od thing and skipping all the pleasantries.

Not looking taken back unlike her Chief Wizard who looked snubbed at the bypass of decorum, the elderly woman simply smiled and replied frankly. "It has come to our attention recently that We, including the Crown and the whole of British Isles and its sister nations, owe you a great debt for stopping a mencase that has plagued this great nation for a long time."

"That honor belongs to my parents who valiantly sacrificed themselves," Harry replied honestly humbly.

"Yes We know of Lily and James sacrifice and they should be immortalized for it, however, We too know of all the hardships you have gone through and believe you deserve a just reward."

"Then if your Majesty wishes so I dare not refuse," Harry politely replied since there seem no way to refuse this unless he wanted to come off as incourteous.

"Then bow," she said as she got up from her seat and nodded to one of the guards to pass her his wand.

Doing as commanded he went to one knee with his head lowered, "this might be abrupt and there is none of the grandiose, but please bear with me," she said as she rested his wand on one of his shoulders.

"For invaluable services rendered to the Crown and all its subjects, We grant you the Royal Victorian Order, the highest reward attainable for all our subjects. Rise Lord Harry Potter as a member of the Victorian Order who's deed should be written in the annals of history."

Getting up, he bowed his head to the older woman, "Thank you your Majesty for giving me this utmost honor."

"You deserved it, Lord Potter," the woman said as she sat down back on her chair. "Now," she said as she turned to Sirius who was sipping his tea peaceful, "We haven't met yet, correct Lord Black."

Spitting the tea in his mouth and nearly choking on what went down the wrong pipe, Sirius was finally able to collect himself and ask, "How did you know?"

"Well imagine my surprise when loyal subject of our nation, the goblins came to me with the most startling news about the life a member of the peerage has been leading. It did make us wonder who was helping him from the shadows since no poorly oppressed child could do it on his own."

"So just from all that, you connected it that it would be me?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. "I find that a bit hard to believe, no offense meant you Majesty."

"None taken," the woman replied, "but when you did step through the wards that have been placed in this place long ago, it picked up who you truly were."

"Should have known," the Black wizard muttered to himself, then looking over at the two guards and the Chief wizard he eyed them as if assessing if he could take them and safely get out of here with him.

Sensing where his thoughts were at, the woman comforted, "you do not have to worry yourself, Lord Black. Since you have Lord Potter in tow with you and he has no spells cast over him or looks threatened then We would assume that you had no part in the death of Lily and James Potter like most would assume."

"Of course not," the two of them answered at the same time.

"Then it's as We assumed," the lady said with a nod of her head.

Seeing the lull in the conversation, Harry took his chance and asked, "I suppose giving me an award wasn't the only reason why you summoned me here, correct, you Majesty?"

The elderly woman did not look offended at all at the question but Albert looked like he wanted to throttle him for his ill-manner. But he never had time for all this maneuvering that most of his peers played, and he imagined he would never give it his time of day.

"Yes, We... no I worry about the direction the magical world is heading in. Every day we see lines being drawn with much radical ideology coming to the surface, and divisions all around as conflict and operation seem to be around every corner."

Nodding along, Albert added to the mix, "her Majesty is correct. Our Magic Task Force is made of all muggle-borns who couldn't find work at all or any prospect in the magical world thanks to oppressive things are. You either are a pureblood or you are nothing."

"You must understand," Sirius cut in she held his hand out for the man to pause, "that the pure-bloods feel that their way of life is being threatened. Most of them have died out in the previous wars with countless families going extinct, they are experiencing an all time birthrate low, and they feel like what little is left is being stolen from them. Now I do not agree with most of the rhetoric going on, but you have to understand their point of view."

"Mmm, that is good and all," Harry said, "and I do agree with your Majesty- tensions are boiling even with the war concluded, but what do you expect me to do. I am simply a Hogwarts student who just inherited my family's asset which come with a lot of responsibility. I really don't know what I can do."

"That's where your wrong," the older woman said as she sensed a surprisingly amount of sharpness from her. "You are an idol, a public figure, and a hero. You have no idea, how much your words carry weight child. Believe me when I say that you can unite everyone in the magic world, muggle-born and pure-blood."

"But...." Harry tried to argue but the elderly woman cut him off with a wave.

"You do not have to worry, I will give you sufficient backing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Magic Task Force," she answered plainly, however, before she could go into detail about his secretive force, the door to the drawing room swung open.

The two wizard guards had their wands out in a matter of moments as spells were right at the tip of their wand and word spilling out. However, they seem to be able to get anywhere as their opponent just waved his hand over them and their spells resided with a fizzle.

"Put those things away," the old man that walked in said in a commanding voice. Behind him was a haggard man that seem to following unwillingly but accepted his fate.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked in open mouth wonderment, never in his wildest dream did he expect to meet the old man here and to walk in on them like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same my boy," the old fool said as he too was surprised for a brief moment but quickly hide it.

Grinding his teeth, Harry just hated how he called him that, he wasn't the old fucker's boy, but he knew that he needed a cooler head to deal with him. Looking at Sirius he was more worried that the man would tear into the old man with disabandonment.

However, he was surprised to see how cool and serene the reckless wizard was, however he knew the man better and could see the dark look inside his eyes.

"We take it that you are Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Your majesty, " the old man bowed, acknowledging the woman.

"Dennis, is that you?" the Chief Warlock asked in surprise joining the party in shockness.

"Sir," the young men said as he included his head towards the man, but said nothing more.

"We would have asked what you are doing here, but We can already guess."

"Yes," then turning to Harry he said in his usual kindly grandfather voice, "Harry, my boy, please come with me. Everything will be alright."

"That won't be happening," Sirius cut in as he stood up to his full out like a vicious dog getting up on its front paws.

"Sirius, is that you," the man asked as this time he couldn't hide his shock as his eyes flashed the very familiar glowing blue indicating the use of Magic Sight.

"Yes, Professor," the man said, and Harry could see how much he hated putting on this show.

"Harry will be staying with me at my family home, so you do not have to worry yourself about that. It is time that I do my duty, Lily and James gave me now that I am finally free from that accursed place."

Left without word with how sincere Sirius was, all the old man could get out was, "but, but he needs to stay with his closest family members."

Face going dark as he played his role perfectly, the Black family head snarled out, "You think I will allow him to ever go back to those animals? Forget that, if I had my hands on them I would have torn into them like a pack of devils!"

"No, no," the old man said with a shake of his head as his bushy beard shook from side to side. "Never, I only meant he should stay with the Weasleys. Or he can stay in Hogwarts, I will have Minerva set up a room for him."

"I thought you could stay at the school? You said it from your mouth that all children must head back home." Harry cut in, as he remembered the man giving him a clear no even after he begged him to stay.

"I can make an exception for you, my boy," the man said with a kind smile. "After all that you have been through."

"No," Sirius said, "They already have enough on their plate raising seven kids. Plus I alone am enough to raise Harry myself."

"But," the old man said as his rational arguments were slipping away. Then grabbing on to the last slip of justification for taking him away, "But Sirius, you have a criminal record.

"So what?" Sirius asked with a snort, "What does that have to do with anything, huh? You think I care about what they think?"

"You can't raise Harry then," the older man said, "no matter what, your crimes will reflect on poor Harry. You have to do the better thing and let go of him."

"We thought that they were untrue?" her majesty interpreted which was good timing as he could see Sirius's nearly losing his top at that bullshit and lame excuse.

"Yes," the old man said, "but the wizarding world will not see it like that and it would ruin harry's reputation and image, making life hard for him if he was associated with a so called criminal."

"Well then if that is the case," the elderly woman said as she gave her tea a sip, "then We in our capacity as ruling Monarch and by constitutional right, We grant Sirius Black a royal pardon. From here on out he is expunged of all crimes and is a free man!

Albert if you could write that up."

"I will get to it immediately, your Majesty," the wizard said with a bow.

Mouth closing and opening like a fish stuck on land, the old man was rendered silent as he had no argument left to make.

"Anyways," Sirius said as he showed the right amount of righteous fury, "if you think for a moment that I will trust Harry's well being with you then you are sorely mistaken. You have failed Lily and James badly already by leaving him with those animals and not even checking up on him a single time.

There is no way at all that I would allow you to take care of his welfare and happiness!"

"Sirius trust me I never wanted this to happen," the old man uttered as he put on a saddened expression. "I never imagined that they would treat their own nephew this bad."

"Lily clearly stated her distrust for her sister and her fat walrus of a husband and made it clear that she would never ever put her child near them, but what did you do. The exact opposite. I do not know if you had malicious intent or was just too lazy to take of Harry or maybe give him to another family. But that over now. I am here and it's final- I am taking care of him now!"

Hitting a bit too close to the mark, the old man bite back whatever he was about to say and only uttered, "I was going to make everything right, Sirius, I was planning on giving those.... animals a personal visit to give them a very thorough talk down."

"It's too late for that," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "The damage has been done!"

"I know," the old man said sadly as he hung his head, "I just wonder if I could visit young Harry once in a while."

"That would be up to him," Sirius said blankly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Looking at him, Harry played his innocents to the max, "I don't know Professor I did try to speak up to you about all the abuse that I have suffered, but you did not listen. Plus I asked you multiple times if I could stay in Hogwarts but you waved it off and said I need to go back home. It's... its like you did not even... c-care!"

Looking his age for the first time, the man seem to fold in on himself as all he could say was, "I am deeply sorry my boy. I... I have failed you deeply. But know that all I did was for the light!"

"Well that's enough, you heard the boy," Albert cut in as he couldn't hold back the disgust he was feeling, "you know where you came in from, so leave. You are clearly not wanted."

Nodding his head, he slowly walked out of the room and Harry felt like break dancing on the spot. Just that look on his face was so worth it all.

"Now," the elderly woman said, "where were we?"

"Tell me more about this secret Magic Task Force?"

\--------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: MrKristoffer1994, Greenboy676, Eddie McBride, Rob Will, john conway, Stephen Walls II, Frodo the Fourth, Osmund Okorie, zatsuke, Tyler H, anthony corcoran, Amelgar, Keelan Jurek, callum nowlan, Herbie Taylor, abdi omar, Jonny Sanchez, william Wallace, Glader, carl hoffmen, Didier omba, Kushar Dipesh, Ty Moore, Cimmerian, Luke Jespersen, Time Long Gone, Daniel mulry, Kevin Mason, robert hernandez, Elijah Rabren, WorldMonarch, Hunter Joseph, Julio Hernandez, Vortex, Nitrogue97, drefly13, Patrick Wishart, Tarush Agrawal, נועם ממיאס, Eric Dettenrieder, thunderwalker123, Connor, Keith Kindall, kyle nicolls, Wesley Tebbens, Edmund, yety10, Alex Newton, T, Brad, Jack Edwards, Javi Alonso, Luck George, Kyle Hitchens, Verinuarmu, Bowzer, Th31695, Wesley Burns, Jamie, Favour Atselefun, Penny Hepi, Vandafelir Gaming, Wolf Lord, Douglas J, Erra, NHA, Sanguis, War Wolfsaga, Brian N Johnson, arima1f, Jarek, Miguel, Kristopher Christensen, Justin Horyn


	59. Chapter 50: Slytherin Locket

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapter, and bonus content on my Patreon page https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to go?" Sirius called from down stairs as his voice echoed all the way up to his room.

"Almost," he shouted back as waved his hands about, tossing clothing cauldrons, magical ingredients, spell books, and other assorted items into his suitcase. He was back at the Black family home, 12 Grimmauld Place to pick up any items or stuff he might have left behind.

Summer was finally over and the school year was right around the corner as the Hogwarts express was waiting for him in the station.

He felt kind of nervous and giddy to be going back to school, even with Dumbldork and Snivellus waiting for him back there he always did love Hogwarts. It was a second home to him, where he learned magic, made new friends, and had a fun time even with his life constantly at risk.

Plus he had been able to send three quarters of the year far away from the Dursley's, but now it was an added plus that he could look forward to his summer and holidays. Closing his magical suitcase as he had everything he needed, he took out his wand and cast a simple cleaning spell on the room which looked like a mad house.

Right before his eyes, all the pilled clothing, upturned books, and spilled objects went back to their places and the bed cleaned itself nicely. Nodding his head appreciatively at his work, he turned around and say Tonks at the door.

"I see that you are all packed up and ready to go!"

"Yep, another school year awaits," he answered with a smile.

Coming up on him in a few strides, she embraced him tightly as he smell her scent as her bubble gum pink caressed his cheeks. Breaking away from the hug, he grinned up at her, and mockingly said, "I did not know you cared so deeply for me Ms. Nymphadora! I feel so touched."

"Shut it you idiot," she replied as she gave him a soft punch on the shoulder, "take care, and don't get into trouble."

"Who me?" he asked in surprise, "I will have you know miss- my middle name is Mr. Careful."

"Very funny," she said, "I am being deathly serious. Don't get up to our usual hijinks like facing deadly situations."

"I will," he said as he lifted up her chin and in one motion began to kiss her.

Looking surprised at first, soon she was returning the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed up against him real close. Finally, at long lost, he broke away from the intense tongue action, and he could see how disappointed she was.

"Don't worry," he said, "I will see you during the holidays and the whole summer."

"I know," she said with a say as she put her hands on her shoulders, "but it will get lonely without you here."

Putting his hands on her hips as he slowly spun her around, he put his forehead right up against her's. Well, this was his life now, juggling around different women and meeting their needs.

"I make no promises, but I can see about sneaking back here or to my manor whenever I am free," he whispered to her, "what do you say to that?"

"Sounds wonderful," she breathlessly answered as her lips began to close in on his, but before they could get anywhere else, there was a polite knock on the door.

Nearly jumping out of their skins, they broke away from each other and tried to make themselves as presentable as possible. Coming to the door, he swung it open and saw Kreacher politely standing there.

"Master, the faile-... the new head of the house awaits you downstairs."

"Thank you Kreacher, I will be right down," he said with a nod as he grabbed his suitcase and made for the door.

"Same here," Tonks added as she flushed a bit in embarrassment as her hair went from pink to a flaming red.

Walking past the house-elf, he caught the flash of a locket in his hands and immediately got a strange feeling from it.

"Where did you get the locket from?" he asked out of curiosity, he trusted the animalistic sense he gained from the creatures he assimilated with and gained their power. It was pretty handy and pointed at things he would otherwise forget about or throw to the back of his mind.

Clutching the object close to his chest, Harry was surprised who possessive he was house-elves were never attached to any material goods. "Master gave this to Kreacher," he answered in his hoarse voice.

"Master?" he asked in confusion, if anything he imagined that anything that the old house-elf would want to keep would be from the old head of the Black family, Walburga Black.

"Kreacher has failed Master," he blathered on, "Oh, Master," he then began to weep. "Kreacher has been a bad elf. Kreacher must be punished."

Looking at each other in confusion, Harry and tonks couldn't make heads or tails what he was going on about. "Alright," Harry cut in stopping the house-elf before he could begin to bang his head against the wall. He gave the locket a closer look with his Magic Sight and immediately noticed something vile wrapping around the necklace.

It kind of was very familiar to him, and was right at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't recall it. Maybe he will need to advance his Occlumency to the next level, he did read that at very advanced levels you would be able to recall anything from feeling to scent or even touch when you reach the very absolute peak.

"Let's go downstairs to Sirius, huh? Maybe he can make heads or tails what you are talking about."

Leading the house-elf to the living room where Sirius and Remus were waiting for them, Sirius being impatient as he walked back and forth along the length while Remus on the other hand just sat back- relaxing as he sipped his tea.

"There you are," the older wizard said once he spotted him come down the stairs and into the Living room. "Are you ready?" he asked, seemingly to be taking his job seriously for once. "The train will be at the station any moment now."

"Yeah, I am all packed up and ready to go," he voiced as he pointed to his magical suitcase.

"But before that," Tonks cut in as she pointed to the ancient house-elf behind them. "We need to deal with this."

"What did he do this time?" Sirius inquired with a sigh, assuming the worst already.

'Can you not lay into the house-elf so thick?" Remus asked with out looking up from his newspaper laid before him. The werewolf seem to be going into an early retirement thanks to the large fortune that his parents left to him as he seem to be laid back, not as rugged as he used to be, and just taking life easy in general.

"I wouldn't be so hard on him, if I didn't think he was scheming behind my back like always," he growled in a mumble. "Alright," he said, "tell me, what wrong."

Before Harry could go into his suspicions about the locket, the house-elf broke into tears as it began to grab Sirius's pants. The wizard looked just as surprised if not even more as tears fell down the house-elf cheek and snot oozed out of his snout-like nose.

"Kreacher has failed Master. Kreacher has been a bad elf," it repeated itself.

"Are you talking about Regulus?" Sirius asked in confusion as he let it pour all of its sorrow on to his poor pants.

"Yes, Kreacher has failed brave Master Regulus. Kreacher -sniff- needs to be punished."

Face going through a variety of expressions, it finally settled on cool expressionless, "What do you mean you failed Regulus? Be clear with me or I can't help you and him."

"Kreacher -sniff- was going one task by Master," it answered in between sobs.

"What exactly did my brother tell you to do?" the older wizard asked as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Kreacher was told to -sniff- destroy this, my kind Master Regulus," it finally got out as it presented the locket.

Finally deciding it was time to step in, he added, "I got some really bad feels from this. Like it's a... I don't know something I ran into maybe....."

"It's a Horcrux," Sirius cut in as he peered closely at it.

"Yea, I get the same feeling from it," Remus agreed as he was up from his chair long ago and now studding it along side Sirius.

"What, but how?" Tonks stuttered in shock.

"That a real good question," the Black wizard agreed, then bending down to his knees he softly spoke to the house-elf for the first time in his life that Harry saw. "Do you want to tell me Kreacher how my brother was able to get his hands on Voldermot's Horcrux, if I am correct?"

"The Dark Lord asked for Kreacher services and great Master Regulus accepted not what was going on. Then the Dark Lord brought Kreacher to a very dark cave where... undead and other horrors were. The Dark Lord had poor Kreacher test all the defenses for him as Kreacher was forced to go through so much torture.

After everything was done, Kreacher was left to die by the Dark Lord but Kreacher was able to escape and kind Master Regulus tended him back to health."

"Let me guess," Tonks said as he looked over at the Horcrux, "those defenses were for the necklace."

"Yes, wise Master Regulus was able to work out what was being guarded."

"Then what happened next," Remus asked as he was engrossed in the tale like everyone else.

"Brave Master Regulus couldn't stand for that," the house-elf exclaimed. "He created a duplicate of the locket and placed a note inside for anyone wanting to destroy the Horcrux to find, and then ordered Kreacher to take him to where the real locket was hidden. Kreacher guided great Master Regulus past the cave's defences.

At the island with the basin of potion containing the locket, Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to take the locket once the potion was gone and replace it with the fake one, then escape without him and find a way to destroy the Horcrux.

Master Regulus drank the potion himself, and when he tried to get water from the lake to quench his thirst, he was dragged to his death by the Inferi. Kreacher obeyed Master's final order and switched the lockets before escaping. However, despite Kreacher best efforts, Kreacher was unable to destroy the Horcrux."

"Give it to me," Sirius said as he held his hand out for the cursed magic item. Looking up at him with tear filled eyes, the house-elf croaked out, "Will Master Black destroy it."

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

Handing it over begrudgingly, the tiny creature rasped out, "is Master Black sure he can do it? Bad Kreacher has tried everything he could for over a decade to destroy it, but it- sniff- impossible."

"The key isn't to destroy the shell," he said as he gave Harry a glance. "What you need to do is destroy the would fragment, and my brother did seem to be researching it before he went off to collect it. That's why I was able to find a solution so fast, I just followed his tracks."

Taking the necklace by its chain, he peered at the object and mused out loud, "this stuff also seems to be quite sturdy. I think it's made of Adamantium."

"What's that?" Harry asked, as this was a first for him to hear about his mysterious stuff.

"One of the toughest known metal to man," Remus answered for him.

"Alright, you guys stick here, I can do a quick ritual to remove the soul!"

"You need help?" Remus asked, "that thing is pretty draining."

"No," he said, "I won't underestimate it this time. I will be using some of the house extra power stored up."

"Alright."

Waiting along for a while as they milled about in the living room for a response, Sirius came back breathlessly with the locket in hand.

"Is it done?' Harry asked as he got up from the chair he was lazing in.

"Yep," he said triumphantly as he held it up.

"Really?" the house-elf rasped out looking as still as a statue as it couldn't decide what to feel at all.

"What you think I would lie about something this important?" the man asked with a glare.

Giving it a closer look with his Magic Sight, he saw that the necklace was rid of all evil taints but he saw something put in it. "What did you do to it?" the young wizard asked out of curiosity.

"I see that you caught that," he said as he gave him a thumbs up. "Well," he began with, "since we really do not know how much more of these evil stuff is out there, I made this."

"Can you cut the dramatics?' Remus asked with an eye roll, "and get to the part where you tell us what exactly you did?"

"Yeesh," he said, "do you guys not like any suspense? Where is your sense of adventure, mystery or...."

"NO, we don't," all three of them shouted at the same time.

"Alright, alright," the Black wizard said as he made calming gestures, "I basically put up a detection spell in it, so that it would go off whenever it's near another Horcrux."

"That would be handy," Remus commented as he rubbed his chin in contemplation, "so what's the range."

"Now that's where the bad news comes in," the older wizard uttered, "the range is only 10 meters."

"Yea, that's real awful," Tonks remarked.

"Hey," Sirius exclaimed taking offense at the comment, "I did the best I could, I can promise you nobody could have done a better job than I did. Anyway did any of you even think up this genius plan, huh, huh?" he demanded as he nearly went all up in everyone's face

"That's what I thought!" he said as nobody made any side comments, "I rest my case."

"Nobody is denying your awesome spellwork," Harry tried to ease in, "but we can not search in a wide range for the other Horcrux that must be out there. We will still be counting on luck and a whole lot of research to find the others."

"Yes, do we even know how many other of these things are out there?" Remus asked.

"Plus if we do not destroy them all, then Voldermort would just come back like he is doing right now," Tonks added not so helpfully.

"Yea, that's going to be a big problem."

"Well let's just take it one problem at a time," Sirius declared. "all this worrying won't get us anywhere except for giving us grey hair."

"I hate to argue with him," Remus said with a sigh, "but Sirius is right." Making fist pumps in the air as if he got the life time acknowledgment he was looking for, Remus continued with a shake of his head. "We will just need to carry on with our lives and hope for the best."

"So who is going to keep it?" Harry asked the question that sat waiting.

"It would be you," Sirius said as he tossed him the item.

"What? Why?"

"Well to be fair, you are the one who seems to attract these things," the older wizard answered with agrin to which everyone had the gull to nod in agreement. "If I know anything about your luck, then you just might run into a few this school year."

Having no words at all to express himself, he didn't ned to or had time to as just then out of the fireplace a giant head appeared looking as fuming as the flames, "What are you still doing here!" it shouted.

"Mom," Tonks said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that."

"Oh shit," Sirius cursed as he looked at his watch, "the Hogwarts express."

"Are you a helpless lot," Ms. Tonks asked in an exasperated voice, "can you not do anything for yourselves? Of course not you dear," she added towards him with a kind smile.

"Oh help me magic," she said, "Sirius I will have your neck like a chicken. You said you would get Harry to the station on time!"

"Yes, about that," he tried to comfort, but the woman was having none of that.

"I do not want to hear your excuses, the train leaves the station in only 10 minutes! It seems like I must do everything myself," she said with a sigh, "hold on, I will be there in a moment."

"Oh shit," Sirius cursed again, "let's go right now pup," he said as he waved him over. But it was too late to save his skin as Ms. Tonks walked out of the flames. If she had any tool in her hand at the moment, he would have been sure that she would have been beating Sirius with it.

Still he got the earful he was trying to avoid, he did a time or two try to talk out of it, but gave up in the end after a single look from the woman.

"Let's go dear," she finally said as she went out of breath the dozenth time. Following after the woman since it was obviously the wise thing to do, he grabbed her hand and they stepped into the flames, from behind him he could hear a, "Traitor."

But that was no skin off his back since he was basically Ms. Tonks apple in her eyes.

"Last call, Hogwarts," a conductor called as they walked into platform 9 and 3/4. All around him he could see parents waving to their children's on the train and stragglers just like him running on to the train.

Coming out of the fireplace Sirius in his Yankee form, Remus brushing his coat, and then Tonks. They all came up to him, "Alright, you take care dear," the older witch said.

"Make sure you learn a lot," Remus added, "that is what school is for."

"Don't listen to him," Sirius said with a grin, "make lots of mischiefs and make the Marauder proud."

"Will do," he said as he returned the smile.

"I will miss," Tonks said as she gave him a hug, "but I will await your visit," she whispered into his ear beyond everyone's hearing.

"Hogwarts express is leaving station," the conductor called out one final time.

"That my signal," he said as he picked up his suitcase.

"See you during the holidays," Ms. Tonks shouted as he ran to the train just as it began to slowly roll out of the station. Jumping on, he gave them a wave.

Looking forward, a brand new school year awaited him.

\--------------------------------------------------

** END OF VOLUME ONE!!!! **


	60. (Volume 2) Chapter 51: Hogwarts Express

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapter, and bonus content on my Patreon page https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the hallway of the train as Harry looked for an empty compartment, he saw that all of them seem to be occupied. It seems like the late bird gets none of the worms.

With a sigh, he opened the dozenth sliding door hoping that this time he did not run into a couple making out or someone doing a dangerous experiment and hopefully not masturbating- that was a sight he could do without or the rest of his life.

Just like all the others, this one was occupied too by three students, immediately he spotted their black and green colors and knew that they were Slytherins.

"Sorry," he said as he was about to close the door behind but one of them called out, "Harry, Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes," he said as he turned around to face the only boy in the compartment box, he was tall, slim, dark of skin with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. All around a pretty boy, he would say.

"Blaise, right," he said as he was able to pull out the name from his head. "Blaise Zabini of House Zabini, a Countess House from Italy if I am to be correct."

It was rare to see a Great Wizarding House travel to another land, but it happened for a variety of reasons whether to set up a side branch, to get away from one conflict or another, or just to find more greener pastures. Plus New houses were always welcomed as it brought in great blood to the old houses.

"You sure do know your houses, huh?" the boy asked with a smile as they shook hands and Harry noticed that he held on a bit too long to feel any comfortable.

"Yes," he said as he just waved it off as the boy trying to get a feel for him. There is a lot you can learn about from reading someone's aura, it's a nice handy little trick.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked as they seem to be warming up to him and at this point, he imagined that he would never find an empty compartment.

"Sure," one of the two girls spoke up, she was a lean, athletic person with light brown hair coming up to her shoulders, steel grey eyes, and fair smooth skin. She had the usual tomboyish feel about her as she looked like a real spitfire. "That if you do not come with your usual Gryfindor arrogance."

"Tracey Davis, correct, of the Viscount House of Davis!"

"Yes that would be me," she said with an eye roll.

Chuckling, he smoothly took hold of her hand and lightly pressed a kiss on the back of it. "I would never dare to assume much in front of such a lovely lady like you," he declared as he held eye contact with her.

"A charmer," she said with a grin, as her other friend, he would assume so, just snorted in contempt. "Who would have ever known the boy-who-lived was such a sweet talker?!"

"Well there is a lot you do not know about me," he said with a wink which had the effect he was looking for as a blush crept up her face.

"I don't mind one bit," Blaise added as he bite his lips, "I love it!"

"Aaa, it looks like you got Zabini very interested in you," Tracey uttered with a barking laugh.

Giving the pretty boy a wary look, he stated in his most respectful tone as so as not to offend him, "Sorry, but I am only interested in the opposite gender."

With a melancholy sigh, "Sad! You look very tasty and I would have loved to have taken a bite out of you."

Trying his best to move on to other subjects as he felt like he sweated a bucket and dodged a bullet, he turned to the last occupant of the compartment and greeted her. "And you be Daphne Greengrass of the great Earl House of Greengrass."

She was blonde of haired nearing almost snowy white which reached all the way to her back, with supple smooth skin, a lithe willowy figure, full lips, dainty nose, high prominent cheekbones, and emerald green eyes the same color as his.

All in all, she looked like a real-life princess, that has decided to grace us more peasants.

Sniffing as she did not give him the time of her day, she turned her head away from not even allowing him to touch her. But he took no offense and even if he did there would be no way he would show it, she was of equal standing to him plus most importantly of all her family headed the Grey Faction.

A circle he would need to be on his side if he wants to win the coming war.

"No wonder they call you the Ice Princess of Slytherin," he exclaimed continuing on as if she did not snub him.

"Don't call me that," she finally voiced as she deigned to look at him with hard eyes.

Ignoring her demand since that was what it was, he carried as if he did not hear her, "Ahh, I heard tale about you, your beauty outclasses all girls, your look send shivers and desire, your words are a cold winter breeze and the singsong of birds, your....."

"ENOUGH!!!" she shouted which had her friends as still as statues while he on the other hand was grinning like a champ.

Noticing that she lost control of her cool, icy persona she quickly schooled her face back to the frosty facade. "Do whatever you wish," she said as she tried to get control back of the situation.

"It seems like I got under the skin of the Ice Princess herself," he declared triumphantly, and he could have sworn he heard the grinding of teeth. "Now who can say they have that kind of accomplishment."

"Not many," Blaise said with a chuckle, "if I hadn't known any better than I would imagine she is warming up to you."

"Not funny, Zabini," Tracey uttered as she rested her hand on her friend's shoulder and whispered to her. Shaking the hand of, Daphne turned away, clearly wanting to be left alone.

"Come on," Blaise said, "it was a bit funny."

Giving him a hard glare, Blaise immediately decided it was best to shut up, then she turned the look towards him.

"What?" Harry asked as he made an open-handed gesture and put on a look of pure innocence. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the cutesy innocent look, he sighed and turned to look at Daphne.

"I am sorry, I should have not pushed your buttons and consented to your request," he apologized but nevertheless he had want he wanted. As Sirius put it so eloquently, if you can't get a girl's attention- get her wrath that would put you in their head for a long time afterward.

Saying nothing on the subject any more, Blaise took that as his chance to cut in, "Alright, are we good now? We gave the muggle apologies and everything."

"Ahh, I can stay mad at you for so long," Tracey said with a murmur, "if only you weren't so handsome I would be...."

"So I am curious to know," Blaise asked as he took out a Mirror Phone 1 Plus, "did you really invent this like all the papers say?"

"Who me?" he asked in fake surprise, "No, it was my family's researchers that built it."

"Really?" Tracey spoke up and then they began to converse, talking about anything and everything. He never imagined that this would be coming out of his mouth, but who knew hanging out with Slytherin would be fun.

Maybe it was Draco that arrogant little prance fool that ruined the image of Slytherin for him, but he enjoyed his time with them. After a while, the trolly witch came by and they bought an assorted amount of sweets and cakes.

As they were munching away and having a good time, it seems like the universe wanted to cut things short as their door slid open.

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer.

"Daphne, my dear," he said with an exaggerated bow.

"She isn't your dear, leave Malfoy," Tracey growled out on behalf of her friend.

"Nobody was speaking to you, half-blood," he spat out which had her flinching back.

"You gave a problem with half-bloods, Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly as he gave the boy the sharpest glare he could muster. That seem to have done the trick as it had all three of them, recoiling back with a hint of fear as they must have caught something real dangerous in his eyes.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy, so why don't you run along, huh?" he demanded of him as if he was a petulant child not worth his time.

Perceiving the slight, he immediately went red in the face, "What are you doing here Potter?"

"What can I not hang around pleasant company?" he asked with a snort. "Unlike what I could say about yours," he stated as he eyed the two brutes behind him.

Harry never knew that it could have been possible for someone to go even redder as the arrogant brat couldn't hold himself back and shouted, "As if I would want to hang around the likes of you, Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Blaise demanded, Harry already knew the thoughts inside of his head like the back of his hand. The punk was just a simple-minded fool once you got to know him, a mouth piece of his father's ideologies that he keeps to himself which the idiot wasn't wise enough to do.

Ignoring the question, he gave them an imperious look while not giving Tracey the time of his day, "I can't even believe that you would socialize with the likes of him."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Malfoy, you are a racist piece of trash," Harry said with an eye roll, "would you like to wear it around your head?" he asked as he had his wand out quick as flash.

Unable to hold her laughter, Tracey let out a sweet giggle, it seem like only she understood the term.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, knowing that it was an insult but unable to make heads or tails of it while he took a step back from his wand in his hand as if it was a gun which it basically was in this world.

"Don't worry," he said with a grin as he silently cast a Blackboard Writing Spell on his forehead with RACIST in bold letters. Thanks to Sirius's very extensive drilling, he picked up this little useful skill and could just say the words in his mind. That had a lot of practical uses like having the element of surprise on his side since the person could parcel out what he was doing and he could be very sneaky like right now.

"Don't make me have a word with daddy dearest, alright." he uttered, "Shoo, you aren't wanted here."

Looking hesitant at the mention of his father, he still milled around not wanting to listen to him but also fearful of his father. What broke the camel's back was Daphne who finally spoke up, "You heard him," she said with an imperious sniff, matching him haughtiness inch for inch, "Leave!"

Giving them all a glare, at long last, he left with his two minions at his heel and Zabini shouting taunts behind his back.

"Thank you," Harry said with a nod.

"I didn't do it for you," she uttered, too shy to accept the appreciation in his opinion.

"Still it's the effort that counts," he said with a grin, "so thank you!"

Nodding her head briskly, she spun around to look outside the window, giving her her space, he turned to face Tracey.

"Hey its alright if your a half-blood, I am one too and I think its better than being a stiff back pure-blood."

"Hey," Blaise shouted in mock offense.

"Yea, I guess we have a certain perspective into both worlds," she said with a grin.

"Yep, and yes minority need to stick together," he voiced as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks," she said with a nod and a smile, "I will make sure to jump into your waiting arms like a swooning maiden."

"Now that doesn't sound too bad," the Italian wizard commented.

"Indeed, not bad at all," she spoke under her breath as she gave his body a once over.

Chuckling as he got up, he announced, "we are almost there at Hogwarts why don't I change clothes," he said as they were already in their house robes.

"Well there is no way we are leaving," Blaise declared.

"Yea, so you're left with no choice but to strip in front of us," Tracey added as even Daphne turned to glance over.

"Not going to happen if you guys aren't going to return the favor," he said as he took out one of his Acromantula silken robes. Then with just a quick spell, his muggle clothing was in his hands and his robes were on.

"Come on," Blaise said in disappointment, "I would have done the trade any second, right Tracey?"

Blushing a bright red, she stuttered out, "I don't know... if I would have... exactly done that.... per say."

Putting his clothing away into his trunk and putting it below him under his seat for the house-elves to pick up, he could feel the train slowly stopping in the station as students started to pile out of their compartments.

Coming out to the slowly falling rain, he spotted a very familiar bussy brown hair up ahead, and turned to his group. "Hey, its been fun hanging out with you guys, want to do it another time maybe?" he asked.

"A Gryffindor and some Slytherins hanging out, what would the school think?" Tracey asked in a scandalized tone.

"I don't care what they think, I'm the boy-who-lived let's see what they can say about me, anyways I consider you guys friends, if the feeling is mutual."

"Same," Blaise voiced, "and I do not think that because you are handsome. I can still think them both.

"Yea, you aren't so bad as a Gryffindor," Tracey said with a shrug.

Then turning to look at Daphne, she gave them a 'What the fuck do you want' look, but seeing that they were still expecting an answer, she said with a sigh, "I guess having the new Lord of the Earl house of Potter as a friend isn't too bad."

"Yes," he said with a exaggerated fist pump, "got the approval of her highness, herself."

Laughing all around, he finally decided to call in a farewell, "Alright, hang in there, guys," he said, 'I will see you around."

Giving him waves and goodbyes, he made his way through the packed crowd of students. Before long he was upon the figure he spotted, "Hey, Hermione," he greeted his best friend.

Spinning around, she gazed up at him and exclaimed, "HARRY!" as she gave him a tight grip hug. Returning it as he smelled her wonderful scent, he broke away and before he could get anything out of his mouth, she spilled out.

"Oh, Harry I read the newspaper, is it true what they say? I knew you should have been taken away from those animals, are you hurt, who are you staying with right now? Did you eat properly? You continued with your studies, you finished your summer assignments?"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he tried to slow her down, "I can only answer so few at a time."

Ignoring his comment, she gave him another hug as he could hear the break in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me, Harry? I would have spoken to my parents? They would have gotten the authorities involved. Did you not trust me, were you afraid? I should teach those savage animals a lesson!"

"I am alright, Hermione," he tried to comfort her, but she was having none of it as she gave him a thorough check up nearly stripping him of his robes.

"Hey," he cut in with a grin, "if you are going to strip me naked why don't we do it some were private, huh? I am sure I can show you every nock and crany of my body from you inspection."

Blushing until her cheeks were as red as ripe tomatoes, she lightly shoved him, "Harry," she said in her bossy tone, "you should know better."

"Hey, I am not the one who tried to remove my clothes, you could have just told me and I would have gladly given you a strip tease."

"Oh, where did you learn all that stuff? It like you where hanging around a degenerate scoundrel all summer long," she said with a shake of her bushy hair.

Far away back at the Black Family home, Sirius gave a sneeze as he looked around trying to spot the person that just spoke of him.

Chuckling out loud, Hermione gave him a light slap on the wrist, "that not funny, Harry," she said.

"It just that swear it was like you were talking about the man I was living with," he said as he wiped away at the tear at the corner of his eye.

"You're not joking," she said as she had a scandalized and very horrified look on her face.

"Let's get on a carriage first," he said, "I can tell you all about it on the ride."

Holding his hand out as they come to one that sem to be empty, "My lady," he said as he offered to help her up.

"At least you have learned some manners over the summer," she said with a smile grin as she took his offered hand.

"O, I can promise you that's the least of what I learned," he said as he gave her a suggestive look.

\--------------------

Tracey Davis & Daphne Greengrass: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522065781801763388/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/238479742759296541/

Blaise Zabini: https://twitter.com/mad1492/status/1096176427525947393/photo/1


	61. Chapter 52: Welcoming Feast

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapter, and bonus content on my Patreon page https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"So that what I have been doing all summer," he concluded with as he sat back in his seat and enjoyed the pleasant ride as the Thestrals pulled the carriage ever closer to Hogwarts.

"I... I just can believe that you did all that. And Professor Dumbledore.... how could he? Isn't he the leader of the light, the greatest wizard of the century! Why? No, how?!"

"All questions I do not know," Harry answered with a shrug. "How knows what going on inside the blimey old goat's head."

"Harry," she said in her a disappointed tone, "you can speak like that."

"What am I suppose to worship at his feet just like everyone else?" he asked with a snort. "Not happening at all. I can call him whatever names I want after the childhood he made me have."

"I know that you must have gone through a lot," she said as she gave his hand a tight squeeze with a concerned motherly look on her face. "But," she added as her face hardened, "if you do not watch your tone young man, I will have to use some soap to clean your tongue."

"Yes, mother," he said with an eye roll.

"And don't mother me," she finished with.

Chuckling he took out an amulet from his Lord ring, and presented it to her, "What is it?" Hermione asked as she turned the necklace in her hand.

"It's a mind protection amulet," he answered, "just like the name says, it protects your mind from mental invasions so your thoughts are protected."

"Why would you give me this..." she began, but he cut her off with a stern look.

"Nobody can know this little secret especially Dumbldork, and his most favorite type of magic is Mind Magic so you need that beautiful brain of yours protected."

Blushing at his compliment, she nodded her head and put the amulet around her neck. "Do you plan on sharing this with Ron?" she asked, bringing up his best mate.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "I only got this one and we don't want Dumbldork to be on us, let him think we are sweet innocent little lambs for him to play with as he wishes while we scheme his eventual downfall to ruination."

Giving him a long look, he asked with a shrug, "What?"

"You sound a bit scary, Harry."

Bending down on to the floor of the carriage, he grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eye, "You know I would never hurt you right?!"

"Yea, but I never knew you had this side of you," she said with a wary rustle.

"Well, I guess you learn something new every day about your friends and foes alike. I am hard on my enemies and kind to my friends, that's just who I am," he declared as he lifted her chin up in a slow manner.

"I guess you will have to be," she said with a nod.

"Anyways, we can include Ron into the secret after I teach you a bit of Occlumency and maybe a bit of Legilimency."

"I heard of that," she said in excitement being herself when something new and fascinating was brought up. "That some pretty advance stuff."

"Yea, well I had a pretty good teacher and access to the Potter and Black Library."

"No way," she said as she looked near enough to jump out of her seat, "does it compare to Hogwarts library."

"I would say they are much, much better. I found some pretty advanced stuff, and Magics I never even heard about or dreamed about for that matter."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and I won't mind taking you there during the holidays and summer."

"You would do that," she exclaimed as she gave him one of her signature tight grip hugs.

"What are best friends for," he said as he returned the gesture since there would be no way he would miss out on feeling gup her body. "Its a date, what do you say?"

Breaking away, flushed a bright pink and just nodded her head since she clearly didn't want to try herself by speaking out.

"Great," he said then looking out the window, Harry could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain.

"Anyways, thanks for believing in me, Hermione," he voiced with an appreciative nod.

"Like you said, what are best friends for," she replied with a sweet smile.

Lancing his fingers through hers, he looked up at her in the eyes, "Still it's nice to have someone in my corner."

Nodding her head, before anything she gave her a light peck on the cheek, "Thanks," he whispered to her breathlessly.

For a moment he could have sworn he say steam leave her ears, and she squeaked out, "Harry, you can't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked innocently as if he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Do... do what y-you just d-did."

"Oh, that light peck?" he asked in false surprise, "What that was just a show of my appreciation, and it was nothing more than something between friends, right?"

"I guess so..." she finally said, "Yea, it was nothing than something between friends," she convinced herself doing all the work for him.

"Now," he continued, "if you are wondering how I would kiss someone I had an interest in, let me show you."

Before she could process what he just said, he had her chin up and broke in with a very deep kiss toying with her tongue and getting a real taste for her as he brought forth the full range of his capabilities.

After what felt like an eternity, he broke away and asked with a mischievous grin, "now that was a real kiss between lovers right?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly as her mouth open and closed replaying the kiss in her mind, "yes it was"

\------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" Harry asked in pure shock, as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. The feast had yet to begin as new students were lining up to get placed in their respected houses. Before him was Ron who changed, if that was the word he could use, over the month since he saw him at the World Cup.

With an actual height of 6 foot 2 inches, he was hunched over so instead, he only stood at 5 foot 10 inches. His limps were disproportionate, one of his eyes was larger than the other, and all in all he looked like some hunchback monster.

Laughing at his expense, Fred who was sitting across from him with his twin clarified, "he tried to make himself taller with some potions."

"But he came out as a monster," George guffawed.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked in an admonishing and sharp tone, "messing with magic, especially on your own body is just plain stupid and dangerous!"

"I think I know why?" Harry spoke up as he gave his friend a sad shake of his head.

"Well it's none of you concern," the redhead hunchback growled as he stomped off to where Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were seated. With a wearily sigh, he put Ron out of his head, Ron was always envious of others and looked at what they had instead of his own.

Deep down, he imagined he knew that, but as an affection starved child, he latched on to the first person that showed him any amount of friendship. Now he looked back on their friendship and saw how toxic it was, as the self-serving boy contributed nothing and in some cases even held him back.

It was then he began to really doubt it and if it had been all worth it.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville greeted him as he took the seat next to him where Ron just sat.

"Hey to you," he greeted right back as they shook hands, "how was summer?" he asked. He could see the old chubby boy was now growing up to be the man he would be as he was a lot taller, losing a bunch of baby fat, and even gaining some muscles.

"My gram has been letting me run some of the family greenhouses which has been really exciting learning from some of the Sprites that work there. Plus my uncle has been instructing me in some battle magic and dueling which has been very painful," he said the rest as his mood sunk.

"Really," Harry said with a bit of excitement plus trying to comfort the boy, "I have been learning some battle magic and dueling as well!"

"Must have been god awful, huh?" he asked as he perked up.

"Nah, it's been great actually," he said as he remembered all the exciting mock battles he did with Sirius.

"Yea, I guess for you it would work out," the Longbottom heir uttered with a depressed sigh.

"Come on," Harry said, "I know it must have been worth it, look at you, you might actually catch some of the girls eyes this year."

Going crimson in the face, he stammered out, "I... I don't know if... Really?"

"Yea, mate, what is there not to love, you're attractive and strong now plus the heir to a Great and powerful House."

Just then the rest of the students pilled in and the sorting began.

"Hey, Harry!" Lavender Brown waved at him as she sat down with her bestie, Parvati Patil.

"Hey, Neville," she then said which had the boy tongue tie and blushing like a pure maiden.

"Hey, Lav," he greeted her back calling her by her pet name that she insisted on then at the front of the podium Professor Mcgonagall began to call names.

"Is true you guys had all that fun at the World Cup?" Parvati Patil inquired.

"Yep, there was Harry like a shining knight as he cut down that vile villain Barty Jr. Anyways who names their child that?" Lavender wondered out loud getting off topic.

"Is that what you have been telling people?" he asked with a raised eyebrow directed at the brown haired witch.

"Well you did uncover him, plus you defended some Veela and took down like a dozen Death Eater by yourself. So how cares if I embellished a bit."

"I still can not believe you did that," Hermione muttered with a shake of her head.

"I am so jealous," Parvati whined, "its not fair that daddy had work at the embassy!"

"So your dad is the Indian Ambassador right?" Harry asked, trying to make some light conversation with her.

"Yep, and he is always busy, but noooo he isn't when sweet and smart Padma needs him."

Awkwardly coughing at the land mine he step in, he was happy when Lavender asked in a disgusted tone, "when did we allow trolls into the school?" as she pointed to Ron.

Chuckling, Hermione clarified, "its Ron, he did some dangerous experiment on himself."

"Harry, guess what? Guess what?" Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero gushed out.

"Yea, what is it?" he asked, humoring the boy.

"My brother is starting!"

"Er — good," Harry said seeing how excited the boy was, nearly jumping up and down his seat. "Let's hope he gets into Gryffindor, huh?!"

"Wonder where the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Neville mused out loud who was looking up at the seated teachers.

They had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than a year. Harry's favorite by far had been Remus, who had resigned last year. He looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.

The thought was no sooner out of his mind then the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, he lowered his hood and Harry saw the scarred one eyed face of Alastor Moody.

However when he used his Magic Sight on him, he got the face of someone else, Barty Crouch Jr.

Now this was very curious indeed.

The man must have been using polyjuice potion but his arcane sight was able to see through all illusions and shapeshift.

He wondered if he should call him out right now on the spot, but it seem like he had a goal coming here in disguise and if there was a single person that could have him risking his head - it would be Voldermort.

It was obvious the psychopath had some scheme up his sleeve, but did he want to foil it right now. Playing out all the scenarios in his mind as the fake Moody made his way over to the staff table and took his seat.

Harry decided not to, this year he wanted to come on top of the madman and maybe destroy him for good, once and for all. To do that he would have to know what he is scheming, and come up with a plan to counter attack it and trap him instead.

Suddenly all their empty dishes filled magically before their eyes as food of different variety was laid out. He must have been so distracted he did not even notice that the old foggy said.

"Want some mashed potato?" Hermione asked, getting him fully out of his reverie.

"Yes," he said with a nod as he began o full his plate with food. Soon when the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, and everyone was sitting back in relaxed contentment.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. Smiling around at them all, Harry just find his look hateful. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Looking around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly too appalled to even speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, and am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

Suddenly pandemonium broke out through the great hall as students were shouting and discussing about this new bout of news and others looked around in confusion not having a clue what was going on.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"I hope I am not offered up," Neville gulped as if he was a fish on dry land.

"SILENCE!!!" Professor McGonagall shouted which quickly had all the noise die down.

"Thank you, Minerva," the old man said with a nod, and Harry noticed how stiff back the woman was as she just briskly nodded.

"Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so let me explain," he said as he went off on a long-winded speech about the history of the games and all that it encompassed.

"Now the other schools will be coming here which are made up of the well known ELEVEN Prestigious schools, us Hogwarts of course, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jordan Academy of Sorcery, Koldovstoretz, Shanghai Institute of Magics, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Oceania Academy of Wizardry, and Uagadou School of Magic!

"So please be on your best behavior when they arrive, and show them who we are! Thank you, that will be all." Dumbledore sat down again and there was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" George shouted as it seem that one of the rules to enter was that you had to be an adult, the age of 17.

"They're not stopping me from entering," said Fred stubbornly.

"Yeah," George said with a nod, and then they began to huddle up as they walked to their dorms and scheme up a plan to get in.

"You know people have died right," Neville spoke up feeling relieved that he was too young to enter but fearful for the poor saps who would.

"Well that has nothing to do with us," Harry said with a shrug, "if they are dumb enough to die for glory then that's on them."

"Of course you would say that," Ron said, butting in conversation as he came up behind him with Dean and Seamus.

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked with a scowling face.

"You don't get it dear?" Lavender asked innocently.

"He is jealous, sadly he has been allotted to be ugly for the rest of his life and Harry handsome," Parvati concluded with a vicious grin.

"That's... not t-true!" he shouted as his cheeks heated up, "why would I be jealous of someone who has no parents and isn't even wanted!"

Going silent, everyone just looked shell shocked at his words that came out of his mouth.

"Wow, low blow bro, low blow," Fred said with a sad shake of his head.

"I think we should disown him," George uttered out loud, "because he is clearly no little bro of ours!"

Slowly and very steadily walking up to him, as pure and unadulterated power radiated off of him like boiling hot waves. Harry came to a stop right before him and stared down at him like an insect at the bottom of his heel, and snarled out, "I do not want to EVER see your face around me. Whatever existed before between us, is FINISHED."

Taking a deep gulp as he took a hesitant step back in fear, Harry grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "AM I UNDERSTOOD!!!"

"Yes, yes," he squeaked out like a pathetic rat which reminded him of an O so familiar rat that betrayed his family. Why didn't he see it before, he berated himself, the two of them were the same leeches sucking on the blood of their greaters.

"GO," he said to him like a dog at his heel, and following his command he ran out as if the devil was at his heel, tripping and falling on himself constantly. Giving the other two a hard glare, they followed after him with their tail between their legs.

From behind him, he could hear Lavender whisper, "Talk about Alpha male material."

"Tell me about," Parvati agreed.

\----------------------------------

Info on other schools: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizarding_school

Map:https://twitter.com/TerribleMaps/status/1234558864575602688/photo/1


	62. Chapter 53: New Term

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Without a doubt, it was good to be back in these very old and familiar walls!

Hogwarts was always a second home for him, a time to get away from his abusive relatives, and learn about magic. Something any child would be fascinated with.

Now finding out that he was the heir to three of the four founders solidified his connection to the place in his mind. And for a few brief moments, he could have sworn the school itself was whispering to him. But he just imagined Peeves playing a prank on him.

Everywhere he went whispers followed him as new children stared wide-eyed at him with tales of him clearly in their minds, and old students talked about him. From the inventor of the Mirror phone to the abused child and everything else in between.

At this point, he was used to all the interest he has been shown, at times he might feel like a monkey in a zoo, but he learned to deal with it.

Classes were going great for him, not needing to hold himself back any more thanks in part to both his relatives who were always rage-filled when he used to score better than their sweet Diddykins. Plus his so called friend which he used to stick to his level so he did not make him out to be the idiot he was.

On that topic, the idiot did avoid him, but he could always hear him and his new best friends snickering in ht background most likely talking about him. However he just ignored, there is no reason to dirty his hands with fools like them, they aren't worth the time or the effort. Plus they are just cowards who could only talk a good talk but do nothing else.

His days were both cramped as he had 10 classes throughout the whole week, but it was also very fulfilling.

With the study of Herbology, three times a week out back in the greenhouses where they dealt with all sorts of plants and fungi under Professor Sprout's a kind dumpy little witch. The class wasn't one of his strong suits as he never really had a green thumb, but with Neville right besides him as they both partnered up it went by like a breeze.

Then there was Professor McGonagall a stern witch who did Transfiguration the magic of changing one object into another. He really got the feeling that he was being babied in that class, as the elder witch who by all accounts was the most fair and strict was giving him preferential treatment.

There was no way he was going to pass that up as she showered him with points for doing the smallest thing correct, and since this was one of his strongest classes he gained a bunch for his house. He wondered if this was how Draco felt in Snape's class, he really could get used to it.

There was also Professor Flitwick an eccentric short little man who taught Charms the magic of adding certain properties to an object or individual. After class he had a small conversation with him as he carefully brought up dueling.

He won't say he was starting to become a battle junkie, but the rush of the battlefield was the most exhilarating thing he felt even if he refused Moody to become an Auror. He really did want to test himself agist his peers and see where he was at, plus more nobly he wanted them to be prepared for the coming war.

Just like the two previous wars, it was very common to see recently new graduates head off to battle during those times, and they were the highest casualty since they were never prepared for war.

And if there was anyone who could be teaching this noble art of dueling then it would be Professor Flitwick. The short little man might look unassuming to most, but Harry did some reading on his Professor during the summer and he was just as surprised as Sirus when he found out the little man was a Master Duellist and then went on to become a Dueling Champion.

Neither of those two titles was something lightly given as only the best of the best like no one ever was could obtain that title.

Once he left the classroom, Harry was pretty sure of himself that he left the little seed he wanted in the little man's head.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. Harry had no idea how he did it, but the man was just able to stuck the life out of anything, and make the most spectacular thing so dreary. He really had no clue why the old fool kept the ghost around, it was obvious that no one was learning as some students were snoozing away others were chatting among themselves and only a few were even paying attention.

It really was a waste since Wizarding history was much more interesting than you would assume with plenty of great wars, legendary figures, and so much more. Just for taking that opportunity away from all the students, he toyed with the idea of exorcising him.

After that, it was outside to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid when he went to his cabin a little way off to the forbidden forest, the gentle giant was a mess. He was weeping his soul out for ever bringing him to those terrible muggles.

Harry still felt bad for using the good man like that and so promised him that he was doing good far away from them. He did settle down after that, but he could still feel that the big guy blamed himself for sending to them.

To distract his mind, he helped him go over his class plan. There was no denying Hagrid was a natural with magical creatures and could go toe to toe with the best Magizoologist if not in theoretical knowledge then in practical.

He had a gift with magical creatures albeit one that tended to go probing into the more dangerous side, still he picked a lot from him in that one session where they went over the schedule for the year than in all his haphazard reading over the summer.

When classes began he could say Hagrid's classes went on without a hitch and more splendidly than he imagined as every student was awed with the creatures he brought in.

The class he was most looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, he really did want to know what a Death Eater would be teaching and he must say he wasn't disappointed. Quickly the man got into the three unforgivables, very interesting spells but as Sirius put it there were a thousand ways to kill a man from a simple Levitation Charm taught by all first-year students as you can easily make someone trip down a flight of stairs and break their necks. There are much more civil ways in torturing your enemies than through physical pain, and you don't need mind control to get people to do what you want since most of the time, you can make them gladly do it for you.

On every Wednesday at midnight they had to study the night skies through their telescopes every and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets with Professor Aurora Sinistra. She was a beautiful witch with flawless chocolate colored skin and dark brown doe eyes, high cheekbones, a snub nose, full dark lips, and a slender curvy figure. With her honey-golden brown robes and her pointed hat, she was the absolute picture of temptation and beauty.

Now that his eyes has been opened to women in general, he couldn't help stare hungrily at her whenever he was able to. He blamed Sirius, the man was a lecherous playboy who took the chance to flirt with just about every woman he meet when they took the few chances to go outside.

Unknown to him just as class was over, Aurora Sinistra stared at his back as he filled out with the rest of the students. She was used to the stares that some of her male students sent her, and she has gotten used to it and just waved it off.

However to have the boy-who-lived goggling at you was a different matter, there was no denying that he had grown up over the summer and was certainly shaping up to be a very handsome and savvy young man.

She wondered if he also did some growing down there, but quickly berated herself for thinking that towards one of her own students. What was she doing! She was a grown woman, she should know better but there was this powerful feel about him and as a witch, she was just attracted to it.

Unlike regular humans, wizarding-kind sense of attaching themselves to those much more stronger and potent magically was much more amplified than the simple maiden tripping over a handsome masculine man. It was genetic for them basically, and has been proven how more powerful wizards attracted witches to them like flocks of doves.

Watching as his back disappeared down the long winding staircase, she couldn't help biting her lips, he was truly a fine specimen of man, and couldn't help wanting to take a bite out of him.

To change up his days, his new courses were beginning and the first class he had was Ancient Runes with Professor Bathsheda Babbling. She was a young witch just like Professor Aurora Sinistra who he heard where given their job offer immediately after they graduated, that how good they were at their respected subjects.

The witch was a slim woman with pixie cut hair and bright eyes filled with joy and energy, she was a bit short barely reaching up to his chin with a delicate and springy figure.

She was ecstatic to welcome him to her class, and if he hadn't known better he would have imagined she would have hugged me in her excitement, not that he would have minded at all. It would have been a welcome surprise he would have gladly taken advantage of.

Ancient runes had their advantage in deciphering old writings that used it, but most importantly it lead to enchanting a very key branch of magic. If you wanted to create a magical item you needed to enchant it, of course, you can bewitch it but to make it stick and lost a very long long time, enchantments were the way to go.

Professor Babbling was a wonderful teacher with both brains and beauty, in their small little class she was able to instruct all her studies in the ancient arts and able to easily convey the knowledge in an understandable way.

At the end of the class, he was able to walk out with a good understanding of what his enchanters did to make the Mirror Phone work. It was really fascinating how magic was drawn from the surrounding to power it, and how it was used to make it operate.

At the end of the week, it was double potions for him with Snape, this was one of the classes he was not looking forward to. It wasn't that he was horrible at the subject, far from it with Aunt Dromeda giving his private lessons he was able to go far in the subject, but it was the Professor in question, he had a problem with.

Immediately as he walked into the class, the man singled him out, "Potter," the greasy old bat spat out as if the name tasted foul in his mouth.

"Yes, Professor," he said acting as meek as a little flower.

Looking a bit taken back as it must have been such a quite the surprise seeing a Potter acting all humble and meek, he was still able to quickly collect himself and sneer out, "Today you won't be seating with your friends....."

"Do you want me to partner up with one of your Slytherins?" he asked already reading his mind like the back of his hand. The man was just too easy, his hate for his father which he passed down on to him made blind and easy to figure out.

"Yes," he growled looking frustrated and angry that h had to gall to upstage him.

"Is it alright if I work with Draco?" he asked, if he wanted to drag someone down with him then it would that arrogant little snout. "I am sure I can learn a lot from such an outstanding student."

"No way," the little prick shouted as he went to partner up with Theodore Nott, his best mate. "Why would I ever what to work with you, Potter?" the copy cat asked with disdain. Always a mouth piece for others.

"Yes, I wouldn't want you to drag down my star pupil! You can partner up with anyone else. However, if you don't then you won't be able to get a grade for your potion and lose some house points."

Giving him a blank stare, he could see from a mile away that he was angling for this moment from the start. He thought none of his precious snakes would ever work with him, but he was so wrong.

Walking to the Slytherin side of the room, he came up to the ice princess herself, Daphne Greengrass. "Mind if I team up with you?"

Giving him a blank icy stare, he did not recoil under it like so many other students would have. After a short while which had felt like an eternity, she slowly giving him a brisk nod and he set his stuff down and started to get his cauldron and magical ingredients out.

Before long all the students pilled in, including Tracey Davis who was Daphne's usual partner but Blaise waved her over and she went to work with him. He sort of had the feeling that he insulted her, but figured he could apologize later.

Getting started on the assigned potion, the greasy bat walking around like he had a stick up his ass as he insulted just about every Gryfindor, and silently nodded his head to his snakes. Once he got to his spot, he gave Daphne a narrowed look, "It is such a disappointment that a young lady such as you would lower yourself to work with the likes of some folk," clearly indicating him.

"Lord Potter is of equal standing as me, Professor, so you not only insult his house but my vary own," the young icy witch answered cooly.

"Yes, but that does not remove the stench of low blood in him," he airly answered, not daring to lose patience with her in the least bit.

Losing just about every single ounce of patience he had with the man, he sneered out just so only the two of them could hear, "You know you are such a bore, Snivellus."

Spinning around to face him with both pure shock and unadulterated rage in his eyes, he bellowed out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???"

Playing his innocent card very well as a look of surprise and some fear passed across his face, he asked, "What do you mean, Professor?"

With his wand out quick as flash, he growled out with pure menace on his face, "REPEAT What You Said, POTTER!!!"

"Professor what are you doing?" Daphne asked in shock as she saw the light of a spell gather at the tip of his wand.

Not listening to her, or even paying any attention to his shell-shocked students who were watching everything unfold with bated breath. He looked at Harry with spiteful hate in his eyes and a bit of madness, and he pushed him wonderfully over the edge as he flashed him a quick grin only he could see.

Losing his top, he screamed out in rage, "I will teach you a valuable LESSON, you arrogant BRAT!"

Harry had his shield up before the spell even left the wand, but he played his part spectacularly as he pushed himself telekinetically into the air and made himself bounce against the cold dungeon walls. There was not even a hint of damage on him as the spell bounced off his shield harmlessly, but he continued with his act as he pretended to be insensitive while groaning on the ground.

All hell broke loose in the classroom as someone let out a piercing scream which he figured most likely belonged to Lavender Brown, and Daphne came running to his side with fear and worry written all over her face.

Poor Snivellus looked out in surprise as panted in and out while he looked between his wand and his prone lying form, then whispered to himself, "T-that.... wasn't suppose to h-happen."

Shamelessly he had the gull to flirt with her even as he laid on the ground and reached out to lightly cup her face and murmur, "You are so pretty. Did someone ever tell you that?"

Blushing a bit as all her iciness was gone from her, she took hold of him and rested his head on her lap, "I think you are going into shock, or maybe it's the spell he used on you. Does your head hurt, or maybe somewhere else."

"I think my heart hurts," he answered as he clutched his robes over his torso area.

"Are you sure?" she asked with anxiety marring her beauty.

"Yea, every time I look up at you, my heart beats a bit faster and butterflies flutter in my stomach."

"Shut it, you idiot," she whispered to him as she put a finger on his lips while a soft smile spread across her face. It was like the moon had come out in a dark, cold starless night as he was blown away by her exquisite perfectionist.

All the while chaos reined in the classroom as it seem like everyone lost their minds and were running around like headless chickens, everyone except Snivellus who was as still as a statue and them who were in their perfect little world.


	63. Chapter 54: Snape’s Punishment

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Soon news spread inside the castle halls and every classroom and every corner about what happened in Potion class. Harry was having a fun time relaxing in the Hospital Wing of the castle as he feigned being injured and was under the tender worried care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse.

All the while the telling grow and grow as some whispered that Snape did some dark magic on him others talked about the grand duel they had in the classroom and so much more nonsense. His friends came by like Neville who looked relieved to see him alive, Fred and George patting him on the back like a champ, Hermione who berated him and also kept on hugging him, Colin who kept on asking for details about the grand duel, Lavender and Parvati who couldn't stop talking about how manly he was to take Snape on, Ginny with Luna tagging along who brought him get-well cards, his Quidditch team member from Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, and even Daphne and her little group.

Plus so many more that wanted to check up on the alleged victim of Snape's cruel reign and somehow were really worried for him. Madam Poppy sent them all packing refusing to let her patient be disturbed. Once in a while, he would see his old 'friend' come by to get treated for his haphazard experiment on himself, other than that we never spoke to each other.

When the weekend was out, he was pronounced fit to leave the medical ward, and just as he was about to head off to his classes that started up from the week, he was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

He expected this to happen, it wasn't every day that a Professor attacked one of his students and caused him to spend time in the hospital wing. Coming up to the gargoyles that guarded the door, one of them, a much sterner one spoke up, "the Headmaster is waiting inside."

"Awful what happen to you," the other noted as he watched as the door slowly swung open. Gargoyles were loyal nasty creatures made up of stones, they were mostly employed by great houses and powerful wizards. What made them a dangerous lot is that their stone skin could soak up a lot of magic, I mean a whole lot. That's why you should expect heavy resistance from them, they will never go down easy at all.

Walking into the grand and magnificent circular office Harry noted the countless magical objects ranging from the most mundane and simple to the very powerful to the shelves filled with endless tones on a variety of subjects of magic. It had him drooling from the mouth which he quickly wiped away to him as he wondered about the many powerful spells, rituals and insights.

Seated on an enormous, claw-footed desk right in the middle of the room was Professor Dumbledore himself with a gaggle of Professors surrounding him from Professor McGonagall to Professor Flitwick, and even Hagrid who was a professor as well, and centermost was good old Snape scowling as if his mother has just been killed.

"Harry, my boy, how are you doing," the old man asked as he got up from his chair once he saw him walk in. All of a sudden the voices died down of the arguing Professors and everyone turned to face him with a range of look on their faces from worried, to happy to see him, and relieved, however, Snape looked like he swallowed a toad when he saw him enter.

"I am doing fine now thanks to Madam Poppy great healing skills," he answered politely. Even if it irked greatly to show any deference to the man that made his childhood hell thanks to sending him to these so-called relatives, he needed patience. It only through restraint that he would be able to bring his downfall from the shadows.

"Good, good," the old foggy said with a happy nod of his head as his bussy beard shook with the gesture. "It's good that you are all healed up now, we can not have you missing out on your valuable education."

"I agree, magic was always my favorite topic, took my mind off less fortunate topic," he voiced slyly as he brought up his childhood.

Clearing his throat awkwardly as he at least had the dignity to act ashamed, Professor McGonagall cut in, "Enough, we are here to deal with Severus's case today!"

It wasn't that she was not angry at what happened to him, he could clearly see it from how her face twisted up when he brought it up, and how she looked daggers at Dumbledore's back that she was not over it in the least bit. Plus he could see a bit of shame that she had any part in him being sent off to those animals which made her all the more frustrated and angry.

However, she wanted this matter to be dealt with immediately.

"Yes," Professor Flitwick agreed totally as indignant fury was written all over his face. "How could a Professor, a person given the responsibility and education of our children dare to attack them!"

"Actually, Professor," a pasty face man with bulging, pale eyes along with sunken cheeks spoke up. "I believe that those brats need a firm hand or else they will go wild."

"Shut it, Argus Filch," Hagrid growled looking menacing for the first time he had ever seen him which was a sight to truly take in. The squib took a hesitant step back at the palpable menace reeling off the half-giant.

Harry never noticed him as he was dusting off some shelves in the background, but of course, their so-called caretaker of the school would love to reinstate old archaic methods of torturing and punishing students.

Harry could just feel how jealous the old weasel was of the more magically gifted students. He did not know why he made himself suffer, but it must be hell for him to live with kids that throw around magic like it's nothing while he can't even produce a spark.

"That's enough Filch," Professor Dumbledore called out, looking disappointed in the man while the others just looked disgusted or outright hostile, "leave us, please. This is a meeting for the Professor only."

Seeing that he overstayed his welcome, he bowed his head to the old man and squirred out like a rat with his tail between his leg as his cat followed him along.

"Now," the old man said looking regal in his position, "would you like to tell us why you attacked one of your students, Severus?"

Looking around the crowd who didn't look like the most approving in the least bit, the man still carried on with his stiff back arrogant way. "He insulted me," he answered not winning over anyone with his attitude.

"Would you like to explain?" Professor Sprout asked with narrowed eyes as the jolly woman didn't look that jolly anymore, but looking like she did not believe a word that came out of his mouth.

"Of a personal matter," the greasy bat stated being tight lip just as he expected. There was no way he would let his little secret nickname spread around.

"Of course everything is a personal insult to you," Professor McGonagall voiced with a snort. "If someone looked at you wrongly, it would be a personal insult."

"Yer always 'ad somethin' against 'arry from way back then," Hagrid denounced.

"That is no excuse at all Severus to attack one of your own students!" Professor Dumbledore finally spoke up. "I thought you would get over your childish grudge, but now it's very clear that you can not!"

Facing twisting up into a variety of expressions, the hooked nose man had no words to utter to defend himself as Harry basically cornered him into a corner.

"Professor," Harry weakly spoke up feining the right amount of fear and faintness, "I don't think I feel safe in these walls anymore which had used to be like a true home to me away from my.... re-relatives."

"Oww, my sweet dear," Professor McGonagall murmured as she did some thing he never expect, coming up to him she gave him a tight grip hug and whispered, "Don't worry, you are safe here."

Frozen still for those few seconds as he never expected this motherly feel from Professor McGonagall, the sternest and most hard ass Professor who took no nonsense from anyone.

Everyone looked uncomfortable and simply simmering at themselves and mostly Snape, while he stared at him with his unblinking eyes. He assumed the man was on to him now, but who cared, he had him by the balls and he couldn't get away from him.

"I am sorry my boy that you had to feel that way," Professor Dumbledore spoke up once Professor McGonagall let go of him. Harry felt like sneering at the pretentious old man, but he kept his act together.

"For that, you have my deepest apology and my colleague's. Now for you Severus," he turned his gaze towards the hooked nose man glowering at him, voice hardening the old man declared, "I have taken you in at the lowest point of your life, stood by your against so many people, and even welcomed you into my school, but this is how you repay ME!" he asked, voice never raising an octave, but everyone could feel the pressure from it, especially Snivellus who looked abashed which in his opinion was a wonderful expression on his face.

"I have heard a lot of complaints from your students and even some Professors," he continued and the snake peered around daring them to step up but everyone was clearly a united front.

"LOOK AT ME, when I speak to you," the old man shouted losing patience with the man and his poor attitude. "This is your last and final warning, Severus, if I hear a single bad news from you out of the mouth of anyone then your tenure at this school is OVER. You may look for work somewhere else, we, no I do not permit or stand with the abuse of MY students! Is that UNDERSTOOD?" the old man demanded as the greasy bat looked shell shocked that the old foggy would even toy with the idea of sacking him.

Nodding his head stiffly, the snake tried to hold on to the small shred of dignity he had left, "May I go now, if we are finished."

"Yes," the old man said, "but before you leave," he called out before the bat could get anywhere. "Immediately, hence forth, you will be stripped of your position of Head of the Slytherin House."

This time instead of shock reflecting across his face, it was righteous fury, "You... can not do that to me," the little bitch growled and Harry couldn't help it but to chuckle inside with glee.

Standing up to his full height as power seem to seep out of the old man, "I can, and I have!" the man stated with clear finality, daring him to argue at all.

Not having the gull to say anything more, he swallowed whatever he was going to say, "that will not be all though," the old man said.

"There is more?" the sneering arrogant man asked.

"Yes, as much as it hurts me to do so and this is the first instant that this ever happened in this school history, but you will be taken of your privilege to take and give points to students, and you can not give detentions out anymore without the approval of four of your peers."

Gaping open mouth as his lips tried to for the words but couldn't, the greasy bat finally shouted out, "but how am I now to keep control of my classes! T-they will go absolutely wild!"

"You must deal with it now," the old man said with a shrug, "you have abused your privilege too much and now this is the outcome."

Sitting back on his chair, he waved at the man, getting the last word in, "You may leave now if you wish."

Without a word, the man swept his robes behind him and exited the office like a fire was behind him. Harry couldn't just help himself as he added a bit of fire to the oil as he telepathically sent out, "Take care Snivellus, don't trip on your way out!"

Doing just as he told him to avoid as he missed a step and nearly fell head first on to the ground, the man was able to quickly gather himself and most importantly hold himself back as he gave him a final loathsome stare.

With the doors closing behind him, Professor McGonagall was first to speak, "The punishment was light, I would have had him fired on the SPOT for daring to even touch a student."

"Yes," Professor Flitwick agreed with a nod, "how would our students feel if any teacher could attack them for nothing!"

"What about the parents?" Professor Sprout asked, raising her own concern, "they sent their kids here not to be molested by teachers but to come learn."

Rubbing his head to keep the headache away, the old man looked as if his age was catching up to him, with a sigh, he answered, "this is Professor Snape's last warning. If it ever happens again, then I will be first to show him the castle's front doors."

Looking unsatisfied, the Professors all still yielded to him since he was the Headmaster after all even if they did not agree with him.

Harry wondered why the old man wanted to keep the greasy bat around so bad, he was too much trouble in his opinion to be worth defending, something was clearly going on and he wondered what it was.

Seemingly forgetting he was there, they carried on, "Who will be the new Head of the Slytherin House since Severus is now removed from that spot?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Professor Septima Vector will do," the old man answered as she and a few other Professors weren't here since they needed to continue with their classes and make sure the school continued running without students running amock.

Clearing his throat, Harry interrupted, "Professor."

Looking surprised to see him still there, the old man asked, "yes, my boy?"

"I would like your permission to take a small leave of absence next week."

"What for?" Professor Flitwick asked out of curiosity.

"Lordly matters! As you might know, I am the new head of house Potter since there is no one to take on the duty with the sad passing of my parents," he answered giving only part of the truth to hide the rest which of course was the other houses he had in his grasp. Plus it didn't hurt to get some pity out of them so he could easily bend them to his will.

"I am sure we could get you some advisers to take care of all that for you," the old man butted in, "your education is most important."

"You don't have to worry yourself, Professor," he answered with a bright smile but inside was itching to choke him. "I have numerous people advising me in all things. But now, I must take care of these matters and the future ones as well."

"Well I am not if you could miss out on your classes."

"I don't mean to counter demand you, Professor, but I read Hogwarts: A History and it clearly states that if something pertaining to Lordly issues pops up then the student is allow a small break from school."

"You may go," Professor McGonagall cut in over ruling the old man. "We all must follow the school by laws, including the Headmaster," she stated as she stared at Dumbledore blankly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is at the top of his class so I sure he can hand a few messed days," Professor Flitwick added, trying to be helpful as ever.

Holding his grin back, Harry could see the small cracks in what once used to be a harmonious relationship.

There was no better why to put it, but he felt like a little devil allowed into a home. He was having too much fun wrecking trouble and it was only his first week back. Man, how he loved making that old foggy's life a living hell.

"Thanks Professors," he said with a bow. Aaa, if the old man only had a look inside of his head, he would have a fit!

"Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid spoke up.

"Yes, Hagrid" he asked as he looked to give in to the demands of his Professor.

"Will 'arry be still in Professor Snape's class after what happened?"

"No, I guess not," the old man spoke up as he rubbed his long beard. Then as if coming to a decision, "from now on Harry will be having Potions with me. I will clear some time off my schedules."

Pausing Harry looked between the gentle half-giant and the old man, this was not good, not good at all. Spending any allotted time with the old bastard might cause him to slip up for just a moment and he might have him on his trail like a hound.

He did not know if he should curse the soft hearted giant man or break out into tears. Still if he looked it from the outside, it was a rare chance for him to learn from one of the most powerful wizards in all of Magical Britain.

That would be an honor that many would kill for!

Still he was the only person who really did not see it as that. To him it felt like his life was over and he was going to the slaughter house.

\--------------------------------------------------

Walking into his private quarters inside the castle, the fireplace came to life at his entrance lighting the place. All over the walls were Gryffindor colors and the portrait of a man who all young wizarding children know, Godric Gryffindor.

He figured that this place must have been the old legend's own private quarters, but he guessed they were now his. It was thanks to someone that he found this place and staked it out as his own.

Just as the thought of the person crossed his mind, Dobby the house-elf appeared inside the chamber. "Master,"


	64. Chapter 55: Professor Septima Vector (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into his private corridors inside the castle, the fireplace came to life at his entrance, lighting the place up. All over the walls were Gryffindor colors and centermost in the room was the portrait of a man who all young wizarding children know of, Godric Gryffindor.

He figured that this place must have been his own private corridors back during the glory days of the castle, but he guessed they were now his. It was thanks to someone that he found this place and staked it out as his own.

Just as the thought of the person crossed his mind, Dobby the house-elf appeared inside the chamber. "Master," he declared himself with a bow. Shorter in stature than a regular man, as he stood only about 3 and a half feet (1.06 m). He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose, and long, bat-like pointed ears. He was dressed in a tiny butler clothing just like Tobry, unlike the bag sack he used to wear.

Harry had been looking for him to give him the honored position of his own personal elf, a spot prized above all. He was quite surprised when he saw the little house-elf walking through the halls of the castle and glad that he wasn't recaptured and enslaved by wizard slavers.

From what the house-elf told him no one ever even deigned to hire him since he wanted to be paid so he toiled away with nothing until he found employment at the castle.

When he asked the little guy if he would serve under him and even promised him a generous stipend for his loyal serves, the little guy broke into tears refusing even a single Knut as he kept on going about how such an honor it would be to serve the great Harry Potter. Plus he was barely getting by with the school magic and could really bond with a powerful master.

"Dobby heard what happened? Did you get summoned to the Headmaster office, did he punish the bad man and kick him out of the castle."

"No, this is Dumbledore we are talking about after all, indecisive should be his middle name. He took some of his authority, but let him carry on, we can not really expect anything from him. If we want the greasy bat out of the castle then we will have to do it ourselves."

"What do you mean, Master," the little guy asked, happy to serve him at any moment and also wanting to get back at this man who dared to attack his great master.

"For now, nothing," he answered with a grin, "we will have someone else act on our behalf."

With that, his Mirror phone rang, and he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, just the person he was looking for. "Rita, my dear," he answered the phone.

"You messaged me before?" she stiffly asked, as the woman clearly did not know how to feel about him. On one hand, he basically held her life in one hand and her profession, on the other he had some juice scandals news propping up her career to great heights.

"Yes, I did," he stated in his cool and solely mocking tone he held with her. "I won't waste your time, I have some news that will interest you very much."

"Is it about your Hogwarts years?" she asked as he could hear her salivating. It was obvious she wanted to get to the bottom of these rumors coming out of the school of him fighting evil Professors, ancient monsters, criminals, and so much more.

"No," he answered, "there is no point beating up a downed dog, our little scandalous school news won't have the effect it would have coming off the heels of my childhood the old foggy might have a hand in.

No, we should look for an opportune time to strick and let this get out to the public when it can have the most damning effect. Anyways, he has a trial coming up so there is a lot on his plate already."

"Then why did you have me call you?" the woman asked, in a not so happy tone since he took the treasured price she wanted from her.

"Well how does Hogwarts Professor attacking student with dark, powerful magic sound?"

"Who, What, When, Why," in just a matter of moments, the woman asked him every conceivable question, and he just remained silent until she was down with her rant.

"Severus Snape," he answered, not using his given title of Professor, and the person he attacked was me."

"Really?" she inquired as he could detect a hint of worry in her voice, but he knew she was only worried about her reporting.

"I am fine, but put it in the paper I am on my way to recovery after the vicious attack.

Plus make sure you remind them that this was the boy-who-lived so the common folk could get rilled up, and point out how he is the new lord of house Potter making the other Great Houses wonder how safe their heirs and scions are if an Earl would be attacked just like that."

It wasn't that he did not like the man... no, he would be lying if he said that. Really he reminded him of all the bullies he knew in his life, the Durselys, Draco, and all the others.

The truth was Sirius shared with him, his highly probable suspicions that the greasy bat was most likely a Death Eater.

There was no way he would be allowing the enemy to stay in the castle. He wasn't lying when he said this was like a second home for him away from his hateful relatives. There was no way he would allow such a valuable and sacred place to be sullied with the likes of his presence in these walls.

"I will get to right away," she said as he could hear the excitement in her tone.

"One more thing," he called out before she hung up her Mirror phone.

"Yes?"

"I want you to start digging around in his history, anything you can find will be helpful- if not to stick it to his name then just to keep it on hand. Plus I want you to start intervening past students that graduated from school and how it was like in his class, and I want you to do some statistics for me. Who went on to his advanced potion class, the people that got jobs that have careers that require, anything and everything."

"You got something?" she asked out of curiosity as he could hear her scribbling away everything he told her.

"Yes, I got an angle that might boot him out of Hogwarts permanently and make him lose his teaching license."

\-------------------------------------------

Walking into his Arithmancy class, Harry missed this class last week thanks to Snape's little outburst. So he was a week behind and his Professor didn't look to happy about that.

"So, Harry Potter finally joined us, huh?" she asked once he took a seat and everyone filled in. Professor Septima Vector was a very sexy and mature woman, who looked to be in her early thirties much younger than her other colleague but still a bit older than Professor Aurora Sinistra and Professor Bathsheda Babbling who were nearly recent graduates.

She had sharp piercing grey eyes and short brown hair neatly down reaching up to her shoulders. Plus arched eyebrows, fair smooth skin, hollow cheeks, sharp nose, thin lush lips, and curvy hourglass figure.

"I was viciously attacked if you hadn't heard Professor," he answered simply, taking no more nonsense from anyone or anything.

"Yes, we all heard," she replied with a nod. Then leaving it at that, she began her class.

Arithmancy was a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, it has its use in many fields and expertise but the most important was Spellcrafting. Ever spell must come from somewhere and its with Arithmancy that any wizard or witch could begin with the building blocks of creating, customizing, and tweaking a spell.

More importantly for him, it gave him a comprehensive knowledge on what his Arithmancers he hired to maintain and build up his Mirror Phone networks were doing. It was some very complex work keeping up a network to support thousands if not tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of people using his phones.

If his Enchanters were the ones building his phones and making them work how they should be then his Arithmancers were the ones in the background constantly making sure everything was in working order.

He won't deny Professor Septima Vector was a really good teacher, he figured at first she was just Snape number two, but that would be unfair, and she was a beauty far out of his league. While being a hard ass, she was also just as she freely gave out points to everyone not in her house, and she wasn't as cruel as the greasy old bat only expecting the best you could give.

After class was over, he got up alongside his classmates, and just as he head for the door along with Hermione chatting up with him, Professor Septima Vector. "Mr. Potter," she said as her grey eyes were directed solely at him.

"Yes, Professor," he acknowledged, curious to know why she stopped him.

"I want you to stay behind. I will need to quiz you and see if you really know last year's materials that we covered, and if you belong in this level."

"Oh," he said, seeing the angle she was playing it from. For all her good points there was no denying she was still a stuck up bitch, maybe there was something he could do about it, he wondered.

It was obvious she saw that he belonged in her third year class!

"I don't mind," he said with a shrug. Then turning to face Hermione who was standing there, "I will see you later, okay!"

"Alright," she answered, "good luck," she wished him as she walked out of the classroom.

"So where should we began?" he asked out loud as he set aside his school bag.

Handing a whole stack of papers, she shoved it into his arms and simply stated, "I want you to finish these before dinner. If you can't then I believe it would be better for all of us if you do not waste our time and begin with my third-year classes."

Looking between a whole bunch of parchment and the woman, if he hadn't known any better he would have imagined that she had all these prepared just for him.

Wordlessly taking a seat, he began while the woman peered over him.

There was no way he was going to lead things like that, that why he pulled out a trick from good old Voldy's memories. And you guessed it, it was more of the same old Sex Magic.

This time instead of exchanging energies with her, he used a small trick to amplify her sexual urges. Before long he had what he wanted as the woman was a bit flushed and feeling very uncomfortable.

Smiling wickedly while he answered one question after another, he amped the magnitude even more. Suddenly there was a moan that escaped her mouth, trying her best to hide it, she quickly covered her mouth but there was nothing to prevent the continuous onslaught.

Before she knew it, she was singing for him as soft moans and whimpers left her mouth like it was nothing. He printed like nothing was going on as he continued with his little test all the while he upped the urges she was feeling.

Then he was surprised when he suddenly heard soft creaking coming for the side of his desk. Taking a peek, he saw that the woman was unabashedly humped his desk as she tried to itch the urges she was feeling.

Soon, he shock turned into wicked glee as he wordlessly reached out and grabbed hold of her thigh. Freezing up, she seemed to realize where she was and what she was doing, but most importantly his hand on her legs.

"Want me to help you with that, Professor?" he asked smoothly like nothing at all was wrong with the situation.

Unable to reply as she felt more urges come on, his hand slowly caressing her legs and inching towards her sacred place was a welcome relief. Soon he had his hand in the cookie jar as he found his way into her folds, beyond her panties, and right up the holy gates.

Without a word, he put his fingers to great use as he was fingering her with both his index and middle fingers, and from her very loud wanton moaning, she was clearly loving it.

"How does that feel, Professor Vector?" he inquired from her in all to sweet and innocent tone.

"G-GOOOOD," she answered as she arched her back slightly and she squirted out some love juice.

"You want to tell me how good?" he asked in a deep husky voice as he continued the hit the right spots for her as he voice got louder and louder.

"R-really, Really, GOOOOOD," she answered as her whole body shivered from ecstasy with how close she was.

"What a very naughty teacher you are, getting off your own student fingering you. What would your colleagues even say, huh?" he asked her while emphasizing his question with a hard tweak of her clitoris.

Unable to handle all the pleasures he was giving her, all at once she came as she let out a loud squeal. Finally settling down as she came off her all-time high, she panted in and out while resting agist him as her knees became too weak to support her.

"Look at that," he said with a shake of his head, "you dirtied yourself, here let me help you with that." Before she could even put up a token of resistance, he tore off her long black legging and pulled down her black. laced panties leaving her gleaning honey pot bare to see.

"You.. you," she tried to say while she covered herself as best she could.

What?" he asked innocently, "I am just helping you, Professor. Here," he added as he brought her up onto his desk right before him. "Let me clean it up for you."

Shamelessly acting as if he was taking care of her while he was the one who caused all this, he went for her waiting cunt and started assaulting it with his tongue.

Letting out a loud moan of enjoyment, as Professor Vector arched her back and bites lips to hold back any more noise from coming out of her mouth but couldn't help it he puts it tongue to good use.

Lapped against the folds of her pussy, she quivered, moaned at the unexpected feeling, as he buried himself deeper into her pussy. She was tight and warm and so good and tight as he could barely slip my tongue into her tunnel

Satisfied with getting a taste for her and warming her up to him, it was time to move on to more better things, he won't even settle for giving her a great Cunnilingus. This was going to be the greatest Cunnilingus she ever had in her life, or he wasn't Harry Potter Ladyman extra-ordinary.

And there's only one thing that Harry knows will separate this little special moment from anything else. As he licked and sucked off his very own professor, he began to try to speak with his mouth still inside her snatch. But not in English, no, he slide his tongue deeper inside of her tunnels and started speaking in parseltongue.

Cursing out loud with a bunch of expletives he knew heard, the sexy and mature woman held on to his head to stabilize herself all the while her thighs wrapped around him tighter.

He could feel from how tight her tunnels were becoming that she was close thanks to his little trick as the onrush of a flood built up.

Face buried deep inside her snatch, he hit the final note on his little music score that he was playing with her pussy and she came.

Going wide eyes, she really had no chance at all to begin with, and from the way she cringed and twisted around on him he could tell she was never eaten out of as this was a novel experience for her.

Shudder and tremble on top of him as he got the biggest climax in her life out of her. She spasmed as the pleasure was too much and her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue hung out of her mouth, and she let out a wordless scream.

There's a smug look on his face as he broke away from her cunt. Looking up at her with a grin on his face as he licking the fluids from around his lips clean. He straightened up and adopted a fake concerned look, "Are you, alright Professor?"

"Ye-... yes," she answered after a long while of just sitting insensitive as she must have blackened out for a brief while. "I-i am perfectly fine. Thanks to you~"

"Glad I could help with any stress you might had," then looking over at his papers covered in her fluids, she noticed his gaze.

"Don't worry about that, we can cover it all in a later date. "You will need a lot of private afternoon studies with me."

"Sounds good to me. Can't wait," he added as he got up and was ready to leave.

Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but to give himself a pat on the back. Looking at her and how adored she was with him, he really could work some magic as he turned a hard-ass woman with a stick up her ass into a more malleable woman.

\---------------------------

Some of you asked for some art, but there really isn't so here is just an actress she would look like her: https://www.indiewire.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/shutterstock_10235416i.jpg?resize=795,600

Private room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/371687775489322035/


	65. Chapter 56: Lavender Brown (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the classroom with a spring in his step, Harry couldn't help it as a smile spread across his face.

If there was one thing he could thank good old Voldy for then it was his memories, who knew the old loony would be interested in Sex Magic. He wondered if he had some bastard out in the world, now that would be a wonder if he had a girl, oh, the wonders he would carry out on her.

Still he had to thank the man, if he didn't pick up this obscure branch of magic who knew if he would have gotten the sexy and mature professor under his grasp crying out his name in ecstasy.

Okay, his charms and good looks would have worked magic, but it would have taken ages and a lot of it.

Suddenly as he was congratulating himself, and wondering all the exciting things they would do next someone grabbed him. If he hadn't immediately noticed who they were then they would have got the good graces of meeting plenty of nasty curses and hexes he picked up from Sirius.

"Lavender? What are you doing?" he asked in surprise as she lead him off.

Turning around to face him as they stood right before a door, she asked in a sultry tone, "Did I say call me Lav?"

"Alright, alright, What are you doing, Lav?" he rephrased with an eye roll.

"Oh, nothing," she answered sweetly as she dragged him beyond the door into a nice little private and most importantly abandon classroom.

Pushing him on to one of the desk, he was surprised, but should have known it when she brought him here, as she began to kiss him. He really did not need to told what to do when a lady kissed you as he returned the gesture with the full intensity that it was given.

Enjoying her full lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Lavender soon fell deeply into his administration thanks to the fairly adequate experiences he had under his belt.

Soon they kiss became deeper as they battled tongues with each other and they lost track of time as he slowly began to win out and had her putty in his arms.

Breaking away from the kiss suddenly, Lavender breathed breathlessly as if she had run a mile in a few minutes. "You know I saw you and my sister and your cousin going at it that night?"

Looking wordlessly at her, he did not know what to say, she was the second person he guessed to catch our little escapade. He didn't know who to feel about that on the one hand, he got her eyes on him and on the other she knew she was sleeping with her sister.

He really needed to put wards up next tie he decides to have some fun. He just have everyone and anyone walking in on him.

"I...." he tried to say, but quickly then she had her finger on his lips.

"Shhh, all I ask is that you ravish me just like her, I was waiting for the perfect moment when no one was near you. I will quickly prove I am much better than that old hag!"

Before he knew it she was stripping out of her school robes in a slow and very sensual manner. As one piece of article after the other fell to the floor, he was unsure if he should call this the most fascinating sight ever or the most breathtaking, but it was surely more than enough to stir up his animalistic lust and especially his little brother.

Finally, she was only down to her undergarment which was a sexy red lanced panties and bras that barely hide her bust.

Taking a deep gulp, he enjoyed everything she had to offer as he racked his eyes over every inch of her.

He noted that she had the body of a breeder, one to be fucked and plowed into to your heart's content and cum inside and fill it to the brim with your seed. Just like her older sister, he connected the dot.

Slowly reached out he began to caress her body to his heart's content as his fingers ran over everywhere sending icy shivers down her back and body.

"Ngh...."

After that was said and done he began to casually touch her ample breasts through her red bra and slowly began to remove it clasp by clasp. A slight whimper escaped her mouth as he could feel the shiver racing up her body as his clear molestation.

Delighted at the pleasure he was bringing her, Harry continued to thoroughly toy with her breasts in his hands.

"Mmm~~" she moaned out loud as her body began to go weak in his arms.

Seeing her like this, he came close to her until he was only a breath away from her ear and whispered while he continued to grope her tits. "Your sister was able to handle much, much more than this. How do you plan for me to thoroughly ravish you if you go weak at this?"

"Is... is that h-how....mmmm..... it is?" she replied through much louder moans as he gave her nipples some tweaks through the light fabric.

"Yeah," he answered with a grin.

Stepping up to the challenge, she pulled his robes aside and went to his crotch area as she fished out his hard pulsing cock while he found great pleasure in her breasts.

"Mmmm," she said enjoyable as she held the massive thing in her hands and gave it a few strokes.

"Since you love my boobs so much," the young witch commented as she slipped away from his grasp and slid to her knees right before him. "Let me give it to you, huh!?"

Without a word, swallows his thick, throbbing cock hole in her cleavage smooshing her fat breasts in between it. Still even with those enormous titties, Lavender barely encompasses half of his whole girth.

Nevertheless, those wonderful boobs squeeze down on his prick from the sides and wrap over the top of his cock in ways that is are more than satisfactory, especially when she spits down the valley of her breasts to make sure that the passage is slicker and smoother for him.

Harry lets out a groan and tilts his head back, prompting Lavender to adopt a wicked smile as she looks up into his face.

"How are my breasts compared to my sis? Would you say better or better?"

"I still haven't decided on that," he answered in between grunts. "But it's amazing nevertheless. Keep going. Show me what you can do with your wonderful breasts."

Flushing a bit at his praising tone, Lavender still obeyed, sliding her slickened tits up and down his cock going a little faster as she got pleased groans from him as she gave him the best boobjob she could.

It's certainly one of the best ones he ever got, as she could give her older sister a run for her money. The two of them were women that were simply made to be fucked and breeder with babies, especially titty fucked.

Wanting to return the favor, Harry reached out and surreptitiously pinched her hard red nipples causing her to let out a tiny squeak and flush red with embarrassment and a whole lot of pleasure as she gave him a very pointed stare.

"Two could play that game if you wish," she stated with a grin, then begin to plant some kisses on the tip of his cock.

She licked and lapped up his dickhead then swirled her tongue around the tip for a little while, and it was all Harry could do to hold back as he thoroughly enjoyed the way she was playing with him and thoroughly teasing him.

"That's a good girl," he commented then giving her a glance over. "You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself, huh?" he added, as he watched her moan wantonly as she rubbed her sensitive mammaries back and forth along his hot pulsating member.

Finally though, Lavender gave his cockhead one kiss too many. Finally, Harry was no longer able to hold back. The young man grunts as he thrusts forward. Lavender's pliable lips spread wide before his cock as it ends up buried halfway in her mouth.

While Harry had been in a few throats, wet mouths before, this time was different as if he was in high heaven with angles singing some symphony. It might had to do with Lavender's tits still squeezing down on his cock like soft marshmallows or with the look of pure joy and ecstasy on her face as she stared up as him.

All in all, there's just something about the combination of circumstances that sets Harry entirely off as he exploded out while groaning loudly, and gripping her hair, even as he fills her mouth with his cum right then and there. Lavender's back arches a little as her spine goes stiff, but her throat also convulses as well, and Harry can feel her swallowing every last drop of his hot, white cum right down her gullet.

He watches her do so, immensely turned on by the surprisingly erotic sight. Especially the look on her face as she completely enjoys herself quite a bit.

"Ahhh, that was very filling, dear," she said with a grin.

Unable to control his animalistic lust any more he strips out of his clothes as soon as he could, pulling each garment after the other with a wild frenzy until he was down to nothing at all.

Picking her up like she was a sack of potatoes, he tossed her on to one of the desk and quickly removed her las article of clothing, her panties.

Looking nervous but also excited, her eyes filled with worry but also anticipation. Her hands are up near her chest, as if she's not sure what to do with them, so Harry takes them and laces his own fingers through them, in a sign of comfort and some love.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her while they were holding hands and he began to positions the tip of his member at her entrance. "I will take good care of you, and give you the ravishing you wanted."

Whimpering softly under him, he slowly penetrated her, sinking into her moist depths inch by inch, feeling her tight velvety pussy swallows his prick whole. He looked down at her as her face began to slowly transform as took her purity right then and there.

Lavender's lips part at that, letting out a wordless cry of pain a bit of please all at the same time.

Sticking his tongue into it, she began to suck it making her forget all about her pain. And he took great advantage of that as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her.

When she moaned all over his finger, Harry finally let them pop out. Looking a bit saddened over the loss, all he did was just grin down at her while he slowly thrust in and out of her cunt, making love to the sweet witch beneath him right then and there.

"M-mmm… dear come on more, p-please give me some more…"

"I can't hear you, darling," he whispered to her as he leaned over to do it.

Lavender's blushed a bright red which only grows in intensity as he fucked her from above with stronger and more powerful thrusts by the moment.

"I-I love you, d-dear.... husband, i-if that is.... alright with you."

Harry can't help but growl, deep in his chest, at the words. They felt right somehow. Even if he wasn't really her husband, but did it matter? He was fucking her like they were happily married, so he carried about some ceremony and whatnot.

"Say it again," he commanded her in a dark husky voice as he continued to thrust up into her inner depths, his cock being squeezed from all sides by her tunnels trying to milk him for all he was worth.

Lavender moaned wantonly as he hit all the right buttons for her and went into her deepest places, before answering him just as she commanded.

"I love you, Dear Husband!"

"Again!" he shouted as he increased his pace to a frantic rate to meet the demands he was requesting, no demanding of her.

Soon however Lavender's breath grows uneven as she is drooling and moaning and mewling just like any other woman who received his most holiest and magnificent cock. But still she does her best to acquiesce to his demands

"I LOVE you, HUSBAND!" she shouts as loud as possible as her tongue trails out of her mouth and her face becomes the picture of lewd obscenity and indecency.

Harry grins down at her and then picks up the pace, slamming against her womb like a siege ram while her cervix acted as the castle walls. Which he noted were quickly falling to his ceaseless blows.

Lavender squealed out loud as her eyes go wide and her back arched back while her mouth does all the moaning and screaming even as she begins to climax around his cock, orgasm after orgasm wracking her wonderful, full form.

Of course, Harry was feeling it by now as well. He grunted with each thrust, and his movements were becoming uneven, his long deep strokes no longer nearly as uniform as they had started out. His pulsating member, deep inside of her, he was very close.

Harry thought, was far from done with her. Unwrapping his fingers from his own, he begin to spread her legs wide as he leveraged it to enter yet deeper inside of her soaking wet cunt.

"Oh yes, OH YES," she shouted out loud, he wondered if someone from all the way across the castle could hear them, but someone had yet to enter so he just shrugged. "You are so big HUSBAND! Please, fuck me harder! Oh, Merlin! AAAAA"

Her entire world became the feeling of Harry's shaft filling her pussy to the brim again and again as he absolutely destroying her completely and utterly like some common whore he found out in the street.

Then her second orgasm came rolling in as she was forced through it again her tongue began to lulled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled listlessly, the perfect picture of a fucked silly witch on her face.

Harry tried his best to hold back for a little bit longer, wanting to explore her inner works in greater detail, but as he plows into her hard and harder going faster and faster as he could.

It becomes too much for him especially with the sensations of her inner walls clenching down so damn hard along his cock, the feel of her womb turned into a sort of condom around the tip of his dick.

Ultimately he must bow down his head and give into too sweet, sweet release.

Harry groans loudly as he finally begins to cum. Lavender lets out even louder wanton moans as her insides milk every last drop of seed from his cock. He fills her womb to the brim with his cum and then some as his white hot seed painting her walls white.

Once he's done which were long moments of rope after rope of cum spilling into her, she stayed right where she is, underneath him, clearly unwilling to move an inch as she lets the pleasure wash over her.

Popping out of her with a wet plock as his seed immediately begins to spill out of her in slow tides. He tries to catch his breath in slow rhythms and soon he could see his little brother is back to full mast.

Damn his endless lust, he thought to himself, but as he looked over her delicious body, he was a bit glad he had an endless amount of energy to enjoy what laid before him.

Leaning in, he sees that she is finally coming back to the waking world and gives her a kiss. It's deep, passionate, and filled with tongue. She in turn deepens the kiss even further, while his hands somehow find their way to her ass and gives it a tight squeeze while also managing to pull her in closer.

She moans into his mouth, and he nibbles at her lower lip to her ever delight and enjoyment. Eventually, she pulls back and happily smiles up at him.

"I love you so much, Husband. You make me a very happy woman indeed!"

Harry's grin turns distinctly wicked as his fingers dig deeper into his dear wife's ass, drawing a happy little moan and some squirming from her.

He chuckles darkly and nods his head in response to her words. "Well then, I might need a bit more release… wife~ Are you up for it?"

"Am I?" she asked with a giggle, "anything my lord husband wishes, your sweet wife should complete to the best of her abilities."

"Good, good," he nodded his head, "because," he said as his cock pulsed and twitched with hunger and desire. "I will need to get a lot of release from you, wife!"


	66. Chapter 57: Wizengamot

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rita worked her magic and as everyone was having breakfast, newspapers came flying in on the talons of many different papers and even one of the first Mirror Apps he designed, the Daily Prophet showed alerts on everyone's Mirror Phone.

The news of the day was the vicious attack he suffered as it held the headlines front and foremost. From his seat, he could see Snape seething as this was not good at all for his career as a teacher if people especially parents knew that he was viciously attack students.

Dumbledore looked a bit disturbed as this was a bad reflection on him too since he was the one that hired the greasy old bat in the first place and was the Headmaster of the school and this happened under his watch.

If he could have, Harry would have kissed the sneaky woman, she took great pains to talk about the emotional and physical damage he suffered and how fearful the students were of Snape's ruthless evil reign.

If the lady was good at anything, it was riling people up as she conveyed wonderfully how the man singled him out an orphaned child who suffered a bad childhood. And this was no child, but the boy-who-lived a public figure and idol to most children.

As classes begin, he could see countless owls flying in as his phones were yet to completely fazing out the old form of communication. From among them he could see a bunch of howlers finding their way to Snape's office and Dumbledore as well, plus most of the teachers, as well as this, was a bad look on them too.

Some parents made some very public views of their opinions especially Ms. Weasley who had the loudest and most numerous howlers sent in about how dare they harm him and how they could let a heartless wizard teach their students.

In class it was obvious that Snape had lost all respect and fear he held among the students as nobody was listing to him and were running wild amock especially the Twins who had a fun time doing carrying out all the pranks they could have wanted to their heart's content.

It would seem that he was right, after his ability to removed and give points were taken and he couldn't give detentions, he had no ability to rein in anyone at all. And the students made sure to bring forth all the bad emotions they had stored up for him.

Smiling all day as he took great pleasure in all the discomfort that the greasy bat was suffering, and was hailed by a champion and hero by everyone especially the Twins most vocally by bringing down Snape's tyrannical rule.

When the week was out it was time for him to take care of his lordly duties, so letting Professor McGonagall know that he was leaving, he fire teleported out of the castle. Fire teleportation was a magical form of travel much superior to Apparition since you could easily bypass any wards put up that blocked teleportation.

He discovered the ability when one day in his castle he woke up in the cellar far away from his bed. That's when he realized he had the legendary ability of the Phoenix.

Appearing in the family Manor, Tobry was there alongside Rem and Ram who had his judicial clothing laid out for the Wizengamot. It was a silly thing with long white ceremonial robes and a pointed weird hat.

But he just shrugged, as Sirius put in the much funnier the hat, the much higher the office. Putting it on without a word, it would be well worth it if he had to wear this so he could see Dumbledore brought to justice.

"How do I look," he asked the girls as he spun around for them.

Rem laughed sweetly saying nothing, but Ram did not have those sorts of compulsion, "You look like a clown!"

"It doesn't matter," Tobry cut in, "this is the highest court of the land so traditions are traditions."

In magical Britain, the Wizengamot predated the Ministry of Magic itself, dating back to the days of the Wizards' Council which ruled and governed this land.

While the British Ministry of Magic acting as the Executive branch of the government with the Minister at top and his Undersecretary followed by the Departments Heads. The Wizengamot was both the legislative and judicial branch of government, basically both high court of law and Parliament.

It was made of Great Houses just to show the purely aristocracy the land was.

Precisely at the moment, Sirius stepped through from the fireplace from 12 Grimmauld Place as Harry connected their floo networks a while back. He had on the advisory robes since he would be tagging along with him and his Yankee disguise.

"Ready to go?" the older man asked with a grin.

"Yep," he said with a nod, then called out to the fireplace, "Wizengamot courtroom number 14." Then without a word, he stepped through the fireplace and appeared in a large courtroom where countless people wearing the same silly robes and hat just like him stood around discussing among themselves in groups.

Taking it all in, he noted the people wearing white robes, those wearing black, and those wearing grey. They were the main parties that made up the Wizengamot, the Light, the Dark, and the Grey. There were other people wearing different colored ceremonial robes such as blue, green, brown, and so forth but they were of little importance in the grand scheme of things, minor parties that held little power and sway in the Wizengamot.

Just then a severe looking and very formidable elderly woman walked up to him with a group of white robed wizards and witches behind her.

"If you would excuse me," Sirius said as he went to mingle with the others and see where the wind was blowing in the court

"Harry Potter," the woman pronounced as she stared up at him.

"Madam," he said with a bow of his head, showing her the respect due. "It's an honor to meet you, your grandson Neville has spoken highly of you."

"Did he," she asked with a snort as she was known for her legendary tongue.

Madam Augusta Longbottom, Head of the Longbottom family, Earls of Harrington, and the grandmother of Neville.

During the summer, Tobry and Sirius gave him a complete run down of the Wizengamot and described to him the parties that made up the places and what factions they were further divided into.

The Light was lead by Dumbledore but it was divided into three parties which the Dark was similarly divided into, the Conservative, the Moderate, and the Libertarian. The Moderate that held the middle ground in the party was lead by Amelia Bones, the Libertarian which were on the far left was lead by Dumbledore of course, and finally the Conservative were lead by Madam Augusta.

"Okay," he admitted with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her's which she allowed and they began to walk off. "That might be stretching it a bit."

"That boy," she said with a shake of her head, "I am hard on him because he needs to live up to his father's reputation, and one day be a strong leader of his house."

"I understand, Ma'am, but you forget Neville is his own person, not his father," he came to the defense of his friend, he saw the effect his grandmother's pressure on him on daily bases.

Snapping her head at him, she sharply rebuked, "Don't tell me how to...."

"I mean no offense," he interrupted, "You would be surprised at the level of bravery and competence he shows. I remember well our first year in Hogwarts where he stood strong with his opinion against all odds. All I am saying no son can be exactly like his father."

"You seem to know my boy pretty well, huh?" she asked shrewdly.

"I count him as among one of my closest and best friends," he answered truthfully.

Nodding her head, "it is as it should be our Houses have been like blood brothers for centuries on end. Now," she said as her eyes turned sharp, "What will it take to get your support to depose Albus?"

Doing a double take, he nearly tripped and fell but was able to quickly get a command over himself. He heard the legendary feud between the elderly woman and Dumbledore, it was said she blamed him for what happened to her son and daughter-in-law, and rightfully so.

It was thanks to his conservative and very lenient policies during the war that so many Light wizards and witches got brutally murdered including his parents. Plus him letting the purebloods that obviously participated in the war on Voldermort's side off the leash with bogus excuses that anyone could see through, did him no favorites.

Inside he felt like doing a small gig, this was too great, he thought he would have to ask her to depose him of some his positions and owe her a favor.

"Nothing," he answered with a shrug, "I have my childhood to thank him for."

"Good, I see that you are not a blind follower of his," she commented with a nod of her head.

"Now that I have you here," he voiced as this was as good of a time to ask for what he wanted, "I want your support in turn for a matter I will be bringing before the Wizengamot."

"You have it," she answered without even asking what he wanted her support in.

"Now if you would excuse me, my dear boy," she said as she unwrapped her hands from his. "I need to rile up some more support. If I can get Amelia Bones, then the rest are sure to follow."

"You don't have to worry about," he said airly.

Giving him a narrowed eyed look, she whispered, "you got support to depose him didn't you?"

Not giving any answer away, he just grinned up at her, "I did say I have my childhood to thank him for, so what sort of man would I be if I don't even the score with him."

Giving a low chuckle and a pinch on the cheek, "Ahh, you remind me of your great-grandfather. I remember him well when I was a young maiden. He was a sneaky old fox that danced in the light!"

[A/N: Henry Potter, he was the Minister of Magic, chapter 23]

"There is nothing you have to fear from me," he comforted, "just my enemies that would harm me or my friends and loved ones. Anyways," he continued in a more altruistic tone, "I think we could do with your wisdom in the place of Professor Dumbledore."

"You don't mean...."

"Yes, I think I do," he said with a wink as he left her there with thoughts of what he said.

As he took only a few steps in any general direction, the second person in the day approached him. "Lord Malfoy," he greeted the haughty wizard.

As much as it pained him the man was the leader of the Dark just as Dumbldore was of the Light. He represented the Moderate faction of the party which came to him as a surprise. The Conservatives were lead by Tobias Nott a vicious man that he wondered why he wasn't in Azkaban already.

Then there was the Libertarian which was lead by Sirius's cousin, the head of the Mort family, Amaryllis Mort.

"Lord Potter," he returned the greeting as his wife also acknowledged, still the sensational beauty as ever. He wondered what the man ever did to deserve a woman like that, but keep it to himself.

"You have my deepest apologies for what Severus did to you, he was always prone to bursts of anger," he began with, trying to mitigate what his son's godfather did to him.

"You will quickly find that us Potters are made of much sterner stuff."

"You should visit our Château over the summer vacation," Narcissa uttered, turning the conversation to more pleasant thoughts. "It is quite lovely when the flowers are in full blossom and the fairies flitter about."

"It would be my pleasure," he replied and for a moment he could have sworn he seen the women bite her lips sensually.

"Now on to more pressing matters," the git declared, "these trails before us require a delicate touch so I was wondering what would it take... let say for your...."

"For my support in kicking off Dumbledore from off his high horse," he finished for the man with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes," he answered politely.

"Well you see," he begin with, "I would like your support in two agendas of mines."

"Two?"

"Yes, the first you instate Augusta Longbottom as Chief Warlock, it won't be wise of us you see to remove a member of the Light for let's say the Dark or Grey and magic forbid some one else from the other parties."

"I see," the man simply said, if Harry knew him well enough then he imagined he wanted to put himself in that position. However he had to know that wouldn't be possible, the Light and Grey would admittedly refuse and it would be doubtful if his whole party would support him.

"Now," Harry continued trying to make him see some sense, "Madam Longbottom is a noble pureblood like all of us, unlike Dumbledore who you can't tell if he loves the muggles or the muggle born more than his own kin. She has the best interest of all us Great Houses in her heart whether it be Light, Dark, Grey, or whatever!"

If he had to play the part of a snobbish lord how saw muggles as nothing more than animals and muggle born as only servants, then so be it. He would use every trick in the book to get what he wanted, o so help him magic.

"You make a good point," he finally consented with a nod.

"Yes, and if you do this, I can promise you I can put in a word to her and your chance of deposing Dumbledore is all that much assured!"

"What is the second thing you wanted Lord Potter," the lady of house Malfoy asked as they both could see he had the man.

"Its about Barty crouch senior," he admitted.

"Of course he would be going to Azkaban, his house-elf all but admitted everything that day," the man waved away as his hate for the man was palpable.

He could understand why, Barty senior brought on an age of harsh Auror state[police state] where they cracked down on just about everyone that was suspected for supporting or harboring and most importantly being a Death Eater.

As Sirius told it, they brought just as much harm as they did good- setting neighbors against each other and torturing any suspects and so much more.

"No, it's about the cases he prosecuted."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Well I want to reopen them to be reviewed," he said with a shrug.

"What?"

The plan was two fold really, to weaken the Death Eaters as he got ride the most vicious and cruel of his men before the war even began. And to get Sirius the trail he needed, he knew if he asked for his godfather to get the trail he deserved many would block him for one reason or another. This way instead he could be sly about it and hit two birds with one stone.

Anyways if he set the ire of Voldermort against Lucius Malfoy that would be a wonderful plus for him.

"You heard me, my lord, I believe it's time to do away with Voldermort's last few supports," he said with all the sincerity he could muster as if he believed all that was left were those behind bars, even though he had one right in front of him.

Just at the name, he had sharp hisses of breath as if they feared even the mention of the man. He had to give it to the man, he did a wonderful job of stricking fear into foes and allies alike.

"My lord, we all know he is dead," he said with a grin not blinking even at the lie. "There is nothing to fear."

"I know," the man said as he wearily glanced around, "still its best to avoid it."

"Tell me, my lord," he said as he changed up the subject, "how many votes are there in the Wizengamot."

"3,000," he answered without hesitation, "1,000 for the Light, 1,000 for the Dark, 800 for the Grey, and the other 200 for the rest."

"Did you know there used to be 10,000 votes here," he stated as he looked around the place. "What happened to the other 7,000 you ask, all gone since those families are no more.

"Tell me, my lord," he said then as he looked down at the man with deadly seriousness in his tone and mannerism, "Have we not suffered enough from these last two wars? Kinsmen lay dead by the thousands, whole branch families are wiped out, and we are only down to one or two scions of Great Houses now."

"Now knowing all that, Tell me, my lord, what do you think would happen if these criminals got out and began Voldermorts work again?" he nearly shouted at the end.

After long moments of remaining silent, the man finally spoke up, "I can get you support on getting Madam Longbottom as Chief Warlock, but for this...." he muttered as Harry could see he had the man completely.

"Tobias Nott would refuse outright and Amaryllis..." he said as he glanced over at his wife.

"I really don't know, Lord husband," she answered with a shrug, "my cousin has always been fickle if you would say."

"My lord," Harry said, "are you the Head of the Dark pray or is Lord Nott and Lady Mort?" he asked playing to the man's arrogance and hubris of himself.

"I am," he answered quickly as he stood to his full height.

"So if you say something would the Dark follow you or them."

"Of course me!"

"Well then that settles it," he said with a smile as he gave the man a pat on the back.

Then as if magic was on his side, the court crier shouted, "The trial of Albus Dumbledore will begin in 5 minutes!"


	67. Chapter 58: Trials Pt. 1

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Then as if magic was on his side, the court crier shouted, "The trial of Albus Dumbledore will begin in 5 minutes!"

Shuffling to their seats, Harry meets up with Sirius along the way. "So how are things is the Wizengamot?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Good, better than good," he answered, "no one is too happy about the old geezer did to you, and they feel pressured by the public to take a stance and punish him. The Dark are all jumping up and down to bring him down, the Grey couldn't careless, but they will follow the wind in the direction it's heading, as for the Light- there are some that are holding out on the bastard, but they are very few."

"Good," Harry said with a nod of his head and then once against the court crier shouted, "All Rise for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Walking into the court from the fireplace since that was the only means into this place, thanks to it being all high class and ultra secret. Behind him was a toad-like woman that he knew of pretty well, Undersecretary to the Minster, Dolores Umbridge.

Remus never despised anyone in his life, but this woman who made his life and all werewolves living hell was one he spit vitriol at every day.

Giving an obsequious smile to the court at large, he took his seat at the front of the stands. Promptly Lucius Malfoy was right beside him, whispering into his ear the devil he was.

"Wonder what he is filling his mind with," Sirius commented with a sneer of disgust. It was no secret that Lucius was the man behind all of Fudge's policies and ruling, manipulating the idiot to his heart's content while also funding him as he made plenty of donations for him.

Watching as the buffon nodded his head along, lapping up everything the snake had to say, for a few moments he wondered if the haughty man had the idiot under an Imperius curse, but knew the safety detail of Minster was much more secure than that to let a curse like that slip through.

No, sadly, the issue was the buffon. You just couldn't cure idiocy. Nevertheless, Lucius was doing his work for him, so he couldn't complain. But the so called leader of the whole Magical country would be an issue in the future - if just about anyone, especially a Death Eater, could twist him any which way he wanted, then they were in trouble.

Maybe, he decided, he should be looking into dethroning him. But who to put into his place.....

As he was musing over removing the most powerful man in the land from his office, the crier called out, "Welcoming Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore!"

Rising up for the man since he was after all, the wizard that presiding over the Wizengamot, overseeing court procedures even if he was the one facing a trial.

Someone didn't find that too fair as once everyone was seated, an Independent wearing a green robe and hat rouse up. "How is it fair that the man facing trial today is the man overseeing the procedures?"

"Yeah," someone else agreed from amongst the crowd. Slowly other head begin to nod their head in agreement.

"I believe if my lords of this house agree with me, that Dumbledore should step down for the duration of this session," Lord Nott got up and declared loudly.

"Yes... yeah... get him out of here," more people began to shout.

Raising his hand up, which slowly got the proceeding silent, "If my lords are all in agreement, then I should comply."

"We are more than in agreement," Madam Longbottom proclaimed.

"Then," Fudge spoke up, "as much as it pains me," he said as he gave the old man a glance, "I strip you, Albus Dumbledore of your position for the duration of this session."

"Enough of this," Cyrus Greengrass spoke up, the leader of the Grey and head of house Greengrass. "let's begin the proceeding!"

Nodding his head, Cornelius Fudge shouted, "then let the trial of Albus Dumbledore begin!"

"First to step up is Investigator Alex, which the Ministry has hired to investigate these allegations of Neglect, Mistreatment, Abondement, and Disregard that chief... old Chief Warlock faces."

Walking up to the podium in the center of the chamber hall was a young man either in his late twenties or early thirties, one that Harry knew of pretty well. He was an agent of the Magic Task Force.

Those fools didn't even know it, but right before them was an agent of the Crown. He was also the some person that apprehended the Dursleys, when the goblins turned to the Queen since they knew they couldn't find any useful help from the Ministry of magic, which put in his very good books.

Recalling well that secret force that the Queen introduced him to and how deeply they were embedded into the magical world, he had to give it to the sharp old woman. She did something no Monarch has done for thousands of years, have deep roots in the magical world.

The royal family wasn't the least bit respected by the Great Houses since they were nothing more than distant cousins of King Arther and weren't that magical in nature. Now however, the old lady gathered up all the dissatisfied muggle-born that couldn't find any purpose in the wizarding world and put them in her corner.

She was a powerful force to be reckoned with thanks to her efforts.

"You may begin, Investigator Alex," the Minister declared.

"Thank you, Sir," the young man said with a nod of his head, then turning to face the gathering at large, "My Lords and Ladies, today I come to you with the most disturbing of finds.

On the evening of Halloween in 1981, Albus Dumbledore had one by the name of Rubeus Hagrid picked up young Harry Potter from the smoking ruin of the Potter Cottage. How he knew to do so, we do not know; the only public statement he gave was that Voldermort was gone for now.

Then he had Harry brought to his relatives, one by the name of Petunia Dursley, who was known to hate her sister greatly since she was jealous that she was magical in nature. And Vernon Dursley, who was a known magic hating bigot just like his common primitive and suspicious ancestors.

There that night, he left young Harry right at the doorstep....."

"You left him at the doorstep, in the cool autumn night?" a witch asked from among the crowd.

"Well, I.... put a warming charm on him," the man tried to defend himself as more than anything he looked surprised at the question, never seemed to be expecting it.

"What if he had been kidnapped or worse died to the elements?"

"If this doesn't show how careless the man is, leaving a young child outside like some common bottles of milk, then I do not know what is," Madam Longbottom loudly declared.

"Order, Order," Fudge shouted, trying to get the court back on track, "we can ask all the questions after Investigator Alex is done giving his report.

"Yes," the young man nodded his head, "for years, young Harry grew up in that abusive home where he was treated like nothing more than a common house-elf given to cleaning and cooking at only 4 years old. He was also not even told his name until he went to muggle school, where he first picked it up. He was constantly beaten and smacked around with pans, bullied by his spiled cousin, bearly fed at all, given only accommodations in a closet, and the list goes on from there....."

"What savagery," someone whispered out loud.

"I saw we bring them forth right now and give them the Dementors kiss!" someone else shouted as he seems unable to control his fury.

"I ask you right now, Albus," Amelia Bones spoke up as she turned her sharp eyes on him, "Where were you when all this was happening?!"

"ENOUGH," the little man shouted as no one was seemed to be listing to him, silencing up once they saw the loss of cool from the man who was their Minister.

Alex seem to find it pertinent to continue on as if nothing happened, "When young Harry came to Hogwarts, he was malnourished, too small for his age, and lacking any knowledge of the magical world. Dumbledore didn't even look into it even after years of neglect on his part. He carried on as if all was right in his little world. While young Harry has been living hell for decades on end.

To add more to the mix, young Harry spoke admittedly about going back to that cruel home, but once again, Dumbledore showed his careless attitude and had sent back there without a thought.

Now, my Lords and Ladies, I ask you to judge wisely," he finished with as he stepped off the podium.

It was basically a rehash of what was on the news, but for people like them who need to be told how things were right to their face it opened their eyes.

A few moments of loud chatter filled the room as everyone was discussing to their allies and friends what was going on, then the crier called out, "Introducing from the Goblin Nation, Barnott and Gorkit."

"What are goblins doing here?" some wizard sneered as if nothing more than animals on two legs walked in.

Ignoring the comment, Barnott spoke up, "We are here to give more evidence in the case of Albus Dumbledore."

Looking over at the man, Harry could see how uncomfortable he got, but the old foggy could do nothing but only let this play out.

"What evidence exactly?" Fudge asked out of curiosity.

"The Potter Will!" Gorkit said with a savage grin as he brought out the plaque and began to play it.

Listening up as everyone paid attention to what the will contained, finally, the recording ended and silence reined throughout the whole of the chamber. That is until a woman with similar features as Sirius with black hair and similar aristocratic features but with dark green eyes instead.

He knew who she was Amaryllis Mort, Sirus cousin who was contending for the Black family estates and name. "So Albus, did you follow through with the Potter Will?"

"How dare you deprive me of the RIGHT to take care of Harry," Madam Longbottom shouted as she was clearly spitting rage. "He was supposed to fall into my care with the misfortune that befell my daughter-in-law!"

"This is outright kidnapping!" a witch declared.

"Who does he think he is ignoring the Will of a Great Lord!"

"Does he plan on usurping all our right?"

Once again the place broke out into a monotony of noise and shouting as everyone was trying to get their opinion across.

"I did this to protect, young Harry!" the old man shouted cutting through the noise.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Harry had blood wards that his mother put up before she died which made it necessary for him to live with his relatives, I did not know that they would treat their own kin and blood like that! All I had was his safety in mind so that some Death Eater did not get any fanciful idea."

Rubbing his chin this was a first for Harry to hear about it, it did explain certain things such as why he got sent there. But it did not do away for why he neglected to check up him for nearly 13 years, see how he was doing, and if he was fitting in. No this had a bad stench to it, like the old man was playing a deeper game.

"So you say you had Harry's interest in heart, hmmm?" Amelia Bones asked grabbing on to his excuse like a cat catching a mouse in a trap.

"Yes," the man nodded his head sadly, projecting the image of a man whose heart was bleeding at all the mistreatments he suffered. "I never intended for Harry to suffer so. All I wanted was for him to be safe and live a happy life far away form any sort of danger."

"Well then let's introduce the next key witness to the court," she said as walking out of the fireplace in chains was an old woman. "Arabella Figg!"

This time Harry saw how worried the old man was as sweat formed on his forehead and his grandfatherly guise cracked a bit.

"Ms. Figg you are a squib, correct?"

"Yes," she answered as the chains begin to wrap around her and she refused to left up her head at all.

"Now, now," the old man said, "this is no way to treat an elderly woman. We should know better than that even if he or she is a squib," he commented towards the hard woman, clearly questioning her morals.

"Mhh," she chuckled, "did you know this fragile woman you call so is a criminal. The muggle courts handed her to us since she falls under our periphery. Today she is here to answer for her crimes against house Potter!"

"That may be so," he continued try to delay anything she had to say, "but we should question her another day."

"I think, I would like to hear what she has to say, Albus," Fudge butting in, "and I believe the court agrees with me on that."

"Let the Squib speak!"

"Yea, what are you hiding!"

"If the court wishes so," he said as he sat back in his chair in clear defeat.

"Now Ms. Figg," Mrs. Bones continued, "were you aware of the treatments that young Potter was suffering at the hand of his so-called relatives?"

"Yes," she answered to the sharp breaths of all the attendants here.

"That is why you can never trust a Squib," a man shouted. "They are always jealous of us and lust after what we're born with!"

"If you can QUITE down for only a single second," Amelia Bones shouted to the crowd to her frustration. These were the people in charge, children you had to speak over each other as everyone believed they were entitled to their own opinion. No wonder this was a failing government.

"Ms. Figg," she carried on with asking the most important question that would wrap the old man nicely in a bow tie. "Who put you up to keeping an eye on young Potter, I assume you didn't do this of your own accord."

"Albus Dumbledore," she answered as she gave the old man a flattering glance.

Smiling as she held her hand out to stop any further dissension from breaking out, "So, are you telling me he knew the treatments that the Lord of house Potter was suffering?"

Staying silent for a very long time, the old woman finally answered at long last, "N-no, I acted on my own and kept the mistreatments to myself. If Albus knew about it, he would have put it to a stop."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT," the stern woman shouted, losing control of herself, "You know, he knew, you all KNOW. Admit it."

"No," the old woman repeated, sticking to her guns on it, "You were right of us, Squibs, I was j-jealous of the gifted you all were born with. So I.... I w-wanted to get even, t-to put you all in your place."

"Enough of your LIES! I call for the administration of Veritaserum right now!"

"Amelia as you can see the woman acting all on her own," the old man cut in as if he was the more cooler head trying to prevail. "Are you trying to imply that I had young Harry suffer all those horrible things, if so, then what would I even gain? Did you even ask yourself that?"

Looking at him with narrowed looks, she zipped her lips and took a seat.

"Still," Lucius spoke up, "this does not look. You couldn't take command of your own people, you had the young Lord of house Potter live a life of slavery, you ignored the Potter Will. The list just keeps going on. I think, no... We all think you are getting a bit old Albus, so I think its time you stepped down and let more spirited people lead.

So as much as it pains me, I call for an immediate vote of no confidence!"

"If this is what the body wishes for then I must abide by it," Fudge declared pompously.

"Hear, Hear!" numerous voices called out.

"Then on Wednesday, September 22 of 1994. This body calls for a vote of no confidence for Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. As the presiding member of this assembly, I will put the question to the body at large,

All those in favor of the motion, say Aye!"

Without a doubt nearly everyone was in favor of the motion, once again they knew they had to do something about the old man or the public wouldn't be all that happy with them. Plus this did not look good, a member of their ranks and a very high ranking one at that, suffered at the hands of muggles because one old man couldn't keep a closer eye on him. That too didn't look good as it sent the message any good old muggle could mess with them.

All those against the motion, say Nay!" Fudge shouted but it was only a show of going over the motions, barely anyone voted to save the old coot.

"Then," he said as he looked over at the giant scoreboard like device sitting in the room. The tally was in with 2736 votes in favor of the motion and 264 votes against it. It was the most momentous occasion in this house, never before was the houses ever this united like today.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I remove you from your post as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as you are no longer deemed fit to hold that position. Is there anything you would like to say on the matter?"


	68. Chapter 59: Trials Pt. 2

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I remove you from your post as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as you are no longer deemed fit to hold that position. Is there anything you have to say on the matter?"

"No," he answered as he shook his long beard, "I am saddened but if this is what the body wishes then I must comply."

Harry couldn't help shake the feeling that this was an acceptable loss for the old man, he still had his Headmaster position which was the one he clearly loved the most, and his Supreme Mugwump post as head of the International Confederation of Wizards. But he doubted he would hold on to the latter much longer when news of this spreads.

Nevertheless, this was a win for him, not the one he was exactly looking for, but still a win. With him out of the Chief Warlock position, he would be hampered from affecting Magical British laws and polities.

This would give him the ability to set rules and regulations that he wanted.

"Who will be the next Chief Warlock?" someone asked.

Standing up from amongst the stand was Lord Nott, "I believe in these times of need, I should take up the post and lead us all to a glorious future."

"Pa," Lord Greengrass snorted, "You, lead us. Ha! Into a ditch more like it."

Going red in the face, for a moment he wondered if the man would draw out his wand and demand a duel for his honor right here right now or some other nonsense.

"I believe I should lead us, it's clear that this body needs a more womanly touch," Lady Mort declared putting herself in the race.

"I agree with you on that front," Lady Bones proclaimed, "but we do not need some harlot to lead us that changes her mind on every whim. I think it would be best if we have someone with wisdom, experience, and a great reputation- Madam Longbottom."

"Daughter, you ask too much of me an old lady," the sharp-witted woman answered, pretending that she did not want the post.

"Please, Madam, in these troubled times we could use your wisdom!"

"Madam Longbottom!" someone shouted with a cheer.

"My vote is with the Madam," some else exclaimed.

"Only someone with her wisdom can lead us!"

Suddenly getting up was Lord Malfoy which had all the noise begin to quiet down, peering at him closely this was it. Would he supported the person he wanted as Chief Warlock or prop himself up.

"There is only person in this chamber that has the best interest of all us Great Houses of Magical Britain, who has been an exemplary image of high nobility and decorum, who has a multitude from over the years she reined over her house- Madam Longbottom.

That's is why my vote is with her!"

Breaking out into discussions at the move the man made, Tobias Nott looked furious that his own ally didn't even support him and to add injury to the wound he put his vote behind the enemy. Lady Mort however didn't look like she cared with only a knowing smile on her face as she sat down.

"I too support Madam Longbottom and give my support to her as the next Chief Warlock of this body," Lord Greengrass pronounced out loud.

Sighing as if she couldn't do anymore, the old lady announced as she had on a perfect sorrowful look on her face. "Since you all have forced my hand, then I have no choice but to toss my name into the race.

"Good," Fudge nodded his head, "you would make a wonderful Chief Warlock, Madam." Then as if remembering he wasn't supposed to have any opinions since he was a neutral party in all this, he asked out loud, "who else would like to toss their name for the post? Anyone, please speak up now or else hold her tongue."

A few more people from the much smaller party did the usual courtesy of pretending that they were of any significance as they cast themselves in.

Once all the hubbub, the Minister ran the small election and soon the results were in with Madam Longbottom winning by a landslide beating her opponents thoroughly.

"I have the honor of introducing the new Chief Warlock, Madam Augusta Longbottom," Fudge announced with all the boisterous pompousness and civility he could. There was a polite round of applause that went all around, as some gave her congratulations and others loud cries.

"If I may present to you the...." the man begin until he realized that he did not have the tools of the office to give out. Awkwardly turning to face the old man who reminded silent throughout the whole procession, "Ahh... I know there is a three day wait time before you are required to give back the tools of the office, but if you could please...."

The rest didn't need to be said, and the old man just shrugged even at the total respect he had been shown and handed out a shimmering sash and magnificent scepter.

"Thank you," the little man nodded his head as he accepted the objects. then turning back to the old lady, "Once again, If I may present to you the Sash of office and the Scepter of Chief Warlock."

"Thank you," the old woman said as she took the objects, then without wasting anymore time she announced. "Now if we can continue with these processes, bring out Bartemius Crouch SR."

From the main fireplace, a man who didn't look so good stepped out of the fireplace with magic chains binding him and Auror to every side of him. From amongst them, he spotted Tonks who was doing her duty and smiled to himself, he would need to keep his end of the bargain and visit her.

Seating him in the same chair that Ms. Figgs sat in, he turned to face the court at large. Now instead of Fudge leading the proceedings, Madam Longbottom took on the role as was her duty.

"Bartemius Crouch, Lord of House Crouch is it true that you knowing what your son has done," she spat out, "taken him under your protecting?"

"Yes," he answered with a sigh as the man seem to give in to his fate. That got a lot of gasps from amongst the crowd since even with the word of his house-elf admitting everything they were still doubtful.

"Would you like to tell us, how you got your son out of Azkaban? This is a great security risk with now two of them escaping within the same time period!" Amelia Bones asked even though she already knew where one of the escapees was, right in this courtroom besides him.

"I got him out years ago at the insistent of my wife, it was her dying wish and I couldn't deny it. But still I knew I couldn't let him run wild like you did," he said as he gave everyone a pointed stare, "so I kept him under an Imperius curse to get him to behave good."

Looking at the man, Harry knew those rumors about him were all true with him being as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. It would have been much better for him to live life out at Azkaban.

Everyone else seem to find his act as distasteful and horrifying as he did with some looking sick and others disgusted.

"Do you know where he is presently so that we can bring him in?" Madam Longbottom clearly wanting to bring him back to where he belonged.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "but...."

"But what?" Fudge asked narrow eyed, it was obvious the man was more worried about himself fearing the Death Eater might come after him and his office.

"If I had known my son best, he would have run back to his Dark Lord, but as we all know he is long dead."

"It seems that you have nothing else to offer," Madam Longbottom, "for aiding and abetting a fugitive and giving him refuge for years, and using the Imperius Curse. I, Chief Warlock of this body sentence you to a life sentence at Azkaban!

Take him away," she waved her hands to the Aurors. No one dared to argue against her sentence since it was prerogative as Chief Warlock. Thank magic, it wasn't Dumbledore ruling this place or he would have forgiven the man in the name of the Light side.

Seeing the man being taken away, Harry knew this was his chance, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart he put on a cool expression on his face. This was it, his first step into the political world.

Getting up from his bench seat, Sirius looked at him in confusion, the plan they discussed was for him to remain in the shadows and affect things from there. But there was no way that was possible, if he wanted to get his godfather's freedom, he needed to act boldly, and act immediately.

"My lord and Ladies," he proclaimed out loud, getting everyone's attention on him. Some looked doubtful for one as young as him to speak up or even be here, others were just waiting for him to make a fool of himself, and some were curious to hear what he had to say.

"In light of these accusations and charges that Lord, or should I say old Lord Crouch faces," he stated, which got some chuckles out of a few, happy to see a power hungry lord fall alongside his house into ruin and extinction.

"shouldn't we as leaders and spokesmen for our people and great nation look into his previous cases that he had rulings on?"

"Now that is an unusual request young Lord Potter," Fudge spoke up, try to project the image of a wise man advise a younger and less experienced colleague.

"I know," Harry said with a nod, "and I hate to waste the valuable time of such esteemed Lords and Ladies, but it's it our duty to show the due diligence that these cases deserve. Who knows what other misdemeanors Bary sr carried out in his time residing over much that happened in this noble body," he doubted that the man did anything more, but since he was taking the first carriage to Azkaban there was no way for him to deny it.

"All I am asking is that we take a second look at the work he has done. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What exactly is your goal?" Lady Mort asked, "we will just be rehashing the same hearings."

"They are many fold," he answered respectfully, "one so that we can show the public we are doing our job and also to reassess these cases and see if they got the correct punishment."

"By reassessing to meet out the correct punishment does that mean you want these inmates to receive further punishment?" Lord Cyrus asked with a shrewd look on his face.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "if that is the case I wholeheartedly support the measure."

Although he said the one part, he also meant the opposite as well. For example, his godfather who was wrongfully imprisoned and prosecuted. Anyways he did wish for Voldermorts supporters to be gone especially his most vicious and fanatical that were in Azkaban.

"The only punishment more severe than a stay in Azkaban is death by Dementor's kiss!" Lord Nott shouted as he had a finger pointed at him.

"My boy, if I hadn't known any better than I would be calling you bloodthirsty," Dumbledore finally spoke up, looking at him as if he was sorely disappointed. Harry couldn't careless what the old fool thought of him, but having him speak up against him would turn some Light supporters against his plan.

Coming to his rescue was Madam Longbottom who mused out loud, "If I recall correctly, you aren't Chief Warlock anymore, correct?"

Giving the equally senior woman a confused glance the old man nodded his head.

"Now then if my memories serve me well enough, you don't even have a vote here correct? You did give your position as head of house Dumbledore to your brother to pursue a career in teaching?"

"Yes," he slowly answered finally seeing the angle she was playing from.

"So tell me Albus do you even belong here?" she answered in an innocent sweet grandmotherly tone that got a few chuckles out of the gathering of Lords and Ladies.

"Do you even have a voice to speak up then?!" she asked this time more sharply.

"No," he glumly answered as the old woman effectively shut him up.

"Then get up and leave," she said, not pulling her punches at all.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked like she was talking to an idiot as the man sat frozen in his seat. Finally he seem to wake up, and actually realize what was happening. Nodding his head stiffly, he got up and walked out of the chamber with the catcalls and jeers of countless lords and Ladies behind him. Nobility could be the most savage lot you can ever be amongst. They take great enjoyment in stepping on a downed enemy or even friend.

Harry wondered if now the loss of his post in the Wizengamot was an acceptable loss for him.

"Now getting back to the matter at hand," the old woman spoke up. "I am in agreement with Lord Potter's statement, we should do our duty and check for any corruption left behind by Barty Sr. and a second look at these past war criminals will not be too bad."

"UNACCEPTABLE," Lord Nott shouted as he couldn't contain his fury anymore. "This... this is unprecedented and should be unsanctioned!"

"My lord," Harry commented with a grin, "why do you argue so firmly for these criminals? If I hadn't known any better I would have imagined you were in coalition."

"Do we need a second investigation into you, Lord Nott," Lady Mort asked with a sweet smile which was unexpected for her to be on his side. But the Dark Side were all the same, each one of them would love to bring down the other just to see them suffer.

"I have proven to be an innocent man," he argued trying to defend himself and his reputation he worked so hard to recover.

"So what is the problem, my lord?" Harry inquired with a friendly smile. "Are you against the motion or are you for it?" he asked, living him no choice but to state his intentions.

"I for one am for it," Lucius spoke up which had the livid Lord Nott's attention on him. "It is time that we move on from You-Know-Who's reign of terror on this country. He is dead and now all that remains is his follows who every day are a reminded of those darker days.

If we do not take action right now, who knows when another one of them would escape or bride his way out. Then what will we have, fanatical wizards, trying to reenact their Dark Lord's days.

No, we must make sure we and our children and their children have a secure future. That means we get done with these unpleasantness today, right here, right now."

"Well spoken, my lord, I couldn't have said it any better," Harry commemorated the man, he would have been kissing his feet already if he could have been. The fool didn't even know he was bringing his Dark lord's wrath upon himself and he was giving the rightful Lord of House Back which he was contending to claim his estates and belonging, the trial he deserved and could clear his name.

Deep down inside, he felt a bit sad for the man, but then he remembered how ruthless he was in trying to remove Dumbledore out of his headmaster position by letting loose a dark artifact.

He learned a valuable lesson from him which was thankful for till this day, you got to more ruthless and conniving than your enemies to get what you want.

"Then I believe it's time to call for a vote," Madam Longbottom spoke up.

Looking around, Harry could see this would be difficult to pass, there were a lot of people who were holding out from the Light, Dark, and Grey for many different reasons. But he didn't care, nobody might know it yet, but he controlled a large block of the voting right.

The Wizengamot operated on voting power, you wanted something to get passed or done, you need the proper amount of votes. And this place was made up of different houses with different amounts of voting powers. Knights have 1 vote, Barons have 3 votes, Viscounts have 5 votes, Counts have 10 votes, Earls have15 votes, Marquis have 20 votes, Dukes have 30 votes, Arch-Duke have 40 votes, Royals have 50 votes.

When everything was added up from the 15 each of Potter and Black which he was now the true heir to that was 30. Peverell granted him 20. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each granted him 30 each with a total of 90.

So all in all he had 140 votes which was basically 4.67% out of the 3,000 votes. Now that was nearly 5 whole percent, and it would have been more if he had his vassals besides him, but he was yet to contact them so that was a no go.

But still, he controlled a lot of power here, a whole lot of it. Something no one ever had before with him having six Great Houses to his name.

The vote results were in, it was close, but it passed.

Turning to look at his godfather who had a disbelieving look on his face, he smiled at the man and voiced, "I guess we need to prepare for your trail!"


	69. Chapter 60: Luncheon(R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the steps of the lane, Fudge was the first person to walk up to him with his Undersecretary right in tow.

"Lord Potter," the man greeted him with a firm handshake, "I must say that was very bold of you today."

"Well don't we need to be bold in the pursuit of justice?" he asked, making a sly compliment of his true nature.

"Yes, yes, you are absolutely correct," he answered with a grin as the insult flew over his head.

"Anyways," he continued, "this will look good for you Minister. The people will see that you are a steadfast leader that has the interest of the people in heart and that you would brave through any and all inconvenience to see justice done!"

"Mmm, that is true," the man nodded his head as he got a far off look on his face already imagining the newspapers praising him.

"Yes," he nodded his head along like the man did all the work, "Now that I have you here Minister. I wanted to see if I could get your help on a matter that inconveniences me greatly."

"What can I do for you my lord?" the man asked, curious to know what exchange they could make for the help he offered.

"As you must have heard there has been the misuse of my name and image and I wanted your help to get those who illegally earned profit from it without my permission to justice. I want that money to be donated to orphans and children that suffered from the war like me. To fund Werewolf and Vampire cure research! Plus some of it to the Ministry to help around with the running of our sacred government, of course"

"That is a noble goal, my lord," the toad like woman finally spoke up, "but we all know that Werewolf and Vampire are nothing more than animals that plague us fine upstanding citizens. I am of the opinion they should be put down where they stand."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, even though he already who the unpleasant woman was.

Opening and closing her mouth, she looked more surprised at the question then the total disrespect.

"She is my Undersecretary," Fudge helpfully commented.

"Then you need better control of your people Minister," he said with all the pretension of a nobleman. Giving her only a glance he uttered, "The Minster and I are discussing with each other, please don't step into things you don't understand."

Wanting to guard his money like a good guard dog, the man nodded his head, "Yes, Umbridge this is a matter that concerns the highest of offices, please say silent."

"Now where were we," he said amiably.

"Grabbing his arm as they walked away, the man asked in a low tone, "So how much exactly are you... donating to the Ministry?"

Smiling outwardly while inside he was disgusted, he continued to discuss with the man. This was sadly how the highest offices in the land worked, political favor and exchange of wealth, backstabbing, espionage, and many other dirty things.

After they were done with their 'negotiations' Harry continued to mingle with the other members of the wizarding parliament/court. Madam Longbottom thanked him profusely for helping him secure the position of Chief Warlock and kicking out Dumbledore which she savored greatly. She promised to help him with any agenda he had, which was exactly what he was looking for when he helped raise her to the position.

Amelia Bones was glad that he got Sirius the trial he deserved, she was already preparing for it and getting the evidence needed.

Then he was surprised when Lord Charles Greengrass came over to him to shake his head, "Well played today! Well played! It was quite wonderful to see how you got what you wanted pass, and to weaseling out the support of Malfoy himself. I truly wonder what you bribed him with."

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked innocently. Lord Greengrass had long hair that reached up to his shoulders just like Sirius but instead brown in color. He had emerald green eyes which he passed on his daughter, a tall lean figure, with a goatee and a splendid cane bejeweled with emeralds.

Unlike the fractures Light and Dark side with many different ideologies and opinions, he had a firm grasp over his side. That's why even though they had less power overall than the Light and Dark side, they were still a key faction that held great sway in the Wizengamot.

Chuckling, Harry saw how good-natured he was unlike his icy princess of a daughter, though from what he has seen of the precession that went on today, he could also be hard like ice. "Playing dumb, huh? Well, I won't deny that at first, I imagined you were a lad in over his head. But now, I must say you are going to be a great player in these great games of the Houses."

"I must refer to the advice of my elders on these things," Harry respectfully answers, not denying or confirming any of his theorizes. "You must remember I am only your daughter's age, so this is all beyond me."

"Hahaha, if so then it makes it all the more likely. I know the head on my sweet little girl's shoulders, and if you even compared to her a single fraction, then I believe you have done all I imagine and even some more."

"You think too highly of me, Sir," he grinned up at the man. He knew how smart Daphne was she was always the one to give Hermonie a run for her money on the test scores.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "I think too little of you, and I can wait to see what else you have in store. It's always nice to have fresh blood in here than us conniving old men and women. You can count on my support in the future."

Looking surprised at the show of respect, his tone even showed it as he respectfully bowed his head with all jesting gone, "I thank you deeply for the pillar of support, my lord!"

"Think nothing of it, just surprise me!"

The next person to come up to his was his doomed supported, Lucius Malfoy behind him his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

"My Lord and Lady," he greeted as he gave the older woman a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Lord Potter," the man intoned with a nod. "It has cost me dearly today to support you."

Looking at Lord Nott who was scowling at everyone and Lady Mort who was chatting with her hanger-on, mostly foolish men drooling at the mouth and devotedly taking in everything he said. It was clear there were cracks in the Dark Side, and he felt jumping up and down in giddiness.

The more fractures his enemies were the better it was for him, but he made sure not to say those thoughts, "Still we can all credit you for booting Dumbledore out of this esteem and sacred body. So I believe credit is due where credit is due, and congratulations are in order," he declared with all the false sincerity he could muster.

"Yes, you are correct," he nodded his head, agreeing with him totally even though he used him like a doxy whore with him even not knowing he was accomplishing his agenda.

"We were wondering if you would grace us with your presence this afternoon at our family Mansion for Luncheon," Narcissa finally spoke up.

Pausing for only a moment as a million different thoughts ran through his head, he quickly put them aside. No, they won't try to murder him in their mansion, a lord is due more respect than that.

This was just the life of a pure-blooded noble, wine and sup after a good victory over your enemies and insult them being their backs.

"It would be my pleasure," he nodded his head. Looking down at his long white ceremonial robes which were inadequate for a pleasant lunch with snobbish nobles like them, he pardoned himself, "If you would allow me to have a change of clothes, then I would love to meet you in your home."

"Yes," the man nodded his head, "here is the address," he said as he conjured a slip of paper with the Malfoy Mansion address on it. "We would love to see you."

\--------------------------------------------

"Introducing Lord Potter," a house-elf dressed in servant garbs announced his presence as he walked up the steps of the Mansion front door and into the main door.

He should have guessed when the pompous man said, just simple Lunch he meant a great big gathering. Walking around the front hall of the Mansion were people in formal wear whose hats, bags, and canes were being dutifully taken away by house-elves that stood respectfully around.

Laid out before them were endless rows of different kinds of food of all variety, with flowers set up in decorations, wine being brought around, and chandeliers creating a wonderful atmosphere.

At his arrival plenty of heads turned in his direction, he did not have to awkwardly mingle with them as the hostess came over to him.

"You clean up quite fine indeed," Narcissa purred at him as he took him in fine wear which kind of looked excellent on him.

"Thank you, my lady," he answered, he still did not know how to feel about her on the one hand she was obviously the mother of Draco and the wife of Lucius. But there was no denying how shapley and tempting she was, he did have a certain amount of lust towards her, because who wouldn't with such a gorgeous woman.

"Let me lead you to my husband," she announced as she took the lead ahead of him and he couldn't keep his eyes off her swaying ass.

"Husband," she announced herself as she interpreted his little discussion with his people.

"What?'" he asked briskly clearly not liking to be stopped from prattling on and on.

"Your guest has arrived!" she simply stated.

"Ahh, Lord Potter," he said with a wane smile.

"Lord Malfoy, I didn't think that this would be such a great gathering," he said as he looked around all the gathered people.

"Yes, they came to celebrate Dumbledore's impeachment, and who was I to deny them," looking around at all the happy and smiling faces, casually throwing insults at the old foggy, he figured they were all people on the Dark Side happy to see Dumbledore gone and thinking that they could finally run things. But how wrong they were, how very wrong they were!

"Why don't I give lord Potter a tour," Narcissa cut in, "you dear husband take care of important business."

"Mmm," he said, "now that does sound too bad of an idea. Go ahead, and Lord Potter let my lady wife show you the wonders of our fine estate."

Walking away from them at the discussion of one Lord's mistress in one of his estate, he was a bit surprised when Narcissa let him off to secluded parts. Less and less people were around until finally, they reached an empty hallway.

"Are we to look at these fine paints?" Harry joked as they came to a stop.

"If you want," she answered with a sly smile, "but.... you could also stare at this and tell me how lovely it is," she stated as she let her clothes disappear with a smile spell.

Looking spell bound as he took in her naked form in all its glory, Harry was frozen still for a bit as he just couldn't believe his turn of luck.

Watching as she walked up to him, as start to cress him with her lithe fingers as she felt up all his abs and muscled. She bit her lips and said appreciatively, "Mommy like what she sees. Now to see if the sausage is in right order," she murmured as she reached down to grab his ball sacks and erecting prick.

"It seem it is," she smiled, then looking at him eye to eye, "Aaaa, how long have I been waiting for this!"

Taking a deep gulp, suddenly she was kissing him, or maybe he was kissing him her Either way, it doesn't matter because Harry didn't fight against it, but leaned into it as he got a full taste of her.

As they start to kiss right there in the middle of the hallway, she kissing just as much as he was her, her body pressing into his as he hugged her tightly to him. Her hands begin to start up running across his powerfully built chest and her lips submitting to his own hungry mouth as his tongue slips and slides against hers.

He could feel her wetness even between his pants and she could also feel his firmness poking her, and she grinded against it. He moaned, a low guttural sound, and she moaned in return with pure want and desire.

He also took great enjoyment in feeling up her as he grabbed those wonderfully voluptuous ass, then gave them a firm smack. Moaning in his kiss, she broke away and gave him a raised eyebrow, but he just smiled at her and watched as she took the liberty of removing his clothes.

First, it was his suit she helped his out of them his shirt which they nearly tore apart, finally it was his torso which she unbuckled hurriedly looking to gave a closer look at it.

"Holy shit," she gasped as her eyes bulge out of her head as she yanked off his boxers and his erect cock smacked nicely against her gaping mouth and cheek. "by the magics, it so huge!"

"Thank you," he answered huskily, "now do you want to get to sucking it like a good little housewife?!"

Licking her lips and caught up in the moment, Harry knew that was exactly what she wanted to do!

But she was also a very smart girl and knew there's no way she can handle his entire cock with just her mouth.

Luckily, her breasts were out in the open and bouncing happily for him. Sitting up on her knees properly, Narcissa reached down and grabs her pale white tits which were a wonderful pair of D-cups. Then she begin to wrap them around his cock as best she can. And then she leans forward and takes the top part in her mouth, sucking and slurping as she proceeds to give him the sloppiest blowjob-titjob combo that she's ever given.

Whimpering with desire, Narcissa then went on to wolfed his cockhead right into her mouth.

Thrusting forward, Harry groans as his precum slowly lubes up the valley created by Narcissa's titties, making the passage in and out of her cleavage all the more slicker for him and easier to slide in and out.

It feels amazing and judging by Narcissa's moans and wants of desires mixed in with soft whimpers, she's enjoying herself to with his hot throbbing prick nestled between her sensitive tit.

Then the little vixen reached down and begin to play with his ball sacks filled with seed ready to burst forth, and he swears out loud.

"F-Fuck! Narcissa you little minx!" he exclaimed with a grunt.

To steady himself and not let his weaken knees collapse under him, his hand instinctively went to the long smooth flowing hair of the woman down on her knees sucking his cock, playing with his balls, and giving his a titty fuck att at the same time. And while he does clutch her hair tightly, he does not do anything else with it, merely holding onto her tightly but allowing her to continue to decide the pace of the sloppy blowjob she's giving him.

He thought about face fucking her, as he forced his cock deep into throat her throat, but she looked like she knew what she was doing.

And ultimately she did settle on a nice and fast pace, slurping and sucking on his cock, gagging on it here and there even, despite the fact that less than half of his member is even going past her lips.

He's just too damn big, and her jaw is already starting to ache. But she's loath to fail in finishing what she's started. She refuses to give up now. Slobbering all over his dick, using her saliva as a lubricant to slicken the valley in between her breasts her valley even more.

Then she picks up the pace even further more until finally, Harry groans out loudly.

"Shit, here it comes!"

It's less of a warning and more of a promise.

Narcissa doesn't back down at all or even freezes up, but continues with the final few stretches like a real pro, milking him for all the cum she could with her mouth and breasts.

Harry's cock suddenly pulses and with a groan, he begins to cum, his seed pumping out of his cock, then it filling her mouth, and Narcissa swallowed every last drop. Gulping it down like his seed was water, she slurped and sucked at his prick drinking up each coil of seed that pumped out of him.

Then finally he let out a long sigh of relief as if he got the best release which he guessed he did. Narcissa on the other hand sat on the ground basking in the after taste of his cum and smiling softly.

"You know you can tell a lot by someone's seed!"

"Oh really?" he asked with a grin as he was back up before he knew it, there was after all much he needed to explore.

"Yes," she answered with a sultry smile, "Like that you are ready for another round."

"Must say, you really do know your stuff, huh?" he joked as he picked her up with his strong powerful arms and pushed her against the wall.

"You are so right...."

\-----------(Check out Pa/ treon for bonus content!)


	70. Chapter 61: Roadside Attack

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you did that," Sirius voiced once they met back at the family Manor. He just came from his formal lunch with the Malfoys and the very risky secret session with Cissy.

"I know you are mad," Harry tried to comfort, as he did go against all the plans they made of staying in the shadows. "But...."

"What? I am not mad," the older wizard answered in perplexity, then smacking him on the back, he exclaimed. "That was bloody awesome, pup. You are a real pro inside the political field. So much better than me."

"Come on," Harry said, "you are the one who came up with the plot to overthrow Dumbledore."

"Yea, but you got someone on your side as Chief Warlock, got all the Death Eaters lined up to be executed, and got me my trial!"

"Mmm, well once you put it like that, I guess I am pretty awesome," he said with a grin.

"Now you did get Tobias Nott as your enemy, show a bit of your true self to Dumbledore, and display how competent you are," the man flipped his tune at the stop of his head.

"Ahhh... yes, I think I did," he slowly nodded his head, seeing the trade off he made today.

"Well who cares," Sirius smiled, "Tobias was going to be our enemy anyways, Dumbledore will find out someday we were behind all his misfortune, and it's better to show your fangs to those heartless lot."

Nodding his head along, Harry accepted all that his godfather had to say, he might look like a silly clown on the outside lusting after women all the time but he had a shrewd and cunning head just like his cousin and all his other family members. He might deny it as much as he wants, but he is a Black deep down inside.

Suddenly running into the living room they were standing in was Tobry who had a worried look on his face and a small piece of parchment in his hand.

"What wrong, Tobry?" Harry asked, not liking the look on his face.

"I just got word from the Matriarch of the Greenhill tribe. Our cargo transport of magical plants and herbs has been raided and stolen!"

\-------------------------------------

Standing right outside a warehouse deep within the shadows of an alcove, Harry glanced all over the place with Magic Sight to see if it was the correct place. Immediately he spotted over two dozens magical signatures coming from inside.

If this was it with 25 wizards acting all suspicious as they gathered up inside a long abandoned warehouse then he didn't know what was.

Recalling the conversation he had with Tobry his blood begin to boil and he prepared himself.

\-------------------------------------

"What?" Harry and Sirius asked in surprise as they couldn't believe what their ears were hearing.

"We were exporting the fourth shipment of goods when some bandits," he spat out, "killed the brownies and the few guards with them, then stole all their handwork!"

Taking a soothing breath to calm his livid heart, he asked, "Why wasn't there a better guard detail to prevent this from happening?"

"My lord, I never expected someone would dare attack our very own people and steal from us! We are the Earls of Powys."

"Yes, but all the same we are a house lead by me, a kid basically and which has been neglected for over a dozen years due to no one at the helm. Of course, there would be sharks smelling blood!"

Looking cowed by his words, Tobry had nothing to say, he was still living in the imagination that this was the household that it used to be. But now there is only him left keeping things together, of course, there would be people trying to take advantage of it.

"Where are these thieves now?" Sirius interrupted, as he looked bloodthirsty for battle.

"There was one brownie that managed to escape," the house-elf answered, "he might share with us more details."

"Then lead on," Harry said with a nod as they walked through the endless halls of the castle until they came to the medical wing. Matriarch Mal stood over a brownie who was singed thanks to some magical energy bolt he must have taken to the chest.

"Matriarch Mal," he nodded his head respectfully to the woman. She looked both worried for her tribe's men and angry that her people were brutally murdered.

"Lord Potter," she replied as she used a towel to wipe at the brownie forehead which nearly breaking out into a fervor.

"Is he the one that managed to escape from the slaughter?"

"Yes, Ranu," she answered as a tribe healer came by and started to apply some herbs on the burn.

Nodding his head to the healer after he bandaged the small little young man, he bent down over him. "Ranu, nice to meet you, I am Lord Potter."

"M-my lord," the Brownie tried to speak up in his horse voice while also trying to bow his head but he stopped him before he could aggravate his wound anymore.

Reaching up to the side of the bed, he poured a cup of water from the pitcher and had the man drink before he continued with his questions.

"Better?"

"Yes, much better!"

"So, Ranu can you tell me what happened."

"Yes, my lord, we left the castle ground with a Portkey heading to the Market to sell our good. Along the way, we were attacked along the road as if they knew we would be taking that path to sell our goods."

"Continue," Harry said as the man took a deep swallow remembering the battle.

"Two of the Griffin legion men were taken down by surprise, the remaining three men guarding us tried their best to defend us as they each made a good accounting of themselves taking 2 and even three for each that fell but they were over run."

"How many enemies were there?" Sirius asked.

"I... I don't know my lord," the little brownie answered shakily, "it was chaotic and messy."

"It's alright," Harry comforted.

"Did you make a good accounting of yourselves?" the Matriarch asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, Herb Mother," the young brownie answered with a brisk quick nod. "My brothers and sisters fought with what they could but..."

Harry understood, brownies were not a war like race much more preferring the outdoors and nature. Plus with the Bans of wands to any other race except for wizarding kind, they could only count on their own innate magic which really only had to do with plants and herbs, nothing offensive in nature.

They could have used magical items, but they are not candy to be handed out to everyone that wished to have it. So in essence they were defenseless and vulnerable just like how wizards wanted them. Meek as cows!

"I got stuck by some spell which incapacitated me and I think they thought I was dead so they didn't give me a second glance. After they... slaughtered everyone, they took the magical plants and fruits which I think they were after all along."

Nodding his head, Harry and Sirius took turns asking him every question of use like what was their level of proficiency, what gear they had, how organized they were, and so forth. Anything that could of use really.

After they were done questioning the poor fellow who looked dead tired on his feet and still haunted about what happened, Harry told him to rest since that got all they could have.

Stepping to the side with the Matriarch and Tobry, she was first to speak, "I do not pretend to know about matters concerning war. We have left that to your family and your army. But I can not stand for the brutal slaughter of my people."

"I am with you on that, Matriarch," he nodded his head as fury burned in his eyes. He felt like calling the Legion down on whoever dared to mess with him and wipe them off the face of the earth.

"This was specifically targeted towards the shipment," Sirius noted. "Someone wants these goods." Turning to look at the house-elf who took care of these mater, the older wizard asked, "how much was that shipment worth exactly?"

"You must understand Master Sirius the brownies only grow the most rare and sought after magical fruits and vegetables. Each one has to be worth hundreds of Gallons. In total, I would estimate that was nearly a quarter-million galleons(250,000)."

Whistling out loud, Harry never imagined that his crops were worth that much, but he guessed if you had an apple that could add a few months to your life, people would be willing to pay any price for it.

"So what do we do, swallow the lose?" Harry asked, not looking please by that outcome especially with the cold blooded murder of his people.

"What choice do we have, my lord?" Tobry asked with a downcast look. "This was well coordinated as they knew where we were. They must have put anti-tracking spells to cover their tracks, who know where they could be now."

"All is not hopeless yet," the Matriarch spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well us brownies have a special connection to the fruits we grow on that extends to tracking down them. I do not think they ever had in mind to put protections against our natural ability."

"No, I don't think they did," Sirius grinned a wolfish grin.

"It seems like magic is on our side," Harry chuckled darkly. "I will call the legion, and we will show those misbegotten bastards that you do not mess with HOUSE POTTER!"

\------------------------------------------

"Are you ready men?" Harry asked the 50 gathered Legionnaires and Lieutenant Alex who was right on his left while Sirius was on his right hand side.

The Commander was only able to spare these men at such a quick notice, plus he had the Lich Pass to keep on guarding. Anyways this was more than enough men to crush any resistance, and these were the most senior soldiers who even held some action in Voldermort's war.

"Yes, my lord," Alex replied with a nod.

"Ranu, you can return to the castle now," he said as he turned to the brownie that led them here. He was the most recent one to be in contact with the magical plants so he had the strongest connection to them, plus he was most adamant to lead us here to the enemies.

He had to accept that over the Matriarch demanding to send some aid with him which he refused on the spot. There was no way he was going to have more death on his hand especially from people who do not know what they are getting themselves into.

Watching as the little man nodded his head and took a Portkey back to the castle, Harry was much at ease now.

"Let's go then," he said.

Dividing his men into three smaller units, he gave them to both Sirius and Lieutenant Alex and had them come from different entrances. The name of the game was stealth, he wanted to see how they would like it when they are on the opposite end of an ambush!

Nodding his head to one of his men who bent down at the door to first check for any wards so that they were not notified of their enemies that they were here.

Seeing that there were only a few weak proximity alarms set up, Harry had them tear it apart with ease. Then giving the signal for his men to finish up any last preparations and to steel themselves, he too reader his wand as he held it up in a defensive stance and felt a bit more assured with his Battle Robes on.

The piece of gear just came in a few days ago, and at the most opportune time, he must say. He had to say the goblins did some wonderful work with the basilisk corpse. It was a beautiful piece of attire black and gold just like his family colors with his family sigil even inscribe.

From Magic Sight he could see a whole bunch of enchantments that he was still getting used to, and thanks to the basilisk corpse being such a perfect conduit that it can hold a lot of enchantments, he could see that they were always very powerful.

Before opening the door, Harry made sure to cast a bunch of spells to silence their footfalls, block their magic signature, their body heat, and so much more that would allow them to enter quietly.

Opening the door as silently as he could, three soldiers stepped in front of him to keep him safe and check for any danger. Following them, he could already hear that someone already got a start on the attack as explosions and spells being fired echoed from one direction.

Signaling to his man to hurry up before they lose their whole element of surprise, he came upon some men getting up from their table which they were gambling on and reaching for their wands in alarm.

Before they could even react, he and his men opened fire on them as they rained down a multitude of spells on their enemy. Some were quick enough to find shelter while other were able to put up some sort of protection, but the bulk of them fell down to the first volley as either acid chewed them up or fire burnt them to a crisp, and so many more creative forms of death.

"Defense," Harry shouted then all of a sudden shielding spells appeared around his men and himself, plus a small earthen wall that made a small fort for them, and even an elemental absorption spell.

"Support," he then commanded as all sorts of buffs were cast from Bark Skin, to Haste, Fortified Mind, and other useful spells.

"Attack- Disperse!" he shouted as a mini earthquake shook the earth making the enemies fell to the ground and howling winds swept through the place leaving the enemies shattered.

"Attack- Kill," he gave the final command as this time he joined in too as he begin to use some spells he picked up from his family grimoire like Catena Fulgur (chain lightning) which was a spell that cast a large bolt of lighting that jumped from enemy to enemy.

Looking at his downed enemies, he nodded to his men to let down the earthen wall and had some men finish off the last remaining few that lead on the ground already dying.

This was the advantage of a highly trained force. Instead of just having a mob who did whatever they wanted, an army, a True army acted as a unit, a wheel in a spoke. Tasks were divided up, so instead of worrying about having your shields up, casting some support spells to help you, attacking the enemy those jobs were divided up and each person was either told to do one thing and the other something else.

Thus you became a single machine of killing, bringing ruin to your enemies and fear into their hearts.

[I am talking about Dumbledore army, if you didn't get the sly comment!]

'Good job men," he called out as he spotted Sirius moping up his rest and Alex giving the gathered last few foes in the center death.

"Come on," he said, "let's finish up those last few bastards!"

Charging at the last remaining small group where a man who seem to be the leader was giving commands. Harry rush at them from the flank, however the leader seem to spot them and see how hopeless things were, then took out some magical whistle from his pocket and blew it.

He heard no noise come from it, but he did hear the answering growls and barking noise. Turning to look in the direction the noise was coming from, his jaws nearly dropped when he saw Keythong come running out of the deeper recess of the warehouse.

The only question on his mind was, 'What the fuck were his family bonded bests doing here!'

\--------------------------------------------------------

5 soldiers make a Contubernium lead by a decanus, 10 Contubernium make a Century lead by a centurion, 10 Centuries make a Cohort lead by a lieutenant, 10 Cohorts make Legion leader by a Commander.

\------------------------------

Battle Robes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/442267625907792419/

Reminder, Keythong: https://www.deviantart.com/disgustedorite/art/Keythong-777783933


	71. Chapter 62: Traitor

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Turning to look in the direction the noise was coming from, his jaws nearly dropped when he saw Keythong come running out of the deeper recess of the warehouse.

The only question on his mind was, 'What the fuck were his family bonded bests doing here!'

He must have not seen them on his Magic Sight thanks to how secluded they were in some pens. Though that wasn't what mattered to him, there was a good fifty Keythong of his family charging headlong at them.

Shaking his head to get rid of all the shock and surprise that clouded his mind, he could deal with that later when he gets his hand on one of the bandits. Now however he needs to stop these Griffin-kin before they start attacking his men.

Stepping up, he faced down the creatures imperiously and commanded with a deep ringing voice, "STOP!" With his deep bond with the creatures, it would be child play to take control of them, and it was very foolish of his enemies to use Griffins that couldn't even harm a single hair on his body.

However he was a bit surprised when they did not heed his command, at first he figured it was just Keythong being Keythong- they were always the rebel child of the Griffin-kins that his family reared in the Roost. They were petulant and savage in nature making them difficult to control if you didn't have a tight leash on them.

Nevertheless, they knew who their masters were, voice harding as this time Harry held his arm up in a stop gesture, "I Command you to cease this folly RIGHT NOW."

Once again he watched as they did not heed his command in the least bit, and just as he was frozen in his surprise, they were nearly upon him as their tongue lulled out, claws stretched out, and murder was in their eyes.

If one of the soldiers wasn't bold enough to tackle him to the ground and another put up an earthern wall to defend them, then he could have imagined that his life would have ended right then and there. The Keythong clawed and bite at the fortification with savage ferocity as it was obvious they were going for his life and that of his men.

"W-what.... the hell was that!" he shouted to no one in particular as he sat dazed on the ground. The control of all Griffin creatures was absolute! They should have, no they must have headed his command, but why did they not do so?

But now, here he was facing a whole different reality.

Getting up from the ground and looking through the small murder holes in the earthen wall, he could see how the creatures piled on each other while savagely tearing into the wall.

Staring at them long and hard, he noticed how blood shot their eyes were as if they were possessed which now that he thought on it was the only likely reason why they did not follow his command. Be that as it may, he would still have to put them down. Looking at them, just the thought of it tore at his heart, the bond between him and Griffin-kin creatures when both way. No harm could be visited on the other.

But he hardened his heart, what needed to be done should be done.

Stepping back from the wall as his hand balled into a fist, he turned to his men, "Prepare a Joint Spell - Divina Percuties Eam (Divine Smite)!"

Nodding their head everyone begin to chant the spell he called out while the Keythong tore at the crumbling defense.

Suddenly from over head there were the loud cracks of lightning bolts from across the heaven, looking up at the glass windows up above that provided a great view to the vaults of heaven he could see the supernatural gathering of thunder clouds.

They were not the natural dark clouds of the regular old storms, but dark purple in nature with roiling electric currents arching through.

Hearing a crack, he turned around to see hair length cracks running along the earthen wall and some of the stone falling to the ground in pieces. The Keythong were close to breaking through, and he knew when they did they will tear about each man as best they could.

However suddenly as if the gods themselves noticed his precarious situation and then call down below to smite his enemies- a great big pillar of blue streak tore through the air riping past the glass ceiling as mirror shards cascaded down to the floor, and the lightning bolt struck the gathered Keythong.

Some were blown right off their feet just like him and his men who had our defense all but destroyed in a flash. Though to be fair, we were just the lucky ones as others were electrocuted to death, while some singed to a burnt crisp, others were torn apart into pieces, and most were just vaporized on the spot.

"SHIELD!!!" Harry shouted as the light show was far from down, more great big lightning bolts stuck down sending debris up into the air as the very earth was torn and splintered. As his men put up countless layers of Protego one after the other, he could see that even his godfather's men and Alex were shielding themselves who were across the warehouse.

Watching open mouth as Keythong were massacred right before his eye as endless streaks of lightning bolts strick down with brutal efficacy, he really got a taste of a synergy spell for the first time.

The benefits of working in a cohesive unit outweighed that of working alone or with a messy mob by many magnitudes. Besides that of working in tandem where you can each worry about take care of one thing while your friend did the other, a unit could also afford the benefit of combing spells together.

Synergizing together you could accomplish an impossible spell together or combine your might in a spectacular degree like right now.

Finally, as the dust clear and the clouds abated, Harry looked at what he beget.

It was a total massacre he saw as none of the Keythong stood reminding at all, some were twitching in the rictus of death but besides that none of them could put up a resistance anymore. Of the 50 or more Keythong who came to kill him, none reminded as they were wiped out to the very last one.

Letting out a long breath, he turned his gaze towards the last remnants of the bandit group most which were dead or dying with only that Leader who called the Keythong down on them and a couple sorely injured men.

Now that his little display of power was done, Alex was rounding them up for interrogation. He also saw that Sirius had his men start lotting the corpses while he also came over and begin to study the corpses of the Keythong for whatever reason, casting spells o them and so forth.

Ignoring him for the men he walked over to Alex, while doing so he made sure to peer closely around the warehouse with his Magic Sight so that he did not have any more surprises in store for him.

"So this is the leader of the small group?" he asked once came over then gazed at the man with eyes that nearly bore into him.

"Yes, my lord," Alex nodded his head as he tied the man up with magical chains and manacle.

"So you were the one who ambushed by people?" he asked in a thin frosty tone.

Shrugging his shoulders, the man answered with a mocking bow, "That would be me. Got to say it was fun sport for me and my boys chopping them up."

Flinching a Stinging Hex at the cheeky bastard, Alex pronounced in a tone filled with menace, "Show my lord the respect that he is do, vermin," he spat out, "or else you shall feel the righteous fury of mine!"

"You heard my man, tell me who sent you to rob us?"

"Mmm hahaha," the man chuckled then broke into uproarious laughter.

Losing all patience with him, Harry shouted, "How did you get control of my family beasts? Speak up now or else....." he said leaving the threat in the air but the man just continued to laugh in his face.

Just as he was thinking about Cruciatus Curse on him even if it was so disgusting, Sirius interpreted, "I believe I can answer the second question for you."

Turning to face his godfather or should he say his adoptive father, he saw the man with a flask in his hand with Keythong blood inside of it. "They gave the Keythong a dose of Berserk Maddening, aptly named since it makes you go crazy with murder and destruction. That why they weren't listening to you, but I do not know what they planned to do after they finished with you since the Keythong would have went after them next."

"Doesn't matter," the man snickered, "if we got rid of this upstart then it would have been so worth it," he pointed with his head towards him, the only body part he could move.

"So someone is interested in my head," Harry chuckled, he knew sooner or later there would be people that didn't like him popping up sooner or later. "Well, they will soon find out it a bit hard to remove my head."

"Who is this person that wants my lord's life?" Alex rephrased the same question he asked.

"You will find out when my lord makes himself know. Before that however, you can live in fear with your mis-...."

Before the man could even finish what he was saying a Severing Charm removed his head from his shoulder as it tumbled to the ground and blood gushed out of the wound on to the other captured enemies.

Turning to look at his godfather/ adoptive father, Harry wiped the blood that got on his boot with a simple cleaning charm and asked the man in an annoyed voice, "Why did you go off and do that for?"

"Well," he answered with a shrug, "he wasn't going to give us anything useful anymore."

Sighing he turned to the terrified soldiers, "Take them away to our family dungeons," he waved his hand, maybe he would have better luck with them.

"No offense," Sirius spoke up, "but I think the Black family dungeons have better accommodation," he said with a grin.

"Fine," Harry said, on that he could agree with him, his family dungeons was more of a comely cottage. Plus from the way they looked at Sirius as if he was a grinning devil incarnate as they were taken away by his men, he guessed that the older wizard would have better results than him.

Turning back to his little group, he spoke his thoughts which still bothered him, "I get why the Keythong did not listen to him, but I still do not understand how they got their hands on the little beasts."

Only someone who had such a close blood bond with such murderous creatures could call them little beasts

"That, I too do not understand," Alex agreed with him, "wild Keythong could only be found in the Eastern Steppe, so the only way they could have gotten them in short order is from us."

\-----------------------------------

"Master," Kreacher croaked as he came into the living room with a bloody tool in his hand that he was wiping with a napkin and stained a rucksack which were the only clothes he had.

Making no comment about bloody sight as he got up from his sea along side Sirius and Remus, he knew the unpleasantness the men would be facing down in the dungeons if they didn't speak up.

This was the world of Great nobility, a cutthroat world that didn't allow any weakness or consideration for your enemies. Anyway these are the people that murdered his people and stole from him, he was able to recover the goods they stole but he could never recover the lost people.

"So what did they have to say?" Remus asked with a sigh, the prospects of torturing prisoners still did not look like they settled well with him, but he was willing to go with it to go after this person who wanted his head.

"Kreacher got five of them to each confirm separately under Veritaserum that they are Ser Gimball men."

"It makes sense now," Sirius snapped his finger as realization spread across his face.

"Who is this Ser Gimball?" Harry asked, it was like he knew that name as if he heard it from some were before, but he was coming up empty.

"Yea, you want to explain?" Remus demanded as he had no recognition of the name at all.

"Ser Gimball is the head of House Chalet," Sirius answered, then taking a pause as he faced him head-on," a vassal of House Potter!"

\-------------------------------

Since this went beyond his expertise, Harry did the only thing he could, he gathered a War Council. Gathered in the room inside the Potter Fortress was the Commander of course who was smoking a fat cigar, then there was Lieutenant Alex followed by Lieutenant Tia and Lieutenant Riley; new officers he had raised to the post to lead the second cohort and third cohort, easing up Alex position so he only had to lead the first cohort.

And already he had his eye on another person to rise to lead the newly forming fourth cohort.

Then there was Remus who alone by himself, maybe he should stick a few werewolves with him to lead he joked to himself.

Then there was Sirius who had right beside him the newly risen General of the Black Host. Since he was his adoptive father it was basically required for him to helped with his little rebellion, but there was never any question about the skirt-chaser man coming to his aid. If he could have it his way, he was sure that the man would have wanted to assault the castle of his traitor vassal by himself.

"So Gimball was the one behind the ambush, huh?" the one armed man asked. "Should have known, the fool always had ambition for powers much higher than his position."

"Could you tell me more about this Knightly house, Granduncle?" Harry asked, "Sadly I haven't paid much attention to my vassals since I had more than enough on my plate."

"House Chalet is a newly risen house in the grand scheme of things, your Great-grandfather brought up Gimball's grandsire during the Grindelwald war. The man was nothing more than a mercenary and I had no love for him, but we needed the manpower at that time. And he performed solidly. Nevertheless, I guess they now started to aspire for things that weren't theirs."

"Yes," Alex agreed, "He must have started to worry when he saw you start to take Lordship of your family and begin to look for ways to weaken you and even a way to kill you if he could."

"Well since we now know that we have a traitor vassal we need to put them down," Lieutenant Riley declared loudly. He was a loud boisterous man, but he was also simple and honest and had a good head for leading men and rousing them up with a hardy nature, that why more than anything he gave him the position of Lieutenant.

"That not who it works," Lieutenant Tia cut in, she was more of a solid leader one who could off set Riley's more brash personality. "We need to know the lay of the land? How defendable is House Chalet keep? How many enemy soldiers will we be facing? What magics do we expect for them to deploy?" she said in one breath.

Suddenly flying in from the window was a Micro Griffin, siling as it landed on the table in front of him, Harry begin to scratch his little spies ear. "It seem like our informant has come back," he announced to the room at large.

Then turning to look at the little beast after he gave it a treat for its hard work, he asked it, "Did you do what I tell you?"

Micro Griffin were not only good for swarming an enemy, they were also very great spies that his family loved to implore.

That why he sent the little burger off to check up on Ser Gimball's land and estate.

Trilling softly, he nodded his head along as his eyes and ear begin to spill everything it found in soft thrill and loud squawks that only he could understand.

"Mmm, I see," he finally said as the Micro Griffin finished giving its report.

"So what did it say?" Remus asked, just as curious as everyone else to know what the findings were.

"Its seems like Ser Gimball has maybe over 1,000 soldiers stationed at his keep with more being trained by the day. The place seem to be also heavily warded, with magic cannon at the turret, and plenty of Keythong being reared," he added with a grimace at the end of the mention of the Keythong.

There were many kinds of vassal to have some De Jure Vassal which were families more independ and had their own magical beasts. Others were cadet branches made up of second children who made a new line in another country who had access to the family magic and beasts. Then there was the more direct vassals who were given a beast to rear and expected to help bring arms in time of need and of course by tribute, like House Chalet

"But how," the Commander sputtered out, "House Chalet could only call upon 3 Centuries at most(150 men) Even forgeting the armed limits put on him!"

Once again looking to the Micro Griffin who chittered about, Harry translated, "Different men, different arms, separate housing. I think he means mercenaries."

"He really is preparing to go to war with your family," Sirius scoffed.

"Yea," Harry agreed, and if he hadn't come to raise his family the bastard might have succeeded with the way things were. "We need to put in down right away."

Facing the Commander, he asked, "How many men can we prepare?"

"As you know we almost got four fully prepared Cohorts(2,000) and 800 support units. But we need to continue guarding the Pass so one cohort has to say and the other is just made of unblooded lads who would be a hinderess more than anything. So I can give you two Cohort (1,000) at the moment with some support units."

"What about you General? Sirius asked, looking to his new family army leader. "And this is my adoptive son, so don't be stingy with me."

"I can give you one fully refurbished regiment(900), my lord," the man answered glumly as his Host was still recovering from long years of neglect and recent battle.

"Well then, we will just make do with," Harry nodded his head. Then looking at the people in the room, he announced, "Gentlemen, and ladies," he added to the benefit of Lieutenant Tia, "we are off to WAR!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

5 soldiers make a Contubernium lead by a decanus, 10 Contubernium make a Century lead by a centurion, 10 Centuries make a Cohort lead by a lieutenant, 10 Cohorts make Legion leader by a Commander.


	72. Chapter 63: Deception

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Being fully decked out for war with his Battle Robe on, his wand in his holster, and even a spare strapped to leg. Harry watched as Sunchaser landed right before him as he too was ready for battle with his armor on and talon extensions gleaming in the early afternoon sun.

Bending its head for him as he jumped on to its back and made himself comfortable as best he could, the Royal Gryphon took a few step forward until the grand gathering of his army was presented down below in the basin.

People were hurrying about like busy bees as they prepared to go off to war for him and his cause, Lieutenant Alex who was aside his Griffin followed by Lieutenant Riley who landed on his left with his Hippogriff silently watched the preciation going on with him.

"Are they ready?" he asked, his two Lieutenants.

"Yes, my lord," they shouted together at the same time with nods of their head.

Kicking Sunchaser to take another step forward as he then followed it up with spreading his wings out as if he read his mind, though that wouldn't be far off the mark at all since they did have such a close connection.

Nevertheless, his action got all the soldiers' attention even those who were watching from the precipice and balconies of the fort that would be staying behind to keep the fortress operating.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he would have to give something inspiring to the men and women who would be risking their lives and well being.

"ATTENTION," he shouted which had all the soldiers standing tall and n order.

"Today we will be putting down a rebel knight who thinks himself better than us! Who thinks he can steal from us and what is rightfully ours. Who thinks he can easily mow us down with his rebel force. Is that TRUE!"

"NO, Sir, No," they all shouted back.

"I can't hear you!" he bellowed as he directed his ear at them.

"NO, Sir, NO," they shouted as their voices echoed over the whole pass and mountain waking even the dead.

"That is what I thought, and now we will show him exactly that. We will be the ones coming into his home. Destroying his armies, reaping justice upon him, and bringing the ax down on him. WE will show him who the GRIFFIN LEGION is. Are you with me Men!"

Breaking out into loud cheers, even those who weren't coming had their blood pumped as if they were the ones going to battle instead of boring guard duty.

"Then we ride OUT!" Harry called out as he heeled Sunchaser and he begin to take to the air. Soon he was followed by his two Lieutenants then by hundred upon hundred of men and women own Griffins of all sorts right at his heel.

Soon the very sky was dotted out by his men, to go off to War.

\------------------------------

Spotting House Chalet Keep from off miles away on the back of Suncahser, the same couldn't be said for the residents who did not notice the approaching army from the sky at all. It was thanks to massive clocking spells that he had cast that prevented anyone to spot them through the mundane ways like sight, telescopes or even satellite and the magical as well.

Spotting a grand force gathered in the hills surrounding the castle thanks to his Magic Sight, Harry directed Sunchaser there with his men following right behind him.

Landing right before Sirius who was astride Murderbeast, he saw that right next to him was a new face. The man introduced himself as Colonel Fraser, the new leader of the first regiment since Michal had to step down to take his new role as General of the Black host.

Harry also spotted Remus with a shadow mastiff that he used as a mount trailing right behind him.

Smacking him playfully on the back, Sirius laughed, "Good to see that you could make it, pup! Now," he introduced his force, "let me give you the honor of introducing you to the First Regiment, the Hellhound units lead by yours truly Colonel Fraser!"

Looking around he saw 900 solemn and dark faced men and women on giant two-headed dogs with eyes of molten lava, fiery tails, and dripping saliva that ate way at the ground. Hellhounds were very deadly and powerful creatures, beasts that were well known for spitting out lava to burn their enemies and corrosive breath that tore down anything it ints path.

Not letting himself be out down, he pointed to his 2 forces of 1,000 men, "and let me give you the honor, Lord Black of introducing you to the First Cohort, Griffin units lead by you guessed it Lieutenant Ale, and the Second Cohort, the Hippogriff units lead by our newest rising star Lieutenant Riley!"

"If you are done..." Remus cut in as he shook his head at their immature behavior.

The two of them just laughed sharing the same inside joke with each other, if you got a powerful army behind you it always feels great showing off about it.

Once they were done laughing about with Remus shaking his head like a disappointed mother in the background they finally turned to the task at hand.

"Alright so let's talk strategery," Harry declared. Already there was a map of the castle keep laid out right before them which he or more like the Micro Griffins helped greatly recreate.

"So the exact force that Ser Gimball has is 400 of his own men, 600 mercenaries, and 500 recruits that he is training up," Lieutenant Alex begin with as the map which was so mundane as you imagined would be. Coming to life as a near life like structure of the keep appeared with the surrounding land and the soldiers mentioned.

"That much worse than the estimates we got," Colonel Fraser noted.

Snorting, Lieutenant Riley asked, "What are you counting those recruits? They are nothing but a hindress to the enemy and would break at the first sign of battle."

"Colonel Fraser still does have a point," Remus agreed, "we are sieging the keep not having an open field battle."

"That will be troubling," Harry agreed. It was always recommended that you 10 times your enemies number for a siege and even then it would take ages to fish them out if they are well armored and supplied.

"Continue Lieutenant," he said with a sigh.

"As you picked up Sire, the place is also very heavily warded with plenty of protection shields, anti-apparition, and so much more. Plus they have 60 magic cannons at the turret, with plenty of magic ammunition stockpiled, and of course over 200 Keythong being penned up."

"So it does not look good at all," Harry concluded. They had the superior number on their side of course, and much better trained, equipped and want victory more than their enemy which was of course important in an army.

However Ser Gimball also looked to be very well prepared and could last a very long siege if he wanted to. Harry could of course push it, there was no doubt of his victory with his men right by his side, but he would be losing a lot of them to clean up house, men that he needed to face Voldermort.

All the work he tried to accomplish would be lost and go down the toilet just like that, and it could demoralize his men who now were looking up as things were getting better.

"Well we could always call for assistance," Sirius recommended, "I know Amelia Bones would help, and Madam Longbottom might as well. So this little rebellion had to be squashed over head before it even begins."

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "We would be a laughing stock if people found out we couldn't even take care of our backyard. Forget about making any more alliances or plays, no one would even consider us."

Reputation was very important to a noble house, it was basically everything. And if people found out that he needed help to put down his own vassal, he would be considered more than weak and he might even bring down hungry jackels upon himself.

Plus anyways, he knew he had to act right now. Calling for aid would take days maybe even weeks, which was time he did not have at all. Soon Gimball would wonder were his men were and begin to ask himself if he knew. Who knows at that point how he would react, no this needed to be put down, right now, right here.

Looking at the keep long and hard, he saw that his options were closing fast. A prolonged siege was out of the question since he would incur too big of a loss. Help was also out of the question since it would take too long to arrive.

"So what do we do?" Remus asked.

Rubbing his chin a thought struck him, one that was very devious and dangerous, but it might work and get us all out of this situation.

Turning around to face his adoptive father, and his men- he knew that they wouldn't like it one bit.

\---------------------------------------------

"So tell me again why we are flying right into the jaws of the enemies?" Remus asked still not believing that he allowed this idea. Just as he pointed out they were on Hippogriffs while he took a Griffin to differentiate himself from the others with only 10 honor guards and Remus right besides him

"Well if honest to god battle isn't the way to go, I say go with trickery he answered. It always makes up for the short coming if you have all the luck of the gods on your side."

"This is foolish," the man continued with a shake of his head as they came within close sight of the Keep wall. Men at the battlements spotted them and so as not to incur their wrath and fears, he landed right outside the keeps front gate.

Jumping off the back of the Griffin, he choice not to come in force with Sunchaser so that he didn't frighten his rebel vassal to shit. Better to pretend to be a weak, incompetent lad that was in over his head then one with mean intentions, that would have his enemy's guard down.

"Herald me," he whispered to Remus as they walked up to the gate with a drawbridge pulled up leading down into the rocky canyon below. Seeing the look on the older man, he rolled his eye, "that's what nobles do. I of course can't introduce myself and these guys are more of guardsmen and won't do a adequate job."

"Fine," he said with a sigh as he walked before them and shouted to the guards, "INTRODUCING Lord Harry Potter, Master of House Potter, liege Lord of House Chalet."

The two guard posted at the front gate looked at each other wildly, never expecting this, until one of them spoke up. "Aaaaa.... I will send word up."

Doing just that, soon he got word back, and begin to delay them asking to prove himself and so forth.

With Magic sight he could see through the wards and walls and at a much further view. The keep was like a stomped on ant hill as everyone was rushing about trying to hide all contrabands, weapons, men, and basically everything else.

Chuckling to himself, this worked out perfectly for him, let them go ahead and defang themselves. It would be all the more sweeter when they were all caught unaware and with their pants down!

Finally, he guessed things were deemed sufficient to welcome him. Letting the drawbridge drop they entered the gateway past the murderhole and down the twisting bridge that held steep falls to either sides until they reached the main gate.

Coming into the main courtyards, he noted how inadequate the place was compared to the Potter Manor as it was squit and ugly. Standing at the steps that lead inside the main keep was Ser Gimball a aging man in his later years but still strong and commanding.

Then there was his wife, a real beauty who looked to be half his age or more of hs daughter than anything else.

Behind them was a older boy near Bills age if he had to guess, from the man first marriage he read about. Then there was a little girl 4 or 5 years old that shared her mother's look.

"My lord," the man announced with a obnoxious smile which he found unpleasant but he still returned a curt nod. "Ser Gimball it is nice of you to welcome me into your castle."

"Its my honor," the man nodded his head, "but if you had told me that you were coming my lord then I would have prepared a feast in your honor."

"Its fine," Harry held out his hand to stop him from butt kissing.

"Fine gentlemen send letter before they arrive," the man's oldest son spoke up with a sneer. "It's only the uncultured that arrive unannounced."

"Ah, I am sorry," Harry said with false sincerity, "I am just new at all this, but doesn't a vassal accord his liege lord his due respect?" he asked, playing it nice for now. In other circles, this would have called for a discipline immediately.

"My apologies for any disrespect my son has shown you, my lord," the man quickly stated giving his son a hard glance.

"None taken, with such a loyal vassal how could I take insult at their foolish son?" he asked, trying insult at the man-child who grinned his teeth in angery but held his tongue back.

Then wanting to know why he was hear he asked, "To what do I own the honor of your visit, my lord?" the man finally asked.

"I am here to take your oath of course," he answered frankly like it was the obvious thing which it shouldn't have been if the man wasn't planning a rebellion.

"Oh?" the man asked, clearly looking like he did not want to. "Why don't we supper first," he quickly changed the topic.

"Of course," he answered with a shrug, then suddenly asking, "Would you mind, Ser, if my man had a look around. I would love to know the state my vassals are in."

"An inspection?" the little snotty man child shouted.

"Is that not in my right?" he asked innocently.

"Of course," the older man answered with a waning smile, "let my guards lead him around."

"Thank you," he said as he nodded to Remus, then sending him a telepathic message mind to mind, 'Remember your mission! It is promount that you complete it or we're dead men walking!'

Nodding his head, Harry followed the small family into the keep to sup with them while they each planned to get rid of the other.

\-----------------------------

"So I heard what happened to you living with those savage relatives," Gimball approached the topic.

"Yes most misfortunate," he stated.

"Mmmm, I would have taken you in, my lord, and raised you like a son," he declared.

Of course, he would if he could have, Harry sneered, he could see that the man would have loved to make him his little puppet.

But he continued with the charade and stated, "thank you. I believe I would have loved it here in this quaint little keep."

Seeing the flash of anger run across the man's eye at the perceived insult at his mention of who much lower they were compared to him, the man did well in quickly hiding it.

"So how is Hogwarts coming along?" Lady Nia Chalet inquired, not stating the obvious of course such as why he wasn't there and instead here nothing them.

"It's fine," he answered, "we have the Triwizard tournament coming up so that should be exciting," he answered totally ignoring her underlying question.

Suddenly, he could see the wards go down as he had his Magic Sight on the whole time, it had been a bit of a strain on his eyeballs, but it was well worth it as a smile split his face. Remus finally did his end of the job, now it was just his left.

"Yes, it has been decades since the last one has been hosted, will be a very spectacular event."

"Yes," Harry agreed, then changing it up, "about your oath, Ser."

"Ahh...." the man said as it was obvious he did not want to swear them. The oaths of vassalage were Unbreakable Vows that had many points such as no harm should be visited one on liege lords in any way or form, aid and so forth.

It was clear the man did not want to swear any of them, and it was exactly what he asked "Do you not want to swear your oaths to me, Ser?" Then with a shrug, he added, "I guess you wouldn't want to if you are staging a rebellion!" 

At that utterance, everyone went silent in the hall, and then finally the man spoke up with narrowed eyes, "So you know?!"

"Of course I do, that why I have an army stationed right outside your Keep."

"An army?" he snorted, "where?' he asked as he made a show of looking around. Then eyes harding, "I was going to let you go, and deal with you in my own time, but now it seems like I would have to break guest right"

"There our just waiting for my signal," he replied ignoring the man's threat.

"And that would be?" the idiot son that he didn't even entertain the ideas of remembering his name asked with clear contempt and ridicule.

"Oh, something big and flashy I guess," Harry said, "maybe something like this," he added as he got up from his seat.

With that, he begin to transform...

\--------------------------

Chalet Keep: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/854276623050231005/

Hellhound: https://www.amazon.com/Schleich-42451-Hellhound-Figurine-Multicolor/dp/B079NWTV7Y


	73. Chapter 64: Tremble

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want to WHAT?" Sirius shouted as his eye nearly popped over in shock and aghast.

"Well I want to walk right into the keep," Harry answered with a shrug. "It's the only way we do not suffer great losses and have to camp out for week on end."

"There is no need for his lordship to put himself in harm's way," Lieutenant Alex stated, "we are willing to sacrifice ourselves to your cause."

Holding his hand up, "I thank you for your steadfast loyalty, Alex, I really do, but I won't return the gesture by throwing you at horrible odds. Anyways if I am not willing to place myself in the same precarious situation as you all, then what Lord and Leader would I be, I need to lead by example and show my men that I put their safety and well being before anything else."

"That good and all, but would that even matter if you die?" Sirius snorted, as he was clearly the hardest advocate against this little idea of his.

"Think about," Harry said as he tried to make them look at his perspective, "Ser Gimball would never expect anything from me. I come to check up on my vassal, which isn't strange in the least bit. He would have to allow me in, and once we are we can put down the wards, allowing us to just walk right in."

"What's to stop him from taking your head?" Remus asked, as he too did not look like he liked the idea of him basically walking into enemy territory.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged his shoulder, and he could see his wasn't winning himself any favor with that, "but there is his honor to consider. What would people say if he killed his own life lord with treachery in his own estate? Everyone would have the lowest of low opinions of him, so he will have to tread lightly in this. Honorable combat and conquest is what he is looking for, not poisoning my cups."

"Lord Potter does have a good point," Colonel Fraser spoke up, but with a glare from Sirius he quickly shut up.

Seeing no point for this useless argument that just went back and forth, Harry decided enough was enough, he made his points and this was a good plan, risky, yes, but a good plan nevertheless. "I am doing this whatever you all say. This is the only plan we have come up with that gives us a quick and neat victory. If you have a better plan, I am all ears, but if you don't then Shut up, we are doing this on!"

Giving everyone a hard glare each in turn, they all decided to keep their piece except for Sirius who stared long and hard at hi until he finally sighed out, "Okay, but I am coming with you!"

"No," Harry shook his head, "if I am gone, you need to lead our combined army and be Chief in command, and I know there is no one better for the task than you."

Holding his hand up when he saw the arguments forming on his adoptive father's lips, he continued, "If you are worried about me, and want someone to have my back let it be Remus. I like to see how they do up against a werewolf in all his fury and rage!"

"Alright, but how are we to know when the wards go down?" Lieutenant Riley asked a very important question. Unlike him, they did not have Magic Sight so they were in the blind what happened.

"I will give the signal," Harry answered.

"What would it be my lord?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it will be something very memorable indeed," he grinned as he had the perfect idea what to do.

\----------------------------------------

Limps slowly stretching out as they each gained gleaming sharp claws on each end, tail slowly growing out of his tailbone, dorsal plate jutting out along his spin, teeth transforming into wicked rows of death, nose slowly elongated as he gained a snot, neck stretching out into a serpentine neck, horns growing out of his head, wings growing out of his shoulder blades, skin turning into black hard metallic scales, and all other manners of transformation going on.

Harry let out a loud grunt as his bones and body twisted about which then slowly transformed into the growls of a primeval beast of antiquity that echoed through the walls. He grew, and grew and grew until his body was pushing up against the walls and his breaking through the ceiling until he could look down at all in the great hall like tiny ants that shivered and screamed about like terrified mice.

Letting his wings stretch out to either as the walls crumbled in their wake, he ROARED up into heaven and his very shout shook the earth itself. If that wasn't the perfect signal, then he did not know what was.

However during the interim that he was waiting for them to come, he decided to cause some mayhem. Already everyone inside the Great Hall escaped through whatever exit they could find, so he wouldn't be having the great enjoyment of squashing Ser Gimball over head like a ripe rotten fruit.

But he did have the Keep to himself, and O what a wonderful little sandbox it looked to be.

Swishing his tail back, he destroyed the wall behind him completely as all the stone blocks flew away, and he stepped out into the courtyard with a wicked smile on his draconic face. It was a horrifying thing, more teeth than lips, and when the occupants of the keep saw it, pure unadulterated terror filled them. He even saw some maids and servants faint outright, and some soldiers wet themselves in fear.

Chuckling deeply, his voice came out in a deep baritone voice filled with wickedness and evil. Harry begin to speak up in that deep hissing voice as he played into his role of an evil dragon of old, "TREMBLE IN MY WAKE, MORTALS!"

That seem to be the signal for all who stood frozen in terror as they took on his majestic and awe-inspiring draconic form to start running about like headless chicken as they screamed girlish screams.

Jumping at the first few dozen soldiers he spotted like a kitten seeking a mouse, he slashed and tore at them until only a bloody mess was left. Then with blood dripping from his claws, he turned his sight to other pockets of resistance.

There really wasn't much as everyone seem to have lost their mind, Harry wasn't just a run of the mill Dragon that a dozen or two wizards could put down if they worked together. No, he was a Great Wyrm, a True Dragon!

With a wing span of a hundred meters each and plenty of room to grow since he still hadn't hit adulthood, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Remus did not help with matters too as he was in full werewolf mode and was bringing forth death upon his enemies. Plus there was his honor guard he brought with him, even though they numbered only 10, they still zipped about on their Hippogriff and rained down spell after spell.

He could see that nearly everyone was running to the Donjon, and he allowed to do so. Let them turtle up for him and gather in one single spot, it would be so much easier to mop them up later.

However, on the down side some semblance of a force was mustered against him on the battlements of the inner curtain as the inner ward was just given up to him. Taking charge of the men was Ser Gimbal's son which surprised him for a bit since he imaged he would be cowering with this father in the Donjon, but it seems like he had more steel in him than his old man.

Still though it was a foolish mistake as you did not want to feel his might in this form.

Commanding his men, Gimball junior as he took to calling him since he really didn't take the time to remember his name, shouted and roused his men up as they all gathered in force at the inner curtain.

It wasn't much as the recruits were just as bad as the civilian folk who were running and screaming about, nor did he have the mercenaries with him as he saw they long made tail out of here once they saw him in his draconic form. They clearly did not sign up to fight Great Wyrms.

All Gimball jr had with him was his family men and it wasn't what it used to be as between him, Remus and his Hippogriff riders they killed a whole bunch of them like sheep at the slaughter.

Still it was a force to oppose him as he was still getting used to this mightily form and haven't really realized all the perks it came with.

Bringing out the magic cannons they lined them up against him and fired.

Magic Cannons were nothing like the stuff that muggles had which fired gunpowder. In comparison to them, they were more like flimsy stuff for children.

A Magic Cannon is a powerful weapon feared by all. When fired, the cannon releases a compressed beam of energy that wreaks destruction wherever it passes. Wizards have been using it for ages to bring ruin on their enemies, devastate whole landscapes, and wipe out and conquer non-wizarding beings.

And that was what exactly happened to Harry as dozens of large beams of a variety of different elemental damages from Acidic, Cold, Flame, Necrotic, Lightning, and so forth stuck him all at once.

Harry who was still a country bumpkin for all it was worth and still experience the wizarding world with all its wonders. Thinking that he could tank it with ease thanks to his scales, that was sadly the worst mistake he had ever made.

Letting out a long piercing cry of pain as the beams exploded against his draconic body, he felt dozens of different sensations everywhere that had one thing in command, PAIN!

Lashing out in pain and anger, Harry tail begin to whip around like a whip as it destroyed everything in its path and he started to tear at the battlements shredding men to pieces and crushing magic cannons which exploded spectacularly.

However the Chalet men did not seem to want to let up as the few remaining magic cannons fired at him and others missed him entirely and struck the keep leaving ruin in its wake.

Still, a few did strike him and he was able to put his wings up for defense, but he took on more damage and from his cries it was very painful indeed.

In between the interim of the magic cannons loading up to fire at him, Harry was about to try to finish up these men on the wall until he heard the thump of heavy paw fall and the beats of wings in the sky.

Turning his long serpentine neck to the east where the combined army was stationed, he could see figures coming over the rise. Then he saw them all, in the sky with gleaming armor that shined in the afternoon setting sun were Griffin and Hippogriff riders, and on the land were spitting Hellhounds lead by a great Cerberus.

The Potter and Black family Army have finally arrived.

Then as if to wake him up from his reverie and remind him where he was, a couple of beams of concentrated energy struck at him. They were less than the previous salvos with less men to operate them, and even less more magic cannons to fire, but it still caused some of his scales to crack and fall of with all the damage to took.

Acting more on instinct than anything as all the agony he suffered acted as a trigger, a deep red glow started to form along his chest and neck and then he let out a long bright red breath of flames, or more acutely a bout of Dragon flames.

Watching as the men on the wall burned and burned as they let their throats go horse with screams of agony, Harry finally had time to lick his wounds and collect himself.

The combined army of the two families faced no resistance at all as they basically walked up to the Keep and strolled in like they owned it. They easily put down anyone who dared to raise and arm against them, and for the others they huddled them up like cattle to do with what they wished later.

Before long the whole keep except for the Donjon was under their control. As for the Donjon, it was the last ditch resistance of House Chalet as finally Ser Gimbal had stepped up and begin to lead his last few remaining men.

However the man was very much outnumbered, outgun, and outclassed so it was a quick affair. Nevertheless, he did inconvenience us as he somehow got opened the pens of the Keythong, and all 200 of them even including some of the juvenile and hatchling Keythong poured out to attack us viciously.

Each and every one of them was under the Berserk Maddening potion so we were left with no choice but to put them down. It infuriated him to no end as the Griffin-kin beasts driven to madness had to be massacred on number, and his rage for Ser Gimbal grew magnitude. How could he use the beasts that his family honored to give him like this.

O, once he gets his hand on that power hungry bastard....

Still the Keythong did nothing to help the man, the Keythong were used by his family as attack dogs and vanguard scouts. They were good at savaging louse wizards and witches by packs, but other than that they stood nothing agist the more super Griffin-kin he brought nor the Hellhounds which proved to be more savage than them.

Soon, it was back to the Donjon which he took savage glee in destroying with his giant claws and razor sharp teeth. Before long the place was over run by his men, and was conquered by them. The last remaining forces were cleared out, and all the people that hid in the place were brought out including Ser Gimbal and his young wife and little daughter.

Slowly transforming back into his human form, he took in all the damage he received in the battle. There was a long bloody gash running along his abdomen which was where he received the brunt of the damage, but he could see that his Rapid Regeneration he got from the Phoniex was working overtime to heal it up.

Plus there were the elemental damages he received, even with the ridiculously high Magic Resistance he gained in his draconic form, there was a bunch of that elemental damage coursing through his body.

Ignoring it for the moment, he put on a strong face and held his head high like the conqueror he was. He could get Aunt Dromeda to heal it up later even if he would be facing her questions.

Walking up to the center of the courtyard where all the remaining soldiers were being tied up and the civilian folk were watched closely, Harry came to where Ser Gimbal was held to sword point by his lieutenant.

"Alex, stand down," he called out as he came to a stop in front of the man.

"Do you yield good ser?" he asked, giving the usual courtesy that nobles gave to each other even though he wanted to take the man's head right here and now.

"Why would I," he growled like a menacing wolf, but Harry just knew it was a last ditch effort to save himself, "after you took my keep by treachery and deceit?"

"Oh, please," he snorted, "don't tell me treachery and deceit after you were planning on rebellion against your rightful liege lord! By magic, you are considered the most dishonorable of the lot after my family has given you hearth and home!"

"Hearth and home," he repeated, "all you gave my sire was some dreary keep and some savage beast! And you come on as if you have given me the whole world!"

Rolling his eyes at him, Harry did not want to hear any more of his bullcrap, he and all his ancestors were a greedy lot. Not only were they raised beyond all common men and treated by his family well, here he is repaying the kindness with treachery. Wanting stuff that isn't his.

"Will you yield or do I have to just skip decorum and make you an unrecognizable burnt husk like your son?" he asked. He saw what happened to Gimbal jr. as he went up into flames along side the men he lead against him. His resistance was brave, but in the end just like he said- foolish. There is no way you can go up against the full might of a True Dragon!

Taking a deep gulp at his implied threat, he slowly nodded his head and spat out, "I yield."

"Good," Harry said with a nod of his head. "Now tell me who was your secret backer?" he cut to the heart of what he was looking for.

There was no Ser Gimbal had any means to pursue a war with his family. All he had to his name was this Keep, nothing more, nothing less. So where did he get the gold to fund all the equipment, training, and mercenaries?

Up his ass? Unlikely since he wasn't a rare Nugget Beetle.

From the goblins? Yea, they don't invest in fools like him.

So he must have had someone secretly supporting him to take down his family, and now the question was who?

Seeing him shut his mouth, Harry turned his gaze towards his young wife and daughter. "You know what," he said to no one in particular, "I think they would be a scrumptious meal in my dragon form."

"Couldn't agree more," Alex nodded his head enthusiastically. The man would follow along with everything he said without blinking an eye thanks to how fanatically loyal he was. You just don't get them like Alex.

Looking ghastly, the man really didn't know he was beating on him to care about them more than his own life. "I would have told you, if I could have you heartless monster. I am under an Unbreakable Vow not to t-tell.... who ... are."

"Well too bad," he said, "I guess I will just have to make a peace meal out you all since you are not worth anything to me if you can't even tell me WHO SUPPORTED YOU!"

"Since I am a dead man walking, I might as well bring him down with me," Ser Gimbal finally spoke up. "The man who wants to see that destruction of House Potter is..... Lord Tobias Nott of House Nott."

With that proclamation, clouds gathered overhead and they weren't regular clouds in the least bit. With a myriad of a rainbow hue, thunder rumbled over head and everyone watched aghast. Then suddenly a great big pillar of rainbow streak tore through the air and struck down at Ser Gimbal.

The last words he got out as he was obliterated to nothing but atoms and matter was, "I HOPE YOU TEAR AT EACH OTHER TO DEATH! HAHAHA!!!"

That should be a lesson to your children at home, never break an Unbreakable Vow, or else Magic itself will come after you!

\-----------------------

Magic Cannon: https://www.originalmagicart.store/products/fodder-cannon-print

Muggle Cannon: https://nihonkoku-shoukan.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Cannon


	74. Chapter 65: Vassals

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After the death of Ser Gimbal at the hands of Magic itself, Harry continued with the work of clearing this Keep out.

As for Lord Nott, he set him aside for now. Thanks to this infringement into his own personal matters, he had casus belli with his House, so he could basically wage war on him at any time, and it would be held up in the Wizengamot. But now wasn't the time to pursue it, his armies were still building up to the force they used to be, and they would need time to prepare for an all-out war with them.

So as much as it pained him, he had to leave be the man for now. But that didn't stop him from sending out spies to check out his enemy's estates and holding. Soon dozens of little Micro Griffins were flying out of the keep towards numerous directions.

After that, the question came up about what to do what all the people they capture. There were a lot of captured souls from battle- from the 600 mercenaries captured by Sirius on their way to the keep, which explained why they took so long to arrive.

All of them put down their weapons when they saw the overwhelming force and surrounded to face his judgment, just like any sane hireling would.

He thought about what to do with them; on the one hand, they took his rebellion vassal's money, but on the other hand, they made his conquest of the place a lot easier when they fleed. It was a tough choice, but what decided for him, in the end, was the mercenary codes.

They were compelled to offer up their wands, armor, equipment, and mounts to him, which they also needed to either pay out recompense him with serve time to him.

Metting the mercenary captain, Harry decided to give them generous terms by returning their wands and equipment to them and buying out their serves for the whole year, for a very reduced price of course. The man looked very happy with the term, and so was he since he would need the extra men to wage war with the Notts very soon.

The mercenary captain also recommended his brother with glowing remarks who lead 400 men, so in the end, he totaled out a 1,000 men for service the whole year.

After that it was time to deal with the civilian folks of the keep- from the cooks, cleaners, servants, entertainers, gardeners, blacksmith, hunters, apprentices, and so forth. For them, he decided to take them into his own household with the promise of double wages to ease any hurt feeling.

His estates were a bit lonely and very much empty, yes there were plenty of House-elves underfoot taking care of properties, but he wouldn't deny that it could use some livening up. He knew that they used to be Ser Gimbal's folk which he basically forced him to murder himself, but they were just common folk who didn't have any words to say if their master decided to rebel or not.

So with that, he decided to pass them on to Tobry, his ever helpful little steward who just arrived with the fanfare of the victory going on.

Then it was the troop, for the recruits most of them made it through the battle with only a few having some sort of injure. Really those injuries were more from their wild panic than anything else.

He sort of felt bad for the whole lot of them, most were made up of baby faced boys and girls who looked to be recent Hogwarts or some other magical school graduate.

Harry decided to incorporate them into his army, they were always looking for more fresh recruits, and he was sure that Commander would shape them up into real men and women. Of course, he would have the old hand keep an eye on them to make sure there aren't any bad apples who want to cause trouble, but other than that, he felt safe enough to take them in.

Naturally, he could not forget about his own adoptive father, so he had the recruits divided up and sent half to the Griffin Fort and the other half to the Black Fort.

Finally, he had to deal with the loyal men of house Chalet. There was a few of them reminding as many of being lost on the battlements and some more in the Donjon that tried to make a last stand. He knew that he could not let them go or even take them into his fold, sooner or later they would be causing him trouble as they tried to avenge their lord.

However at the same time, he really didn't want to massacre 186 men, battle was one thing and on the field either you dead or your enemy did, but now that they were captured and bound, he just couldn't force himself to murder them in cold blood.

Say what you will about him, but he had boundaries that he never wanted to cross. He did not want to become the next Voldermort, a mad man hell bent on world domination. Or Dumbledore manipulating ever one from the shadow.

However, the answer soon appeared to him in the form of the mountain range behind the Keep. It wasn't a regular old mountain filled with stone and stubby vegetation, but of precious magical metals, rare magical gemstones, valuable crystals used in enchantments, and large quantities of magical minerals. This was why his family gave the Chalet this land, but since they wanted to pursue his family riches instead of their own he would gladly take it back.

He would need the hard labor, and with 10 years of back breaking work in those mines he planned to open up, it would soften them up perfectly and break their will of revenge.

With that out of the way, he came to the last issue at hand; what to do with Lady Chalet and her little daughter.

Just as he was mulling over those thoughts, it was as if someone read his mind and the woman herself walked into the room which previously used to be Ser Gimbal, but he had made into his own during his stay here.

"Lady Chalet?" he said as he got up on the richly furnished chair; he really would have look into bringing it with him. It fit just about perfectly on his behind.

"I am no lady anymore. You saw to that, my lord. Call me Nia, please," she said with a bow.

"How did you get in?" he asked with a hint of suspicion, looking for a knife or a hidden wand. You never know how women would act sometimes.

"Your guards let me through after a thorough check," she added as she figured out his thoughts.

"A lot good they are," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, they knew what they were doing," she answered with a smile that really brought out her beauty as she slowly sauntered over to him with a bit of sway in her hips. Then very slowly, she begin to run her fingers along his chest and whispered, "They were giving you your conquer's right."

Then suddenly she was out of the one piece dress she was wearing and he noticed she had nothing underneath it. Without a word, she begin to kiss him, at first hesitant then slowly much more sensual.

It most cases, Harry would have already been waging war with her as he returned the kiss, but today he pushed her back. Not only was he surprised with his action, so was she.

"My lord," she whispered as he felt her tremble in his grasp, "do you not want me."

"No, it is not that," he answered with a shake of his head, "it is just that I won't take advantage of you," he answered stiffly. Harry would be the first to accept that he was liberal with who he slept with, he did after all have sex with another man's wife, his own teacher, his cousin, and the list went on. But that does not mean he would stoop so low as to take advantage of a fearful and terrified woman.

Finally, unable to hold it back, the woman broke down, "What is to happen to my daughter and me?"

"Nothing," Harry replied as he felt really bad. It was like he was the villain here.

"I will even take her in as my ward, give her a private education, make sure she heads off to Hogwarts when she reaches 11, and I would even sponsor her apprenticeship if she choices that path or the Cloak Tower as well. Plus, I will even find her a good match with a respectable man with deep pockets and good lineage."

"Really?" she asked as she looked up at him with so much hope in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered with a soft smile as he used his thumb to wipe at her tears, "and I would never separate the two of you."

Leaning into his hand, she softly whispered, "then I thank you, my lord," looking up at him then as she pressed her body up against him, "let me repay you for all the good gracious you have shown me."

Laughing out loud, Harry pushed her back a bit, "I am not against a tumble in the sheets, but you are not of solid mind now. Maybe," he whispered to her, "after you settle in my castle and you still want to repay me. I wouldn't mind at all."

\------------------------------------

Once Nia was sent back to her chambers to spend time with her daughter, he could see that the day was already nearing to an end. All that organizing and making decisions really wasted a bunch of his time, but now however it was his men's time to celebrate.

Already he had the cooks prepare a large feast for the soldiers who bravely charged into battle for him. And he had some of the caskets brought up from Ser Gimbal private wine cellars and cracked it open for the men.

Plus to really cement his show of graduated he had 10 silver Sickle given to each soldier, 10 gold Galleons to each officer, and 100 Galleons to his superior officers.

With the men's pocket filled and wine freely flowing, the celebration were soon in perfect order. He even made sure to add the keep people into the liveliness, plus the recruits to ease them up and show them they were now part of his people.

Sitting at a high table alongside many of his close aids and friends, Harry simply smiled all day and gave nods here and there, and that seem to satisfy everyone.

Before long he was playing drinking games with Sirius, and then soon he was totally wasted and Remus was the victory of all the matches, you just can never compete with a werewolf's tolerance, they have a whole lot of that.

Walking up the next morning, Harry had the biggest head spitting headache of his life, thankfully he knew the perfect spell to fix it and after a dozen tries he finally was able to cast it and his mind was at ease.

What could he say, Magic was just that fucking awesome!

Looking at the Keep he could only see a few guards he set up to watch the Chalet men were the only ones still remaining on their feet.

This would just be unacceptable, he needed this place in order before his vassals that he summoned arrived!

Rousing up the men, he cast about the Hangover cure spell and received plenty of gracious nods and quickly thought it to even more people to cast around. He really had to thank one of his debauchery ancestors who found this to be a good spell to put in the family grimoire, it really did save you so much time instead of failing miserably at making the hangover cure potion and having it explode in your face.

With hangover cured, this place was quickly put to orderly matter, and after that he had the men break their fast before his guests arrived.

Then before long with a bunch of fanfare the first of his vassals came, Lord Bott the Barons of Corsham.

In total his family had 9 vassal, now of which one was destroyed by him so 8. Of those 8 only three of them were marked by the goblins of Gringotts as paying their tributes over these last couple years, the others.... well let's just say they have been reminisce.

Lord Bott was one of his steadfast supports and with how quick he came instead of dillydallying like others, he was clearly happy to swear his oaths to him.

As the man traveled through the front gates of what used to be Chalet keep, Harry stood on the front steps of the courtyard to greet him and so were a 100 men seated on Hippogriffs in neat rows and 10 Griffin riders flanking him on either side.

He had everyone else return to their respected posts especially the Black Host, that was a hand he did not want to play openly yet. So best to keep it close to his heart for now.

Stepping out of the carriage, he was greeted to the sight of strong jawed man who reminded him of a school mate, Terry Boot

"Oh-hohoho," the man chuckled deeply once he laid eyes on him, "my lord," he said with a polite lord.

"Lord Bott," Harry said, "it is wonderful to meet you."

"Same, same," the man nodded his head.

Just them more people arrived, and from their devices, Lord Bott was able to voice, "It looks like Ser Ryan and Ser Eddie have arrived."

Coming to greet him was a tall dark skinned wizard, Ser Ryan of House Cole, and a lean lanky man- Ser Eddie of House Dehoff. They were the other two knights that reminded loyal to his house in their time of trouble.

Greeting them politely and chatting up with them for a bit, another group arrived.

Baron Kerry of House Fraser a plump man with beady eyes well known for his gluttonous appetite. Behind him was his toady more loyal to the Baron than to his rightful lord, a tall thin man by the name of Bret of House Porter a Knightly House.

After that came a short enigmatic man, Ser Watts of House Spencer who was a fanatic Light follower and followed Dumbledore's dogma perfectly.

Then it was a pudgy man, Ser Gray of House Pearce with a quiet nature, Harry was still unsure of his master.

Last but not least was a tall dark haired man with sharp piercing eyes, Ser Myles of House Rogers. Harry did not know how to feel about him, the goblins did show he did pay his tributes sporadically for whatever reason.

Once everyone was here, he lead them up to Ser Gimbal's solar room, where they begin their gathering.

"I believe you all know why I called you here?" Harry begin.

"Let me say, my lord, I would be happy to renew my oaths to you," Lord Boot happy answered. to which Ser Cole and Dehoff nodded their head.

"I thank you," Harry nodded his head.

"Where is Ser Gimbal if I may ask, my lord," Baron Kerry changed the subject as he peered around looking for the man. "This is his Keep so why isn't he present."

"Oh Ser Gimbal," Harry said innocently, then he tossed a pouch in the middle of the table as some ash spilled out. "That's all that is left of him," he said with a shrug.

Looking surprised which seem to be a first on his calm cool face, Ser Gray asked, "He is dead."

"Yes," Harry stated as if he was discussing the weather not the death of a man, "he had this pesky thing in his mind called rebellion, so I had to get rid of it, if you catch my meaning."

"You murdered a man of noble birth?" Baron Kerry asked with surprise that was slowly being overwhelmed by affront.

"It was my right like any lord," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What am I suppose to give him a pat on the back and a smile?"

"Ser Gimbal was a man of virtue and honor, to be killed off with no trial or mercy," Ser Watts wrinkled his nose acting all high and righteous with himself.

Snorting right in his face, Harry let out a barking laugh, "virtuous and honorable you say. Man, you must have such low standards, Ser Watts, or they have fallen greatly. A man who planned to rebellion against his rightful lord that has given him hearth and home, you call good? Come on then, stealing from a child then must be the epitome of all virtuousness in your books."

Looking anger at his remarks, Ser Bret was quick to the chase to speak up, "It doesn't matter, a man of such good stranding should not and can not be killed off at the whim of your fancy."

"Are you telling me who to do my job, Ser Bret?" Harry asked in a level tone, but the pure deadlyness behind it wasn't hidden in the least bit.

"No," he hesitantly replied, looking unsure of himself with his eyes boring into him.

"Good," Harry said, "now that we are all in agreement, I would like my oaths!"

"These things can not be rushed my lord," Baron Kerry spoke up, "there will need to be many celebrations and exchange of gifts before any of that."

Staring at him Harry knew he wanted to delay the oath as far back as he could, the oath was no simple thing. In actually it was an Unbreakable Vow that really prevented them from doing the same thing that Ser Gimbal just did.

With the coming of each new head of the house, the oath needed to be sworn to them personally, so that why the old power hungry man was able to begin a rebellion. No one was here to keep him in line for years.

"The oaths will be sworn now, or else I would take it that you don't want to be my vassal," Harry simply stated, sticking to his guns. He gave them no room to remover as he brought them here to where one of their own was struck down, and if they did not want to have the same faith they had no choice but to swear their oaths.

"I will not do so," Ser Bret foolishly declared acting as a mouth piece for Baron Kerry of course to see if he would bend.

"Okay," Harry said, "then from here on out you are no longer my vassal, and all properties and debts given will be taken away."

Then under their watchful eye, he called up Lieutenant Alex with his Mirror Phone, "Yes, please have the Griffin Cohort move in on Ser Berts lands and have them seize it."

Looking at Ser Berts aghast faces, he smiled at him, "Oh, did you want to see a live stream?" he asked innocently as he turned the phone around and have him watch as the First Cohort over ran the clearly unprepared forces he had.

Then he watched as his wife, mistress, and children were brought out, and just then he ended the call.

"Now, who else would love to leave, huh? Do we have anyone? Any goers?"


	75. Chapter 66: Griffin Perch

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Soon he got all his 7 remaining vassals to swear their oaths' of fealty as they each knelt before him and kissed his Lordship ring- swearing obedient in all things and so forth.

Ser Berts on the other hand disgraceful was sent out of his new Keep with no land or titles to his name. He did want to behead him on the spot, but he would be seen as a brutal tyrant if he did, and images was everything for a noble.

In some circles, that kind of visage would be well respected like in Voldy's camp. But in the Light camp, it wasn't really taken that well.

Anyways he really didn't care one wit for the man, there really wasn't much damage he do against him with no lands, titles, source of income, or men to fight for him.

What Harry was more focused on was his newly sworn in vassals. He released a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding back. Really, he only had two Cohorts on hand, and if they all decided to simultaneously mutiny against him he would be hard pressed to put them all down.

He really only had the Griffin and Hippogriff cohort and posted them at his most troublesome vassals, namely Ser Berts and his true master Baron Kerry. He knew he could count on those two to cause him trouble, so he was prepared.

Other than that, he only counted for the others to remain in line if he had an example of one. Which was very precarious and counted on a whole lot of luck on his side.

It was only thanks to the fact that he was able to fib them all and hoodwink them into thinking that he had a fully armed and ready Legion on hand that they started to have second thoughts of defying him.

Nevertheless, in the end his plan worked out, and everyone was lining up to kiss his ass.

Still, he could see some weren't too happy about being forced into swearing unbreakable vows to him, and he really didn't make any friends with them with his power play.

But he really didn't give to fucks. All he wanted was for them to be in line, so he didn't have to worry about some knifing him in the back or starting trouble in his own backyard.

Still he had to keep in mind an unbreakable vow wasn't absolute. Yes, they wouldn't be able to resist him completely now that he had them sworn to him and they would have to follow his commands to a degree, but still...

They could find someway in disobeying him; like for example delay their tribute, second guess his orders, be a pain in the ass, and so forth.

Setting that aside for now, Harry turned to the men that occupied the room at large, "Now, that all that is out of the way. I had the cooks prepare a small feast in honor of you all. If you would sup with me, then we may discuss things over a meal."

Bobbing their head in general agreement, a servant came to lead them to the great hall which was now lined with his family banners instead of Ser Gimbal's devices which have been struck down at his orders.

Most of his vassals took notice of it, and Ser Watts asked with a stern gaze, "So are you reabsorbing Ser Gimbal's assets, my lord?" he added the last part begrudgingly.

"Yes," Harry replied frankly, "I plan to rename this place, Griffin Perch. A good place to station some Hippogriff riders, and I also plan to open up mines in the mountain behind this keep. Sadly it seems like House Chalet did not take advantage of what they were given by my great-grandsire. So, it would seem fit that my house does now."

"Doesn't your house have more than enough estates and holdings, my old?" Baron Kerry asked with a scowl. The jealously was clearly evident on his face, if he could have it his way then he would have been the one owning this keep and taking its riches from the mountain.

"Does my lord perhaps think that I shouldn't control this keep after by right of conquest I took this land back into my family's holding, mmm?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone, daring the man to contradict him.

"No, no, my lord," he hastily replied, taking on a more bootlicking tone, "I am just saying you should raise up a new vassal instead of bothering yourself with the management of such an insignificant place."

Harry had to give it to the man, he really knew how to change up his tone when the time called for it. I anything that's what really made him dangerous, pretending to be your friend and looking out for your best of interest while he schemed your downfall.

Taking his seat at the head of the table, already names were arranged and set up, and the seating arrangement told who was his closest and favorite vassal. On his right taking the seat of honor was Baron Bott of course then to his left were Ser Ryan and Ser Eddie. The others were further along the line.

Turning to look at Baron Kerry who was much further down, and even had some knight seated further up the line than him which was a clear insult to his rank. He asked, "So who might you have risen up Baron Kerry?"

"Oh, I have many people that you could look over, my lord. Mayhaps my cousin Arnold. He is a loyal and steadfast man."

Chuckling to himself deep down inside, he thought, 'you mean loyal and steadfast to you!'

"I also could recommend some good men to hold this keep, my lord," Ser Gray quietly added.

Shaking his head to himself, Harry thought to himself, 'why was it the most treacherous and disloyal men were asking for rewards! Did they think they could pass through whatever they wanted?'

"Well at the moment I am not looking to raise up new vassal," Harry answered respectfully as he took a sip of the wine that the server poured for each of them. "You lot are already enough for me." What he really meant to say was that they were already a pain in the ass. Why would he add more to the mix.

"Do you plan to do the same Ser Berts land?" Ser Myles asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, I heard his land have some pretty good hunting grounds. I will need it to feed my every growing pens of Griffin beasts," he answered leaving the threat hanging over all their head and making them wonder how many legionaries he truly had. "So I will just rename it as the Griffin alight!"

"Now then," Harry continued as the food was brought out and set before them, "there must be a reaccounting. I believe there has been some reminisce over the tributes during the past few years that there has been no active lord, hmmm?"

"You aren't really saying that we entrust our gold to the goblins, my lord?" Ser Watts asked with disgust. You would think a man so close to the light would have better opinions of goblins and magical beings in general. But he was just the same as the Dark Side in their ways.

"Yes, yes, who knows those goblins might have cheated us of our wealth," Baron Kerry wholeheartedly agreed as he tore into his meal.

"Well, you can pay them to me," Harry smiled brightly at them, "you don't think I would cheat you do you?"

"Of course not, you are a noble and esteemed lord," Ser Watts nodded his head, not even deigning to think that his lord would ever cheat them.

"Good," Harry nodded his head, "and don't forget to add your late fees into the mix," he added as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Late fees?" Baron Kerry as his mouth was hanging a bit.

"Well of course," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing, "this tribute is behind by over a decade so the late fees have build up quite a bit."

"This is unheard of," Ser Watts bristled as did the lord who had tributes owned to him.

"So is a vassal not paying his tribute for years on end, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought, they imagined that they could get away with it. Is that true?" he asked as he turned to face them.

Seeing how uncomfortable they were as some of them were sweating buckets, he grinned savagely, "If so, then that would mean they are usurping my authority! If that is the case, then...."

"That is far from the truth, my lord. There is no need for rash action. We will gladly pay our tributes and.... the late fees," Baron Kerry hastily nodded his head even though it pained him greatly, to which the others were in total agreement with him.

"Excellent," he said with a nod as if they were in total accordance with him all along. "Now for those who have been paying their tribute. I believe rewards are in order," he said as he turned to Baron Boot, Ser Ryan, and Ser Eddie.

He needed to make a show of example that those who were loyal to him and his family- were rewarded ample, and those who weren't... well they could look to Ser Gimbal who was dead and Ser Berts who was disgracefully sent along his way.

"Baron Boot," he called out first, "for your honorable exemplary during these trying years of my house, I shall name you Director of Mirror Phone Inc." he declared to the open surprise of the man. He just like everyone at the table knew how lucrative his family's new line of business is, and to be named head of the company, now that would be a very respectable position that promised thousands if not tens of thousand Galleons in pay each month.

Harry thought of giving him a share of the company, but he wanted that to be kept in his family. So he did the next best thing for him, and anyways he was too busy with a bunch of other stuff and would need someone to run the day to day operations. He has been making Tobry and his account managers do it, but as they have gotten piled with more and more tasks he figured he need someone to take on the job in an official capacity, plus grow it as well.

"I thank you, my lord," the man bowed deeply as he could feel the emotion in his tone, "I promise I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't," he nodded his head. "Now for you Ser Ryan, and Ser Eddie," he said as he turned his gaze to the two knights on his left.

"I will be easing the armed limit on you both, and expect you to raise 250 swords each for me by the year's end. I will give you the gold, wands, armor, and anything else you would need," he reassured them so that they wouldn't have to worry too much about the toil on their lands.

"But... but... but," Baron Kerry stammered out as even the other lords looked surprised. "You would be going against the Royal armed limit Decree."

"Technically I won't be," Harry pointed out, "since they are my vassals, I have higher authority over them than a long dead King. So if I allow them to have a force equal to a Baron, then that's on me."

The armed limit that his Baron was talking about was a restriction of how many soldiers each house could have, a Knights can have 100 men, a Barons can have 250 men, Viscounts can have 500 men, Counts can have 1,000 men, Earls can have 5,000 men, Marquis can have 10,000 men, Dukes can have 25,000 men, Arch-Duke can have 50,000 men, the King or Queen can have as many men as they want by generally their standing army is 100,000 men.

This was a limit that King Arthur put on a long time ago, but ever since his death everyone has been ignoring it since there was no authority really to enforce it. Still it is something that Lords with vassal impose on them so that they don't get unruly with them and have rebellious thoughts.

Yes, a house could put together more men from their household guards or staff like House Chalet who could call upon 3 Centuries at most(150 men) if the times call for it or his house which had an extra 1,250 as assistance besides their 5,000 strong Legion.

"We take you, Lord Potter," the two men bowed their heads.

"Think nothing of it," Harry said, this was perfect for him anyways. If his more loyal vassal had more men then things would be in his favored. Plus he would have more man to call upon when he wars with Voldermort and his minion.

His house used to have 9 vassal, 2 Barons which could call 250 respectfully and 7 knights that could call 100. So in total 1,200 extra men on hand for times of war. But now that he struck down two Knighly houses it was down to 1,000 with this small allowance he brought it back up to 1,300.

So a perfect deal all around for him.

"Ser Myles, I would like to set up a meeting with you later," Harry declared, he wanted to know more about the man's unusual situation. There seem to be more than what met the eye with him.

With that, the discussions carried on as he rouses up his loyal vassals and suppressed his traitorous ones. All around a great meal, but for some the most horrible one of their lives.

\----------------------------------------------------

After concluding his gathering with his vassals, Harry continued with his work of setting everything in the Keep in order. Then he saw to the dwarves that came to check up on the prospects of the mountain to which he found had it had no name so he figured he might as well name it Griffin Ridge.

Once he saw to the dwarves and got extorted an exuberant by them, he finally arrived back at the family manor.

It really has been a few trying days, with the trails then the party which okay he had to admit was thrilling. But then he had the attack which he found out was done by his own vassal at the behest of another Great House. After that, it was war and he still had the wounds to prove his clash.

Even though he dreaded calling Aunt Dromeda over, he still did need to see to his wounds. Within the hour she was here alongside Tonks who just came out of work as well.

He was surprised with how understanding she was as he reluctantly went into detail about the battle he went into. He guessed she was after all a daughter of House Black no matter if she was disowned.

However Tonks was not that understanding, you would think that an Auror that was in deadly conflicts every day would understand and accept what his duties as Lord entitled.

But to fair elemental damage coursing through his body as it ripped and tore at him while his healing factor he gained from the phoenix worked over time in fixing it up.

Once he was cured after swallowing so many foul tasing potions and being administered with dozens of spells, he was called cured.

"Alright," Aunt Dromeda said, "make sure you are not in the front lines dear. That job should be left to your men, or better yet, my cousin. Where was he even, when you were getting blasted with Magic Cannons?!"

"It's alright I am pretty difficult to put down in my Great Black Wyrm form."

"Difficult, but not impossible," Tonks clarified with a severe and unsmiling look.

"Okay, I guess you are right?" he rolled his eyes.

"Alright I better be heading out," she said as an alert appeared in her Mirror Phone, "there is an emergency at St Mungo's Hospital."

"I will be staying here and make sure he gets to bed" Tonks called out.

Nodding her head, the older witch headed out the fireplace, then Tonk's steely eyes were back on him there were the stormy grey of her house. "I don't even know what to say," she begin in a shout, "to put yourself in such a dangerous situation. What were you even thin-....."

She tried to say but he interrupted her with a kiss, and soon she too was reciprocating once she got over her initial surprise.

Then soon she remembered that she was angry at him and broke off the kiss as she pushed him back, "What?" Harry asked with hand to either side as she glared at him.

"I missed you dearly," he whispered close to her in a husky tone.

"I missed you too," she said with a sigh, "but that's not what we were talking about. We are talking about your foolhardiness! Do you know how worried I got when I say you like that?"

"Okay, I am sorry for doing that to you," he stated as he became more serious and lanced his fingers with hers. Then with a grin, he added, "and next time I will make sure to invite you. Is that cool with you?"

"Why have I fallen for you," she asked herself, but he could see she was interested in the prospect of that. He really could use her skills and experience, it not every day you got an Auror training your men and leading them.

If there is one thing they exceed at is one on one fights.

"Now can we get back to what we were doing?" he asked, "I believe my lips and you're were enthusiastically locked with each other."

"Fine," she said as she tried to feign dead beat, but as her lips locked against his, he could see how excited and hungry she was.


	76. Chapter 67: Relaxation(R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Taking their intense make out session upstairs to his room, along the way they couldn't help it as they tore at each other clothing and tossed them off to the side.

Finally, when they did walk into his richly furnished room, they were naked as their own name day.

Picking her up and tossing her to his bed to the squeals and laugher of her voice, Harry grinned over and joined the plucky witch on the bed.

This time she took the initiative as she crawled over to him on her hands and feet and begin to kiss him.

Enjoying the kiss for a deep long while as they lashed tongues together and exchanged saliva. Finally Tonks broke off, he could feel the pink haired Auror's eyes on him, her gaze roaming over his body up and down, seeing the way she bite her lips he could see she liked what she saw.

Before long however, her focus came to his big hard cock hanging like a horse, "Mmm, it looks like someone's got a bit of a hard on! Is that because of little ole me, Harry? Did I get you all worked up and in a heat?"

Growl playfully as he loved putting on the big bad wolf act but to honest he was, Harry laid back on the pillows like a king and beckoned the pick haired witch over.

Tonks did as commanded as she looking up at him or more specifically his shaft with a hungry eyes and slightly parted lips, breathing shallowly as he rubbed his shaft all over her face.

"I want you to do me a favor," he whispered to her, "Suck it."

The pink haired girl simply nodded, so far gone already as she inhaled his scent that she didn't even comment on the humiliating and degrading order he sent her. The only response he got from her was a far off, "Mm-hmm," as she focused on the task at hand.

Tonks fingers curled around the base of his big thick prick and her lips pressing down along his hot throbbing length as she pecks at it, peppering his member with kisses back and forth before finally coming to a stop. Then without a word Tonks took his, her own cousin's, shaft in her mouth and eagerly began to bob her head up and down on his member.

Harry's girth spread the young woman's lips wide as she struggled to accommodate him, but beyond putting a hand in her head, the wizard did not direct her or interfere with her enthusiastic blowjob at all. Instead, he simply took a moment to enjoy the view of the slutty young witch sucking his cock.

A smile spread across the young lord's face and Harry let out a grunt as Nymphadora did something with her tongue that she'd never shown him before. Harry didn't know how but the plucky witch some how stretched her tongue out way beyond human proportions and wrapped around his cock thrice! THRICE for god's sake.

Then he remembered what Tonks was or more accurately her rare ability Metamorphmagus. He felt like smacking himself over the head, how could he forget that very useful ability.

Nevertheless he had to give it to the minx, she sure did love to play her games, with her tongue wrapped around him in like a serpent- it felt like she was really getting every single inch of his length.

Letting out a sigh, Harry turned his attention back down to the pink haired Auror currently going to town on his cock. Harry realized he was going to cum soon, and as soon as his eyes met hers Tonks somehow knew that too.

Redoubled her pace as she bobbed in and out faster and faster, forcing his shaft down her throat and choking and gagging on his length. Tonk then goes a step further, unable to quite help herself. Opening her mouth even wider, the Metamorphmagus takes Harry's dick into her mouth the whole way, sliding it right down her throat, swallowing and forcing herself to take it all in until she's outright deep throating his cock right then and there.

A groan left Harry's lips and his hand in her short hair suddenly gripping down harder. No one really ever took his own length into his mouth, sure all the women he slept with made an effort, but only she now had this record.

It must be thanks to her Metamorphmagus ability as she stretched and widened her throat to encompass all of his tool.

Nevertheless, he does nothing on his end, allowing Tonks to finish him off as she liked.

Realizing that his release was eminent, the pink haired witch got a particularly mischievous twinkle in her eye. When the time finally came as his balls churned and Harry felt his release rapidly approaching, he was surprised when the young witch pulled back abruptly, letting his cock pop free of her lips and stroking him the rest of the way to completion.

Her goal became obvious a moment later when she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, pointing his member right at her face. Suddenly, he was firing and his cum shot painted her face white. Tonks made sure to reangle it a bit downwards as he unloaded even more cum on her, allowing a copious amount of white hot seed to coat her chest and belly as well.

At the same time, the pink haired witch swallowed what little had landed in her open mouth, before closing her lips around his member again and sucking the last remnants of his release from it as she cleaned his cock with her tongue.

As soon as she's finished up, Tonks leaned back and stares wide eyed at his dick, still hard.

Beneath his rock hard prick, his balls swing heavily still filled even more cum. Unable to help herself, Tonks reached out and gently groped his swinging testicles, massaging them real well while she leaned back in giving his cock a few more appreciative slurps for good measure as well.

Finally it was time for the main course, and even Tonks knew it as she moaned, "Harry put it inside me. I want to feel it now!" Then leaning forward in invitation as she hitched her hips up to back it up with the warm dripping sensation of her opening.

Harry didn't need to be told twice nodded as he rolled his hips forward so that his entire crown pushed inside of Tonk's pussy.

Then without further ado, Harry shove his hard cock up her sopping wet, ready and waiting cunt in one smooth motion.

A moment later, he was inside of her and as Tonks' tight passage clenched down around his cock, a groan tore its way free out both of their mouth.

Tonks quickly covered his lips with her own, snogging the hell out of him as Harry began the real work of thrusting in and out of her ready and waiting cunt.

Impaled on his cock as she was, Tonks wasn't going anywhere as Harry pistoned in and out of her, but it was clear that the pink haired witch didn't want to go anywhere as she used her control over her body to rhythmically tighten her pussy around his shaft and locked her ankles together behind him at the same time.

She was stuck to him like glue, and won't be leaving any time soon unless she got what she came her for.

"Fuck! Yes, Harry fuck me!" the pink haired witch shouted as she moaned out loud, breaking the kiss for a moment.

The pounding that Harry gave his cousin was long and hard and the plucky young woman loved every moment of it.

Finally he sent her right over the edge and she came and she came hard as an involuntary orgasm escaped her.

The Auror let out a loud scream and to make it worse Harry was inside of her and all Tonks could do was cry out joyously as he filled her up with his cock. Her eyes begin to roll back in her head as the orgasm shook her and she did her best to grab at him to hold on tight against the tidal wave assaulting her.

Her pussy juices coated Harry's already thrusting cock and made his passage deep inside of her all the easier as the massive length her longtime best friend was sporting went all the way up to the entrance of her womb before being stymied by her cervix.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…"

Tonks wanted to say more than just his name as the powerful wizard plowed her senseless right there on his bed, but in her insenced state that was all she really could do.

"Aren't you a fucking slutty little Auror!" Harry declared with a grin.

Tonks just moaned louder, her pussy tightening around his pistoning member as he plowed her, showing her appreciation at the dirty talk.

She moaned his name over and over again, shaking her head back and forth, maybe to clear her head or most likely she did not know what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Harry seemed almost like a starved animal as he thrust away into her with savage furosity. He was so beastly in his movements, not at all slow or sensual or gentle.

The pink haired Auror's head continued to lull back, exposing her smooth creamy flesh to Harry's hungry gaze as he continued to fuck her all the much harder. Licking his lips, the young lord found his eyes drawn down to Tonks' perfect pert tits, jiggling with each bounce on his member and right in front of him.

Unable to help himself, Harry's hands eventually settling on her tits where he groped and kneaded her sensitive mammaries. Tonks moaned as Harry turned what her breasts into an instrument. His fingers felt like magic on her tits and he was working them in and out of her flesh in all the right places, all while pistoning into her cunt again and again.

It felt like he knew her body better than she did and she melted back into the bed and all resistance had fled from her naked form as she lay under Harry with her legs spread wide and her pussy filled with his prick.

"Yes Harry… YES… Fuck me. FUCK me real hard!" Tonks shouted out loud as the second orgasm assaulted her body in the day.

"Oh, I will, little whore. Oh, I will! Don't you worry yourself. Daddy will take care of you," Harry grinned down at her as he took great pleaser in seeing the state he put her in. It really did something to a man's ego once he saw how well he fucked a woman as she couldn't get enough of his cock.

As they fucked in the middle of his bed, the pink haired witch bouncing up and down on his throbbing hard prick beneath the water, Harry focused all of his attention on her tits.

Lavishing all of his praise and attention on the absolutely perfect melons, the wizard suckled and licked and nibbled to his heart's content while Tonks was quickly brought to another loud, vocal climax by the young wizard's ministrations.

Realizing that he was reaching his next peak as well, Harry grunted and groaned as he railing into his hot pink haired Auror.

"Gonna cum…" he grunted out, giving her an heads up like any gentlemen would.

"Do it...." was all that she was able to get out as Harry could see she was on the last leg of her journey.

Her words were all he needed to tip over the edge and before Tonks could even finish what she was saying he was filling her up, his white hot seed painting her insides. Harry quite thoroughly creampies the Auror as his sticky, white ejaculate thoroughly painting her inner walls and filling her to the brim.

For a long moment, the room is filled with nothing but the sound of heavy panting, as chests heave up and down and the two lovers catch their breath. Eventually though, Harry is the first to collect himself and speak.

"Are you ready for some more?"

"More?" she asked in surprise, unbelieving.

"Tonks, we aren't quite so done yet. Not by a long shot at all," he smiled wickedly.

And then his hands were on her hips and the plucky pink haired witch found herself flipped over onto her back in short order.

Then he had her pinned down underneath him, and was made to lay prone by him as his heavy body rested on her.

Harry's hands were immediately on her ass, kneading and groping the sensitive butt flesh as Tonks moaned involuntarily, looking back over her shoulder with some concern.

Deep down she knew what was coming, besides the fear on her face there was also hint of anticipation and excitement.

A moment later Harry plopped his still hard cock down between her ass cheeks and began to slide in and out of her big fat bubble butt.

A moment later, instead of the expected hard cock Tonks felt the tip of a wand instead. Her eyes widened as she looked back and saw Harry bringing his wand to bear on her small little whole.

"Don't worry," Harry said feeling her worry, "I am not trying to blow your ass off." Soon he began to cast cleaning charms on her poor asshole. Tonks let out a yelp as cold water cleaned out and loosened her bowels and she shivered.

Then, without warning, he stuck his cock right up her asshole and Tonks let out a squeal as he began to inch into her tight back door right on the spot.

Tonks' eyes went wide as a owl asHarry fed inch after inch of his huge schlong into her back door. His cock slowly but surely disappeared inside until finally the pink haired witch could felt his crotch pressed up against her ass and knew that somehow, Harry had managed to get all of that amazing shaft inside of her.

"A-ah f-fuck Harry… dear Merlin it's so deep…"

That provoked a laugh out of Harry as he slowly began to thrust into her, his massive member pulled out and then pushed in as he slowly picked up the pace. And soon Harry was pounding away at her tight little butthole so hard and so fast that Tonks couldn't even tell when he was inside of her or wasn't.

Harry fucked her real hard and long as he went to town on her ass

By this point, Tonks was moaning like a wanton whore as he jackhammering into her asshole, pounding her bubble butt with the force of a freight train.

Lying prone like she was caused Harry to spread her ass cheeks wide so he could get himself deeper inside of her. Harry was like a machine and Tonks felt like she was going to cross-eyed from the pleasure overload he was forcing on her.

At the same time, Harry chose that moment to lean forward and murmur in her ear while his mouth nibbling on her ear and then suckling at her neck.

"I love you Tonks. And I always will love you. I'm happy you are here with me so that I could show you that!"

"I-I love you too Harry!" she answered as she came!


	77. Chapter 68: Dueling Club

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was good to be back in these old and very familiar castle walls, he had been gone for only a week, but it felt like a whole eternity to him!

Harry greeted all his acquaintances and friends, who were all happy to see him back in their own different ways. Plus he had the sad encounter with his enemies and hated rivals, more sad for them really than him as they looked like nothing more than yapping monkeys.

Classes were back in session after the weekend that the students had to themselves. So just like any Monday that started off the week, the hallways were packed with students making their way thru and fro going to their classes, clubs, activities, and so forth.

The jam wasn't really helped by Peeves who took great enjoyment in tossing about water balloons at the students.

Regardless it was looking like a great week for him as he didn't have any Snape to deal with and only teachers that exalted him to the top and those he could stare at all day long and who knows what else they could do.

However he recalled that he did have his lessons instead with Dumbledore himself, so that was a real bummer. Who knows what the old man could uncover with his close proximity to him. But he set that aside for now, he would deal with the issue as it came up.

What Harry did notice as he made his way through the hallways of the castle were posters plastered everywhere. Tearing one of them down. he read it to himself; Dueling Club Reopened!

It would seem Professor Flitwick bite the snare, reading the notice sheet, he saw that it would be opened for next week with 2nd through 7th year students allowed in. Continuing to peer at the post, he read that Professor Flitwick would be leading the club along side the other house heads such as Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Sprout, and the new head of Slytherin Professor Vector.

Finally, he understood the underlying excitement and chitter throughout the whole school, Dueling Club was back in session! Unlike last time with an idiotic fraud and a cold blooded tormentor leading the group this time we had competent teachers to lead things.

Some how word also got around that the short little man was a Master Duellist and then went on to become a Dueling Champion. And for the first time the students treated the half-goblin with something besides respect that he was accorded as a Professor, Awe!

Onc Harry saw the notice even he was excited and couldn't wait for the day to arrive. He wondered how the little man would structure his class and what he would be teaching, what he would have them do, and so forth.

From throughout the hallways, to the classrooms, the Great Hall, outside, and nearly everywhere else students and even staff members were discussing this latest news. Coming down for breakfast, he could see that Dumbledore wasn't too happy about the prospect of his students learning to fight and duel.

The man was the embodiment of peace and harmony all that bullshit that got his students killed when they went out to the real world. The wizarding world wasn't a peaceful paradise in these ancient stone walls you might think that, but it was far from the truth.

There was danger at every corner with Dark Lords rising up ever so often, magical beasts that terrorize the countryside once in a while, magical beings that hold no love for wizards in general, monsters that preyed on the weak, dangerous artifacts that get loose, and so much more the list just goes on all day.

Students here at Hogwarts aren't really taught how to defend themselves anymore; ever since the old man took over as Headmaster. Yes, a bunch of spells are cramped into their head, but that does not mean you instantly know who to use it to good effect in a fight.

He wondered how the little man was able to force through the idea of reopening the dueling club, he was pretty sure it was a tough sell. Though on the other hand, he did fracture a pretty wide split between the Professors and Dumbledore, one of his better works if he must say.

So who knows, they might be going ahead on their own volition as a united front.

Nevertheless, the week couldn't have gone any slower for him. Excitement built each day as the day of the dueling club reopening approached.

However before that, he had one thing to deal with, his private lessons with Professor Dumbledore.

Walking to the old man's office instead of going to his double potions as he usually would have on Friday. He greeted the gargoyles out front and walked into the grand and magnificent circular office.

The first thing he noticed was that the old man wasn't in.

He did see a cauldron simmering on top of the claw-footed desk with a potion book opened up to a certain page, but other than that no old man.

What he did take notice of was the beautiful flaming red bird perched on a lovely wooden stand. It gazed at him with a tilted head, "Hello," Harry hesitantly greeted the bird.

All the bird did was stare at him without saying a word, shrugging his shoulders he knew there was nothing he could really do. A phoenix was a legendary creature, Master of Fire, a equal to Dragons and Royal Gryphon in might.

Walking up to the desk, he saw a note left by the old foggy in his cursive handwriting.

It seems like the old man was off to the International Confederation of Wizards all the way in India. So he wouldn't be back for quite a while, but he did lay out his lessons plans for the month so he could carry it out on his own.

Reading the note, he remembered the trouble he brought for the old bastard as his abuse came to light and the hand he had in it. It was clear that the committee was discussing if he should remain as Supreme Mugwump after the allegations he faced.

Harry couldn't help it as a smile split his face, more trouble for the old meddling bastard meant more joy for him. Anyways, he could use this time period that he had, to put his act together and come up with a plan of action to not get discovered by him and his sinister plans for him.

Looking at the potions assigned for him to brew, he saw it was one of the potions that Aunt Dromeda had him working on during the summer.

So in a matter of less than an hour, he was done with his potion and set it aside for the old man to look over when he came back.

Looking at the hour from his Mirror Phone, he still saw that he had plenty of time, noted the countless magical objects ranging from the most mundane and simple and to the very powerful once again during his first visit. Plus the shelves filled with endless tones on a variety of subjects on magic.

Harry couldn't help it as some drool slipped through the corner of his mouth to which he quickly wiped away. There was no one here after all to stop him, and he was surprised at the lack of wards put on the shelves once he looked at it through Magic Sight.

Giving Fawkes a weak smile, he asked him, "You aren't going to tell anyone if I skim through some book, huh?"

Finally, he got a reaction from the bird as he got a telepathic message, "who knows....." it said in a majestic and awe inspiring voice that shook his mind. "Maybe if you have some treats, I could look the other way."

Looking stunned for a long time, his mind finally asked itself, 'did I just get extorted by a bird?' Dully reaching into his Lordship ring, he pulled out some treats he held on hand for his Griffin creatures, "Would this do?" he asked.

Leaning in close, it took a sniff at it then took a tentative bite and let out a happy trill, after that it swallowed the snack whole. Then giving him an appreciative nod, it pointed to the shelves with its wing allowing him to go at it.

Shaking his head to himself, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the unforeseen situation he found himself in, but he just took it in strides as he picked up the first book from the shelf.

He had to admit, the old man really did have a neat collection, there were some pretty rare pieces of magic here and there, plus some rare secret knowledge.

Soon, Harry was relaxing back on a bean bag he summoned and enjoying his evening as he perused over some books. Among pleasant evenings, it really was amongst one of his best.

\-----------------------------------------

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Neville as he meet him in the Gryffindor common room, "First meeting

tonight!"

"Alright," the growing boy answered, he didn't really like the prospects of fighting, but with the Heads of houses leading the club it wouldn't be as dangerous or dull as the other dueling club during their second year.

Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was eight o'clock that Monday a week since he returned back to school, "we will be late if we do not pick up speed," he stated. The only people in the common room were first years, they all looked sullen that they would be missing out on such a fun and exciting activity.

"It's not fair, Harry," Dennis Creevey whined to him along side some other first year Gryffindors as he tried to exit out of the portrait that acted as their house's door. "You have to talk to Professor Flitwick, or Professor McGonagall. We all promise to behave, and listen to what they say."

Looking down at the little boy, he wondered if he was ever that small, smiling at him, he asked, "What spell do you know, Dennis?"

"I know the Levitation Charm, Lumos Charm, Unlocking Charm, and I taught myself the Tripping Jinx," he answered as his chest puffed up.

"What about you guys?" he asked the other little kiddies and the basically listed off 4 or 5 spells they learned over the last month.

"Well," he said once they were finished trying to upstage each other to put themselves in a better light before him. "I lost count of how many spells I learned a long time ago, but if I had to make an estimate, I would say around 250.

What about you, Neville?" he asked the shy boy.

"Same," he answered, "maybe a little bit less at 200."

"So," Harry said as he saw the look of awe on all their little faces. "It won't be fair if you guys participated in the club. You all have a lot to learn, and a long way to go. So study up this year, and next year you might give some of your seniors a run for their money."

Ruffling Dennis and getting up from the kneeling position he was in, Harry waved them a goodbye and headed out with Neville.

"You really got a way with children," Neville noted as they walked down the emptying out hallways, everyone seem to be heading to the Great Hall which had been freed up as the Dueling Club area.

"Well I imagine myself as fatherly material," he joked as they finally reached the Great Hall.

"I wonder what they would be teaching us?" Neville pondered out loud as they edged into the chattering crowd of students looking excited for the meeting to begin.

Silencing down as the four heads of house walked into the hall and onto the stage set up, everyone was as still as rabbits and on their best behavior.

Professor Flitwick was the first to speak up as he stepped before them, "I am glad to see such a great gathering. It seems like the whole school is here," he chuckled.

Looking around, Harry could see he was right, thousands of bodies cramped up against each other as there was a really good showing.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore believes that students shouldn't turn to violence, but I and as do my colleges, believe that a wizard or witch should be able to defend themselves and those he loves and cares for, and take up his or her wands in a time of need. I myself have done so on countless occasions — for the war, to intolerant bigots. So this little dueling club is to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves or your friends or families, or even to fight for your ideas!

Before anything, I believe that introduction are in order. You all might know me, but let me tell you a little bit more of myself. In my younger days, I went on to compete in many tournaments and have gone on to rise in the ranks until I proceeded to become a Master Duellist. And in my hay day, I became the National Duelling Champion of Magical Great Britain!"

Immediately a round of applause went up and of course, he heard the twins whooping and cheering the loudest.

"Thank, thank," the short little man said as he waved his hand to settle them down.

"Let me introduce my esteem colleague," he said as he went on to usher them forth and each gave a curt nod or a cheerful smile.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector are very competent witches so you do best to listen to them and follow their instructions. Now, Professor McGonagall agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. So that you can have a clear understanding of what a true Master could do. If you could all please take a step back," he said as he waved them back with his hand.

Doing as told, Professor Sprout and Professor Vector stood to either side of the long grand stage, they both nodded their head at each other and begin to put up a powerful shimmering shield that separated the students from the battle that was about to begin.

"What closely what I do first," the little man instructed as the two Great Wizard and Witch turned to face each other on opposite ends of the stage and bowed.

"Before you begin to honorably duel another opponent you must first bow in respect. Now, since this is a friendly duel there will be no deadly spells or area effect ones. Neither of us will be aiming to kill. It will be single-target spells, and whoever drops their wand first or surrenders loses!"

"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells!"

"One ��� two — three —"

Then without a word, the duel was off, at first Harry was able to keep up like everyone else, but soon the fight picked up speed. Spells flung around in the air, and each person was able to counter act it with ease. Then as if they were finished warming up and done testing each other, they went on the offensive.

When he saw they really went into town against each other, Harry really meant it. Spells were being fired of faster than guns as the duel was only a light show now to the students watching, even Harry was having difficulty following what was happening.

It was the most spectacular and amazing thing he had ever seen. His eyes darted back and forth until he felt like he had a headache, if he fought then forgetting matching them at all, he would be squashed over head like an insect.

This, this was the level of Masters! True authorities in their respected field.

Then slowing down, they both ceased fire and bowed to each other. Professor Sprout and Professor Vector who had to shields up let them down, which was a really smart thing to do in the first place, because if one of those spells landed on the student body they would be finished.

"Now then," Professor Flitwick spoke up as he turned to face everyone who was god smacked into silence and stillness. "that is what Masters could do. I am sure that you all will one day reach that level of skill and ability," he falsely advertised.

Most wouldn't really even become Experts who are top specialists and pros. But still that left everyone excited and hungry to advance. He wouldn't lie that even he was affected by that small little demonstration.

He was pumped to try out his dueling club, and see what he would learn from the short little man.


	78. Chapter 69: Tournament Arc Pt.1

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then," Professor Flitwick spoke up as he turned to face everyone who was god smacked into silence and stillness. "that is what Masters could do. I am sure that you all will one day reach that level of skill and ability," he falsely advertised.

Most wouldn't really even become Experts who are top specialists and pros. But still that left everyone excited and hungry to advance. He wouldn't lie that even he was affected by that small little demonstration.

He was pumped to try out his dueling club, and see what he would learn from the short little man.

"Before we begin," Professor Flitwick said, "I must first assess your skill levels and abilities. Plus," he added with a grin, "we must find out who is the very best of the best! So today, you shall all get a taste of the grueling and exciting Dueling Tournament."

At his announcement, excitement chatter when up all around, as students were thrilled at the prospect of competing in an actual Tournament for the first time in their lives.

Even Harry perked up once he heard what the little man declared, this would be very interesting indeed. He did wonder how he compared to his school mates, and at what level he was competing in.

Now, however, this was his chance to see how good he had gotten over the summer.

"This Tournament would be great for my colleague and me as we can divide everyone up into groups of their respective abilities of beginner, intermediate, and advanced thanks to the ranking they achieve and the aptitude they show."

"If I could get a raise of wands for those who want to participate?" Professor Sprout asked. "it's alright if you do not want to participate. Your wishes are respected here, and you can remain as well."

Barely anyone stopped from raising their wands into the air, doing the same as well. Harry turned and saw that Neville had his hand down and twitching at his side. "Hey, what's wrong, Neville?" he asked in confusion, wondering why the boy wasn't swept in the excitement and joining in.

"It's exactly as I thought," the shy Gryffindor answered, "we going to have to fight and struggle against each other, and then a spell might hit us accidentally, or...." he went off as he listed off all that could go ghastly wrong.

"Hey, hey," Harry said, "this time we don't have Snape or Lockhart that leading everything. Nothing will go wrong under Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector's watchful eyes.

"Yeah, but...." he tried to argue, "I am no good in a fight. I will just embarrass myself, and make myself out to be a joke.

"Look at everyone," Harry said as he indicated the whole student body, "most of them never real for got into a wizarding duel, Ever. Do you think they would be better than you? To be honest I think you would be a cut above a lot of people with the training you got from your uncle."

Then giving him a pat on the back, he reassured him, "Come on, Neville, have a bit of confidence in yourself. I am sure you would be surprised with what you can accomplish if you have a positive outlook and a bit of reassurance."

"I don't know...." he mumbled as he looked more nervous with the prospect of putting more confidence in himself than anything else.

"Well if you don't have the confidence then I would for you," he said as he telekinetically raised up his hand for him.

Looking surprised and very astonished with his display of wandless magic, Harry grinned at him as Professor Sprout said, "Alright, is that all?! Good!"

Out of the blue, the most surprising and amazing thing appeared, the jolly witch raised up her wand up, and in the air above everyone's head, a tournament bracket board appeared. It had all the people who wanted to participate in the tournament.

"Now to create the field," Professor McGonagall said as she waved her wand about or a bit and did an even more interesting piece of magic. Suddenly the Great Hall slowly begin to transform, where they used to be tables and long chairs lining the wall now there was a wide open field with stages set up all about.

Stands appeared with a podium at the center, the tournament bracket board took center up above in the air where they used to be a start sky. Wizard lights floated above, lighting up the place and everyone was dropped among the stands while the Professors took center at the podium.

Looking around with his jaw hanging, Harry just couldn't believe what happened but it would seem like Professor McGonagall transformed the Great Hall into a large open tournament arena right before their very eyes!

"Now then," Professor Flitwick shouted as he must have cast an amplifying charm as his voice boomed all around, "let the Tournament begin!"

"Before we do, though," he said, waving his hand to calm the complaints being shouted, especially from the twins; those two jokers were always the loudest in everything. "I must say this again for all your eyes, so listen up. Since this is a friendly duel, there will be no deadly spells or area effect ones. Neither of you will be aiming to kill each other. It will be single-target spells, and whoever drops their wand first or surrenders loses! Plus, I must add in the spirit of fairness, no family spells."

Hearing a bunch of groans and shouts of injustice come out of the lips of many purebloods, Harry could understand their feelings. Most of his spells now that could really produce some damage and good effects were his Potter and Black family spells.

Sadly most powerful spells were kept within family grimoires, so really what's out there in public and you can learn in school is mediocre at best. Useful, yes, since you learn a lot of the basics here, but still not the best of the best.

"Now, now, settle down," the little man said, and once he got all the naysayers to settle down he continued, "If anyone breaks these simple rules they will immediately be disqualified from the Tournament and this Club as well. I won't stand for students who do not follow instructions and do whatever they wish. Dueling is a noble and sacred art which is very important as well, but it is dangerous as well. One spell that misfires or hit a vital spot might put someone's life in danger, so I will not have unruly people in the mix.

"Is that understood," he shouted, showing more teeth than he ever had.

"Yes, Professor," everyone shouted as they were swept in the mix of sternness from the man.

"Good," he said as he stepped back.

Taking over for him, Professor Vector called out, "May Group 1 to 40 set up to the battle stages," she said as she indicated to the open fields.

Turning to look at the bracket board Harry saw he was in Group 214 thus in the sixth bout of duels against someone by the name of Micah Cox. Taking in a seat since he had time before his duel, Harry closely watched the fights looking for any worthy opponent he might run into.

Most of the fights were quick and sloppy which only lasted barely a few moments. It would seem that most students all of the sudden drew blank when they were told to go at it with their wands against each other. But he saw that there were a few that were competent enough and knew what they were about and how to handle themselves in a one on one combat situation.

In the first round, he saw Daphne handle her opponent with practice ease as she made it look like child's work taking down someone her senior by a year.

Then he watched Blaise Zabini who for the first time he had seen him got ride of his lazed personality and gave his battle some amount of focus.

He also saw Lavender Brown battle it out with Millicent Bulstrode- a Slytherin in the same year as them. She was a dark haired witch with chocolate brown eyes, clear smooth skin, round face, snub nose, and haughty aristocratic features denoting of course her pureblooded statues. She also stood at 5 ft 8 inches with glossy lips, a round, chubby figure, a nice fat asss he noted, and the biggest racks he had ever seen.

She really gave Lavender a run for her money as those enormous boobs could envelop any man. However just as she was cow breasted, she was also carried with her the same attitude as one. Just like any other obnoxious pureblood Slytherin, she sneered down on everyone and saw them as nothing more than dirt.

Looking at their duel as they tore into each other and let out screams, he couldn't deny that he wasn't a bit fearful. Women could be very terrifying when they are going at each other throats!

Turning to something more tame, he saw George Weasley take the win with the cheers and whoops from his brother, Fred on the stands. Katie Bell, his fellow Gryffindor Quidditch team member move on up the brackets as well.

Then the round started to taper off as duels were concluded with clear victors and losers appeared.

Once everything was concluded Professor Vector who was acting as referee and scorekeeper called forth the second round. This time he saw more people with better control of themselves as they all seem to learn something for the first rounders.

He saw Hermione win against a Hufflepuff boy in the same year as them, what she did not have in skill or experience in dueling she sure as hell made it up with knowledge and wit.

Then there was Susan Bones who was a real badass he noted on the stage, it seem like she had the same amount of incredible skills that her aunt Amelia Bones the celebrated Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had and was a near and upcoming runner.

Harry also watched closely two people who showed great skill, and knew he had to watch out for such as Cedric Diggory a sixth year Hufflepuff that lead his house's Quidditch team. Plus Roger Davies a Ravenclaw who was also the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and played as a Chaser.

They were really good, and he knew he would have some difficultly taking them down if he wasn't careful.

Then it was time for the third round, this round was a total joke, were the second round had some competent people this one was made up of jokers.

For example, Harry nearly broke down into laughter when he saw Ron being given a hard time by a freaking second year. The little boy was more monkey than man as he jumped around the battle stage giving Ron who was a foot taller and several pounds heavier, a run for his money.

Then there was Draco was being stood at equal footing with the so-called mud blood he looked down on. A boy in Ravenclaw in the same year as them who he really didn't know was duking it out with him, and from how furious the arrogant prick looked like he just couldn't believe it.

And of course, he couldn't forget about the twins as Fred really put on a spectacular show against Gregory Goyle who he kept on tripping up to the vast amusement of everyone. Really that was the first time that someone in this Tournament surrendered in shame.

Then it was round four, and Neville was stepping up to the plank, giving him a comforting pat on the back, he wished him the best of luck and saw him off.

He also saw Cho Chang head forth, and he was surprised with how good she was. He always imagined her a bit more girly, but she truly proved that wrong as she took down the arrogant sixth year who also thought the same.

There was also Angelina Johnson in this round, who was the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she handled herself pretty well.

And they weren't all, he saw Fay Dunbar, Sally Smith, and many more people participate.

Then for the fifth round, it was more of a chance for younger students to shine as he saw Luna Lovegood beat her opponent with a range mix of unusual spells. Plus he could have sworn that somehow she saw all those spells coming at her before they even left her opponent's wand.

Then he saw Ginny give herself a really good showing as she revealed she was much better than her extra weight of a brother. She really put her agility to good use, and mixed in her twin brothers prank spells really well into her duel as she won against her opponent.

Plus he even took note of Daphne's younger sister Astoria Greengrass who was in the same year as Ginny and Luna in Slytherin House. Unlike her sister who was a frosty glacier, she was much more spirited with dark brown hair, emerald green eyes that shined with mischief, the same supple smooth skin as her sis, a lithe energetic figure, full lips, dainty nose, high prominent cheekbones, and arched eyebrow.

Finally, the sixth round was called forth by and he stepped forward to the arena, Professor Vector and he walked up to dueling stage number 7.

Stepping up to the spot, he watched his opponent also step forward, he was a very bulky kid without the best looks around in 6th year, and in Slytherin from the black and green colors he had on.

Facing him with a cruel grin, the bully chuckled darkly, "So if it isn't Harry Potter. I just can't believe my luck that I get to duel you. I am so going to enjoy messing up that pretty face of yours!"

"Oh, really," Harry chuckled as he showed all his teeth, "are you sure, you aren't the one whose face is going to get messed up, or should I say some more," he laughed wickedly.

The boy, Micah what-ever, he really didn't care for his name since he to be honest he would be forgetting it by the end of the day, face twisted up as rage clouded his face. "I will make sure you won't be leaving the hospital bed for quite a while," he growled menacingly.

"We will see about that," he grinned, not losing his cool, unlike him, who looked more ready to charge at him like a bull than fight him magically.

"Ready?" Professor Vector asked over one, receiving nods, or just quite acknowledge as everyone prepared in their own way. "Then bow to your opponent," she said as everyone followed her instruction.

"One — two — three — DUEL!!!" she shouted, to which spells light up the sky.

There were small shields put up on each individual dueling arena that absorbed any damage, so no spell interfered with other people's duels or caused havoc in the stands. The Professors had a very close eye on everything, and for anyone that dared to break the rules they were immediately disqualified and kicked out.

Plus, they made sure to interfere if things when out of and or students were in danger, and thanks to their precautions no student was injured so far.

Since Harry had much, much faster reflects he was able to get off his first spell as he just wanted to finish this up on the spot. Shouting an Expelliarmus spell to try to disarm his opponent, he had to give the boy credit as he put up some sort of defense.

Still, though Harry had the initiative so he chained his spell up with a Petrificus Totalus which complimented the Expelliarmus very well to capture criminals and have them tied up like bow tie gifts.

This time he wasn't able to put up a good defense, and his body locked up against itself as he went rigid before him. Harry could see the surprise and shock, but when he saw his grinning face, he knew it was not over.

Flinging a Bombarda at him, the spell exploded spectacularly right under the big Slytherin feet, which sent him flying up into the air.

Not stopping there, he used an Accio charm to summon him towards him, and he came hurtling towards him just like he wanted.

Following it up, he transformed his wand into a cricket bat, then getting into a professional stance as if he was playing the game. He battered up in his spot, and when he came within his striking zone, he smacked him right in the face, and he collapsed bonelessly right before him.

Standing over him smile broadly at him, he joked, "You're out!"

With that, he walked out of the arena and saw that his name advanced up the board. There was silence throughout some parts of the stands as the people watching his duel were hushed into silence at his quick, effective, and brutal fight.

When he walked past Septima, she gave him a look which said it all, "Really?"

"What," he shrugged his shoulders, "he needed to be taught a lesson don't mess with me, or else....." he said, leaving the threat hanging.

He knew how snakes operated, with one thing, Fear! It's what they used to keep others in line, and amusingly it was what kept them in line.

This sent a clear message to them; he was not to be messed with because a new and improved Harry was back in school!

\-------------------------------------

You know I had to do this, come on, Tournament Arc!!!

Plus here is Millicent Bulstrode art: http://rebloggy.com/post/harry-potter-draco-malfoy-gregory-goyle-pansy-parkinson-woop-woop-blaise-zabini/131911359533

And Astoria Greengrass art: https://thosebizzareserpents.tumblr.com/post/164997964799/fashions-fade-style-is-eternal-sisters-daphne


	79. Chapter 70: Tournament Arc Pt.2

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Once the first preliminary circuit was over and half the competition was cut done, the second circuit began.

This time competition was much rougher as all the poor duelists were taken out, and people who were left were adequate enough to understand what they were doing and could handle themselves very well in a duel.

Harry watched as his friends and school mates struggle with their battle as the fight prolonged duels against tougher opponents. He saw that they all won in one form or another but it was clearly by the scruff of their teeth. Of course, there were some who this was still a walk in the park, like Daphne who still did not break a sweat as she took down her opponent, or Susan who finished her enemy with practice ease.

They were each badasses in the literal sense of the word, and knew he had to be careful with them or they might get the surprise on him. Still though, he couldn't deny he would love them to duel it out, now that would be a battle for the ages.

Plus he also took notice of more of his enemies, there was Theodore Nott who was trouncing his poor opponent a Gryfindor fifth year with total ease and humiliation. He noted that unlike Draco who was a prancing fool that liked to strut around everywhere, he was much more colder and heartless. Which made him all the more dangerous in his opinion, you could easily deal with a fool that you could see from a mile off, but someone that hides himself and plans things out, is a much more deadly enemy.

Sadly this was how Hogwarts was, children bring with them their parents and family's hatred and misconception to school. He guessed, really this was just how the world worked. An endless cycle of violence and revenge that gets carried around generation after generation.

Harry also took note of more of his allies, he spotted Terry Boot a Ravenclaw in the same year as him, but more than that one of his vassals. They never really were on a speaking basis since House divides at Hogwarts is just that big, but he really did want to meet the son of his most loyal and steadfast vassal.

For his second battle, he faced off against a Hufflepuff in the same year as him, Harry didn't know his name thanks to how many students there were in the whole school. Nevertheless, that didn't mean he didn't show him the respect accorded to him, since he didn't poke the bear in the metaphorical sense and was a good sport, Harry was obliging if you could say.

Taking it easy on him while making sure not too humiliating him, Harry humored him for a while as he defended himself against all those spells flying at him flawlessly, he then decided to finally finish things up with two quick spells that took him off guard and concluded the duel.

"Good duel," Harry said with a small smile as he walked over to the boy and shook his hand companionly.

"Thanks," he answered with a good lucky smile as he returned the gesture without any hurt feels. "You really are that skilled, huh? Everyone just thought that your first match was a fluke, but now I could see that's far from the treat."

"Well that's me," Harry said as he waved his hands to either side causally. Harry knew the Slytherin would do anything to put himself in a better light and not make himself look weak and pathetic, even telling lies right through his teeth.

But why did he care, he would just prove them all wrong with his abilities, and make them swallow their words.

"Next time don't expect such an easy victory," the Hufflepuff chuckled good naturedly.

Nodding his head, Harry promised he would see him any time of the dueling arena, and promised to give him any advice or pointers he wanted. With that, they walked away amicably and back to their seats.

After the second circuit was done, it was time for the third one. This time it wasn't mostly strangers that everyone had to face. No, it was time to face close friends and family.

Since the groups were so small now, people were running into those they knew and cared about.

He saw the twins who had to face each other in one round, and just as he expected in a mellow dramatic fashion they both took each other at the same time. All Professor Flitwick could was shake his head as a wry grin split his face, still Professor Vector didn't take any nonsense and disqualified them.

He also saw that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who won by the skin on her teeth against Millicent Bulstrode, have to face each other. And he noticed with the way that Parvati Patil tripped herself up on purpose to give her best friend the win that it was done deliberately, and Lavender seem to know that as well with how indignant she looked.

Still it was her win thanks to her friend conceding the match, and there was nothing she could do against it.

Plus there was also Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who were in the same year and in the same house, Gryfindor, as him, or should he saw Ron's new idiotic friends. They both had to duel it out and with the way they went at it against each other, you would have thought they were hated enemies as they held nothing back and clearly wanted to bring each other down.

Soon it was his turn to head forth, and looking across from him he saw that he would be facing his newly made friend, Tracey Davis.

"Well, this is awkward," Harry chuckled. This wasn't what he needed right now, his bond with the grey eyed witch was new and fresh, and he sure as hell did not want it to be strained with this right now.

And Harry knew neither of them would give up here. They both would give it their all, he wanted to go for the top spot and claim number one, and he was sure Tracey sure as hell did not want to stop in the third circuit.

So he really didn't know if any hard feelings would develop, which was no go for him, how could he turn a woman, especially one of such beauty against himself.

Using his glib tongue to good effect, "Well, since I am a man who thinks all should be treated equally whether they be men or women. So, I am sorry to say, but I can not just concede the match to you out of courtesy. Thus, let the best of us win this duel."

Staying silent, Harry got a certain distinct air of coldness from her which perplexed him for a moment. However soon Septima called the beginning of the match before he could even ask what was wrong or get to the bottom of it.

This time, Tracey was able to get the first spell of in all the matches he has been in and take the initiative. However, Harry easily blocked the spell with his wand and redirected it towards the shield the enveloped them which quickly absorbed it.

Studying her with his watchful eyes, Tracey let loose all her fury on him as she unleashed a tidal wave of spells. Harry just blocked them all with ease, and fired back no spell at her.

She took notice of that and growled, "Why aren't you fighting back? Where was that equal nonsense you were sprouting, huh? Was it all bullshit? Do you think you need to be considerate of me?"

Not answering her question, he turned the table and asked one of his as he danced around some spells the flew at him, "What happened between us? Why are you so angry with me?"

Women, he just couldn't understand them. One moment she was pleasant company, and now here she was unleashing her fury upon him.

"FIGHT BACK!" she shouted like a dragon ready to swallow him whole.

"Is it about me taking your spot as Daphne's partner?" Harry wondered out loud, not paying attention to how spitting wrathful she was. "Okay, for that I am sorry," he apologized, "but isn't this reaction uncalled for?" he then asked.

Looking even more piqued at the mention of the name, Tracey growled angrily, "Don't YOU dare say her name. I do not know why but he have duped her. All she could think about is you..." she said as she turned her angry and somewhat hurt eyes on to him.

"Thank you," Harry said as he puffed his chest up a bit, "I guess I do have that effect on woman, and to see it work on one such as the Ice princess herself. I got to say, I really am at the top of my skills," he bragged as he didn't notice the fury increasing Tracey's eyes.

"You degenerate," she shouted as she tossed a very nasty curse at him.

Harry once again effortlessly blocked it, and studied the grey eyed witch with his head tilted to the side. "Wait," he commanded as he held his hand up for her to pause to which she complained since she really had no choice at all considering the full body binding curse he had her under.

"You love her too," he whispered so that only the two of them could hear, however that was unnecessary since all that everyone could do was watch the duels and not hear what was being said between oppents. Plus the shielding spell prevented any interference from going on so that people could try to cheat, which included listening spells designed to hear from far away.

"What? NO," she quickly denied, and he knew right away she was lying. However, he still had to give it to her as she quickly got over her shock and a slight bit of fear, and thought quick on her feet as she came up with a plausible excuse.

"All I am doing is looking after my best friend's interest, and making sure that immoral people do not get close to her," she added as she gave him a pointed stare.

"Yeah, I get friends looking out for each other," Harry said with a playful grin, "but I can tell when someone has too much vested interest in their companion's love life. And you my friend, are one of those people."

"That's not true," she said as she somehow got out of his body binding curse and fired a spell at him.

"Hahaha," laughing out loud as he dodged around her spells, he cast a Glacius spell underneath her feet as ice formed on the ground, and with how distracted she was and how disoriented her mind was she tripped and spell. Then Harry effortlessly summoned her wand to his hand and grabbed it from the air, concluding the match and taking his victory.

Walking over to her with a grin on his face as she looked a bit dazed with her fall, he whispered to her in a low tone, "I tell you what. If you want to get more closer to our Ice Princess and I mean beyond just friends like right now. Come meet me after the Tournament is done."

With that, Hary walked away, leaving her a bit stunned on the ground and with his final parting words to keep her company.

\-----------------------------------

After that, the matches picked up as he faced one contestant after the other like an endless wave. The number of reviling competition kept on dropping as person after person got eliminated and the winners moved on to keep on fighting more duels.

There were some real highlights here and there, with opponent really putting on a grand show.

For example Pansy Parkinson vs Hermione Granger!

Now that was an amazing fight! Pansy Parkinson was a black haired witch which were straight and barely reached her neck, with beautiful amethyst colored eyes that her family was known for. Sharp nose, high cheekbones, full red lips, smooth silky skin, long delicate fingers that of course never saw any work. She stood 5 foot 11 inches with a slim, coltish figure.

However what ruined her great beauty that could rival the most beautiful of girls in the whole school, was that she was a total Royal Bitch!

She had all the imperial snobbish of a pureblood, and since she was from a very powerful family she looked down at everyone as servants and slaves. And she was a total nightmare to her enemies as she knew plenty of dark spells to make their life a living hell.

Plus, he knew she was really crazy for Draco, but the idiot couldn't see beyond himself, so he really didn't notice.

Right now, she and Hermione were going at it like two titans. Pansy might have a higher and better education than Hermione, but what the brown witch had was dedication and so much effort that he was surprised she was able to match her.

The match might have gone down for the ages if there wasn't more great fight.

Then there was Theodore Nott vs Blaise Zabini!

Daphne Greengrass vs Susan Bones!

Ron Weasley vs Draco Malfoy!

Katie Bell vs Cho Chang!

Ginny Weasley vs Luna Lovegood!

Neville Longbottom vs Seamus Finnigan!

And so many more exciting battles!

This Tournament was really the collmulation of all the talents and skills that everyone had as they brought everything out and held no bargains back.

Plus everyone seem to be having a great time!

Dueling was blood sports to wizards, it was the highest form of entertainment, and at the same time the most sacred and honored thing as well.

Everyone cheered wildly whether they be muggle-born, purebloods, or half-bloods like him as they watched on the fights with great fervor. Harry guessed it was in wizarding-kind as a whole, the love of dueling something that broke all barriers and surpassed all classes!

As the competition got cut down less and less, and the weaker people were culled out, only the best of the best were left. Thus the fights were the most spectacular thing ever as powerful magics got thrown around, breathtaking displays of powers were shown, and ingenious tactics were used.

Unexpectedly the house-elves showed up as they brought with them all kinds of snacks and handed them off to students. Harry could see the twins patting themselves on the back and congratulating themselves for the brilliant idea as they munched on popcorn.

Shaking his head, Harry wondered how life would have been without the twins in it, it sure as hell would have been less amusing and much more dull that's for sure.

The teachers said nothing since they too joined in, even Professor McGonagall who was the most sternness couldn't help it as she took some Dragon Roasted Nuts and Skewered Fire Lizard.

During his duels, even Harry had to be careful and take his matches seriously.

In magical fights, just one spell that slipped through your defense could end you. Of course, more powerful wizards would not allow that as they had much better reflects, strength, tactics, spells, and magic reserves.

But still, the point remains, if you weren't careful and remained arrogant someone might get the jump on you. Harry learned that lesson well as he underestimated a third year girl a junior of his by one year in his house by name of Romilda Vane.

She seem to be some super fan of his, as he was pretty sure she tried to snare him in some love spells. She really was too crazy about having him in love with her, she didn't stop at all and had him on the defense for a while.

As the fight drew to a close and the battles thinned out, only four more people including him were left in the Tournament.

"Alright," Professor Flitwick called out, "let's have a small break to catch our breaths before we proceed to the semi-finals!"

Looking around at the final three opponents he had left, his eyes meet Matteo Travers a seventh year Slytherin. And Harry had to say the boy looked like total Snape junior, if he hadn't known better what a dickless wad Snape was, he would have thought that this was his love child or clone or something along those lines.

Looking over at his other opponent Cedric Diggory a sixth year Hufflepuff. He was a total pretty boy, who had a bunch of Hufflepuff gushing over him and cheering him on.

Then there was finally Roger Davies another sixth year who was in Ravenclaw. He was clearly one of those so-called Ravenclaw intellectuals who thought they knew it all and was smarter than everyone since they were ravens!

He hated to admit it, but each house had their own share of poor supplement that represented a bad side of their house.

Still though, the raven did at least show that he had good head on his shoulder since he had it all the way to the semi finals.

Then of course there was him, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Great Balck Wyrm, conqueror of Griffin Perch and Griffin Alight, Voldermorts & Dumbledore's Bane, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, and the list of titles just went on and on!

But what mattered most, was that he was here to take the championship, and claim the number 1 spot!

\--------------------------

Pansy Parkinson: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/411797959678884464/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/587790188848043239/

Romilda Vane: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/681028774873717353/


	80. Chapter 71: Tournament Arc Pt.3

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was truly like magic itself designed if for the four semi-finalists to be from each respective house.

Him for Gryffindor!

Roger for Ravenclaw!

Cedric for Hufflepuff!

Matteo for Slytherin!

"You got this, Harry," Neville who was seated right next to him patted him on the back.

"Watch out for them, okay?" Hermoine who was on his right noted with a ting of worry in her tone. Smiling at her, and giving her a reassuring grin, "Don't worry, I can handle myself and got this totally in the bag."

"Don't get over your head," she sternly warned, "I will admit you very good and have gone beyond my wildest imagination. I really don't know what your uncle," she said, clearly indicating Sirius, "put you through, but it has worked. But that does not mean you should be pig headed," she wagged her finger at him to which he step back as he held his hand out to either side.

"You are so close to winning this to toss it away with foolish arrogance!" the bushy haired witch stated.

"So you think I will win?" he asked with an obnoxious grin.

Giving him a glare in answer, she spun her head around with a snort.

"You know I like a man with self confidence and reassurance," Lavender Brown purred from right behind him.

"You totally got this in the bag," Parvati Patil reassured him as she kneaded his shoulders. "Go show them what you got, tiger!"

"Compared to you, and your pre awesomeness and handsomeness, they are nothing but insects for you to squish," some one whispered right next to him. Turning around to find the one person he would have loved to avoid, Harry faced Romilda Vane his crazed super fan that idolized him to no end. She had a sweet smile on her face, and you would assume nothing from her, but in their little duel, he learned that was far from the truth.

"Romilda," he said with a nod of acknowledgment towards her as he also made sure to watch her closely so that she didn't try to snare him with anything.

"Hey," she answered back, and he could have sworn he seen her shiver with excitement at his acknowledgment of her. It must be the highest honor for her in her mind.

"Harry clearly doesn't want you here," Ginny growled as she seem to get territorial with him.

"What did you say bitch," Romilda screamed as her face twisted up and all sweetness was gone.

"You heard me slut," the red haired sneered as if she was looking at pure trash.

Harry just did not want to get in between this little scuffle between the two of them, sometimes a guy must know when to step back and let the women in his life deal with what ever is between them, because sooner or later he would be stepping inside landmines or worse of all have to choose favorites or a side.

"They are always like that, so don't worry," a dreamily voice whispered to him conspiratorially. Turning around to face another familiar face, he saw Luna Lovegood smiling down at him.

She was a blond hair witch that was waist-length, with beautiful silverly colored eyes like the starry night sky. She had a small cute dainty nose, pale crystalline clear skin, an oval face, rosebud lips, and a slim petite figure with a certain air of dottiness around her.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I know when it's best to step back!" Then looking her up and down, he asked, "Why aren't you with your house?" he asked. Indicating the divide that held the stands, it seem like the four semi-finalists divided up everyone into groups with ran along house lines.

Everyone was gathered around their own respected house's semi-finalists in a show of support.

Shrugging her shoulders, she sweetly, "I wanted to support you. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, not all," he shook his head with a chuckle, "and thank you," he added as smiled broadly at her. "Your support really means a lot to me," and he really did mean it from the bottom of his heart. Going against her house's direction was seem as a traitors action by most.

This was what really separated the houses more than anything and prevented outer houses' relationships. The peer pressure that friends and dormmates excelled on others.

"Don't say that," she blushed innocently, "or the Heliopaths might strike us with arrows in our hearts."

"What is that so bad?" he leaned closer to her with a grin, he might not have a clue what she was talking about, but he sure as hell did like the expressions he got out of her.

"No, not all," she answered shyly as she blushed even deeper.

Then collecting herself, she looked up to him with the best serious look on her face, but it just made her all the more cuter, "You nearly made me forget why I was here."

"Was it besides rooting for me?" he asked with a broad grin.

"No... yes," she tried to amend herself, then giving him another of her stern cutesy looks, she said. "Stop that, I came here to tell that the Nargles showed me that the first person that you would be facing is Roger."

"Did they?' he asked as he rubbed her chin. Harry just couldn't shake it, but he had the feeling that Luna's strangeness had more to it than what meet the eye. "Thank you," he said as he took her words to heart. Now he could prepare specifically for him.

As Luna nodded her head appreciatively, he got more people that came to wish him luck and so forth. All of course were his fellow Gryffindors who took a victory by him as a personal victory for their house.

Soon, Professor Flitwick was back on, and Harry was surprised to see the man take on such an announcer role, "Now we have four final contestants duking it out for the number one spot! Who will get it, and who won't find out today as our four semi-finalists play it out!

Now let the BATTLES BEGIN," the short little man shouted to the wild cheers of everyone in the stands.

Looking at them, the half-goblin grinned happily, "this time I will let the training wheels off. Since you are all from respectable families I will let you all use your family magics."

Looking surprised at that allowance, Harry took it as it was and made his way over to Professor Vector alongside the other contestants. She laid down the rules, "The rules are simple," she began with, "you will each face an opponent if you win you will advance to the finals. Those who lose will fight each other to claim the 3rd and 4th spot respectfully.

"Now, Professor Sprout," she nodded her head to the other witch.

Nodding her head, the plump witch pointed her wand to the tournament bracket board and all the names disappeared until there were only their four faces. Suddenly they started spinning like a slot machine.

Until finally, they begin to settle as first to stop was Cedric vs Matteo and finally Harry vs Roger, just like Luna predicted he noted. Good thing he trusted her, he had a whole plan set up against the raven, without her he would have been making three whole separate plans, doable, but not recommended.

"Cedric and Matteo, you may step forward first," Professor Vector said. Now there was only one arena thanks to Professor McGonagall's transfiguration of the whole place. He noted this one was much bigger with better protection and more space to run around and cause a mess.

Taking a seat, Harry watched the match closely, he knew he would be facing one of them in the finals.

Cedric was really good at elemental magic, he could rain down fire on his opponents, shake up the earth, bring forth the win, and let loose torrents of water. It was after all his house, the Counts of Diggory main bloodline affinity so he kept to his strength.

Then there was Snape junior, and you guessed it, he was good at potions. Matteo Travers of the Viscount family of Travers was really good with potions. They had countless shops and laboratories, and grew numerous herbs and magical plants.

Now that they did not have to play nice any more, and only be stuck with using common spells, all hell broke loose.

Cedric let loose a tremor that shook the whole arena and sent cracks ever were destroying the whole place, then lava begin to spew out of the ground, further wreaking the place. Matteo on the other hand cracked a potion on the floor which summoned a small army of black ghastly specters.

It was wild, it was crazy, it was spectacular, and most importantly of all it awed everyone!

This is what happened when family magics were brought forth.

Common spells would always remain common, no matter the great uses they had they could never compare to the pure and awesome power that family spells contained. This was why grimoires were so precious and valuable, they were just priceless like that.

Finally though Cedric took the win. It was a tough, long, and grueling fight that had everyone on the edge of their seats. It really was the stuff of legends as the best of the best Hogwarts had to offer went at it like ferocious beasts. Either one of them could have taken it, but Cedric showed superior tactics and took the win for himself.

The crowds went wild at the end of the fight, as everyone whether they be from this house or that, they all let out loud cheers and whoops into the air. Everyone had felt the exhilaration and the rush as they watched the battle unfold and they were all swept in the excitement.

"Now," Professor Vector shouted, using a bit of magic to cut through the noise and chatter. "Harry Potter and Roger Davies set forward and let the second duel begin!"

Doing as told Hary got up from his seat and received many well wishes from his house mates. He won't deny that his heart was pumping in a bit of anxiety, but more than that it was thrilling in EXCITEMENT!

He couldn't stop it as a wolfish smile split his face, and a dark gleam glittered in his eyes. He really had to stop hanging out with Sirius and adopting his mannerisms, since he looked like a fiendish demon.

"Bow to you opponents," Professor Vector said.

Giving the ritual curtsy, Harry studied his opponent, Roger Davies from the Viscount family of Davies. What his family excelled at was Transfiguration, and he already saw him making intricate statues to do battle and other things.

"On the count of three you may begin, "Professor Vector said.

"One — two — three — DUEL!!!"

When the word was giving Roger immediately slammed down his wand onto the floor, and suddenly the whole arena started to transform. Then out of the chaos of shifting stones and moving sand, a maze was created, one that protected him perfectly.

Harry grinned, he had to give it to the older boy, he was good, really good. However Harry was even better!

Sirius did his best all summer to teach him Battle Magic, the chief magic of his family. However at the end of the day, Sirius was no Potter, he might know some stuff he picked up from the Auror academy and some spells his father taught him on the side, but the Black family head excelled at Dark Magic not Battle Magic.

Harry did pick some stuff up from him, and he was a good hand at it, but it was only when he opened his family's grimoire that his eyes were truly opened and he achieved true enlightenment.

Battle magic was all about making yourself into an indestructible killing machine, the ultimate weapon, a super soldier if you would. It made you excel at single combat!

And what was dueling if not single combat?!

Harry should have realized it the first time he ran into Lieutenant Alex, the man was after all part his family's army and what did the Griffin Legion excel at you asked?!

Of course, Battle Magic.

Harry could have matched Roger transfiguration spell for transfiguration spell since he did have a minor affinity to Transfiguration. Plus his family's grimoire did contain plenty of useful spells into the subject.

But he would be the first to admit Roger was a better hand at that particular magic, it was his family's main bloodline affinity, and he spent countless hours studying it.

No, it would be better to play to his strengths.

Grinning at the obstacle he faced, Harry slowly ran his hand over his wand and suddenly it started to transform into a greatsword in his hands.

Holding it in front of him as he closed his eyes and ran his finger over the blade. Harry begin to cast a bunch of spells on himself as multiple spells light him up like a glowing beacon of magnificent strength.

Then without a word he was off like a missile fired out of a rocket, reaching the first wall Harry effortlessly cut it down. Then he bulldozed through the second wall like it was thin glass.

He was like an unstoppable wreaking ball as he destroyed everything in his path, with nothing stopping him for a single moment.

Traps appeared, and transfiguration weapons which tried to skewer him, and he had to give it to the raven. He was pretty smart creating this deadly maze, however even with all that Harry just continued as he destroyed everything in his path.

There was a reason his family was feared and well respected. They were all deadly warriors that you never wanted to make an enemy out of or get in their way.

In just a matter of only minutes, Harry reached the center of the maze as he crashed through a wall and spotted Roger chilling there.

Harry grinned at him while the older looked surprised and shocked that he made it here.

Rushing at him so as to quickly finish up the match, Harry had to give it to the raven as he acted quickly on his feet and transfiguration two walls into 3 meter tall armored lancers on wheels.

They charged at him to block him from getting to Roger, however sadly they were no match for him.

Hurtling himself at the first wheeled lancer, he bent low and shouldered it, sending it flying into the air. Then he jumped on it, removing its stone head with a single slash.

And for the other one, he dodged to the side, avoiding its lance coming at him, then shoved his sword which used to be a wand into its wheel causing it to halt in place for him.

Then he wrapped his arm around it and heaved it up into the air, lifting up the 75,000 pound thing up all by himself. With that back slam head first into the ground, causing the animated statue to crumble into stone rubble.

Picking his sword up from the pile of brick stones and shattered rock, Harry grinned at the shell-shocked older boy, and stated, "You are going to have to try harder than that if you want to stop me."

Waving his wand about as Harry charged him, he could see with his magic sight Roger's magic permeate the whole arena.

Suddenly four giant hands started to form as the material of the maze got used up, then a giant body in intricate armor and three faces with different horrifying expressions.

Standing right before him was a 10 meter tall demon that held a trident and staff.

It's six eyes that flashed a red light turned to face him, and Harry couldn't help grinned broadly as he hollered out, "Now that's a challenge!"

Abruptly, the giant three faced demon came down on him with its trident, and Harry had to get a move on as he ran to the side to avoid the blow. Plus he had to look out for the rain of stones it sent up as blades struck down.

Using this chance he was presented, Harry jumped on the four armed demon's hand and ran up its length. The fiend looked down at him and used one of its free hand to smack down at him like an insect.

However what Harry did next was far too unexpected as he jumped up into the air to face the coming blow. Then he slashed down with his sword, and an iridescent projection left his sword which cut through the demon's wrist causing its arm to fall to the ground.

Suddenly though another arm reached out and smacked him like a doll, sending him creaning in the air and crashing into the ground with a loud boom that sent up clouds of dust into the air.

Everyone in the stands was silenced into shock.

No one knew his fate at all.

And it looked like Harry lost.


	81. Chapter 72: After Party

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

**And Happy New Year!**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Getting smacked down like a doll by the four-armed, now three in fact, and sent tumbling down to the ground with a boom.

It looked like Harry lost.

The Professors looked at each other worriedly, and were about to call the match off until Professor Flitwick held his hand up and stared at the crater which Harry laid in.

As the dust cleared, a single form came into focus who was waving his hands about to clear the dust. Coughing to clear his lungs of the dust, Harry swore under his breath, "Man, that thing can really hit."

Spitting a wad of blood to the side, that was really the only injury he suffered from that blow a bit of shake of his internal organs however his phoenix regeneration factor was on that.

Still he was thankful to the augmenting magic of his family, if he didn't have those spells protecting him and strengthening him, then he would have been nothing more than a bloody stain on that floor right now.

Once again the three faced demon turned to look down at him with those eyes that flashed blood red.

"You are going to have to do a lot more than that to take me down," Harry taunted the creation with a bloody laugh.

Answering his taunt with a ROAR, the demon charged at him, and Harry replied back with his whole fiendish roar as he ran head long to meet the thing.

O, how very much he is going to enjoy dismantling this thing.

\-----------------

"Do you yield?" Harry asked as he held his sword to Roger's neck. Behind him was a massive pile of rubble with a single giant head still intact, but it seem to be dead just like the stone it was made of.

Harry had to admit, it was a tough battle, but also very exhilarating heady. With the way, they both clashed, and each blow sent up tremors and quakes.

The older boy was panting in and out, as the final spell must have really taken a lot out of him. With a nod, he yielded the match to him.

Turning to the crowd, Harry raised up his sword, or should he saw his wand in actuality for a bit of showmanship. And they loved it as they went wild, the noise of their screams, cheers, and shouts were deafening even through this massive shielding was in place.

Walking back to the stands, as Professor Vector called out his victory, Harry was greeted with the wild exuberance of his house mates. Soon a whole throng was surrounding him as everyone gave him their congratulation, and gushed about the duel.

Some people however weren't too thrilled with his dangerous battle. For example, Hermoine had his ears boxed, and Lavender looked relieved to see him alive after his dangerous... so man close calls. Plus Ginny looked close to tears, and hugged him when she saw him.

After a short recess, the match to decided 4th and 3rd place respectfully was called and Matteo and Roger walked forward.

Enjoying his small little break, Harry took some small interest int the duel which was the brightest and best that Hogwarts had to offer dueling it out.

Poor Roger didn't seem to be able to catch a break as he lost the match against Matteo who still had one card up his sleeve. What else would you expect from a Slytherin?!

After that though, the final match was called.

Harry was able to catch his breath during that short time, and all the wounds and aliments he suffered from the last battle were healed by his phoenix regeneration factor.

Walking back up to the stage which was fixed up by Professor McGonagall once again back to prim and proper shape. The two opponents bowed to each other, and Cedric called out, "I hope we have a good match."

"The same," Harry nodded his head as they brought out their wands and held it in a defensive stance.

"On the count of three you may begin, "Professor Vector said.

"One — two — three — DUEL!!!"

As soon as the word DUEL was said, they were both off, Harry went ahead and charged at him head long after his wand was transformed back into a sword and he had countless spells casted on his body.

Cedric on the other hand, summoned wind which swept to every where and was so sharp that it ripped large gouges across the earth. Plus since the wind was invisible, you couldn't see were the racking wind was coming from.

But Harry had something, that he didn't know of, Magic Sight.

Using it to his advantage he danced around all the sweeping winds of sharp blades and rushed nearer to him.

Seeing his attack was not working on him, the older boy suddenly summoned geysers from within the earth. And it wasn't the boiling hot water as you imagined, but Lava.

To make matters worse the badger sent up large pillars of earth which obstructed his path and made it difficult to navigate the deadly tangle of lava and razor-sharp gales of wind.

Not stopping there, the older boy seem to learn from his battle with Roger that you needed overwhelming force to take him down or else he would more down anything in his path.

Quickly dark clouds gathered in the sky and rain begin to pour down to the earth, and it wasn't just regular drizzles of rain. But a down pour which was acidic in nature should he add.

Feeling the first patter of rain on his skin, it quickly ate at his clothing leaving him with stripes for clothing. Then the acidic thing seem to get to his skin, and red patches were left all over his skin.

If he didn't have his augmenting spells on, he was sure there would have been nothing left on his skin but bone which would have also been swallowed by the very acidic rain.

Still, the rain stung like a bitch as it sent rashes all over his body, and he was so distracted that he crashed into an earth pillar. Then to make his situation worse a sweeping wind blade tore into his back as blood was sent up into the air.

Acting quick on his feet, he was able to dodge the gushing column of lava that came out of the earth.

Still though, he was in a bad situation, and it looked like he wouldn't be able to make it to the badger or even win the battle for that matter.

Letting out a loud roar of frustration, Harry stuck his sword into the ground, then he reached out to his surrounding. Suddenly the earth and lava started to head to him, collecting on his arm then rushing up his body.

The two component swirled and mixed and covered his body, until what stood there was a dark armored knight with large veins of glowing red running all over. Even Harry's sword was transformed to suit the situation as it became a greatsword of pitch black earth with veins of lava running crisscross.

Now nothing stopped Harry as he unleashed his fury on everything, and he was like an unstoppable wrecking ball.

Then before long, he reached the older boy, who looked a bit surprised, but also sort of expecting him to cross all the barriers. Though clearly he never expected the armor as his eyes gazed at it closely.

"It's over," Harry said as he pointed his great sword at the badger. "Yield, now!"

Grinning good-naturedly, the pretty boy stated, "I got one more trick up my sleeve."

Snorting, Harry wondered if he thought he was an idiot as he charged at him, giving him no chance to bring forth his final toss of the cards. However, he did something, Harry did not expect, suddenly flames collected all around his feet and both his hands and he was jetting up into the air with a small assistance of the wind.

Looking up at him, Harry chuckled as he bent down low and in one single motion surged himself upward as he was soaring up after him.

Smiling at him, as Harry hurtled closer to him, the older boy announced, "Thanks for following me."

All of a sudden, a meteor came into focus which was plummeted at break neck speed towards him as flames trailed behind it.

'So that was his plan,' Harry thought with a chuckle as the small meteor headed for him. Without a word, his great sword started to fuse with his right hand until he had a massive gauntlet that reached all the way to this shoulder.

Springing his arm back like a compact spring as his elbow was straight with his shoulder, Harry alighted himself towards the meteor.

Everyone watched as he and the meteor came closer and closer together and they all held their breaths as finally, they met.

Then as if the spring was loose, Harry struck out towards the meteor with his giant gauntleted fist. Cracks ran all across the firey rock as pieces started to break off, and then it splintered into pieces which further got broken up by the force of his attack.

Small little pieces of stone littered down to the floor as Harry came out the other side as was upon Cedric who looked god smacked like everyone else.

Giving him no time to react at all, Harry grinned from within his dark armor, and whispered, "Nighty-night," as he smacked the badger on the back of the head, causing him to go unconscious.

\------------------------------------

"Now, we shall award the medals," Professor Vector called out. The four semi-finalists stood on a grand stage in the center of the old arena with those at higher ranks being towed higher.

A loud round of applause when up as Professor Flitwick walked up to them with different colored medals.

"Young Davies, congratulation," he said as he gave him a common gray colored metal with 4th place on it. Bowing his head respectfully in appreciation, the man advice before he moved on, "Next time use more creations with different uses, that would open up a lot of avenues to you."

Then moved on to the greasy black haired Slytherin. "Congratulations, young Travers!" the short little man said as he gave him an uncommon green colored medal with 3rd place on it. "Having powerful potions is good, but use common ones as well to supplement your fights."

Moving up to Cedric, he nodded his head to him and said, "Good fight," as he put a rare blue colored medal over his neck with 2nd place on it. "That meteor was a good combined spell of earth and fore, try doing that more often.'

Finally, he came up to Harry and presented to him a purple colored medal with 1st place on it. "I must say, it is quite the sight to see someone as young as you being so good at this age. You will get far in life, young Poter!"

"Thank you," Harry said with a bow of his head.

"Now," the short little man said as he faced the crowd of students, "these are the people who are going to be in beginner, intermediate, and advanced respectfully." Suddenly the giant board, had a list of names in three categories.

Not seeing his name, Harry wondered what happened, but once the half-goblin man spoke up, it became clear, "You four will be in the Expert group and Harry since you are Hogwarts' new Duelling Champion, I shall personally take over your tutelage!"

\--------------------------------

Being lifted by a whole crowd of Gryffindors towards the common room, everyone started to sing, "We are the champions! We are the champions! We are the champions!" as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

The other houses stared at them as they walked out of the Great Hall which had been transformed back into the dining hall it used to be by Professor McGonagall. They looked piqued that it wasn't their house that had the honor of claiming Hogwart's Duelling Champion.

Going along with this for the moment, Harry joined in on the atmosphere as he chuckled at this show of upstageness. When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room after receiving congratulation from the Fat Lady in Painting, he came to a place all decked out with celebration.

There were balloons every with snacks and drinks laid out, and even hanging with his name and Hogwart's Duelling Champion. He really had to give it to his housemates, they really could prepare fast, but with magic helping along and the house-elf here and there it could be fixed up in a jiffy.

When he was carried in by his bearers, confetti was popped all over and congratulation was given all around. Finally being let down, the twins were first to greet him, "Aaa, if it isn't our reigning champion!"

Slugging their arms over him, they lead him over to get drinks and he was swamped by even more people. Before long more people started pilling in, and soon the party was in full swing and had begun in earnest.

Taking a seat in the center of the room, he was quickly surrounded by a whole lot of people. Most were of course asking for repeats of the battle even though they were there and already watched it with their eyes.

Harry humored them as he retold the highlights of the duels, and they listened up avidly.

After that he played a few party games with others, chatted up with his friends, and got surrounded by more people.

As the party was in full swing, three girls approached him, who he knew very well, the Quidditch team's cheerleaders.

[A/N: Hey, pro teams have mascots and cheerleaders. Why can't house teams have some cheerleaders?]

"Hey Amy, Lyra, Hope," he greeted them. He won't deny that he used to have an infatuation for them, they were lead cheerleaders for the Gryffindor team, and the best at what they did. During his adolescent days which wasn't so long ago, he would always get tongue tied when they spoke to him or congratulated him for his victory, so he avoided them for a while.

Amy who was the captain had straight long blond hair, clear sapphire colored eyes, full pink lips, fair smooth skin, round face, and of course dressed in skimpy clothing that revealed those long beautiful legs and that toned stomach. With an ass that perked out in those very short pants, and those sexy revealing tank tops that left nothing to the imagination.

Then there was Hope who had long straight black hair, deep black eyes, smooth amber skin, red lush lips, an oval face with high cheekbones, and a curvy well rounded figure. Plus a revealing shirt that showed all her deep cleavage, and very short that was more close to panties than anything else really.

Finally, that left Lyra who had dark brown hair bushy hair, smooth chocolate colored skin, brown glossy lips, a heart-shaped face, and a slender lithe figure. With pants that stuck to her revealing the shape of all her assets.

"Hello, Champion," Amy purred as she came up to him.

"Great duels," Hope said as she came up on him from his left as she begin to slide her hands up his chest. "It really made me so... wet," she added in a whisper, "I never knew you had all that power tucked away."

"I believe I know where he has it all tucked away," Lyra chuckled as she came up from behind him. Sneakily, she was able to run her fingers over his crotch area, and let out a small gasp once she slightly felt what he was packing.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," he said, "I got a lot of rounds to do today. What about we catch up later," he said. Harry didn't do this because he didn't want their company, far from it, he would love nothing more for them to come all over him.

But, as Sirius put it ever so wisely, make them struggle for it.

Without another word, he was off and chatting up with other people. Somehow he could feel their surprised and shocked eyes on his back, with a bit of fury and indignation mixed in of course.

Somehow alcohol was snuck in, and of course drinking games got started. He wondered about Professor McGonagall's reaction if she walked in right now.

With the drinks flowing freely, and the food coming in from the house-elves everyone was in a jolly mood, okay mostly everyone.

Nothing could see some of his naysayers like Ron and his new friends were scowling in some corner. It was like they thought they should be celebrated, and not him.

But he didn't care, and didn't let their bad attitude affect him. Harry joined in on the fun as he began to sing and even gave a few women the honor of a dance with him.

Before long he was even contesting with likes of twins and other older boys as they guzzle down drink after drink.

Then everything after that was a blur of noises, lights, and more booze!

\-----------------------------------

Going to sleep totally wasted on one of the couches in the common room, suddenly Harry's consciousness returned, feeling a wet numbness in his crotch area. Harry quickly opened his eyes to find himself back in the totally wasted common room of his house.

Looking down he saw Hope right down on her knees, and giving him a blowjob.

\----------

Cheerleaders: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81Fcs7Y9uKL.png


	82. Bonus – Narcissa Malfoy(R-18)

Happy New Year!

Wanted to do something a little special for you guys! I believe this was the most wanted bonus chapter, so I am making it available to everyone right now.

I will be back on Monday! So before then, here is something to wet your appetite with!

I have more bonus chapters on Patreon and you can get access to all of them for just $2, and so much more. So if you are interested check it out, and it would be helping me do what I do!

Thanks, and I hope this year turns out better than the last!

\---------------------------

Read Chapter 60 Before!

"You know you can tell a lot by someone's seed!"

"Oh really?" he asked with a grin as he was back up before he knew it, there was after all much he needed to explore.

"Yes," she answered with a sultry smile, "Like that you are ready for another round."

"Must say, you really do know your stuff, huh?" he joked as he picked her up with his strong powerful arms and pushed her against the wall.

"You are so right...."

Once again, Harry gives her exactly what she wants as he thrusts his big, fat cock without any foreplay as he wastes no more time in penetrating her needy little cunt, and proving once and for all just how big of a man he really was.

As Harry drives deep into her, Narcissa lets out a loud, wanton moan, clearly enjoying his tool being deep inside her tunnels. Harry then truly begins in earnest as he starts thrusting her, and he grins wickedly while he also grabs hold of the beautiful and dangerous woman's waist and goes at it.

Her boobs slicked with his pre-cum bounces and jiggle wildly as Harry fucks her against the wall. Her entire body ends up being jarred with every thrust into her deepest cores.

Harry could tell with how her eyes pop out a bit with each of his long and hard thrusts that Malfoy could never measure up to him in size nor in technique. The way he fucked her nonstop with every last inch of his cock, his hefty ball sack slapping up against her ass cheeks, and reaching all the hard places that no one has ever done or scrached.

It's nonstop fucking fun for the stacked blonde nobled woman, and she just couldn't stop cumming all over his cock as he showed her what real mind-blowing sex felt like.

"Ahhh how do you like it, bitch?" Harry asks with a grin that splits his face. "You never received such a good fucking huh? Did husband dearest not give you what you really needed. So, you had to come to me instead?"

Smiling up at him as she came out of her surprise at how Good he just felt inside of her, she replied with no hint of shame or anger, "I guess he never did with his little micro penis. And I must say," she whispered to him as she cupped his face, "of all the lovers I have taken over the years, you are truly the most filling of the lot in so much ways than one."

Looking at her, Harry knew she was dangerous, one of those women who would swallow you whole if they could. But he wasn't any old man, he was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and he was going to show this whore what was what.

With one single hard and brutal thrust, Harry was back on he road, and the move must have been such a shock to Narcissa who didn't expect him to move so hard that her eyes widened and then rolled back in her head as she came on the spot once more

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight.…" he grunted under his breath as he had nearly his whole prick up in her.

She cried out happily, her hips bouncing back against his cock and the rest of her frame spasming and shaking under him.

Eventually Narrics got a hold of herself as she found some semblance of control, but Harry didn't slow his pace at all as he railed into her with all the considerable force he could muster.

In no time at all, she was cumming yet again, whining as she looked back at Harry, completely in awe of just how manly the wizard was. Not wanting to be beaten into submission by him, Narcissa started to use her control over her pussy muscles that she developed with all the men lined up for her. The beautiful woman did her best to clench down all along Harry's thrusting shaft, biting her lower lip in concentration as she worked to milk his release from him.

Her insides clench and cling to him, right up until he breaks all control she tries to gain over him as he hits her cervix, at which point they go slack as her entire body spasms from the sudden contact, the unexpected yet expected burst of pleasure.

"Naughty, Naughty," he whispered to her as she was insensed with him banging up against her most sacred place, her womb. He would have loved for her to show him some of her tricks, but this was a battle of will. The person who lost would clearly be the slave in the relationship, and the one who won would be that Master.

And with how he was doing, he was clearly going to win.

His cockhead bursts through her weakened cervix after an uncountable number of thrusts, and Narcissa's reaction is certainly a side to behold as her mouth turns into an O and she screams her release to the high heavens.

Harry groans in unison, enjoying the feel of her insides growing all the tighter around him. By the time her extremely tight pussy finally milks him dry after he gets who knows how many orgasms out of her, the previously resistant noble woman has an extremely happy, fucked silly expression on her face.

Then as his seed begins to fills her womb, Narcissa's face only grows more joyful and her eyes roll back in her head and she experiences the biggest orgasm of her life. He cums and cums and cums, filling her cunt and womb with more of his seed than any man before and painting her walls white as fallen fresh snow.

Slowly pulling out of her, Harry leans down and runs a hand along Narcissa's neck and cheek.

"That's a good girl. You will make a wonderful fuck toy for daddy! I am so looking forward to breaking into next time, Cissy!"

Looking up at him with unfocused eyes, he grins at her as he lets her slide to the floor, "That's your new pet name, and for me its Master~ Understand?"

"Master," she whispers horsly as he got so many oud shouts from her throat had long ran dry.

"Good girl," he whispers to her like his lost little puppy. "Now," he said as he held out his wet gleaning tool, "I need my sheath cleaned up. Would you be a dear and do so?" he asks, though truly it was more of a demand.

In her dazed state, Narcissa offered up no resistance as Harry grabbed hold of her hair and unceremoniously shoved his dick right into her mouth.

The witch's pouty lips stretched wide around Harry's girth as he rammed it right down her throat. Letting her moan along his length that was only what he allowed her to do as he brutally took over from there.

With a tighter grip on her hair, Harry dominated her mouth with his massive member. In and out of her face hole he went, forcing his shaft down her throat and choking and gagging her on his length.

Narcissa's makeup and eyeshadow, that she worked so hard to put on or more likely a servant began to run down her face forming long tracks down her face.

At the same time, she was producing a rather large amount of slobber which was swiftly dribbling down her chin and onto her exposed chest. Her saliva mixed with all the sex juice and cum on Harry's cock and was dripping down into her cleavage.

Really all she could do was grab onto his legs, and try to weather through the brutal storm.

Harry was getting so deep inside of her esophagus with his thrusts now that she was routinely finding her nose buried in his pubic hair and his balls were constantly smacking against her slobber-covered chin.

His furious throat fucking was leaving her just barely conscious and as time went on Narcissa's eyes begin to shutter and he guessed that black was encroaching on her vision as she was getting really no air.

Right on the edge of unconsciousness, Narcissa was brought back to full awareness when Harry let out a shout and then began to cum.

The oxygen-deprived witch was in no way ready for Harry's massive cum shot. She really did try to swallow it all like she previously did like a true champ, but she was too out of her comfort zone as clearly she never got such a brutal face fucking.

In the end, she choking up on all cum and once her mouth was filled with his white hot seed, it ended up coming out of her nostrils and then spilling out all over her face.

Finally, though he pulled his cock free of her throat, and let her collapse to the floor as she choked and sputtered.

But at the same time Harry noticed more sexual juices leaking out of her cunt, someone she found that quite arousing.

Narcissa was utterly ruined by him, now she was truly nothing but his whore!


	83. Chapter 73: Hogwarts Duelling Champion (R-18)

Going to sleep totally wasted on one of the couches in the common room, he couldn't even drag himself to his dorm room so he collapsed down in the common room.

Harry had indeed passed out, falling asleep with his head slumped forward and his body limp. His dreams were of course filled with sex, battle, and all that stuff.

He especially dreamt about Professor Vector, who confronted him with some sexy leather torture clothing alongside a crop she whipped around in a menacing way. Needless to say, things took a very sexual turn from there, but rather than punish him for doing so many untold things to her instead the beautiful woman got down on her knees and began sucking his cock.

Suddenly Harry's consciousness slowly returned, feeling a wet numbness in his crotch area. Harry quickly opened his eyes to find himself back in the totally wasted common room of his house.

His mind was so addled, he did not know what time was it, why he was here, or even what happened a few hours ago.

Blinking dumbly, Harry stared down at his lap, slowly realizing as his eyes adjust to the lack of light that it's bulging a lot more than it should be, even if he was feeling a bit horny and got an erection. There was someone clearly sucking on his shlong!

Looking down, he saw Hope down on her knees, and giving him a blowjob.

It took his mind a while to process that as it was still stuck in the molasses called hangover.

But he got to it eventually, "Hope?!" he said in total surprise as his eyebrow went up all the way to the sky.

He never really expected to be woken up in such a fashion, well maybe he might have wished for it, but still dreams and reality had to be separated.

Now however he had his wet dream come true.

It takes every ounce of his willpower not to react to the sudden stimulus after she'd stopped everything and just held his member in her mouth, but he manages it all the same, biting back the groan that threatens to tear its way out of his throat.

Fuck, he swore, how could a man hold himself back from this.

"Ahhh, I see that our Champion," a sultry voice whispered.

Turning around, Harry saw the O, so familiar blond hair witch cheerleader, "Amy," he said then he spotted a familiar dark brown hair. "Lyra!"

"How do you like the welcome surprise?" Amy askes him as she turns his head to face him and sensually bites his lips.

"Very... very, very, welcoming," he answers as he begins to kiss her. Harry had no idea how no one hadn't noticed this, yet. Looking around, Harry really couldn't find any eyes on him. It's very dark, and everyone was wasted, plus only a few people remained in the common room, the rest were able to drag themselves to their room. He did spot a few restless students, tossing and turning in their sleep, but other than that they were in the clear.

Still, he put a silencing ward around them so as not to wake up the whole castle with their activities, that was all he was able to do before he got assaulted by another wave of Hope's soft, wonderful ministrations.

She had gone back to bobbing up and down on his cock, swallowing his shaft and swirling her tongue around his tip every time she pulls back to the point that she's holding only it between her lips. If Harry was being honest, he had to give it to her, she really good at this. He can feel his balls churning, can feel himself getting close to cumming.

"I'm getting close," he grunted, and grabs hold of Hope's hair with his free hand, driving her down all the harder on his dick.

"Ack! Ack! Ack!"

The light brown witch gags and chokes on his shaft, but she doesn't try to pull away or anything like that. Instead, she simply takes the abuse. At the same time, she was producing a rather large amount of slobber which was swiftly dribbling down her chin and onto her half-exposed chest. Her saliva mixed with Harry's precum was dripping down into her cleavage and all she could do was grab onto his thighs and try to hold out for the entire ride.

"Good, very good," he whispers to her as Amy turns him back to him.

"I never knew you were such a slave drive, the boy-who-lived, having such a dark side, mmm," she said as she shivered.

"Well you brought this upon yourselves," he answered, "now show me those wonderful boobs you got hidden away."

Doing as commanded without any arguments, she managed to make it look unbelievably sexy as her top drops and her massive tits bounce free of their rather light confines.

She really is exceptionally well endowed, and when she wiggles them back and forth slightly, her gigantic mammaries jiggle quite a lot. It's very impressive, and Harry couldn't deny it that he was staring long and hard at it somewhat transfixed at the sight, really.

"Mmm," Harry said as if he got shown a tasty treat, then

"Do you like it?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Very much so," he answered as he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Amy's extremely sensitive tits right then and there, causing the blonde-haired cheerleader to squeal in delight before moaning at the feel of his fingers kneading her boob flesh.

He thought at first they might have been altered with magic since these giant mammaries were just too perfect. But with the way she insanely responded to his touch, they were one hundred percent natural. Certified by him!

Her puffy nipples draw his attention more than anything else, and before long, Harry found himself sucking at them, slurping and even nibbling, much to Amy's very vocal enjoyment.

"O-oh, YES!!! That's it, mmm," she moaned wantonly. For the dozenth time Harry was glad he put up some sound proofing spells, or else he would had to call this to an end if everyone woke up.

Harry was enjoying himself very much on the one hand he had some massive breasts to play with as he took turns grabbing and groping and mauling these great big melon, and sucking and slurping at her tits with his mouth and tongue.

Then, on the other hand, he had another busy bee, that was working very hard to get him to blow his load inside of her.

Her ruby red lips stretched wide to accommodate his thick cockhead as her tongue slobbered all over it, sliding over the tip of his member lewdly as she let out a muffled moan around his cock. It sent vibrations down his length in a way that caused him to groan again.

And he had to say she was really doing an adamant job, because he groaned, "I am coming," as his balls churned and his release built up. 

Hope pulled back ever so slightly until just his cockhead remains between her lips, and then she swirls her tongue around his tip, before pressing it against his bell end. And like that, Harry begins to cum, his free hand dropping his blanket which he used to keep the cold away from, and his other hand remains in the cheerleader's hair as he feels her sucking and drinking his load down.

She doesn't waste a single drop, swallowing every last bit of his seed before finally letting his cockhead pop free of her lips. By that time, Harry is able to pull up the bedroll again to cover them. She's about to pull away, so he grabs her more firmly by her hair, forcing her to look up at him again.

"Well done," he congratulates her since she had been a real pro after all.

The brunette whimpers in his grasp, acting like a little fighting cat, perfectly playing out her role, while he acted out his baser instincts of that of a big bad wolf. 

Getting a bite at his ear, then a long sensual lick, he turned around to see a pouting Lyra. "Did you forget about me?" she asked with a sulky expression.

"Of course, not my dear," he said with a grin as he stuck his finger into her wet waiting cunt. 

"Hope," he calls out as she responses quickly to him, "come use that wonderful tongue of yours on her other hole!"

Smiling mischievously at her friend, who has her eyes widening in shock and a bit of lust. Harry just shrugged his shoulder, she wanted his full attention, now she had it. 

Opening the dark skin brunette's ass cheeks, Hope begins to put her tongue to good use on the lonely butthole. Lyra, let out a loud moan, which Harry quieted with a smack across her ass, causing her ass cheeks to juggle a lot. Then, she let out a silent moan, squirting her pussy juices all over this fingers and hand, while her head tilting back.

It seems like she really cummed from nothing more than him smacking her ass like she’s been a bad, bad girl, Harry smirks and leans in, murmuring in her ear.

"What a naughty, naughty, little girl you are, Lyra."

"Yes, yes," she moaned as he hit the right spot for her, "I am so naughty. But its all your fault, siiir~"

Chuckling he looked to Amy who was fingering herself all on her lonesome while watching their little show u hungry. 

"Come here," Harry said as he waved her over, "I am still not done with those wonderful melons!"

Whipping out his dick, and bringing his throbbing pecker to play, Harry relaxed back in his seat while he planted his massive length between Amy's equally massive breasts right then and there.

The beautiful cheerleader let out a soft giggle, as her lips parting as she stares down at his cockhead, poking out from the top of her cleavage to peek at her. The rest of his member is completely encapsulated by her expansive boob flesh, leaving Harry in titty heaven as he begins to piston in and out of the valley made by her cleavage, his hand once more squeezing at her rip nipple, this time to push them together around his thrusting prick, making a nice cock sandwich.

It feels amazing and judging by the cheerleader's moans and mewls and whimpers, she’s enjoying herself with his hot throbbing prick nestled between her sensitive tits. Her eyes just beg for more as she looks up at him, panting with need.

In this moment, she seems exceptionally defenseless, with none of that haughty attitude. 

“H-Harry… p-please…” she whimpers as he pinches her nipples real hard getting a loud moan from her. 

"Please what?" Harry asked with a deep dark chuckle. 

"Cum for me," she said with a shout as her orgasm finally erupted. 

Her finally press of her boobs firmly against his throwing cock was that he needed to get him over the edge. He thought he could hold out much longer, but her great big mammaries enveloping him was just too good, still it was a happy. 

With a groan, he begins to cum, his seed pumping out of his cock, but not quite leaving Amy's breast valley. Her face doesn’t end up plastered with his cum, as surprising as it is, showing just how expansive the blonde haired cheerleader's boob where.

Still some of his seed pushed out of the top of her breasts, covering her neck in was really similar to a pearl necklace, really, and some of it rained down on her nipples and outer cleavage, and he had her covered in long running rivulets of his hot, sticky cum.

Turning around, he saw that Hope was doing an adamant job with Lyra who was screaming like banshee, even with his minor assistance. 

“Is she ready?" Harry asked Hope as he got up from his seat and came up behind her. Looking at the dark skinned witch, she looked so near the edge, and he suppose it did matter really if he helped things along. 

A squeal leaves Lyra's throat as Harry thrusts his cock into her back door without pause. Even with Hope warming her up, it was clear that Harry’s size causes her considerable discomfort as he begins to fuck her right then and there.

No foreplay, no hesitation!

“Holy fuck you're tight Lyra,” he moaned out loud as grabbed hold of her big fat bubble butt in the process. She really had him on the ropes as even with all the foreplay, she was as tight as a compact ridge.

Her body rocks slightly and Lyra's entire body is jarred with each forceful, deep thrust, the brunette is losing it, squealing like a true wanton whore now, her body wriggling and writhing. She’s trying to escape Harry’s massive dick, she’s trying to pull away, but her position and Harry's tight hold on her arms don’t allow it.

“This is what you want, Lyra, even if you yourself don’t realize it yet," he whispered to her. "So, I’m going to give it to you, and am going to give it to you real good!”

Hope the ever so helpful little vixen she was, comes down to the dark skinned woman's dripping wet cunt and give it a few long and sensual licks, getting a real good taste of her.

He fucks her hard and fast, brutally even, plowing her poor behind like there’s no tomorrow. His massive member pulled out and then pushed in as he slowly picked up the pace.

Each time he thrust into her, it felt like the first time, each time he pulled out of her left her feeling empty and in need of his cock once more. Luckily, she very swiftly got it again. 

Then soon enough he was pounding away at her tight little butthole so hard and so fast that she nor he could even tell when he was inside of her and when he wasn’t.

Finally stopping with her resistance, the cheerleader moans, “You’re so b-big, H-Harry…”

"Why thank you," he said, "now tell me what you want me to do with my big fat cock?"

“I want… I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me and make me yours Harry. Plow me like I’m a worthless slut, treat me like I’m your whore. Just… use me. Please, Master, use me.”

Harry suddenly redoubled his pace in its ferocity, and the brown haired witch was sent a few feet up into the air with his hard thrust.

With one final deep thrust, Lyra was right over the edge as she came hard from his surprising anal assault and her pussy juices exploded out of her almost like a hose, making even more of a mess on the floor, and her butt muscles tightening and clenching rhythmically all along his length.

That was what finally pushed him over the edge too, and as if on cue, Harry begins to cum at that moment. Lyra orgasms one final time too from having her butt stuffed with his seed, and then she slumps forward as he pulls out of her with a wet pop, letting some seed spill out of her. 

Lyra looked absolutely out of her mind with pleasure, a fucked silly look on her face as she fell to the couch he was laying on before. She was nearly passed out then and there. She was so exhausted as Harry bend down and brushes a few of her bangs free of her face.

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. You did well my dear, you did well."


	84. Chapter 74: Hogwarts Duelling Champion Pt.2 (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lyra looked absolutely out of her mind with pleasure, a fucked silly look on her face as she fell to the couch he was laying on before. She was nearly passed out, then and there as she was so exhausted. Harry bent down over her, and brushes a few of her bangs free off of her face.

"That's it, that's a good girl," he whispered to her as he caressed her cheeks, "You did well my dear, you did very well."

Getting up, Harry’s cock twitches, still exposed and hanging like a horse from his parted robes. The movement drew both girls to him as they glanced down and stared at his erect pillar. 

Then grinning at him wickedly, Amy reached down there and tucks his cock out, fixing up his clothing in moments before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him along to the couch.

“I so do need to be punished, Lord Potter?" she whispered to him, "I have been a bad, bad girl, look at what I have done to,” she purred as she gave his wet glistening cock a few hard strokes. 

"I guess you have been," he answered with a grin. Then grabbing her bubbly behind, he asked her, "So tell me where should I punish?"

Trapping his cock in between her nether region as she rolled her hips up and down, sliding her wet cunt all over his cock. "I think my bad little kitty needs to be punished."

Growling animalistically, he flipped her around until he had her back facing him, and her ass firmly on his lap. 

"Hope," he called out, "why don't you help us. The faster we finish off, the sooner you get your chance," he said with a wicked grin as he rubbed his cock against her wet, wanton pussy. 

Moaning as she performed a bit of a lap dance upon him, she ground and rubbed against his cock, just waiting for it to enter her and full her up. 

Hope comes forward and begins to lap up Amy's wet hungry cunt for him, and also sneaking in some long deep licks to his balls. 

Finally, Harry was ready, and he asked her too, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she moaned, "give it to me. GIVE it to be real good."

"Then your wish is my command," Harry said as he begin to slowly inch some of his length into her. Harry continued to fed inch after inch of his huge schlong into her cunt. His cock slowly but surely disappeared inside, until finally Amy could feel his cock all the way inside pressed up against her cervix, and knew that somehow.

In the end, Harry had managed to get all of that amazing shaft inside of her.

Panting heavily through her cute pouty lips, Amy looked back over her shoulder at where they were joined, trying to make sense of what she was feeling and what she was seeing.

“H-Harry… you’re so b-big,” she whimpered as she got filled up like never before.

Reaching out, Harry grabbed hold of her hair, and pulled her head around, giving her a deep, searing, passion-filled kiss before leaning back and smirking at her.

"Tell me something I do not know," he said as he begin to slowly pull out of her. 

Then once he is half way out, he thrusts into her with one single motion. The result of this, of Harry impaling her the rest of the way with his whole length, was that Amy's eyes widening up like that of a started kitten. Then she of course followed it with a loud, pleasure-filled scream as she orgasmed all over on his dick, right then and there, climaxing on the spot.

Harry grinned up at that, while the cheerleader fell onto him with the back of her head resting on his open shoulder. She breathed in heavily for a moment, but Harry didn't plan to let up on her, not in the slightest bit.

With a growl, he thrusts upwards again… and again and again, all the while continuing to stroke counter-clockwise circles into her hips with his thumbs. Amy tosses her head back up, and squeaked and squealed, unable to get herself under control and unable to quiet her voice in the least bit.

It was like she was a siren, going off all day long, he was glad for the hundredth really, that he had sound proofing spells. 

Amy was a real beauty, with her perky ass, and wonderful boobs, she really could give the most beautiful women he ran into a run for their money, properly contend with them. And Harry was happy to show the blonde-haired cheerleader her own beauty as he fucked her and fucked her and fucked her some more.

Until he was utterly focused on one thing and one thing alone; fucking the ever living hell out of Amy's cunt and bringing her to kingdom cum! His thrusts sped up and quite swiftly so, her insides were just that heavenly so!

Her walls were as smooth as silk and could grip him in ways that he didn't think were possible. He tried to keep his eye from twitching with every stroke, but it was damn near impossible. He had been inside a lot of females, young and old, and he could safely say that Amy had the finest pussy he had ever had.

He quickly wondered if Hope would feel the same. Looking at her as she eat out of them like a real champ, using her tongue to get effect. He knew he would have to reward her well for her services.

The scent of her pussy was driving him wild! His thrusts became faster until their nether regions were clapping loudly, drowning out their cries of passion. He could feel her on another brink, about to tip over the edge.

When she finally did, and her second orgams arrived, she came like never before.

The explosive climax soon had her eyes nearly popping out of her head, her mouth opening wide as if she wanted to let out a silent scream but couldn't, and her ass muscles clenching down harder than ever before around Harry’s thrusting member.

Her inner walls become so tight like a vice grip, even with his ever so constant ramming, and his incessant pistoning. She gripped his cock, squeezing it as if to suck the life from it.

In the end though, Harry really couldn't hold out against this, it was obvious what she wanted, and so did he of course. It takes a while, as he thrusts into her once, twice, and a third time, then Harry finally gives up to the call of his inner base nature. 

With a roar, the young Lord thrusts forward into the cheerleader's vice like cunt, her hot wet insides massaging his length rhythmically as it finally gives up the chase and releases her prize deep within her.

He paints her womb white with his cum, and this time Amy's eyes roll back in her head, her back arching as this happens. Her mouth is wide open as well with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and a loud and constant moan leaving her throat as she takes every last drop of his sticky white seed up inside of her.

Finally it over as Harry finish letting lose rope after rope of cum into her,and Amy's womb has been filled with cum, and then some. Harry could clearly see the slight bulge in her belly, as she looked pregnant with his child. 

Leaning over her over-sized titties, Harry takes the young witch's lips, zeroing in on her pink lipstick like a homing missile as he captures her mouth with his own and kisses her deeply. The blonde-haired beauty is happy to reciprocate, their tongues dancing with one another as they begin to make out right then and there.

Harry's fingers dig into Amy's cum-covered titties as they kiss, and his cock, still buried in her cunt, twitches here and there, ready and willing to go again whenever he wants. 

She lay atop him limply, like a sex toy rather than a real woman as he fucked her real good and hard, just like he wanted while he continued to groped her tits and give her a passion kiss.

Finally though all good things must come to an end, and Harry broke away from the kiss, letting go of her breasts in turn, then finally popping out of her. 

Immediately his seed begin to spill out of her, but Hope was there to the rescue as she begin to lap it all up. 

Letting her slide off of him, Harry sat back on his couch like a king, surveying all that belonged to him. 

"Why don't you both clean my up before I continue," he advised, but they both knew what he wanted went. 

Coming over to his cock, the two cheerleaders did their best to work together, while he lay there lazily, half-napping as two beautiful women serviced his huge schlong on either side of him.

Amy and Hope were both sprawled out on the soft rugged floor, laying prone. Their breasts jiggled nicely for him was an entertaining thing to watch while they leaned in together to give him a double blowjob.

Amy's tongue worked at his left side with Hope worked at his right, and sometimes they met in the middle, licking at his shaft and inadvertently kissing each other. After that they would break into small kissing sessions which really had him hard on as he enjoyed seeing them smack lips together. 

Petting them softly as he stroked their lush manes, Harry lounged like that and simply enjoyed the spoils of triumphant conquest, while the two beauties happily licking and lapping at his dick.

Sighing back in his seat, this was really the life. 

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lyra stirring up from her insensed state he put her in. 

"Ahhh, I see you are awake form your beauty sleep," Harry said with a wicked grin. 

Looking around dumbly for a moment, she looked up at him then at her friends who were busy at work. 

"Want to join? Harry asked as he indicated the spot in between the two cheerleaders. "I always say, the more the merrier!"

Stretching languidly as she got all the kinks out of her body, Lyra mused, "I guess this is much tamer than what you had me do."

"But you did enjoy it, huh?" he asked with a dark chuckle. "You face said it all."

"I might have," she said as she crawled up them, "but my poor bum," she sighed, "you totally ruined it."

Sinking to her knees between Harry’s legs, Lyra seemed unable to resist going for a taste, taking up her own position at the south facing side of the largest piece of man meat she had of course ever seen.

"I am going to need to punish this little beauty," she murmured in between licks and laps of her tongue. "It really is a thing of pure savagery and.... manliness," she allowed.

Both Amy and Hope gave the other cheerleader side long glances, but neither of them stopped their worship of Harry’s giant schlong. He was so big that all three women were able to lick and lap and nuzzle at his length without touching each other the majority of the time, though of course there were times where their lips met and they would kiss around the sides of his dick.

"Alright," Harry said after a while of lazying around. "I think it's Hope's turn now," he said as he turned to face the dark haired witch. 

"What do you say?" he asked with a grin. 

Without a word, the dark haired cheerleader was up and about ready to go, he regarded her with a cocky grin, already seeing the lust and arousal growing in their eyes.

"Time to get your reward," he said as he begin to take her to town with his cock. 

\------------------------------

Walking up in the middle of the night, Hermione looked a the watch near her bed stand; 4:13.

She always prided herself on being the first to wake up in the school, and be the last one to go to sleep.

Top grades and perfect test scores did not just come out of nowhere, she always trying to better herself and become the perfect witch she could be. 

And now more than ever, she needed to do better, after the loss against that Royal bitch, Pansy Parkinson. She knew she had a lot more to learn, she was perfect academically, but on the more practical side of magic she knew she could use some work. 

Hurrying along with refreshing herself up, she made sure to be extra quiet for her friends that shared dorms with her. Packing up her school supplies, she wanted to head down to the library to get some extra study hours in. 

Walking down the stairs of the girls' dormitory, Hermione came to the common room. Many students laid about as they were too wasted after the party last night. 

She still couldn't believe how powerful harry had gotten over the summer. It was like he was a new and different person, no more was their that little boy she met on Hogwarts express towards their first year at Hogwarts. 

Now there was a powerful and confident man in his place, and.... a very handsome one as well. 

She had never known what a charmer he would be, without his glasses no more you could feel the full effect of those wonderful emerald green eyes upon you. With just a look, he already had so many girls blushing over him, plus she had been able to get a feel for him and she noticed how strong he had gotten. 

She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, before it was a small crush she had on him thanks to him always been there for him , and becoming her first best friend, and risking his life to save her on so many occasions like a knight in shining armor. 

But now that he was a full on prince charming, she couldn't deny that crush became something more. 

Avoiding the bodies of the students laid about, Hermione caught some motions up ahead. 

Freezing in place, she saw bodies coalesce together and move in sensual manners. It was dark in her with no lights on, so she couldn't make out who they were, and it really wasn't her business who it was. 

She could easily pass through and get to the portrait of the fat lady, however curiosity kept her rooted to the spot.

She looked at her feet slowly inch forward, and frowned at herself. What was she doing? This wasn’t like her. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breaths grew sharp and she finally came within seeing distance. 

She squinted into the dimness of the couch area, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Hope, the Gryffindor Quidditch team cheerleader went up and down, her slender and yet very well toned arms wrapping around the neck of someone. 

Looking down, she saw that the older girl rode the biggest cock Hermione had ever seen. Okay, to be honest, she had never seen a cock, but it wasn't like she was clueless, Lavender always went about the perfect slab of man meat. And this.... this was way beyond that into true magnificence. 

The cheerleader's bubble butt lurched up and down, striking ferociously at the tennis ball sized sacks. She was nearly half drooping over the edge of the person she grabbed on to tightly as she wildly jiggled on the man's lap.

The noise they were making was intense, and Hermione wondered how no one was waking up to this, then she connected the dots. They had sound proofing spells of course. 

Unable to tear her eyes away, Hermione watched as Hope's tits bouncing wildly and she shuddered and crooned with her back in pleasure.  
  
“Y-Yes!” the slutty cheerleader cried, then pitched forwards and kissed her lover deeply.

Her breath caught in her mouth as she saw who it was....

Harry, Harry Potter!

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, then from the corner of her eyes she caught the form of two other women kissing passionately. 

He had three women.... she shouted inside of her head.

Then Hermione looked down and realized her left hand was between her thighs, and she saw that she was subtly rubbing her needy pussy through the fabric of her black panties.

Immediately removing her hands from her panties which were damp to the touch, Hermione just couldn't believe what she had been doing. That was a total loss of control on her part, and looking over at Harry, her best friend and secret crush. She blamed it on him!

This was unfair, how could she resist that.... monstrous thing between his leg. 

Suddenly, Hope let out a loud scream as she clearly orgasmed on his cock. Harry also seem to cum as he grunted out like a beast and unloaded his seed into her. 

Did they not even think about protecting themselves, she wondered. But she recalled a hundred different spells that prevented pregnancies, and even more that helped it along. 

However now that they were finished, she had no time to waste, they might spot her any time. Thus dropping silently to the round, Hermione did her best to ease her beating heart. 

"Look at the time," Harry said.

"What are you finished," one of the cheerleaders asked, the blonde one Hermione noted. 

"Why don't we take this up to our room?" a dark skinned woman asked.

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug, "thanks Siri-... I mean my uncle that I know how to bypass the wards that protect the girls' dormitory.

Listening to them as they heading up to their room to continue their lovemaking, Hermione didn't know what to make of this. 

Her best friend really had changed over the summer. 


	85. Chapter 75: Tracey Davis (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up the next morning to a tangle of limbs and body parts. Harry groggily got up and looked around, the room was a total mess.

Ripped clothing laid everywhere, his seed and the girls' sexual fluid were all over the bed, the sheets, the floor, the table, the desk, and even the walls. Objects laid upturned, pillows were scattered about everywhere with feathers spilling out, all in all, it was a total mess.

They really went to work on the dorm, last night. Harry recalled the couch they laid in at the common room and was glad he cast a cleaning spell over it, to fix everything and get rid of the evidence. 

Stirring awake, his eye meet Amy, the first to wake up, she smiled at him coyly as they gazed at each other. "Good morning, champion," she said with a wicked grin. "How did you like your little congratulation reward last night."

"Mmm," he said as he softly caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand while she leaned into it. "I got to say then, I will need a bunch more congratulatory sexy rewards," he answered back. 

"Then do what you do," she said, "WIN!"

Chuckling softly, "you really make it sound so easy."

"Well isn't for you?" she asked as she snaked up to him and gave his ear a light sensual bite. 

"Well there aren't any quidditch games this season," he murmured, "so won't you guys feel very lonely without me."

"Mmm," she said as her hand snaked down to his crotch, "Already looking out for number one I see," she said as she begin to give his cock a few long, hard strokes. 

"I got to," he whispered to her as he begin to kiss along her neck, then finding it to his amusement, he started to suckle at her neck.

"I guess we could make up for all those past victories you had," she mused out loud, "like those quidditch games you won, the evil professor you defeated, the dangerous beast that you killed, and the criminal you got ride of and his dark jailors." 

"Man, that is a lot now that you mention it," Harry said distractedly as he softly bite her neck, getting a gasp out of her. 

"You deserve it," she moaned as his fingers found their way to her honey pot. "You deserve it all, O, great and magnificent hero," she joked. 

"I see that you guys are already at it," a voice interpreted them. 

Turning around they saw Lyra who was up and about, staring at them with a raised eyebrows and crossed arms. 

"What to join?" Harry asked with a knowing grin. 

"I do," a soft voice whispered from behind him. 

Feeling arms wrap around his neck and lips begin to kiss the small of his back, he already knew who it was, Hope.

"Yea, and get ruined some more? How am going to get to classes if I can't walk?" she asked, giving them each a look. 

"What, I already saw you limping," Amy giggled. 

"So what will happen to me if I continue?" she asked with raised arms. 

"Why don't you find out," Hope said, showing some semblance of an expression than her usual quietness. 

"Don't worry," Harry said, "We got the whole weekend to ourselves. No classes, no homework, no professors, no studying, just us and..."

"Some more sex," Amy finished for him as she begin to kiss her way down his body and towards his already erect shaft. 

"Why do I think this is a bad idea?" Lyra wondered to herself. Then letting out a long sigh as she glanced at his shlong sideways, to avoid any looks, which Amy was already administering with her tongue. She muttered, "Okay, just one session wouldn't hurt."

But they all knew it would be more than one small session, Harry wondered if they would even leave the bed this whole weekend. 

Now that would be a sex marathon that would go down for the ages!

\--------------------------

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts with a contented sigh, Harry felt more than relaxed and ready to tackle the week of school ahead of him. 

After what went down the last two days, and Friday night, he was more than loosened up, if you would. He did miss out on his lordly duties that he usually likes to take care of on the weekend went where there is no classes waiting for him. But come on, who in their right mind wouldn't decide to skip on a weekend of boring meetings, reviews, and paperwork and just having great, awesome sex. 

Anyways, he had the capacity to reschedule them all, so who cares. 

With his Monday coming to an end as he finished up all his classes, Harry decided to get some studying in. 

"So want to go to the library?" Harry asked Hermione who was right besides him. 

She looked far off, as something seem to be distracting her, but when he addressed her, she immediately turned around o look at him with unfocused. "Huh?" she asked. 

"I said do want to go to the library to get some studying in?" he repeated for her. "Professor McGonagall, sure gave us a lot to get done."

"Oh, no," she quickly answered, "I got somewhere else to be," she said. Then having him a wane smile, she headed off in a hurry. 

Looking at her disappear around a corner, Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked Neville who was on his left. 

"Girls," he said with a shrug, "you can never understand them."

"True that," he said with a nod, he didn't know why but he had the feeling all day that she had been avoiding him. Plus she had this distracting feel about her which he did not understand, Hermione was always the picture of perfectness. But now however.... he just couldn't put his hands on it. 

With a sigh, he waved goodbye to Neville, he wanted to go to the gardens to study some plants of course. 

Grabbing a snack from the kitchens before he headed off to the library, Harry walked down the hallways of the school. The hour was now getting late as supper approached and most students' classes were over, so the place was empty. 

Turning a corner as he stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth, someone grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

Moving on reflects more than anything, Harry unclasped his hand from whoever grabbed him, and pushed them up against the wall with his now free hand. Then with his other hand, he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the assailant's face. 

Looking down at whoever he had up against the wall, his wand lowered as he uttered in surprise, "Tracey?! What? How!" he stammered out in confusion. 

"Let go of me?" she growled as she pushed up against him, but with the extra muscle he put on, she got nowhere. 

Letting go of her, the young woman tripped up forward as she nearly fell without his weight holding her up. Dusting herself up, as she glared up at him, she said nothing but sniff prettily.

"What are you doing?" Harry finally posed as confusion was posted all over his face. 

"Did you already forget what you promised?" she asked with a snort as she crossed her arms together. 

"Ahhh, that," he said as he recalled the promise he made to her after their little duel. 

"Well," he said with a dark chuckle, "are you sure you are up to it?" he asked as he faced her head on. "Are you sure you are willing to do anything I say to get Daphne's attention?"

"Yes," she answered begrudgingly. 

"Good, good," he said then grabbing hold of her, he lead her to an empty room after glancing about in the hallway to see if there was anyone about. 

Shutting the door behind him, Tracey looked at him with an unease growing inside of her. "What... are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said with a shrug, then using his glib tongue to good effect, he answered. "But didn't you say you would be willing to do anything to get Daphne?"

"Y-yes," she said hesitantly as the scowl she had was gone and it gave way to insecurity. 

"Well then, I am here to teach you all that," he said as he walked up to her and slowly brushes a few of her bangs free off of her face and begin to caress her cheeks. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"What do I mean?" he repeated, "Well what are you going to do, if you win Daphne, huh? Do you even know what is required?"

"I... I...."

"Shhh," Harry said as he put his finger over her lips. "that is why I am here. I will help you with everything, okay?!"

"What are you doing?" she said as she watched him begin to strip in front of her. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Harry asked in confusion as he didn't pause in the least bit. Then turning to face her, he said, "If you don't just tell me. I can go away."

"I..." she once again stuttered. 

But Harry overruled her, giving her no time to think, "Remove your clothing," he commanded to which she followed through with it. 

Humans, you show them one thing or take the lead, they follow right behind you. 

Unfortunately, unlike so many other amazing reveals as his partner took their time to slowly and very sensually take off their clothes, Tracey's removal of her clothing didn't result in any of that.

She mechanically took off her school robes, revealing her undergarments underneath it. Sadly it was a boring thing which really belonged in the 18th century more than anything as it was barely more tantalizing than her robe.

"Come here," Harry said as he pointed his wand at her, and her clothing poofed away like it was never there to begin with.

Letting out a loud girlish scream as she covered herself with her hands and squatted on the floor.

Harry couldn't help it as she chuckled out loud, looking at him with a deep scowl that looked like she wanted to swallow him up. Harry grinned down at her, as he removed his boxers, "What are you going to scream and hide your assets when you get Daphne to bed?"

Staring wide eyed with her mouth partially hanging open, Tracey took in the full glory of his erect pillar. 

"Is this your first time seeing a man's dick?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up," she answered, humiliation and embarrassment clear on her face, and she turned her head around.

"Don't worry," he said as he laced his fingers through her hair while inadvertently bringing her closer to his tool so that she got a full taste of his musk. "It won't bite!"

But he didn't add, it would penetrate. 

"Now," he said as he pointed his man to a few desks and transformed them into a bed. It was a decrepit thing since the material wasn't the best but it would do. 

Getting on the bed, he waved her over, "Come on, let me teach you how to pleasure your partner. Or else she wouldn't find your presence suitable," he added, "and might find pleasure elsewhere."

The grey eyed witch walked closer to him, the way her arms continued to flinch betraying her lack of familiarity with the process, something that became very apparent when she fumbled to get on the bed.

"Come here," he ordered, "yeah bring your little button here," he said as he got her in a 69 sex position. 

"Good," he finally said as her listing pussy was right in front of him. 

She on the other hand was face to face with his throbbing shaft, and stared open mouth at it while her eyes danced up and down.

Another chuckle escaped his mouth, and Harry asked, "Isn't it magnificent up close and personal?"

"Shut up," Tracey repeated again in a murmur, but it did little against the blush that was determined to spread across her face. She avoided trying to look back at him, her eyes singularly stuck on his size.

Without even a command from him, her hand reached to his shaft, but just as her fingers caressed his skin she seem to come back to herself. Then glanced back at him, unsure, "It's okay," Harry said with a soft smile, "You can touch it if you want, and then some..."

Grabbing his cock as she wrapping her hands around his shaft, her fingers barely able to touch around his girth. Nevertheless, Harry took in a sharp intake of breath, "Not to hard," he advised as she held in in a vise grip. Letting up as a giggle escaped her lips, Harry got a taste of his own medicine per say. 

"Okay," he said as he put her through the step by step process. "Start stocking it. Yea, like that. Good, very good," he complimented her as she got the hang of it. 

Sticking his tongue out, Harry also got started with his own work, as he begin to treat her pussy to his magical tongue.

Moaning loudly with his cock still in his hands, he smirked as he too increased his pace which got even a louder moan from her.

Feeling competitive, the lesbian witch tried to up the antics as she started moving in a surprisingly enjoyable rhythm, showing what a quick learner she was as she putting all her skills to good use and moved up and down at an evolving rhythm, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He was rather surprised and said in a nonchalant manner as she continued to deliver her treatment. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Her other hand joined the fray immediately, working the bottom half of his shaft, occasionally drifting down to his balls.

Harry had to admit, the treatment was exquisite for a beginner that saw a cock for the first time, it was like magic itself built her for this, to handle cocks instead of pussies, he thought with a chuckle. 

Saying nothing more on the matter, he used one of his favorite tricks, he licked to use on a woman he was eating out of. Sticking his tongue deep inside her cunt he started speaking in a language that wasn't human at all, but one of the serpents, Parseltongue.

Going wide eyes, she had no chance at all as she squirted some sexual juices. Her whimpers and her whines and her cries turn into purely wanton and lewd moans. 

Harry wasn't down with her in the least bit. He goes further still, and all he gets is more enthusiastic moans. Increasing his speed, soon he had her moaning out loud like a banshee as she all but forgot about his cock in her hands.

The grey eyed witch squirmed on top of him as he could feel a release close at hand, carrying on. Then Tracey cums and she cums hard, as her head tilts back across one of his shoulders. 

She was racked by shivers as her essence left her in a flood, her mouth open to let out a scream but nothing escaped at all as the bliss was too much that it left her silent.

Getting up, and letting her drop to his side, all Harry sees was an insensate, twitching mess. Even though she was a quick study, she was still new at it all, and couldn't even handle the lightest touches of his. 

It was obvious they needed to finish up their lessons later. 


	86. Chapter 76: Fay Dunbar (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Looking through the ceiling in the Great Hall, Harry saw that it was a pleasant morning today. The heavy clouds of pewter gray that swirled about overhead all last week was gone, now the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the clouds were pleasantly drifting about.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione double checked their homework as they silently ate their breakfast. A few seats along, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Today's not bad outside," Neville noted, while running his finger down his Herbology homework, to double check for any mistakes, or more like they were. He was the master when it came to magical plants and fungi, so they always deferred to his wisdom on the matter.

"We got Herbology with and Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. And arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. Pretty good," he said with a happy nod.

Of course he meant they did not have to deal with the Slytherins. Harry learned they weren't all bad, they might be a bit pretentious, but after meeting Daphne, Tracey, and Zabini he learned that there might be some actual decent folk in that house. But still, people like Draco and his ilk spread a bad image of the house, making most distance themselves or in his house share a deep enmity towards them all.

"Well then, let's head out," Harry said as he finished up the last of his meal. It wasn't as fancy as the stuff that Kreacher, but he made do with that he had. He had been after all living on his relative's scraps for over a decade, he never he imagined he would developed a fancy palate or anything.

Put food in front of him, and he would devour it.

"Ahh, Hermione," he said as he and Neville got up and were ready to head out, but the busy hair witch was in one of her distracted bouts that took her fancy whenever.

"Yes, yes," she said as she collected her books, "let's go."

Staring at her all day as they made it through their Herbology and then came to their Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Harry couldn't make heads or tails what was bothering her.

He knew something was, get to know someone for over years and you know when they are upset about something. But he didn't know what it was.

Paying attention to Hagrid for the moment as he brought in a Diricawl for the day.

The big man begin to talk about the bird like creature.

It was like plump prehistorical chicken more than anything with rainbow colored fluffy feathers.

"Dis bird is known as a Dodo ter de muggles. So'tiz a flightless magical bird dat can be mostly foun' in de island of Mauritius in the Indian Ocean. While the muggles believed dis bird ter be extinct, in reality, it existed an' 'ad de ability ter disappear an' reappear anywhere close at hand as a means av escapin' danger. An' as yer can note it is very similar ter apparition, that's cos we wizards invented de spell after watchin' an' learnin' from these magical creatures. So de next time yer see a Portkey, Vanishing Cabinet, or the Floo Network, you can thank these birds for existence of them all."

Nodding his head along as he listened to Hagrid go on about the creature with students taking down notes, Harry felt like giving himself a pat on the back. The big man was doing very well, as he took to heart all the avises he offered him, and brought his classes to a whole nother level from before. Now he looked very professional and scholarly as he had a clear goal in mind.

It wasn't that he didn't know the matters, to be honest Hagrid was the best Magizoology he knew of. But the man did need certain guidance here and there.

"Now," he continued, "De the International Confederation of Wizards 'ad not seen fit ter revayle dat de animal still existed, since it would have raised muggle awareness of the more magical."

Getting to his closing remarks, Hagrid slapped his hands together, "Alright, let's try ter get ter meet these creatures," he said as he brought along the one he had near by which he used to show as an example while leading them to a pen with a dozen of the magical creature caged inside.

"Make sure ter be extra careful wi' dees creatures, they are a bit frightful an' any sudden movement yer show they 'ill flee. So approach dem very carefully an' slowly, hold out your hands like dis," he said as demonstrated holding out his open palm towards the Diricawl he had at hand which sniffed at it and turned around.

"If they see yer mean no 'arm den they 'ill not flee, and me job 'ill be all the more easier if I do not have to hunt dem down."

"Alright," he said as he opened up the pen, "partner up, an' try to tame one of them. Der goal is for yer al' ter at least pluck one feather from it. Then yer get a passin' grade.

Snacks are here," he said as he indicated to his right, "they love treats, so if you feed them some, yer 'ill be their best friend."

As everyone rushed about to get someone to partner up, a very familiar voice came from right behind him. "Would you like to partner up?"

Turning around to face Fay Dunbar who was grinding at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Yea, sure," he said.

She was a much taller girl nearing his height with brown hair that reached to her shoulder blades. She had sharp blue eyes, a long face with sharp features, a straight nose, full red lips, a toned athletic figure with all the right curves, and large breasts that fit perfectly.

She was the picture of a fine athletic young woman. Harry couldn't deny he found her attractive, they were housemates so they meet on several occasions and knew each other well.

Approaching one Diricawl who stood along near a tree, the creature turned to face them at their approach.

"Here, here," Harry said as he snapped his finger at it and held out a treat for it.

Looking at him with a tilted head as it looked up at him, then down at the treat, it took a hesitant step forward.

"Here you go," Harry said as he bent his waist down to be level with it.

Slowly plodding up to him, the rainbow colored bird finally came up to him and took a tentative bite of the snack he held out. Once it saw that nothing was wrong with it, it swallowed the rest of it whole.

"You are really good at this, huh," Fay noted.

"Yea, I dealt with a bunch of creatures over the summer," he answered with a grin. "The key to win them over is bribe, and belly rubs," he said as he begin to scratch behind the magical bird's ear.

Purring softly, he smiled down at the strange bird, as he softly plucked a loose feather from it. These things were of great use as it could be incorporated into a number of magical devices for teleportation use.

"Yeah," Fay said, "and we are already down without task."

"Mhm," he said as he pocketed the feather to bring to Hagrid. "What do you want to do for the rest of the time?" he asked as he was too far distracted with petting the creature.

"Oh, I know," the perfectly fit witch answered as he could detect a hint of mischief in her tone.

Suddenly he felt a hand reach into his robes very discreetly, and go for his boxers.

Looking over to face his partner with his widening in shock, the fit and strap young woman looked at him playfully. "Don't worry," she said as her fingers found their way to his already hardening erection. "I cast a notice-me-not charm, so its just the two of us, and this bird does a wonderful job blocking us off with the tree also right next to us."

Harry really didn't know how to feel about this, on the one hand he would like more than anything to go ahead with this rump. But on the other hand, he really didn't want to be caught in front of the whole class even with a notice-me-not charm protecting them and keeping them just on the edge of everyone's view.

Still it would have been better if they could go under his invisibility cloak, but them everyone would wonder where they went.

Nevertheless, the decision was made for him as Fay begin to stroke him. Her fingers were very soft and warm, and he was so taken back he let out a sharp intake of breath.

Looking around to see if anyone spotted him, he saw that everyone was busy with their bird.

Absently giving the Diricawl another snack as he was so focuses with the soft ministrations he was getting, Harry felt like blowing his load. Though as not to dirty his clothing, and leave a white patch on it, he held it in, and decided to enjoy her efforts.

Her hand pumped up and down his length as she went faster and faster to get him to release. Then to add to his growing pain, or should he say happy pains, she begin to bite his ear lobe, and then kiss along his jawline and neck.

"Mmm," she murmured into his ear, "are you very close, Sir~"

Giving her the look which said it all, Harry decided to return the favor, he might not be able to fuck her right here and nor, but he had other tools at hand.

This time it was her taking in a surprised breath as his hand went into her robes and started massaging her damp panties.

She was just waiting for his cock to find its way into her, and he would have loved to give it, but circumstance of course prevented him.

"How do you like being on the receiving end?" he asked her as she got a taste of her own medicine.

"A-ahh," she moaned as her eyes fluttered shut and close. He could tell she was really enjoying his soft massage as she tried to hold back anything louder than a scream, but it was really getting hard to do so.

Grinning, Harry decided to up the antics, as his fingers slipped past her panties and into her wet, wanton little honey pot.

She was ready dripping wet with want, as she quivered when two of his fingers went up her tunnels.

To silence her before she could begin to sing out loud, Harry's lips found their way into her own, and he begin to break into a passionate kiss with her.

Her lips were so soft and delicate, it was as if he was parting with soft clouds, and he got a real good taste for her as his tongue started massing with her own.

"Alright," a giant booming voice suddenly called, causing the two of them to suddenly break away from what they were doing.

"Pack up, class is over. Brin' de feateh yer collected ter me, and yer can al' be on yer way!"

Lining up as everyone presented the feather they were able to pluck from the Diricawl, Harry and Fay did their best to smooth their clothing over, and look as presentable as possible.

Being the last people to came up to Hagrid, Harry gave him the feather he was able to collect. "Ahhh, Harry," he said as she stopped him in his tracks. For a moment, Harry thought he was able to pierce their small veil and catch what they were doing.

"Do yer 'av class after dis?"

"No," Harry answered with a shake of his head as did Fay. "Just Arithmancy later in the evening."

"Good, very good," he said, "then could yer help me recapture de Diricawl that apparated away. I 'ill toss in extra credit for yer," he added with a wink.

"Yea, sure," Harry said with a sigh of relief more than the idea of looking forward to extra credit.

"You too, little lady," he added towards Fay.

"it would be my pleasure," Fay answered.

"Alright," he said, "I will head in that direction. Yer go there, let's meet back in a hour or two."

"That's plenty of time," Fay said as he noticed a wicked look in her eyes. He could tell what she had in mind to pass the time.

"Good," the gentle half giant said as he trotted off, leaving the two of them standing there.

\-----------------------

Grabbing her by her arm, Harry dragged Fay off of to a stand of trees and onto her knees with one hand, while pulling out his cock free from his robes with the other. There was no way he could stop himself now, his prick was throbbing hard and it was honestly getting a little painful trying to keep his erection within the confines of his pants.

He knew what his little brother wanted, and he was ready to give it to it.

It's immensely pleasurable to smack his fat cock down onto Fay's upturned face and watch her eyes go crossed while her pupils dilate, and her nostrils flare as she stares at his dick hungrily.

Now that she got to get a good look at his cock instead of just a feel, she got treated to the full glory of it. Anytime a woman saw his massive, massiveness they were shocked into silence and awe.

It really was a magnificent, all 10 inches of it with veining veins, a massive egg sized cockhead, and ball sacks the size of tennis ball, filled to the brim with virile seed ready to impregnate any women's womb it enter.

In an instant, she took him into her mouth, before Harry can even react or do the honors himself. He grunted as she bobbed up and down his length, her blue eyes never once leaving his face, and he groaned as her tongue did some very interesting things along the underside of his cock.

Panting hard as he could feel his eyes turn red with want, Harry stares down at Fay with a dark animalistic gaze.

"So this is what you really wanted, you horny little slut. This is what you were looking for, huh?" he asked in a harsh tone. His baser nature was taking over as he soon had his fingers grabbing a bunch of her hair.

Soon, the fit and perfect witch was gagging on his dick, though from the hazy look of pleasure in her eyes, she doesn't mind it one bit.

"Ack! Ack! Ack!"

As she choked on his cock and gagged along his member with her drool and saliva and slobber slowly slide down along his balls,Fay Dunbar looked undeniably happy as he shoved his cock deeper into her esophagus.

He honestly can't get enough of it as he face fucked her with all his might, ruining her pretty face in turn.

Harry didn't let up for a single moment as he plowed away at his partner's throat.

"You need to be taught a lesson! Once and for all!" he panted out as the feel of her hot wet mouth felt just perfect, it was like she found a sauna for his dick.

"Mmm," she moaned, sending vibrations along his length.

Getting more and more into it, Harry grabbed one of her hanging boobs and begin to maul at it with his fingers sending red marks all over it.

However it was his release that caught him by surprise. He was so lost in his own lust that he did even feel it coming, before suddenly, he's just outright unloading down fay's throat.

Just as he didn't see it coming, neither did Fay herself as her eyes go wide in surprise, her nostrils flare, and then his cum is exploding out of her nose and the sides of her mouth as she chokes and gags on his white, hot jizz. It makes an utter mess of her, and leaves her looking dazed and glazed over, even as Harry pulls out of her throat finally.

"Clean yourself up. We're not done yet," he said with a wicked grin.

Fay was a total mess as she had saliva and his cum running down her face and on to her breasts. Her lips were puffed up by his brutal face fucking, and her eyes looked glazed over.

She did as she was told, while Harry watched her, stroking his member with one hand. Bringing her hands up to her face, Fay begins to scoop dollops of his seed off of her cheeks and chin, even as she licks at her upper lip, slurping up his cum. She cleans off her fingers afterwards, and then some, continuing on until her face is pristine.

Flushed with arousal, looking up at him with a smoky look and fuck me eyes, Fay gives a coy smile, despite the face fucking she'd just received.

He couldn't deny it, that it gave him a real hard on.

Chuckling darkly, Harry whispers to her, "Naughty girls like you deserve one thing and one thing alone. To get FUCKED!"

With that, Harry was upon her like a big bad wolf, he already had so many wicked things in mind, plus the time to spare as well.

It was only after 6 whole hours that they came back to Hagrid, with nothing in hand!


	87. Chapter 77: Professor Septima Vector Pt. 2(R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, I see that you are late again, Mr. Potter, "Professor Septima Vector noted as he walked into the classroom.

"Sorry, Professor," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "I got caught up with some stuff."

"Mmm, really," she said in a sarcastic tone, "so you think that gives you an excuse to be tardy in my class?"

"No," he answered as he held his head down in respect and mock humility. If she wanted to give him a talking down to, then that was her right. He guessed it was his fault for getting so caught up with Fay, and not noticing that the time went by so fast.

"Well then," she said as she turned his back on him, "I believe you can report in for detention with me later today."

Nodding his head, Harry replied, "As you say, Professor."

"Now go take a seat," she said as she pointed to an empty desk. Turning to look at the classroom, "Where was I, O, yes. So as I was saying....."

\----------------------

"What is it and you Slytherin house heads?" Neville wondered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, even though he knew what he was talking about.

"Well, you do get in an awfully lot of trouble with them," Lavender Brown noted.

"But to be fair, I guess I did deserve this detention," he said with a shrug.

"Wonder what she is going to have you do," Neville posed to no one in particular.

"I heard that she once had a Hufflepuff, wipe clean all the windows," Fred stated in a low whisper.

"What's wrong with that?" Parvati Patil asked in confusion. "Then she has nothing against the punishments that Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall could wipe up."

"Well she had them doing it from outside, using a muggle rope," George clarified.

"That has to be like illegal, it's just too dangerous," Lavender.

"Dangerous or not, you never want to mess with Professor Septima!" Fred said as his brother nodded his head along.

"What do you have to say, Hermione?" he asked the bushy haired witch.

"Oh, best of luck," she said with a soft smile, clearly not paying attention for the hundredth time.

"Well I got to go," Harry said with a shake of his head. He really didn't want to add more tardiness to his list.

\----------------------

When Harry finally reached the classroom, he was a little surprised to find it dark and seemingly empty. However, the door was open a crack, so he went on inside looking around for the Professor he was suppose to do detention with.

"Ah, Professor Septima?" he called out to the empty dark classroom, "Hello? Are you here?"

Not seeing the older woman anywhere around, Harry frowned. Was this not where his detention was supposed to be at?

Maybe he was suppose to meet up with her in her office, he mused. 

It's in that moment that the lights turn on, the door to Septima's classroom closes, and Harry looks up to find a sight that he never expected to see staring back at him. She must have been hiding behind the door when he came in, because right there, in the flesh was Septima Vector.

"A-Ah, sorry Professor, I… wait, Professor?" he said in complete and utter confusion.

She wasn't wearing any of her professional and sharp formal business attire that she usually liked to wear.

Instead, the bespectacled brunette was wearing the uniform more fit for a seductress made out of black leather stripes that barely covered her up as her naked pussy, her pert behind and her pale thighs were on open display.

Plus the attire was blouse split open, allowing for her sizable bust to sit freely and be on partial display. Then of course he noticed the riding crop in her hands which she used it to smack into her open palm.

Harry's mouth was unbelievably dry as he stares at Septima with wide eyes, unable to tear his eyes away. Smiling rather lewdly, the brunette woman clicked the lock on the door behind her shut and then saunters forward, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Good evening, Professor. I'm here for my detention," he said the first thing that came to mind as he was drawing a blank on everything else. 

"I can see that," she said with a wicked grin, "and you must have been a very bad, bad boy, mmm?"

"I guess so," he answered as he took a deep swallow as she drew up to him and ran her fingers along his jawline. 

"You want to tell me what happens to very bad boys," she whispered to his ear as he could feel her hot breath beating right against him. 

"Aaaa...." he said like an idiot.

"They get punished, "she answered for him as she pushed him back on to a desk. Then she sat back on her desk and pointed her riding crop at him which glowed a magical light, he figured that it must have been her wand she transfigured into a riding crop. 

Suddenly he was pulled towards her, or more like the desk he laid prone on, then she parted away his robes and through his boxers she drew out his already hardening cock. 

There was no way you could fault him for that reaction, this was just too sexy!

"Tck, look at you," she said as she ran her riding crop against his length, "getting this hard for your teacher. What a very naughty boy you are."

"I guess you will need to punish me very well for that," he chuckled, playing into her little fantasy she set up. She seem to put a lot of effort into it, so he guessed he would play along with her for the moment.

"Yes, I will," she said as she pulled out her stocking-clad legs. Then wrapping her feet around his cock she begin to ran along it. 

"Lay back," she said as she pushed him down with her riding crop as he arched his back in a groan. "I will take care of it all," she said with a grin. 

Then using one of her feet, she begin to rub at his cock head while continuing with what she was doing before with the other leg. 

"I am about to explode," Harry said with a grunt. 

"Let it out, let it all out," Septima answered as she picked up her pace

Letting his seed rain down from above, his cum soon covered all of her stockings and even got far enough to reach her panties. 

"Now why don't we move on to the main course," Septima stated already rearing to go as she wrapped her arms around her own student and pulled him into a hot and intense round of kissing. She seemed intent to shove her tongue deep inside Harry's mouth and get the full taste of him.

Harry grabbed her hips from the other side and pushed her against him as he grinded his cock against her groin. Fingers teased the side of Septima's breasts, she let out a low wine when he pulled away from her.

"You are really pent up, huh?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You have no idea, after our last encounter. You have left me wanting more, a lot more," Septima responded as a sly smile split and she grabbed Harry's robes and then begin to pulled it over his head to reveal his toned chest and abs. One look at it made Septima begin to rub her thighs together.

"Why are you so hot?" Septima asked as she bit her lips. She spoke these words while tracing patterns on Harry's chest and abs.

Harry responded by tracing his fingers down and push his fingers closer down to the promised land.

"I can ask you the same," he replied as his hand disappeared beneath dripping wet honey pot.

"Harry," she moaned as he brushed against her slit with a gentle touch. "Inside, I want it inside," she said with a low moan grabbing his tool and trying to line it up against her hungry little kitten.

"Patience," Harry said as he pressed his lips behind her ear and gave her a few tender sucks. A nibbling on the back of her ear prompted the Professor to gasp, and Harry just kept on nibbling on the side of her neck.

The young man started to push his finger deep inside her which caused her to clench him a bit harder. "How do you feel now?" he asked, already knowing the answer of course, but still posting git to her.

"Good, so good," she moaned in answer.

Harry explored the inside of her pussy as he slipped in another finger. The Arithmancy teacher started to grind her hips up and down, pumping her hips down against his powerful fingers.

"You're feeling good, huh?" Harry asked as a third finger slipped inside her dripping hot pussy. He saw Septima bit down on her lip and nodded in response.

"Yes, you make me feel soooo good!" Septima yelled as some of her love juice spilled out.

"You know I think you are the naughty one," Harry mused out loud. "Someone can walk in at any time and you can get in so much trouble. Still it makes you so hot, huh?"

"Yes," she moaned as he hit all the right spots for her. "Yes, I am such a baaad teacher. Seducing my own student, and wanting him sooo bad," she answered truthfully as her wet pussy clenched around Harry's fingers and started to soak them.

Pulling them out, Harry held them out for her inspection, "Taste how horny you are," he said.

Septima obediently took Harry's fingers into her mouth. She was a good pet and sucked the juices off of him. The moment she begin to suck at them, Harry decided to move to the next stage. He used his free hand and undid the claps that held her leather clothing, cause her large D-Cup breasts to spill out for his consumption.

"You know what these breasts are good for, don't you?" Harry asked as he gave her breasts a few squeezes.

She nodded in response like a good little kitty, and got down onto her knees. The woman really got an up and personal look at his marvelous cock. This time she was able to take it all in and he could see it aroused her. 

"Are you going to stare all day, or are you going to give me some pleasure?" Harry asked with a raised eye brow showing how displeased he was getting with her.

Septima took her large breasts and placed Harry's cock around them. The warmth of her breasts pressed against his cock sent shivers along his spin as it felt just wonderful. 

Then she started to pump his cock up and down, Harry enjoyed the mature breasts sliding up and down his thick rod. His Professor's breasts kept rubbing up and down on his manhood.

"Your tits feel so good," he commented. "I can't wait to cum on them," he then added with a wicked grin.

Septima too seem unable to wait for him to cum on them as well as the sexy Professor rocked her breasts up and down on him then smooshed it tight to bring some pressure to bear.

"Oh, I want that too, Harry," Septima purred. "I want your sticky spunk all over my face, my tits, and in my mouth. I want your warm cum all over my nice soft tits. Feel them, they're soft are they?"

Harry reached around and grabbed Septima's nipples which were just ripe for picking, then he begin to tease them as his fingers started to pinch and pull at them.

Septima seem to enjoy it very much as she begin to sing for him, showing her appreciation the older woman swirled her tongue around the edge of his cock head which stuck out par to the way when it plunged deeper inside her cleavage. 

Harry enjoyed her talented tongue and large soft breasts pressing on other side of his cock. She slid her breasts all the way down his thick and throbbing cock.

Septima tipped back just in time to receive the first spurt of cum. Harry's cock spewed his cum all over her with a series of rapid fire shots.

The explosion of cum fired her in the face. His powerful cum stuck to her forehead, her cheeks, and into her mouth. Harry coated her breasts with his sticky seed. Harry rocked his thick cock as far between Septima's milking tits as he could manage.

The contents of his balls covered her. Septima pulled away and held out her hands to allow it to drop onto her hands.

Harry smiled and observed his professor slowly licking her hands clean. She drank up his seed like it was her lifeblood. The eyes of Septima Vector clouded over. Hunger continued to dance through her eyes. The woman sucked her fingers dry, then she asked, "How do you want to take me?" in an innocent tone which totally belied her.

"Mmm," he said as he thought it over, then his eyes ran over her shapely ass and he answered with a chuckle. "Bent over!"

"So you want to take me from behind?" Septima asked, doing as told as she turned around and showed him her bare pussy.

Harry's hand ran over her ass, softly caressing them while he pushed the tip of his head against her hot entrance.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," he stated as if it was a certain fact. He lined his throbbing prick up against her womanhood and pushed the edge of his thick head against her pussy.

Septima stretched around him, his thick and veiny cock shoved inside her deep. He could feel her tunnels wrapping around his manhood as he slide deep inside her depths.

"Dang," he swore, "you really are tight."

"What can I say," she moaned, "it has been ages since I had a real man!"

“Ah yeah, I can see that," Harry said as he speared into her. "Looks like someone’s been missing this, if the way your pussy is tightening so desperately around my cock is any indication.”

Septima moaned at the degrading, humiliating dirty talk even as Harry began to pound into her sexy beautiful body as she rode him up and down on his cock. Harry watched one in amusement as shameful arousal, whimpers and whines and mewls coming out of her pretty lips.

In and out he went into her, ina nd out. Each time her ass jiggled up against Harry's crouch and her no nonsense face became more and more slutty. Her tits bounced and jiggled along with her, and her fit and perfect abdomen flexed and undulated as she got the best fucking in ages. 

Septima cooed in delight and gasped when Harry's mouth started to lavish the back of her neck. He could see that the love bites sparked a new feeling of desire and lust in her.

"I am so closeeee!" Septima yelled as her body got racked with shivers of ecstasy.

"Do you think I deserve full marks for this, Professor?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he pounded into her cunt like no tomorrow. 

"I think you deserve more than that, Mr. Potter," she answered as she leaned in and begin to break into a passionate kiss with him.

Laughing wickedly as he squeezed his professor's nipples and gave them a slight twist. This drove her nuts, and he guessed it was what also drove her over the edge.

Septima's hips bucked back and started to milk Harry's incoming thrusts. Harry pushed inside her with another long and powerful thrust which buried himself inside her body.

The older women let out a loud scream as she felt that final thrust completely, back arching as the pleasure was too much to contain, Septima came, and she came hard. 

Her love juiced exploded out in a wave as she looked more like she was peeing than coming. He saw her orgasm run down her legs in rivets and even some got on him. 

Then picking right back up as if she just didn't have the orgasm of her life, Harry went back to thrusting in her. 

Harry's lingered hands on her breasts started to come down to her second perky assets. Then he slapped sown on her ass as the sound of it echoed throughout the whole room. The response of Septima's pussy clenching him made Harry want to drive himself into her depths even more. The contents of his balls threatened to spill out into her.

Harry could feel his release close at hand, as he slowly but surely fucked Septima into kingdom cum. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue lulled out of her skull.

Septima's wet walls contracted around him. The orgasm exploded through her body and coated him. This allowed Harry to push himself further around him.

"Look at you, you're cumming again," Harry said. "You're addicted to my cock, aren't you?"

"Yes," Septima answered with a long sigh, "very much so!"

The vixen drilled her pussy down onto Harry's cock. She panted and grew heavier with desire. The thick manhood buried deep inside her dripping hot pussy.

"Just couldn't get enough huh?" Harry with a dark chuckle, giving her ass a nice little pinch. "And you're going to cum all over my cock again, aren't you?"

Septima couldn't deny it as she felt another release emanate.

Harry massaged her ass while thrusting up at her at the same time. The combination drove Septima further towards the edge. His big manhood buried into her stomach and stuffed her so well.

"Well here is what you have been looking for," Harry said as he felt his balls churn. 

Harry could feel her pussy dampened in anticipation of what was to come, and Harry didn't disappoint in the least bit. The first burst of cum struck in the back of her womb. Septima clutched the side of his shoulder and pushed her pussy down onto his throbbing manhood.  
Harry enjoyed the feel of her pussy contracting around him and milking every drop of his seed. He spilled his seed into her womb while enjoying her ass pressed up against his crotch area. 

The moment Harry finished and the two of them came down from the mutual pleasure, Harry slowly pulled out of her. "I guess detention is over, huh," Harry asked as he popped his cock out of her like a corkscrew.

"No," the older woman answered with a shake of her head, he could see that took a lot out of her as she really had no energy to do anything.

"You got a lot more detentions in store for you, Mr. Potter," she said with a sultry grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Some of you asked for some art on Septima, but there really isn't one out there so here is just an actress she would look like: https://www.indiewire.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/shutterstock_10235416i.jpg?resize=795,600

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!


	88. Chapter 78: Susan Bone (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, Harry had a lot on his mind. He really did have a lot of luck with the ladies these past few days, it wasn't like he didn't before since he got his chances once in a while. 

However now it was the author of his story who was trying to cram in so much!

Musing to himself, Harry heard a noise from up ahead, curious to know what it was he followed it to its trace. 

Coming to a slightly agar door he could hear the banging and thump of something going on inside. Taking a peek, he saw the lay out of a training room inside with a mat laid on on the floor, a tool racket set to the side, benches set against the wall to rest, a few animated magical dummies shouting. "have at it!"

In the center of the room duking it out with the magical training dummies was Susan Bones, she looked more akin to dancing really as she gracefully dodged the dummies attacks and fired off a volley of attacks. 

Being intrigued with the wonderful sight, and the great display of power Harry unknowingly leaned in too close and the ancient door of the long abandoned training room creaked open. 

Suddenly, Susan spun around as quick as a whip. and had her wand pointed at the door, "Who's there?" she shouted with her wand glowing a dangerous iridescence. 

Stepping out of the shadow he was hanging out in, Harry came into the light with his hands out. "It's just me," he said, "Don't fire!"

"Harry?" Susan confusion as she dropped her wand to the side. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Well I heard the noises, and wondered what was going on, and I guess you can tell what happened next."

"Yeah," she said with an awkward grin, "I come here when I can to train!"

"I can see," he said with a nod, then he exclaimed, "Oh shit, watch out," he shouted as he held out his hand in some sort of plea to stop one of the dummies come up behind the blonde with its wooden sword raised high into the air. 

Acting on reflect, she rolled under the blow and came up to send a spell right at the animated thing's cartoonish face. 

Coming to a stop when he saw that she had been able to handle herself, Harry commented, "You are really good!"

"Yea, but not good enough to defeat, Daphne," she stated giving the dummy that fell to the ground a kick. 

"Well," he said as he walked up to her, "It was a close match. Either of you could have really had it."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but what was all the training I have been doing with my aunt worth if I just can't take down a Slytherin princess!?"

"I guess we all know that she is more than a dainty princess, huh?" he laughed, but seeing how downcast she was, he went on a limb. 

"What if we train together, huh?" Harry asked. "Getting some instructions from the Hogwarts Duelling Champion himself has to be worth something, right!?"

"Really?" she asked as she looked up at him with stars in her eyes, "You would do that for me?"

"Sure," Harry answered with a nod, not expecting that sort of reaction from her. 

"Great where should we get started?" she asked. 

"Ahhh.... let's look at your defense first," he said, "I think that is what pulled you down against Daphne Greengrass."

Doing as commanded she pulled her wand out on the ready, "Okay," he said as he walked up to her, "most people think its the way you hold your wand that matter, but the truth is, it's all in the stance!" he spoke, basically repeated everything Sirius thought him. 

Resting his arm on her hips as fixed her stance and then stretched out her legs, he could smell her scent up this close of fresh cherries and raspberries. With the way she squirmed in his hands as her faced heated up, he could tell she begined how close he was to just as he did too. 

"Let's do some mock duels," he said as he stepped back from her and took out his wand. He could see from the way her shoulders slumped a bit, she really didn't want him to leave, but she still got ready in earnest to fight him. 

Practicing throughout the whole day, as he gave her advice freely and pointers here and there. Harry could see from how heavy she was panting, that it was enough for today, so he decided to call it quits. 

"Alright let's end practice for here today," he said as he withdrew his wand. 

"Sure," the cute blonde answered as she grabbed a towel she brought and begin to wipe at the sweat lining her forehead. Then walking up to him, she did something he really didn't expect as she gave him a deep hug. 

"Thank you," she said into his shoulder, then stepping back as he could see the blush on her face, she pulled her hair behind her ear and asked, "Want to do this another time?"

"Yea, sure," he said with a nod of his head a bit distracted by the sudden close contact. 

"Alright," she said as she head her head, it would seem that was too much for and took all the bravery she could muster. Harry couldn't help shaking his head, Susan was an absolute Queen on the battle field, but when it came to social interactions she was as shy as a maiden. 

Not even realizing what he was doing, Harry leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. At first, she looked surprised as her eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out of her head, then unexpectedly she leaned into the kiss enjoying smashing lips with him. 

Breaking away, Harry finally realized what he had done, "Oh, I am so sorry," he said looking a aghast at what he had done. Though deep down he really wasn't sorry about it, getting a full taste of her was divine. 

"It's alright," she blushed. "I.... I... always had a crush on you," she got out in one breath.

"Really?" he asked in surprised, but he guessed he should have known it. Sirius did after all teach him all the signs that showed when a woman liked you, like really really liked you. 

And Susan Bone showed all the signs!

Nodding her head demurely, he could see that she wanted to just hide her head. 

"Well then," Harry said with a wicked grin, "I guess I must return the feeling..."

Then, he leans in and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips, before slowly leading her into a bed he transfigured on the spot. Susan allows him to take control of the situation, her own inexperience shining through as Harry takes her in hand and guides her along.

Once they reach the end of her bed, Harry pulls Susan into a deeper kiss as he begins to lashing tongues with her. 

As he slides his hands over her body and begins to undo the buttons on her robes, Susan brings up her own hands as well. Though her fingers tremble and she is clearly not as sure of her course as he is, the beautiful witch still does her part.

Together, they strip each other off while they continue to share a passionate kiss, until they are both wearing nothing more than their undergarments.

Shigure pulls off Susan’s bra, but when the blonde-haired noble pureblood moves her hands towards his boxers, he stops her and gives her a confident smile. “Go and lay down on the bed,” he whispers to her

Wearing nothing but her panties, the innocent and pure maiden obeys.

Slipping off his boxers, his raging hard erection flopping free of its confines, as it throbbed with a deep lusted hunger.

Harry moved to join her on the bed. Susan lays on her back, so innocent and our, while he could feel the nervousness boiling off of her in waves, but he also caught some excitement in her eyes as filled with anticipation with what would happen next.

Her hands were near her chest, as if she did not know what to do with them, and he could see the tiches of nervousness on the. So Harry took them both in his own and grabbed them both at the wrist and pushing them over her head.

Harry closely looked at the pair of breasts in front of him. They were just as lovely as the rest of her. C-cups and round and wonderfully perky, they were capped with pink, puffy nipples that Harry couldn't wait to suck. In fact, Harry didn't wait. Leaning in, he grabbed one breast with his free hand and started his massage early while he kissed his way around her other breast before licking her nipple and finally sucking it into his mouth. 

Susan let loose a loud gasp at the development as her face blushed a even deeper red. This was all clearly new to her, and a first really. But being with him seem to make her happy in some fashion.

His tongue danced against her hardening nipple which seem to let loose incredible moans from her. Harry kissed, and licked, and nipped at her sensitive flesh which soon had her swooning. 

Suddenly his lips left her nipple, and Suan let out a soft whine from her throat as she clearly did not want him to leave. Fortunately, his lips were still in action as they went down her well tonned tummy, exploring every inch of her open flesh.

Lower he continued to go as he let go of her hands to continue and Susan finally had a great idea on what to do with them. Running her fingers through his messy black locks as his lips came to her wide curvey hips.

Harry could feel her breath fluttered as his kisses then were laid upon the front of her lace panties. “Let's get rid of these, my love,” he whispered softly to her. Without waiting for her reply, Harry begin to lower her panties down.

She didn't stop him in the least bit, but actually helped him by wiggling her hips and letting him slip it past her ankles and off her feet. 

Finally she was laid out before him absolutely naked!

"My, my," he said with a soft smile, "aren't you a vision," he said as he took her in, in all her naked glory. 

Covering herself, all Susan could do was cover up her ample bussom, leaving her glistening little kitty still on full display. 

"Agh, agh," Harry said with a waggle of his finger. 

Slowly removing her arm from her breasts, he told her, "There is no reason why you should cover yourself in front of me, dear."

"Mmm," she whimpered as he begin to rub his hard throbbing length against her slit. Harry could feel how wet she was as she was just waiting for him to enter her, but he didn't do so. 

"Please..." Susan said once she saw that he was happy with continuing with his course of action. 

"Please what, my love?" Harry asked in false innocent. 

"P-please enter me. Give me your penis," she answered shyly as he could see she just wanted to dig a hole and put her head inside it. 

"Say cock," Harry amended as he picked up some pace, causing her to moan out loud. 

"Please Harry give me your cock."

"Good," Harry said as he positions the tip of his member at Susan’s entrance. He looks down in her chestnut colored eyes and she stares back up at him with open apprehension and lust. Then as he slowly entered her, Harry enjoyed the way her face slowly transforms as he penetrated inside of her, sinking into her moist depths inch by inch.

He pushed headlong into her as her tunnels wrapped around him. Susan's lips part at that, but before the resulting cry can leave them, Harry leads in and captured her mouth with his own, silencing her cry.

He kissed her heatedly, making her forget all about the pain she must be suffered, and instead focus on him and the pleasure building up.

Finally, he pushed into as he deep as he wanted for now, and begin the process of pulling out of her. It was like their bodies had been made for each other. Slowly Harry thrust his hips forward and he could see the wincing on Susan's face as he plunged deeper into.

Once he was firmly inside of her again, Harry begin to fuck her in earnest, slowly at first thrust in and out of her cunt as he made love to the sweet, blonde-haired little badass beneath him right then and there.

When she begin to sing into his mouth, Harry finally pulls back and broke off their kiss. 

“A-Ah… Harry more, p-please, give me more,” she moaned out loud. 

He grins down at her, and so as not one to disappoint her, that was exactly what Harry gave her. 

He fucked Susan long and hard in the missionary position they were in, as his speed picked up from the slow leisurely pace it was in. He could see how crimson her face was, but all the same she continued to moan and mewl pathetically under him.

Grabbing on tight to her thighs to get some form of steadiness, Harry slams home into Susan's cunt over and over and over again, fucking her as hard as he can, plowing away at her extremely tight and slick pussy.

And Harry can’t stop himself as he fucked her harder and faster as soon the transfigured bed was creaking under them  
  
Plowing into her inter folds, Harry leans forward and feasts his eyes on her wonderful titties, framed perfectly by well muscled legs and toned stomach. Sucking on one and then the other, Harry enjoys playing with the other breast absently with whatever he isn't slurping on. 

All the while, Susan moans, and squeals growl louder and louder as he pistons his thick, throbbing prick in and out of her.

"I think something is coming, Harry," she says innocently, not knowing it's her orgasm building up. 

"Don't worry," Harry says breathlessly, "something is coming for me." He could also feel his release emanate. Giving her a few more long thrusts as he bangs into her womb like a siege ram, Harry let loose a triumphant roar as he thrusts deeper into her than ever before.

Susan cries out in a passionate fashion as the feel of him buried this deep into her is too much and a moment later she begins to cum along his entire cock length.

The feel of her insides squeezing down around him, of her inner walls clenching at his member was just too much for Harry as well and it hastens what was already coming. With a grunt, Harry's seed spills forth from his cock and into Susan's womb. His white, hot ejaculate pours into her, painting her insides with sticky fluid and leaving her absolutely filled with his cum.

Harry groans as his own back arches while Susan's mouth continues to let loose screams of pleasure beneath him.

And then it’s over, Harry comes back down from his pleasure high, as does Susan as her far off look begins to gain focus.

His cock was still hard, but he didn't want to turn this into some sort of marathon sex run. This was Susan's first time, he wasn't looking to blow her mind with his skills or anything.

This was just to consummation their new relationship, if you would.

With his cock still buried in Susan's cunt, Harry pulled the both shy and badass with closer to himself. Susan also returned the gesture as she happily cuddles into his chest with a contented sight, nuzzling against him with her small little dainty nose.

Together, they remain like that for a brief time, simply enjoying the silence and each other’s company.

"So," Susan said as she seem to build up her nerves, "Do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me next week. I heard Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop is lovely around this time of year."

"I would love that," Harry answered with a grin as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

**\---------------------------------------------------**  
  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!


	89. Chapter 79: Daphne Greengrass (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Coming down for breakfast, Harry grabbed himself some toast as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Looking up at the front tables he saw that old foggy was still not back, "So when do you think that Professor Dumbledore would be back?"

"Not for a while," Hermione answered, "I heard he was all the way in India."

Looking around to see if anyone was listening to them, Neville whispered conspiratorially, "I heard from Gram-Gram that he would be booted from his Supreme Mugwump position in the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Wouldn't we all wish that," Harry murmured to himself, it would be the most wonderful news that topped off his month, if it happened and it was very likely.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Fred asked as he and his twin took a seat from across us.

"Nothing," Harry answered, "did you guys figure out a way to get your names into the tournament?"

"Yea, we got something," George grinned up.

"Something very amazing," Fred stated.

"And ingenious," George added.

"Well I hope it works out for you guys," Harry said. Just then a very beautiful eagle swooped down towards him, and landed on the table in front of him. Without a word, it stuck out its taloned feet at him as if telling him to go ahead, you idiot.

"Man that is a very rare bird," Neville noted as Harry picked around and untied the letter he was looking for.

"You sure know about your birds, huh?" Fred asked jokingly.

Blushing, Neville awkwardly scratched his head, "Well I have been hawking with my family once or twice, and my uncle can never stop going on about birds."

"Mmm," Harry said as he red over the message.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked out of curiosity, he could see the rest of them were also curious to know.

"I have been invited to lunch," he said as he passed on the message to them.

"Ooo," Fred said as he looked over the letter, "and this is one of those fancy luncheons that noble purebloods do, right?!"

"And it's from a girl," George chuckled.

"Daphne Greengrass, what does she want from you?" Neville asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged his shoulders, this really got him curious to know why she went through all this effort to invite him to a formal lunch.

"What does she want from you?" Hermione sniffed.

"Maybe it's about the incident from potion class," he mused, "I guess she wants to know I am holding up after being attacked by a teacher."

"Nay," Fred said with a wave of his hand.

"She is interested in you," George finished for his brother with a grin.

"I say you should go," Neville cut in, "she is the heiress of the Greengrass family. An Earl like us, so you will need to show the proper decorum and accept or you would be insulting her."

"What do you say, Hermione?" Harry posed as the letter came back to him.

"What do you care of my opinion?" she asked as she turned her head away from him.

Resting his arm on her shoulder, he spoke gently, "You know your opinion is always the most important to me. I know I can always count on your advise, and good wisdom."

Seeing the edge of a blush creep up her neck, she answered briskly, "Well as much as I hate to say it, but you should find out what she wants. Ignoring it won't do you any good."

"Thanks," he smiled down at her, "I know I can always count on you," he stated as his arm slide down under the table and on to her thigh to give it a tight squeeze. Looking at her as she blushed like a pure maiden, Harry couldn't help it as he chuckled deep inside himself.

\-------------------------------

Since it was a formal lunch, Harry made sure to dress up in his best attires, wearing a dark blue jacket with an intricate floral pattern, and a vest and white shirt underneath it. Harry looked like the picture of a bright auspicious nobleman.

Coming to the agreed meeting place, Harry was surprised when he walked in a terrace that opened up to the forbidden forest. Laid out in the center of the place was a table fit for two, and seated on one of the tables was Daphne who was dressed in a lovely emerald green gown that fit perfectly with her eyes.

"My lady," he greeted her with a grin as he kissed the back of her offered hand.

Staring up at his attire, the ice princess of Slytherin bite her lips, "I never knew you cleaned up so well."

"What can I say," he said as he took a seat, "I look well with anything."

He didn't mention it was Dobby who did all the hard work, it has been only a few months since he entered this high society and there was just no way he knew of what to wear on these occasions.

"I would say," she smiled as she bite the corner of her lips, taking him all in. Just then a house-elf came dressed in a butler uniform and with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Would you like some Oiolairë red wine of 1977, Monsieur, Madame?"

"Sure," Harry said as he allowed the older house-elf to pour him some of the wine.

"Thank you, Fodbey," Daphne smiled at the house-elf, "bring out the lunch in 5 minutes."

Looking around the place, as he took a sip of his drink, Harry noted, "I never knew this place existed."

"What you have meals with the common rabble?" she asked in surprise as her cold exterior cracked a bit.

"Yea," he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well, all noble children know of a secluded place around the castle where they could have their own meals. I only come down to the Great Hall for feasts."

"Never knew that," he said with a shrug. Neville who he was the only noble pureblood he knew of very well knew ate anywhere else but in the Great hall, but he guessed the boy was never the pretentious lot.

"You know what," she said, "You should come eat with us. Tracey, Blaise, and I have our meals here every day. It would be wonderful to have you here."

"I will try," he said, then changing up the topic he asked, "So why did you invite me here today?"

"Well to be honest I never knew how powerful you were until today. We all heard of your great accomplishments, but to be honest I just thought they were tales, like all those books about you.

"But..." she said as she took a sip of her wine and turned her sharp emerald green eyes upon him, "at the Dueling Tournament you really showed everyone that you are effectively the most powerful wizard in the whole school!"

"I guess so," Harry said with a shrug, then looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, "So what?"

"So what, you ask," she said with a chuckle. "You have shown that you are a powerhouse at such a young age, and there more room for you to grow. Really if you wanted to look at this from another angle, this is just the beginning of your LEGEND!"

Looking at her, all coldness was gone from her face and replaced with fervent excitement, he never expected that sort of expression on her at all but there it was.

"Well good on me," Harry said, "but what does this all have to do with you exactly?"

Before Daphne could answer his question, once again, Fodbey walked into the terrace along with two assistants how rolled in a cart with covered plates. "Your meal, Madame," he bowed to Daphne, then adding, "Monsieur," as he followed it up with a bow to him.

"Thank you, Fodbey," she said as they set the plates down and removed the covers. "Leave us be, and make sure there aren't any ears listening during our meal."

"Yes, Madame," he said with a bow as they left them alone

Looking at his delicate rainbow salmon that seem to glow a bit, Harry wondered if it was the magical variety, nevertheless, he cut himself a slice and took a bite.

"Pretty good," he said with a nod of his head as he wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "Now where were we?" he asked as he set aside his utensils.

"Yes," Daphne said as she took a deep draft of her drink to build up her nerves, "the simple truth is that I want to be part of your legend!"

"Ahhh, what do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion as he took another sip of his wine.

Shaking her head as if she thought he was a nitwit, "how do you think?" she asked. "I want to be your wife, I want to create a betrothal contract with you!"

Spluttering as he spilled out his drink, he said dumbly, "WHAT?!"

For a moment his mind short circuited as it couldn't process what came out of her mouth. Deep down inside Harry knew one day he needed to create some heirs, it was his duty required of him from his dying house.

However even though he slept around with plenty of women, he made sure to take the precaution needed so that he didn't impregnate one of his partners. Producing a child was never on top of his mind, forget getting married and being stuck with one woman.

Somehow Daphne seem to read his expression, or it had to be her womanly intuition at work. "Don't worry, I won't be limiting you. I am fine with you marrying other women, and I would even demand of you to bring home some sister-wives for me. The past two wars have heavily damaged every noble line, and my sister and I are the only ones who carry our line, and you alone do the same.

Plus I wouldn't mind if you keep some mistresses hidden away, and lovers on hand. Though I will be Lady Potter, and our children will inherit your titles," she added in a firm tone. 

"But don't worry," she said as she rested her hand over his, "You will have the Greengrass name which I am the heir to and our second child could inherit."

"This is all a bit too much, and very fast," he said as he rubbed his temple.

Coming up to him as she sat herself on his lap, she turned her head towards his, and whispered to him. "I know we would make the perfect power couple. Daddy has already told me how you are taking control of the Light side, and with me by your side, the Grey Side would be at your command. We can easily take control of this country in our grasp.

And I know you would be the most powerful wizard in all of Magical Britain. You would one day rival the likes the best of the best, and could become the next Dumbledore or..... Voldermort."

Then slowly inching up to him, she broke into a deep kiss with him as their lips pressed up against each other and she slipped past his teeth and into his mouth.

After a long heated moment, she broke away, and ran her fingers through his black locks and asked, "What do you say?"

Looking down at her, Harry could now see how such a perfect little snake she was, no wonder she put in Slytherin. The way she manipulated him, played to his lust and fantasies, whispered sweet words into his ears.

He had to admit, she was really good!

She was not someone you wanted as an enemy, and he could see the benefits of having a little snake like her on his side.

"I guess you do make some fine points," he said.

"Mhm," she said as she made circles around his chest.

"And I wouldn't mind meeting your parents to discuss this in more detail," he finally allowed. Setting aside everything, he knew he needed to get married, and having such a sharp, cunning, beautiful, and manipulative wife like her by his side wouldn't be so bad.

But he wouldn't be giving her title of Lady Potter, no, he had a much better house that fit her.

"I won't disappoint you dear," she said as he bite his ear lob lightly.

"I won't dream of it," he chuckled softly.

"What is this?" she asked in mock innocence as she ran her hand over his bulge in his pants.

"Well that is what you call a hard on," Harry answered truthfully, not feeling abashed in the slightest.

"I know that silly," she said with an eye roll. "Here," she said as she pulled down his pants, "Let me help you with it."

Reaching into his pants, Daphne unveiled his huge cock to the entire world. Staring at it wide eyed for a moment, she was nevertheless able to quickly collect herself.

"You seem very virility, my lord," she noted with a bit of shock still in her tone.

"Why thank you," he said with a grin, no one really ever put it like that, and he couldn't help chuckling a bit.

Wrapped her hand around his cock, she begin to pump him and down.

"You are really good at this," he observed with a grunt of satisfaction.

"My lady mother has taught me all the womanly arts at a young age, so I am fit to please any lord that graces my bed sheets."

"So did your mother teach you how to relieve a man with your mouth?" he wondered out loud.

"You mean a blowjob?" she asked as she gave him the look.

"My god," he said in aghast, "did such vulgar term come out of a noble lady's mouth."

Rolling her eyes, she stated, "you would be surprised to know what noble husbands would want of their lady wives. So a blowjob is the least of what I learned."

"Well then," he said as he waved at his shlong in her grip, "why don't you show me this great and amazing skills you have."

"Fine," she said, "if it would grace you closer to me, so be it."

Without another word, Daphne wrapped her cherry red lips around his swollen head. She gave it a long and sloppy kiss before pushing his manhood into her mouth.

"Mmm, not bad, not bad," Harry said as he put his hands on the back of her head.

Ignoring him, Daphne descended down onto his cock throat so unlady like in the least bit. The back of her throat squeezed his manhood when she pushed deep inside him.

"Alright that pretty good," Harry said with a groan. She really was putting her skills to good ease as he already felt like blowing. He thought about using some spells that would hold him of indefinitely as long as he wanted, but there was just something of naturally cumming that held its own merits.

She bobbed her head up and down on his manhood as she suckled him off and drew his release nearer. The Ice Princess wrapped her hand around his large ball sacks and started to rub them hard. Her fingers brushed against the base of his length which she hadn't been able to fit, and had him double sacked.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling her warm mouth, and her amazing tongue. Her throat felt extremely tight around his manhood, and her tongue was very active like a little serpent dancing about.

He grabbed onto her face and pushed her deeper along his length, feeding her more of his shaft.

Daphne cooed at his large cock pierced down her throat, and sent vibrations all along his length and shivers up his body. Her warm lips nearly touched his groin and almost captured his massive prick deep inside her mouth.

Her throat expanded and relaxed around him, using the skills that she had been taught.

"Getting closer," Harry warned with a moan of pleasure

Daphne was all ready for him, and to push him over the edge, she bobbed down on his manhood harder and faster, taking his thick prick deep into her throat.

However she wasn't totally prepared for the giant load he unleashed on her, Harry just outright unloading everything down her throat.

Her eyes go wide as her mouth expands to chipmunk proportions, and her nostrils flare, as his cum is exploding out of her nose and down the sides of her mouth as she chokes and gags on his white, hot jizz. It makes an utter mess of her, leaving her looking dazed and glazed over.

With a contented sigh, Harry pulls out of her throat finally.

"Man, I got to say," he said as he watched her family wipe herself clean with a napkin, "that really was the top ten blowjobs I got."

"Top ten?" she asked with narrowed eyes, then with a snort as she crossed her hands, "I don't even believe you ever got one. Forget a bunch you can measure up against."

"Ahh, my dear," he said with a shake of his head, "I already got started building my harem!"

**\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!  
  
  
**


	90. Chapter 80: Threesome (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did your meeting with the Ice Princess of Slytherin go?" Hermione asked as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. All his friends turned to face him as if they all wanted to hear a report of how things went.

"It was fine," Harry answered as he grabbed a biscuit.

"You spoke to her?" Lavender Brown clearly speaking of the one and only Daphne.

"Yea, we had lunch together," Harry answered, not knowing where the venom was coming from.

"So she thinks she can steal you from right under my nose huh?" she murmured to herself. "That bitch.... O, I will teach her a good lesson she would never forget."

Deciding it was best not to get into it, Harry leaned back from them.

"So did you guys shag?" Fred asked in a low conspiratorially tone as he slide over to him.

"Of course they did," George stated as he gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Rolling his eyes at them they really had no idea how close to the truth they were, but still he played it cool and replied in a stern voice. "You guys really need to get your head out of the gutters."

"Yes, they did," they both smacked their hands together as if they were the ones that got laid.

Deciding it was best not to mention to them that he would be meeting with Daphne later, Harry kept his mouth shut and silently finished up his meal.

\-------------------------------------------

"It's good to see again," Daphne uttered as he walked into her private little terrace.

"Same," he said as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Looking around and only seeing her, he asked, "I thought you said Blaise and Tracey ate with you. Or did you decide to make this a private affair?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Zabini is busy with something else, and Tracey will be here soon," she answered mysteriously.

"Mhmm," he said as he took a bite of the meal in front of him, it was totally opposite of what was served in the Great Hall, more common to slob really in comparison to this fine dish.

"So how does meeting my parents in a month's time sound?" Daphne asked as she took a dainty bite of her food. "It's the earliest time they are both available."

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug. In a month time, he should have a guardian who could meet on his behalf and look over the betrothal contract with him. This was really out of his expertise and when need the advice of much wiser heads.

"Ah, yea would you like some tea?" the blonde haired witch asked as she picked up a tiny bell.

"Sure," Harry answered as she rang the bell.

When the door opened to the terrace a very familiar figure entered the open balcony, dressed as a maid. Harry couldn't help as a look of surprise passed through his face as he stared up at Tracey Davis.

She looked shy and demure with her gaze looking towards the ground, and he could see why. She was wearing a French maid's uniform, and not the decent kind. Even Rem and Ram covered themselves up better as Tracey had on the very sexy variety.

It barely covered her private parts, with a skimpy skirt that showed her impressive ass, and gave a glimpse of her pink laced panties. Her legs were stockings clad but and reached up to her tights but it only added to the image of sexiness.

Her upper portion was even worse as her breasts looked like they were about to pop out at any moment, and they were near see through so he could see she had on no bra underneath with her pert nipples sticking out. 

Harry only raised a single eyebrow as he stared her up and down.

Under his gaze, Tracey blushed hard as she came up with to them with her pot of tea, milk, sugar, and honey.

Pouring them some of the drink, Daphne smiled up at her as she set everything to the right specimen. "Thank you, Tracey," she said with a gentle smile.

Then, Tracey grabbed the tray once more and walked toward me, her hips dancing quite a bit more than necessary, which had the added benefit of making her inadequately supported breasts jiggle some more.

"Thank you," Harry said as she leaned in pour him some tea. Even though he kept his eye on Daphne, he couldn't help noticing the amazing view of her cleavage.

"N-no problem, Harry," she stammered as she rose once more. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that would be all for now," Harry answered with a soft smile.

Nodding her head, she took a step back but still remained within speaking distance of them.

"So what did she do to you?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I remembered your comment from yesterday," she said.

"Which one?"

"More like your boast," she clarified.

"Aaa," he said with a nod of his head. "Still mad I don't give you first place?"

Ignoring him, she continued, "Tell me about my surprise when Tracey spilled everything."

"Mmm, so she told you what we have been up to?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, it has been eating way at her, and I don't mind if she tried to seduce me with your help, we are going to be betrothed soon, but still. It was a breach of my trust. What if she had conspired with an unsavory type. She is supposed to be my faithful vassal, and my most trusted ally. Not an idiot who can get hoodwinked by anyone."

"You do make a fine point," he nodded his head, he could imagine it in his mind instead of him Draco or Theodore tricking her, and soon Daphne would have fallen in their hands.

"Yes," she nodded along, then changing the topic, she asked in a mock concerned tone, "Are you feeling a bit after inflamed, dear, after Tracey's little display?"

"I won't deny it has stirred up my appetite," he answered as he stared up and down at Tracey not hiding the hunger in his gaze or his appreciation for her assets.

"Tracey, be a dear and help relieve my future to be intended," she said with a wave of her hand, not giving her a second look.

No arguing with her mistress, Tracey cames up to him as she blushes deeplu, but doesn't let it affect her as she nods her head, and then reaches up with her hands to unclasp her top.

Harry didn't know if she had been practicing this little trick for him as she manages to make it look unbelievably sexy as the top of her mind outfit drops and her massive tits bounce free of their rather light confines.

She really is exceptionally endowed, and when she wiggles them back and forth for him, her massive titties jiggle quite a bit. It was very impressive, and Harry wouldn't deny he got a real hard on for it as his eyes stared somewhat transfixed at the sight.

Finally, she kneels down in front of him as she goes under the table, scooting up to him. She pulls out his cock straining against the confines of his robes, and when it springs free it lays a solid smack across Tracey's face which gets a gasping. Droping his hardened, throbbing length between her titties, she swallows his thick, veiny cock into her cleavage.

Tracey does a good job encompassing his girth with her well endowed titties. Her boobs squeeze down on him from all sides and wrap around his cock in a way that is just plain satisfying. To make his passage slicker and smoother inside the valley of her breasts, Tracey spits down on his cock and cleavage and begins pumping him up and down.

"Did you teach her?" he asked as he tried to hold back the groan. The grey eyed witch was never this skilled when they last shared an intimate moment with each other. With all her bluster and bravado, she barely even knew what she had to do, forget pleasing him this well right now.

"Yes, I gave her some pointers to please you," Daphne answered as she took a sip of her tea.

Tracey continues sliding her slickened tits up and down his cock a little faster, moaning happily as she gives him the best boobjob she possibly can.

"Now," Daphne said carrying on as if he just wasn't having a boobjob right in front of her. "I will only give 2 heirs at most to inherent both of our houses, maybe a 3rd for a spare, other than that you will have to count on Tracey. She will make a wonderful sister-wife for me, and has already agreed to give you 7 or more children."

"So she is basically going to be my broodmare," he said as he grabbed onto her breasts to steady himself, Tracey worked an even more steady pace as she slide her glorious globes up and down his length. His throbbing prick would sometimes hit Tracey's chin when it slid out of her breasts, thanks to how large and massive it was.

"Think of it as you would," she said. "But our families will need to be repopulated if you would, and I won't be your dutiful wife that only gives you children, and sits around looking pretty."

Nodding his head, it was an agreement that Harry could come to. A house always needs plenty of direct descendants to take care of matter, and delegate on the household behalf. The position he gave to Baran Boot as CEO of Mirror Phone Inc. would have gone to a child of his house, but since he was the only one, he had to give it to outsiders.

"So what does she get in return for all this?" Harry asked as he looked down at Tracey who was dutifully taking care of her task. He could feel his release close at hand, Daphne really instructed her well, much better than he could have really.

"Besides baring your heirs of course, well I allowed her to be my little toy whenever I want," she answered with a shrug.

"Mmm," Harry answered not paying her attention really as another groan leaves Harry's throat as the grey eyed witch slides his shaft between her valley and he cums and he cums hard. His white, hot seed ends up exploding all over those blushing features of the grey eyed witch. 

She couldn't help herself as she squeals from the abrupt facial make over. He paints her face white and then some, getting a fair bit of his seed on her wonderful breasts as well. Only then, once he is done making a mess of her does he pulls his cock out of her valley. 

"Satisfied?" Daphne asked as he came down from his pleasure high.

"Very much so," he said with a contented sigh while he gave Tracey a pat on the head for a good job.

Then he got up from his seat without even covering himself leaving his bits hanging like a tree trunk between his tights.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked in a slightly uneasy tone as he made his way over to her.

"Showing my appreciation of course," he answered as he picked her up with ease and sat in her chair while he placed her in her lap.

"There is no need fo-..." she begin, but he cut her off as he broke into a kiss with her. Harry had the upper hand on her as his tongue slips in between her lips and into her beautiful mouth.

However, Daphne was never one to take defeat at all as she begins to give as good as she got, her tongue wrestling with his as she applies her kissing experience to give him the best makeout session of his life.

Eventually, the two of them break their kiss they needed air. A strand of saliva still connects them as they separated and they both panted heavily. Daphne's eyes are a bit glazed over with lust, while Harry's was hooded as he stares down at the beautiful witch on top of him.

Suddenly Daphne was as naked as her name day, letting out a yelp of surprise, she tried her best to cover herself. It seem like after all she did have some modicum of decency.

"What are you doing? Summon back my clothing," the emerald eyed witch demanded

"I really am thankful for what you have done for me. However, I don't know why, but I didn't like how you went about it," he stated as he begin to rub his erect manhood against her little kitty.

"I need to preserve my purity," Daphne whimpered as he had a tight hold on her and she couldn't get any were.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he brought his wand to bare once again and it pressed into her tight sphincter without warning.

"You can't be," she whispered as the young lord begin to cast cleaning charms on her poor asshole.

Lifting her up by her thighs as he held her a few inches away from his throwing cock, Harry called over Tracey, "Tracey would you be a dear and take care of Daphne's cunt while I go to town with her ass!"

"Of course, my lord," the grey-eyed witch responded as she crawled over to them with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Tracey, don't," Daphne tried to command, but she is cut off as he lets out a bark of laughter and thrusts forward.

The blonde's eyes go wide and then roll back in her skull in moments, and Harry grunts as her back door clings to him tightly, her butt muscles squeezing down on every last inch of his cock.

That doesn't stop the young man from pulling back out, only to do it all over again. Harry's grin turns positively vicious as he gives Daphne the most brutal butt pounding he can. In response, the noble pureblood reacts quite explosively as her unoccupied cunt soon gushing with juices as she cums again and again from his cock in her ass.

However Tracey is soon on it as she begin to lap up her mistress.

"Oooh, AHHHH," Daphne cries out. Soon she was quite vocal about her enjoyment of him in her ass.

Leaning in Harry starts suckling at her soft neck flesh, sending shivers up her body while he fucks into her with such deep, powerful thrusts.

Before long the emrald eyes witch was changing up her tone as she begin shouting out loud, "Yes my Lord, yes! Like that, a-ah! You're s-so big! Y-you're so deep inside of MEEE!"

"Aren't you quite the little anal slut, huh?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Daphne blushed scarlet at that, but with one hard, long thrust she was back to singing for him. She even actually begin to rise to meet his thrusting cock as she puts her hips to good use.

Harry plows into the beautiful witch fucking her cunt from behind until he finally cums inside of her, filling up her bottom directly. He groans as his seed pumps deep, deep into her hot, wet little asshole, and in response Daphne positively howls her joy to the ceiling, her eyes once again rolled back in her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Looking down at her silly fucked expression, Harry advice her, "Treat your servants and vassals better next time, okay. I don't want a heartless bitch for a wife."

"Yes, dear," she answered breathlessly while Tracey laps up all her love juice like an obedient mistress.

Getting up, Harry waved to them a merry goodbye as he headed out the terrance. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!


	91. Chapter 81: Hermione Granger(R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After her run into Harry and the three Quidditch team cheerleaders, Hermione tried to keep her mind away from what she saw. However, she just couldn't get the image of Hope riding Harry's gigantic cock out of her head.....

\-----------(Check out Pa/ treon for more bonus chapters!)

[New POV*]

Hermione knocked politely on Harry's private quarters deep within the castle. He had shown her the secret quarters of Godric Gryffindor himself, one of the very four Founder of Hogwarts and the originator of house Gryffindor as well.

He had taken it up as his own private rooms since he had found it, and for some reason the chambers only respond to him. She tried to enter on multiple occasions, but the doors never seem to budged for her, and they only showed itself when Harry wanted to.

Since the hour was late, Hermione just knew he must be in right now getting ready to head to bed. She came ready for today, as she put on her best makeup, straightening her hair up so it wasn't as bushy as it used to be, and even put on some glamour spell she picked up from more improper books she picked up.

Her clothing on the other hand, let just say she had to put on a very powerful notice-me-not spell just to get through the castle's hallways and was very glad she ran into no teacher who could pierce through her spell and see what she had on.

She did feel a hint of embarrassment thinking about what a harlot she must look like, trying to seduce her very own best friend. However a small part of her whispered, nothing mattered but securing her own pleasure, and getting Harry's giant monster cock inside of her.

Seeing no answer from the door she reached up, and knocked again. She waited for a minute as the silence stretched out, and she of course begin to doubt herself. Was this really what she wanted to do? It was late at night nad Harry most likely went to bed early to rise up quickly in the morning.

She swallowed as she thought about just how he would think of her, coming to his rooms like a dirty whore!

Before she could get anywhere with her thoughts and talk herself out of this the door swing wide open. Harry looked up at Hermione with tired eyes as he blinked rapidly to shake off the sleep which he must have woken up from.

Looking up at her with shaggy appearance as he was wearing nothing but his boxer. His muscular body was on display as Hermione could make out every single abs, his smooth soft skin, his well toned arms, and of course his gigantic slab of meat bulged from his boxers which he some how just knew it wasn't fully erect just yet.

"Ahh, Hermione?" he asked as he squinted in the sudden light. Then taking her in, he slowly uttered a bit unsure of himself, "Er…your clothes," was all he was able to get out.

Yes, her clothes. She was dressed as indecent as could be. Her cleavage was fully exposed as you could stare down her valley with no problem at all thank to the top she was wearing which showed her smooth belly and wide hips. And she had on no bra so her breasts jiggled every time she moved, living nothing to the imagination.

Her skirt was more of panties really as her smooth sexy thighs were on full display, and she also had on no panties at all so you could make out her pert ass, and could catch her slit with every breeze that passed through.

"O, these clothes?" she asked with innocence, "it nothing," she said with a shrug, even though she was squirming under his gaze. He stared open-mouthed at her, his cock visibly swelling in his pants.

"Could I come inside?" she asked sweetly, playing to her charms as she battled an eyelash. Lavender always said it drove a man, and she could see that she was driving Harry mad with lust.

"Yes," he answered with a deep swallow, "of course," as he opened the door wide enough to allow her in.

Walking inside, she saw that this place was still as wonderful as the first time she saw it. Plus more importantly of all it gave them some privacy, no one would be interrupting them any time soon, so they could do some many thing here.

Taking a double wide couch with Gryffindor red and gold, Harry sat opposite to her on a single couch. "So what brings you here?" he asked unsure of himself as his eyes kept on wandering to her body.

"I saw you with all those girls and even Professor Septima Vector," she answered in one breath, getting the first thing that came to her mind out of her mouth.

She felt like smacking herself on the forehead, she just couldn't believe how stupid she was. She wanted to seduce him, not make him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh," Harry simply answered as he peered up at her.

"I did not mean that," she said as he waved her hands about like a chicken. "I... I need you.... to do the same to me like you did with everyone. Please…" she whispered, leaving the rest unsaid.

Looking a bit startled by her request, Hermione knew she had to act now, she needed to take what she wanted with her own hands, or did she want to be left in the dust by those other vixens!

Taking advantage of Harry moment of confusion and surprise, Hermione begin to crawl up to him reaching her hand into his lap. Just from a feeling his bulge, she knew he was everything she had ever dreamed of, and seen.

A powerful swell of excitement throbbed within her as lust bubbled up within her as she started squeezing his cock through his boxers, feeling it already starting to harden up. When she felt his cock in her grip, Hermione gasped and shuddered and clenched her thighs together. It was bigger than her dildo, and hotter, and she could already tell that Harry would be able to give her the orgasm and fulfillment she had been looking for.

"Mmm," Harry groaned, head rolling back as she gave his cock a few more rubs through his boxers. She could feel him get comfortable in his seat, and watched as he closed his eyes.

Hermione silent as she trailed her silky hands down his tights and then yanked down his boxers, and pulling his cock out.

His fat cock was so long that it hung between his like a trunk with a pair of lemon sized, swollen balls that held all of the spunk he needed to turn into a new mama. Her mouth was wide open, it was even bigger than she had assumed with the small peeks she got.

She couldn't help herself as she gasped out loud staring at her best friend's cock a bit crossed eyed. "Wow," she whispered, staring at him in awe. "It's very nice, huh?" Harry finally spoke up as she was almost drooling as her hand reached out to grasp the cock, seizing it tightly and slowly pressing forward, not even sure her wide mouth would be enough to fit his monster into her mouth. But she was damn well going to try, placing a kiss onto his shaft and rubbing her lips in anticipation, she begin.

She took a few exploratory pumps as if testing the feel of her first cock, while continuing with her kisses on the top of his cockhead.

Then Hermione grew confident enough to lick the tip of his cock as her hand moved back and fort, pumping him for all he was worth. Suddenly she could feel Harry's finger lace through her hair, but he made no move to do something else, allowing her to do anything she wanted.

She continued trailing her tongue up and down his shaft and then swirling it across the head of his cock. Having done that, Hermione wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. She stared up at Harry with her beautiful brown eyes as she suckled on the tip to see how he was doing. He was laid back on the couch, reclining like a king, and when their eyes meet, he grinned and gave her a few pats on the head.

That was all the encouragement she needed to working her head down and taking more of his cock in.

Hermione worked his cock over, occasionally having it prod the back of her throat as she worked steadily at the shaft, doing everything she could to try and get him off. He was throbbing in her mouth now, leaking pre-cum eagerly onto her tongue, and she was getting so unbearably turned on.

She knew just what she wanted as her head bobbed faster and she kept her lips tightly sealed around him as his orgasm built. His hips jerked and he grunted, and still Hermione stayed in place.

She once read a powerful wizard's cum was healthy and gave a witch a nice little boost in magic. She thought that it was all fiction of course, but as she tasted his pre-cum and felt herself become a bit energized, she wondered if maybe what she read had some modicum of truth.

Plus there was no one more powerful and desirable than Harry. She placed her hands on Harry's legs and moved her mouth lower down his cock. She took him deeper into her mouth and begin to suck on him as if she wanted to inhale his cum when it spread out.

"Go ahead, suck me harder," Harry grunted out loud as his his hands pressed down on the back of her head. "Suck it hard! Keep sucking me you little naughty witch!"

Hermione didn't need Harry's hand on her head to take his cock down her gullet and almost fuck her own face with his cock. She was already so driven by a need to prove herself against all the other women he slept around with, and she already wanted to make sure that she had won him over to herself.

The bookworm bobbed her head up and down on Harry's tool. She worked her hands between his legs and stroked his balls as she tried to get his seed inside of her mouth already.

"Mmm," Harry moaned when she sucked him even harder. Her throat worked further down onto his tool. "Yes," he stated, "try to get all my milk inside your dirty little mouth!"

Hermione kept sucking him alright. She could feel his balls churn a big load build up. She made sure his cock was sealed tight inside, and all her hard work came to fruition when Harry came down her throat, grip tight in her hair as he said, "Drink it down, Hermione. I've wanted to give you this for years!"

And Hermione did so, as Harry came right down her gullet, cum splattered against the back of her throat and down into her belly as she happily took it. It was like she had access to a spring, gushing out water endlessly.

However Harry came too fast, too much, and too hard as some of his cume spilled out the corners of her mouth and some also even exploded out of her nostrils.

Pulling out as it was just too much to swallow at once, Hermione came up for air as she coughed and spluttered. However Harry's cum had to go some where and it went all over her face sticking down like rapid gun fire, painting her adorable features in spunk as she shivered and whined.

Still though a smile split her face as she took the onslaught. She really couldn't be more happier now.

"You know, you really are the cock sucking Queen," Harry noted with a grin.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she licked and nuzzled his cock, cleaning the rest of the mess. This settled it, she was going to become the best cocksucker Harry would ever have, and nothing was going to stop her at all.

"Yeah," Harry answered as he got, and towered over her. She hadn't realized how manly he had gotten over the summer until he looked down at her with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I believe it time you got your reward," he then stated as he lifted her up with ease.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked as she could feel him lining up his cock right up against her cunt.

"Giving you what you wanted," he simply answered. Hermione did expect Harry to just stick it in as he got to the end of his sentence. His massive member slid inside of her sopping wet cunt without any difficulty, and her surprise at his sudden thrust combined with her anticipation of this moment sent Hermione right over the edge into an involuntary orgasm.

The brunette witch came then and there from Harry's very first thrust, his cock filling parts of her cunt that her dildo couldn't have in a million years.

Harry was so, so deep inside of her and all Hermione could do was cry out joyously, her eyes rolling back in her head and her teeth gritting together as she tried to grab on to something in her shock and excitement, but came empty with air.

Her pussy juices coated Harry's already thrusting cock and made his passage inside of her all the more easier as his massive length went all the way up to the entrance of her womb.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," he moaned and wanted to say more than just uttering his name like a idiot, but the wizard plowed into her senseless right then and there. She wanted to tell him to stop or take it easy for that matter, but really made no effort as she sang his name to high heaven.

She moaned out loud uttering gibberish at this point, it felt like Harry knew her body better than she did. She'd melted into his arms with her legs spread wide by Harry and him filling her pussy with his prick.

Harry's huge member thrust in and out of her cunt again and again and in no time at all Hermione felt an orgasm building up within her. Feeling it coming, the brunette witch tried to hold it in like a dutiful wife as she wanted more than anything to come with her beloved friend at the same time. However in the end, she failed, and really only managing to make her climax all the more explosive and vocal when it finally arrived.

"I'm cummmming, Harry. I am CUMING!!!"

Her eyes rolled back in her head once more and Hermione's body shook and spasmed under her best friend's handsome chiseled form. Her pussy muscles clenched down sporadically around his still thrusting cock, drawing a sudden grunt from him as he made sure to force his dick all the way to the entrance of her womb in one final deep thrust. It took Hermione a moment, still in the throes of her own orgasm, to realize that Harry was cumming as well.

The beautiful buxom brunette witch looked down at her abdomen, feeling his white hot cum painting the inside of her womb right then and there. Another climax, smaller than the first but no less shameful to Hermione, wracked her body as her body responded in a positive manner to the idea of possibly being impregnated by her best friend's virile seed.

"Harry," she whispered as she sunk into his arms The brunette witch finally felt satisfied as her raging lust that kept bothering throughout these past few days settle down. "Hermione, what you think we are done?" Harry asked with a chuckle as she wanted more than anything to rest in his arms.

"Are you.." she tried to ask, but she could of course feel his raging boner deep inside of her cunt.

Letting out a yelp, as her best friend tossed her onto the couch like a sack of potatoes, she could feel his come onto the couch as well.

"There is so much I wanted to do to you," he whispered. "Now I get to fulfill all my fantasies."

\---------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!


	92. Chapter 82: Livia(R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to his family ancestral home for the weekend, Harry felt glad to be back. Just at the entrance, Rem and Ram along with Tobry, and all the staff that worked in the Manor were outside to greet him as he flew in on Sunchaser's back.

The people that had made up the estate had grown countless times over from just him Tobry, and Rem and Ram. Now there were numerous house-elves that were tied to the Manor with human staff members as well that took on specialized roles like gardens, cook, waitress, and so much more.

He could firmly say the place was more lived in, and now he didn't have the living portraits for conversation pieces.

Walking into the entrance of the estate everyone bowed respectfully to him while he continued on his way with only a nod of recognition. Immediately he was swamped by Tobry who rouse from his curtsy, "There are the gardens you need to look over. The dwarves you assigned to survey the mountains on Griffin Perch are here to see you. There is a feud building up between two Hipoogriff herds which you need to ease. You received some invites to parties. Reports are lined up for you to review. Baron Boot sent in a detailed report on how Mirror Phone Inc. is doing and he has some bits of advices to expand. You will need to...."

Nodding his head as they walked inside to the Manor, Harry gave his responses and decisions on matters as they went up to his office.

The place was already neatly organized for him, and soon Rem brought in some tea while he looked over some papers with Tobry.

The day quickly passed as every thing that piled up for him on the weekdays was set before him. "The Commander writes to you to let you know the Fourth Cohort, the Keythong unit which used to act as scouts and vanguard for your family's old legion as been reformed. He writes to you asking to raise up a new lieutenant to lead the unit."

"Did he provide a list of worthy men?" Harry asked without looking up from his own stuff.

"Yes," the house-elf answered respectfully.

"Good, set up a meeting for me with them, I want to interview them one by one. Anything else?"

"Yes," the short little man as he went down his list which seem to go on for days.

As lunch approached, the house-elf pulled out his elegant pocket watch and snapped it open. "Your guest will be arriving soon my lord!"

"Yes, I will have my lunch here, you can send them in when they arrive."

Before long as Ram brought in his meal and he ate while doing some paperwork, his guest arrived. Livia his magical researcher and the true inventor of the Mirror Phone came into his office.

"Livia," he exclaimed as he got up to greet the woman as she walking in. Tobry bowed from behind her, before he silently closed the door behind himself.

"Sir," she answered respectfully with a brisk nod of her head.

"So how has life been treating you?" he asked, breaking into small talk with her.

"Good, now are we going to get to what we came here for today?" she asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Of course, of course," Harry said, not letting her tone stop him for a moment. "So how is the Mirror App store going? That will be our main revenue really, where we can look to raking in thousands of Galleons."

"It's going fine, we played around with making some essential tools. But other than that we opened it up to Third-parties like you asked after we had the Arithmancer development a kit for app development companies."

"Great," he exclaimed as he finally let his exuberance show. This was the news he was waiting to hear. Letting other people devople apps for his phone allowed him to focus on newer and better things. It would attract more people to his new form of communication, and get them to spend money on his products.

Plus the 30% cut on all sales was just icing on the cake for him. He would basically be controlling the gate way into his industry, and if you didn't play by his rules, you were kicked to the curb side.

"Is there any good news?" he asked, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, the Mirror tablet you wanted are finished. They were easy to make since we were basically using already existing innovations. They can begin to be immediately sold commercially."

"Did you bring one?" he asked.

Nodding her head, she dug into her lab coat pocket and took out a square-shaped mirror as thick as the width of his finger all the way to his knuckle. It has the same inner rainbow-colored sheen like the mirror phone. On the back of it was a mirror shard logo with a large golden P inscribed it in.

Turning it on, he was introduced to the very familiar interface which was more fantasy oriented than futuristic.

All in all it looked good to him, and he even stated it, "Looks good," he said as he set the tablet down. "We can look to selling this Yule," he declared which was basically around muggle Christmas. "Would make a wonderful gift for the family," he noted with a nod of his head to himself.

"So," he said, "how is our future looking?" he asked as he set aside his drink and turned to face her.

"You mean the other Mirror products. Well the Mirror Telly that you asked for is looking promising, we are making great strides and expect to see results by the year's end."

"Excellent," he said, "What about the other products/"

"The Mirror Gaming Console has come to a dead end, we really need more bright minds to test and experiment with it. The Enchanters were able to get started on creating a running Console, however the Arithmancer aren't having any good luck since there aren't any.... games as you put it."

"It's fine, I am willing to spend more money to get some games developed, look for more younger minds to get started on it. And I can see to getting started on making some of my own studios."

"As for the Mirror Computer, well to be honest it will take ages to get anywhere. The Arithmancer are working over time to create this Weave that you want, but it is a grand undertaking."

[A/N: the Weave is like the magic internet of things]

"It's fine," Harry said as he turned to look outside his window, "this would be my main accomplishment in my whole life time. If I can build my own magical internet for wizarding-kind. I shall go down as one of the GREATS!"

Then as if remembering she was her, Harry asked, "Other than that how is the Golden Wiziding Tower looking? Plenty of magic researchers on hand?"

"Yes, we are attracting researchers and scholars by the droves! We are already being called the Greatest and most Grand Tower in all of the Magical Isles."

"Good," Harry said, "we will need all the bright mind we can get if we want to accomplish my dream of bringing the wizarding world to the modern era! And your father?" he asked as an after thought. Sirius did mention he was one of the brightest minds in Magic Britain, however he never partook in any of his projects and only secluded himself any in his lab.

Sighing as she showed a hint of expression, "he is still carrying out his experiments and research, pursuing who knows what! I tried to get him onboard numerous times, and I know if he did everything would have been smooth sailings really. But...."

"I understand," Harry said, he saw the man, and he was basically in his own little world. His genuineness more of a prison than anything.

"Now I want you to look at something for me," he said as he went over to one of the countless shelves that lined his office and withdrew a long cloth bound item.

"What is it?" she asked out of curiosity as he set the mysterious thing down on his messy desk.

Smiling at her, he simply begin to unwrap the item until a flintlock rifle was on full display.

"Is that a muggle weapon?" she asked as she averted her head in distaste.

"Yep," he answered with a grin. "This is the next project I want you working on?"

"What would you have me do with them?" she asked.

"Recently I had run into Magic Cannons," he stated, not really getting into detail on how he was bombarded by the things. "and I was very fascinated by the devices so I decided to make magic rifles, pistols, grenades, launhcers and so forth, really the whole bunch of them it into proper weapons for my Legion that can be used by us magical folk."

"You want to transform all this muggle weapons into magic ones?" she asked aghast.

"Well isn't the Magic Cannon stolen from muggle?" he asked with a shrug, since it worked for the age old wizards why couldn't it for him.

"We created the Cannons first, it slipped down to the muggles and they turned it into something that works for them. Then we all know how wild they went with it after that," she said angrily, defending her heritage rightly so from the grubby hands of muggles.

"Oh, well," he said with a shrug, "I want it done for firearms. It will give us a massive edge in the coming war. I will allow you to cannibalize a few of the Magic Cannon to study them closer, but I want results!"

"I... y-you.... it," she stammered out in frustration and anger, but Harry silent it all as he rested a hand over her shoulders.

"I know I can trust you to deliver on this Livia," he stated as a fact as he put his hand under her chin and turned it up to face him. He could see the shiver of anticipation and fear run through her shoulders, and the desire build up in her eyes.

"You have all my faith," he said as he let her chin drop and act as if the moment didn't even happen. "I will send you all the gold you want your way, you can hire all the researchers you want and get the best supplies."

"I shall try my best, Sir."

"Don't try, do!" he said, and then as an after thought, he added, "Oh, and give yourself a raise for all your good work."

Watching her leave, Harry thought back to the day that everything changed between them.

\--------------------------------------

"CHEERS!!!"

Taking a sip of his drink, Harry stared at Livia who was flushed deeply in the face. They were both in his office after the day of the successful Mirror phone release, he was hosting her in congratulation as he opened up a rare bottle of champagne.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Harry tossed out loud.

"Thank you, Sir," the older woman answered as she showed a very rare smile. "Really it was only thanks to your support,"

"And the gold," he finished for her, "a lot of gold. But don't worry at the rate we are raking it in, we will make earn back everything in a month and then some."

"That's good to hear," she said as she took a deep swallow of her drink, "but still I have to thank you, Sir. Now I can finally leave my father's shadow and have something to my name."

"It was only your hard work paying off," he noted.

"Did I tell you how pretty you are?" she suddenly asked. "I know you must find it repulsive coming from a woman as old as me. But your eyes, and your figure..." she whispered as she stared up at him dreamily with clear lust in her eyes.

"I can say the same for you," he chuckled. "And now, I appreciate the compliment."

Suddenly getting up, she came up to him with unsteady steps as her face was flushed, her hair was rumpled a bit, and her glass cup still in her albeit empty.

Sitting on his lap, she asked him in a sultry tone, "Why don't I show you my appreciation in more ways than one?"

"I am curious to know what you mean," Harry played innocent.

"Why don't I show you," she said as in short order, Livia pulling his cock out of his pants. She peered at massive schlong as it hardened right before her and she begin to rub it against her cheeks and lips. The beautiful milf can't help but moan wantonly as she breathed in every last bit of his powerful, manly musk, and felt his heat waft against her face.

"All ready to suck it, huh, you dirty little cunt?" Harry chuckled as he watched her open her mouth to do as he said.

A burst of pleasure goes through his body, and Livia seemed revved up by his degrading words as she takes his length past her lips and down her throat.

Harry couldn't help groan as the older woman begins to choke and gag on his shaft. He watched as her thighs squirmed together from and her cunt grew wetter as her sopping wet pussy leaking love juice on to the floor.

"Fuck," Harry swore under his breath as Livia plunged her head deeper along his shaft, "Man your throat is tight as fuck! You know you really should look into a career giving blowjobs instead of a researcher!"

Seeing her chest heaves, bouncing back and forth as she blew him like a true cheap whore. Harry saw some of her makeup runs down her face as some tears involuntary fell from her eyes and her mascara streaks down her cheeks.

Harry did not know what to say really, she was the one railing into him instead of the other way around.

A massive amount of slobber soon dangling from her chin down and onto her fat, jiggling tits. Harry watched as she moaned down his length as she sent vibrations along his cock, making feel all the more closer to release. The older woman really went to town with his cock, coming alive in ways he never expected or believed was possible as she sucking him off bobbing her head up and down.

"Fuck, I am cumming," Harry cried out not a moment too soon as he hit by a fierce orgasm. Livia gagged as he erupted cum down her throat, she gulped and gulped and gulped as his cum blasts down her throat.

Soon her cheeks begin to bulged as the jizz was just too much, but she held on tight, swallowing ever last drop of is seed.

Suddenly he saw her cumming, jerking her hips back and forth, squirting like crazy. Bliss seem to wash over her, and clear her mind. Then Harry plopped his cockhead out of her mouth, she swayed where she knelt, her blushing cheeks bulging full of cum, a huge rope of seed wobbling between her lips and Harry twitching cockhead.

Leaned forward for the cleaning effort, Livia begins to suck his cock agian. Gulping and slurping every last drop of cum off his seed, she planted one more kiss on the tip of his cock before finally pulling away.

"I was that for appreciation?" she asked as she patted her belly which was filled to the brim with his cum.

Getting up from his chair as his cock was still hard in erection, Harry asked, "Why don't I this time show you my thanks, huh?"

\------------------------------------

After there long and wild night, the next day Livia woke up to the biggest hangover of her life and him sleeping right next to her.

The state of the room clearly told what went down, and if that wasn't enough detail, her still stained body with white liquid was more than enough.

Harry really didn't wake up to a great morning as he got assaulted by her and yelled all day. Still it was well worth it, and he knew Livia remembered what happened if not clearly then in hazy details.

\---------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!

\-----------------------------------

Preview of Magic firearms: https://www.gmbinder.com/share/-LaQ-9bfLBNNBm-hoMee


	93. Chapter 83: Hunting Pt.1

Hi there you all! I am here to tell you yes I am alive. All last week I have been feeling under the weather especially yesterday were I could barely write anything, thankfully it isn't Covid I contracted or else I would be writing to you from the hospital. Starting to feel better or maybe it is just the medicine talking for now. But still I will try to bulldoze through, and try my best to keep on writing. 

Anyways I will try to get the 2 chapters I missed out on Sunday and Sat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Livia head out, Harry sat back in his seat and spun his chair around to stare out his window. Everything was coming together wonderfully, his armies were forming up, the Galleons were flowing in, and great innovation was happening.

Soon everything would be prepared to face Voldermort in the field!

Some stronger alliances would help, and he was looking into that. Plus chipping away at Voldy's power base was his goal this year, he already prepared an invasion against one of his key supporters.

"Your second guest for the day has arrived," Tobry announced as he politely came inside.

"Let them in," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

Turning around Ser Myles of House Rogers walked inside his office, he was dressed in more normal clothing without that heavy armor on. He respectfully bowed when his eyes meet Harry, "My Lord!"

"Ser Myles, so good of you to come," Harry replied as he waved the man over to take a seat across from him.

"You wanted to meet with me, my lord?" the sharp eyes man asked.

"Yes, the goblins told me you paid your tributes sporadically for some reason. And I really can't make heads or tails about it," Harry outright got to the bottom of things. "Are you my enemy, if so why even make the effort to pay any tribute at all. Or are you a loyal man, if so why haven't you been paying on time and the correct amount?"

"I am loyal to your family, my lord," the man simply answered with a bow of his head. "I am nothing like those deceitful backstabbers," he uttered with distaste showing a rare expression of disgust.

"Well then would you like to explain sporadic tributes?" he wondered out loud as he spread his hands to either side.

"My... land has been experiencing some hardship, my lord" he reluctantly answered. Harry knew it must have been very difficult for him to admit that, any man with power in their hand are a prideful lot. Admitting that things aren't going so well, that is a very tough choice to make.

"There has been a beast that has been plaguing my land. It has been destroying my home, and hunting my people. I do have the men to take it down, but it is a sly one that eludes me at every turn."

"Mmm," Harry said as he rubbed at his chin, this clarified a lot. The man could barely make ends meet with this creature plating him, forget paying tributes. All that he could scrounge every few years or so he would try to send his way.

It wasn't really Harry's issue, a lord is supposed to take care of his own personal matters and see to his or her own Wizardland. But if Harry gave some assistance, the man would owe him a great debt and would be very steadfast to him. He really needed loyal vassals right now that didn't follow him just because of oaths forced on them.

That why he asked, "Do you know what this magical creature that is inconveniencing you is?"

"No," the man shook his head, "we have only found tracks of it, and it's leaving. Other than that it has proven to be a cunning and very sneaky opponent."

"So we will be going out on a limb, huh?!" he mused out loud.

"My lord, you can't mean...." the man exclaimed as his cool expression transformed into one of surprise.

"Yes," Harry said, "I can have a beast thinking that it could waylay my tributes from coming in. I will be bringing with me 2 Contubernium(10 men) to over see the hunt off to."

"But my lord," the man pleaded, "you don't have to do this."

"I know," Harry said as he held out his hand to stop him, "but I want to. Helping my vassal and coming to his assistance, is just me helping myself. If only my other counterparts could see that," he added with a shake of his head.

"I don't know what to say then," the man said with a long sigh of relief. Then as if suddenly deciding, he took a knee and bowed his head, "Thank you my lord, and I promise you to be your most loyal man, and offer you my wand and those of my people anytime you call for it."

"Your loyalty and steadfastness is more than enough for me," he answered as he indicated for the man to get up.

"I will meet you at your estate!"

"Then I should begin preparing for your esteemed visit," the man nodded his head as he head out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the fireplace of Ser Myles home along with the men he brought with him, Harry was glad he had his vassals opened up their Floo Network for him. It saved him a lot of time, and it was something else to hold over his not so loyal vassals and was something that kept them in line. You really won't want your liege lord invading your home, so you had no choice but to be in line and on your best behavior.

He of course made sure it was one so they didn't get any ideas of invading his home, so he was safe in the fact of using the wizarding transportation.

Ready to greet him was Ser Myles himself, his family and his most loyal servants. He had a lovely young wife, a young little daughter who would be going to Hogwarts next year, and a son who still had his thumb stuck in his mouth.

Bowing to him all at once as if they rehearsed the whole thing, Harry nodded his head in recognition, like a true boss of course. [A/N: Lol, couldn't help adding it. Anyways why do people stop others from bowing to them? Praise me, Mwahahaha!]

"Ser Myles," Harry called out, "Lovely meeting your family."

"Thank you my lord, I have prepared a feast for your arrival."

Holding his hand out to stop him, "Let's have it after we hunt down this beast and slay it once and for all."

"Of course, my lord," the man nodded his head.

"Good are your men prepared?"

"Yes, I have gathered 50 men on such a quick notice...."

"Leave them here," he cut off the men as they nodded to the household members and Ser Myles family then headed out. "Bring only 5 men with you."

"B-but why my lord?" the man asked in confusion.

"Didn't you say that the beast avoided you when ever you sent out a large force to hunt it?"

"Yes," the man hesitantly answered.

"And it always attacks when you have a small force, correct?"

"Yes," the man answered as he finally started to get it. "So are you saying that the beast is wise enough to pick and choice it fights?!"

"Mhm," Harry said, "I assume it's a clever one that knows when the odds are against it. That's why we will go in a small force made up of our best men and women. Then we can draw it out, and finally finish it for good."

"I see," the man said nodded his head. Then turning to look at Harry, he spoke up, "then I shall gather my best soldiers."

"Good, I shall meet you outside then," Harry said.

With a bow, the man was off, and Harry watched him go until he was out of view, then he indicated to his men to follow him.

Before long Ser Myles came outside with his selected men, and a saddle boy brought out some Demigryph to set out. House Rogers had given command of a few Demigryph to raise, and they have been a steadfast vassal to his house for ages.

"Ah, my lord," the man greeted when he came forth, then looking at his party and seeing that he only had 5 men, he asked. "What happened to the rest of your soldiers."

"I left them behind, a dozen people would do for this hunt. We do not want to spook the beast with too great a number."

"I see," the man said.

"But don't fear," Harry said, "I have brought the best of the best with me that my armies have to offer! Let me first introduce you to Lieutenant Alex, leader of the First Cohort, the Griffin units," he called out as the glasses wearing badass stepped forward.

"Greetings, Ser," he inclined his head in respect. Nothing else needed to be said of the man, he had been Harry's most loyal soilder and officer. Plus he lead the deadly and powerful First Cohort, the center piece of the whole Griffin Legion. Whenever those beasts stepped forward they spread fear and awe in their wake.

"Then we have Lieutenant Riley, leader of the Second Cohort, the Hippogriff units." The Hippogriff was known as the most speedy unit in the legion as they blitz around in the sky and rained down deadly spell fire on their enemies.

"Here is have Lieutenant Tia, leader of the Third Cohort, the Demigryph units." Lieutenant Tia was a stoic woman that lead his family's land units of very powerful heavily-armored shock cavalry.

"I also brought Lieutenant Kate leader of the Fourth Cohort, the Keythong units." Lieutenant Kate was a blonde haired, blue eyes woman with a bubbly personality. She always seem to have a smile on her face and enough energy for everyone, you would think she would be a bad choice to lead a pack of murder beasts, but she was the perfect choice, and came really highly to him by the Commander. Her energy and joy just had a way of spilling over to everyone, even the Keythong which did wonders in calming them down and making it easier leading them.

Anyways this was a small test of his to see how she did in actual combat.

"Finally we Centurion Martin," he pointed to the large bulky man. He had hopes of him leading the new Fifth Cohort when it was formed, which would be made up of Hieracosphinx. Those beasts were wonderful guards and protectors, and would make a great defensive unit which we were lacking at the moment since all they had was offensive, offensive, and even more offensive units.

"You have truly gathered a great assembly," the knight stated.

"Thank you," Harry said, "Now let's mount up, and hunt down this beast!"

"Aye, I couldn't agree more," the Knight exclaimed.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Riding through Ser Myles's land, the terrain was mostly forested with countless different trees. His land was more of a magical lumber land, it grew many trees that we used in the making of wands, staves, and staffs.

Harry saw many of the trees dying off since there really hasn't been anyone to take care of them. The fear of this beast has completely halted all lumber process.

It was no wonder the man could barely scrounge up his tribute, he was barely making ends meet.

Traveling down the dirt road, Harry could feel a prickle sensation at the back of his neck. It felt like someone was watching, or something...

Not daring to turn his head, he let a grin split his face as he continued riding along. Sending a telepathic message to everyone in his group he let them know, "Everyone, our little mystery beasts is here. Don't turn your head around to spook it off, but just know it's falling us, and I believe it will soon attack. So be prepared, but don't give away that we know that trailing us."

Playing it cool like he told them all to, they continued on their way, as they came to a bend in the road, a rustling of leaves came from their right.

Suddenly a creature jumped out of the shadow, it immediately went for the killing blow as it tried to kill them. However it bounced off an invisible shield that it did not know it was in place and landed a couple meters in front of them.

Staring at the mystery beasts as he took out his wand, Harry saw the head of a man with a long beard stare at them, opening its mouth to roar at them three rows of sharp teeth were on display. The beast had the mighty body of a lion with a scarlet hue instead, large pairs of bat wings spread out, with a magnificent tail stretched out behind it which resembling that of a scorpion as something green dripped off the tip.

It was a massive thing that really could make the Demigryphs they were riding a piece meal as it stood at 8 meters tall with wingspans of 10 meters each. 

One thing echoed in his mind, Manticore!

The word manticore itself loosely translates to 'man eater.' These are creatures was able to devour any beast without leaving any remains behind, but more than anything they have an especially intense hunger for human flesh.

They were terrible beasts that lurked in the countrysides, playing as old man to their victims until it is too late. They are very mighty beasts with incredible speed, extremely sharp claws which with one swipe it can easily tear a man apart, and deadly poisons that can paralyze a victim with one prick.

It made sense now, these beasts were extremely cunning and is often noted to use clever tactics to lure groups of people into its range so it can pounce on them and devour their entire being.

Ser Myles men seem to find the creature scary as they begin to run around like headless chickens, screaming like little girls. The beasts seem to enjoy their fear as he could see a cruel grin spread across its face.

Ser Myles was the only one that seem to keep his cool as he tried to get his men in order, however he was having none to little effect.

Turning to his officers, Harry gave the command, "Take care of it!"

Nodding their head, they all went for into battle at his command.

A myriad of lights begin to coalesce on their bodies as they casted countless physically augmenting spells on themselves which had numerous effects from; enhanced strength, durability, endurance, vitality, speed, reflects, perception of time, and so many others.

Then they each transformed their wands into their respected favorite weapon as Alex now held a saber in his hand which he tested out. Riley's wand took the form of a spear as he immediately went on the offensive, stabbing the creature fill of holes.

Tia's wand turned into two dual axes which she begin to use to chop up the thing.

Kate held small dainty little daggers in her hand, you would think that they would have no effect on such a massive beast but she always seem to find the thing's weak spots and take advantage of it.

Finally Martin held a large hammer in his hand, Harry wondered how he would even lug around the thing. But the man seemed able as his blows crushed bones and disturbed organs.

The Manticore which was so terrifying and dreadful became nothing more than his officer's little bitch! It could do nothing against them as they rained down blows and crippling strikes.

It moaned pitifully as blow after blow struck it, then it decided to try to flee, but its efforts were cut short literally as Alex removed its head off its shoulders.

Collapsing to the ground as nothing supported it anymore, Ser Myles and his men stared open mouth in total silence and awe as his men returned back to him. Martin held the creature's massive head over his shoulders as they all bowed in front of him.

"My lord, the beast has been taken care of," Alex reported.

Staring at the scar riddled creature which stood no chance against his officers, Harry couldn't prevent it as a smile spread across his face. With men like these leading his army, his Legion would be unstoppable!

Then he broke into uproarious laughter as he could already imagining laying waste to his enemies just like this Manticore.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Manticore: https://mythology.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Manticore-Hunt-by-Suirebit.jpg

Reminder, Griffin wiki: https://planesfordummies.blogspot.com/2018/03/ecology-of-griffin.html

5 soldiers make a Contubernium lead by a decanus, 10 Contubernium make a Century lead by a centurion, 10 Centuries make a Cohort lead by a lieutenant, 10 Cohorts make Legion leader by a Commander.

\---------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!


	94. Chapter 84: Hunting Pt.2

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Getting off his Demigryph, Harry made his way over to the dead Manticore body. It was scar riddled as numerous blows marred its body, one of its legs was bent in an odd angle thanks to Martin sending a crippling blow to it and its balls were crushed into a red paste by the big man as well - it was after all what prevented the beast from trying to escape. There were stab wounds all over its hide as well as Riley littered it with thrusts from his spear, he could also small incision that cut at its weak points which had to be the work of Kate, and he could see its tail twitching on the floor thanks to Tia chopping it off with her axes.

"I must say," Ser Myles announced, "you have some very fine men and women! Though I can't say the same for mine," he uttered as he looked at the soldiers he brought who had the decency of looking ashamed with themselves.

"Well they are the best of the best," Harry answered as he looked at the giant creature's head which his men set before him.

"I must thank you, my lord for handling this beast for my house, we owe you a great debt that can never be repaid," the man declared loudly.

"Thank you Ser, but our job is still not done. This beast must have a lair somewhere around here, we need to destroy it and make sure no other creature decides to move in."

"How will we go about doing that, it has been already difficult bringing it out into the open. I am not sure I know how to track down its lair."

"No need to worry," Harry said, "I know the perfect spell for this situation."

Bring his wand out, Harry flicked it about as he muttered something under his breath, suddenly the very blood inside the creature's body begin to drain out and hang in the air. Finishing the spell, nothing was left of the corpse except for a dried up husk with bones hanging off decaying muscles.

Then the blood started pointing in a direction which had to be this thing's lair, "It seem like it is a success" Harry called out.

"W-what is that spell?" Ser Myles asked a bit aghast.

"A blood tracking spell," Harry answered as he hopped on to his mount. The spell he used was one he picked up from the Black family grimoire, his family magic was good and all, but it lent more to the physical. However the Black family dealt with Dark Magic; curses, hexes, jinxes, and so forth. Thanks to having that in his magic resume he had a lot more options in his spell repertoire and could broaden his options.

"Let's go," Harry ordered to everyone as they rode out and begin to follow the trail of blood in the air leading to the unknown.

Going up long winding paths, soon they had to leave the dirt road as the trail of blood lead deeper into the forest. Avoiding branches and leaves the best they could they soon reached the limit of Ser Myles Wizardland and came up to a cave entrance covered in vines and leaves that lead deeper underground. The blood trail stopped here, so that could mean only one thing.

"So this is where the beast had been hiding?" Ser Myles spoke up, rhetorically.

"I believe so," Harry answered as he hopped off the Demigryph back. Tying up the wingless griffin to a tree trunk, he decided it was best to leave it out here instead of leading it inside. Demigryph weren't underground creatures, they are more likely to trip on the treacherous rock formations and break a leg in the pitch darkness up head.

"Let's move in," Harry said as he cast a Lumos spell at the tip of his wand.

Following behind him, they entered the cave at once, someone begin to throw up Wizard light up in the air to light up the dark tunnel. The first thing that Harry noticed besides the pitch darkness was the smell, the place smelled like a pigs rutted here.

Harry immediately had to block his nose with a spell so that he could block off the god awful smell. Even then, he still felt disgusted, soon he got to the source of the smell as they walked deeper into the cave they laid eyes on numerous bones that were crushed and mawed.

Harry finally understood the pungent odor of blood and filth that filled the entire tunnel.

He saw countless creature's bones from regular animals, to magical beasts, and that of humans. Flies buzzed around in the air, creating a droning noise with how numerous they were. Tossing up a fire spell most of them dropped dead as they burnt to a crisp and the other finally buzed off.

Looking at the sickening display, it would seem that our little friend has been busy feasting himself every night.

"By magic itself," the knight swore. He could hear some vomiting noises coming from some of his soldiers, and even his men were disturbed. A Manticore's appetite was legendary after all as they could devour anything and leave nothing behind.

"Let's continue," Harry called out once everyone was finished looking over the gruesome sight.

Continuing deeper into the cave they went deeper and deeper underground until they finally came to a large cavern. Stalactites hang from the ceiling of a cave while stalagmites grow from the cave floor, creating a soft glow that light the place up. A small waterfall cascaded into a large pool of water, some green shrubs and mosses grew around the place living it up.

All in all it was a beautiful place, one you would have never imagined that it would be the home of such a vicious beast.

Harry was pretty sure that it was the manticore's home since he spotted some belonging set aside in a small pile to one end of the cavern. Most likely it was the world positions of the people that it devoured, set aside as trophies for it.

A regular animal would never do this, but for magical beasts it is very common. Wizards underestimate magical beasts intelligence, they could form complex thoughts like that of children and all the way up to adults, and for some rare species they are even wiser than men.

"Well, we came, and there is nothing more to see," Ser Myles noted. "The beast has been defeated! I shall have my men come here to clear out this place, and look through these belongs to send back to their relatives."

Just then Harry caught a terrifying silhouette slowly approached from the darkness! It seem to fade into the background as it prowled nearer to them.

"Watch out," Harry shouted as the shadow leaped at them.

He was already muttering a protective spell, but he was a bit too late to put his defensive shields up as dark silhouette tore into one of Ser Myles's men. With just one swipe of its massive wickedly clawed paws it shredded the poor soul into pieces then tore off a hunk of him and devoted it right in front of them.

Staring at the beast with blood dripping from its maw, he peered at a female Manticore. Harry swore at himself, he should have known the thing had a mate!

Then to add to the mix, another silhouette leaped out at them from the shadow to try to take down another soilder, but it ran into his barrier he set up and bounced off it landed a few feet in front of us.

Looking at the other surprised creature he wasn't surprised to see that it was another female manticore. He could tell that they were female sex since they had the body of a lioness, and the head of a woman.

"Form up," Harry shouted as he threw up a dark spell which blinded the creatures for a moment.

Quickly doing as told, his officers formed a perimeter around him as their wands took on the form of their respected weapons. Ser Myles's men, one of their own was dead and partially eaten right before their very eyes. If the she-manticores weren't surrounding them, he wouldn't have put it past them to run off like little children.

Then as if to compound their situation 3 adolescent Manticores of mixed genders always stepped up. The she-manticores didn't seem to like this at all as they roared at their teenage children who hardheadedly roared back and stuck around.

"Aim for the adolescent Manticores," he ordered his men. A group was as strong as their weakest link, and the she-Manticores would do everything in their powers to keep their children safe instead of tearing into their flank where Ser Myles's men held fast. That would tie them up for now, and make it easier to take them down.

Nodding their heads, they charged among the ranks of the creatures waylaying into them. Martin, Alex, and Tia held the she-Manticores back as Kate went in for the kill dancing around one insolent male Manticores who swiped at her with his paws. Quickly she tore into its Achilles Heel tendon causing it to collapse to the ground, one of the she-Manticores as she powered through Martin and rushed to the downed adolescent Manticores. 

Riley on the other hand was handling the other two adolescent Manticores, as he spun his spear around like a deadly javelin and was finally able to stab through one the Manticore's and get to its brain. 

Harry was also able to help as he tossed about curses, hexes, and jinxes. He could have waylaid into the beasts with them with his sword in hand, but he was much more help overseeing everything and tossing a dark spell whenever needed. 

The other she-Manticore fell into rage as it saw what was most likely its child go down. It sent Tia flying out of the way as the woman crashed against the cavern's wall with a large boom. 

It angrily went for Riley as its scorpion's tail snaked behind him and stabbed into his back. The wound wasn't too bad since with all the augmented spell they cast on themselves, they could handle a bit of damage, Tia was already getting up from the ground she slide down to, however what was an issue, was the poison injected into him. 

Immediately the quick footed man was paralyzed in seconds as he fell on to the floor, the she-manticore went for him as it mouth gapped opened ready to chop down on him and exact its revenge. 

However instead of munching down on human flesh it instead ate a giant ball of dark miasma which quickly ate at its jaw in a dark roiling wave. The dark ripple continued on its way until there was partially anything left of the creature's head, and it crashed to the in a wave of dust and smoke. 

Harry was able to telekinetically bring lieutenant Riley over to him before he was crushed by the mass of giant flesh and deadly claws. 

Tossing a very rare and powerful healing potion to Ser Myles, Harry commanded to him since he and his men were barely doing anything except for spectating, "Make him drink this before the poison gets to his heart!"

With that he turned his attention back to the battlefield, he was glad that Sirius taught him some pretty powerful dark magics, or else his lieutenant would have been a piece meal. 

He could see that his officers were handling the rest of the Manticores, Tia went al berserk on one of the she-manticores as she tore it up with her axes. Everyone was giving her plenty of space as they dealt with the last few remaining Manticores. 

Now that the last she-manticore was distracted by Tia, Kate was easily able to slice into her downed opponent. 

Fianlly Tia was able to mutilate her opponent enough that it fell from too much blood loss. 

And that more last Manticore, even Harry felt sort of bad for it as his men ganged up on it. It really stood no chance at all against such professional killers. Its wails could be heard all over the cavern as it was brutally savaged, then finally the cave resounded with the sound of the final mournful cry of the last manticore falling.

Letting out a long sigh of relief which he didn't even know he was holding back, Harry went over to his officer. 

"How are you doing Riley?" he asked as he knelt before the man. His other men also came to see how their fellow was doing as they crowded around us. 

"I am doing fine, my lord," he said as he tried to get up, but feeling had yet to get to his feet so he just collapsed back down. 

Harry was glad he came loaded up, that was a very rare potion that could heal just about anything which goes for hundreds of Galleons. He had a lot more in his Lordship ring, just for rainy days like these went you got manticore poison in your veins. 

"Take it easy," Harry said as he pushed him back down. "We will be back," he announced as he got up, "we will check around this place to see if we find anything else. You guys should be safe, I believe that was the last of the Manticores."

Nodding his head in appreciation, Ser Myles spoke up, "I will guard you man's life with my own, Lord Potter!"

Without a word, Harry walked deeper into the cavern, there was more here than what met the eye. Manticores are not like rabbits who produce that many children as they faced in the cavern nor do they have more than one mate really. 

If so then where was the other males, they should have been on the front lines, females and adolescents rare if ever come out to fight. 

"My lord," Kate called out as she came back from scouting the area as they slowly advanced, making sure to look out for trouble. 

"Yes, what is it lieutenant Kate?" he asked, the woman noticed how he addressed her as lieutenant instead of centurion. He already decided to give her and Martian their new roles in his head. 

"I found something," she answered, "come follow me."

Trailing after the blonde, his officers made sure to keep their eyes out, and not have a repeat of last time. Finally to a nest with four large eggs laid in the center. 

He could already guess what was growing instead of it. 

Looking around Harry saw no other creature here, so his theory of there being other Manticores had to be moot. If there were they would have fought tooth and claw to keep him out of her, just as the other ones they faced in the cavern did. 

Staring at the eggs, he knew what would come out of it one day, a savage beasts that hungers for human flesh. Even though he knew it was a vicious and cruel creature he was about to extinguish, and prevent this cruel fate he found in the entrance of the cave, it still felt like he was about to kill a baby, which he guessed he was, human or otherwise. 

But what had to be done, had to be done. 

If there was one thing his ancestors in their portraits drilled into him endlessly; was that a Lord's duty to his people and family came first before anything else. 

"Destroy them," Harry commanded. 

Without a word of argument, his officers begin to crush the giant eggs the size of a cot each. The shells cracked open and thick green fluid begin to spill out as he could see the incomplete embryos of little Manticores. 

He told himself he had no choice in the matter as he watched the others get crushed, and he was right. Some beasts are very difficult to handle, taming the Keythong are like a walk in the park in domesticating Manticores. 

Their inner nature is just too vicious and cruel to fall under the taming hands of wizards. 

The only other choice he had was to let them grow up, and run loose in the country side bring more death and misery. 

After the gruesome task was complete, they all headed out without giving the place a second glance. 

Once they came back to the cavern, Ser Myles asked, "Did you find anything else, my lord?"

"Nothing of importance," Harry answered as he didn't turn to look at the man in the eye. He could already see that Riley was up and about as the paralyzing effect treated by the potion. And he saw that the mauled soldier was wrapped in a pair of cloaks ready to be delivered back home. 

"Why don't we leave this god awful place."

"I couldn't agree more," the knight nodded his head. 

As they made their way back to Ser Myles, Harry's mind was came back to the unusual set up of the Manticore family they massacred. Those eggs once again put into question all he knew about the creatures, they just don't breed that fast. 

One male no matter how horny he was like him couldn't produce children that fast. 

Unless if there were more, but couldn't be, the nest was unguarded and the she-manticores and adolescent had to come out to fight. 

Mulling it over, they came within view of the Rogers family home, and everything was finally answered for him. 

\-------------------------------------

Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!


	95. Chapter 85: Hunting Pt.3

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mulling over it, they finally came within view of the Rogers family home. It was a nice Keep on top of a hill surrounded by vibrant trees all around. However what marred the beauty of the landscape was that the keep was under siege.

Staring at the three massive Manticores which had the place surrounded it while they besieged the defenders, Harry just could believe what he was seeing.

The others also didn't seem to believe what they were seeing as Riley swore, "What the fuck is going on? I thought we killed all these bastards!" No one replied in answer as they watched took in the siege with their own eyes.

"Well seeing is believing," Martin stated with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Kate asked with a shake of her head.

"It seem like we underestimated the creature," Harry noted. They must have circled around them once they left the Keep, and set upon them one of their brothers thinking he was more than enough to handle them.

Once again he had to note how very intelligent magical beasts are, this is something a regular animal would never come up with in its whole lifetime. Magical beasts intelligence can form complex thoughts like that of children and all the way up to adults, and for some rare species they are even wiser than men.

The Manticores were known for they sly cunning ways, just from the way they lured humans to them, you know they are shrewd.

To be smacked with this in his face with this fact, really didn't feel good. But it opened his eyes to the possibility.

"I don't care how smart they are," Ser Myers growled as he withdrew his wand. "They dare to besiege my home! I will make sure to wipe them all out to the last little mewling pup." 

Harry made no mention that they already did that for him, he could understand how angsty the man was. If his home got invaded he would be out for the blood of whoever dared to look on his home with malicious intentions.

"Men," Ser Myers shouted, "FORM UP! We charged at those creatures and show them what's what!"

"That would be foolish," Harry simply stated with a shake of his head. Seeing the man turn his angry eyes at him, Harry steadily looked on at him. "You would just get your men and yourself killed, Ser Myers. And you would be no help to your family or people if you are dead."

"Then what would you have me do, my lord?!" the man asked as he barely controlled himself from shouting, but he could also sense a hint of pleading in his tone. Even though he was proud enough not to beg of him to do something, he could still catch the desperation in his tone.

Harry knew his family was trapped in there, or even dead! It was no comfort to any soul to do nothing while all you hold dear was under assault my vicious and cruel creatures.

His gaze turned to the Keep, which its defense was clearly going poorly. Harry could see some portions of the giant shields which protected the Keep in times of war was badly damaged in portions, he could see cracks running along it and even see some gaping holes with his Magic Sight. The Manticores seem to be taking advantage of the battered magic shields as they let their scorpion tails sneak in and paralyze soldiers on the spot.

The place also had no proper leadership as the men on the walls were more like a mob trying and failing to keep the defense up.

"We need to think smart about this," Harry answered. They could easily gang up on a single Manticore and defeat it without breaking a sweat, however, to face three fully grown ones, there was the risk of having one of his officers downed just like Riley had been, and he did not want to take that risk.

Chewing over the thought, a wonderful plan came to him, it was very despicable, but it could get the job done!

"Listen up," Harry said as he got everyone to look up at him, once he got their full attention, he declared, "here is the plan." With that, he begin to outline his plan to them all, Ser Myers looked a bit shocked but he nodded his head as his face hardened up for what was about to be done.

Once he was finished giving his plan, everyone got to the gruesome task ahead of them.

Looking over at the Manticores besieging the Keep, Harry knew they would be in for the surprise of their lifetime.

\-----------------------------------

BWAAAAAAAHHHP!

A loud hunting horn noise blared throughout the whole landscape, the Manticores who were busy battering at the Keep's magical shield stopped what they were doing, and even the defenders took a moment to turned towards the direction the noise was coming from.

Walking out of the forest thicket they were heading in, Ser Myers stepped up all alone. "Hey, you misbegotten beasts," he shouted getting their full attention on him.

"What are you doing here in my land?" he asked as he had his wand directed at them. One of the Manticores roared at him, daring him to approach, and he swore he caught a sneer on the other were the third one looked on bored, but Ser Myers ignored it all, and did as he was told to do by him.

Continuing with his taunts, "You idiot beasts, while you have been wasting yourselves on my wall, I have been cleaning out your filthy dens!" Coming out of the thickets to stand behind him were his men, and in each of their arms they held the beheaded bloody skulls of the Manticores they slew in the cavern.

He brought the body of the creatures with him and stored it in his lordship ring for later use such as in experiments or potions, but now was a good enough time to bring them out to lure the creatures to where he wanted.

Just as he expected, the vicious beasts did not react well in the least bit, one of them had his jaw hanging in an oh so familiar expression of surprise that you would expect from a regular human. Another one was spitting in rage as its powerful claws dig deep into the earth, the third... the third one had no reaction at all.

It stood still in the center of the group as it stared Ser Myers, immediately Harry knew that Manticore would be trouble. It was much bigger than its other male counterparts as it stood at 10 meters tall with large bulging muscles, and scars running criss-cross across its body.

"What no reaction?!" Ser Myers teased, "you should have been there to hear their screams of pain and agony, to see the light go out of their eyes, and be brutalized by me and my men!"

Seeing it was their turn, Ser Myers let out loud bloodthirsty roars into the air as they held up the dead Manticores bloody heads.

Their taunts seemed too much for adult male Manticores, plus their crimes as well, as they rushed at Ser Myers and his men. Seeing that their task was done, they all turned around at once and hightailed it deep into the forest.

The beasts followed with loud angry roars, from his hiding spot far away Harry could see that the lead Manticore stared at Ser Myers and his men's retreating back, but it finally moved and gave chase. This must be answered after all, and no matter how much it suspected their intentions, it needed to exact revenge!

Setting his Omnioculars back down, Harry nodded to his officers who were also in the top branches of the trees with him. "It's time," he simply said.

Without needing to be told twice, they each disappeared into the forest ready to hunt down the pursuing Manticores.

This was the best plan he could come up with in such a short span of time, he knew showing the adult males Manticores their dead mates and children would drive them into a rage, one so great that they wouldn't even think about the fact they were walking into a trap.

Coming up on the first Manticore which was focused solely on Ser Myers, Harry threw a dark spell at it which caused it to trip up and roll around in the ground. 

Before the beast could even get up Alex was on it with his saber shinning in the setting sun. Then to distract it Kate dashed up to it, striking at one of its weak points, and causing it roar in pain. 

Shutting it up Martin swung his hammer down on its snout and the crack of bones echoed throughout the forest. 

Before long the best was in its final throes of death, signaling with his hands, they were out, hunting down the other two last Manticores. 

It wasn't long before they came upon the other Manticore, it was busy feasting on the flesh of the two men of House Rogers. They knew the risks in the operations, and although they did not make a good showing before as they were busy screaming like little girls, now they more than made up for their failings. 

"Kill it," Harry commanded telepathically to his officers. Jumping out of the branches and leaves they went into the task of dismembering the vicious creature. 

However things did not go as smoothly as before, quickly he noticed a dark silhouette hiding in the deep recesses of the forest. Immediately it jumped out, pounding at his men, however Harry was ready for it as he sent a dark stream at it which strick the large Manticore. 

Harry did not want a repeat of last time, so he was on the ready for ambushes and surprise attacks. Plus he was warily this Alpha, it has shown to be much more smarter than its other counterparts, and he had his eyes out for it especially. 

Once the stream of dark mist struck at the creature it was like its strength and energy was being sapped away, which in this case it was. The beast begin to slow and then come to a crawl, before long it collapsed to the ground. 

Its eyes were fixed on him as he maintained the spell, and he could feel the spell in turn begin to drained his mental faculties and make him bone tired. 

Soon then he just couldn't maintain it anymore as he had already fallen to his knees with sweat pouring down his forehead. However, he didn't need to as his men killed the second adult Manticore, leaving the Alpha Manticore the only one remaining. 

Letting the spell go, Harry flopped to his belly and only could maintain his grip on his wand through pure force of will. The rest would be up to his men, he was out for the round, by the time he recovered from the adverse effects of the spell the fight would be long over. 

Still, his job was over, he had absolute trust in his legionary officers that they would be able to handle this vain Manticore. 

With that his eyes begin to slowly close shut, he didn't know just how tired he was until now. He felt so sleepy...

Then before long, he was out like a light bulb!

\------------------------------------

Walking up with a start, Harry looked around the place and that it was his room in the Potter Manor....

He knew the place like the back of his hand, but it couldn't be, he was out hunting for a beast that plagued his vassal, Ser Myers land. Then...

Just then the door to his room opened and in walked Rem with fresh linen. 

"Master," she shouted as she saw that he was awake. 

"Hey, Rem," he replied back to his ever faithful maid. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she came to the side of his bed. He could see the worry on her face as her hands gripped her skirt hem with a death grip. 

"I am fine," he answered as not to worry her. He still felt a bit tired, and wondered why. 

"What happened?" he asked, "why am I here?"

"Did you forget that you defeated a whole pack of Manticores?" she asked in confusion. "There body were all set in the courtyards, the household staff members are already processing it, and Tobry is looking to make the Alpha Manticore into a hunting trophy to hang in the Great Hall or your study."

Suddenly it came back to him in a wave, the Manticore that tried to ambush them on the road, the den they found, the eggs they destroyed, and the siege followed up with leading the besiegers on a merry chase into the forest.

"Did you forget sis?" a voice which was very familiar asked. Looking up he saw Ram who held a plate of dishes. 

"Oh," Rem simply said.

"What is there something wrong with me?" Harry asked. 

"No," Rem shook her head, "your godfather or should I say adoptive father now came into check up on you. He said the spell you used ate away at your mental energy, instead of your magic. So that's why use collapsed when you usually could handle doing very intensive and powerful magics."

"He said you would be alright," Ram finished for her sister as she set the tray down on his bed side. "But you may experience some disorientation or short term memory loss when you walk up."

"Well I am alright," he said so as to reassure them. "I remember everything that happened until I collapsed. Do you guys want to fill me in on the rest?" he asked as he first drained the cup of juice set aside him, he was feeling very parched after that spell.

Doing so, they told of how his officers brought him back after of course defeating the lead male Manticore. Then Sirius came by to check up on him and see his situation. It had been only an afternoon after the day of the hunt, and now was right into the middle of the night. 

He felt touched even if he knew it was in their directory to care for him as they stood up all night to care for him. It was one that deserved some special reward...

"So how is Ser Myers and his family?" he asked as he licked clean the final morsel of food on his plate.

"They're fine," Ram answered, "Ser Myers writes to you many letters of thanks, and sent countless gifts. They would be a loyal lot for two generations doubtlessly. Ser Myers is in your debt, and his son sees you as his idol."

After spending such a long time with his maids, he got to learn that Ram is much wiser in matters concerning lordly duties. She had a really beautiful rational mind, and could partial out for him the best course of action and read a person to him clear like the back of her hand. 

"Good to know," he said with a nod of his head. 

"You should rest, Master, you have to be tired after fighting all those frightful beasts," Rem said. Harry also noticed his blue haired maid was much better with people on a more personal matter, as she was always loving and supportive of him. She didn't concern herself with politics and all that, but just his well being. 

"I am fine," he said, then breaking into more of a wicked grin. "You know what, I have a brilliant idea, why don't you girls tire me out so that I can get back to sleep!?"

"Of course you would come up with such an idea," Ram muttered under her breath. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Rem said joyfully as she begin to slip out of her maid uniform. "I really had missed you," she pouted as she slipped up to him, "and this," she added as she grabbed his little brother who was rearing up for some action.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!  
  
  
 **< <<<<<<<<<{ [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward) }>>>>>>>>>>>>>**


	96. Chapter 86: Pleasant Night (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Pa, Pa, Pa!"

"Ahh, Harry, more! Give me MORE, Master!" a certain blue haired maid shouted at the top of her lung.

The obscene sounds of sex filled the opulent room which was bathing in near darkness except for the moonlight filtering in from the window.

On the giant king sized bed, three bodies were entwined, doing the most lewd things partners would do in the bed. A blue haired woman was kneeling down in the center of the bed, her beautiful and pert ass up in the air, while there was a dark haired man behind her continued to go and go inside of her.

Laying back on the pillows was another maid, but this one with pink hair instead of blue, she was busy playing with her large, busty breasts while the one in a Leap Frog position was busy servicing out of her cunt when she was not busy moaning to high heaven.

There was no mistaking what they were doing.

"Harry, I-I am soooo close," Rem shouted out loud as she broke off from lapping up her automaton sister pussy. Ten inches of bitch-breaking length stretched the little maid further than ever before possible. Harry piston in and out of her repeatedly, spreading her wide over and over. Her silken walls felt incredible for him and every stroke just increased his aggression.

"Good, my little pet," Harry answered as he could help but give her ass a hard smack. It was just jiggling before him as it shifted from side to side hypnotically, so he couldn't stop himself as he added a few more.

"TWACK, TWACK, TWACK!

The sounds of his hand smacking against her ass cheeks echoed all over the room as Rem started moaned wantonly, enjoying the treatment.

Trying to silence her cries of pleasure, Harry pushed back her head back in Ram's waiting cunt, and making her get back to work.

Seemingly liking the rough treatment, the blue haired maid's little honey pot produced even more love juice, making his passage into all the more easier and pleasant.

Harry could see her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head as he reached depths that no man ever had before. Rem gasped and moaned like a bitch in heat as his magnificent cock battered against her hard cervix!

She was already long past the point where it was slightly painful, all she could feel from him battering into her pleasurable and even more pleasurable. She couldn't even scream as her sister grabbed the back of her head and pushed her harshly into her slick naked groin!

All she really could do was moan as Harry speared her innards, their lower halves slapping together as he picked up the tempo. She yelled into Ram's pussy as her walls fluttered around his girthy member! Her body was bucking uncontrollably, and Harry could see Ram get off the feel of her tongue and the vibrations she sent down her little kitty.

It was simple and brutal. A simple animalistic romp. An exchange of pleasure and nothing more.

Feeling her began to stiffen, Harry knew immediately that this was the last straw for the Rem as he felt the pressure build up inside of her and her body begin to convulse.

It's too much for the poor maid. By the time her release approaches in waves, his cute little maid is outright ahegaoing from what he can see of her face. Her eyes are rolled up in her head and her tongue is lolling out of her mouth.

Ram, meanwhile, climaxes her fair share as well, greatly enjoying the feel of her own sister tongue in her lower lips.

Rem clutching tight to the bed sheets as her orgasm wracks her body more explosive than any before it. As the intensity of her inner walls clenching around his shaft, squeezing the life from his member is more than enough to bring Harry over the edge as well. He cums, and when he does, he fills her with his seed, pumping the sticky white substance into her cunt.

As he does so, Rem's taut stomach inflates as Harry obviously pierced her cervix with his final thrust. His seed pumps into her womb and Rem loses complete control of herself, flailing and spasming as a truly massive load of cum ends up deposited inside of her, stretching her abdomen out in a rather obscene way.

They stayed connected and static, each of them savoring the pleasure still coursing through them.

Finally, after having completely spent himself in her, Harry slowly pulled out of her cunt with a wet pop.

The maid, losing her support, lost her kneeling position and laid down on her stomach, her breath still rough, her legs still apart, and a cloudy white liquid slowly seeping out of her.

Her body was still shivering in pleasure and she wished for nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep, but her companion, denying her this wish, turned her over.

"Harry?"

"My dear," he whispered as he caressed her chin, "did you really think we were done?"

He lets out a dark chuckle as he saw her come alive, "I will come back for you after I handle your sister!"

Turning to face Ram who was done collecting herself, Harry grinned at her, "Its your turn now. Why don't you come get it?" he asked as he pointed his ram straight shlong which was ready to go once again.

"What do you have, endless stamina or something?" Ram asked with a shake of her head as she still crawled up to him like a good little maid and gave his crown a light peck. "

"It's like you can go on for days." Then the pink haired maid pushed her lips over the tip, sucking the end of the shaft while she placed her tongue around the urethral slit. Humming over the love juices still coated on his cock, his little snappy maid gathered as much of his clear liquid on her tongue as she could, wanting to collect it all and swallow it in a great big gulp.

"Actually I did go for days," he replied remembering the weekend he spent with the cheerleader, besides summoning some meals and drinks, they just kept going at it all day long!

Harry rested his hand against the bed frame to give himself some support while got busy sucking his cock. It was no different from any other time she played with his rod, but now she got over resisting him and went to work teasing him before she slowly worked her way to the base.

Soon Ram began to bob her head back and forth, maintaining perfect posture and an upright position while doing so. Harry groaned as his little friend tongue gliding underneath his shaft and she played with his balls.

Humming as she sent vibrations running all up his cock, Harry watched as Ram used her other free hand to properly play with her pussy. She rubbed her fingers against the folds, giving Harry the perfect view of her masturbatory performance. He grinned at the sight, his cock throbbing as he put his focus on her groin.

Ram pushed her head deeper along his length until her nose was nearly touching his groin, and she held herself against his base briefly, using her tongue to spread out and engulf the rod and its cylindrical shape.

She quickly got rewarded as the emerald eyes wizard to moan, his head cocking back as he pushed his hips into her face. He acted purely on instinct, letting his body move in response to how the automaton toyed with his member. She moaned, her voice muffled as he swung forward, with his ball sack slapping against her chin. With a few thrusts into her, Harry soon found a perfect rhythm felt as it stretched her throat out for the umpteenth time.

A little whine of desperation bubbled up in his little maid's throat as he pushed forward in and out of her. She shut her eyes tightly as he made her take his cock right into her throat, his cockhead leading the way and pushing deep into her throat and making her choke.

The gagging noise that followed made Harry's cock throb with joy, he could see how soaking wet Ram was under the treatment even if she put on an annoyed expression on her face.

Ram choked her face red as a tomato as she was held in place by him, spittle leaking from her lips as it dripped onto her trembling breasts.

Harry didn't relent for a single moment as he thrust wildly into her, his fingers grabbing on to her hair and making her wince and whine with each thrust. He was playing her so effortlessly, and he could see how powerless he got her to be as she could do nothing to stop him, but take it.

With every little gesture of dominance and power, Harry could see how wild he drove her, panted in and out and desiring more and more from him. Pulling her forward for a single moment, he viciously facefucked the pink haired maid, conquering her mouth and her throat. His cock was already covered in spit, slick and ready to sink into her cunt, and her rhythmic gagging noises from her throating as she took his cock over and again was music to his ear.

After some time spent sucking on his rod, Ram pulled back with all her might which Harry allowed until his shaft popped from her lips. Panting as her tongue hung out with a short strand of saliva dripping off, she wiped it away taking a moment to recover while watching Harry's cock throb for more!

Then Ram held her skirt up, resting her knees on the bed as best she could. "Okay, pick a hole now," she said.

"Seriously?" Harry asked in surprise, awestruck that she was giving him the choice. "You're giving me that ability to choose?"

"Don't make me change my mind," Ram said, glaring up at him, "now choose already!"

Hesitating for a moment with his options, after a long moment of contemplating, Harry decided to shove his dick inside her asshole, as it has been weeks since he spent much time with it.

"Alright turn around," he said, "on your stomach for me," he ordered.

The knowledge of what he chose made the pink-haired maid smile, "Uuurgh! I should have known, you would choose that!"

"Then don't give me the choice next time." Harry retorted, giving his maid's rear a hard smack that caused her to yelp.

Doing as commanded of her, Ram prepared herself and when she was ready, she recalled out, "Here you go, Master! Please fuck my ass!"

Smirking, Harry shrugs his shoulders and played it cool. "I suppose if I must."

The living contract watched him with a bit of expectation that she couldn't hide, no matter what facade of boredom she put on. Harry can't help but chuckle darkly as he reached out and grabs her butt cheeks with both hands, kneading and squeezing her posterior, even as he pushed his cockhead right to her asshole.

Watching her clenching her teeth together as the crown pushed her rectal cavity outwards to fit his thickness.

"You're going to enjoy this a lot," he whispered to her as he slams home into her ass and she shrieks out loud.

The pinkette's eyes go wide and then roll back in her skull in moments, and Harry grunts as her back door clings to him tightly and her butt muscles squeezing down on every last inch of his cock.

That doesn't stop the young man from pulling back out, only to do it all over again. Harry's grin turns positively vicious as he gives Ram the most brutal butt pounding he can. In response, his little snappy maid reacts explosively, her unoccupied cunt soon gushing out love juices in endless spasming waves as she cums again and again from his cock in her ass.

Ram screamed loudly, but most of it was muffled by the bedding she was currently biting down on. She squealed long and hard, her legs kicking back and forth ineffectually behind Harry as he filled her with as much of his cock as he could in one go. Then he stopped for a second, focusing on kneading her plump posterior with his fingers as he allowed her to adjust to his size.w

With a few inches left to go, Harry pulled out of Ram for a brief moment then he bucked against her rear, her ass cheeks jiggling as he pushes deep into her. His base soon met with the rectal entry point, making him feel secure within his little maid. He began to pound harder against her ass, watching it bounce as he plowed as deep as he could get.

"Mmmph! Harry! HARRY," Ram begins to scream as she quite vocal about her enjoyment of him in her ass.

"What did I tell you," he said as he gave her ass another hard smack. Moaning out loud to his touch treatment, his action was able to loosen her up a bit as well, making the ride for the full shaft up her ass easier for the hunter's cock.

"Yes Master! Yes, just like that!" Ram answered, as he gave her what she wanted. Ramming deeply into her back door time and time again, Harry laughs uproariously as he gives his maid the anal fucking of a lifetime, and makes it quite clear just who's in charge around here.

Harry also continues to spank her ass bringing his palms over and over again on her pale posterior until it is bright red like a baboon's ass.

Ram continues to squeal in response, as he thrust forward into her back door with as much force as he can possibly bring to bear.

"By the magic!" Harry chuckled out loud, "You really quite the little anal slut, huh?"

Ram can only moan in response, pretty much insensate by this point.

Reaching out with one hand, Harry grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her up to face him. As expected, he finds her with a perfect ahegao face, completely and utterly fucked insensate by his cock. Harry really loved looking up to see her fucked silly face. It always is a pleasure breaking into her, and putting her into her place.

At this point it really had just became their little game, she acts up, and he puts her back in her place.

Letting her drop back down to the bed sheets, at this point, Ram was moaning near constantly from the pistoning cock jackhammering down into her asshole. Lying prone like she was caused Harry to spread her ass cheeks wide so he could get himself deeper inside of her.

When the orgasm came, it wasn't a surprise to Harry, nor to her as well. She came with around Harry's dick, crying out his name and shaking as her pussy juices coated the bed beneath her.

When she came down from the orgasm, Harry was still going at it. He was like a machine and he could see her going cross-eyed from the pleasure he was forced into her.

In the end, he also felt his release fast approaching as his balls churned, and sed begin to build up. Harry proceeds to give her as many more pumps as he can manage, before finally he begins to cum.

His seed pumps deep into Ram's bowels, and she shakes and spasms as she experiences another explosive orgasm at the sensation of his white hot cum painting her insides.

Pulling out of her sad little ass which was ruined by him, Harry looked down at his two maids. They were both long out of the count, and it would be a while before they could walk up or even get back into action.

Deciding to hit the shower to cool off, Harry left them behind on his bed as cum spilled out of their respected well fucked wholes.

He still had tomorrow to look forward to, he comforted himself.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!  
  



	97. Chapter 87: Reveal

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking to the old man's office for his private lessons with instead of going to his double potions which he used to do on the Fridays. He greeted the gargoyles guarding the front and walked into the grand and magnificent circular office.

Harry noticed once again that the old man wasn't in, which was good for him really since he didn't have to deal with him. Let him be boggled down at the International Confederation of Wizards.

He did however take notice of was the beautiful flaming red bird perched on a lovely wooden stand. It gazed at him once he entered, and Harry just nodded his head to Fawkes and tossed him a treat from his Lordship ring. 

Setting up his cauldron and putting it to a simmer on top of the claw-footed desk, Harry opened up his potion book to a certain page which was the potion he would be working on for the day.

In just a matter of an hour or two, Harry was done with his potion and set it aside for the old man to look over when he came back.

Since he had plenty of time, Harry did what he usually did, and went to the shelves filled with endless tones on a variety of subjects on magic.

Harry just couldn't believe all the knowledge contained in here, it was indeed a very vast collection of magical tones, spell books, rare magic theories, valuable experiments, ground breaking research, and so much more.

He couldn't help as he had to wipe the drool that always slipped out the corner of his mouth when he gazed up at this great collection. Since there was no one here to stop him, or tell him off he ran his fingers along the books reading off the titles until one grabbed his interest and he pulled it off the shelf.

Heading over to seat himself in one corner to relax and read, he heard a squawk, and turning around to look at Fawkes, he saw the bird gazing at him. Already Harry knew what that look meant, "Are you not afraid of becoming fat, Fawkes?" he asked with a deep chuckle as he took out another treat and tossed it to the flaming bird. 

Looking at him angrily as he caught the snack from right out of the air, he tore into it as if to say, 'NEVER!'

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug, "don't blame me when you become too fat to even lift yourself up into the air," he teased. 

Squawking angrily at him as the giant flaming bird waved its wings around, Harry had a good laugh as he run to sit himself near the fireplace where he was nice and toasty. 

Soon, Harry was relaxing back on a bean bag he summoned and enjoying his evening as he devoured some books. 

He was so absorbed with his book that he didn't even notice it when someone came through the fireplace. Then the stranger came up to him and muttered, "Mmm, Unique Defensive Arts of Castles, really is a good magic book!"

Jumping up as his book was tossed to the side, Harry was out with his wand in a flick and was already in a defensive stance.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said in surprise as he turned to face the speaker.

"I see you are quick on your feet," the old man softly smiled while not being unfazed in the least bit with the wand pointed at his face. 

"Sorry," Harry said as he put away his wand, "You just surprised me."

"No problem, my boy," the old foggy answered as he rubbed his long silver beard. "So how is my collection?" he asked with a grandfatherly grin. 

"Your collection?" he asked as he looked at the book laying on the side. "It was all Fawkes idea," he simply answered as he pointed to the fiery bird licking its chops.

Turning around to look at him with a very human like an expression of surprise and shock, the bird begin to screech at his blatant outright lie. 

However Harry kept his expression cool and did his best to ignore the giant flaming fireball that was looking daggers at him. It would be best from now on, to watch his back all the time he imagined, or else the bird might get the jump on him to exact its revenge. 

Breaking into an uproarious laugher, the old man bent over as he wiped the corner of his eyes. "I would imagine you bought him off with treats huh? You always did love snacks, and would double cross me for any."

"I hope that I didn't offend you Professor?" he asked with a bowed head. Most people would see it as a great offense if you perused their magical collections, wizards are just that way, grubby with knowledge as they keep it close at hand. 

"Oh, no it's alright, my boy," the man waved his hand, "I take great joy in seeing you that hungry for knowledge. It is the making of a great wizard, and the basic tenets really, that you should seek knowledge at all cost!"

"Thank you, Professor," he said with a bow of his head. Still that did not mean he turned to look him in his eyes, the old man was a master in Occlumency and Legilimency. The goblins told him what went down, and so did the poor Secret task force agent. He could easily read another's mind, and get them to do what he wants, or block off certain memories.

Even with all the training he done in the Mind Arts, he was still warily of the man, and if he got a hint of deceit from him. Then let's just say he was a done man... 

"So how did the gathering go at the International Confederation of Wizards go?" he asked. The news had yet to be out of how things played out, so he was curious to get first on report of what went down. 

Sighing as he shook his head, "Politics, it took them ages for them to remove me out of my Supreme Mugwump position. Now they will gather for the next month or so as they go back and forth deciding my predecessor."

"Aren't you sad?" Harry asked, the Supreme Mugwump was a very high ranking post, you basically lead the whole wizarding society all over the globe. 

"I am glad," he answered, "now I can give my true focus to what I value the most, this school. And who knows," he shrugged his shoulders, "now that I got plenty of time. I might teach again."

"You were the Transfiguration Professor right?" he asked to which the old man nodded his head. "So do you plan on firing Professor McGonagall?"

"Hahaha," immediately the old man broke into laughter as he shook his head from side to side. "You think I can, I would be sitting with rear reddened. No, I might delve into teaching Alchemy."

Harry of course heard of the old man's accomplishes in Alchemy, his skills were legendary, and he had achieved a number of advancements in the field.

"Well I can't wait until the day we experience your wise mentorship, Professor," he stated with a nod. 

"There is no need to call me Professor and such. Just Headmaster is fine," the old man pronounced. 

"B-but aren't you going to be my Potions Professor? Snape always insisted on being called Professor," he replied. 

"Ahh," the old man said with a sigh, "you should call him that, he does deserve a bit of respect."

"Ha," Harry chuckled, "I believe I never will. After what he did... There is no way I am calling him that. He is likely I haven't been calling him other names," he replied with a growl. 

"He was wrong for what he did, my boy," the old foggy tried to advise. "And I am sure he is deeply sorry for losing control of himself like that. It must pain him greatly every day to see one of his old students separate from him like that on such bad terms."

"Him, sorry," Harry asked in mock surprise, "If I know him best, which I do, that sniveling snake what be secretly dancing inside with joy. And separating from his student and all that, he would be glad to see me gone and never come back in his class. Well, so am I. Who even needs him, he is a horrible teacher, and hates my guts."

"Now my boy," the old coot tried to settle him down, "You do not know the pressures your teacher is on, and that is not true. He values you, and all his students."

"Well then, Professor, I must sadly tell you that you do not know your own Professor as much as you think," Harry declared. "All he cares about is himself, and no one else."

"That's not true," the old man argued, and seeing his arguments weren't having an effect on him. "Did you know he and your mother used to be best of friends?" 

Looking at him, but not at his eyes, Harry's eyes narrowed, "Yes, Sirius told me all about it," he answered. He could already tell what the man wanted to do, make him have some sort of sympathy for the greasy bat. 

But Harry knew the truth, and wouldn't fall for his half truths. "He also told me how he called her a mudblood, and fell in with the wrong crowd."

"I see," he said with a nod of his head, he tried his best to hide his disappointment, but Harry could see how his failure annoyed him. 

"You must know though," he said, "Snape still loved and cared for your mother."

"Well that one way to show it," he chuckled, "use a derogatory slur on your friends. I must really remember that to show my friends how much I care for them!"

Sighing, the man tried once more, "You have to understand, Professor Snape was under a whole lot of pressure from his house. And you know how children and even adults react under peer pressure."

"So what," Harry said with a sneer which could match Snape's very own, "I don't care what others think. I would never call my friend that word, no matter what. Do you see me going around and doing that to Hermione, Colin, and my other muggle-born friends?!"

"You truly are made of much sterner stuff," he admitted with a nod of his head. 

"Yeah, I had to be living under my relatives," he replied as he crossed his head, making his sly remark known to him. 

"I truly am sorry for that, my boy," he answered as he got the old man's usual grandfatherly vibes. "I never intended for you to suffer so. If I had known earlier what they made you go through.... Let's just say muggle jail would have been the least of their worries."

"That's good to know, and it reassures me very much," he blatantly lied, he imagined he never will forgive him for sending him to those so called relative of his. Anyways, he doubted the old foggy was sorry about it, more likely he was sorry about losing track of him and where he stayed. 

"I heard you broke your friendship off with Ron," the wrinkly old goat asked. 

"You heard right," Harry answered with a shrug. "He held me back, and was a jealous git. Not really friend material."

"Now come," Dumbledore said, "he is your friend..."

"used to be," Harry cut in. 

"Used to be your friend," he amended after he saw he wouldn't change his mind. "that is no way to speak of him."

"Since you heard that we cut ways, do you know why?" Harry asked as he looked up at him. 

"Yes, sadly I heard what he said to you and your reaction which I must say was a bit explosive, but still it was wrong of young Ronald to say that of you. And I am sure he is deeply sorry."

Harry wondered for a moment if the old man ever got tired of spewing out the same old bullshit. Ron and Snape be sorry for what they had done, was a sniveling old bat, and the other a jealous prick. 

He could already imagine they were stewing with self righteousness and all, thinking they were in the right and the world should bend their way.

"If you know what he said then," Harry declared as he stayed on topic, "then there is no way I can ever be friends with someone as heartless and cruel as that. I would have been calling him one of Voldermort's crones if I didn't have a much better opinion of the Weasley family." 

Sighing once again as he saw that he would be able to change his opinion, the old man stated, "I know better than anyone the loss of a friendship, and it is not something break away and lightly toss off. I have lived for long years, and regret those old friendship."

"Well I am better of without Ron, already I am doing very well in all my class, top marks in all, you can ask all my professors. Each of them is singing praises for me, even Professor Septima Vector who I never thought I would get along with, she is already calling me her best student," he said with a straight face.

If only he knew why...

"That's good to know," the old coot nodded his head.

This is my Harry just didn't want to be under the so called tutelage of the old coot, he knew he would try to manipulate him one way or the other as he tried to fit him in his grand plans, whatever they were.

"Well, could we get to our one on one Potions?" he asked as he waved his hand to his desk to show him all the potions he prepared just like how he asked during this past month he was gone.

"Yes, let's do that," he said as he hung his pointed wizard hat and came over to the desk. 

Checking his potions, the old wizard gave his some advices and he gladly took note. Unlike Snape you would just toss a grade at you, and never tell you how to improve or the mistakes you made, Dumbledore at least took the time to tell him some tricks to better his potions, where he went wrong, and everything in between. 

Harry jotted everything down, and they even decided the steps he took and what to do better next time. After a while of going through everything, he gave him some reading material that he should look over, with the added bonus of no homework. Just a small quiz on what he learned. 

With that class was basically over. 

Just as he was packing up for the day, Harry turned to face the old man, "Headmaster, I think you should look into Professor Alastor Moody."

"What for?" the old man asked as he looked up to face him in his seat.

"Well," Harry said, "he isn't who he truly is."

"What do you mean?" the old wizard asked with narrowed eyes. 

Harry thought long and hard about what to do about his knowledge, he knew he had to play it smart. He was sick and tired of always being in the dark, on the defensive, now he wanted to be the one on the offensive and stick at Voldemort where it hurt. 

Plus more than anything he wanted to keep Dumbledore busy from all his secret plans he got going. 

So what better way than to have them collided with each other. 

Why not let his two greatest adversities fight it out while they weakened themselves, and he grew in power and strength. 

"Well instead of Moody being here, it seems like Barty Jr. is here in his place. I think he must be under Polyjuice while keeping poor Mr. Moody near at hand."

Getting up from his chair, he could see the look of surprise on the old man's face, "What!? How! That couldn't be."

"It's true, you can check with your Magic Sight that's exactly what I have done," he admitted. 

Turning to look at him in surprise, the old man asked, "You have Magic Sight?"

Nodding his head, Harry knew he would have to admit that fact for his story to add up and not get the old man's suspicion.

"That's very rare indeed," the headmaster noted.

Getting back on topic, Harry continued, "I think he must be here on the behest of Voldemort. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Yes, but what for?" the grey haired wizard mused out loud as he rubbed his beard in contemplation. 

"Of course to come after me!" he snorted. "It's like the guy is obsessed with me, and I would have thought he held a fancy for me if he hadn't killed my parents."

"That isn't funny," the old man said in a stern voice. 

"But it's true," Harry said, "there is something, I don't know what, but he is after me for some reason."

"Well I would look into that," Dumbledore said, "thank you for bringing it to my attention. You don't have to worry about it."

"Come on Headmaster," Harry whined, "you say that now, but somehow I would be facing him during the end of the years."

"That's not true..." he tried to argue, but with one look from him, he sighed. "I guess you are right. You do have some way of getting yourself into trouble."

"Let me be your assistant, Professor," he argued. "I can help you, and you can help me."

"No way," the old man shook his head. 

"You just admitted it yourself somehow I would be facing him. If I know all the details, and go into this with a clear plan I might actually come out on top instead of having a pyrrhic victory or close shaves."

Peering at him for a long while, Harry could see his words were having a clear effect, so he pushed on. 

"Who is the one that took on an evil possessed Professor, then a giant Basilisk thousands of years old, followed by a criminal convict who turned out to be alright, then a werewolf, some death eaters....."

"Okay, okay, I get it," the old man said as he held out his hand for him to stop. "I will allow you to help in uncovering Voldemort's plot, but.... you must listen to what I say and follow my instructions to the letter. If you don't...."

"You don't have to say," Harry interrupted, "I will be your dutiful assistant." 

'While plotting your eventual downfall,' he thought darkly.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!  
  
  
  



	98. Chapter 88: Professor Aurora Sinistra

A big announcements, there have been some changes on discord. Been getting a lot of traffic, but no activities so recently I decided to start posting some of my other works there. Some proofreading would be great and discussions about it would be wonderful. 

If you love to see the game of throne and avatar fanfic I am working on go check out my discord channel. Link: https://discord.gg/pYg27q6Zwz

\------------------------------------

[New POV*]

Aurora Sinistra let out a long breath of exclamation and smiled deeply. Tonight was a very beautiful night with clear skies which allowed her to view the stars perfectly and a bright full moon hanging over head like a giant purple cheese wheel. Astronomy classes for the day just wrapped up, and she wanted to unwind with a bottle of some nice wine and stargazing.

With the last of the children ushered out of the astronomy tower, Aurora locked up the hatch as she bolted it close, and then threw a bit of magic on the hatch that led up to the top so as to reinforce it a bit and no allow anyone up.

Then she conjured up a nice big folding chair for herself and placed it right in the center of the tower where she could get the most amazing view of the starry night sky. To set the atmosphere perfectly, she also conjured one of those lovely muggle Gramophone player along with their music disk of her favorite song.

She slipped out of her teaching robes into something more casual for the wonderful night. She wore a lacy dark blue bra that was really only good enough hiding her nipples as her cleavage left nothing to the imagination. Plus a pair of lacy dark blue panties with some stars on it which nearly suck to her ass perfectly along and some stockings that reached all the way up to her thighs.

She also slipped on warm bathrobe to keep the slight chill away and cast a warming charm on it to keep warm and fuzzy inside.

If any of her students saw her in this outfit, she would have been expecting a whole lot of nosebleeds and plenty of blushes from girls as well. Aurora knew how attractive she was, how well she drew a man's gaze and got their attention.

She wasn't boasting but she knew she was very much desirable and aroused the opposite gender!

However above all there was one person she wanted staring at her like no one else.

Taking in her abundant curves, giving her a couple appreciative stares, and maybe even running his fingers along her body.

Aurora was of course referring to the one and only, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was extremely handsome, tall, very fit, straking emrald green eyes, and black locks that seem to tumble down wonderfully. Aurora had been tempted several times to ask him to stay behind after class, or to oversee a more... let's just say private detention regarding him.

As naughty thoughts entered Aurora's mind, she downed a few gulps of wine to settle down, but she just couldn't help her mind continuing to drift off. The boy's magic was very strong and nearly palpable to her, and every witch knew powerful wizards were well equipped where it mattered. It was like magic itself made them to bust up a few slutty witches!

Aurora gave herself a self deprecating smile when thinking about her fantasy with the young student. She was a teacher by Morgan's twat! She just couldn't be having those immoral thought!

However her nipples still hardened a bit just thinking about how gloriously taboo the thought was to be with her own student.

Then with a sigh, she parted her robes, pulled down her panties, and sat back down on her folding chair until she was nearly laid back. Thrusting out a chocolate skinned hand right down into her little honey pot, her fingers ghosting across her puffy, pink pussy lips. Merlin, she needed this. Especially after dealing with those brats for far too damn long, she told herself, but she really knew it was because one of her own student made her inflamed.

She imagined taking him onto her desk and sucking his cock before riding him into an orgasm. Then, Aurora imagined him pinning down on the desk and dominating her with his big cock while Aurora screamed out his name. Her fingers dipped underneath her panties, between her thighs. Aurora started to pump herself.

She just needed to let go and relax, Aurora told herself as her eyes drift shut as she fingers her pussy. She can feel the light of the star-studded night sky across her dark-skinned face. She didn't need to see it to know it was there to sense the power in the sky. And after decades with astronomy, the professor was adept at naturally drawing the energy out of the stars that were so physically far away from her. She did so now, subconsciously, even as she moaned her enjoyment of her fingers in her sopping wet cunt.

Most forgot about the wondrous glory of the sun, the moon, the stars, the planets, the constellation, and other celestial objects. Wizards and Witches of today care nothing for all that. Only materialistic wealth and blood purity is on their mind.

But true magic, magic that can shake the world and change lives is done under the heaven and sky. Powerful rituals, everlasting enchantments, amazing spell works, and great works of magic is down under the observation of the planet's movement.

Suddenly Aurora heard a noise, someone trying to get into the Astronomy Tower as they tried to open the hatch leading up to the observatory station. It really wouldn't the first time someone interrupted her stargazing sessions.

Most likely it were some students trying to sneak up her and make full use of the spacious area. There were plenty of rumors going about of cource how fabulous this place was for some nightly shagging sessions and she of course caught plenty trying to do so.

Ignoring it for now, she knew they would live in a few minutes after they see this place well locked up, and she was right. Before long the banging stop and whoever was on the other side left.

Getting back to what she was about before, Aurora slips her fingers back to where they were while gazing up at the sky.

Tonight is a full moon. If she were a werewolf, this would be cause for much distress and alarm, but she was not. As such, the full moon is more of a glorious sight high above in the sky, casting its beautiful glow down on her, and she drank from that power deeply. A moan escapes her mouth as her fingers dig ever deeper into her cunt at the same time.

It felt good… so very, very good. Her orgasm was getting closer and closer and closer, as there was now three digits pistoning in and out of her slick cunt. Her climax approaches, but suddenly she catches a swishing noise up in the air.

Looking over she sees the man of her dreams and wants land right on the Astronomy Tower, a few feet away from her.

Eyes meeting as emerald eyes and black once stared at each other, they stay like that for a long moment frozen in their spots.

Suddenly Aurora remembered the compromising position she was in with little to no clothing and her fingers in her little kitty. Before she could try to cover herself as best she could, the young wizard stepped forward as his broom disappeared from thin air.

"Would you like some help with that Professor?" he asked with a dark evil grin.

\-----------------------------------------

[Back to Old POV*]

"Alright that would be all for tonight," Professor Aurora Sinistra called out to the class at large. Once the older witch called an end to call everyone started packing up for the day and rushing out.

"I want a detail report of the Solar Eclipse," she shouted in between the hubhub of everyone leaving.

Heading ahead along with his year mates, the chocolate skinned woman nodded her head to him, "Mr. Potter."

"Professor," he replied as he gazed up at her, he couldn't deny how beautiful she was, a real exotic beauty among the mostly Caucasian women at the school.

Grabbing some snacks from the kitchen, the house-elves there overflowed him with goodies, and he headed to the Gryffindor Tower loaded with food.

Deciding it was best to finish up his Astronomy along with Hermonie and his other friends, Harry came up short as he dug inside his bag.

"Shit," he swore.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot my notes back in the Astronomy tower!"

"Dang most likely the winds picked them up," Parvati Patil noted.

"I know," Harry said as he got up, "but at least I have to go check it out!"

"You can look off mine," Neville helpfully added.

"It's cool, I know the stuff but it's just good to be in the habit of keeping some reminder. Don't hold up for me," he called out, "go ahead and get started!"

When Harry finally got to the hatch that lead to the Astronomy Tower he saw that the thing s was bolted shut right tight and he could Alohomora, Unlocking Charm, to open it up since someone seem to really want it to remain shut.

Sighing, Harry was about to just give up but then he saw an open window right across from him. Then that was when an idea struck him! Coming to the window still edge, Harry looked down and saw that it was a long away down to the ground.

However that did not bother him, stepping up to the edge until it was like he was about to suicide jump, Harry pointed his ringed hand in front of himself. Then he jumped, and in moments he was flying up in the air on his firebolt.

Soon Harry was high up in the air and could see the center of the tower. Tonight was really beautiful he noticed with a full moon and a clear starry sky.

Verring down as the wind rushed by and tousled his hair, Harry gently landed on the ground with practiced ease. However what he wasn't expecting was the sight before him.

Professor Aurora Sinistra was sitting in the center of the place, wearing really nothing as her honey pot was on full display with her finger inside of it making it obvious what she was up to. She looks at him like a dear caught in the headlights as the shock of his appearance caught him unaware.

Then with practiced ease, he organized himself, really this was getting to be an everyday occurrence running into beautiful woman up to naughty, naughty businesses.

"Would you like some help with that Professor?" he asked with a dark evil grin.

"There is no need to worry, Professor," he added, "I won't bite!"

Stepped closer towards the older witch, Harry brushed a finger up against her, leaning very close.

"It's okay, I know it can get very lonely here, trapped in the castle for ten entire months," he spoke up with clear sincerity and understanding as he placed a hand on his chest. . "I know you love your job, don't get me wrong! But it's okay to relax once in a while."

He was like a serpent whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he was nearly grinding up close to her hips. Groaning out loud, Harry was surprised to hear a reaction from her this fast as he thought he would have to work some more of his magic. Bit he took as it was as he took his hands before placing them on her ass. Harry squeezed her firm bum with a little bit of encouragement.

"Would you mind me helping you, Professor?" he asked innocently.

Not waiting for an answer, Harry reached up to cup the older woman's face and leaned in. Her warm lips soon engulfed hers with a hungry, passionate kiss.

Harry noticed how she quickly returned the kiss, her brain acting more on autopilot than anything. His horny Astronomy professor was just offering herself up like a sacrifice.

Harry lived through one school boy's fantasy of shagging his own sexy teacher, but still it never lost its novelty.

Stroked her body, Harry brought her closer into him as he could feel her breasts pressed up against him. The two of them entered a passionate make out session with each other.

As soon as Aurora recovered from the experience of having Harry surprise her, Aurora begins to give as good as she gets, her tongue wrestling with his as she applies her extensive kissing experience to give him the best makeout session of his life.

Her arms then wrap around his neck as she leans into to engage him, and the two of them go at it for a long while. Eventually, thought they had to break off their kiss, as they needed air. A strange of saliva still connects them, even as both of them panting heavily. Aurora's eyes are quickly glazing over with lust, while Harry's are hooded as he stares down at the sexy Professor.

"Let me help you find that release you were looking for, Professor," he whispered in her ears.

Aurora seem to remember herself and the relationship they shared, "Mr. Potter, you... we can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked innoceltly as his head drifted to where they weren't supposed to be.

"B-beacause..." she tried to answered, but a moan escaped her lips as his finger slipped into her cunt.

"You were saying?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Mr. Potter!" Aurora tried to say in a stern tone, but she was clearly failing as she kept on squirming under his soft ministrations.

Slipping his fingers out of her cunt for a moment, Harry slides them around her pussy lips. He flicked at her clit causing her to mewling in need, and he played with her, edging her, teasing her, and bring her ever closer to release. After all, it wouldn't do for the fun to end too soon, now would it? It wouldn't do for him to make her cum too quickly. So, Harry played, and played with Aurora, making her feel pleasures she never had before!

"Professor would you like me to pull out now?" he asked once he had all in a mess.

Staring up at him with a conflicted expression, soon her needs won out as her bow arched and a loud scream left her mouth.

Chuckling evilly, Harry's fingers contiued to run along her slit, and then he dove back into her cunt. He swirls them about, and then spread them wide. Soon his digits thrust up into her cunt, and Aurora moans all the louder for it. Harry did after all have plenty of experience and knew quite a bit of a woman's body after all!

As such, it's easy enough to find her g-spot, his middle finger easily reached it. The tip of his finger touched that extra sensitive spot in her passage that brings all women so much pleasure, and then he curled his fingers inside of her cunt.

With just that, Harry had the older woman singing as her breasts rouse up high, and she continued moaning out loud as he fingered her in and out. Before long then, Harry had her over the edge and cumming, crying out as her back arching and her hips lifting off the chair for a moment.

"What a very naughty Professor you are," Harry chuckled as he left his finger slip out of her spasming quim.

"Look at what you have done," he said as he held out his soaking wet hand that dripped her love juice.

"Here," Harry said as he brought his finger to her mouth, "be a good girl for me and clean them up, would you?!"

So lost in desire and lust, Aurora did as he commanded as she began to suck her own pussy juices off of his fingers. Harry grinned at the sight, and knew how deliciously perverted this was, but then, who cared, not him of course!

"Alright that's enough," Harry said as he saw that his fingers were clean enough, he loved to carry this out for some more but he wanted to move on to better things, namely his throbbing little brother who wnated his turn!

Pulling his saliva slick fingers back out of her mouth, Harry watched as her lips suctioned down around them as they left and with that caused a pop to sound as they departed.

"Tasty," Aurora said as she seem to be back from her orgasm high. And she seem to be opening up to the possibilities....

"Let me help you," she said with a smile.

Harry could only watch as he was disrobed and Aurora let them drop to the floor. His boxer shortly came off, and Aurora smiled as his manhood was shown. She pulled out his piece of meat, wrapping it in her hand, and firmly squeezing it getting a real good feel for it. Then she began to stroke it, and Harry started to grow in her hands.

"My, my," she said as she took in his size, "you really are packing, huh! I really can't wait to have it inside me!"

\-------(BONUS CHAPTER- Check out Pa / treon for more!)

\------------------------

Pick either really:   
https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/320107486002421220/  
https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Aurora_Sinistra


	99. Chapter 89: Professor Bathsheda Babbling (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"My, my," she said as she took in his size, "you really are packing, huh! I really can't wait to have it inside me!"

Just as the two of them were about to get to the real spicy stuff, the hatch which was previously locked swung open and in walked in Professor Bathsheda Babbling.

"Aurora," she called as she held a picnic basket in her hand, then however her eyes locked on the two of them and the comprising position they were in with barely any clothes on and their privates out in the open.

Dropping whatever was in her hand the spirited begin to scream as she ran out!

"That can't be good," he said as he watched her leave.

"Shit," Aurora, "I forgot she was keyed in."

"You think she would tell?" he asked her. He really didn't want his activities to get out there, it wouldn't be a problem really, but he liked to keep some stuff on the down low.

"No, she is just surprised!" Aurora answered with a shake of her head.

"Well we did give her quite the shock," he chuckled.

"I guess we did," Aurora smiled. "Now where were we?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I believe you were about to return the favor," he smiled as his pillar stood ram rod straight as if it could pierce the heavens themselves!

\-------(BONUS CHAPTER- Check out Pa / treon for more!)

Walking into his Ancient Runes with Professor Bathsheda Babbling, Harry's eyes meet hers as he took a seat. She quickly looked away from him as he could see a hint of a blush at the corner of her cheeks.

The witch was a slim woman with pixie cut hair and bright eyes filled with joy and energy, she was a bit short barely reaching up to his chin with a delicate and springy figure. Her usual ecstaticness was a bit toned down for the day as she welcomed everyone inside and begin the class.

Harry felt a bit bad dampening her bubbly personality, Professor Bathsheda Babbling was always someone that you imagined would hug me in her excitement, something he so wished that it dearly happened.

Staying behind once class was over, Harry wanted to clear the air between them.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Bathsheda said once she saw that he was taking his sweet time, "is there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to talk about last night," he quickly got to the point.

Holding up her hand, Bathsheda put a quick stop to it, "I don't care what you and Aurora have been up to. What you do in your own personal time is up to you. And even if I have a disagreement, it is not like this is something that could sent you to Azkaban."

She was right, their little escapade last night was not a criminal offense it could be viewed as irresponsible or objectionable, but not technically illegal. The wizarding world was really was behind the muggle world in laws, but it worked out perfectly for him.

"But I can see it's nothing you," he noted.

"No it's not," she shouted as she quickly got defensive.

"Really?" he asked as he stepped up nearer to her. He was a whole head taller than her as she was a short, petite woman, and he was like a giant towering over a small cute rabbit when he came up to her.

"Are you sure you are not jealous of Aurora?" he whispered to her.

"What, no?!" she denied but he could see the shiver of pleasure and want pass through her.

"I don't think so," he said with a chuckle. "I think you are just as naughty as Aurora. Thinking some very immoral thoughts of your own students," he leaned in closer as his fingers ran all over her body.

Harry didn't think things would take such a turn like this, all he wanted to smooth things over, but now however here he was seducing her and luring her over to pleasures never experienced before.

"Come tell the truth, Bathsheda, you want this, don't you?" he asked as he was nearly pressed up against her. He was like a hunter chasing after his prey who did not know it yet, but was already caught in his trap.

"I...I..." Bathsheda tried to say as her lips trembled and her eyes fluttered downward. 

"Don't worry," he whispered to her huskily, "I can give you the same pleasures I gave Aurora!"

"B-but it's wrong," the petite woman tried to argue, but he knew she was just doing for posterity's sake at this point. 

"No one has to know," Harry replied and emphasize the point he waved his hand at the door locked telepathically. He found out long ago, witches got a real hard on for powerful displays of magic, and what better way than to throw around some wandless bits. 

Slowly caressing her face as he felt her tremored in his grasp like a frightened rabbit, Harry comforted her. "Don't worry this would be a wonderful experience."

Leading her down on her knees as he made her bent before him, Bathsheda looked up at him with those innocent eyes which gave him a raging hard on thinking about the sinful things he was about to make her do. 

Without a word, Harry cock whipped out and slapped her across the face once it was free from the bounds of his robes. Bathsheda looked very surprised as her pretty little mouth hanging open. 

"This is your first step to true pleasure," he announced as he grabbed the older woman by the back of her head and shoved his meaty prick all the way into her mouth. It was really easy and was no hassle at all since he had her mouth already wide open for him, so with practice ease he slid in.

"Make sure you put some effort into it," he grinned wickedly. 

Harry groans as he starts out relatively slow, sawing in and out of Bathsheba's mouth but not really trying to over extend himself just yet. Still, his size alone means that his dick is curving upwards into the short crop haired woman's throat causing Bathsheda to choke and gaggle helplessly on his member, unable to do anything else besides take it as deeply as he felt like going.

Slowly but surely, he increases his pace, until Bathsheda was very much choking on his dick like a true bonafide slut, her flaring nostrils not able to get her much air with how his ball sack is effectively slapping against her nose and eyes.

“Agch! Ack! Acm!”

As he escalates things, Harry chuckled, “You are right at home on your knees, sucking my cock, aren't Professor?”

Bathsheda moaned while she leaned into him and sucked Harry's cock as hard as possible. She really was a good girl trying her best!

He had to note, she really had several natural skills which Harry put to the test. Her succulent lips popped around Hadrian’s pole as he buried it all the way down her throat with a series of thrusts. If he had to guess, Aurora must have shown her some neat stuff. 

Putting her mouth and tongue to good use, desire began to burn up inside Harry's body as his thick balls smacked against her chin with each thrust. Harry used her throat as his own personal fuck-sleeve and Bathsheda took it all like a true champ. His hands grabbed the back of her head and shoved as much of his meat down her throat as humanly possible.

He could see her eyes water up as he went deep inside of her. “Good girl. Really work that pole, you are really going to get well rewarded.”

Bathsheda bobbed her head up and down on Harry's shaft, she sucked him extremely hard as Harry kept on pushing into the pure and innocent woman’s mouth.... but he guessed now that she had pre-cum and slobber running down her chin she really wasn't that pure anymore forget innocent.

Laughing out loud, Harry watched as his very own Professor sucked him, their eyes meet for a brief moment as their gaze locked. Seeing the unimpeachable and wholesome virtue, Harry couldn't help but feel his lust inflamed. 

Harry picked up the pace and drove all the way into her mouth with a wild drive as his hips moved in and out of her mouth.

“Good girl,” Harry breathed over Bathsheda's ear lobe.

Bathsheda shuddered and spurted all over the ground some love juice. Harry held onto her head and pushed down into her throat to make her swallow his shaft. It felt so good inside of her wet hot tunnel as his thick cock was buried all the way down her throat. It was so good in fact that Harry finally unloaded inside of her.

Careful not to squander a single drop of his gift, Bathsheda pressed her nose to Harry's pelvic bone and sucked him hard. The cum raced down her throat and gave her so much of a load, it began to leak out of the sides of her mouth and out of her nose. 

Her mouth bubbled with cum, and she swallowed it all. Once that was done, Bathsheda lazily scooped the rest of the cum that spilled out and into her mouth as Harry laid back on the near by chair to ease himself. 

"Good job, no excellent job," he complimented. Getting up once he collected his breath, Harry smiled, "I think now it's time to get your well earned reward. Don't you think so?" he asked as he looked down at the older woman. 

Patting her belly which was filled with his seed, Bathsheda blushed under his gaze and demurely nodded her head. "Yes, please, Harry. M-make me feel good, and happy like Aurora was this morning."

"I will," he said as he picked her up and set her down on her own desk. It was the only classroom furniture wide enough to fit them both. 

Striding forward, the wizard vanishes his clothes from his body and strokes his cock as he lifts Bathsheda up to face him, right as Harry draws his massive schlong back. Her eyes go wide as he shoves his dick right into her cunt without warning or preamble, thrusting deep into the gorgeous older woman’s cunt. And he could see as her eyes nearly roll up in her head and something anything tries to leave her throat but she is dealt a silent hand. 

Harry silences his Professor's screams with his fingers, shoving them in as if she was a baby and he lets her the rest. Harry smiles wickedly and gives her a second thrusting jolt right then and there, sending Bathsheda over the edge on the spot.

The pixie cut witch squealed like a little girl as she climaxed, her eyes going crossed and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Her entire body seizes up, and she experiences her first orgasm today. 

However she did not know what was coming for her, Harry barely even got started at all as they had a lot of ground to cover, a whole lot of it.

Bathsheda whimpers, as Harry enjoys the feeling of bottoming out inside of the petite witch’s cunt. Her insides cling tightly to his cock, not quite stretched enough to make her feel loose with how thick and girthy his meat rod was, but ultimately, the passage into her drooling honey pot was quite smooth all around. She’s extremely wet of course, and slick as all hell, so Harry finds himself bottoming out on that very first thrust, but not quite managing to fully hilt himself inside of her.

“Y-you're sooo big… so very BIG!” Bathsheda uttered incoherently. 

"We are just getting started," Harry chuckled, "we haven't even gotten to the good part!"

"What do you mean?" Bathsheda asked as a bit of fear entered her tone. 

"Well I have to break you, of course!"

His fingers dig into her butt on both sides as he slowly, painstakingly pulls back out of Bathsheda's cunt, inch by inch. The pure woman moans in response, clawing at the desk her laid on. 

Bathsheda whimpers as Harry draws backwards, but she squeals like a stuck pig when he suddenly thrusts forward again with all his might, slamming into her cervix and then right through it in a single, harsh movement. The older witch cried out, and her body tenses as his cock hilted inside of her, his cockhead pressing into the far wall of her womb and distending her abdomen slightly as a result.

He was buried so deep inside of her that she can already feel him ramming up against the gates of her womb. His cockhead had slammed into her cervix with such bruising force that Bathsheda tongue was back to sticking out of her mouth.

And then he starts to fuck her for real. He’s not going to stop after just one thrust, after all. With his fingers digging into Bathsheda's ass cheeks and his cock buried in her twat, Harry proceeds to take his Professor to pound town, slamming forward into her cunt and womb again and again, barely pulling back long enough for her to catch her breath before taking it away from her again with another pistoning motion of his thick, fat, prick.

Harry’s cock pistons in and out of her, breaking her bit by bit, piece by piece, and all Professor Bathsheda can do in turn is cum uselessly around his thick meaty rod. She orgasms again and again and again, and her entire world shrinks to a pinpoint on that pleasure. Nothing else matters anymore, no one else was important in the least bit. Not her, not her classroom, nothing- just Harry, and his bitch breaking cock.

Moans fill the classroom, and Harry enjoyed himself quite a bit. There was just something about fucking your own teacher that had you on cloud nine. So, in the end, he wasn't surprised when he came fairly.

His cock spasms, his balls churn, and then he’s groaning as he fills Bathsheda's womb with his seed, pumping her full of thick, hot ejaculate. He fills her up real nice, all the way to the brim in an instant and causes a fair amount of backlog to spurt out of the sides of her cunt around his thick prick as a result.

Bathsheda in response orgasms explosively around his thick cock. It’s not the first time she had cum while he was been fucking her, but it was the most explosive.

Harry chuckling as he watched her spasm and twitch, and smacked her casually on the ass as he begin to pull out.

“Like that, did you?" he mused. "What a dirty little teacher you are, Professor Bathsheda."

Bathsheda wasn't able to respond as she had to deep with her explosive orgasm, but she still caught his comment and moaned out loud. 

"Well I got to head out," he said as he conjured back his robes. "See you later," he called out as he walked out, leaving a drooling mess on the desk. 

**\---------------------------------------------------  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!  
  
  
**


	100. Chapter 90: Double Teamed Pt.1(R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter returned from taking a long and steamy shower. There were a few things bright and ready for the morning like a nice hot shower, maybe on some lucky days he might have a little tumble with one of his lovers inside of it which got his engines really revying for the day.

Harry walked down the hallways of the castle and thought of all of what he wanted to accomplish this morning. Harry had a few things on his plate to be perfectly honest, so he had to get to them first.

First of all, he had a meeting with Professor Bathsheda Babbling in her office. It has been a couple of days since their little escapade in her classroom, it was a complete surprise which he did not plan for, but a welcome one nevertheless. 

It wasn't long before he came up to the place and then knocked politely on the door. From inside he heard the very familiar voice of his Ancient Runes Professor shouting, "Come in, Mr. Potter!" 

The sounds of females giggling lightly, stopped Harry in his track as he had his hand over the door handle. He was pretty sure he hard not one, but two soft laughter. Listing closely, Harry could clearly make up the girlish giggle and a half-hearted plea to stop which caused him to frown.

He thought about calling out through the door, but shook his head and went on a limp then swung the door open.

The scene that playing out in the center of the room which was occupied by a bed instead of desks and chairs was like something out of a wet dream. There were two forms on the bed which were very familiar to him.

On the right side was Professor Bathsheda, a slim witch with pixie cut hair and bright eyes filled with joy and energy, she was a bit short barely reaching up to his chin with a delicate and springy figure. Her hair was matted as sweat sheened on her forehead and she moaned out loud. The blue material of her night dress came down and showed a transparent quality. Her nipples stood a little bit erect from the other end of the shirt. A pair of blue panties covered her modesty.

On the left side was Professor Aurora Sinistra, a beautiful witch with flawless chocolate colored skin and dark brown doe eyes, high cheekbones, a snub nose, full dark lips, and a slender curvy figure. She sat with a green night dress. Her firm breasts pressed out against it. While her finger lightly traced down the cheeks of her friend caused Bathsheda to breathe heavily with want and desire.

Granted, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence to him to be honest. It was like everyday something new was happening around him, still though it was hot, very hot. Already he could feel stiffy in his robes and something sticking out like a pole down below. 

Cleared his throat to get their attention, the two older women looked up at him. Bathsheda was blushing deeply as she looked very embarrassed being found in such a compromising situation, Aurora on the other hand had on an innocent look on her face as he lashed her long eyelashes at him. He wasn't buying it for a moment.

"And how are my two favorite teachers doing today?" he asked smoothly as he closed the door behind him and telepathically locked it as well. Things were about to take a very spicy route indeed. 

Bathsheda blushed deeper as she tried to hide her face from him, but Aurora on the other hand responded with smiles towards him.

"You know, we're just waiting around, hoping you'd show up," Aurora said with a mischievous smile.

"We figured you'd be around soon," Bathsheda said with a whine smile. He had the feeling Aurora told her to say it, but he didn't care and wanted to see how they would play this out. "And we could….have some fun before the day truly begins for you."

"You know a little bit of action to start the say for you," Aurora said.

The sweet little smiles coming from both of the witches caused Harry to grin. He walked over to meet both of them. He knew the relationship between the two of them had been close, something that went beyond friendship, and it seem like they were inviting him into the mix.

He guessed he was the only man that could satisfy their carnal desires.

Harry leaned down to look at both of them with a smile. "And by some action you mean..." he asked playing innocent. 

"You know what we mean," Aurora rolled her eyes. 

"No I don't," he lied. "I think you girls will have to clarify for me," and to let them in, he gave them a wink. 

"Fine..." Aurora sighed, but before she could say anything more on the matter, Bathsheda cut in. "We want to have sex with you. A-a... threesome."

Turning to look at the petite woman, Harry grinned broadly, he never expected her to take the initiative. "My, my, Bathsheda. I know Aurora was a naughty, naughty little girl, but you too..." he said as he teased her a bit. 

Blushing even deeper until her face was all pink, she clearly was so ashamed that she wanted to dig herself a hole and hide in it forever. 

"Well since you girls askes so politely... how can I deny." Without another word, he removed his robes and upper torso clothing leaving his barechested. He watched as both of them eagerly ate up the eye candy of a shirtless Harry who approached them.

Harry could tell where their minds were wondering and he was thinking the same. "Who first?" he asked as he came over to the bed with them

"Why don't you start with Bathsheda first since this was all her idea," Aurora grinned. 

"Her idea?" he asked out loud as he looked at the petite woman. He of course thought it was ll Aurora's plan, but Bathsheda.... Who knew what a naughty girl she was. 

"Is that true Bathsheda?" he asked as he grinned down at the older woman. 

Bathsheda had no response as she hide her face in shame, but Harry took in strides. 

"Well," he said, "since you are such a naughty girl who set this all up I believe it's fair I try a new whole." 

"Mmm, sounds like a wonderful plan," Aurora moaned as she bite her lips. 

"Lay her down for me," he commanded the dark skinned witch. Doing as told, Aurora soon had Bathsheda ready with her ass up in the air for him, she tried to resist, but he saw she was making no effort at all. She wanted, she wanted this badly. 

Harry could see Bathsheda eyes widened as she heard a zipper being pulled down. She felt it before she saw it. Harry long, thick and hard something was against her ass and when she looked back over her shoulder, she knew it for what it was. His cock, he had his cock out and it was up against her buttocks.

"H-harry," she whined, "y-you can't... this is not acceptable." 

"Don't worry," he said, "we will start out easy." No matter, Harry was going to have what he wanted, but he didn't mind easing her into it. 

With his cock still sliding up and down her ass crack, sending spasms and spikes of intense pleasure via her butt and through her body, Harry reaches in and slips a finger into her asshole.

She was tight, really tight like he expected of course. She had no man or toy down this hole, he was going to be the first to claim it for his own, and stamp it out with his seed. 

Bathsheda moaned loudly as his finger pushes in and out of her asshole quite slowly. With her first novel experience into this field, there was just no way for the older woman to handle all the new pleasures at once. 

Once he found his tempo, Harry changed it up as he added a second finger, and then smiles as Bathsheda eyes roll back in her head right there on the spot. The white-haired Servant arches her back and her tongue sticks straight out of her mouth, even as her butt cheeks clench around the length of his cock and her anal passage squeezes tightly at his two fingers.

Her pussy juices are soaking through the bedding, and at this point really Harry was used to his female lovers making a mess out of the bed. Right now, that was not important, all that was is Bathsheda and her sensitive little butthole.

Removing his fingers from her ass, Harry pulls out from her and he grins once he hears a whine of sadness from his Professor. Now where was all the resistance she was putting up.

Griping her ass cheeks as tightly as could be this time his purpose wasn't to play and tease her. No, instead he pulls her perfectly round ass cheeks apart and exposes the tight little rosebud within. As her little butt hole falls under his gaze, Harry directs a his wand at it and sends a cleaning spell inside of the passage way.

Then once he was finished he leans forward, the tip of his incredibly hard cock lining up with her back door.

“H-Harry, I-AIIIIIIEEEEE!!!”

Before she could get anything else out, her protest was cut short when Harry pulled back and slid right up against the older witch’s sphincter. Her big fat ass spreading even further as Harry’s cock ended up inside her poor virginal butthole, feeding her the first few inches of his shaft.

A high pitch squeal emanated from the pixie haired woman's mouth and it was followed by more of the same, because Harry didn’t let up.

Every slow easy thrust from him caused another inch on his huge shaft to sink into her, and there was nothing Bathsheda could do about it but scream. Her poor tight asshole held onto his length like it was a lifeline, clenching down like the traitor it was and refusing to let go or loosen no matter how much she tried to willed it out.

Over and over again, Harry slowly burying his massive member in her ass and he could see how aroused he was making her. It wasn't long she was rubbing and grinding against him, helping things move along. 

By the time Harry was fully buried inside of Bathsheda big bubble butt, the older woman was actually panting with lust and need, rather than squealing in pain. She whimpered when Harry brought them to a stop and put his hands on her wide hips though.

“Ready for more sweetheart?” he asked with a dark chuckle. 

Unable to help herself, Bathsheda looked back over her shoulder with big blue doe eyes at Harry and bit her lower lip, nodding up and down. She clearly wanted it. He could see that she wanted him to fuck her. No, she needed him to fuck her.

Holding her ass to steady her as Harry slowly slid back out of her back door completely to start the process again. It took a moment for him to find purchase with how glistening wet Bathsheda was from all the sweat that fell down her body thank to the fingering she got which caused her no end of pleasure.

She was putty in his hands as such, his cock slipped and slide back and forth along her ass crack for a moment, before finally his dick tip presses into her loosened up back door.

He pauses as he very carefully spreads just the entrance of her asshole around his cockhead. Bathsheda lets out another loud, guttural moan as her legs kick up and down behind him. This one was a long, drawn out affair as she shakes and shivers and shudders beneath him.

Then, Harry began to truly plow her ass from behind. He was pistoning in and out of her tightening back door with so much strength that Bathsheda couldn’t resist jerking her ass upwards every time he fully sheathed himself inside of her poor bubbly butt.

It was far more than the petite woman ever had before, and something she wasn't expecting. All she could do was moaned like a wanton whore, when she wasn’t crying out joyously that is. 

Harry didn’t seem to care, he was supremely focused on one thing and one thing alone; fucking the ever living hell out of Bathsheda. His thrusts sped up and quite swiftly so, Bathshedafelt herself was at the brink, about to tip over the edge, and let the flood gates release.

When she finally did, she orgasmed like she’d never orgasmed before. The explosive climax had her eyes rolling back in her head, her tongue lulling out of her skull, and her ass muscles clenching down harder than ever before around Harry’s thrusting member. She coated his 'broom' in pussy juices as she spasmed and twitched.

To bring her back to the world, Harry rears back with one hand and gives Jack a mighty smack across her left butt cheek.

A cry leaves the petite woman's throat, and her eyes roll up in her head again and she cums explosively from the sudden sensation. 

“Naughty, naughty girl. You like this, don’t you, huh? Enjoying me stuffing you to the brim?!"

"She like that very much. Don't you, Bathsheda?" Aurora smiled as she sat on the side, busy fingering her pussy and taking in their brutal love making with lustful eyes. 

Mewling, Bathsheda eagerly nodded her head in response to their words. "YESSSS!!!" 

He gives her another fierce smack across her ass, this time her right butt cheeks. Harry smiled at the way her plump bubbly butt jiggled and bounced under the force of his blows, even as it reddened with the outline of his handprints.

“Y-Yes Sir! I have been a very bad girl! I need… you to punish me some MORE!”

Harry laughed out loud wickedly, "Oh, I will punish you some more. A lot more in fact. Hahaha!"

Harry delivered another two intense smacks to Bathsheda's butt cheeks, and then he begins to fuck her ass all over again. Bathsheda squeals and then screams in pleasure as he pounds into her from above. He pounds in her tight little asshole like a hammerjack. His big fat dick was stretching her back door to the brink as it clenches and squeezes and clings to his thrusting member.

The young lord growled as he fucked his own Professor, ramming into her with all his might. He was shaping her into his own mold as he ruined her from any man except him. And Bathsheda loved it as he fucked her silly! 

With a growl, Harry proceeds to forces orgasm after orgasm out of the pixie cut woman plowing her from behind while alternating smacks across her bright-red butt cheeks with each and every thrust of his massive cock into her oh-so-tight butthole.

“I should have known what a slut you were, Professor. Enjoying being bred by your own student! What would your colleagues think besides Aurora of course, when they see you like this, huh?"

By this point, Bathsheda isn’t really in a proper state to respond to his words. It’s almost as if Harry was talking to himself. But he knows she could hear him as he threw insulting words at her, and degraded her. Plus from the way her body reacts, as she mewls and her anal walls clench down on his cock in the most delightful of ways, Harry knows she is basking in this.

Finally it became just too much for Bathsheda as she explodes out with her final orgasm then promptly blacked out as she lost consciousness.

Only Harry’s thick girth keeps Bathsheda from sliding out as she slumped forward on the bed with her tits pressed against the bed sheets and her arms hanging limply.

Thrilled like never before as Harry done something few wizards could have, make their partner black out completely from too much pleasure. That seem to do the trick for him as he came inside of Bathsheda ’s ass, filling her back door to the absolute brim.

Smirking with the sort of self-confidence that only a man of Harry’s stature could ever reasonably have, the wizard let his Professor slid off his cock finally, the combination of her passing out and loosening ass muscles, and his cum load slickening her bowels causing her to drop from his dick and fall face first onto the bed down below completely.

Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the sight for a moment, his cock still completely hard as he observed Bathsheda with her face down and her ass still up in the air, leaking white cream filling on the nice backdrop of her big round ass.

**\---------------------------------------------------  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!  
**   
  



	101. Chapter 91: Double Teamed Pt.2(R-18)

Harry couldn't help but appreciate the sight for a moment, his cock still completely hard as he observed Bathsheda with her face pressed down on the bed and her ass still up in the air, leaking white cream from her nice big round ass.

Chuckling, Harry finally looking over to the other lovely lady currently on the bed with them. Aurora froze up when his eyes fell on her, the older witch was only a few feet away from him

Aurora had given up on any semblance of propriety as her legs spread wide as she fingered herself. It was clear from the mess she had made of her dressing and the wetness all over the bed that the older woman had been watching his and her best friend's little escapades all day long, and enjoyed it very much so. 

“Look what you have done to your poor, sweet, innocent best friend!” Aurora complained as she stared long and hard at her coworker's ass while his cum leaking out of it.

Snorting amusedly at just how much of a slut his Professor was Harry moved to where Aurora sat and reached out, casually taking hold of her hair like one would a leash on a bitch. The beautiful witch played along as she whimpered when he tugged at her and she got on her hands and knees like a good girl and followed him over to where her friend lay face down, ass up. Aurora whimpered but she didn’t try to shy away. 

“Tell me is your friend innocent at all? She definitely never had it up her ass before, but she certainly enjoyed it.”

As much as Aurora wanted to deny it, she couldn't. "What can I say, she must really like it in the ass. If I had known before she was such an ass slut...."

"Well now is your chance," Harry chuckled evilly as he gripped the base of her ponytail, tightening his hold on her, and then shoved her face down in between Bathsheda’s big fat ass cheeks.

“Eat it up slut. Eat right out of your friend,” he exclaimed. 

It was humiliating and degrading, and Aurora better than this, better than eating out her friend's ass in the middle of her office at the orders of her own student. But then, she still went ahead, doing as he commanded as she immediately get to work!

Harry laughed as Aurora moaned, face flushed and tongue deep inside of Bathsheda's gaping butthole in no time. She scooped out his cum with her flexible muscle and drank it down, even as she felt Harry kneeling behind her.

He used the open slit in her clothing that she parted away to finger herself to shove his hard cock up her sopping wet, ready and waiting cunt in one smooth motion. Aurora squealed into her unconscious friend’s cream-filled ass at the sudden intrusion, before settling into moaning as she continued to lap up out Bathsheda cum filled ass.

Brushing his tip against her wet womanhood, they gasped together as his thick manly shaft thrust deep into her body, his hands slapped abruptly onto her ass sticking out. She shrieked and shivering in delight as his length spread her open and her melodious screams of pleasure echoed around the office.

Harry watched as Aurora used her hands to grab onto Bathsheda legs to steady herself as he began to ride her. Gyrating back and forth as he thrusted gently up into her with his hips rolled with each motion. Aurora gasping in pleasure as his hands stroked her wonderful ass with his fingers digging tight.

Eyes going wide with pleasure, and drunk on finally having what she needed, Aurora's head flung back and she moaned out loud, breaking off from Bathsheda while her entire body shaking as orgasms assaulted her. Harry grunted as he felt her tightening intensely on his cock, hissing as his fingers bit into her flesh, Harry desperately grabbed on to her waist and went in and out of her. Her tunnel where tight around him like a screw as he felt his tip bang against the deepest parts of her body.  
  
“W-wait," Aurora moaned, "I-I am still sensitive down there.. A-AHHHH!!!" Sadly Harry wasn’t waiting anymore. It was like a dam burst and he was feeling eager to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Aurora squealed out loud as his cock ravaged inside her, banging against her womb as she drooled in pleasure, body jolting with each thrust and her tongue starting to lull out of her tongue. She nearly collapsed onto to the bed with her knees to weak to support her, but Harry held her waist tightly as he continued to plow into her, acting as enough support for her. He could feel her pussy spasming as it gripped down on him firmly while he rigorously ramming his length in and out with the strength and stamina of a wild animal.

Panting like a dog in heat as her handsome student rammed his thick, powerful manhood deep into her. Aurora's sexy dark-skinned body suddenly arched in pleasure as she trembled excitedly. The second orgasm in the day ripping through her body as Harry continued to pound her unimpeded. Aurora's eyes begin to roll up into her head as her sweaty dark hair stuck to her face. “Morgan, I am CUMMING!!!”  
  
Harry was merciless, he towered over her body as her fingers curled into her ass once again while he pounded deep into her roughly, not even giving her trembling body enough time to rest. His hips thrusting rapidly against her silky-smooth rear, the connecting of their bodies echoing around the room as Aurora squealed in delight. Harry then reached back and smacked down on her ass causing the older woman to moan like a harlot. 

Her fingers clawed at the sheets of the bed as she screamed another orgasm, her womanhood sloshing arousal as his length slapped noisily against her hips. Harry felt his manhood throb, pulsing in her tight pussy, ready for release.

Then grunting like an animal out loud, he pulled her down his length as he pushed deep into her, roaring his release as he watched her eyes widened and nearly pop out of her eye sockets as she gasped out loud.

Pumping her womb full of her virile seed, his white, hot cum paints the inside of her womb and then some, his load hosing into her with great force. A blissful smile crossing Aurora's face as her eyes rolled up in pleasure, Harry continues to let loose torrents of warmth into the deepest parts of her. He watches as she shivers delightfully as he rammed the last few drops inside her. 

Once he was finally done, she giggled. “How was my little kitty? Enjoyable mu-“ she tried to finish but suddenly Harry stiffen inside her, and his hands clutched to her smooth round ass cheeks as he suddenly lifted her from the bed, standing in the center of the room as her legs wrapped instinctively around him…  
  
He carried her easily, groping her ass as she blinked up him. All she could say was, “Oh?” as he lifted her up, and slammed her down as she shrieked in pleasure, forcing her to ride him as her waist slapped to his as he thrusted hungrily up into her.

“Harry! Oh! HARRYYY!!!” Aurora suddenly screamed in pleasure as he forced an orgasm through her body. Then Harry kissed her, silencing her orgasmic screams as he fucked her, ravaging her body as her arms went limp, legs slipping away as he continued to pound her standing up.  
  
He had the strength and stamina of three legendary magical beasts inside of him, and he used it to good effect. Moaning incoherently as Harry continued to ram into her, her back arched as her orgasm reached its final height. Then Harry watched as her body limp, and all Aurora could do was bounce, like a rag doll as his manly length pounded hard into her.

Her pussy kept convulsing in forced rhythmic spasms as she came again and again. Finally, he too felt his release coming as he pushed deep into her and felt his balls churn. He howled his triumph right then and there, and his cockhead busts through Aurora's cervix once more as he begins to pump her womb full of her virile seed. His white, hot cum paints the inside of her womb and then some.

By the time Harry was done cumming inside of her, Aurora's belly is slightly bloated from the sheer amount of seed filling her womb.

But Harry was barely done with her, he too was in a haze, but one of a wild beast in heat, no longer could he just stop. No, he needed to continue and continue, filling her up with his seed some more, and impregnating her. 

Laying her onto an available table inside the office. Harry was already gripping her hips and thrusting some more as he set her down, the table creaking and scrapping on the floor once they were settled, his powerful thrusts shaking it with each stride.

Harry dominated her, thrusting, slamming, pounding into her with their various fluids mixing and some spilling out on to the table with each wild thrust. 

Soon Harry had his fingers interlocked with hers pinning her in place while he nibbling on her bouncing breasts. Her eyes were in a delirious haze, her tongue lolling happily as she drooled onto the table and her toes curled and twitched in the air.

Moaning incoherently, “More… more! MORE!!” she pleaded to nobody in particular, screamed as her legs stretched out and clenched, Harry pounding her harder and faster every time to keep her riding her orgasmic high.  
  
He let go of her hands, clutching to her breasts and arching his back as he pushed his length balls deep into her again, roaring like a primal wolf as his seed rushed once more into long gone Astronomy teacher. Draining himself as he shivered and twitched, groping her chest before he pulled away, pulling her with him as they both fell onto the waiting bed.

Then Aurora's dazed eyes lingered for a moment on his cock and she snaked over she opened her mouth wide. She moaned as she slipped his length into her mouth, her tongue running along the bottom of his shaft. Her arms and legs were too limp and tired, so Harry helped things along as he gripped her head and thrust into her mouth on his own free volition.   
  
He saw that she expected him to release into her mouth as she feeling him throb close to release, but to go with the theme of today of fucked into oblivion. Harry pulled out and with a final satisfied grunt, a torrent of seed splashed onto her face, cheeks, neck, hair, breasts, and everywhere else in between, spraying all over her dark skin as she gasped at the sudden warmth. 

Finally feeling exhausted, Harry settled down while his flaccid cock rested against her smooth skinned face, her tongue absently darting out to lick his shaft and balls.

Petting her as he stroked her lush manes, Harry lounged like that and simply enjoyed the spoils of triumphant conquest, while Aurora happily licking and lapping at his dick.

Sighing back in his seat, Harry felt content. 

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bathsheda stirring up from her unconscious state he put her in.

"I see that you are awake from your beauty sleep," Harry said with a wicked chuckle.

Looking around dumbly for a moment, she looked up at him then at her friend who were busy at work.

"Want to join? Harry asked as he indicated down below.

\-------------------------------

Hours later, Harry leaned back against a wood frame of the bed. He lay there lazily, half-napping as two beautiful black women, serviced his huge schlong on either side of him. Bathsheda and Aurora were currently sprawled out on the bed prone. Both he and they were naked by this point, robes completely stripped away leaving them naked like their name day.

The breasts of both his Professors wrapped nicely around his upper thighs as they leaned in together to give him a double blowjob. Aurora's tongue worked at his left side with Bathsheda's worked at his right and sometimes they met in the middle, suckling at his shaft and inadvertently kissing each other at the same time. Or perhaps not so inadvertently, as both women seemed to enjoy macking on one another.

The wizard had one hand threaded through Aurora's dark locks as he did the same with his fingers through Bathsheda's hair. Petting them both as he stroked their lush manes, Harry lounged like a king simply enjoyed the spoils of victorious conquest, while the two beauties currently happily licking and lapping at his dick.

Eventually, Aurora moved her head up a bit more and took full control of the blowjob, seemingly to be hungry for more. Her hand grasped the base of Harry's cock and knocked Bathsheda away as she bobbed up and down on his length, sucking the first half of his shaft into her mouth. Bathsheda mewled dejectedly and pouted in her friend's direction. 

Helping her along, or most likely to get a better deal out of thing, Harry simply used the grip on her hair to guide the petite woman down between his legs. While her friend worked his shaft, Bathsheda got to licking and lapping at his balls, while also suckling his nut sack into her mouth.

Bathsheda might have got the lower job, but it was Aurora who suffered the abuse, as Harry gripped down on her bobbing head and began to force her to take him down her throat, eventually pushing her down so far that she had to let go of his cock so that her lips could continue their journey to its base.

"Ack! Agh!" Aurora tried to get out as she gagged and choked with drool falling down her chin. 

As Harry forced Aurora to deep throat his member, Bathsheda worked at his churning balls with surprising enthusiasm, and in no time at all, the combination of her lips and tongue alongside her best friend's delightful spasming throat, sent Harry right over the edge. He forced Aurora down as far as he could, her nose tickled by his pubes and her lips pressed against the base of his cock as he came. His white hot seed didn't agree with the poor choking woman and thus exploded out of her nose and from the small spaces between her stretched lips and his girth.

Harry made a mess of Aurora's face before ultimately letting her pull back.

Letting go of Aurora and Bathsheda's hair, he let the duo return to their spots on either side of his cock, still hard, despite just cumming right now. Both women were quick to lick his cock, nearly inhaling the seed that spilled out.

Lacing his hands behind his head and through the back of his black mop quite casually, Harry got back to relaxing as the two beautiful women serviced him. 

**\---------------------------------------------------  
Many thanks to all my patrons that made this possible: WanderingDaemon, WorldMonarch, Ynaxir, Zodiac, Zuyao Wu, andrew konert, Anthony, jacob hixson, john conway, jonathan b, kinkillerzero, reeper 19, robert Hernandez, thunderwalker123, travis raines, wouter vermaas, Rudak, Samiullah Naseri, Samuel written, Shadow34, Skibum, Spaceghost69, Sponge3566, T-Money, Talsen, Tanner Burdon, The Abyss, Tyler H, Vortex, Rob Will, Karl Santos, Keelan Jurek, Keith Kindall, Kevin Mason, Kruphix, Kyle Hitchens, Mally the Knight, Marknewone, Mathew Decker, MrKristoffer1994, Nicholas Arleas, Oli Wieszun, Osmund Okorie, Pascual Retana, Patrick Wishart, Patrick kaspar, Riley Banner, 777, Aaron Royal, Alex Newton, Andrew Gomez, Ankit Patel, Armstrong Sankowsky, Ben Joy, Brent Hassan, Chad, Thompson, Corey sharpe, David Grez Contreras, David Sargent, Don Stesel, Dragon Guy, Eddie, McBride, Eric Dettenrieder, Garrett Crossland, Glader, Greenboy676, Guy Pierre, Hank Branham, Hunter Joseph, James Williams, Jason Ashley, Javi Alonso, Jeremiah Pike, Jonny Sanchez, Josh Hamm, Joshua Kennedy, Julio Hernandez, Kai Tieben, especially Certorian and Elizabeth Ritchie!**


	102. Chapter 92: Hogwarts Heir

**Back to the story at hand!**

\----------------------------

There was a certain buzz about the hallways, classrooms, and even the Great Hall, the arrival of the other schools was just right around the corner. Without a doubt, everyone was excited to see the foreigners within their familiar school walls!

Harry wouldn't deny that even he was excited; he had met plenty of people that hailed from other magical countries like the Parvati Patil and Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini, Professor Aurora Sinistra, Choo Chang, Sue Li, and so forth. However, more than anything they were either born or grew up here and took up the mannerisms and tradition of the British Isles.

He was at the World Cup, but he never immersed himself in other cultures and got to know people that grew up somewhere besides Magical Great Britain.

Besides the light reading he had done over the summer over the 11 most prestigious schools, Harry also took to more comprehensive mostly at the behest of Hermoine, who just wouldn't let him down. Now besides wanting to get racy with him when the urge strikes her up, she also was his ever present baby sitter.

Really if the sex wasn't there on the board, he might have gotten frustrated with her and snapped. But he had to admit her nagging was what brought the best out of him at times and made him strive for stuff he would never have. That was Hermoine for you.

Besides the ever present excitement and eagerness that held the school in a tight grip, something else bothered Harry.

Ever since he had came back to Hogwarts for his fourth year he had been hearing whispers directed at him. At first, he chucked it up to his imagination, but it kept on persisting and persisting. No matter where he was in the school grounds he would suddenly be assaulted by a wave of some background noise.

Once he saw that it was not his imagination, he thought he was going mad.

You would be surprised with how many wizards and witches go mad, it just is a staple of the life style. It is more common in powerful wizards, some theorize its all the magic they have bottle up in their body that does it.

Harry had a whole bunch of magic in him, a lot, lot more than his schoolmates, and even adults. He really was approaching the level of Sirius and beyond.

At such a young age having that much magic might have been the thing that finally snapped him.

However when he left Hogwarts on the weekends to head off to his family Manor take care of his lordly duties the whispers abated. It was like he was imagining it all like he first thought.

Then when he came back to school it was back like a switch was turned on.

It was obvious when you connected two to two together what was the root of the issue, or more accurately, the place - Hogwarts.

He was after all the heir of three out of the four founders, he imagined nobody as close to this school and the legacies of the founders which it held ever walked these halls.

He did not know what or how, but this place or something inside of it was speaking to him, and Harry did not know how he knew, but he was sure it was the former.

Still that did not matter, voices were speaking to him, and he knew that was not the basis of a healthy life. He did not want to know what or who was trying to communicating with him, he just wanted it to stop.

As it continued he thought about taking a long leave, it was the only thing really that could hold his sanity.

Even though the idea paned him, he knew he had to get out. Still Hogwarts was always a second home for him, a time to get away from his abusive relatives and learn about magic. Something any child would be fascinated with, and would just kill to do.

Just as he was at the snapping point, the voices suddenly stopped, Harry waited hours then days but the voices whispering to him incessantly ceased.

With a sigh of relief he did not know he was holding back, and as his shoulders relaxed back from their constricted knot, he carried on with his studies.

He thought that was the end of all that, but one day as he was heading to the kitchens to get a midnight snack after a rather intensive session with lavender who required his attention, Harry had himself a large appetite and was looking for something to ease it.

The house-elves were happy to provide for him, the little buggers seem to be awake throughout all portions of the days doing one thing or the other whether it be cooking, cleaning, laundry, and so forth.

Heading out a ghostly apparition passed him and Harry didn't even blink, at this point he was used to the ghosts that walked or more accurately floated about the school just like everyone else that spend years within these walls. At this point, it became a normal occurrence seeing something weird or supernatural that couldn't be explained with muggle science.

However the ghost did not just float by, but stopped in front of him. At first, he thought it was Nearly Headless Nick or more accurately Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor House Ghost. But the man before him was a total stranger, a ghost he never meet before or even knew of for that matter.

The apparition had on some very fine robes with intricate designs laced with gold and silver, a turban hat with a large ruby set in the center, and a scroll in his hand. He had sharp silver eyes, a white beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, long nose, thin lips, and a tan leathery skin set on a round face.

He looked like a man pulled out of the deep dark ages, and from his mannerism and the way he carried himself he must see himself as some one of importance. "Are you Harry James Potter?" the man asked in a gruff old voice with a rich timbre.

"Yes, that would be me," he answered with a nod of his head. "And who are you, you are a ghost I never meet within these walls."

"A ghost," he snorted in distaste. "No," he said with a shake of his head, "I am a memory summoned up."

"A memory of who?" he asked as he looked up and down the old man.

"Albriech Cadoc Ambratorix," he answered with an incline of his head, showing all the grandiose of a nobleman.

"Who?" Harry asked as he never heard of that name before. The man seem to think he should known his name have as he peered closely at him.

"So you don't who I am?" he asked as he brought himself to his full height. "You never heard of me before?"

"No, should I have?" Harry mused with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course," he shouted, "Do you know you built this very structure you stand on? Do you know who labored endlessly to make this beautiful wonder? Who raised this place up from the very ground?"

"The founders," Harry replied with a grin, he knew what or whom the man was getting at, but it somehow felt enjoyable ticking off him.

"No me, you fool," he shouted as he tried to smack him on the back of the head but only made him feel a cold sensation as his hand passed through his head. "I forgot about that," he muttered once he saw he didn't have the desired outcome he was looking for.

"So what, you're the architect of Hogwarts? How come I never heard about you?" Harry asked, he was truly curious to know. He never heard mention of him before until now.

"You never read me in your books or anything?" the older man mused out loud. "Those lousy brats," he muttered under his breath. Then turning to face him head on, he declared, "As I said, I am Albriech Cadoc Ambratorix. The most renowned and famous architect of my time. I have been known to build many great wonders all over the world thanks to the gift I have been bestowed with of being able to shape and build objects with magical ease."

"Well meet, then," Harry said with a bow of his head. "So you said you were looking for me?" he asked as he changed up the conversation. "What for?"

"Someone wants to meet you," he answered. "I don't know why you didn't appear before her sooner."

"Are you talking up the whispered I kept on hearing?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. If you just made an effort, then I wouldn't have been summoned."

Snorting, Harry remarked in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, follow that voices, Harry! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What did I do to get a smart aleck like you as a descendant?" the man sighed out loud.

"Wait," Harry said as he held out his hand for him to top, "you said a descendant as in.... you know? Like are you like my ancestor?"

"Don't tell me you don't even know," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Know what?"

"That I am the grandfather of the Peverell brothers. The very same ones that cheated death!"

"So it that why you were summoned up?" Harry asked as he connected the dots.

"Among many reasons, yes," the older man answered. Then waved his hand off, he uttered "That is of little importance now. We can chat about my life another time.

"Now follow me," he beckoned as he floated off, "the school spirit awaits."

Once again he was confronted with the weirdness of the magical world, and once again he shrugged his shoulders and said to himself, It's magic! There is no way he would ever be able to wrap his mind around it.

\-----------------------

It wasn't every day that you met the collective consciousness of a whole school. But Harry was having one of those rare days where he actually did.

They came up to the seventh floor of the Hogwarts castle and took the left corridor when it came up, and they finally came up to a blank wall, opposite it was a tapestry depicting a wizard who seem to be trying to teach trolls the ballet.

"So is this it?" Harry asked as he waved his hand about to the nothingness that surrounded them. They were at a dead end with just a silly tapestry to look at. He was pretty sure he saw no school spirit about.

"No," the older man who turned out to be his ancestor and the architect of the school answered. "You need to pass it three times thinking about what you need."

"And that is to meet the school spirit," he brooded on as he faced the wall.

"Yes," Albriech simply answered.

Doing as commanded, Harry walked around the wall three times thinking about meeting the mysterious spirit of the school. then when he made his final lap a door magically appeared out of thin air.

"What are you waiting for?" Albriech asked as he was half way through the door with his ghostly body, "she is waiting for you."

Grabbing the door handle, Harry swung the door open and entered inside. Once he was fully through the door slide shut behind him by itself, but he put no concern into it and just walked deeper inside.

He thought for a moment this might have been a trap but it was just too skewed and weird that he just didn't think it was possible. And if it was.... then he would show them what he had been learning all these past few months.

Finally, he came to a large chamber where Albriech stood to the side and in the center was a beautiful floating woman with chains wrapped around her. Her knees were up to her breasts as she was in a feeble position. She wasn't human at all, her body seem to be a white ghostly blue like that of a spirit, and she was so small as big as a 12 year old even though she had the assets of a fully grown woman.

"Meet Lady Hogwarts," Albriech sighed out loud as he waved his hand at the spirit.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he stared up at her.

Suddenly a feminine voice spoke up to him as it came from all around, he had the feeling he knew who it was as he stared at the school's spirit. "Not what, but whom...." the voice whispered.

"My lady," Harry quickly bowed as he got to one knee and had his hand over his heart. "It is an honor to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same," the voice once more came from everywhere even though Lady Hogwart's body or lips did not even move an inch. "But as you can see, I am not in the best of states to welcome guests."

"You said someone did this to you?" Harry asked, and even as he knew deep down who did this, he still asked, "Who?"

"He shouldn't be named, but I believe you already know young Harry Potter," the voice uttered in a sad tone. "Names have power, remember that."

"How..." Harry tried to say as he looked up to see how the ethereal chains wrapped around her body tightly. "How can he do this to you?!"

He felt rage build up, the old man just didn't harm him, but actively took part in harming others. No matter what excuses he made or in whatever name he said he had done this in, this was just pure evil.

"Our dear Headmaster has been scheming for decades on end to take over this school completely. It is my fault I haven't seem this coming sooner. Don't blame yourself, my dear boy."

"Don't worry," Harry promised as he stepped up to the chains, "I will free you." 

"DON'T!!!" Albriech shouted as he held out his hand but it was too late as Harry's finger touched the white ethereal chains wrapping around the woman. 

As his fingers wrapped around them and tried to make the gesture of ripping them away, force started to build up and then in a wave it sent him flying into the air. Landing against the wall in the far side of the room with a loud boom, Harry slid down it and fell to the floor. 

Floating over, Albriech looked down at him as he got up from the ground, "It's useless," the old man stated, "I have to give it to he who shall not be named, he knew his stuff very well." 

"Is there nothing we can do?" Harry asked, he knew the old man was a very powerful wizard, leagues apart from him in power, experience, and knowledge. 

"There is actually," Lady Hogwarts answered in the silence that greeted him and his ancestor. 

"What can I do my lady? These chains are too powerful for me to break apart."

"No, I want you to claim your rightful place as the Hogwarts Heir! You are the descendent of two of the Founders, and by right of conquest, the third house goes to you. Of all the people who walked these halls never has there been one as close to the Founder as you. Come," she beckoned him over. 

Harry had been so distracted by the sight of the chained woman up in the air that he didn't even notice the giant jewel set in a pedestal at the center of the room until now. Once his eyes landed on it, Harry immediately knew what it was. All great properties have this gem, it is the core of a magical structure and the beating heart. The center piece that acted as the control device of wizarding homes and towers. 

The Wardstone!

"You can't mean...." Harry whispered. He knew better than anyone what it would mean giving another the wardstone to them. 

And he just couldn't believe he was being handed the school just like that!

"It is your birthright," Lady Hogwarts stated. 

"Who better than a Peverell to inherent one of my finest works," Albriech declared. 

Stepping forth, Harry took a hesitant step forward, this was an honor beyond any bound. He was being given something millenniums years old with a rich history that spanned throughout most of Magical Great Britain's history. 

Taking another step, he was soon right at the Wardstone, he watched as it pulsed a beautiful purple glow. He could feel it, this was the master key to the school, and everything it held. 

"Take it," Lady Hogwarts commanded and Harry did so....

END OF VOLUME TWO!

[author]

Albriech Ambratorix: https://harryalbuspotter.fandom.com/wiki/Albriech_Ambratorix

[/author]


	103. (Volume 3) Chapter 93: Student Committee

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudos down below, a comment, or just bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters where I am 25+ chapters ahead, and bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to remember all that happened yesterday. He was still appalled with what he had saw, and his opinion of the old fart just kept on taking a nose dive.

He really wanted to vent all his anger, hate, and disgust on him and break his crooked nose all over for him again. Still he kept it all in, his time would come, one day the old man would get what was coming to him. For now he needed to wait and gather his power, he wasn't ready to unveil himself and it was exactly what Lady Hogwarts also said.

Remembering the lecture she gave him....

\---------------------------------

Coming out of his daze, Harry took a gulp of fresh air. It was really heady being inside the WHOLE school, letting his consciousness envelope everything. He had access to everything on the school grounds... okay nearly everything.

There were a few dark spots he was curious to know what they hide, but other than that, he could peek into the Professor's offices, the Dungeons down below, the other Houses dormitory, the girl's bathroom, even the Headmaster's office. When he did exactly that, the old man perked up as if he some how sensed him, before he could investigate, Harry was out of there.

Leaving the Wardstone itself it was like he was plummeting out of a long tunnel at breakneck speed as his consciousness was finally out.

He could now feel a connection between him and the device as if with just a thought he could slip his mind back in.

More than that though of just spreading his mind throughout the school and being aware of whatever happened within these walls, he also had access to the wards. When he had looked at them, he immediately knew why this school was always under attack by one thing or another.

The countless protective enchantment that had defended this school for countless centuries on end, that prevented exactly what has been happening throughout all his time here; from possessed teacher, unregistered animagi, soul suckers, giant monsters, mass murderer, and everything else in between that got into this school without any difficulty.

All those wards were either shut down long ago, or had not powered for ages.

Cursing under his breath, Harry's fists tightened into balls, 'that bastard,' he thought. It was just sheer luck that things hadn't turned out as badly as they should have. How many countless students body would have been at that old goat's feet if he hadn't time and time again came to this school's rescue?!

Harry was so preoccupied by his thoughts that for a while he didn't even catch what Lady Hogwarts was saying to him. It was only when Albriech tried to slap him to bring him back that he came to. And that was only because the architect's cold ghostly hand went through his cheeks and his mouth which sent shivers down his spine and he snapped back.

"Take it easy," Lady Hogwarts tried to soothe him.

Harry wondered why she was treating him like a child before he had a look around the camber. There were cracks running along the floor and wall, the place was oppressively hot and at the same time unbearably cold, he could see lightning sparking on his fingers, and a small breeze rapidly picking up.

It was clear he was showing signs of accidental magic!

Ever since he had the chains that fettered him up, unbound, Harry had a massive increase in power. It was like his magic came rushing in a tidal wave all at once. And just like any sudden increase in power it takes time to get used to it.

Now he was just like a little child who just unlocked his magic. Whenever he lost control of his emotions or they got too high like right now, this was what happened.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry counted to tell and released the air. Immediately he could see some effects as the wind settled down, and the temperatures went back to normals. Still though the cracks along the wall and floor couldn't be taken back.

"Have you calmed yourself now?" Albriech asked.

"Yes," Harry simply answered, "I'm fine now!"

"Good, don't want you destroying my best work in a fit of rage," the older man chuckled as he tried to ease the atmosphere.

"Albriech is right going on temper tantrum won't do us any good," Lady Hogwarts uttered. "You need to be in control of yourself and emotions, right now no one knows what our esteemed Headmaster has done. It's your job to uncover his plot and find out what he is hiding."

\-------------------------------

Harry dressed and went down the spiral staircase into the common room. The place was littered with wondering Gryfindors heading in and out, he saw some of his friends sitting about, but today he did not want to deal with anyone.

A lot was on his mind today as he was still trying to process what happened.

He walked resolutely over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself face-to-face with Hermione.

"Hi Harry," she greeted with a nod of her head as her hands were full with countless books.

"Hey Hermione," he acknowledged as he tried to get past her.

The bushy haired witch seem to notice his gloomy mood and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Is there something wrong, Harry?" she asked as her tone was tinged with concern.

"No, everything is just peachy," he shook his head as his voice dripped sarcasm. He knew that what he saw yesterday had not to do with Hermione, but he needed an outlet for his emotions. That violation of what he held so dear, this school, he imagined it was not something even Voldermort would do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione warmly asked as she was able to juggle her book in one arm and rested the other on his shoulder.

Sighing Harry nodded his head, maybe talking it with somehow he cared for and trusted would do the trick. Anyways, Hermione's occlumency training was coming along wonderfully she was a very quick learner and had some pretty good defenses done already, so he could trust unburdening some secrets with her.

Heading down to the Great Hall they took a seat in a secretive corner, and Harry got to telling her all about what happened yesterday.

Hermione was a great listener, gasping at all the right places and eyes sparkling when he told her about the innermost sanctum of the school as he could see her inner scholarly showing.

"I still can't believe he would do that," Hermione whispered once he was done telling his tale.

"Yeah, that our Hero of Light for us," he chuckled, but it was a cold heartless one that showed no emotions.

"Don't worry, I will help," Hermione comforted, "I try researching those chains you spoke about and how to get rid of them."

"Yeah, and I will try to find out what motives he has," Harry nodded his head. Just then the bell rang signaling that the first classes of the day would soon begin.

"I best be going to my Muggle Studies," Hermione uttered as she got up and picked up her last slice of toast.

Harry shook his head, he still did not understand what she had to learn about muggles when she grew up as one nearly all her life. But that was Hermione ever the over achiever and studious one.

"See ya," he waved to her as he too got up to head into the library to do some light reading.

Already Harry felt much better now that he had someone to share his burden with. He couldn't help it as a ghost of a smile split his face, he was glad he had Hermione as a best friend!

As he was walking down the castle halls, Harry run into the one person he never wanted to, Snape.

The greasy bat has his cloak billowing behind him, and when he spotted him he came to a stop.

"Potter," he sneered as he looked down at him from his hooked nose like he was the scum of the heart.

"Hello Snape," Harry nodded his head, "are you sure you would be antagonizing after what happened last time. The Headmaster made his warnings plain and clear!"

If he could take the old man for one thing then it was defanging the greasy bat, there was basically nothing he could do to him, and that opened him up for Harry.

Face blanching at the reminder, the man sniffed at him to hide his discomfort, and held his head high. "I had done nothing to you, so there is nothing you can complain about."

"Whatever you say," Harry smiled at him like a predator, "make sure you don't trip up because I will be there to make sure you fall!"

Returning glare for glare, Snape was first to finally break away as he seem to not like what he saw in his eyes. Grinning Harry was about to walk away until the man asked, "where did you hear that name?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion as he turned to face him.

Jaws tightening, the greasy haired bat repeated, "Who told you about that... nickname!"

"Oh, that?!" Harry chuckled, "just seemed like an adequate description, wouldn't you say," he poked fun at.

Eyes narrowing, Harry watched as his hand twitched under his sleeves where his wand most likely was. "You have been hanging out with that criminal, weren't you?" the Potion Professor asked as he withdrew his hand.

"Who?" Harry asked innocently.

Nodding his head more to himself than him really, the hooked nose man turned around and walked off without another word.

Harry watched him as he disappeared off in the distance, it didn't matter if he realized he was hanging around with Sirius. Just next week the Wizengamot would be back in session, and the first thing on the itinerary was the captured Death Eaters retrials.

And everything was already set up to get Sirius's name cleared!

\---------------------------------

In his Arithmancy class, Professor Septima was going off about some complicated formula. When he started learning Arithmancy over the summer with Sirius, the first thing he noticed was how similar it was to Math and Coding.

It was weird but Arithmancy seem to be a blend of the two. As he was musing over those thoughts a knock on the classroom door burst in on Harry's thoughts.

It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Septima's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" Septima asked curtly.

"Ah, Hi Professor! I'm supposed to bring Harry to the Great Hall."

Septima stared down at the young boy as her steely gaze bore into him which quickly erased Colin's eager smile.

"Potter has another hour of Arithmancy to complete," Septima coldly uttered. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Immediately Colin went pink in the face. "Ma'am, Professor McGonagall wants him," he said nervously.

"Very well, very well," Septima said cooly. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later for a quiz on what we covered today."

"Please, Ma'am" squeaked Colin. "Professor McGonagall said he's got to take his things with him."

"Fine!" Septima snapped. "Potter — take your bag and get out of my sight!" Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked passed by Septima she mouth to him sorry. Images needed to be kept after all, and Professor Septima was known as a hard ass who took no bullshit.

"So what does Professor McGonagall need for me?" Harry asked, speaking the moment he had closed the classroom door behind him. "I really don't want to antagonize Professor Septima and end up in detention with her all week!"

"I don't know," Colin shrugged his shoulder, "but it must be something very important," he nodded his head as if he deserved to be in all vital meetings.

Rolling his eyes, Harry knew Colin meant well as the boy looked up to his like his hero. Still though it did get demanding always being in the forecenter. "Great," said Harry dully. "Exactly what I need in my life. More limelight."

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Thanks," Harry nodded his head as he pushed the doors open and entered.

When Harry walked in he saw most of the tables and chairs had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle.

He saw a dozen or so people inside the Great Hall, some he recognized like Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, Cedric Diggory, Rogers, Fred and George, and many more. He saw that there were even some 7th years which was indeed rare to see since most of them go off and do Apprenticeships far away from the school, thus none of them are rare at Hogwarts throughout most of the year.

"I see that you were able to make it," Professor McGonagall noted as she walked up to him.

"Professor," Harry nodded his head respectfully to the older woman.

Acknowledging him, Professor McGonagall turned to the room at large, "You might all be wondering why I called here for, mhm?!"

There were agreeable nods all around as no one knew what was going on just like him and they were all curious to know.

"I want all of you to reform the bases of the Student Committee. With the arrival of the other schools near at hand, I want you all working together to start decorating Hogwarts and to assist with school affairs and activities."

"That is some considerable responsibilities," one student with short blond hair that covered her left eye spoke up.

"I trust that you will all be able to handle it, Beatrice Haywood," Professor McGonagall replied. "This is a very paramount duty as you will have to all show our school spirit and make sure that you out do all the other schools that will be arriving!"

Harry was surprised when he saw Professor McGonagall who was the picture of sternness and good behavior show such a competitive expression.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall," Fred spoke up.

"We will show those foreigners what it means to be from the British Isles," George finished for him.

"Good I will be counting on all of you!" Professor McGonagall nodded her head. "Now, I have a class in an hour to prepare for, tell me if you need anything and I will personally get it for you," with that, she left them be as she headed out, closing the great doors behind herself.

"So does anyone have some bright idea what to do?" Rogers asked in a bored tone.

"Why don't we do a magic show?" a Ravenclaw boy asked.

"What about a Broom Skywriting?"

"Let's do some circus acts!"

"Why don't we bring some magical creatures?"

"I say let's have some magic fireworks!"

"Ow, Ow, Ow," the twins raised their hands.

"Why don't we have some dancing sloths?!" George asked once they had everyone's attention.

"I heard it's all the rave with muggles!" Fred chuckled.

"Who do you guys even get this from?" Harry asked as he stared at them to see if they were really being serious or just joking.

"Clowns," a Slytherin seventh year sneered.

"Want to repeat that?" Angelina Johnson asked as in a snap she had her wand out and at the ready.

"We shouldn't be fighting, guys," Cho Chang tried to soothe things over but she was pushed aside as arguments broke out and more wands were drawn.

BANG

A loud sound that deafened everyone echoed in the room, and everyone turned to the source to see Harry holding up his wand. Looking down at everyone who was older than him, but seem to want to act like children, his gaze landed on each and every single person in the room.

"Could you all stop acting like CHILDREN and more like adults?! All your ideas are accepted, except for the dancing sloths," he pointed to the twins.

"Ah," they both uttered in defeat.

"Now let's work together and get this do-...."

"Wait," the seventh year Slytherin uttered as he crossed his arms together and stared down at him. "Who made you in charge."

Eyes narrowing at the older boy, Harry didn't break gaze away from him at all as he shouted, "Raise your hands if you would like me to be head of this Student Committee?!"

Everyone was surprised at his question, but soon his friends and acquaintances raised his hand then others joined in before long as they went along with the crowd. Soon he had nearly everyone except one or two holds out including his challenger.

"Well that settles it," he said as he grinned savagely at the older boy.

Then turning around from him as he wasn't worth his time anymore, he shouted, "Come on people let's go we got work to do before the other schools arrive!"

\---------------------------------------

ELEVEN Prestigious schools; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jordan Academy of Sorcery, Koldovstoretz, Shanghai Institute of Magics, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Oceania Academy of Wizardry, and Uagadou School of Magic!


	104. Chapter 94: Burdens & Duties

Check out my discord there have been another round of updates on my other fanfics.

\---------------------------------------------------

Coming down for breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry made sure to be quick about his meal as today he had a busy schedule. Even though it was the weekend, and classes were out of session, he still had plenty to do.

Just as he was about to leave however, Fawkes appeared in all his fiery glory, and came down to land before him.

Spotting the letter tied to his feet, Harry withdrew it curious to know but already fearing what it contained.

Reading it to himself, Harry saw what he expected, Dumbledore wanted to have a chat with him before today's Wizengamot session.

Crumbling the parchment up in his hand, Harry smiled at the phoenix, "tell Professor Dumbledore that I am quite busy today, so let's reschedule."

With that, Harry was out, he did not want to deal with that old man right now, so with all haste he made his way off the school grounds and once he was out of the wards, he disappeared in a fiery congruent of bright orange and red flames.

Once he was safely back at his family home, he saw that his twin maids already had his robes ready for him.

Freshening himself up, Harry was about to head back out, but then his mirror phone rang.

Looking down at the Caller Id in a bit of confusion, he saw that it wasn't anyone he had down.

He thought about just ignoring it, but curiosity got him in the end and answered it.

"Hello, Harry Potter speaking!"

"Hello my dear boy," a very familiar voice answered back.

"Headmaster is that you?" Harry asked in total surprise. He never thought or even imagined him calling his mirror phone, not ever.

"Yes, your friends were polite enough to give your phone after you left so soon."

"What do you want?" Harry asked with a sight. The first thing he was going to do after he hang up was block this number. He thought about canceling the old man's line, but that would be pushing it.

"My dear boy, I want to talk about today's trials!"

"Oh that, what would you like to know?" Harry asked, playing it cool.

"You know what I want to know. You just can't do this. If you go down this path then you may never come back. Killing helpless people won't do you any good."

"Helpless, Professor?" Harry inquired with a chuckle, "do you not know these people Headmaster? These are the worst criminals of Voldermort's army! We both know what would happen if they got loose."

"I know, I kno-..."

"No," Harry cut him off in the middle of his speech, "I do not think you realize the gravity of the situation, Professor. We have one chance to act, before it is all too late. And I am willing to do what is necessary to keep the people of Magical Britain safe, unlike you."

"Wha-..."

"You know what I mean," Harry once again prevented him from speaking. "we have a duty to uphold, the safety of this country. That means doing whatever is necessary to see to it.

Now," Harry said, getting tired of this old man and his endless lies, "I will do my duty, will you Professor?"

\-----------------------------------------------

It wasn't too long since he was here, Harry remembered well his debut into the political field. Today was his second session at the Wizengamot, and his plan only seem to get bigger!

Now he was looking to cut off the hand of his other dreadful enemy, he was gunning for Voldermort's followers and looking to strangle them in the crib before they could rise up again.

If his plans succeeded today, then he would be striking a massive blow to Voldermort and getting rid of his most vile and fanatical followers.

Plus he would also be completing his main goal something he has been hoping to do all summer long, clearing Sirius name.

Ever since he found out that his godfather now adoptive father was an innocent man who has his name dragged in the dirt for stuff he didn't do. Harry wanted to just return the favor of him being there for him this year, looking out for him as best he could, and being his mentor into the magical world.

It would have been icing on the cake if he could get the real perpetrator in his grasp, and do so many unspeakable things to him for betraying his parents and leading to their death. But you could always hope!

Looking around the great chamber room of the Wizengamot, Harry knew he had to do some lobbying to get the votes he needed to see his plans accomplished.

The first person he went to meet, was the person who wanted Sirius free as much as he did, Amelia Bones.

"My lady," Harry announced himself, he came upon the older woman chatting with her allies, family vassals, and constituents.

"Harry," she acknowledged him, then dismissing her people with a nod only the two of them were left.

"So where is he?" she asked once they had some privacy.

"He will be making his surprised arrival just as planned," he chuckled.

Shaking her head, the mature witch muttered, "him and his theatrics!"

"I can't wait to see a lot of them shitting their pants," Harry mused as he stared about at the gathered people. They were all most noble and esteemed pure bloods of Magical Britain society. A bunch of stuck ups really that can't see beyond their own nose.

"Well I have made some interesting finds," Amelia voiced. "I still can't belive it, but it looks like Sirius didn't even get a trial in the first place."

"Really?" Harry asked as a look of surprised fluttered across his face, a son of House Black, the most noble and ancient of Houses didn't get his due process, now that would be all the rage.

Most pure-bloods, especially those of noble birth are uppity of their special rights and favorable treatments, forget about the basic ones that even muggle-borns are due.

"Yep," Amelia nodded her head as she seem to read his expression and understand what he was thinking. "It looks Bartemius Crouch Sr. didn't even think he needed a trial since Sirius seem all but guilty so he just threw him in Azkaban!"

"There must have been a deeper plot in that," Harry mused as he rubbed his chin. "There was no way that power hungry ass would throw his career for some vindictive rule breaking. Someone who didn't want Sirius to get a trial must have set him to it."

Just as Harry uttered that thought, they both knew who it was, Dumbledore. That ass hat, must have not wanted Sirius to get the trial he deserved to clear his name. And Sirius couldn't really argue since he was in the throes of mania and self-inflicted guilt.

"That bastard," Harry uttered with a shake of his head. He was just as bad as Voldermort, even worse in some cases since that mad man didn't try to hide his intentions behind a veil of grandfatherly care.

"And we can't provide it can we?" Harry asked. he had to give it to the old goat, he was a slippery bastard, he did well to hide his tracks and rarely slipped up in keeping with his image he cultivated for decades and decades on end.

"No, but it will paint everyone involved at the time in a very bad light!" Amelia answered.

"Well that's better than nothing, and I will have the Daily Prophet run this after the Wizengamot session is concluded."

Nodding her head, they both separated to do some more lobbying before court was in session.

After meeting with Amelia, Harry meet with his vassals to procure their votes on today's maters. It was his right as their liege lord to get their votes, but words needed to be said to get the rebellious bunch in line and make my intentions clear.

With that he had his 140 votes plus 11 more now making a grand total of 151, basically over 5% of all the votes in the Wizengamot.

He made a few promises of gifts being sent their way to show his appreciation to them, even though it was his right to have their votes, it didn't mean he couldn't give out bribes to ease any hurt feelings or angry thoughts.

He always found that a few Galleons here or there would go a long way in making everyone happy. And he had a butt load of gold flowing through his accounts, so he didn't mind the expense.

After that he had to meet the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Madam Longbottom. When he came up to her he saw that she was surrounded by a bunch of bootlickers trying to wiggle something out of her in one form or the other. Since she now had a whole lot of clout, everyone wanted something from her.

He couldn't blame them, the old woman just became one of the most powerful people in the land that could make decisions on a number of matters.

From the look on her face when he came up to her it was like a Magic send as she shooed them away.

"Back to shake things up, I see," the old woman smiled once they were walking along together.

"You think too much of me, Madam," Harry chuckled as he played modest.

Then getting to what he really wanted, he said, "but..."

"There always is a but in there," the old head of house Longbottom cackled.

"Yes, all I can say for now is allow him to speak and get his trial."

Looking up at him in confusion, Neville's grandmother asked, "By Merlin's beard, what are you going on about boy?"

"Everything will become clear later, but please don't jump to conclusion. That is all I ask!" Harry pleaded. He didn't want to be overheard by some other listeners who might get a whiff of his plan, he wanted everything to be kept under wraps and couldn't risk things becoming derailed.

"I will trust you," the elderly with voice, "you are after all the one who had gotten me my Chief Warlock seat!"

"Think nothing of it, you are a better leader than what I can say about some," he smiled. Then as an after thought, he asked, "Oh, and can I count on your votes and voice to get this scum the proper punishment they deserve."

Eyes narrowing, she asked in a low growl, "Do you think I would have it any other way! Dumbledore might have once taken my revenge from me, but today I will see to it that I am satisfied."

Looking at the bloodthirsty old woman, it was like years were shaved off her back as her spine straightened and her head was held high. It's no wonder his family held the Golden Bears in such high regard and considered them blood brother!

"Well that is good enough for me," Harry said with a deep chuckle. It was clear you never wanted to mess with this old woman. She may look weak and getting on into her years, but she was a force to mess with.

No wonder she was able to contend with Dumbledore inside the Light Side for years on end even through the height of power!

Harry was about to meet the last person he need the support of or more like fracture the Dark Side. However stepped up before him, emerald colored eyes met emerald colored eyes.

"Lord Greengrass," Harry include his head to the older man who was dressed in ceremonial grey robes.

"Call me Cyrus," the head of house Greengrass said, "it would seem you would be visiting in just 2 weeks time at my home."

"Yes, your daughter invited me to discuss something of great importance," Harry answered, he wondered why Daphne hadn't told them about the betrothal she wanted to form with him. "Did she not tell you what the discussion would be about?" he asked exactly what he was thinking.

"No, that is my little girl for you, always plotting something," the wizard chuckled.

Harry was just about to spill it for him, even with how awkward it would have been, but the man seem to see it coming and held his hand out.

"No, don't tell me. I want this to be a surprise," he smiled, "that's my little girl for you, coming up with endless surprises. I am sure whatever it is, her mother would have a fit," he then laughed at loud, already imagining the scene.

"If that is what you wish, my lord," Harry said with a nod of his head. There was no reason to argue with the man if he wanted things a certain way.

Getting control of his amusement, the man faced him, his eyes very serious now. "That is not exactly what I approached you for."

"I am all ears, my lord," Harry said as he was curious to know to hear what the man had to say.

"I want to know is this a good idea?" he asked blatantly.

"What do you mean my lord?" Harry inquired, playing dumb to hide his shock and surprise. He knew exactly what the man was talking about, it just he was surprised to hear any resistance from the Grey Side.

Voldermort's dark reign affected everyone, it didn't matter if you were the despised muggles, the mud blood muggle-borns, a lowly half-blood, a pure-blood, or of the peerage. You were either with Voldermort and supported him, or you were against him; there was no middle ground at all.

So just as thousands upon thousands of muggles were killed in massive scale destruction spells, and muggle-borns were hunted down, half-blood were persecuted, and pure-bloods not with the program were labeled blood traitors.

So was the Grey Side who just wanted to stay out of all the madness. They too took a massive hit in numbers in the ensuing war as plenty of Death Eaters performed hits on their members.

Harry thought considering that Cyrus was the head of the Grey Side he would as much if not some more be out for blood since his faction members were murdered for just standing on the sideline and not lifting a wand against the Death Eaters.

"I know you understand what I am talking about Lord Potter. I just want to know if this is a good idea?" the older wizard asked as he stared right at him as if peering into his soul.

"Why isn't it?" Harry asked as he meet gaze for gaze. "Our society would be better off without these criminals that have done so many untold things to this great country and its people! Why wouldn't I want to see them gone from the face of the earth."

"That is not the point I am trying to make," the older man shook his head as his shaggy hair shook to either side.

"Then what is the point you are trying to make?" Harry posed forth there was no anger or venom in his tone, he wanted to truly hear what the man had to say. Best he wouldn't deny he wanted to create a good image for his future father-in-law.

Sighing, "Don't you see boy, if you go ahead with this you would be cutting down numerous great bloodline and ending them right then and there! With how low our numbers our, I do not think we can even risk that! Plus beyond that you are not thinking about the personal cost. At this point, everyone knows this is your idea and it won't take even a fool to realize that you are the mastermind behind all this.

Did you think about the repercussions, what do you think the family members and even children of those you send to the afterlife think? Do you think they would give you a pat on the back and praise you all the way to the sky?!

Finally what about the Death Eaters that escaped justice and are still hiding among us?" he asked delivering the final nail on the coffin. "Do you think they would like seeing their comrades in arms get put down? I am already positively sure that some are already making moves against you," he exclaimed waving in the direction of Dark Side members.

"You think I do not know that," Harry chuckled, but it wasn't a cheerful one but one empty. "Do you think I do not realize the fallout of all this?"

"If you do then why?" Cyrus asked, he appreciated the man, he seem to genuinely care about the risk he might be in.

Sighing a long tired breath, there wasn't any time like today that he felt all the burdens on his shoulders. It was like the whole world rested on his back, which he guessed it maybe did with two gargantuan forces pressed against him.

He thought about all the havoc that the Death Eaters locked up right now would reek if they got out. What sort of boost they would be if... no WHEN Voldermort returned, there was no question about it.

Inside Azkaban were the worst of the worst, pure fanatical worshipers of Voldermort that took to everything he said with wild, mad glee.

There was no way he could let them get back outside into the world, he needed to do what was necessary. If it required antagonizing the whole world, then so be it! He would be willing to do anything to keep his family, friends, and beloved safe.

"You wouldn't understand, my lord," Harry shook his head. There was no way the man would believe him that Voldermort was coming back. To most people even the most hardy and strong of the lot, did not... no could not imagine it.

"If I can get your vote that would be wonderful, but if you do not want to or can't risk your neck that is alright. When old wounds are uncovered, I am sure I would get all the votes I need to see my plans accomplished."

With a nod of his head, Harry walked away from the man leaving him staring at his back as he disappeared among the crowd.

\-----------------------------------------------

Knights have 1 vote, Barons have 3 votes, Viscounts have 5 votes, Counts have 10 votes, Earls have15 votes, Marquis have 20 votes, Dukes have 30 votes, Arch-Duke have 40 votes, Royals have 50 votes.

[author]

(Sneak Peek) Golden Bear:   
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/759771399617525477/

[/author]


	105. Chapter 95: Surprise Motherfuckers

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content are on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

As everyone was milling about making backroom deals and secret alliances, the court crier stepped up before every and then shouted. "The retrials of the c-convicted... Death Eater will begin in 5 minutes!"

Even the slight man looked off put as things of a dark past being dragged out of their hellish prison and back to the forefront of everyone's mind.

Walking towards his seat Harry was soon joined by his ever faithful and loyal maids, Rem & Ram!

Tobry forced them upon him, the house-elf never stopped worrying about him. The short little humanoid just kept on going about having extra security detail. Ha, like he needed protection, not to sound arrogant but he could handle himself pretty well and however approached him with evil interiors. Well then he could show them what the boy-who-lived was all about.

In the end though, he conceded to Tobry's request, if anything just to have a piece of mind and not be bugged all day by the house-elf about it. Tobry might be a well spoken and refined house-elf, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to force what he wanted and thought was proper to get down.

Nodding his head to both women, Harry took his seat while Rem & Ram stood to either side of him. It was not an unusual sight to see a lot of Lords and Ladies with hanger-ons; that was aristocrats for you, they just couldn't go anywhere without someone being there to wipe their asses for them or arse kiss to high heaven.

Looking about the massive chamber Harry counted off the 500 or so Lords and Ladies that made up high society in the Magical Britain. Each representing their house whether it be small like Knight households or massive like the few Marquises houses that remained in this land.

They were the people that held all the power and most of the wealth in the Magical Isles of old King Arthur.

Harry spotted all the big players here, except for one which he found odd. He thought Lord Nott would be one of the first people in court today trying to lobby hard against this proceeding, but he guessed the man couldn't stomach seeing all his old comrades who he murdered with, raped, and caused all sorts of mayhem to be dispatched right before his.

Harry imagined he was already packing up and withdrawing his son from Hogwarts as he was looking to flee to better lands that welcomed the Darker arts with open arms.

It would make his Casus Belli with his family obsolete as he would have to track them down and wage war over magical country borders, but Harry would find it a much better comfort seeing him taking the first international Portkey out of here.

"Alright," Madam Longbottom shouted once everyone was seated, her voice was amplified to be heard loud and clear. "Let the proceeds begin!" she exclaimed as she struck her gavel down on her block.

"Bringing in the first convict," the court crier out. Being the ever present norm he was in this place.

In walked in a gaunt bony man dressed in the usual Azkban wear of long black and white overalls and tattooed with magic damping runes and the prison insignia right in the middle.

The man looked around sharply as he was hauled in by two Aurors to either side, as he was chained up from head to toe and even had a muzzle on his face. Harry could see the arrogance on his face as he was forced to talk a seat right in the middle of the chamber as his copper brown hair fell in front of his face.

He looked dirty and flea bitten as if he got dragged out of the sewer more than anything, Harry was glad he was far away from him so that he didn't get to smell his god awful stench. It was a minor blessing.

Still though, it showed the injustice that Sirius suffered. For over a decade he was imprisoned in that horrid place when he was truly an innocent man all along. It was a miracle he didn't go mad or just waste away like most do in that place.

It seem like that wasn't the end of visitors as three wraith like creatures cloaked in long ripping black cloth which head their faces glided inside behind the prisoner and Aurors.

Instantly there was near pandemonium as everyone in the chamer knew what these creatures were, Dementors. However while everyone was taking in sharp breaths, shouting and yelling, or in most cases screaming like little girls, Harry focused on the creatures.

He was the presence of these foul creatures before and he knew them well. What was strange was that he didn't feel that cold hopeless aura like all the joy and happiness was being sucked right out of you that you usually do when you are on these creature's presence.

It was indeed quite peculiar...

"Shut it you little misbegotten sissies," Madam Longbottom roared out, cutting through all the noise and near hysteria like butter!

"I can't believe you are all the representatives of this great country. Where did we go wrong to have you lot leading us?" she asked as her cold iron gaze ran across the room.

"Have a spin, these creatures have been tamed by our ancestors long ago. We are the masters, Not them. Rember that, or else I will whipping your mother should have long ago," she shouted as she waved her cane.

Even though she was an old frail woman who was going on in her years, she still looked like a terrifying vengeful spirit in that form.

It seem like everyone wised up and decided they rather face these soulless creatures than Madam Longbottom herself. It was a wise choice he thought, he didn't want to face that old woman himself!

"Now continue," she waved her hand as she took her seat again.

Doing as commanded of him the court crier, unfurled a long parchment, "Mulciber II of House Norvz. You stand here on the account of 137 Second Degree Murders, 37 First Degree Murders, 14 Rapes, 21 Kidnappings, 5 Robberies, 28 Arsons, 1 Voluntary Broomslaughter, Aggravated Assaults, Hate Crimes, Conspiracy to bring down this State...." and the list just went on.

Harry had to give it to him, the man really went on a spree. He shook his head in disgust.

Mulciber II was one of Voldemort's most senior Death Eaters, these who were either old chums of his from Slytherin house or younger Slytherin alumni, mostly pure-bloods, and people highly useful to Voldemort for their wealth, skill, or ruthlessness.

There were called the Dark Nobles, the ruling body of Voldermort's little army. They were bestowed with the Dark Mark on the inside of their lower left arm. These were his inner circle, those he summoned to his side, and who sat at his high table. They were given the honors of learning the three Unforgivables Spells right from Voldermort.

[A/N: I did that so not every average joe could know the three Unforgivables. So if you watched the movies you know the people at the high table in Malfoy manor are the only ones that know the spells. So that is like Dozen or two people like Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius. This makes them dangerous since they could one shot you, and creates a sense of danger. And I do not want the Unforgivables overused, only used in rare situation.]

Being branded with the Dark Mark was a symbol of the highest status and honor in Voldemort's little new world, but was also something of a dangerous burden, as it allowed the Dark Lord to track, communicate with, and summon his chosen few.

There were also some people who a bit on par with the actual Dark Nobles, such as relatives of the True Death Eaters like Narcissa Malfoy, or big backers like Walburga Black and so forth. They weren't given Dark Marks, but still they were held in high regard.

On the other hand, people like Peter Pettigrew were branded with the Dark Mark as well, though they was considered to be much lower ranked than any other Death Eater, as Voldemort disdained them, and didn't trust them, but they were of great use for him. Thus they were given the Dark Mark so that he could keep a closer eye on them.

Age plays little influence on one's induction into the group, as Regulus Black became Death Eaters at only age 18, all that really matters is their devotion and maybe their social stands as well.

The next level down were those allowed to wear Death Eater garments in order to command the respect they engendered, but were not Marked. They were official members of Voldermor's little army, but weren't too powerful to gain his notice and be welcomed into the inner group. Genuine Death Eaters also regard these faux members with disrespect, as they did not hesitate to speak down on them, nor outright attack them.

On the lowest rung was a mass of supportive rabble, loyal to Voldemort but not useful enough to him to deal with him directly. They were given orders and opportunities to commit crimes or advance themselves through the ranks of the Death Eaters. On the same tier were witches and wizards under the Imperius Curse, and non-humans of different degrees of sentience such as Werewolves, Giants, Hags, Ghosts, Ogres, Vampires, Inferi, Trolls, and much more. These were pressed into service by the Death Eaters, and sentient groups that would have ordinarily remained neutral were brought into the fold with false promises that their grievances would be avenged upon victory in battle.

They are used as expendable cannon fodder more than anything, meant to overwhelm their enemies through sheer force of numbers.

There were other ranks that really didn't fit like Trainers, who were in charge of secret training camps for new recruits. Or spies of course, and much more.

Getting back to the topic on hand, it seem like he wasn't the only one who didn't want to hear this monotony of gruesome misery.

"That's enough," Neville's grandmother said as she held out her hand. "I think we heard enough!" she said as she honed on the Death Eater.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked with a sneer of disgust. Nodding her head to the Auror, they removed the muzzle.

A deep chuckle left his chest as his shoulders shook in amusement, he faced everyone with his haughty gaze. He said nothing, but his face said it all. He had absolute faith that his Dark Lord would avenge him.

"So be it, stay silent like the dog you are, " the new Chief Warlock said with a shrug of her shoulder. As with another nod, the Death Eater was muzzled again.

"I will call the vote now," she said, cutting to the heart of the matter and skipping all the bullshit. Madam Longbottom was a no nonsense woman, he wanted everything done strictly and effectively.

"Who believes that Mulciber II deserves a much-...."

Just as the elderly woman was in the middle of speaking, people begin to pour out of the fireplaces that lit the chamber all around.

Dark green flames cast shadows everywhere as people in long flowing cloaks with eerie masks flooded the place.

Wands were raised and pointed at the occupants of the room, and eerie silence fell.

It was like Magic itself jinxed him over, he was just thinking about Death Eaters and their hierarchy and now here were a bunch of them right in the middle of Wizengamot.

Instantly Rem & Ram were on guard as he could feel them tense up behind him.

The fear and trepidation was ripe in the air, as both Lords of Magical Britain and Death Eater stared at each other.

Harry could see that they came well prepared as he counted a 100 or so darkly cloaked Death Eaters. They were of course fewer than the Lords and Ladies gathered here by a factor of 5. But when all hell broke loose, he expected a bunch to flee, others to hide, and most we just going to loose their shits.

Only a minority of a minority would stand up to fight, the others would just be a hinderes and more likely to cause more harm than help.

Breaking the silence was Madam Longbottom who was up on her feet and clapping her hands together. Everyone looked at the old woman like she had just gone mad. They all seem to forget the tense moment and just stare at the old woman.

Harry had to give it to her, that old bat really had some guts, even he wasn't willing to get up and paint a target on his back. He could escape from here as he made a bloody path towards the fireplace and back home. He even was already thinking about his fast path towards the nearest fireplace.

He wasn't a superman and couldn't take on a whole small army by himself no matter how powerful he had become. Yes, he might be able to whittle down their number in the confusion that was going to ensure any second now, but if more than he could handle gathered then he would be in trouble.

He might stand a chance in his Draconic form, but this place no matter how grand it was, wasn't enough room to dragon out.

It was better to retreat now and come fight another day.

However Madam Longbottom didn't seem to be having any of that as she smiled down at the gathered.

"I was expecting you all day Nott, why don't you come out," she said with a kind grandmotherly smile, however, Harry didn't feel any warmth from it but just icy coldness.

Stepping out of the crowd as the Death Eaters parted for him, was Tobias Nott how removed his mask.

"How did you know?" he glared at the old man.

"Come on, Tobias," she said with a shake of her head, "You were the most staunch opponent of this plan, and you knew that you couldn't have your way. So of course you would revert to your old ways, wouldn't you?"

Sneering at the old woman, he faced her head on, "It doesn't matter if you knew what I was going to do, you old crone. It's too late now, I have you where I want."

Chuckling lightly the elderly woman said nothing, and let the man rant on.

"I will be the new Chief Warlock as I should have been, and I will take a firm grasp of this country and lead it down the path it should have always been. There will be no more of filth ruining everything and bringing down your great society. We will take a firm grasp of your fate, and bring Magical Britain to a new era!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry just couldn't get enough of this man, he really was a bright ray of sunshine.

"You can not do this, Tobias," Cornelius Fudge shouted as he got up and shook his face red and his hands balled into fists. Harry was surprised the man was able to get the courage to stand up, but he guessed the idiot didn't like being sidelined and having his station robbed of an upstart in his opinion.

"Shut up, you fool," Tobias growled as he pointed his wand at the Minster direction which immediately had the man recoiling back. His undersecretary, the fat toad, had him seated back down as she whispered in his ear.

"And you," the man spat as he looked pointedly at Lucius Malfoy who sat beside his wife. Harry had to give it to the man, he at least had the courage to faced Tobias glare head on.

"How dare you betray the Dark Lord, you treacherous coward. Working with these Blood Traitors and muggle lovers."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lord Nott," Lucius answered as he held his head high.

"Good, good, good," the man said as he nodded his head. "It's still not too late Lucious, you can join me now and end his charade, or you can go down with your new work buddies."

"You still don't understand do you, Tobias," the silvery blonde haired man asked as his gaze flickered to Madam Longbottom and he licked his lips in nervous regard.

"Don't understand what?" the opposing man asked.

Shaking his head, the Malfoy family head said nothing more and just sat back in his seat.

"Well if you have made your bed with them then so be it, don't blame me for what happens to you," he spat out as he turned his head away.

Tobias turned to the chamber at large and nearly everyone recoiled back in feat under his gaze, finally, then his eyes landed on Harry or in a more approximate area. But Harry knew the man had his sights upon him and to prove it...

"And you," the man repeated as he pointed his finger at him.

\----------------------------------------------

You motherfuckers never expected that, did you? Haha, now let's crank things up to the next level!

Dementor: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dementor


	106. Chapter 96: Death Eater Trial Pt. 1

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark it. It would mean the world to me, thanks!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and bonus content are on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

Tobias turned to the chamber at large and nearly everyone recoiled back in feat under his gaze, finally, then his eyes landed on Harry or in a more approximate area. But Harry knew the man had his sights upon him and to prove it...

"And you," the man repeated as he pointed his finger at him.

Sighing Harry wondered why him, why couldn't he just be left alone for once in his life.

Anyways there went his plan of stealthy getting away once shit hit the fan, he would be target number one if Tobias could have it his way.

"Who me?" Harry asked as he looked around, then turning to face the person seated right next to him, he whispered conspiratorially though his voice still did care in the silent chamber. "I think that sour puss balding man is talking about you, mate! What in Merlin's name does he want with you. Did you kill his cat, it really looks like you did to me with how screwed up his face is."

There were a few awkward coughs, and chuckles being barely held back. The poor man next to him scuttled away from him, as if not wanting to have anything to do with him.

Harry could understand, if he was him, he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me!

"You think you are funny, Potter. Let's see you joking when I have you on your knees before me."

"Talk about ego issues," Harry whispered to the middle aged woman on his left, "do you think he is trying to make up for something?"

Even though Harry was making jokes he was already thinking of plans to get himself out of this situation as his eyes darted about. Already he came up with 52 different plans in the span of moments, 90% of which weren't feasible and was impossible to achieve, 9% would see him dead outright, but just 1% of it would be cutting it close and might be possible.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you boy," the Dark Noble growled as he stared viciously at him.

"Ooo, scary," Harry said as he shivered in fear and shook his hands about. He made up his mind, he will go with his last plan, and pray to Magic that it worked.

"Just you wait boy..." the man said, "I will fulfill my Dark lord's final wishes. I will end you just like your parents!"

"You know a man can only take so much, Tobias," Harry said as he changed up his tone. Now he was deadly serious and all jesting was gone as dark clouds hanged over his face, if the man had known Harry best then he should have known when he got that look on his face you were fucked.

Harry had to give it to the man, he really did get the surprise on him and everyone else it would seem, maybe not Madam Longbottom, but for everyone else this was just a total break of decorum and decency.

It really reminded people of Voldermort's dark days where he would lie, cheat, steal, kill, rape, threaten, and everything else in between to get what he wanted.

Noble purebloods just didn't do things like this, you just didn't come up to someone and point your wand in their face and force them to do what you want. Sure you could war with each other and kill many people in the process, but you didn't put an aristocrat's life in danger.

You could see that on a lot of people's faces, more than fear and worry there was anger there and hate. Even if Tobias somehow found a way to get what he wanted, he would be facing a lot of resistance and outright wars.

Still Harry should have expected a desperate man would break the unsaid rules of the wizarding peerage. When you push a beast to a corner, expect that it would fight back viciously.

Though that did not mean he would allow himself to be stepped on all over. This is the man who funded his own vassal to rebel against him and his house. Who had ulterior motives and lusted after his family wealth and lands.

Now he dared to bring up his parents...

The gull of the man!

Each dragon has his or her own reverse scale, and you never touch it!

And that is exactly what poor Lord Nott did.

Everyone in the chamber could feel that magic billowing about as the power seeping the place and Harry stared down at the man as lighting flickered through his eyes.

"There was a limit that you can never pass, Lord Nott and you have!" Harry told him exactly what he thought. "Send your men against me and no matter what great force they come in, I will end them and chop off your hand that sent them."

Then looking at the Lords and Ladies in the courtroom, Harry enacted his plan. "And you lot," he shouted at them as he sneered, "What are training dummies that just want to be hit around? Why are you sniveling like cowards in your seats?

What would your proud ancestors think if they knew they had descendants like you?" Harry asked as he emphasized each point with a jab into the air. "Look around, who out numbers who here?" he asked, pointing out the obvious to everyone.

Sometimes the rational mind does not notice things when it locked with fear, but when you point it out things have a way of resolving themselves. Everyone looked at the small army gathered of a 100 or so Death Eaters, then they looked at themselves who were 500 or so Great nobles. Plus their hangers on who were in ones or twos if you wanted to count them.

Each and every single one of them could do that math, and if not they had spells to assist.

"Do we not have our family magics on your side?" Harry asked, hammering down the realization on everyone. "Tell me who is the superior practitioner of magic, us who come down from long lines of great wizards and witches or some washed up Hogwarts graduate that learned hogwash and thinks he is loftier than us Great Lord?!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP," Tobias screamed as he looked like a mad man screaming about. It didn't take a genius to see that he was losing control of the situation. At first, the angry man had the surprise on everyone and cowed them into silence with his show of brutal force, but now everyone was realizing that no didn't have the upper hand.

The one thing that kept everyone in line and on the best behavior was gone.

The antonym of fear was always rationality!

"I had enough of you," the older man shouted as he glared at him with near insane eyes. "Attack, attack now!" he ordered his men, trying to get the jump on everyone before it was too late.

A myriad of spells were fired from the Death Eaters gathered down below mostly made of Dark spells that were intended to kill or main.

Quickly shields of all kinds of variety were put up by the gathered Lords, a few were generous enough to put up massive shields that protected dozens of people at a time. Some were like him who went on the offensive right away as they sent destructive spells of their own. Others were true cowards at heart like our very own Minister of Magic who hide behind his Undersecratly and used her as a shield.

Still more and more people got up as Harry's words seem to have an effect and they were all ready to fight for their lives.

But there seem to be another shock in store for everyone. The spells that were fired off by each opposing group seem to come short as a flickering blue shield came into view. Harry's own giant lighting bolt that was targeted right at the Nott family head and Tobias's dark bolt that was clearly for him was absorbed by the shield that separated the stands from the ground floor below.

Everyone looked around in confusion as the thing on their mind was where the hell did that massive shield come from. It couldn't have been casted not the fly something that massive and powerful that took on all those spells needed to be casted before hand with a lot of people, and that is when Madam Longbottom finally got up.

"Now, now, now, my Lords and Ladies please be seated. It is my duty as Chief Warlock to take care of scum like these," she said as her gaze landed on the gathered Death Eaters. Everyone in the crowd above looked surprised, but did as they were told as everyone was curious to see how this played out.

"Y-you... you did this?" Lord Nott asked in surprise as he couldn't hide his fear spreading across his face.

"Didn't I say before hand I knew you would come with this idiotic plan, you fool?" she asked him as if he was a simpleton.

"Now drop your wands and come in peacefully. You will be facing the court of law for your crimes, Lord Nott."

Harry could see the sweat falling from the man's forehead, clearly he did not expect this sort of resistance. The fool that it would be an easy coup, but it looked like he bite off me than he could chew.

Chuckling nervously, the man hide behind his snarl, "Who long will your shield hold up Madam with the onslaught of my men? An hour, maybe two? Ha, eventually it will give way and it wouldn't matter what preparations you made before hand, all you would have done is bought yourself a couple hours of life. In the end you will be dealt with just like all the other traitors behind you."

"You still don't understand poor child," the old woman shook her head as if he wasn't worth explaining to anymore. "You have lost the moment you stepped inside."

Giving the signal to someone, Death Eaters started collapsing to the group, some outright flopped to the ground while others tried to uselessly resist what was happening to them as they fell one knee.

Only Tobias and 4 other high ranking Death Eaters still stood gaping around like idiots and with amulets glowing brightly, but at the same time quickly winking out. If Harry had to guess, they must had on Magic Nullifying amulets on them.

"Wh-what did you do?" the rebellious man asked, this time he made no effort to hide his fear as it leaked out of his tone.

"Did you not notice it when you walked in? You stepped into a Gravity Sinkhole, dear?" Madam Longbottom sweetly smiled.

Harry raised a single eyebrow, now that was a pretty hard magical phenomenon to create.

"Get him," Tobias pointed to Mulciber II who was chained up to his chair.

Harry watched a dark spell went for the Auror, he felt bad for the poor souls who would be dying in the line of duty right before their eyes. But sometimes sacrifice needed to be made for a plan to come together like this.

Madam Longbottom played everything perfectly, and he had to give it to her with the amazing long sight she had.

This went to prove what experience meant!

No matter Harry's awesome power, his endless wealth, his great Legion, his remarkable Bloodline, and if he would add - his striking looks. He was still new to all this. He was still a fourteen year old kid who got thrown into all this and tried to make the best out of it.

He had a long way to go before he could have the same vision and shrewdness like Madam Longbottom. He never seen coming what happened today, but Neville's grandmother did and was prepared for it as she was experienced and wise in her mature years.

Still though that didn't mean you could take away from all he accomplishments. Harry had struck out on his own and made amazing things happen in a few short months. What more did he had in store, even he did not know. He provided his genius and potential.

Nevertheless to prove how well Madam Longbottom planned the spells meant for the Aurors who stood right next to the prisoners harmlessly whizzed through them and out the other side and struck the wall opposite. All that those spells did was harmlessly cause the body of the Aurors to ripple like a pond with a stone dropped in.

Staring gapingly at what was obviously an illusion, Lord Nott looked up at Madam Longbottom with his eyes nearly popping out. "Y-you.. you," he was only able to get out as he clearly couldn't form any words.

"You know I could never had risked these criminals escaping," Madam Longbottom smiled, then in a vicious grin she added, "just like you, Tobias."

Suddenly people begin to pour in from the fireplaces around the chamber as it seem like the holidays weren't over yet. This time instead of Death Eaters, people with leather jackets that reaching down to their ankles appeared in the chamber.

Everyone knew who they were, you either love them if you are the good guy or hate them if you're the bad, Aurors!

Cheers went up as the magical law enforcers made their way inside the Wizengamot. Among the ranks of Aurors, Harry spotted a very familiar bubbly pink hair leading a squad as Death Eaters now trying to get up as the effect of the gravity pressure wore off was arrested on the spot.

They planned, and Madam Longbottom planned. But in the end, it was the old lady who was the best of planners.

Tobias looked around as his people were put into magical handcuffs, even his last few remaining Sergeants gave themselves in as they saw no hope.

Then his face hardened and Harry did not like that look one bit.

"Attack," the man shouted as he was taken down by a few Auror and tackled to the ground as his wand was taken away and his was put into magical handcuffs.

Nobody knew who the hell he was talking about as all his people were arrested and divested of their wands.

But then everyone was quick to realize who he was talking about as a few people from among the gathered Lords and Ladies got up with wands raised.

Immediately Hary knew who they were, hardliners and steadfast supporters of Lord Nott, his people who were in their ranks.

Harry watched Madam Longbottom mouth widened in surprise, the old lady planned admittedly, but she wasn't omnipotent and couldn't know ever plan that Tobias made.

Harry knew it was too late even as he brought forth his wand to do battle. They had the jump on everyone as their wands begin to glow with spells about to be fired, and even as he and a few others got up to make battle he knew that suicide attackers would be able to do a lot of damage before they could be stopped.

And the Auror was too far away to help and they had the shield in their way which would take some time to put down.

Of last desperate measures, this was really going to hurt.

However suddenly one of the suicide attackers' head all but evaporated as a beam of energy struck home. Looking at where the attack came from, Harry turned around to see Ram right besides him and did a double take as he saw how wide her mouth had gone.

From her lips down to her chin and throat, her mouth was like a gaping hole as another beam of energy gathered. More than that what attracted his attention was her eyes as they glowed a bright red color as if she went into killer mood, which he guessed she did.

Looking around for Rem, he saw that she took to the air and her hands were morphed into twin cannons as she shot off quick volleys which accurately struck down the attackers and caused were ever the energy beam struck to evaporated as the only thing that made sense was that they were stripped atom by atom into nothing.

Before he could even form his surprise on his lips the attackers were all taken down. And Ram & Rem landed back right besides him as they reverted back to their original forms of cute maid girls.

Looking at his two twin maids, it was no wonder Tobry forced them to come with him, they were basically the best guards he had. No wonder living constructs were worth an arm and a leg, plus a kidney.

They were just too fucking effective!

Harry shivered at the thought of being ripped apart on an atomic level and was glad these girls were loyal to him, and him alone.

Silence greeted the place, as nobody had any words to say. The whirlpool of emotions and surprises was just too much today.

Even Harry felt a bit dizzy at all the things that went down.

Madam Longbottom was first to collect herself, "Take them away," she said to the Auror with waved of her hand. "we will deal with their trials in the next session."

Then looking at the dead bodies of the dozen or so hardline supporters, she wrinkled her nose, "Could someone take them away?!"

Immediately a few servants were quick to act as they all looked nervous to be about something.

"Now, if we can get back to the trials," the old woman said as if nothing just went down at all and everything was fine at the office.

***

Check out patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	107. Chapter 97: Death Eater Trial Pt. 2

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark. It would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content are on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

"Now, if we can get back to the trials," the old woman said as if nothing just went down at all and everything was fine at the office.

Harry had to hand it to the old woman, she had hard guts.

"You don't mean after all this we can act like nothing happened," Fudge squeaked. The man was sweating bullets as he didn't seem to handle well all that went down.

Shaking his head, Harry just felt bad for the country, with leaders like him what do you think the country would be like.

A Minster was suppose to be a leader of men, and inspire people. But all Fudge did was shiver like a coward and hide behind a woman's skirt.

Madam also seem to agree with him as he could see the flicker of disgust on his face as she turned to face him. "Whatever do you mean, Minster. we handled the criminal and all his conspirators!"

"But.. but.. but," the man tried to say, but then he suddenly realized that he would look foolish if he tried to say he had a fright. Then that would immediately call into question his leadership.

Speaking up for the man was his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, "I think what the Minster is trying to we need recess so that we can process what happen and take a small break."

Staring at the woman with narrowed eyes, Harry felt like strangling her. If they did what she said then it would derail his plans. Already everything was set in motion, and he did not want to delay Sirius's trial anymore.

That why Harry was glad when Madam Longbottom spoke up, she wanted these trials to commence as much as he did no matter what. After all she was out for blood for her son and daughter-in-law.

"Minister Fudge," the old woman said as if she was reassuring a little child while ignoring the toad like woman. "We must stand steadfast and show the people we will not be terrorized by FEAR. That we would not bend to the whims of criminals. That we WILL lead the common people to a brighter future and forge ahead."

Clapping sounded around the chamber, and even one person shouted, "Yea, Chief Warlock!"

Waving her hand to settle down everyone, Fudge saw that the gathered folk were swaying to one direction. And since he was a coward at heart, he bent to the whim of everyone. Smiling wanly, "If that is what everyone believes then I will concede."

However this didn't seem the end of things as Lucius Malfoy got up, "Chief Warlock I must ask, if you knew before hand that Lord Nott would be making a surprise visit then why didn't you warn the court in advance instead of all this coming to as a suprise."

Harry could feel the old woman roll her eyes, the answer was obvious and she did not need to spell it to him. The man was a previous Death Eater whatever he said and whatever bullshit he spewed of Imperius Curse or not. Who knew if he would have given Tobias forewarning and joined him on his little coup.

Still though, she kept on a professional face. "Lord Malfoy it was my duty as Chief Warlock to run this court and oversee the preceding. All I have done is my done to safe guard these proceedings and protect the lords and ladies that make up this great court. I do not want to bother and burden others with my duty. When I took on this post I knew what this would entail and the safety risks involved."

"Yea, Chief Warlock!" the same person shouted.

Looking around with a grin on his face, Harry wondered who that joker was.

Nevertheless there were nods of agreements all around, some might be butt hurt of not being put into the loop, but they had all limbs attached and they got to keep their lives. So there really wasn't anything else they could ask for or else they would look ungrateful towards the very person that saved them.

"Well spoken," Lord Malfoy said as he had no more leverage to complain or take action against her in the court. If there had been deaths here today, no matter what there would have been questions about the legitimacy of Madam Longbottom's new rise into this post, and naysayers and all kinds of opponents would have been sticking their heads out of the woodworks.

But the old lady took command of this situation perfectly and showed everyone why she was put in charge and reassured them even more. Harry would expect after this event went into the newspaper and the people found out about it, Madam Longbottom would be seen as a hero. And he expects she would not face opposition for a couple of years until of course the next crisis.

"Now," Nevvile's grandmother said, "before we continue with our hearing, I first want to give thanks to all those who stood proudly in the face of tyranny and fear. You are all the true heroes today, and I would like to give a round of applause to you all."

A round of applause did go up at her little congratulatory speech, those who stood steadfast at his call to arms nodded their head to themselves giving themselves a mental part on the back. Everyone liked being thanked, and he had to give it to Madam Longbottom's wisdom of sharing the glory today.

"For those of you who had hide behind your servants and all but fleed," she said as her merry tone quickly disappeared. "For shame, for shame indeed! You shouldn't have done that. Your ancestors must be weeping in their graves and portraits left behind having you as descendants.

No words hold more truth than; in the face of danger and evil a man shows his true colors. And for those who hide behind woman's skirts," she said clearly implying a certain someone, "You have shown that you are true cowards at heart."

Silence reigned at the old woman's final words and those who she was speaking about knew who they were. Harry could see some faces go ghastly as they could already see their political careers go up in flame, and some had the decency to hide their faces in shame.

"All I can say is whenever there is evil or wrong in the world face it and fight it at ever turn. It is only when we do nothing that evil wins in the end," she concluded with.

This time the applause that went up was nearly deafening as some took to vocalizing their joy with wild cheer and shouts of, "Chief Warlock!"

Once the clapping and cheering settled down, the old woman added on a final note, "I want to give special thanks to someone. Lord Potter," she waved her hand at his direction. "You have shown this court true courage today as you roused up everyone and spat in the face of dastardly corruption. Let his actions and valor be a guiding force to this court at large.

Please give a special round of applause to our young hero and savior, Harry Potter!" she shouted.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," Harry nodded his head once the wild cheering settled down. "You humble me with your words, Madam."

"No, Lord Potter you humble me with your actions! All I can say is that I wished all your children were like you, steadfast and brave!"

"Thank you," Harry said once again, playing to the court as he nodded to them.

Since he had everyone attention now, he might as well ask for what was rightfully his.

"Madam Longbottom, before these proceedings of those foul criminals continue, I want to come to the court at large with my grievances."

"And pray tell what is that, my lord?" the old woman asked.

"It is about Lord Nott, the Traitor," he aptly named the man. "Not only as he targeted me today along side others of note, but he as also stewed rebellion in my own backyard. I believe now I am left with no choice but to pursue Casus Belli with his house!"

Gasps sounded all across the hall as sharp intakes of breaths were pulled in. In this age where the Wizarding world had faced two wars back to back, the Great Houses that made up high society has dwindled and wars that used to be waged against houses has been steadily ceased as everyone was in a time of recovery.

To be seen as going to war was like breaking the silent peace that has been held for over a decade.

"Order, order," Madam Longbottom said as she struck down with her gavel. "It is within Lord Potter's right to pursue war with a house that has interfered with his own affairs if he brings enough proof to the court."

Then looking up at him, she asked, "Did you bring proof of this, Lord Potter."

"Yes, I have the rebellious knight's wife who can testify to everything," Harry replied as he had Lady Chalet or now Ms. Nia back at his family manor, this was one of the things he required of her to do for him before he took her in.

"And if it makes the due process faster, I also have a recording," Harry added as he took out his Mirror phone and played Ms. Nia testimony for everyone to hear.

"I will need to review this, but if that proves to be true then," Madam Longbottom said. "Then as is my right as Chief Warlock, I shall grant House Potter Casus Belli against House Nott for one year, and one year only. All territory conquered within that year shall fall into whoever hands took it, and in one year's time all hostility shall be ceased and arms shall be put down immediately."

"Wait," Lucius said as he got up, "We can not do this! We must observe the peace," he said adamantly. If Harry had to guess then he was the one instead that wanted to seize easy picking as he saw it since Tobias was no just locked up.

"And what would you have me do, Lord Malfoy?" Madam Longbottom asked, "take a Great Lord's very own rights!"

Sharp intakes of breaths were taken at that question for many reasons. There were certain privileges that came with being a Wizard Lord, waging war was one of them, and for that to be taken away it would be seen as the greatest offense.

With the assimilation of more and more Muggle-borns into the Wizarding world, Lords and Ladies started to hold on tightly to their privileges for fear of it being taken away. And for more modern views slipping in like democracy and human rights.

"No," the man said with a shake of his head, no one else more than him didn't want to see that happen. "But... but..." he still tires to argue as he seem to want to have it both ways.

"But nothing," the old woman held her hand and shut him down. "I must do my duty as observe the rights of the Great Lords."

Seeing it as the end of the conversation, the old woman moved on, "Now, let's proceed with these hearings!" she said as loud agreements went up.

"Mulciber II," she said as she turned to the illusion still in the middle of the room. The man must be far away at somewhere else along with the Aurors and Dementors, and as everything went down today in the courtroom, he stayed still and motionless watching everything with a bored gaze.

It was obvious he gave himself up to his Dark Lord's cause, even Harry shivered a bit at how easy he took everything. He was glad he didn't listen to that old fool and let these fanatical Death Eaters stay cozy in Azkaban where they could be rescued at any moment by their master to wreak havoc once again on Magical Britan.

"You have committed countless sins in the name of your dark master, we at the Wizengamot believe that your punishment hasn't been equal to the weight of your crimes. Today I call for you to be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for all that you have done against this great nation!" she uttered as her eyes turned hard.

"Let a vote be called on this matter! All those in favor of the motion, say Aye!"

A flurry of ayes where heard and some even held up there wands up into the air to show how adamantly they were with this including Harry's own as he represented 6 Great houses with his vote.

"All those against the motion, say Nay!" the old woman said.

There were also plenty of nays and wand waving, as some were good old buddies of Mulciber II and others were just too soft hearted to allow such a savage thing to happen.

The Dementor's Kiss was a hotly debated thing as some saw it as too horrible to even fathom, but there needed to be the ultimate punishment something so bad people just tremor in fear of it being spoken.

Plus with how wide spread being sent to Azkaban is, the fear factor needed to be kept up.

Once the votes were tallied by the giant scoreboard, Augusta Longbottom smiled broadly, "It seems like your fate has been decided, Mulciber II.... You shall receive the Dementor's Kiss!" she announced as the ayes were the ones who had it.

As the elderly woman spoked those words, the Dementor cried out in joy as they savagely flung themselves at the chained man. Even though Harry knew that this was happing somewhere far away, he still shivered in fear as he watched the creatures latch on to the Death Eater and begin to suck out his soul.

The Aurors right next to prisoners stepped back in fear as the vile creatures feated on the man's soul. A part of him, a very small part of him kind of felt bad for the man as wisps were drawn out and the man gasped in his chair.

Once they were done all that was left was an empty husk, there was nothing left of the man that used to be there. Staring down at those eyes which used to have life at them all Harry saw emptiness.

It was said the eyes were the window to the soul, and Harry believed that now.

Nothing was there at all.

"Remove him," Madam Longbottom said as she waved her hand, "and bring in the next one."

Today was going to be a blood bath.

Harry did not know how he should feel as he was the one who started it all.

Was he truly the hero of the story or the villain...

He guessed he didn't know now!

***

Check out patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	108. Chapter 98: Death Eater Trial Pt. 3

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark. It would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content are on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

The next person to be dragged in or more like the image of them- was a wizard by the name of Antonin Dolohov. Antonin of House Dolohov, a Count Family who were always near and dear to the Dark Side.

His family was a very close supporter of Voldemort during those dark days as they provided plenty of soldiers, gold, and support. Though they did pay the ultimate price in the end with Antonin Dolohov being the last of his line as nearly all of them died in the line of duty in one form or the other. And today that line would be snuffed out, forever.

Though Harry guessed it was only fair after all the man had done in the name of his Dark Lord.

The war took a heavy toll on either side whether it be Light or Dark; to be honest, it never was worth it from the very start. Everyone was in the process of licking their wounds from the earth shattering war Global wizarding war that Grindelwald brought.

Then to face a second one, Magical Britain and Europe as a whole took a very heavy blow thanks to it.

Staring down at the man as he was seated and magical chains sprung up to wrap around him. Harry could make some of his features out, Antonin had dark brown hair which was matted, pale skin that looked it hasn't been under the sun for ages, deep sunken eyes, a thin gaunt face as if he hadn't been getting enough to eat, and long tall figures.

Antonin Dolohov was a Dark Wizard and one of the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. Dolohov was a powerful wizard, and among all the Death Eaters, only a few could equal to him in magical might. He fought in the Wizarding War that plagued Magical Britain and through most parts of Magical Europe, during which he tortured many Muggles, and wizards and witches who were not supporters of his Dark Lord and master. Along with other Death Eaters, he participated in the murders of two people of great note - Fabian Prewett and Gideon Prewett. Mrs. Molly Wealey's very own brothers, causing her maiden family to go extinct.

Dolohov was caught, convicted of his crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

There was more outcry for harsher punishments to be carried out since the man and his Death Eater friends did end one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight or the Earls of Magical Britain. But thanks to Dumbledore who believed in second chances, forgiveness, and all that other bullshit plus some other Dark Families making some secret maneuvers, he only got a life sentence to Azkaban.

More than anything though it was the first time Harry heard that Mrs. Molly came from such a powerful and old bloodline, and it did get him wondering why she and her family still lived abject poverty.

He could understand why in some cases people can't claim Lordships over a certain family since they are either Matriarch like the Bones family or a Patriarch like the Nott family and such, but in most cases they are Egalitarian like his family were the oldest inherent.

Still all that didn't matter since in the end if you are the last of your line wouldn't it be your duty and your right to restore your family.

There must be a story behind why Ms. Molly never did take over the Prewett and left it to decline over the years.

"Antonin Dolohov," Madam Longbottom called out as she turned her gaze down on the Death Eater who sat still on his seat. "You stand here today facing a retrial for all the crimes you have committed which are just too numerous and gruesome to list off one by one. But to make a brief summary, you have tortured, killed, and raped countless innocent souls in the name of your Dark Lord who is all but gone."

At the mention of his master, Harry could feel the man twitch, but was quickly able to control himself.

"Most importantly, you have killed Fabian Prewett and Gideon Prewett, the last scions of House Prewett."

Talk about giving more importance to two people over dozens if not hundreds of people. It was just the way things were, kill a muggle in broad day light, and expect a light sentence of a few years or months in Azkaban. Kill a pure-blood and a noble one at that, then you just raised all hell yourself.

Harry could feel a whole lot of Lords and Ladies stir at the mention of the old Earl family now nearly extinct family.

In today's Magical Britain families like his - the Potters, the Blacks, the Bones, the Longbottoms, the Mort, the Notts, the Greengrass, the Lestrange, the Rosier, the Parkinson, the Diggory, and all the other families that made up the Sacred Twenty-Eight which where the highest powers that be in all this land.

The Marquis families long ago stepped back from the political field; the Dukes, the Arch-Duke, and Royal family had long ago gone extinct so they weren't something to consider for a long time.

That left all the power in the hands of the Earl families, they are the ones now who lead this country and hold great authority.

To have one of them snuffed out was a deep blow to all Great House and Magical Britain itself.

The Dark Side might think this is a great blow to the Light since one of their number went down, but really all this did was diminish the pool of powerful bloodlines that could be married

"Do you deny any of these crimes?" Madam Longbottom asked sitting back in her high back chair which looked near enough to a throne but wasn't so no one could raise any questions about it.

The was allowed to speak as he was unmuzzled, taking in everyone as his sunken eyes ran throughout the chamber, he finally spoke. "The only thing I am saddened about is that I didn't get the chance to kill more of you Light forsaken sad excuses of Noble pure-bloods," he chuckled as his eyes landed on each and every Light Side member like Amos Diggory, Marshall Fawley, Amelia Bones, Ahmed Shafiq, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harold Macmillan, then Augusta Longbottom.

The only person he did not stare at who was part of the Light Side was Harry, who he of course thought couldn't be here among the crowd.

"Fine last words indeed," Madam Longbottom chuckled, not being fazed in the least bit.

Then turning to the gathering of Lords and Ladies, she uttered, "Let's put it to the vote. All those in favor of the motion, say Aye!"

A flurry of ayes were heard to show how adamantly they with this including Harry and a bunch of other people.

"All those against the motion, say Nay!" the old woman called out, but it was only a show of going through the motions since at this point as the scoreboard indicated that the Ayes had.

Once all the votes were counted up, Augusta smiled sweetly like a kind old lady, but what came out of her mouth wasn't so. "Administer the Dementor's Kiss!"

\-----------------------------------

The retrials felt like they went on for days, without interruption or gaps people were just non stop brought in. It was like a long precession was going on from here all the way to Azkaban itself as new decisions were made about their crimes.

At the height of Voldermort's power, he had thousands of followers throughout the country and many armies from Great families that supported him. It was said more would have followed him from the lowest pureblood with nothing to his name, the whole of the Grey Side, and even some of the Light Side members.

Nobody really likes where this country is going; there are great ideological battles being wages and the identity of this very nation beeing decided. It would be more accurate to say that there was an existential crisis going on, not just here in Magical Britain but in the whole Wizarding community.

Two wars were fought, because of the future and were wizarding kind as a whole would go down.

However in the end, Voldermort was just too brutal and cruel so he wasn't able to tap into all the sectors he could and only had fanatical and Dark Side members. Unlike Grindelwald who affected the whole world on a grand stage with his ideology, Voldemort mostly stayed here in the Magical Isles and in parts of Europe, never leaving this continent.

Still even within Voldermort minuscule pool of followers compared to Grindelwald, there was a whole variety of them. And just as there was a great difference in them so was there in their crimes.

Most, of course, where the most vile lot who committed horrible crimes against everyone and this nation as well.

People like Gibbon who started up a whole Human Trafficking ring where he could steal muggle girls or even muggle-born witches for those with finer tastes, and in some cases boys from their homes and put them into prostitution to be passed around by Death Eaters.

There were also people like Selwyn a mad man who experimented on himself as he had an extra head sticking out of his neck so that he could dual cast. He went on to not only experiment on himself but others as his laboratories with countless corpses were found.

Or a man named Manson who started a little cult within the Deat Eater camp worshiping Voldermort as the God-king. That in if itself wouldn't have been too bad, but he lead monthly ritual mass slaughter where they would offer the hearts to the big old Snakey.

And there was another person who took the title Death Eater a bit too literal as he could cannibalize his victims that he killed.

Plus one Dark Noble who used the Imperius Curse to really good effect as he had a massive harem of beautiful women all under mind control. Harry could understand why the fella had to go down that route when Harry saw his ugly mug, talk about Ugly Bastards! He really had the icing on the cake.

Then there were two mass murders that their kill count was just mind boggling. One of them started a plague that wiped out dozens of countryside villages. And the other raised up hell as he had countless undead running around during the war causing all sorts of chaos and dragging more souls down.

Or one who would burn his victims alive in their homes and listened to as he put it, 'their beautiful screams!'

And the list just kept going on and on and on of endless horrible things. Harry just couldn't believe that humans could do all those things to themselves.

Voldermort really did gather the worst of the worst that Magical Britain had to offer. It made Harry wonder what that said about the man who had such repugnant company.

Or about the man who let them all go off easy.

Harry shook his head, and his will firmed up. Getting rid of those two men would be such a grand duty to not just himself but all.

One retrial that raised his hackles up a wizard by the name of Pyrites a personal servant of Lord Voldemort at around the time of the war. What got Harry's attention more than anything was the fact that he accompanied Voldemort to Godric's Hollow on the night he murdered his parents.

The man said nothing of course, keeping his lips shut tight and deciding it remain silent all the way until his soul was sucked out and only a husk of a man was left.

Besides those vile lot, there were those who only committed minor crimes like lotting, or arson, or hate speech. In the end though, they did not really harm anyone or kill for that matter, but they were bundled in with all the other criminals.

Finally, there were the poor, poor fools who just jumped on the bandwagon which was Voldermort's train, foolishly thinking it would just be some fun.

Dumbledore bunched them all together and Harry couldn't blame him, there really wasn't anything besides spending some time in Azkaban or getting the Dementor's Kiss.

There really was something that needed to be done about the legal system, there shouldn't be just two forms of punishments that were really only for the worst criminals.

However, that was something else for another time.

One retrial that drew his attention was of Augustus Rookwood was a Dark wizard and a Death Eater loyal to Lord Voldemort. During the war he was a spy who worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. After the height of the first war he was named by his comrade Igor Karkaroff, and thanks to that he was arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban.

Harry sort of felt bad for him, he was so self reassured in his safety thinking he could get away with everything he did, but his friend.. or he guessed his ally since Death Eaters don't have friends betrayed him and sold him out to buy his freedom.

Once he was seated his eyes darted around looking around like a trapped animal, and who could blame him this was his first time in a long time out of that hellhole and meeting people besides those who scream madly in their cells.

The court crier listed his crimes which were mostly state espionage and whatnot.

"Retrial for what," the man asked once he was allowed to speak.

"To decide if you are deserving of the Dementor's Kiss, or will just be thrown back in prison" Madam Longbottom simply answered.

"Wait, y-you... you can't do that," that man stuttered as he looked around within the crowd for help, but all he got was blank stares.

"There is a new Chief Warlock and with it comes changes in policies and decisions," Madam Longbottom replied. "Now," she continued, "who here believes that Augustus Rookwood deserves the Dem-..."

"WAIT," the spy shouted interpreting Madam Longbottom mid-sentence.

Giving him a pointed stare, "you best have a good reason why you decided to interpret me, Mr. Rookwood. I don't take kind with your kind cutting me off on top of all you have done."

"I-I can give you some names. Isn't that the same deal you made with Igor Karkaroff. I was a top-ranking Spy for the Dark Lord, not many people would betray the Department of Mysteries and could report from inside," he said as he licked his lips.

Rolling her eyes, the old lady said, "All you care telling me is that you are a treacherous snake. Nothing more."

"What I am trying to say is that I was divulged many secrets and I knew the faces of many Dark Nobles. Yeah," he said when he saw the shock on a lot of faces, "and I could prove to you that they were working independently no matter what they say about being under an Imperius Curse."

"And who could you name?" Madam Longbottom asked as she leaned in.

"Madam," Lucius warned in a false tone as if he had the best intentions at heart for her. "You shouldn't listen to this criminal all he speaks is lies."

"Shh," the old woman said, not putting up with his bullshit for a single second.

"Go ahead, name them, and I might reconsider about giving you the Dementor's Kiss."

Seeing the evident relief on his face, he saved his head at the silvery blond haired man, "Well, Lucius is one for sure. He was a great provider of wealth. Then there was Hunter Flint, Rory Rosier, Corban Yaxley, and Tobias Nott."

"Lies, all lies," a shrill voice called out as Harry turned around to see Lord Rosier up form his seat with his cane pointed at the spy.

"Those are just the most high ranking I know," the man continued speaking over the rising noise. "There are plenty more lower ranking Death Eaters I can name."

"And you say you can prove all this?" Madam Longbottom asked focusing in on the man.

"Yes," the man quickly nodded his head.

Harry felt like laughing out loud, he guessed when a man's life was at risk forget all previous loyalties, he was willing to spill anything to preserve his life.

That was just inner human nature at work.

What made Augustus Rookwood admittance so good was that he named 3 Dark Side families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, make that 4 but Tobias was already going away for a long time. Plus Lucius Malfoy who basically held the same authority as an Earl even though he wasn't - which was all thanks in part to his backers, the main branch of Malfoys in France.

Looking at the four named individuals, Harry saw how white Lucius's face was and how sick Lord Flint looked, Lord Rosier was near hysteria, the one odd individual was Lord Yaxley who had a calculating look on his face.

Ignoring that for now, Harry grinned from ear to ear, in the last war nothing was ever able to stick to these men. They all had an army of solicitors lined up and the best defenses set up, but now that was all going away.

"Madam Longbottom," Lord Yaxley said as he spoke up in a cool calm voice as if he had nothing to hide. "Why don't we come back to this later. There are three more people left who might take up your attention," he said, and Harry could feel the old woman freeze up.

Harry knew very well who the Earl was talking about, the ones that attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom and drove them made.

Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange, plus Bartemius Crouch Junior who was not here of course.

"Yes, why don't we come back to this later," the elderly woman said as her could feel her eyes blazing over. This was after all what she was here for all day and saved them for last, revenge, sweet sweet revenge!

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Augustus Rookwood who was dragged out screaming, "No, NO, NOOOOO. Y-you.. you don't understand. You can't do this. I-I will be dead. You hear me, I WILL BE DEAD!!!"

However, the Chief Warlock wasn't really listening to him as three individuals were brought in.

***  
Check out patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	109. Chapter 99: Sirius's Trial Pt.1

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark. It would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

"NOOOO," Augustus Rookwood shouted as he was dragged out screaming. He tried to put up a good fight as he resisted like a trapped animal, but he really couldn't do anything as he was wrapped up in cloth and unable to move his hands.

All the Aurors had to do to shut him up was put the muzzle back on him as he was dragged out, and the image of them disappeared.

Harry was really worried by the spy's last few words, it raised a lot of alarms in his head.

More than anything he would have loved to get Augustus Rookwood testimony started like yesterday. He wouldn't even mind delaying Sirius's trial, and the man himself would have wanted this Earls and high ranking Death Eaters locked up more than his freedom and the clearance of his name.

Harry tried to say those exact words, but when he looked at the head of the Wizengamot he knew that would not be happening. Augusta's eyes were locked ahead as he saw those same images of vitriol and retaliation he held for only one person, the killer of his parents, Voldermort.

That same anger and hate could be felt off of her as it came in waves.

Nothing he said or did would take her off this war path she was on.

And Harry could understand, her revenge for what happened to her son and daughter in law was so close that she could taste.

If he was in that same position, and had Voldermort where he wanted to exact his revenge he knew there was also nothing someone could do or say to stop him or even slow him from taking his revenge.

"Ram," Harry whispered, left with no choice Harry knew he had to act.

Leaning in, the pink-haired maid replied, "Yes, Master," with all the civility and decorum of a proper servant. In private she might act up, but when in public she more than her own dutiful little sister was the most dedicated and faithful.

"Send word," Harry said, "I want the Magic Task Force activated. Find me where Augustus Rookwood is being held up in, and have the agents protect him at all cost. I want him to live through tonight, and stand trial no matter what! Understood?!"

"Yes, Master," the maid bowed her head as stepped off to the side and give the right call on her own Mirror Phone.

Nodding his head, Harry repositioned himself on his chair, he did all he could do for now. Activating the Magic Task force that the Queen let him use would be showing his hand too soon, but sometimes risks needed to be taken to get the much bigger rewards.

Now everything was in the hands of Magic.

Turning to the center of the chamber, in walked in three individuals together all chained up and dressed in Azkaban garb with plenty of Aurors to either side and a few Dementors brought along as well.

This was the first that a group came in together, before it was one person at a time as each of their crimes were reviewed individually. But it looked like Augusta Longbottom had them all gathered up together and saved them for last.

Looking at them each in turn, Harry's eyes landed on the man in the center of the small group. Rodolphus Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard born to the Pure-blood Lestrange Family, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Rodolphus was a tall man, with very dark hair, and after being in Azkaban, he appeared gaunt and his looks diminished a bit.

Rodolphus of course attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Slytherin house. Later in life he joined the Death Eaters and fought in the Wizarding War. The Lestranges were considered to be among Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servants and were the only ones who truly searched for him after his downfall.

When Voldemort was said to be defeated, Rodolphus refused to accept it.

Along with his brother, wife, and Barty Crouch Jnr, they attacked Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom. They tortured the couple with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of insanity, and were subsequently captured and imprisoned in Azkaban prison for this crime. Upon their trial, he and his friends proudly declared their continuing devotion and awaited their master's return.

For their gull, complete lack of care for authority, and their crimes of torturing and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom, they was only sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

As you can guess, Madam Longbottom was of course furious and rightly so with the light punishment they got off on.

On the left was his half brother, the bastard of House Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange. He was a thin man with a dirty beard growing in. He was like his brother's shadow as he stepped in behind him.

On the right was Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, cousin of Regulus and Sirius Black, and the elder sister of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

She was fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort and was among the most dangerous and sadistic of his followers. And it was said that she was his right hand man or woman in this case and his most trusted servant if that psychopath could trust anyone.

There was a remarkable resemblance between Bellatrix and her sisters. At first glance, Harry mistook her for Andromeda Tonks, only upon closer observation did he notice the differences. She was a tall woman of white skin; and long, thick, shiny dark hair. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and heavily-lidded grey eyes with long eyelashes.

She really looked gorgeous and even after spending long years in Azkaban, nothing took away from her beauty.

But looking at her eyes, Harry could see the insanity in them.

That was the effect of Dark magic.

Most magics are Neutral magic or Grey Magic as it really doesn't draw from anything but your power alone.

However magic like Dark or Light; they draw from very specific emotions that align with them.

For example, Battle Magic which was the main magic of his family fell into the Red Magic group, where he predominantly drew from anger or bloodlust.

If a Wizard isn't Strong of Will and have Control of his Emotions, he or she becomes like Bellatrix, the other Death Eater, and their ilk. You become nothing but a driving force for your magic as you are molding to only feel one type of thing whether it be hate, or anger, or lust, and so forth.

That is why a True Wizard; is one that is in control of himself and his magic.

Not the other way around!

Give in and all you might get was a small boost in power, but in the end you will become nothing more than a tool.

"Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange; you come here today before this court facing reconsideration about your punishment," the court crier called out.

They were unmuzzled so they could be allowed to speak since this was after all a humane process!

"You stand here on the account of 475 Second Degree Murders of Muggles, 97 First Degree Murders of Muggles, 19 Rapes, 34 Kidnappings, 15 Robberies, 28 Arsons, Aggravated Assaults, Hate Crimes, Conspiracy to bring down this State...." and the list just went on.

This time Madam Longbottom let the man go on as he listed all their gruesome crimes in perfect details. Everyone was made to listen and the full scope of their crimes was laid bare.

Finally when the court criers got to the list of crimes against wizards and witches, after all wizarding-kind lives were more than those paltry 572 muggles or more, a lot killed and tortured and had so many unspeakable things done to.

The man spoke of two people, "Your attack on Alice and Frank Longbottom as you tortured them with the one of the Unforgivable Curses, which has been made highly illegal, the Cruciatus Curse, to the point of insanity."

Harry could feel the old woman stir as if she was a slumbering beast made awake.

Finally at long last, the court crier whose face was ashen grey at the point asked, "Do you have any words you would like to say to the court at."

"Heheehe," a deep chuckle came from down below. Everyone turned to Bellatrix who was madly cackling in her chair. Once she had everyone clear and undivided attention, she spoke up, "You think you are all safe so high and mighty above us? That you think that my MASTER dark hands would not reach out to you. That he wouldn't Choke and Throttle everyone of you where you stand."

Harry watched as Narcissa shook her head, and he even saw a look of disgust pass through Bellatrix's cousin's face, Amaryllis Mort. The woman was truly far too gone as she had gone completely broke.

"Shut up, Bellatrix," Rodolphus growled to his wife, and then muttered under his breath, "your mad ravings get tedious at times!"

Bellatrix growled back at her supposed husbands and it was clear she wanted to jump at him and rip him to shreds. It was clear there was no love lost between the two individuals, their marriage was after all a thing of convenience, not something build upon love or mutual understanding.

Ignoring her, the old Head of House Lestrange looked up to face Madam Longbottom. Unlike the other Azkaban prisoners who either had gone broke or just raving mad after years in that hell hole, Rodolphus still retained some of his sharpness.

"I see that you are the new Chief Warlock. Did that old bastard finally croak?" he asked with a rasping chuckle.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about Dumbledore, but instead about yourself," the old woman whispered.

"Yes, going to exact your sweet revenge," the man drawled as he glanced at the Dementors.

Saying nothing, the elderly witch just simply stared at him while a peep didn't even leave her lip. Harry wondered what was going on behind those eyes, maybe images of the day she got the news her son and daughter-in-law were all but gone, or memories of them when they were alive and well and happy.

"I shall tell you," the man continued with an insufferable smile on his face, "Your son's last few moments... they were just exquisite. You should have been there, hahaha," he laughed nastily. "You should have been there as he called for his mommy... as he called for you like a little baby as he balled his eyes out.

Never thought a grown man could cry like a little baby," he whispered as he gazed up at Madam Longbottom seated in her throne like chair.

Silence greeted him as Augusta was still as a statue, not saying a word.

"Is that all you have to say, huh?" the Death Eater shouted as his face contorted once he saw he didn't get the reaction he was looking for. "Going to remain silent all day. Did you die in your chair old woman."

"Are those your last words," Madam Longbottom finally spoke up, "because if so I have come to my decision! Administer the Dementor's Kiss!" she called out.

All three criminals spoke up at once as the Dementor prowled over to them like starving animals, today those dark creatures had a feast unlike anything else before.

"You will rue the day, you messed with our family!" Rabastan Lestrange roared as if that meant anything since that line would be over today.

"Our dark master will avenge us," Bellatrix screamed out as she stared at everyone with her insane eyes trying to take them all in as if she was going to remember each and every single one of them before she went to the grave.

"I regret the day I didn't find your grandson that night," Rodolphus shouted. "I would have loved nothing more than to end your pathetic line with you!"

Before they could each get anything out, the screams and gasps sounded out in the chamber as each and every single one of their souls begin to be sucked out.

Most in the chamber still couldn't stomach it so they turned around and averted their gazes, but Augusta Longbottom, she watched closely as the very thing that made them - them, was dragged out of their body and out their mouths.

She didn't blink once or stray her eyes away as the process happened right before her.

Finally at long last silence once again greeted the chamber as no one said a word or even tried to breath loudly.

The Chief Warlock position was one of great importance and power, not only do they run these proceeding, they can call a session when ever they want, they have the authority to give the floor to whoever they want while silencing other with the threat of dismissal.

Plus they could sole decisions like right now what Madam Longbottom did as she didn't call a vote since she didn't want to risk it going the other way and could make a ruling all on her won.

That was a lot of power, and Harry was glad he got that out of Dumbledore's hands or else the man would have shut down so many of his plans.

Breaking the silence, Amelia Bones spoke up to the court crier, "Why don't you continue. Please call out those criminals that are still on the loose."

Harry nearly forget that was his number one priority today. Thanks to all the drama and chaos that unfolded he nearly forget that he wanted to get Sirius's name cleared.

Giving the signal to Rem so that she could call in Sirius, Harry felt a bit of trepidation as the time was nearing.

"Why do we need to do that?" Lucius suddenly asked as he rolled his eyes while breaking away from Fudge who he was most definitely filling his head with stuff.

Narrowing her eyes, Amelia nearly all but growled at the pompous man, "So that we can always remember and be on guard of the criminals that still run about, who aren't behind bars."

Then pausing, she smiled viciously, "or would you like to move on to the next thing on the agenda, like Augustus Rookwood testimony?!"

"Hear, hear!" some people shouted from among the crowd.

Harry watched with amusement as Lucious swallowed down on the lump on his throat. "I believe," he said as Harry could see that literally pained him to say so, "that we should listen to Lady Bones wise council, and carry on with these retrials."

Nodding her head, Madam Longbottom was still as silent as before as she must be processing things. But she kept a firm grasps on things and lead the proceedings. She was truly a strong woman, others in her place might have broke down or just giving in.

Receiving his orders, the court crier who looked dead tired on his feet continued, "And Barty Crouch Jnr," he called out.

As the man continued Harry was really reminded of how many Death Eaters were still out there even if they got the most fanatical or just the plain stupid ones who couldn't lie for their life. There were still plenty of Death Eaters still out there, and when you counted the other who got off on lame excuses or weren't just found out, it added up.

Today Harry might have send a deep blow against Voldermort as he got ride of the most loyal men and woman of his, but there was still more work to be done.

"Sirius Black," the court crier said, "for the betrayal of the Potters, the murder of twelve Muggles, and the murder of Order of Merlin, First Class Pettigrew Pettigrew."

Turning to Rem, Harry gave her the look of 'Where the hell was he?'

This was it, this was the time!

Before he got his answer there was a commotion down below, the flames in the fireplace turned pitch black and they rouse up, and in walked in Sirius Black.

He was dressed very well and might he say, very lordly.

He had on a black and red gothic style tuxedo with a black shirt underneath he of course left a few buttons open. He also had on a black trouser in intricate elegant designs with a very expensive cane in hand, the chains of a pocket watch hanging out, and his Lordship ring right out in the open for all to say.

"Hello folks," he grinned as he walked into the chamber, unfazed in the least bit as everyone took him in.

He took a seat unperturbed when nobody responded to him at all and rested his ankles on his knee and turned to everyone.

"Suprised to see me?" he asked as he held up his hands to either side.

Then that was when the pandemonium started.

All Harry did was shake his head, though he had to give it to the man, he knew how to make an entrance!

***  
Check out patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	110. Chapter 100: Sirius’s Trial Pt.2

Congratulations, we reached the 100 chapter mark!

In celebration of this milestone, I will be releasing one of my stockpiled bonus chapters this Sunday.

Please do vote for which one you guys want.

1\. Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

2\. Harry Potter/Professor Aurora Sinistra

3\. Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

4\. Harry Potter/Lily Brown

5\. Harry Potter/Ram

\-------------------------------

"Suprised to see me?" he asked as he held up his hands to either side with his cane in one. There was nothing to stop his obnoxious grin from spreading across his face.

All Harry could do was shake his head; though he had to give it to the man, he really knew how to make an entrance!

Then that was when the pandemonium started.

Everyone begin to talk all at once as some shouted in a fearful voice, "Call the Aurors back!"

While others were calling forth a battle to arms as if they were being besiged by a whole legion of angry bloodthirsty soldiers.

A few seem to remember the shield that was put up early today and they started shouted to Madam Longbottom, "Put the shield up, put the shield up!!!" As if their lives depended on it.

Most though were just screaming like little girls, Harry had to give it to one lord who really had some good pairs of lungs on him as he let out an ear-piercing girlish scream that could have cracked glass if he wanted.

Others decided to find shelter behind their servants and hanger-ons they brought with them, using them as a body shield.

Harry felt like bending over in laughter when he saw the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge eyes begin to roll back in his head and he fainted on the spot. Umbridge tried to shake him awake but the man was long gone into unconsciousness.

There were still plenty of brave souls inside the chamber of the Wizengamot as they all had their wands out and at the ready.

Sirius took everything in with calm eyes though his grin was still on his face, "What has you all in a bunch, huh? Did you just get attacked by someone?!" he joked, but he had no idea how truly on the mark he was.

Seeing that nobody was laughing at his jokes, the black haired man shook his head and muttered to himself, "Talk about being a tough crowd."

In all the mayhem and noise going on, Madam was one of the few people that reminded calm and still in her seat. Speaking up, her voice must have been amplified and magically altered as it cut through the noise.

"What are you doing here?" she simply asked. As Sirius spoke up to answer, Harry did not miss the glances that the old woman sent his way. All Harry gave was a discrete nod of his head, and the elderly witch left him be for now.

"I am here for my trial!" Sirius answered with a shrug. Then looking around at the gathering of High Lords and Ladies, he asked, "This is what this is about right. If not, I can leave," he pointed to the fireplace.

A deep rumbling chuckle echoed across the chamber room as everyone turned to look at Lord Cyrus Greengrass who was seated calmly in his seat. "We are just surprised by your unannounced visit, that is all," he answered for the room at large.

"Well I can't miss my own trial can't I?" Sirius mused, "And there is some stuff I have to say about my crimes." Turning to the court crier, Sirius asked, "What did you say again that I did."

The poor man looked startled that he was being addressed from among everyone, and with the way his face whitened like a piece of parchment. He wasn't really feeling too good about gaining the scrutiny of Voldermort's so called right hand man.

"N- no... n-nothing Sir," the man squeaked out as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Sighing, Sirius stared pointedly at the trembling man, "Good lord, man. I won't bite! Stand up straight, have a bit of spine. Just repeat the so called crimes I committed."

Looking around for help and seeing he wasn't getting any except blank stares, the man shuddered out, "Sirius Black, you are accused of betraying the Potters, murdering twelve Muggles, and murdering Order of Merlin, First Class Pettigrew Pettigrew."

"Well first of all I didn't betray the Potter, James and Lily were my best friend..."

"How dare you say their names," Kingsley Shacklebolt spat out with disgust in his eyes. "They treated you with respect and care..."

"Could I please finish," Sirius said with an exasperated sigh, "when I am done you can throw around all the insults you like."

Seeing that no one else was about to cut him off, of course, thanks to how fiendishly evil he looked with a scowl on his face. Sirius straightened his jacket and continued, "like I was saying. If there was any crime I am guilty of, is trusting those I shouldn't have like Pettigrew Pettigrew."

"What do you mean," Madam Longbottom asked as she narrowed her gaze at the man.

However before the Black family wizard could answer, Aurors started to pour in from the fireplace. They all had their wands raised and at the ready, then in a flash, they were surrounding Sirius who sat calmly on his chair.

Talk about awful timing, Harry thought, couldn't they come swooping in the last minute after Sirius got his name cleared.

The lead Auror stepped up and called out in a quiet tone, "Sirius Black, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can be used against y-...."

"Wait," Amelia Bones shouted as she got up from her chair. "This man is about to stand trial."

"What do you mean," Lucius Malfoy sneered, "arrest him and toss him into the deepest hellhole you can find. One that he can not escape from."

For a moment there Harry could have sworn he caught worry on the pompous ass's face. And really he should be distressed, after all he did invade the Black family lands and estates and tried to make their wealth his own.

"Let's put an end to this charade," Fudge said as he puffed himself up. The idiot seem to have been wakened up by his Undersecretary at long last. O, how Harry wished he stayed like that as he listened to him continue to prattle on like the buffon he was.

"Since he has decided to fall into our laps, arrest him. And toss him back into Azkaban, but make sure you put on Anti-Animagus runes on him so that he can not escape again."

"This man... no this Great Lord has never had a trial before until today for the accusations laid before him," Amelia growled.

"Are you telling me he has been tossed to Azkaban without even a trial at all?" Lord Cyrus asked as he rubbed his goatee in contemplation.

"I must say that is setting a dangerous precedent," Harry played along as he put on a false concerned expression on his face. "Forget a common man, but for a Lord, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. For his basic rights to be waved away like that..." Harry shook his head, putting a sad expression on his face.

"What will happen tomorrow, will we be thrown into Azkaban without any due process, at the whim of whoever is in charge."

Loud muttering was heard throughout the chamber as lords and ladies angrily and suspiciously murmur to each other as they all clearly agreed with him. Forget the basic rights of a person there was no way that a noble pure-blood would want to give up his special rights and the high rank they were held up in.

If this was true... then this would set up a very bad example who knew when someone one could look back on this date and take an example from out of history.

"I still does not matter," Fudge said, not realizing the way the room was swinging. Anyways that wasn't the point, what was that a scion of a Great house got put into Azkaban without legal proceedings where he could defend himself.

"He is still convict of those crimes. I remember well that day we surrounded him, after all I was the one leading it. I know without a shadow of a doubt he killed those poor muggles and obliterated fine young Pettigrew Pettigrew! And everyone knows that he was working for Voldermort on the inside acting as his most loyal servant because after all what can you expect from a Black, huh?!"

"Are you done, Minster?" Harry asked, just listening to the man made him want to ripe out his ears. Harry could see why he was so against all this, his arrest of Sirius is after all what brought him to stardom and lead him to the Mister of Magic post.

If it came out that the thing that defined him was all false then it would be all over for him. The press would have a field day with him, and people would start to about the validity of him being in the most powerful office in the land, and of course that let to one thing.

The one thing that all politicians feared, dismissal from office.

"Anyways why do you care what happens to him?" Lord Rosier asked all of the sudden, he seem to finally collect himself as he wasn't a wild mess anymore. "Isn't he the one who betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord?"

Only a Death Eater would call Voldermort the dark lord not daring to use his name or not as fearful as the average wizard folk who called him - you know who. The man knew as he did, Sirius was no betrayer.

"It doesn't matter what I think, or feel," Harry answered as he put on a serine expression. "even at a young age, I know how to set aside my anger and see the bigger picture. Something I wish I could say about you, my lord," Harry smiled at the man.

"You little brat," the androgynous man shouted as he got up from his chair with his eyes blazing over.

"Please be seated," Madam Longbottom spoke up, "this is a gathering of the most esteemed and powerful people in this land. Not a playground yard where you can sling mud at each other."

"My apologies, Chief Warlock," Harry bowed his head, though he wasn't sorry one bit. Putting Death Eaters was after all one of his favorites after times.

Sniffing daintily like a little girl the man turned his head away not saying a word.

Ignoring the older man who was acting like the child instead of the other way around, Madam Longbottom waved her hand at the Auror forcing them all to take a step back.

Sirius brushed at his jacket wiping any some imaginary dust while he winked at the retreating Aurors.

"Is this true, Amelia?" Madam Longbottom asked as she did not take her eyes off of Sirius for a moment. Her gaze was narrowed at him as if she was contemplating something.

"Yes, Ma'am. I too couldn't believe this so I checked all the court's records, and nothing... There is no file on Sirius or the minutes of his trial."

"Maybe you didn't have the right clearance," Malfoy snorted as his eyes darted looking for anything to delay this.

Chuckling softly as Amelia showed a rare moment of mirth, the woman looked down at the man. "They are a public record, Lucius, anyone could view the court minutes."

Going red in the face, there were a few loud laughs at the pretentious fool account including Harry of course while the other in the chamber barely held it back, even the Aurors let out awkward coughs.

The only person who seem unaffected was Madam Longbottom who continued, "if that is true then give the man his trial."

Harry did not know that this had been weighing him as much until he heard those words, it was like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Bring out the Veritaserum would you, so that there is no doubt what I say" Sirius uttered, "I will be willing to lower my defenses." 

"You heard him," Madam Longbottom said, "bring out the Truth Potion!:

Doing as commanded someone came in from the fireplace carrying a tray, the person quickly administered the potion into Sirius as his eyes started to gloss over.

"First question, who are you," Madam Longbottom asked.

"Sirius Black, the new Lord of House Black."

Muttering fulling the chamber, as the truth as been verified, Sirius was indeed a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

"Were you loyal to Voldermort, or working for him in any sort of fashion?"

"That old fucking snake, ha, as if. There might be some Death Eaters here with you all, but I am not one nor shall I ever be."

"That a load of hogwash," Lord Flint cried out, "you were the Dark Lord's most loyal..."

"Enough," Madam Longbottom said as she glared down at the Death Eater, "I am running these procedures, not you Lord Flint. If you interrupt me again, you shall be taking the first Floo out of here. Am I understood?" she asked, daring him to say otherwise.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered as his eyes narrowed at the older woman.

"Now where was I?!" she said. "So you didn't betray the Potters. You are saying Peter the now dead man did it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"Ha, that rat is more than alive," Sirius growled. Then turning back to the older woman, "I can understand why you wouldn't believe me, so I have proof," he said as he withdrew an old battery parchment from the fold of his pockets.

It was the one and only Marauder's Map, Harry handed it over to Sirius since he said he would have some use for it.

He made sure to be extra careful as the Aurors suddenly pointed their wands at him and he held it up to the older woman.

"What is it?" she asked as glanced over at it then back up at him.

"This is an enchanted map that me and my friends made back in the day. It plots out Hogwarts clearly for you."

"And what use does it have for me?" the old woman shook her head.

"This," Sirius said as he brought out his wand which immediately had the Aurors on the alert, but he just ignored them as he swirled his wand over the parchment. "The map as an interesting feature were you can go back, so now that you can see this," he said.

Nodding her head to the Head Auror who walked up to Sirius carefully, the man took the map from him and started casting some spell looking for some traps. Once he was satisfied with his thorough check-up, he finally handed it over to the Chief Warlock.

On it of course was Peter Pettigrew's name right next to Ronald Weasley and the other boys he shared his dorm with.

"Wait," Madam Longbottom said as she spotted her grandson's name nearby. "You are saying he was hiding in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory."

"Of course in his Animagus form as a rat," Sirius bowed his head.

"What does that prove," Malfoy snorted, "for all we can know you could have falsified this. I will have you know we will not fall for it!" the man said as if he was the most righteous individual in this room fighting against evil.

Grinning at the man, Sirius said nothing but took out something else from his pocket a tuft of rat hair. "If you want my lord," he said as if the word was an insult, "you can check for yourself. This is hair from Peter that I plucked off of him when I had him cornered. I believe a simple ritual would do."

Greedily taking it with a wave of his hand, Harry could read the asswipe like an open book. It was obvious the man would purge the evidence which could prove that Peter was still alive and well.

Still with his smile on his face, Sirius continued, "of course I do have some more, which I would like to submit to his court. I did make sure to take a rather large bit out of him," he said as he showed teeth, making him look very feral.

Watching as Lucius's face fell and then he threw away the hairs which he seem to treasure a few moments ago in disgust, Harry chuckled deep inside.

"Still," Madam Longbottom said, "even if this does prove that Peter is still alive. You are still the one who is credited for betraying the Potters."

"And who said that?" Sirius asked as he leaned in his seat.

"Dumbledore," the old lady simply answered.

"What if I said he speaks lies," Sirius stated, "after all he was the one who made the Fidelius Charm and should know better than anyone who the Secret Keeper was."

Loud gasps echoed in the chamber at the wizard's accusations.

***  
Check out patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	111. Chapter 101: Gathering of Light

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark. It would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

"Still," Madam Longbottom said, "even if this does prove that Peter is still alive. You are still the one who is credited for betraying the Potters."

"And who said that?" Sirius asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Dumbledore," the old lady simply answered.

"What if I said he speaks lies," Sirius stated, "after all he was the one who made the Fidelius Charm and should know better than anyone who the Secret Keeper was."

Loud gasps echoed in the chamber at the wizard's accusations. People begin to whisper to each other and chat with their partners nearby.

This was truly some sensational news.

Some people didn't really like it one bit as they saw this as an afront to Dumbledore's good name and tarnished his reputation as the Leader of Light and Protector of all whither it be muggle-born, magical beings, muggles, half-bloods, magical creatures, and other every downcast class.

That is when the shouting was added to the mix as Sirius was called everything that these old blood could come up with. Which wasn't really much since they never had anything to do with something dirty or seen as belittling of their status.

"Unless of course, he went senile," Sirius barked out, in a loud rasping noise that cut through the hubbub.

"Order, Order," Madam Longbottom shouted sticking down with her gavel making the all the chatter quite down. Turning to look at Sirius with a stern look as if she blamed him for all that, she said, "Now that is some very scandalous accusations. DO you have any proof to back it up or are you just making this up as you go."

"No I do," Sirius said, as he took out a very familiar golden plaque written on it was the Potter Will.

"Why do you have the Potter Will?" Madam Longbottom asked as she narrowed her eyes at the Black family wizard.

"O, this little thing," Sirius said as he gazed at it, "this is what will prove to you my innocence. All of you at the Wizengamot might have heard of some of the will during Dumbledore's hearing, but did you here this part?" Sirius asked as he begin to play it.

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and I, Lily J Potter(née Evans), do of sound Mind and sound Body, declare this to be our Final Will and Testimony, voiding all previous filed Will and Testimony. This Will and Testimony is dated on 31 July, 1980."

"To Sirius Black, we leave you with 100,000 Galleons, thanking you for all the joy and laughter you have brought in our lives! Don't you dare spend all our money partying and chasing women," Harry's mother added in the end and he heard his father chuckling in the background. That got a laugh out of Sirius as he smiled sadly.

"To Remus Lupin, we leave you with 100,000 Galleons, thanking you for all the wisdom and cautiousness you have brought in our lives! Fuck this cruel system, you can life comfortably even if you are a werewolf," this time it was Harry's father who made the remark and felt more than heard an elbow hit him in the ribcage to silence him.

"To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing if we are dead, let it be known that he must have betrayed us if we have been found. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper," Harry's mother tried to say until his father cut in, "I will be coming for you, you rat-tailed bastard even from beyond the grave!" However, he was quickly cut off as somebody seemed to have elbowed him and his mother continued, "Let the Auror force know that Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater."

"To...." Harry's mother and father continued as they kept on listing more and more people that they wanted to bequest a fortune to. Each and every single one of them where good friends of his parents who've done them great favors and helped them along.

Sirius paused there, letting everyone process what they heard.

"So Peter really was the one who betrayed the Potters," Amos Diggory said with a shake of his head. "All this time we had the wrong man."

"You..." Lucius shouted as he had his finger pointed at Harry, "You are in cahoots with each other. How else could he get your parents will without you allowing it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about my lord," Harry denied, out right lying as a ghost of a smile spread across his face.

"You little conniving brat," the man continued as realization slowly spread across his face. "You had this all planned out from the very start. And you," he said as he pointed to Sirius, "you are him," he said, clearly speaking of Sirius's American disguise.

"You all had me suckered right from the very beginning," he said as his eyes went wild at just realizing the scope of everything that Harry and Sirius made him do.

"My lord," Harry said with an exasperated sigh, playing to the crowd to great enjoyment. "I only wanted to find out the truth like everyone else. Find the one who backstabbed my parents. Your baseless accusations of me is unbecoming of someone of your esteemed position."

"Hahaha," Cyrus laughed out loud, "You got played like a fiddle, Malfoy, by a kid your son's age. Man if I were you I would hide under a rock for the rest of my life. The shame must be unbearable."

"This can't be true, this can't be true," Fudge shook his head, still not believing this. Clearly, everything was crumbling right before his eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Fudge," Amelia said with a sneer of disgust. Then turning to the old lady, she asked, "What is your ruling, Madam."

Before Augusta Longbottom could answer, Corban Yaxley spoke up, "Why don't you call a vote on this?" he asked, trying to make one last effort to stop all this.

"What is there to make a vote on," the old woman spat, "this man is innocent, and had been wrongfully accused and locked up for years on end. And now you have the gull to come to me with that. Ha," she said as she shook her head.

Looking down at Sirius, she loudly declared, "Sirius Black, I have made my ruling.... You are innocent and excused of all charges that have been wrongfully laid at your feet." At her judgment, it was like thunder clamps filled the air, and Harry shivered not in fear but in true joy!

At long last, their dreams have become a reality.

Continuing, the woman added, "For wrongfully being accused, the Ministry should accord you 1 MILLION GALLEONS immediately to be paid out to your accounts. For your imprisonment, all your estates and lands will be tax-free for the next Decade. And any damage you suffered could be billed to the Ministry," she added, basically giving him a blank check and a favor owed by the Ministry.

"Also," she said, "your evidence does not prove that Albus Dumbledore was the one who made the Fidelius Charm. So in the future, Lord Black if you wish to join us in the Wizengamot, please avoid baseless accusation. Thought," she said making a pause.

"If you ever fine evidence of what you said today, please bring it to the Wizengamot and we shall act accordingly."

"Since I am a free man now," Sirius said, "I would like this court to recognize my guardianship over one named Harry Potter!"

"Mr. Potter do you accept," the old woman asked as she turned to him.

Nodding his head, there was no point really since Harry was emancipated so that he could run his family's lands, but this was just a defense against Dumbledore so that he couldn't try any of his tricks.

"Approved, then," the old woman said sticking down with her gavel.

"Also," Sirius added, "I would like my Casus Belli against House Malfoy and House Mort to be recognized. They have invaded my lands with force and impunity, stealing what was rightfully mine. So I am left with no choice but to seek immediate satisfaction."

"You... you," Lucius tried to say his voice quivered, this was just too much for him. Today he had to deal with too much surprises and turnabouts.

"I admit defeat, right now, right here," Lady Mort said getting up from her chair.

"I will be willing to hand back all estates taken from the Black family, and it shall all be prepared to their proper states. And I am willing to recompense the Black family with one of my own holds and give them, one of my Knightly vassals. Plus the proper amount of gold will be sent and plenty of treasures, gems, and magical items...." she added.

Shaking his head, Harry had to give it to the witch, that was indeed a very smart move. If she didn't give in now, then by the month's end she could have expected to be invaded by not just Sirius, but Harry as well offering some help.

Sirius seem to realize that as he shook his head, "Dear cousin, we both know that is just pennies compared to the bigger prize... Which is your land that I wanted to conquer all for my own. Not just one estate and vassal."

Eyes narrowing, the smile on her face disappeared as she growled, "Don't push it, cousin. This is more than what you will get from me."

"Or else what..." Sirius asked her, staring pointedly at her. "Remember, you are the one who decided to invade your own family that gave birth to you. Not me."

"Fine," she said closing her fan up, "let's discuss our arrangements. On a later date."

"What about you Lord Malfoy," Madam Longbottom asked as she turned her question to him.

"Let's see each other on the battlefield," he spat out, "unlike some I am not a coward fearful of some blood."

"Then Lord Black I shall grant you, Casus Belli, against House Malfoy for two years and a half. All territory conquered within that time frame shall fall into whoever hands took it, and in two year and a half time all hostility shall be ceased and all arms shall be put down immediately."

"Thank you, Madam," Sirius said with a nod of his head.

"And as my first act as newly rectified of House Black. I disown Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, and Amaryllis Mort née Black. Let it be known they are removed from the family tree," he said as a ghost of a smile spread across his face. "And I expect their dowry to be returned with interest."

Amaryllis Mort said nothing but just stayed silent in her seat, a part of her must be expecting it after what she had done. Narcissa was silent as well, and Bellatrix was already dead so she couldn't put up any protest for what Sirius did.

"You dare," Malfoy shouted as he got up from his chair with eyes blazing over in anger. "You dare add insult to everything you have done."

"Yes, I do," Sirius grinned, not perturbed in the least bit. Then to add insult to the wound just like he said, Sirius added, "I do not recognize your marriage to my cousin, Narcissa, I believe it was something out of haste and misjudgment as you Sir are someone way beneath her status and rank. If she were to seek separation. I would gladly welcome her back into the family. Other than that, enjoy having your little bastard, he has nothing to do with my family and shall never inherit anything that has to do with House Balck."

"Also, for some joyous news," Sirius finally concluded. "Let it be known that I will be welcoming back Andromeda Tonks née Black and her daughter - Nymphadora Black!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"We did it," Harry laughed out loud as he meet Sirius down on the ground floor of the chamber room.

Wizengamot session was over for today, and even though Harry wanted to continue with things such as Augustus Rookwood's testimony right then and there. There was so much that could be done in today.

If he made the request there would be outcries from each nad every lord.

So much has happened today, and no one could handle anymore.

That is why the testimony had to be delayed to another date.

"So how is it like to be finally free and have your name cleared?" Harry asked.

"I do not know," Sirius mused out loud.

"You don't?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it has been so long that I really gave up at one point or the other. Now that it finally happened, I really don't know how I should feel; happy, angry, shocked, there really is so much to choice from."

"Well while you think about how you should feel, I am heading home," Harry chuckled with a shake of his head.

However just then a servant came up to him, "Lord Potter," he said as he held up an invitation from him.

"Yes," Harry said as he took the offered letter.

"You have been invited to the gathering of the Light Side," the little man said. Then with a bow, he was gone leaving Harry just standing there.

"Wonder what that was all about," Harry finally said.

"Well you could always open the letter to fine out," Sirius pointed out the obvious.

Just then he too got a welcome surprise as Amelia Bones came up to him. "Could we have a word," she said as she beckoned him over.

"Sure," the wizard said, then turning to look at him he gave Harry a wink, and mouth, "wish me luck!" as he held a thumb up.

Shaking his head, Harry was left all alone by himself. With nothing to do he tore into the invitation, getting the slip of paper out of the envelope.

Reading it to himself, it read;

'You are here by welcomed to the Light Side!'

'Please follow these instructions on the back to get to the location.'

'Meeting at 9:00 p.m tomorrow.'

'And once again, welcome to the Light; where we are the guardians of peace and order!'

Turning the slip of paper Harry saw some Latin words written on the back. With some sudden inspiration, he took his wand out and muttered the word under his breath.

Suddenly it was like that was the key to everything as the parchment started to glow lightly and words started to appear.

Now on the back of the invitation was an address to some were in downtown London.

Musing to himself, Harry thought, "Now this is getting interesting..."

\--------------------------------------

"Tobry," Harry said with out looking up from his paper work. It was the next morning after the Wizengamot session, Harry had yet to see Sirius after they parted in the court chamber.

"Yes, my lord, you called," the house-elf said as he walked into his office.

"Would you look over this and tell me what it is about?" Harry asked as he finally broke off from what he was doing and handed over the invitation he got yesterday.

Taking it in hand, the house-elf read it over and Harry could see the light go off in his head.

"You got invited to the gathering of the Light side, my lord?" the little magical being asked.

"Yes, do you want to tell me about it?"

"Well as you know there are three sides in Magical Britain; the Light, the Dark, and the Grey. You, my lord, have been formally invited to the Light Side which your family had been part of for centuries. Of course, if you do not count the brief stint into the Dark Side by your ancestor, Marcus Potter."

"So I have been invited into the big boys club, huh?" Harry reflected.

"You shouldn't think of it like that my lord," the house-elf said. "Being part of a large faction provides you more than some afternoon ball, little chatter, or secret meetings. The three faction act as large and very important parts of what goes on in Magical Britain."

"Interesting," Harry said as he toyed with the invitation.

"I would advise you go, my lord. Not only can you be part of the larger workings that go on behind the scene, but you can also strengthen old alliances, and weigh in on important matters."

"Well I always trust in your council Tobry, so if you say I should go, then I should go. Who knows what might happen."

***

Check out patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	112. Chapter 102: Light Side

Get your vote in by today if you haven't yet, I will tally up all the votes tomorrow and release the bonus chapter on Sunday!

It seems like the Daphne chapter & Hermione chapter are neck to neck. 

\--------------------------------

Giving his invitation to the house-elf that stood at the gates which lead into the Mansion, Harry watched as the people went inside the well light home. They were dressed in their finest just like him with the men wearing their best suits, and vest, and jackets. While the ladies had on lavish dresses with beautiful jewelry and excellent makeup.

Everyone came in a wild variety of different transport, some flying in on broom that shot out fireworks behind them, others on large flying carpets with countless hanger-ons.

Others came in magical carriages which drove by themselves or had fine magical steeds. Most though rode in with flying mounts of all kinds like Hippogriffs, Pegasus, Cloud Serpents, Dragonhawks, Drakes, Aries, and so forth.

Some drove in with magical cars which were enchanted by themselves as was the latest fashion.

One man even had a palanquin which was being carried by two trolls. While another was literally brought in by the winds. And one lady even came in with the loud triumphs of horns blaring across the place.

The different transport that everyone came in was as varied as their personality.

Harry for example came in on Sunchaser who flew out the moment they landed only to be called back when the party was over.

He could already hear some laughter from all the way out here as the party seem to be in full swing already.

The house-elf bowed once he took his invitations and waved his hand to allow him in. Nodding his head to the small little guy, Harry followed in with the large crowd. It seem like just about everyone was invited here as the crowd was very large and rowdy.

Stepping into the front door, he was greeted to the sight of two scantily dressed nymphs inside a large glided cage swing about two loops. In the middle of the grand hall there was a chocolate fountain where house-elves stood be ready to pour for you.

Looking up, he saw Wizard lights in the air lighting the whole place up, and he also caught small flirting forms up there as well. That could only be one thing, fairies, as their dust glittered down, and can cast a wonderful unearthly glow about.

Darting towards him was a small little pixie boy the size of a little baby dressed in fine butler clothing as his crystalline dragonfly like wings beat behind him. "Would you like a drink, my lord?" the little creature asked as it held out its plate to him.

"Thank you," Harry said as he took one of the cups filled with some sort of champagne and watched as the magical being flew away.

Singing beautifully inside a large water tank was three mermaids as their soft lovely voices filled the room.

There were many more attractions with the place as tables filled with food and drinks was everywhere. He could see people swimming about in the large pool, the terrace was open to chat and have private conversations. And there were so much more to do.

And it seem like Harry was immediately recognized as he walked inside. Large gaggles of women came up to him and quickly surrounded him trying to attract his attention. Lord and ladies came up to him to make business deals and secret pacts.

He also got approached with too many betrothal contracts to count as everyone knew the precarious situation his house was in as he needed to quickly produce heirs.

Harry tried his best to be polite and courteous, he didn't want to get off on the bad foot or make any more enemies than he needed. Though from what he could see he already did, as grim faced men and women stared at him from alcoves and corners.

He quickly learned they were strong supporters of Dumbledore. Fanatical Light side followers more like it who saw their supposed leader's recent fall from grace as his fault.

Shaking his head, Harry wondered what the idiots thought he should have done after he suffered so much at that old man's hands.

Ignoring them, Harry saw he was well welcomed by the other light side members. As cheers went up into the air for him on multiple occasions. And many people introduced themselves to him.

Just as the party was really getting into the swing of things, some one came up above on the second floor landing.

Spotting the old weather worn face and the hat now with a flamingo on it, Harry knew who it was, Madam Longbottom.

He found out that today's gathering of Light members was being hosted in her family mansion, here in London.

Ringing her glass a few times to get everyone's attention, the noises begin to quiet down and everyone turned up to look at the old woman.

Smiling, she cleared her throat, and begin with, "I will make it short so you ruffian can get back to your partying."

There was a polite round of laughter, and Madam Longbottom continued, "Today we have won a great victory against the darkness. One of the supreme high ranking Dark Families are NO MORE!" she shouted to the wild cheers of everyone.

You must understand the factions that plague this land of Magical Britain have been here ever since the Arthurian times. It isn't just a split of practiced magics that separated these Sides, but one of ideology, and practice.

At first things weren't so rough with the different camps as all three Sides existed peacefully under the rule of King Arther, the First and only Wizard King of this land. And before that, there was no party lines as each family only looked out for itself.

Then things took a very bad turn... And ever since then the three different factions stood apart with the Light and Dark especially opposed with the Grey leaning to and from the two factions throughout the ages.

Now things are irrevocable after so much death and destruction going between for centuries and centuries on end. The hate and anger between each side especially the light and dark now was palpable.

"The Lestrange family which has been the most vile and evilest of them lot has come to an end," Madam Longbottom continued. "We have evened the scale for what they did to the great Prewett family of the light!"

More cheers went up as the crowd gathered let out bloodthirst cries.

"To add to the great news," the old lady said, "today I want to rewelcome the Potters back into our ranks. Give a loud cheer to the great savior of wizarding-kind, HARRY POTTER!"

This time the sound of everyone cheering and shouting was defending, a few people nearby gave him a pat on the back or shoulder, or a solid handshake.

"The Potters have always been a steadfast member of the Light, and guarded against all evil that approach. We shall all be glad to see them back to us!"

"Lord Poter," the old lady said as she held out her glass for him which he returned the gesture.

"I leave you with one final parting words; Peace, Knowledge, Serenity, and Harmony. Those are the Light Side's way!"

Glasses went up into the air as everyone repeated the Light side's creed in one single tone.

"Now I leave you all to your celebrations. And I hope you enjoy all that my house has to offer," with that, the old woman said as she stepped back and out of view.

As soon as Madam Longbottom was gone everyone was back to partying as the singing started back up and waiters went around with drinks and the chatting picked up.

Harry was just about to go back to amusing a gaggle of women until a human waiter came up to him.

"My lord, the meeting begins," he whispered to him.

Looking at him a bit confused, Harry wondered what the hell he was talking about. "What meeting? Wasn't this just some gathering?"

The man seem to sense his confusion, and asked, "Did you forget my lord?"

"No, no," Harry said, "lead on, my good man." Now he was curious to know what this was all about.

Nodding his head, the man begin to lead him down a few corners, then up a flight of stairs all the way to the third floor. Then it was down some long winding halls and finally, they came up to a portrait which the man servant said a few words to which must have been the secret words.

Suddenly the portrait was awake as he looked down at them, and Harry noticed the resemblance he had with most Longbottoms. Nodding his head, a secret magical door appeared and it swung open.

"They would be inside," the man servant said as he pointed beyond. Giving his thanks Harry walked inside and was greeted to the sight of a small gathering.

Among them, he saw Augusta Longbottom who was dealing out some cards as she sat at the head of the table. She was head of house Longbottom which arrived on these Isles long ago with the Vikings. They were known as the Golden Bears and practiced battle magic just like his family, and they were the closest allies of his family more akin to blood brothers.

Then there was Amos Diggory father of Cedric Diggory, he worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and was in charge of the Being Division. Amos was a genial and friendly man who Harry in the short time he got to know him at the World Cup was quite proud of his son.

He was of course head of House Diggory which was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families. Really everyone here was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight which were all light.

House Diggory was of course well known for their elemental magic which they specialize in and the very powerful eight legged badger creatures called the Aurumvorax that they reared. Their family was here for a very long time as they had a lot to do with Celtic druids.

Then there was Marshall Fawley, head of House Fawley. He was the father of Eustace Fawley and Sullivan Fawley who were in Hufflepuff, the same year as him. He was a slender man with light brown hair like a small bird nest and was known for his eccentric matters.

The Fawley were an Irish family that mainly focuses on jinxes and were where well known for raising the Puca, the black rabbits of luck whether it be good or bad.

Next was Ahmed Shafiq who was head of the Shafiq family they were a family that came from Arabia long ago and to the shores of Magical Britain. Ahmed was a sharp eyed man, with fair skin, hawkish nose, and hollow cheeks.

The Shafiqs were well known for the massive Rocs they reared up - massive legendary birds that preyed on elephants for lunch - and the sand magic they practiced. [Think Gaara from Naruto]

With his back to him was Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was a tall dark skinned wizard with broad-shouldered, a bald head, and a single gold hoop earring. He was head of the Auror Office and Lord of House Shacklebolt which originated from South Africa before they came to reside here.

The Shacklebolts were known for the Isonade they held - shark like creatures that prowled the depths of the oceans. They were also known for the Sea Magic which they specialized in.

Smoking on a large cigar was Harold Macmillan a large bearded man with a pudgy nose, and shaggy hair. He had a son who attended Hogwarts in the same year as him, Ernest Macmillan from Hufflepuff. Their family which they liked to be aptly named Clan Macmillan was from Scotland and they were well known for the Wampus cat they raised and the Nature magic they practiced.

Finally, last but not least was Amelia Bones, Aunt of Susan Bones, Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Leader of House Bones. He was surprised when he saw a smile on her face, shaking his head he wondered if she finally got some action last night.

"Ahh, young Harry," Madam Longbottom said once he came inside. "Come, come join us," she waved her hand over.

Everyone took notice of him finally as they all turned around to look at him, Harry nodded his head to his two neighbors; Marshall Fawley and Harold Macmillan as he took his seat.

"You might be wondering what we are up to," Ahmed laughed as he gave him some of his chips.

"Giving some of your money way, Ahmed when you are losing so bad, huh?" Kingsley joked.

"Ignore them," Madam Longbottom said as she gave him some cards to play with. "You know how to play cards right, boy?"

"Learned from the best," Harry replied as he and Sirius played plenty of games together to pass the times. Since Sirius was after all very bored being locked in the house most of time since Aurors were looking for him, and thanks to that he learned quite a bit from him.

"Ever tried a cigar, boy?" Harold asked in a booming voice. But the cigar quickly went up into flames and everyone turned to Amelia who had her wand out.

"Offer Harry one of your obnoxious things again and it will be your beard going up in flames, Harold."

"Me sacred beard," the man said aghast holding on tight to the long growth of hair while Marshall Fawley chuckled from the side.

"For one as young as you to take on the tough responsibility of lordship, I must commemorate!" Amos spoke to him personally once he threw in some chips into the large mix. "Though if I were to pass away tomorrow, I see no trouble with my son handling the responsibility too."

"Thank you," Harry said as he smiled. From what he could see these men and women got along finely. Which was indeed a good sight, it showed the solitary of the Light Side, unlike the Dark who where glad to see one of their own down just as much as theirs.

A few rounds passed, and Harry won his own fair share, light chatter when around as the daily going on in the ministry were talked about, and Harry gained some insights he really never did since he wasn't part of the main going on there. The political scene in the Wizengamot was also talked about and there was much exuberance about Augustus Rookwood's testimony and finally pining down some very high ranking Death Eaters.

Suddenly the secret door swung open and the very same man who lead him her came running inside.

"Coby what are you doing here?" Madam Longbottom asked with a frown, "I thought I told you not to interpret us unless it is something very important that requires my immediate attention."

"It is Madam," the man said breathlessly as he held a missive to her.

Taking it she read it over and then again as her eyes narrowed at what she took in.

Sensing something was wrong everyone looked at each other and Amos was the first one brave enough to asked, "What is wrong Augusta?"

Without replaying she handed the missive to Ahmed who was right on her left who once he read it took in a sharp breath and said out loud, "Augustus is dead!"

"What do you mean?" Harold asked as all joviality was gone from his face and hardness set in.

"Assassins broke in," Marshall read out loud as he was next to get the slip of paper. "Massive fight broke out as the assassins got the jump on the Aurors but a mysterious force came to the rescue. Though in the end, one was able to break through and get to Augustus."

"Fuck," Kingsley swore as he pounded his fist against the table, "this is the only person high enough that we were able to get to finally speak!"

"It's them," Harry said as everyone turned to regard him, "Yaxley seem to have planned something out. And I wouldn't douth the other Dark Earls helped him."

"I need to leave," Madam Longbottom finally said, as she got up from her chair and nodded to her man servant. "I will have to see to this situation and see if we can salvage anything."

Nodding their head everyone too begin to take their leaves as Kingsley went to see to the Aurors and Amelia headed to the Magical Law Enforcement.

\---------------------------------------

Once Harry was back home he made the right calls and before long Dennis appeared, the direct aide of Albert the Queen's head wizard.

"I wanted to speak to your master, Albert. Not you," Harry growled once he saw the young man before him.

"Sorry, Lord Potter, but Albert is busy organizing a state function," the wizard answered with a slow incline of his head.

"So does he knew about the monumental failer of the Magic Task Force?" Harry asked, slamming his palm against his desk in his anger. 

The young man remained silent as his head hung low in shame.

"Speak up," Harry shouted.

"Yes..."

"This cost us a very very valuable opportunity which I don't think we will ever get again!"

"Head Wizard Albert and the Queen are aware of this. But you should know my lord, we made some very great finds. After getting a hold of some of the assassins, we were able to uncover their operations and now are in the midst of unraveling it."

"At least it was worth something," Harry said. Then waving at the man, he said, "leave me, and report any interesting finds to me."

Once Harry was left alone, he stared off into empty space, today he learned a valuable lesson; his enemies weren't total idiots who would take everything laying down. You might as well add Tobias little short lived coup.

They would respond viciously and wildly.

From now on he would need to take that into account, things weren't easy anymore.

Now he wouldn't be underestimated and would be taken as a very serious threat.

It was both a good and bad thing indeed.

He was now seem as one of the big players, not the pawn.

\---------------------

Aurumvorax: https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/383720830746222384/  
Puca: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/455215474839404131/  
Roc: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/699676492078388231/  
Isonade: https://aeglion.fandom.com/wiki/Isonade


	113. Bonus – Hermione Granger(R-18)

So the votes are in and the Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass chapters were neck to neck. However in the end the Hermione chapter won by a couple of votes.

So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it.

P.S

Something people seem to misunderstand, bonus chapters are not locked behind pa/ treon. I release them as specials on holidays or when we reach milestones like this. Patreons only get first access to them!

If you like that, go check out my patreon, you can get access to all bonus chapters I have saved up for only 2 dollars, plus more like advance chapters, illustrations, polls, and other stuff I am working on. So you will be getting a lot of bang for your buck.

\----------------------------------

Read Chapter 81 Afterward!

After her run into Harry and the three Quidditch team cheerleaders, Hermione tried to keep her mind away from what she saw. However, she just couldn't get the image of Hope riding Harry's gigantic cock out of her head.

Calming herself, she tried her best to clear her mind, and put on her best face. It was the weekend and she plenty of stuff to do like studying ahead for next week and reviewing materials.

Heading to the library, she hadn't caught a whiff of Harry all through the weekend, she hadn't seen him in the Great Hall, outside in the castle grounds, in Hogsmeade, or in the caslte itself. Somehow she knew he was inside the girl's dorm, during all sorts of things with the three cheerleaders.

It made her incensed, and she won't deny a bit jealous.

It was only on Monday she saw him, and whenever he spoke to her or approached her mind just short circuited. She didn't know what came over him, but she just couldn't believe she was acting like a blushing maiden.

After her run in with Harry in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione noticed a lot of the stuff he got up to.

Once she noticed him walk off with Tracey Davis, a half-blood like him in Slytherin. She was curious to know what they were up so she followed them, and ended up seeing them pleasure each other.

The during Care of Magical Creatures, she saw him and Fay be the last to leave, and then wander off to the wood. She just could guess what they were up to as they were attached from the hip.

Hermione begin to question so many things, like what was that look that Lavender kept on giving him. Where the Professors in on it, because they just couldn't keep their eyes off of him. Who else was he screwing their mind out of.

Soon her lust just kept on building up as she saw him partake in more and more secret affairs. It just wasn't fair she whined to herself.

\----------------------------------

Hermione slammed the girl's bathroom door shut and locked it behind herself with a wave of her wand. She breathed heavily as her chest heaved up and down. She noted that she must have parted her robes as part of her rose-tinted cleavage was on full display. And she saw a shiny trickle of fluid run down her thighs.

She bit her bottom lip hard and groaned in frustration, as she recalled the bout of debauchery she once again witnessed. She knew Harry was up to no good as he sneaked off somewhere, and she was right as she found him fucking Daphne like a common whore in a terrace with Tracey licking her off.

That had been stupid of her, following him everywhere he went, he stealth spells have become better, but she was just becoming nothing more than a pervert. She really just succumbed to her base instinct and risked being seen for the pervert she was. Red-faced, she staggered to the sink and splashed water on her face. All that accomplished was drenching the front of her shirt, turning it transparent so she could see how hopelessly stiff her nipples were. With quaking hands and undid her upper portion of her robes and reached inside and juggle her huge tits out into the open.

They flopped free, bouncing around a bit and Hermione lifted them up slowly, looking at herself in the mirror as she slowly brought a nipple to her lips and sucked on it in gentle, all the while wondering how it would feel like to have Harry do this to her.

"Mmm," As she moaned out loud, letting the images of Harry run through her mind, Hermione quickly realized once again the debauchery she was committing.

Letting her boobs drop as they bounced back into position, Hermione splashed cold water on her face to cool off. Then letting the tap close, she grabbed the edge of the sink and peering at her own desperate expression on the mirror for a long time. Sighing she knew she had to do something about her raging desire.

Reaching into her school bag, she rummaged inside of it for a while, then pulled out what she was looking for. 

A large pink dildo was in her hand. It had been a gift Lavender gave her a long time ago, and she had never seen fit to use it, until now.

She bit her lips, and knew what she was about to do, but there had to be something down about her aroused state or she just couldn't continue.

Hermione went into the bathroom stalls and locked the door behind herself, taking a sit, she just removed her robes altogether with a wave of her wand and a spell. She stared down at the dildo as she slowly shoved it into her dripping wet cunt, imagining it was a veiny slab of man meat, namely Harry's.

Closing her eyes as she recalled the sheer size of Harry's giant cock. She slowly slipped into her fantasies, imagining Harry plowing into her pussy with wild abandon, and ruined her until she was nothing more than a drooling mess of a woman, utterly fucked by him. "Fuck me, Harry! Take me as your woman," she moaned out loud.

Hermione flopped back on the toilet stand squirming as she pumped her cunt with the toy.

However for some reason, it just didn't feel right. No matter how much she thrust the dildo into her cunt no matter how much she arched her back, and cried out in bliss and moaned in pleasure. Hermione just couldn't cum!

Stared down at the dildo, it was a lovely little thing, but it paled in comparison to Harry's giant slab of pulsating, real and genuine meat.

Finally, after going at it for ages, she cried out in frustration and threw the dildo to the side as it clattered to the ground. Hermione rose from stall, and came out of the stall into the sinks. Washing her face, she looked at herself again and saw the tings of red inching showing how lustful she still was.

Looked down at herself, she wondered how she would get Harry's attention when there were so many perfect women, the object of his desire. Recalling the make up session she had done with her friends, all those girly night. She knew exactly what to do, or more accurately how to seduce him.

******

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	114. Chapter 103: Betrothal Contract

I have the website up and running. You can check it out right now. Really I am proud of this baby, did it all on my own, took only time and energy but it was penny free. 

https://markwardfanfics.wordpress.com

\-------------------------------------

Today was the day that Harry was going to meet Daphne's whole family to finally make that Betrothal Contract that the two of them agreed on.

"Would you like at that, are little baby is about to get engage," Sirius said from behind him as he made little baby noise.

Sighing Harry wondered why he brought him along or for that matter even told him anything. And that was exactly what he asked, "Why did I have to bring you along?"

"Because you need a chaperone, don't you," Sirius poked fun at him as Harry wanted so bad to wipe that obnoxious grin of his face.

"When are you going to get married?" Harry asked, turning the question on him. "You have been engaged to Amelia Bones for ages. Aren't you guys going to get on before you get old."

"HEY," Sirius shouted, looking offended, "I will have you know I am in the prime of my life. I still have time before I need to get married."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that old man," Harry said as this time it was him with the wide grin on his face. "You are in your forties, that is considered very old."

"Ow, why you little brat..." Sirius said as he grabbed him and put him in a head lock and soon was rubbing his knuckles against his skull.

"Alright, mercy, mercy," Harry laughed as he held his hands out.

"If you can stand still, my lord," Tobry said as he paused fitting him with his clothing and stared pointedly at him.

"Hey blame Sirius," Harry said as the older wizard let him go as he too got a long hard stare from Tobry.

Giving one final look, the house-elf got bak to fitting him out for his clothing that he would be wearing to the formal dinner he would be having with the Greengrass family.

"Alright, there you go, my lord," the house-elf said as he stepped back to stare at him, checking to see everything was in fine order.

Fixing his cufflinks, Harry stared at himself in the mirror across from him. "How do I look?" he asked Sirius as he angles his shoulders to the side, getting a better able to check himself out.

Holding a thumb up, the wizard answered, "Ready to wow everyone!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being invited to any family's ancestral home is a very high honor indeed. Only close allies and friends get that sort of treatment, as a family home is too important to allow strangers or enemies for that matter, to be allowed in.

The Greengrass Manor was located right across the North Atlantic Ocean, and swinging in the ocean depth Harry could catch the large green scally forms of some sort of serpentine creatures.

They were of course the family's creatures of House Greengrass, the Sea Serpents. They were massive predators of the seas known throughout history for wrecking ships and destroying coastal villages. Their bite was as deadly as any known poison in the world and they could spew out jets of green acidic water.

At the front gates to the Greengrass manor, they were greeted by a man servant who lead them inside. Handing their raincoats to the maid that stood at the door, Hary and Sirius both needed to cast warming charms on themselves to get ride of the wet sogginess they were feeling.

The land of the Greengrass seem to be in a constant rainstorm as heavy clouds were over head and thunder crackled above. If Harry had to guess it was the ambient magic of this place at work, his family home always was sunny and warm no matter the season.

It was very common for places that sat on leylines to have unusual weather patterns and seasons. In the nd all that magic had to go somewhere and if not powering wards or fueling some experiment, it goes up into the air.

Being lead down some hallways, Harry and Sirius came to a large door with the family symbol of Greengrass of a serpent coiling around a green colored G."

Entering what was a formal sitting room richly lavished with all kinds of amenities, they were both greeted by the loud cheerful voice of Lord Greengrass, "Lord Black! Lord Potter! I'm so glad you could join us."

"The honor is all mine," Sirius replied back as he shook the man's hand.

Nodding his head at the man, Harry also shook his hand and turned to the other occupant in the room.

Lady Evelyn Greengrass née Ivanov!

Harry saw where Daphne got most of her looks from, Lady Evelyn had blonde hair nearing snowy white which reached all the way to her back, with smooth supple skin, a lithe figure, thin lips, dainty nose, high prominent cheekbones, and pale blue eyes like that of a glacier.

Lord Cyrus married outside of Magical Britain in Magical Russia from the Duke family of Ivanov. It was after all a good choice for the Greengrass since they once originated from that icy land long ago and used to call it home.

Russia was one of the few lands along with China, Japan, India, Aztec, Arabia, and many other minor countries that kept their Magical Royal lines throughout the ages. With that they were also able to preserve many of their ancient and powerful bloodlines as well.

"Lady Evelyn! It's a pleasure to meet you," Sirius inclined his head to the woman. "Allow me to introduce you to my godson now adopted son, Harry Potter, Lord of House Potter and heir to House Black."

"Thank you for coming," Evelyn Greengrass said. She smiled and held out her hand to him, and Harry clasped it and pressed his lips to the back of her hand as he'd been instructed so many times by Toby. She smiled, pleased at his etiquette, and he took the chance to get a closer look at her. He liked what he saw. Daphne's mother was an extremely attractive woman; a MILF, as they say. Good looks evidently ran in the family!

"I did not know you made young Potter your heir Lord Black, and adopted him as well." Cyrus mused as his eyes started to get a calculating look.

"Yes," said Sirius as he smiled, " someone needs to carry this accused line, and how better than our young savior!"

Nodding his head, the man changed the topic, "Well it is an honor to have you here. Please, come sit so we can discuss matters."

"Of course." the two wizards said as Lord and Lady Greengrass led them over to take some seats. Once they did a house-elf dressed in the family livery of House Greengrass came in with tea and some snacks.

Then from the corner Daphne's younger sister Astoria Greengrass stepped out, she took after her father with the same brown hair, nose, and face. She curtsied cutely in her long bundled up dress to which Harry just had to smile.

"Where is your sister?" Harry wondered. There was no way he was going in this alone, he needed back up or he might just shut down.

"Oh, she still putting on her make-up," the little pure-blood girl answer, making it obvious what she thought about that from her expression.

"That is not true," a voice replied. In stepped Daphne, she nodded at him when she noticed him sitting there.

"Apologies for not being here before you arrived," she said.

"Not a problem," he said. There was no problem with anything at all right now as far as he was concerned.

Good looks did indeed run in the family. One day Astoria's true beauty would blossom as even now she was really cute. And he now knew that Evelyn was a true beauty, but in his honest opinion Daphne was even more so. Many of the boys had considered her the most attractive witch in all of Hogwarts, and with good reason.

What really caught his attention right now was what she was wearing, and he wasn't the only one.

"Daphne?" Lady Greengrass was clearly not pleased. Harry might not have had a mother growing up but he'd heard that tone often enough to know what it meant. "What are you wearing?"

"What, no good?" Daphne examined herself critically, and if Harry hadn't seen the spark of amusement in her emerald eyes he might have believed she was honestly surprised at her mother's objection.

"You were supposed to wear a dress," Evelyn said, and it was obvious she was forcing her voice to remain steady. If he hadn't been here he had a feeling she would have spoken to Daphne much differently. Maybe her getting here after him had been intentional on her part for this very reason?

"Now, now, dear," Lord Greengrass said, "let her wear whatever she wants."

Sniffing, the older woman sat back in her chair and complained, "you let her be too wild, lord husband," but said nothing more on the matter as Daphne took her seat near him.

"Come, let us begin," Sirius said.

"Yes," Cyrus said as he leaned in forward very interested, "tell us, why did the two of you gather us here today?"

Harry couldn't have been more thankful for Daphne's arrival, the moment of truth has arrived.

Before he could say anything, Daphne took to the stage as she grabbed his hand and wrapped her fingers around his, "We wanted to talk about... getting betrothal!"

Silence greeted the announcement until everyone begin to speak at once. "I knew this day would come one day." Cyrus said, then looking at his daughter, "and I did promise you I would respect your wishes!"

"My sweet girl," Lady Greengrass gushed as she smiled brightly like all the lights came up.

"Eww!" Astoria said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Young lady," her mother said in a stern voice as her expression changed in a flash.

Sirius on the other hand, sat to the side with a knowing grin.

"Why don't we discuss over a meal," Cyrus said as he suddenly got up and pointed his hand towards the dining room.

All six people seated at the table knew what they were actually there to discuss, but as was customary they made idle small talk while eating. The serious business would wait until after the table had been cleared. Sirius accepted congratulations on his name being cleared, and from the way Cyrus angled it, it was obvious he wanted an alliance in some for or the other.

Many of Harry's accomplishments were also brought up, from his booming business to his political clout and he noticed how it drew a genuine smile from Daphne.

Finally, after several rounds of excellent dishes, Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin showing that he was done for the day. "I thank you for joining us here this evening, Lord and Lady Greengrass," he said.

"The pleasure was ours," Evelyn said.

"Now that we've eaten, I propose that we discuss business," Cyrus said, looking directly at Harry. "We were honored and we believe that our Daphne would make a good Lady Potter. And.... we agree," he said, just then a house-elf came with a silver plater. He set it before the Lord and remove the lid for him showing the magical contract inside.

"I am certain we can come to an agreement, no matter what it takes. I am prepared to offer you the support of the Greengrass family, in whichever way we might be best equipped to aid you."

Harry knew exactly what the man was suggesting. The Greengrass was a powerful family with plenty of wealth and connection. Estimates had it that the Greengrass fortune was equal if not superior to the Potters and the Blacks combined, and Cyrus was prepared to open that vault up and throw a massive amount of gold at him if it meant his daughter was going to become the new Lady of the Potter and Black families.

The Greengrass family has not been involved too much in the political side of things, preferring instead to conduct business, and expand their influence slowly. They managed to maintain a neutral position in many of the conflicts that plagued the wizarding world.

They are one of the few British families who are considered "grey"; and they are proficient in the Dark Arts, especially Poison Magic, but do not use it for evil purposes.

Say what you will about them from cowards to greedy businessmen, however, it isn't easy to stay neutral in the wizarding world, but the Greengrass family managed to maintain that position since their conception.

"Sorry," Harry said with a shake of his head, "but I can not agree to give Daphne the Lady Potter title."

"No?" Cyrus frowned while Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. "Have we not met your expectations in some way?"

"No, no," Harry said, waving his hands. "It's nothing like that. It's just that there is a better title for her."

"You mean the Back," the family head said as he glanced at Sirius.

"No, I can do you one better," Harry said with a smile as he held out his Lordship ring which flashed to the Slytherin House.

All the Greengrasses gasped as they recognized those colors and sigil. "This... how... what..." Lord Cyrus tried to form some words, but just couldn't.

Daphne was first to collect herself as she asked him calmly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Grinding at her, Harry answered, "Wanted it to be a little surprised. And I know you would make a wonderful Lady Slytherin. You are after all the Ice Princess of Slytherin."

Giving him a pointed stare, there was still not to prevent the ghost of a smile spreading across her face. Daphne was one of the most power hungry women he knew, she knew what she wanted, and she got it!

"I think that's a great idea," Daphne said before anyone could say anything. "I would have been dead set for the Lady Potter title, but Lady Slytherin would do fine."

"Daddy, you there," she said as he turned to look at the stock still man.

"Yes, honey. Yes, I couldn't agree with you more," he nodded his head vigorously as he couldn't stop that victorious smile spreading across his face. This was indeed turning out to be much better than he imagined as his eldest daughter was not only getting engaged to one of the most eligible young men in the whole country but the most powerful as well.

"Moving on to the dowry," he said which really was nothing more than the asking price of Harry to marry Daphne.

\---------------------------------------------------

At long last, as the hour turned into dark as the meeting was finally over. Everything was concluded with Harry and Cyrus signing the agreed about betrothal contract. Everything that was discussed tonight was on there like him having his second-born with Daphne inherit the Greenhouse family, unlimited wealth to help rebuild the Slytherin family, support in all political and military matters, and so much more points that just couldn't be talked about in great detail.

Once Harry finally dropped his blood on the contract which quickly absorbed it, the pact was sealed. There was no way to get out of the betrothal now, and magic itself would make sure that he and Daphne would get married and produce heirs!

As the light of the contract coming into activation light up the room, Evelyn clapped her hands together. "Ahh, I can't believe my sweet little baby girl is going to be the Duchess!" The older woman's joy was palpable, as someone who came from a duke line it was her greatest joy seeing her daughter finally reach the same rank she once held through her family.

Taking a seat, a house-elf brought a cigar for the Greengrass family head and some drinks to celebrate the occasion. "Lord Black," he said as he turned to face Sirius. "Did you give any thought to what Side you would be joining?"

"Not the Dark Side for sure," Sirius answered as he downed his celebratory drink.

"What do you say to the Grey Side then?"

"Mmm, you guys did lose the Crouch family. Did you," Sirius mused. Joining the Grey Side would be the best move for him as joining the Light would be impossible with the history his family had, but this would be the first step in the right direction.

"Yes, but we are looking to get a distinct relative to inherent..."

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Daphne asked as she turned to face him, leaving the adults to their own little conversation.

"Sounds wonderful," Harry said as he got up to follow after her.

Heading out, Daphne and Harry shook the servants off of them as they made their way deeper into the family home.

Once Harry saw that they were all alone, he wrapped an arm around Daphne and pulled her in close to him. Her warm body pressed against his and one hand wrapped around her rear, giving it a nice squeeze.

She gasped at the touch, and he grinned down at her, "So tell me how does it feel to be engaged to me now?!"

"Mmm," she said thinking it over, "I thought it would be more exciting, but...."

"Why you little..." Harry growled playfully. "Let me show you some excitement then!" he said as he leaned in closer towards her and pressed his lips down onto hers with a passionate kiss.

She returned the kiss, working her fingers up Harry's torso. She pushed Harry into her, grinding her hips against his, then the next thing she knew, Harry was guiding her through a set of doors, through a rather lavish bedroom that seem to be not occupied by anyone.

The skilled young man did not break the kiss, even once. He backed Daphne back and dropped her onto the bed. Harry spread Daphne's legs for a moment and turned his thumb on the growing wet spot on her panties.

"You want me badly, don't you?" Harry asked in a low husky tone.

"Yes," the witch shuddered, " I want you sooo bad, Harry!"

"Then aren't you going to show how badly...." Harry asked her.

Daphne reached forward and started to unbuckle Harry's dress pants. She pulled them down below his ankles and then pulled his pants all the way down to reveal his cock for her consumption. He watched as her lips moistened at the thought of having this large piece of meat lodged down your throat.

"Are you going to stare all day, or are you going to give it a go?" Harry grinned wickedly.

***

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!

\------------

Sea Serpent: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/300826450087847907/  
Greengrass family: https://harrypotterfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Greengrass_family_(Scopatore)


	115. Chapter 104: Greengrass Manor (R-18)

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark. It would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

He backed Daphne back and dropped her onto the bed. Harry spread Daphne's legs for a moment and turned his thumb on the growing wet spot on her panties.

"You want me badly, don't you?" Harry asked in a low husky tone.

"Yes," the witch shuddered, " I want you sooo bad, Harry!"

"Then aren't you going to show how badly...." Harry asked her.

Daphne slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. She saw his firm body, and smiled. There were a few scars on his chest, but they just added flavor. Daphne lightly brushed her fingers down Harry's scars and leaned deeper into him with a kiss.

Harry slid a hand up Daphne's skirt and started to caress her stocking clad thighs. His hand eased further to her center, and could feel her lacy panties on the other side.

He pulled away from Daphne and hiked her plaid skirt up to reveal a pair of green panties underneath.

"Like the colors?" she asked as she twirled her hips sensually drawing his eyes/ Then leaning in, she whispered, "I made sure to pick them out for you specifically as I am sure you know how much I've been looking forward to you arriving today!"

Daphne's panties slid down right to her ankles and Harry slowly stroked her womanhood, kissing her something fierce.

Daphne reached forward and started to unbuckle Harry's dress pants. She pulled them down below his ankles and then pulled his pants all the way down to reveal his cock for her consumption. He watched as her lips moistened at the thought of having this large piece of meat lodged down your throat.

"Are you going to stare all day, or are you going to give it a go?" Harry grinned wickedly. A woman such as Daphne Greengrass deserved, demanded, the very best, and Harry was going to give her better than the best.

Daphne shook her head and looked up at him, "I still ask myself, how do you not trip over this monstrous thing that can ruin women galore?" she asked as she begin to stroke his cock. It amazed her how much he grew and swelled up at her touch. The Slytherin leaned forward and planted a kiss on Harry's swollen head. It twitched at her touched and she inhaled the musky scent of it.

"And I'm fulfilling the fantasy of every single girl in this school," Daphne remarked as she stroked his hard throbbing erection. "What would they think or do for that matter if they knew that I had the boy-who-lived all to myself!"

Before Harry could respond with a witty answer, Daphne's warm mouth shut him up. Lips parted as she slide his length into her mouth, and Harry decided if Daphne wanted to have some fun, then why not let her have her fun? It wasn't like it he wasn't enjoying it, because he knew that it was far from it.

Daphne leaned her head forward trying to take more of his girth Harry's, he watched as excitement began to build through her body.

Then letting it pop out of her mouth, she stroked it with ease thanks to her spittle that coated his cock. "It's obvious you're being wasted in Gryffindor," she said. "My, how you would be welcomed by all in Slytherin if they knew you were the ancestor of the Great Founder and Duke!"

"Who says I can not win them over with my Gryffindor charms?" Harry asked as he lanced his finger through her beautiful white blond hair.

Rolling her eyes at she lapped up his ball sacks which were filled with seed ready to spray out and fertilize a new generation of wizards and witches. "You tell yourself that, dear!" she said sending wonderful vibrations through his nutsack as she spoke with them still in her mouth.

"You wound me," Harry said as he held his free hand to his chest and put on a false expression of hurt. Then slowly transforming into impish delight, he asked, "Anyways, was that what charmed you to me? My great looks and awesome bravery?!"

This time Harry wasn't able to understand anything she said, as she literally had a mouthful, so Harry enjoyed the sensation of Daphne's wet and talented tongue swirling around his cock. She licked him from the head all the way to the base. She was like a vacuum cleaning tip to spin as she made sure to cover each and ever part of his cock with her talented tongue.

The moment Daphne finished up tasting every single inch of Harry's throbbing cock, she moved herself into position. Her hot lips wrapped around Harry's swollen head and she drove all the way down onto him.

Daphne choked for a moment, ramming his throbbing cock down her throat. She felt a pair of firm and soft hands easy on the back of her head.

"Ease yourself into it, darling," Harry said. "It's not a sprint, it's a marathon, and you're going to be in it for the long haul."

Daphne regained her composure and started to bob herself up and down on Harry's cock. His cock speared into the back of her throat. She sucked on him and hard.

"You're so beautiful with my cock in my mouth," Harry said.

"Yes, isn't she's a vision," a voice said.

The two of them booth nearly jumped out of the skins, as Harry and Daphne turned around wide eyes.

Standing at the door was Lady Evelyn with one of her hand leaning on the door frame blocking the exist.

"Mother," Daphne said as she stared wide eyes.

Harry on the other hand couldn't form any words as he just took a deep swallow. He literally got caught with his pants down. In his head he kept on smacking himself on the back of the head; idiot, idiot, idiot!

In his haste, he always forgets to close the door, and if it was just once it would be alright, but now this had to be like the third time he did that.

"Hush dear," the older witch said to her daughter as she turned her blue globes at him. "Is she pleasing you, my lord?"

Harry really had no answer to that, what mother would ask that sort of question, though when he did think about it - this was a noble daughter and mother, so of course their relationship would be f up!

Clearing his throat, Harry played it cool since she wanted to play, he would play. "I must thank you, Lady Greengrass, you have taught your daughter very well."

"Call me Evelyn," she said with a smile, as she walked into the room and this time made sure to put up proper wards. Then facing him, she added, "We will after all be becoming family!"

"Yes," Harry said, and he thought, 'you just say me fucking your daughter!'

"Why don't you continue, dear," the Milf said to her daughter as she begin to hick up her dress gown.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he knelt down and moved down to fondle his balls. She licked his balls, worshipping his testicles like a good bitch. She ran her finger down the vein, tickling Harry's balls with everything she had.

Finally she let his ballsack pop out and answered, "Making sure you know that Greengrass women are the best! Your Grace!" Then she was right back at it, licking and sucking his nuts for all it was worth.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and went back to pleasuring his hard throbbing erection!

Harry looked down at the two beautiful blonde vixens, suckling and pleasuring every inch of his cock. They were just absolutely delightful!

Harry throws his head back and groans.

It's half in pleasure and half in shame at what he's doing, but at this point, he's gone past the point of no return.

He could tell Evelyn was giving Daphne not so subtle suggestions, all Daphne in response was growl as her sent mouth and throat sent vibration all the way to his head and down to his toes!

Daphne smacked her lips around Harry's cock. She was indeed very good, so good she could not help herself to be honest.

Deciding to give her some forewarning, Harry spoke up, "Fuck! I am very close, Daphne!"

"Good," Evelyn said as she finally let go of his balls and shoved her daughter's head further down his length. "Make sure you swallow everything he give you like I taught you!"

"Mmm, mhm," Daphne tried to say indignantly, but the older witch was having none of that as she forced her daughter's head back and further ever further along. While she on the other hand used her reaming free hand to play with his testicles, milking his for all he was worth.

Harry pounded Daphne's tight throat and she moaned with delight. The few little tastes of cum came out and Daphne re-doubled her efforts, going all the way down on Harry like it was her job, her calling in life to suck his cock dry.

The Greengrass heiress bobbed up and down on Harry's prick, taking the huge hunk of manhood into her throat. Her groans get ever increasingly louder and louder until Harry finally felt his load rushing forth.

The tension in Harry's balls reached a fever pitch. There was only one thing to do and that was for Harry to cum. He exploded and sent the contents of his balls flooding inside of Daphne's mouth. His balls kept slapping against her chin when pushing against her.

He held onto Daphne's face, holding her in place as he came!

"Take it, Take it all for me!" Harry shouted.

"Mmm!" Daphne moaned.

Evelyn squeezing his balls helped accelerate the process. Daphne working his cock with her throat and tongue made it even more intense. The hot burst of cum shot down Daphne's throat. She swallowed all of the cum like a pro as she took all of the seed into her mouth and down her throat. Harry held onto her face and pumped his huge load into her throat.

Harry felt Daphne's warm throat to be a perfect vessel for his release. He rocked her face, his heavy balls draining into her mouth. The moans hitting his cock from the back of throat caused more cum to fire down her throat.

Daphne smiles as she finally let his cock pop free then the little minx opened her mouth wide to show him his seed and then swallowed. Harry watched it all, not parting his eyes from her for a single moment, until she once again showed him her mouth which was no empty.

"I hoped I pleased you, my lord," the emerald-eyed witch said.

"Very much so," Harry answered.

She begin to rises to her feet, but Harry grabs her by the wrist. "We're not done here," he said in a low growl.

"Wait," she said as he dropped her on to the bed with her still facing him while he came in after her like a prowling predator.

Daphne did not like the look in his eyes one bit as she used her hands to cover her breasts, but Harry put a stop to it as he grabbed them both.

Harry grabs Daphne by her curvy hips and pulls her forward to meet his cock. She gasps as she feels his hard, throbbing length slide against her wet cunt, and she moans when he drew himself back and nudges against her pussy lips.

"Wait," Daphne said, "we are still not married yet. We have to wait until the marital bed!"

"Don't try to deny your lord, dear," Evelyn said in a stern voice as she came in behind them into the bed. "He can take whatever he wants! and you will have to follow along."

Harry could already read her mind like the back of his hand, if he ruined Daphne today, his marriage with her would be locked in forever or else he would risk insulting the Greengrass house and going to war with them most likely. If he could impregnate her right now that would be even better!

However Harry never did plan to set out of the agreement in the first place, he wasn't an inconsiderate bastard. If he accepted a woman into his bed, she was his, and there would be no way he would toss her aside!

He finds her wet pussy all ready for, more than that to be honest as it was dripping with wanton lust. "Don't worry," he whispered to the heir apparent of Greengrass as he bite her ear lob. "You will always be mine!"

Daphne looked up. Her thighs spread out even more to accommodate Harry when he put his big prick at the edge of her entrance. Daphne breathed in, feeling the slow and subtle moments of penetration when Harry inserted himself inside her.

"Yes!" Daphne yelled. As with a grunt, he thrusts forward, spearing his young new bethrol deeply. Daphne cried out, his cock filling her in a way she's probably never experienced before in her life.

"Damn, you're really tight baby," Harry said.

"I am glade she is perfect for you specification," Evelyn whispered to him from behind as she watched his cock sliding into her.

He wondered if that was what got her off, after all to each his poison!

Once he's driven himself rather forcefully and deeply into her, Harry pauses. Bent over her as he is, practically mounting her, he reaches up and runs his hands along her body, sliding them around to beneath her, to her front. He touches her in soothing, gentle ways as he waits for a moment to let her adjust to his massive size which intruded upon her.

Eventually though, Daphne spoke up, "K-Keep going… I can t-take it. Mmmm!"

Well, if she says something like that, how is he to resist? Gritting his teeth, the wizard begins to fuck his new betrothal while her mother helped him ease into her.

His cock feels like it's trapped in the hottest of vices, and yet time and time again, he pistons in and out of her, escaping her cunt's clutches only to drive right back in. Daphne's body jars and jolts with every thrust as the young woman herself shakes and shudders. Her voice comes out more and more as he fucks her, starting out soft and quiet, but growing louder by the moment.

"M-More! Please, My Lord! Fuck me, Harder!"

The way she called him that… Harry was beginning to wonder if Daphne had a fetish. Or perhaps it was just how all noble pure-blooded where taught to act in the bed towards their lord husband.

However he won't deny it had its charms as it was certainly working for him. Fucking her there in the bed as it creaked with his powerful thrusts, he picks up his pace, his hands moving from her breasts to her shoulders as he begins to truly drive his cock in and out of the gorgeous young witch.

If she wanted it harder? He could do it harder.

"Yes! Yes, yes, YES!"

His new wife was certainly a vocal little thing, that was for sure. Harry grunts, breathing hot air across her neck as he fucks into her from above. Her body surrenders to him in it's entirety, her cunt walls welcoming him, her pale ass clapping with his crotch. She's so very tight, but still he invades with his dick as it loosened her up in the process.

Evelyn did not help matters in the least bit

Soon enough, he's getting close to finishing as Daphne's tight little cunt was certainly doing a fucking amazing job. Especially with how she'd already orgasmed twice around his member. Each climax that the young witch experiences was an explosive one.

He's not sure if she's just exaggerating them or what, but she certainly gets louder when she's cumming, and her pussy juices do tend to flood down his length and squirt out onto the rug beneath them.

As he learned before Daphne was indeed quite the squirter. Gritting his teeth and grunting, Harry leans forward again, until his lips are right next to Daphne's ear.

"Getting… close, Darling!!"

Daphne freezes for a moment, before letting out a wanton moan and a full body wiggle.

"A-Anywhere you want, My lord. Y-You can, a-ah, put it anywhere you want."

Chuckling, Harry asked, "Is that so? Well then don't let me stop on your expense!"

Coming to the end of his rope, Harry's balls swelled with their seed and started to tighten. He spent the next couple of minutes indulging himself in Daphne's sweet and dripping pussy. His hips pushed down, rocking inside Daphne's body. Her hot hips pushed up to meet Harry with each push inside her.

Daphne's wet walls kept clamping down on Harry's rod. She milked him, wanting nothing more than Harry's seed blasted inside her. Harry sped up, reaching the end. He rode out Daphne, orgasm after orgasm.

Harry grunted when he gave a couple more powerful pushes into Daphne. His bloated balls found their way down upon Daphne's thighs. They slapped against her hard, beginning to fill up with their cream.

He pushed into Daphne with a couple more pushes inside her. Harry rode her pussy all the way to the edge of an orgasm, and then his balls contracted before firing into her.

Daphne held onto Harry all the way, moaning in his ear. His balls contracted and started to fire a potent amount of seed. Daphne felt a warm rush fill her body, when this powerful young man expanded and shot his heavy load into her. She hung onto Harry's shoulder, scratching him up, and moaning deep into his ear.

Harry stuffed Daphne completely full of his seed. His balls drained into Daphne's wet and willing womanhood. Her pussy finally released him.

Harry turned his attention to Evelyn, the lovely Russian witch who he saw her pussy dripped with juices as she smiled at him.

\-------(BONUS CHAPTER- Check out Pa / treon for more!)


	116. Chapter 105: Prestigious Schools Pt.1

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a Kudo, a comment, or just give a bookmark. It would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!  
\-------------------------------------------------**

Waking up with a sudden start, Harry glanced around the dark room and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was in his private quarters of Godric Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Placing his hand on his scar, Harry could not feel that stinging sensation coming from his now faded scar which usually did after one of his nightmares involved with Voldemort.

Once again he was assaulted by those nightmares of Voldemort's dark reign, his parents' death, Voldemort's rise, and their eventual clash. However no longer where they even connected anymore by soul fragments, so he got him wondering what was going on.

This time he was pretty sure he saw a vision of Voldemort ordering about armor-clad knights in heavyset black plates with skulled helmets.

It was like he was having prophesied dreams of the past, present, and future of the two of them who were connected irrevocably by something beyond just souls. Harry was pretty sure he was no Seer; he never got hit in the face with a vision, nor did he have the foresight that came it.

There was something that bond the two of them that he just couldn't wrap his mind around; like Prophecy was made about them or something along those lines. Though he was pretty sure he never did hear one, but nevertheless it looked like he and Voldemort would be still doing this little dance.

That psychopath would be coming for him whatever reason - through fate or just sheer hate for what he stood for - the two of them were on a collision path.

The only thing that he could take comfort in was that he and the old fart would soon be moving against Barty Jr. to uncover his Dark lord's plans. Before that they would need to locate Moody so that the Death Eater couldn't use old hardened Auror against them, and use hold his life within his grasp.

So Dumbledore was busy counseling his devices which he used to keep watch on the school since he couldn't call on Lady Hogwarts anymore for assistance on locating the renowned Auror.

Which served him right after what he did to her, so that he could have complete control of the school and implement any directives he wanted.

And the funny thing was his monitoring devices did not even hold a candle stick against Lady Hogwart's capacity to ward, and monitor this school as the goat was struggling to do them by himself.

He could help the old man locate Moody in just a flash with the new controls he had over the school, but he would be showing his hand too early. Thus as much as it pained him and he wanted to speed things along, he had to wait for the old man to turn in some results.

His sudden jolt seem to stir the other occupants of the bed as Aurora Sinistra looked at him groggily while Bathsheda Babbling turned in the sheets. "What wrong," his astronomy professor asked as she got up to run her fingers along his chest.

"Nothing," Harry answered as she shook his head. He got up and begin to dress in the pale dawn light putting on his robes and undergarments.

"Are you sure you don't want to say in bed a little bit longer?" Aurora asked in a sensual voice as she patted the empty spot near her. "I am sure I can keep you in for a very long while."

As much as Harry did want to acquiesce to that pleasant invitation, he knew he needed to get started early on his day, and after that bout of new nightmares he wasn't really feeling up to any carnal activities for the moment.

"You know how important today is, the other school will be arriving and I will need to see if everything is in perfect order."

"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug as she languidly stretched in the bed showing all her perfect assets on purpose.

Rolling his eyes at the witch, Harry headed out then down to the deserted corridor of the school. It was only the quiet before the storm that would sweep through the school today. All classes had been canceled this Monday as the Professors decided it would be best just to let the students have a free day before the other schools arrive this late afternoon.

Still he had a lot of stuff to do.

Even though the student committee had weeks upon weeks to plan ahead for the arrival of the other schools still they had lots to get done today. Since he put himself in charge, he had to see to it that everything was perfect for the other magical schools.

His performance would reflect on the school and its prestige. So everything needed to work out smoothly and perfectly! As his long dead ancestors instilled in him. A Potter must set an example for the others and lead them down the correct path!

As Harry proceeded down the halls, he didn't miss the signs posted ever where which read:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

The delegations from the other schools will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Monday the 30th of October.

Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

Harry quickly rounded up the members of the committee who all looked sleep derived thanks to the long hours they have been putting in these past few days. Harry was glad he had some way of releasing all his stress or else he would have been like them cranky and snapping at everyone.

The first task that needed completing was the Great Hall. It had to show school spirit and unity, so he had everyone get started.

Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Each of the animals looked alive as they stirred and roared at times.

Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H. It was really awe inspiring as it took front and center in the Great Hall and it would look even more striking when the stars were let through the ceiling this afternoon.

When finally the students came down, Harry knew this would do the trick as each and every single one of them were blown away. All they could do was gap and stare like little children who this was there first time here.

Since they were on decoration duty only, the house-elves were left to cleaning e very nock and cranny as the portraits where scrubbed clean, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking as they got oiled. The old abandoned classrooms were aired out, ever crack or tear in the castle was fixed by the house-elves.

There was a sense of anticipation in the air throughout day as well as there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from the other schools differed from themselves.

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Fred mused out loud as they finished up with the final touches of their preparations.

"Yea," his brother agreed.

"Preparing for the tormunant already?" Harry asked jokingly. The twins still did not stop trying to think up a million different plans of getting in.

"I heard there is a lot of dangerous tasks you need to do," Angelina Johnson tried to disway the twins.

"Hey, we can do dangerous stuff..." George argued to which Fred vigorously nodded his head.

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," said the seventh year Slytherin with a sneer. Harry wondered if earning how to sneer perfectly was one requirement to get into Slytherin, because seriously they all mastered it perfectly.

"Professor Snape says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Cho Chang asked out of curioutly.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Rogers, as always the insufferable know it all.

"Yea, each Head of school get to score you on each task. From the past records of old, there are either 3 to 5 trails in the tournament."

Nodding his head along, Harry already did his reading on the tournament even though he wasn't participating. The tournament was name of the Triwizard tournament because long ago; the three schools - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had a feud of who was the best school in all of Europe.

After that it was made a Decadal thing where each school would rather to see who was best. Then other schools started going in and through the years one by one the tournament now hosted 11 schools.

The name was kept because the roster ever expands as two schools might join in with in the passing of these years.

Anyways this tournament was just a exclusive clubs where the most noteworthy and well acclaimed schools measured dicks. Everyone wants to upstage each other and claim that title of Champion for the decade!

Soon the hour arrived, all the students gathered outside with their robes drawn close to keep the chill late autumn air way. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines as shouts went up.

Dusk was falling and a pale, transparent looking moon was already shining over head.

"Talk about taking your sweet time," Lavender sniffed. "When are they getting here?"

"It's freezing out here!" Parvati Patil whined. Then looking up at the stern moan, she asked, "Professor McGonagall can we go inside where it is warm!"

"You lady," the woman said sternly as her gaze snapped down. "The absolute gall! You will stand here all day if it takes until our guests arrive."

"I wonder how they would arrive?" Neville mused out loud as he scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual.

"A porkey most likely, that is the most logical thing after all," Hermione answered.

Snickering, Harry spoke up, "When have wizards done the logical thing! If I had to field a guess then they would most likely arrive with a bang!"

Just then a shout when up which got everyone excited as they looked up, but it turned out to be a false alarm.

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers — "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" students asked eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" someone, pointing over the Forbidden Forest.

Gigantic shapes skimmed over the treetops of the forest, slowly it got clearer and clearer until everyone could see the super massive horse-drawn carriage. To simply call those things pulling the carriages along horses would be an understatement as they were very massive - bigger than elephant as their shinning golden-white wings beat heavily and they snorted out cold air from their nostrils.

They were Abraxan, majestic flying creatures of speed and strength!

And the blue and gold colored carriages weren't really what you call carriages as they were the size of houses and a dozen of them came swopping down as each was driven by two streams of 10 Abraxan.

The horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the winged creatures tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery eyes.

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms of a lime green shield with a large B surrounded by elegant flowery designs before it opened.

A young girl in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. Se sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a giant of a woman walk out who could give Hagrid a run for his money in size and height.

If he had to guess she was half-giantess!

She walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it. "My dear Madame Maxime," he said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Dumbly-dorr," the Headmistress said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form," the old man said with one of his kind grandfatherly smiles.

"My students," Madame Maxime said as she waved one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Harry turned his head to the girls coming out of the carriages, dressed in blue silken robes which was the official uniform of the school. He noticed that they all where beauties in their own right.

Though from what he knew of Beauxbatons they did practice Illusion magic, Sex, and other hedonistic arts. So they must have glamor spells which beautified them and amplified their looks and sensuallized them in some cases.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was a French school of all females which had three houses instead of four like Hogwarts; salt (body), mecury (spirit) and sulfur (soul). They focus on Illusion magic, Plant, Deam, Enchantment, Divination, Poison, Astronomy, the softer magics if you would.

They were called a debauch school for that - just like how Hogwarts was known as its own worst enemy with endlessly feeding students.

Though the women that graduated there were knew to marry the most affluent men in the world or became true powerhouses in their own right. So take what you will

"Did th' other arrive yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"No, you are the first arrive" Dumbledore answered with a shake of his head.

"Of cours' they wou' have!" Madame Maxime shook her head.

At her comment it was like someone wanted to prove her wrong as a music stared to drift threw the air it like someone was beating some drums and playing a traditional gaiter!

Then coming from the west where the quidditch stands stood was some more giant forms.

As it came close and close the music seem to pick up as it was an exciting and celebrating one.

Finally, the shapes came into view as everyone watched massive flying rugs speed closer in! A thick booming laugh echoed as the beautifully designed rugs started to slow down.

Before they even landed a figure jumped off the leading rug which was the size of the Great Hall all by itself.

With a boom a man landed before everyone causing a few to jump back in fright and some to wince. However the white robed man was perfectly fine as he came before Dumbledore and Madame Maxime.

He was an tall, muscled, olive-skinned man, skin tanned from being in the sun. He was dressed in a red tunic that went all the way to his feet with an other red robe lined with gold patterns, a waist red sash, and a red and fold headpiece on his head.

"Dumbledore, you old bastard, how are you doing!" he laughed.

"And Madame Maxime," he said as he turned to the large woman.

"Jafar, how ar' you doing?" the Headmistress smiled as she held out her hand for him to kiss.

Harry turned around to look at the student who were from Jordan jumping off the carpets which floated a few inches off the ground.

There was a equal mix of boys and girls as this magical school was for all genders like hogwarts. They wore sandals since they came from a more hotter climate with the boys wearing baggy, long pants, wide waist sash, and open vest leaving their chest bear.

The girls were also wearing harem pants with tops that left their belly button out in the open, and thin veils that covered their mouth and nose leaving only their eyes open.

"I am doing fine," Dumbledore remarked back with a nod of his head. "So glad you can join us, Jafar!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" the man laughed out loud.

Jordan Academy of Sorcery was located in Jerusalem they were a school know for pursuing more of the arcane and scholarly arts. As they produced many of fine Summoners from beasts to spirits and demons and fae and heroes to gods, they had it all. And they practiced Weather magic, Ritual, Banishment, Warding, Abjuction, and so forth.

Their history was rich and long just as Hogwarts was great legends being produced.

\-------------------------------------

Beauxbatons Carriage: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Carriage?file=Beauxbatons_Carriage.png

Jordon Flying carpet: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_carpet#/media/File:Vasnetsov_samolet.jpg

***

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	117. Chapter 106: Prestigious Schools Pt.2

**If you like what you see and what more please drop a kudos, a comment down below, or bookmark it that would mean the world to me!**

**Also you can find advance chapters, and more bonus content are on my Patreon page<https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward>**

**Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!**

**\-----------------**

Everyone stood there shivering slightly waiting for the other schools to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky trying to see if the others would arrive by some flying magical transportation.

He felt bad for the students from Jordan as they basically had nothing on, and Beauxbatons girls as well as their uniform was made of fine silk that nearly kept the cold away. Warming charms were cast around to keep warm and toasty, Harry didn't have to worry about that since his robes already came with the spell built in. Still, the spells could only do so much.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. And then....

"Can you hear something?" Neville asked as he curiously looked around.

Harry listened; at first, he didn't catch anything, but when he focused his ear, honing in his enchanted senses he gained from the ritaul and assimilation of the Legendary creatures he caught a deep roiling sound as if the sea itself was being parted.

"The lake!" one Beauxbatons girl cried out, pointing at it. "Look at the lake!"

Everyone turned to look at the lake, and from the position at the top of the lawns overlooking the

grounds, everyone had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not so smooth anymore.

Some sort of disturbance seem to be taking place deep from within the lake as great bubbles were forming on the surface, and waves crashed over the muddy banks. Then, out in the very middle of the lake, the water was ripped asunder to both sides as something slowly rouse up from the watery depth.

"What the help is that?" Lavender asked to no one in particular.

Harry could understand her confusion as what came out of the lake was a submarine!

Slowly, magnificently, the tub rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight as it came to shore with its head banking on the shore.

The Oceania Academy of Wizardry had arrived!

They were on the leading edge of cutting magic technology, unlike most wizards, they familiarize themselves with new and interesting muggle technology and build off of it to make their own versions that could operate around wizards and witches. And they further build on that as they have created many wondrous devices and magic tech!

Located some where deep within the South Pacific Ocean, they are well known for producing fine Artificers, Tinkers, Enchanters, Alchemists, Magic Smiths, and so forth!

Then in the hubbub of one school's arrival, another came into the scene with a loud Roar that shook the year.

Everyone turned in the direction of the sound and saw immense serpentine creatures darting through the sky, they each had long whiskers the flowed behind them in the air and beards that leant them moe wise appearances.

The Chinese dragons!

They were totally different from the Western Dragons here who were more animalistic and savage and some times thought of as evil because of that.

The Eastern dragons, on the other hand, where more noble and wise as they were seen as a sign of good throughout Asia where they resided in.

There were dozens of them darting through the sky and on their back he could see the small forms of people!

The Shanghai Institute of Magic had arrived!

Located in the heart of China, they were an old school with rich history to their name. There were known for practicing the more mystical side of magic such as Chi, Chakara, Wu Xing, Feng Shui, and so forth.

And that wasn't the end of things as suddenly there was the loud sound of a tree falling in a forest. Looking up in the air the sound grew as a trunk started to expand out. Roots grew out as well nearly touching the ground and branches started to reach high into the heaven as leaves growing on it.

Before long there was a massive tree with tribal painting on it taking up a good portion of the sky.

The Uagadou School of Magic had arrived!

Located in Central Africa, it was a school that stood the test of time as it was the most ancient academy there was. Uagadou was well known for its more Nature focused studies as you can learn Plant magic, Weather, Elemental, Shapeshifting, Herbology, and so much more.

Inside of traditional desert music that filled the air like before, this time there was a deep chanting sound that came from the direction of the lake.

Where the lake was clear for all to see before now there was a deep mist about which prevented everyone from seeing where the sound was coming from.

Then all of a sudden a ship figurehead came into view from within the mist, it was made out of black material so Harry couldn't make it out, however his eyes were only focused on the skeletal like ship that glided across the lake.

It was lit in an eerie green glow, and he immediately knew what it was, a Ghost Ship. Pulling the ropes of the mast as the ship was set on anchor where Draugens, sea ghosts of sailors that died at sea.

Durmstrang school of magic has arrived!

Located some where in Northern Europe, the Durmstrang Durmstrang was a school well known for always siding on the Dark Side. They produced many dark wizards, and one that came to recent memory was Gellert Grindelwald himself.

They focused on the more deathly aspect of magic such as Necromancy, Soul, Nether, Disease, and Destruction. And they were one of the few schools like Beauxbatons which was one gender only, in this case, all boys.

"Welcome, welcome," Dumbledore greeted the headmaster and mistresses that came forth.

Stepping out of the hatch of the submarine was an Australian man with goggles on his forehead and a clockwork tophat on his head.

On the top branch of the towering tree was a giant bird that arced lighting throughout its dark blue feathers, it took to the air with a loud Caw and then swooped down. In a flash, the Thunderbird transformed into a reddish brown skinned woman with tribal marking on her body and her hair in dark braids which reached to her back.

Jumping off the head of the lead dragon was an elderly man in long flowing traditional Hanfu robes with a headpiece on that tied most of his snow white hair in a bun.

Leading the procession of boys from off the Ghost Ship was a heavy fur-clad man with a long pointed beard.

"Headmaster Zhuan Hui," Dumbledore called out to the old man.

"Headmaster Spencer Allen," he nodded his head to the strangely dressed man.

"Headmistress Ekuseni Khaya," he smiled at the fit and athletic woman.

"Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," he briskly greeted. which was understandable

"I see that you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Jafar shook his head.

"Took yo' long enough," Madame Maxime said, "my poor girls 're freezing out here thanks to all of yo'!"

"I do believe we aren't the last ones to arrive," Headmaster Zhuan Hui pointed out with a small smile as he rubbed his long white beard.

"Heah I thaw' we were a few moments lyte and were going t' be the last t' ahroive," Headmaster Spencer Allen spoke up as he took out a Mechanical pocket watch and stared at the time.

"They come now," Headmistress Ekuseni Khaya simply said as she crossed her hands together.

Abruptly there was a loud sonic BOOM which shook the very air itself, everyone turned to look at the horizon from which the sound originated.

At first, no one could make heads or tales at all where the sound came from but off in the distance speeding forms came into view. They were going fast, very fast as they were nothing more than strikes in the air. Slowly everyone started to see as the forms came closer that they were wizards and witches on brooms.

You might wonder why they weren't freezing popsicles or a wet stain with how fast they were going high up in the freezing air, but this was Mahoutokoro School of Magic!

Located in Japan, Mahoutokoro was well known for producing powerful warrior wizards! They were known for practicing the more physical aspect of magic just like his family as their class in Psychical Augmentation and Biological change was the best in the world!

Their students were known to be instilled with a strict honor code remanence of the great samurai of old! And each of them where required to be at peak human conditions to withstand the grueling and very taxing magics they implore. Also, their love of Quidditch was well known so it was no wonder they came flying in on brooms.

They weren't the last arrive as the very earth begin to temple at that moment. Everyone looked around wildly for the source of the disturbance which only grew in volume as now Harry could very defiantly make out that they were the heavy foot fall of many stampeding feet.

Coming close and close, Harry pinpointed that the sounds and heavy shaking caused by many feet were coming from dep within the Forbidden Forest! Then something broke through the tree line, something large and scaly with sharp rows of teeth and thought to be long extinct from the face of this planet.

A fucking dinosaur!

Or more accurately a velociraptor with a rider on its back.

The Raptor let out a bark as its rider drew it to a close, and that wasn't the end.

Suddenly more and more dinosaurs ran out, stomped out, or just lumbered out of the tree line. There was a wild variety to them; from Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Deinonychus, Baryonyx, Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus, Stegoceras, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and the list just went on.

Then from out of the center of the tree line came out a Tyrannosaurus, it let out a loud might roar as it stomped out of the forest. There were a few gasps and shouts as many took a step back from the ferocious creature.

Castelobruxo had arrived!

Located deep within the Amazon rainforest, Castelobruxo was a school that focused on beast taming and study! They were well known for their legendary Magizoologist who made many great strides in those particular fields.

The dinosaurs as he heard it, was a recent addition to the school. It was said a very powerful wizard who was a Castelobruxo graduate was able to bring back these long lost creatures.

Everything was kept under wraps and Castelobruxo had kept this a close to heart, but the surprise and uproar in the wizarding world was of course massive. This was indeed a very great undertaking, and whoever this wizard who done this - they would go down in history as one of the greats.

He heard that the wizard behind it planned to open a park, and that was of course something Harry was looking forward to.

Still it did show Harry that there was so much going on out there in the world besides Magical Britain's little impending war. Wizards and Witches were making great strides forward and doing amazing things.

It did instill into Harry an urgency to move along his great own little undertaking such as the Mirror phone, telly, computer, and web plus the magic firearms as well. Those new magical inventions would change the face of the wizarding world as he knew it and he himself would go down in history as one of the greats!

Breaking him out of his thought was a loud moan that split the air. Out of the sky, a very enormous form came into shape one of a sea turtle except that it was so massive that you can make its bulk from so far away in the distance.

On its shell was a whole fricking island that came with its complementary trees, waterfall, hills, foliage, and so much more.

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had arrived at long last.

It was the youngest school among the bunch, a bit more than half a millennium, but it was built from a strong foundation as plenty of Native American traditions, history, and magic formed the bases of the school.

Ilvermorny focused on the more spiritual side of magic as they were well known for their Totemism, Astral, Dream, Divination, Animal, Spirit, Nature, and healing arts.

"So fine for you to join us," Dumbledore greeted the new arrivals of headmaster and mistresses.

Jumping off the T-rex was a brown skinned man with rippling muscle that showed through his casual jersey shirt. He had a wild savage feel about him and besides his jersey shirt he had on shorts with football cleats.

Removing her pilot goggles was a short petite pale, unblemished light-skinned woman with rosy cheeks. She had on aviator scrubs with a dark brown jacket, tight fitting pants, and a scarf around her neck to keep warm.

Descending from the floating turtle above was a reddish brown-skinned woman with tribal feathers in her long silky black hair and many animal bones of bracelets and necklace on her. She had on a short skirt and a simple brown handspun tunic.

"Welcome, Headmaster Lucas Santos," he greeted the large man.

"Welcome Headmistress Kaya Nita," he nodded his head to the Native American woman.

"And welcome Headmistress Mikasa Rai," he inclined his head to the Japanese woman.

"Apologies for the late arrival," Kaya Nita dipped her head.

"No problem, no problem at all," Dumbledore smiled.

"So are we all here?" Mikasa Rai asked as she looked about.

"Koldovstoretz are still not here," Lucas Santos rumbled.

"If I had to hazard a guess, they want us to wait at our expanse," Jafar snorted out loud.

"Mhm, they purposely did this to upstage everyon'," Madame Maxime replied.

"Is that not what we all planned?" Igor Karkaroff came to the defense.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, but before he could finish his sentence the wind begin to pick up and the temperature all of the sudden dropped a couple of degrees.

Everyone shivered in place as they turned to the great lake where a miniature blizzard picked up. Slowly the very lake seem to freeze over at a rapid pace as before long it was nothing more than a solid layer of ice.

"My tub," Spencer Allen called out as icicles started to form on his submarine

Igor ship was fine since it could go immaterial.

Then the blizzard parted as two gigantic figures came into view. They were humongous hulking figures of giants though that really wasn't accurate since these seem to be made up of blue ice, with massive horns coming out of the side of their heads. And they stood over a 100 feet tall.

No these were Jotun!

True giants!

The two massive beings each where pulling long chains that took all their strength to haul. And attached to the chains was a grand Ice Palace!

That came with all its amenities of course such as long spiraling towers with onion domes on top. With lavish and over-the-top decorations, made up of beautiful glowing crystalline ice, fine finish touches, and splendid designs.

The Jotun came to a stop at the shores and let their chains fall to the ground, then they stood to either side stand still.

Koldovstoretz had at long last arrived!

You can expect this from a school as fine and well established as Koldovstoretz. They long surpassed Durmstrang in the Dark Arts as they mastered the Maleficium art long ago.

Koldovstoretz was a school where you could learn the true dark Arts in all its glory. They have fine studies of Shadow Magic, Blood Magic, Curses, Rituals, Chaos, and Demonic magics. However it is a school for the most pure and austere of the old bloodlines as you can only expect those of Royal, Duke, Marquiss family to get in.

Promptly long stairs appeared leading down and out of the palace stepped out a girl in a long flowing royal gown with a fan that covered most of her face. Behind her was a stern man dressed in a black suit with white gloves on.

"Headmaster Boris Sergey," Dumbledore greeted the man who stood respectfully behind the girl.

Then looking down at the girl Dumbledore inclined his head, "Your royal highness!"

Seeing that everyone was here at long last, Dumbledore turned around to face the now massive milling crowd.

"Welcome, welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We are so glad to host the 107th Triwizard Tournament. We welcome each and every single one of you into our home and hope you would enjoy your welcoming!"

At the old man's final word Harry timed it perfectly for the spectacles to go off. Fireworks begin to light up the sky and the other visually striking performance that the whole student committee had planned out went off.

From the woo and ahh that went up, Harry saw that everyone seem to be enjoying it, finally things were wrapped up with a sky broom writing of Welcome to Hogwarts!

With that, the Triwizard Tournament has officially commenced.

[A/N: Man this chapter took forever to write! I hope you all enjoy!]

\-------------------------------------

ELEVEN Prestigious schools; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jordan Academy of Sorcery, Koldovstoretz, Shanghai Institute of Magic, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Oceania Academy of Wizardry, and Uagadou School of Magic!

\-------------------------------------

Pics of Headmaster and mistresses will be up on the next chapter, for now, enjoy these!

Giant Turtle: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/722687071430786154/

Ice Palace: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/633881716273358749/

Jotun: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/423971752419964178/

Chinese dragon: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/9ykOQ

Thunderbird: https://www.legendsofamerica.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/thunderbird2.jpg

Giant Tree: https://www.behance.net/gallery/36504311/African-Fantasy-Landscape

Ghost Ship: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/781163497852503496/


	118. Chapter 107: Wild Reception

If you like what you see and what more, please leave a Kudos, or a comment, and bookmarking it would mean the world to me!

Also you can find advance chapters, commission art, and more bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!

\-------------------------------------

After the exhilarating spectacles prepared by the student committee was over, Dumbledore smiled at everyone and spoke up cheerily. "Now why don't we head back inside. I am sure you all want to come in from the chilly autumn wind and keep warm and toasty where the fireplace is nearby!"

Shuffling into the castle's front gates, Harry recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students and heading for the Great Hall where the welcoming feast awaited.

At this point, everyone was part of a milling crowd as they moved at a snail pace with the Headmasters and mistresses chatting at the far back of the crowd alongside with the Hogwarts Professors.

Once they walked inside the Great hall, everyone saw that things had been changed up. The room was magically expanded out to fit the large increase in number. The tables were also rearranged, instead of the usual four long tables that each respected house sat at; now there were 11 large tables of varying shapes and sizes.

In the center was of course the Hogwart's table which was the largest of them all to fit the whole student body. It was circular in shape and had a yellow cloth laid on top of it with the four house animals animatedly moving about magically.

What had most Hogwarts students in a twist was that they never broke the house barriers in place built up since its conception. So this was a total new first for them all. However Harry knew that they need to present a strong unified front with the arrival of the other schools, so what better way than to be seated at the same place for a meal.

Slowly someone followed by another and then another broke off from the hesitant and frozen crowd, and took a seat in the center of the Great Hall. Harry was first to lead by example, then soon his friends followed behind him, and slowly more and more people trickled in as before long even the most adamant had to take a seat or just be left standing there like an idiot.

The other school had much smaller tables encircling the main Hogwarts table since they only had a fraction here. Each of them was of different shape from triangular, square, star, heart, cross, and so forth with each of them having a cloth laid on top with each school's respected crest inlaid on it.

As the foreign students took their seats Harry heard plenty of moaning and complaining, especially from some boys who wished they could dine with the lovely Beauxbatons girls, or others who wished that they could have cozy up to the Quidditch star Krum who was a student of Durmstrang. Plus the ambitious lot that wanted to bootlick that princess that has arrived within these halls.

Harry noticed that some foreign students looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest while a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Others he saw, looked at the place with an unmistakably derisive look as if they got treated to much better things at their own school and saw this as nothing more than peasant fair.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their respected School's tables, the Professors entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Instead of seated on the head table they were instead on a second-tier a bit lower.

Last in line were the Headmasters and mistresses who came in very regally and imposing.

When they appeared, some of the pupils from Durmstrang, Shanghai, Uagadou, and Mahoutokoro leapt to their feet. The other students stared up at them as they stood to attention rigidly and respectfully. They all appeared unembarrassed as this must have been a regular thing to do, and only resume to take their seats until their schoolmaster sat down on at the head table.

Dumbledore remained standing however while all the other schoolmasters took their seat, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

To host the Triwizard tournament was indeed a very high honor, it has been over 82 years since Hogwarts has been able to do so. With the last time being in 1912. Thus this was time to show off what Hogwarts was all about and impress our foreign friends and allies.

"I like this seating arrangement," Dumbledore noted as he peered at the grand table in the middle of the hall where all the Hogwarts students were seated together like one big family. Or more accurately one big unhappy family who were stuck at the hips.

This was a first among first, Hogwart students from different vying houses all together in one place... what could go wrong?!

Then clearing his throat, the old man begin with, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests," Dumbledore beaming around at the foreign students. "I and everyone within these castle walls have the great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A soft round of polite clapping went up at the old man's declaration, "The Triwizard Tournament was established approximately one thousand seven hundred and fifty years ago. At first as a friendly competition between the wizarding schools of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute. Held every decade, the competition slowly grew to incorporate more and more schools throughout the many long years it existed! And it was hosted by each school in turn, and the judges for the Tournament comprising the headmasters or headmistresses of the schools."

"There have been at least 174 editions of the Tournament: Koldovstoretz has 24 wins, Castelobruxo has 23 wins, Hogwarts has 22 wins, Durmstrang has 20 wins, Shanghai has 18 wins, Uagadou has 15 wins, Mahoutokoro has 15 wins, Jordan has 14 wins, Beauxbatons has 11, Oceania has 7 wins, Ilvermorny has 5 wins."

"This year we at Hogwarts are glad to host the 175th Triwizard Tournament! The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore declared. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them magically filled with food as usual. The house elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them, more than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

Even Harry who was pampered by Kreacher over the summer with many different cuisines from all over the world couldn't tell what most of them were. When he headed down to the kitchens to instruct the house-elves to make as many foreign dishes, he never did expect them to go this... this wild.

Though in the end, he did get his wish, as every possible dish from every corner of the world seem to be laid out before him. He would have to give his compliments to the cooks, that more than anything seem to satisfy them than worldly rewards or personal favors.

He could see some students salivating as the smells assaulted their noises and the eyes were struck with all the colors. The guests seem to be immensely surprised as their homes dishes were laid out before them, bring a bit of familiarity to them.

"Come on, eat, eat," Dumbledore chuckled seeming the awe that held everyone.

That seem to be the signal as everyone tore into the feast.

Hands reached out to grab food, some out right took whole dishes clutching tight like greedy goblins, others used their wands to float their food to them. It was a wild chaotic mess as chatter went up into the air, and eating was partaken.

The Headmaster and mistresses had their own little discussions as they chatted about obscure things in their high back chairs over looking the grand hall.

The Great Hall was much more crowded than usual, with the arrival of the other schools the population within the Great Hall had swelled greatly. Each schoolmaster seem to have not brought a few dozen students, but nearly a 100 each and he could understand why. All of them must be 7th year students or those who reached the wizarding mature age of 17 years old, who would be trying their luck in participating in the Tournament on behalf of their school.

To get a clear idea, Hogwarts gets around 100 to 150 new students each year, so each respected house gets around 25 to 40 new fresh blood. The Gryffindor in his year where 34 when you included him, a fine average during these hard times. Of course, it was much lower than what Hogwarts was getting before the two back to back war, where you used to be looking at 500 to 1,000 new students each year!

Anyways with Hogwarts student body of nearly a 1,000 students, and the 10 schools who brought along their respected 100 each. The population of this place effectively double as there were 2,000 students within these walls.

There was bond to be something that went wrong!

It was his fault to be honest, at the best of times each house can barely stand the other for numerous reasons forget being forced into seating and dining right next to each other. There was of course going to be a feud that broke out, and that is exactly one happened.

It seem like two 3rd year old who were from Gryffindor and Slytherin, the worst of enemies if there were some amount the house got into a fight over a dish they wanted. Later he found out that it was Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass who started it all.

Shouting and screaming and throwing insults at each other as they fought over the dish, two senior students decided to butt in and they of course sided with their house members.

Things quickly got heated, words were exchanged, and someone made fun of someone else's mother and all hell broke loose. No one really knows who threw the first shot, but Harry was pretty sure he caught from the corner of his eye two very familiar red heads chuckling manically from the sidelines.

Either ways, peas struck the older Slytherin girl in the cheeks who gasped in indignation and fury, then she returned fire by quickly taking an American apple pie and shoving it at her opposing Gryffindor sixth year she had been arguing with.

The Gryffindor didn't take shit at all as she returned fire wacking the Slytherin with a whole side of mashed potatoes. The food struck home but also some of it went sailing into the air as it got on to others.

Loud, "Heys," went up as those who got struck as well gazed around in fury.

The Slytherin girl seem to of course think how unfair this was as she got hit twice by food so took her pasta and begin to litter it all over the Gryffindor girls. Once again the food hit more people than just the intended target and the seething anger reached a boiling point.

And things just got worse from there.

Harry wasn't sure who shouted it, but someone yelled at the top of their lungs, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

And they were right a brawl broke out at the table as food where being thrown around, sent hurling by wands, or just smeared on people's faces.

It was pandemonium was you had to duck and weave or else got one right in the face. There were loud yelling, wild whoops, screams of rage, cries of triumph, manic glee, and so much more sounds that filled the air.

Enemies turned on enemies, friends turned on friends, housemates turned on housemates, it was a wild mess that saw no end.

The other foreign students just stared on some in shock, others in awe, and a few in disgust thinking them all savages. All the newcomers could do was just sit still in their seats and take in the carnage happening before their eyes.

However they weren't too long out of the fight as one by one - shots either went wild or were aimed purposely to strick them. At first, angry cries went up or annoyed growls, however soon as they were pelted continuously they just couldn't take it anymore.

At first, it was just returning fires, seeking revenge, but soon more and more people begin to join in on the wild fun as robes were dirted and faces were awash with a million different colors.

It was a wild conflagration of chaos no one could stay out of it as those who sat back on their seats were sitting duck and those who tried to back away were somehow targetted by someone or some two people in particular and were pulling them back into the fray.

Harry watched everything unfold too dumbfounded for a long while until he felt the slow creep of something liquid go down his back. Turning around he saw Pansy Parkinson standing with a triumphant smile on her face and a cup in her hand.

Touching the back of his robe and pressing down the wet stain on his robes and feeling liquid go down his back. Harry uttered, "Why you bitch," but it contained none of the heat. This was all on him, he should have put up a shield long ago if he wanted to keep safe.

Harry grabbed a handful of some Sushi he was trying out and chucked them at the pure-blood. She gasped in surprise as the raw fish slide down her face and some got stuck in her beautiful midnight black hair.

She seem to think he would never return fire, but sadly she was mistaken, he was a man of equal gender!

Chuckling deeply, he laughed away his amusement as he pointed a hand at her. All of the sudden her face went dark as she grabbed a plate of noodles, then yelling out loud her fury she sloshed it all at him.

Harry was having none of it as she took a giant spoon of hummus and flung it at her.

Soon they were trading blows galore as unending shots went back and forth which was very similar to what was going on all around.

The Hogwarts Professors, on the other hand, really did try their best to stop all this mayhem going on. But at the best of times they really have full control of the student body with only a dozen staff members to a 1,000 kids who can not really supervise them the best you can. That is why they implore Head Boy or Girl and Prefects underneath them to keep an eye on the students.

But now that the student body has doubled and becoming 2,000 kids with those that were supposed to be in charge just as much taking part in the food fight. There was no order at all in the place nor could the teachers establish it.

The schoolmasters stayed still in their seats overlooking everything that was happening below. Some were shaking their head in disappointment, others just broke into outright laughter, some just had a single eyebrow raised, while others didn't seem too careless about what was going on.

Finally, Dumbledore as he smiled and nodded his head to the other schoolmasters, he got up, clearing his throat, and he said, "Alright, alright now that is enough fun for today!"

Unlike the Professors, he wasn't ignored as he put his will and magic behind his words to get everyone's attention.

Everyone came to a stop and then as if realizing the position that they were all in as the Professors and schoolmasters stared down at them, many took loud gulps. The whole Grand Hall was a complete and utter mess with food laying everywhere, with plenty of stains on the walls, and everyone being a complete mess.

"So this is the fables Hogwarts," Boris Sergey, Headmaster of Koldovstoretz muttered to himself as he especially took notice of his students who took part in the

"Well I think it's bloody," Spencer Allen, Headmaster of Oceania shook his head.

"Of course you would," Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang sneered.

"I ezpected mor' from my girls," Madame Maxime sighed out loud, letting her disappointment slip.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, "they are all children and it is part of a child's nature to cause mischief.

"I always say, since there was no harm done, there is no foul." Jafar Abdulhamid, Headmaster of Jordan uttered with a smile.

"Yes, couldn't agree with you anymore," Zhuan Hui, Headmaster of Shanghai rubbed his long beard.

"Then we are in agreement, Dumbledore said as he slapped his hands together. "Now of to bed," he waved his hand to the students, "we shall pick this up tomorrow and I will discuss the tournament in more detail later, including how you can enter!"

****

I will try to release an Extra Chapter tomorrow, so stay tuned!

\-------------------------------------

[author]

Pics of Headmaster and mistresses:

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/v2DA6v

Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang Headmaster: https://www.hp-lexicon.org/?attachment_id=28667

Madame Maxime, Beauxbatons Headmistress: https://pm1.narvii.com/6388/fff8307bd2e4a7e4c9d00c6d118139326ae06508_hq.jpg

Kaya Nita, Ilvermorny Headmistress: https://www.goodfon.com/wallpaper/indian-roach-girl-feathers-fantasy-art-staff-magic-shaman.html

Jafar Abdulhamid, Jordan Headmaster: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/ATf7v8h0iPK0huNMjrbSk9MZIvW-grm-6D9GGXI1508IftWs15JqZbM/

Zhuan Hui, Shanghai Headmaster: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/471260405/images/14e55bf18e6973e8514864264070.jpg

Ekuseni Khaya, Uagadou Headmistress: https://depositphotos.com/286435138/stock-photo-urban-fantasy-sci-african-warrior.html

Mikasa Rai, Mahoutokoro Headmistress: https://mars_arte.artstation.com/projects/gJzWBE

Spencer Allen, Oceania Headmaster: https://www.123rf.com/photo_68652215_steampunk-man-with-pocket-watch-on-vintage-steampunk-background.html

Boris Sergey, Koldovstoretz Headmaster: https://jannalever.webnode.ru/_files/system_preview_detail_200003930-40b1e41a6e/Ivan%20IV.jpg

Lucas Santos, Castelobruxo Headmaster: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/157344580719545368/

[/author]


	119. Chapter 108: Goblet of Fire

*EXTRA CHAPTER!

\---------------------------

The next morning the Great Hall was as crowded as yesterday night, chatter filled the air as people made their assumptions of the tournament known. Unlike yesterday everything was tame as everyone ate away at their meals peacefully with nothing of the sorts being tossed around.

After last night's crazy food fight, no one wanted to provoke their schoolmasters, so things were very tame and cordial. Even other houses tried their best to stand the other as no one tried to pick or fight and those who broke into arguments were quickly shut down as glares came at them from everyone.

Coming downstair from his private quarters, Harry made his way to the Great Hall along the way he saw a few Headmasters and Headmistresses chatting quietly to some of their students.

In his planning for their arrival, Harry made sure to provide quarters to each and every one of the schools, within the castle walls. There was plenty of space available within the castle; which had been made to house thousands upon thousands of people by the school's architect, Albriech Cadoc Ambratorix. Thus it was no issue at all to host a couple few more hundreds.

Harry was able to catch some of the conversations thanks to his enhanced earing without even trying. Like Boris Sergey, Headmaster of Koldovstoretz bowing and scaping to that same girl, that princess if he recalled correctly.

And Madame Maxime scowling at two older girls one who reminded him of the Veela girls from the World Cup and another who pricked his memory about someone very important from his first year.

"Viktor, how are you feeling? Did last night's debauchery ruin your mood? Should I prepare room and board inside the ship?" Harry saw Krum shake his head, "I am vine Professor, you could say tha' it was quite the experience. Something we veally don't get in Durmstrang," he smiled.

"Don't let them ruin you with their ways,"with that Karkaroff turned and headed toward the Great Hall. He was in such a rush, Harry stopped to let him walk through past first.

All he carelessly passed off was a, "Thank you."

Taking a few steps, Karkaroff froze in his spot. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind his headmaster, Krum came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his fading scar. While the professional Quidditch player stared curiously at Harry too.

"You," the man whispered as Harry saw comprehension dawn on the schoolmaster's faces.

Others in the hallway came to a pause as well, as some of the foreign students nudged each other and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

He heard plenty of whispering going around as everyone seem to recognize who he was exactly.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," one voice whispered from behind them.

"It's really him!" Harry heard a Beauxbatons girl squeal.

"The one who defeated the British Dark Lord?" an Ilvermorny student asked his friend.

"Yeah, at just 1 year old!" his mate nodded his head.

"Get off your rocker!" the boy said in disbelief.

"Headmaster Karkaroff," Harry spoke up first, "Is there a problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you do it?" the man whispered as he tried to catch Harry's eyes. Harry didn't allow him to do so, the man had been after all a Death Eater and a high ranking one at that.

"Whatever do you mean, Headmaster?" Harry asked, playing innocent. He knew what the man wanted to know, it had been after all a question that plagued all the death eaters for years now.

How could a child, one barely off his mother's tits come to defeat one of the most powerful wizards in the century?!

"You know what I mean," the man snarled as he grabbed Harry's front robes. They were of the same height; with the man being shorter than average and Harry's just experiencing a growth spurt this summer.

Staring down at his hand, Harry looked him fully in the eyes, leaking some of his magic as he uttered harshly. "I would advise you let me go this instant, Headmaster. If I have been able to defeat your wretched master at a few scant years what do you think I could do to a traitor like you. And how vast do you think my power has grown since those glory days!"

"So," Harry said as he slowly took hold of the man's finger and set them aside. "Once again, I advice not to mess with me or else..."

Harry held no pity for this despicable soul at least criminals have a tight bound together but he broke that save his own skin.

"What are you doing to one of my students," a gruff asked.

HeadmasterKarkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang schoolmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup.

"Is there something wrong comrade?" Headmaster Sergey asked as he walked up to them. He knew perfectly well that there was a confrontation was going on and he came to the rescue of his ally who won't survive a confrontation against the mad dog Moody as he is called in some low circles.

"No," the man said and without another word, he swept his cloak away with him and left.

Krum looked at him with an unreadable expression, but soon he followed behind his headmaster.

"Run along you coward," Moody growled watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

Harry knew Moody or more accurately Barty Jr. wasn't faking his pure loathing for the man. He was after all the man who betrayed so many of his allies to the Wizengamot to go scot free. His testimonies were paramount in seeing a lot of Death Eater end up in Azkaban.

Headmaster Sergey gave them one last look and he too made his way down the hallway, the girl who he was toadying to gave them, or more specifically him, a long peering stare then closed her fan up and headed off. Plenty of people shadowed after her, all bootlickers and servants.

Turning to face the Death Eater pretending to be one of the greatest Aurors in history, Harry smiled at him, "Thank you for the rescue, Professor."

Shaking his shaggy hair as his fake eyeball rolled in his head, the man stated, "No problem, but I saw that you were already handling him well. He is nothing more than a cowards, so he will bulk at the slightest threat!"

"What matter is that you stood up for me, Professor," Harry bowed his head. "So thank you!"

Playing to his gruff mannerism, the imposter nodded his head giving no reply either because he did not know how to respond to his master's most hated enemy thanking him or because he had to stay in character. Either way, Harry had him tongue tied and all he could respond with was, "Well I best be heading on my way now. Best of luck in the tournament!"

"What?" Harry asked, unsure if he really heard his final sentence correctly.

Before he could get a proper response from the man, someone else came into their conversation.

"Are you giving our guests trouble, Moody?!"

Turning around Harry saw Dumbledore standing there with that annoying grandfatherly smile of his.

"Headmaster," the Death Eater masquerading as an Auror bowed his head. Harry could have sworn he caught the same fear and fury on his face that was on Karkaroff's face. He guessed, in the end, they were all alike, no matter what they preached.

"Now, now, there is no need for that old friend. You of all people should know better than that," Dumbledore uttered as Barty quickly got up, this was indeed the first slip up he had made and Harry could see from how sweat fell down his face he was very much anxious he might get exposed.

"Come," Dumbledore said, "we need to see to the Tournament! Much to do, much to do!"

"Of course, Headmaster!"

Watching them walk away, Harry caught the old man winking at him from the corner of his eye as he chatted with the imposter.

Shaking his head, Harry was just about to be on his way until someone asked.

"Hey are you really, THE Harry Potter!"

Turning around Harry saw that it was one of the Beauxbatons girls that Madame Maxime was speaking to, the other stood off to the side seemingly glaring at him for some reason.

Harry turned his gaze back on the older girl who raised the question to him. She was a breathtakingly beautiful witch, which explained why she caught a good deal of attention from many males passing by and the jealousy of the females.

She was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking, and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. Which he knew all too well.

She had long, silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, which was also shiny, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin, and very white, even teeth. Her beauty truly did dim everyone else by comparison!

And he saw she was a Veela, other schools might not allow mix breeds those of wizarding and magical being blood into their school as they are seen as nothing more than disgraces for mixing their blood with lesser races.

However, Beauxbatons of Academy of Magic was one of the few schools that allowed students of mixed blood into their hallowed halls. Which is one of the many reasons it has a tarnished reputation.

There you could find plenty of students who have a variety of parentage. Still they do hide it the best they could, but for this girl thanks to the allure she had you could figure out that she is a 'mix blooded filth!'

"Yes, in the flesh," Harry answered with a grin. Unlike his more formal wizarding brethren, he did not hold that view nor did he even see other Magical beings in a lesser light as most do. "And you are?" he asked.

Anyways he would be a fool to insult and chase away such a beauty no matter her bloodline.

And the funny thing is that it is those of his peerage that hold on tightly to such opinions that in the end, they end up in the company of magical beings especially the fairer ones. They are the ones who sire the mixed blooded children who are outcast to both of their parentals' communities.

"Fleur Delacour," she answered as she allowed him to kiss the back of her hand.

"Of House of Delacour, correct, one of the last remaining French Marquess lines?"

"Yes," she smiled as her face lit up the hallway, causing a few to stop in their tracks to take in the glory of her smie smile. "Ahnd your reputation precedes you..." she added.

"I hope all good," Harry said as he finally let her hand go even though it pained him with how soft and lovely it was in his gripe.

"Yes, you are the one who destroyed my grandfather's priceless and precious alchemical stone! The first year into the wizarding world proper!" The girl who stood glaring at him, spoke up.

She was also a lovely witch with flaming red hair, a tall lithe figure, amazing looks, and a scowl that did nothing to take away from her beauty!

"I never did destroy your grandfather's...." Harry begin. This was the first he had ever laid eyes on this girl, what priceless artifact of her grandfather did he destroy?!

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Alchemical stone... First year!

"Your Nicolas Flamel granddaughter," he nearly shouted. Now Harry understood why the pointed stares like he just killed her cat or more like her grandparents.

"I am sorry about," Harry hung his head. He truly was, at that time so long ago he had no idea he was sending a couple to their graves.

He tried to keep it off his mind, the indirect killing of innocence at his hand.

He could understand having to get his hands dirty and killing criminals and traitors, it was be killed or kill in this coming war, but a pair of old couples. Even for him, that weighed heavily.

Snorting, she turned around and walked away, leaving him standing there alone with the beautiful mix blood.

"Don't be angry weeh her, Jeanne Flamel ees dealing with a lot."

"No, it is me who should angry at myself," Harry said with a deep long sigh. "Sorry I got to go," he shook his head, this was so not him as he would have tried charming her along the way so as to get close to her, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"Alright take care," the french witch shouted from behind him as he walked off on her.

Coming to the Great Hall, he saw that Dumbledore was already at it.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket..."

"— just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Mr. Bartemius Crouch, was all suppose to be here too but... he is indisposed indefinitely."

There were a few awkward coughs at the mention of the old minister contender, but nothing else.

"To take his place is Dolores Umbridge! The Minster has been kind enough to dispose of her services during this tournament."

There was a round of applause for Bagman as he came inside most likely because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand.

Dolores Umbridge gave only a small smile when she came in, but other than that made no other showmanship.

"Mr. Bagman and Ms. Umbridge have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, and all the schoolmasters on the panel that will judge the champions'."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Ms. Umbridge," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. On Halloween night, the goblet will return the names of the Champions it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the great hall, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet.

Now, with that, the Triwizard Tournament has officially begun!"

****

Check out Pa-treon, I am 25 chapters ahead!

\-------------

I had to add Umbridge right now since Dumbledore will be kicked out of office by Harry next year when things come to a head between them. And Fudge will have a mysterious contender for his Minster seat, can't spoil who, I do need to keep some secrets close to the chest. 


	120. Chapter 109: Chamber of Secrets

Motherf*ker! Man never put your work into a collection. I swear it took a whole 3 days to fix this. But thankfully, I figured it thanks to all the folk who helped me get my novel back. Here is yesterday's chapter, will release today's this evening, stay tune. 

\----------------------

As the days went by, more and more students would cast their names into the Goblet of Fire which sat in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

Whenever you went downstairs into the great hall, countless people milling around the artifact, some hesitant of throwing their name into the lot and others just deciding to examine the Goblet of Fire for now.

"Anyone new put their name in today?" Harry asked his friends as he took a seat at the Hogwarts table. It was interesting to see that all four houses were together in one place after that food fight it was like the ice was broken between everyone as you could see students from different houses chatting with each other.

For example, Susan Bones who was on his left replied, "Yes, I think by now the whole Durmstrang lot cast their names!"

"I heard that only one person from Koldovstoretz cast their name in, that Russia Princess. Other than that no one else seem to dare try to compete with her," Lavender Brown spoke up, making it clear what she thought of that with the way her face twisted up in disgust.

Someone's laughter came from behind Harry. Turning around, he saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying into the great hall, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry and his friends seated next to him. "Just taken it."

"Done what?" Tracey Davis asked as she looked up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the ten thousand Galleons reward between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this." Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.

"You won't be able to stop their foolhardy plans," Harry shook his head as he smiled in amusement. It was a daily routine for them to try something new to get past the aging line which prevented anyone under 17 to pass underneath it.

"Hey," George said, "you gave us this idea!"

Giving him a pointed stare, Hermione didn't need to say anything to show her disappointment.

"What, they were getting desperate and it might work!" he shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Or they might be stuck as old men forever," Blaise Zabini chuckled darkly.

Ignoring his comment, Fred called out to the other two, quivering with excitement, "Ready?"

With nods of heads all around, he uttered, "Then, I'll go first!"

Harry watched as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley Hogwarts. He wasn't the only pair of eyes on him as everyone paused to see what he was up to again.

Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Harry thought it had worked — George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred — but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter.

They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore entering the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Harry along side everyone Great hall also chortling and then went back to their breakfast.

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed up with Halloween approaching fast and the time for the champions to be chosen by the Goblet nearing there was a change of atmosphere. A cloud of enchanted bats was fluttering around the ceiling free roof of the great hall, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner.

The ghosts within the castle seem to be especially in a happy mood with Samhain approaching as this was the season after all that the veil between life and death was weakest.

Harry and his friends picked up their conversation where they left it as Fred and George made their exit out of the great hall.

"There's a rumor going around that Matteo got up early yesterday and in the dead of night put his name in," Parvati Patil gossiped.

"That bloke from Slytherin who was one of the semi-finalists?" Harry asked to which he got a nod of confirmation.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!" Fay Dunbar loudly declared.

"What is there something wrong with a Hogwarts champion from Slytherin?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I will have you know it was when there was a Slytherin champion that Hogwarts gained its most wins!"

"There is talk about Diggory casting his name inside Hufflepuffs," Susan cut in, being wise in the fact in knowing when things could turn to bad, so she quickly changed the topic.

"Hey look," Neville called out.

People were cheering as Angelina Johnson, a tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team cast her name. She grinning in an embarrassed sort of way as she turned around to face the whooping and cheering crowd.

Quickly she came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"So you are seventeen, then?" Colin Creevey asked eagerly, clutching his camera in his hand, clearly wanting to take a picture.

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her.

"You know who would have been a better choice?" Ginny asked everyone seated nearby.

"Who?" Harry asked, as he was first to bite.

"You," the red head said as she stared up at him.

"Me," Harry voiced, "why on earth would I be the champion?!"

"You did win the Duelling tournament," Luna answered in her sing-song voice.

"True," Lavender gushed to which Parvati giggled, "I still can not forget how manly and powerful you were!"

"You can be so dense at times," Daphne rolled her eyes, one she saw he wasn't getting the full picture. "You are the most powerful wizard in Hogwarts! If we want to win this tournament, only our best would do because that is what the other school would give. Their all!"

"Even I got to admit I do not hold a candle to your power," Angelina admitted.

"Well I can't enter now," Harry shrugged his shoulder, "I am not 17!"

"What're are you guys going to do today, then?" Hermione asked to change the topic. Today was Saturday the start of the weekend and they were looking two free days.

"I got something special planned," Harry made his intention known alongside everyone else as he glanced at Daphne from the corner of her eye.

While everyone was starting to get along some still found it a hard pill to swallow, dining with their once hated enemies and competitors.

One prime example was those scowling to themselves in a section of the table and those who needed to undermine everything.

"Daphne," a cool voice spoke up. Turning around Harry saw that it was Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in the same year as him, he of course had some goons shadowing him. A staple mark for all idiots, Harry guessed, really can't do anything on their own.

"I thought better of you, but here you are consorting with mudbloods, blood traitors, cowards, and half breeds!"

Harry heard plenty of angry growls from his friends at the pure insult directed at them, even Neville who wasn't the violent sort was ready to take out his wand.

"What do you want, Nott," Daphne asked with eyes that narrowed into slits as she used her napkin to daintily wipe at her mouth.

"You can find better company with me, I already am to be dining with some of our own from Koldovstoretz and Durmstrang!"

Before Daphne could speak up, Harry cut in, "for someone who is about to lose everything in the fiery crucible of war, you sure seem fine. If I were you I would make myself gone or be begging on my knees for forgiveness and mercy!" he barked out harshly.

Finally turning to face him, the blank eye boy gave him his full attention, "What is there to worry about. I will make easy sort of you, and prove why we of pure blood our superior to half breeds like you! I will make sure...."

"That is plenty enough," Daphne cut in, "and no, I shall not be dining with you. That honor is only for my betrothal."

"You are engaged," the Slytherin asked as his face showed something beyond disdain and coolness.

"Yes," she said as she faced Harry, making obvious who it was.

\------------------------------------------------

Walking down the long winding hallways of the castle, Harry caught sight of his target.

Daphne continued walking along the passageways unaware of her silent follower. She was going directly towards the Slytherin dorm, which suited Harry just fine, as the road she took had several unused classrooms, giving him appropriate space to surprise her.

When she turned towards a quiet hallway, he quickened his steps and silently came upon her.

"Hello, dear," he whispered to her as she wrapped his hands around her waist.

Daphne froze at first as he saw her quickly draw out her wand in a flash, but she caught his familiar scent as he dropped kisses along the hollow of her neck, she eased, but that didn't mean she didn't give him some tongue lashing.

"Potter!" she exclaimed in annoyance, though she did go ahead and stop him from lavishing her with smooth, warm kisses. "You had the jump on me! What would you have done, mmm, if I fired in my alarm."

"No harm was done," he murmured in between planting kisses on her. "Anyways, what going on between you and Nott?" he asked.

"Ahh, that fool," she said, "he thinks he has a chance with me. He has been pursuing me since we were children. Creepy I know, right," she said once she caught him slightly raise one of his eyebrows from the corner of her eyes.

"Anyways are you ready for my surprise!?" Harry asked, changing up the topic.

Felling her shiver underneath him, he chuckled, "Not that kind of surprise, but I wouldn't mind arranging it," he added, his tone joking.

"Of course, I knew that," she said in anger as she pushed him off of her. "Now I wasted plenty of my time today meeting up with you, I could have been getting to know our foreign guests and making some connections!"

"Fine, Fine," Harry said as he grabbed her hand. "Come follow him, and I will lead to somewhere that will shock you."

"Oh," he said as if he seem to remember something. Taking his wand out, Harry conjured a blindfold and handed it to her.

"Here put it on, this is a surprise after all!"

Sighing, Daphne took the blindfold from him forcefully and did as he told her to, "This better be worth my time, Harry James Potter! Or else..."

"Oh, it will be so worth it," he said as he lead her to the surprise.

Coming to the girl's bathroom, he was happy to note that Myrtle was away, as he wasn't looking forward to explaining to that creepy ghost about why he was leading a blindfolded person into the girl's bathroom.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this it is all about, but don't worry," he whispered to her, "soon, very soon you should get some answers and it will be so worth it!"

With that, he leaned towards a specific sink, with a stylized snake on the side. "Open," he hissed, and the sink collapsed, leaving a huge gap behind.

"What was that?" Daphne asked as she caught the noise.

"Nothing," Harry answered as he looked down at the long slide that lead down to the Chamber of Secrets!

However before he threw himself down the slide, it occurred to him that Tom Riddle hadn't been a guy that would appreciate sliding down like a little child nor would Salazar Slytherin.

"Stairs," he said in Parseltongue trying his luck to see if it would, and then the entrance shifted into a grand stairwell with torches on both sides, adding a certain cool lighting to the space. It would be a lie if he claimed he wasn't taken in by how impressive it all was.

Harry wasn't in a particular hurry as he climbed down the stairs, with Daphne still blindfold and counting on him to lead the way. They walked down the staircase until they finally came to the secret hiding chamber proper.

"I guess now you can look," he said as he removed the blindfold from her face.

He looked at Daphne's face, which was curious but mostly bland slowly transform into an expression of total shock. He couldn't help smiling as her eyes widened in shock as she took in everything.

"So, Daphne," he asked cheerfully. "How do you feel to be the first Slytherin in so long to be walk in the Chamber of Secrets built by your precious house founder long ago?!"

"How... when... what...." Many words spilled out of her but none really made any sense, but he could understand her underlying shock and awe in being inside the fabled legendary chamber of secrets.

This must be the stuff that all little snakes grow up on in the Slytherin house, fed to them like mother's milk.

"It's all your," Harry waved his hands around the place. "I give it to you, make this place your own. Maybe a library, training room, secret gathering place, or even a love making nest," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Did you ever go exploring here?" Daphne suddenly asked as she gazed around the place with its many tall pillars with serpents etched on it.

"No, not really," Harry answered as he looked in the spot where the Basisilk used to lay before the goblins came to collect it. They were also kind enough to dust this place up as it wasn't as wet and dusty as before with everything shinning a lustrous glow.

"Where is your sense of adventure and discover?" the Greengrass heir asked him in a mocking tone. "Are you sure you are a Gryffindor?" she asked, poking fun at him.

"Oh-hohoh," Harry said, "I will show you how Gryffindor I am," as he picked her up with ease to her squeals of delight.

There really wasn't much here, just a large empty space here, you could literally fit the Great Hall in here but other than that there was nothing of not.

There was the serpents etched on pillars that opened wide their mouths which the basilisk did use to come down to face him. However there lead to dead end as there was only bones of creatures that the giant creature hunted over the long years.

What did draw his attention was the giant head of Salazar Slytherin in the middle of the chamber. Coming before it, he ran his finger along it but got nothing, stepping back in annoyance he was just about to walk away until he felt the locket he kept around light up.

Taking it off of his neck where he usually kept it to be alerted when he came into close contact with the other Horcruxes. He held it up, Daphne must have picked up on the disturbance because she came over and asked, "What is wrong."

"I don't know," Harry answered as just then the locket flew out of his grasp, not before it somehow nicked him and drew blood, and flew up to the head. Taking a sharp intake of breath in surprise as he shook his hand, suddenly there was a loud click and then the mouth of the statue begin to open.

"I think you must have unlocked something," Daphne stated the obvious.

"Well you were looking for an adventure," he said as he held out his hand for her which she took and they both entered beyond.

Daphne was kind enough to cast a lumos spell to light up the place so that they could see. However that was not needed as somehow wizard lights came on which allowed them to see clearly.

What lead beyond could only be described as a treasure trove!

Galleon, Sickle, and Knut lead about every where carelessly like it wasn't worth anything. There were piles upon piles of them laying there that each cast their own illustrious glow.

There were shelves upon shelves of countless strange and magical items that he did not even know what they were or could do. Books abound that contained powerful secret knowdgle. Potions that glowered with their powerful magic.

And so much more that it would take a life time to talk about them all!

"This can't be," Daphne whispered, "the lost family vault of the Slytherin house!"


	121. Chapter 110: Moody

Sorry for being a no show for these past few day, I have fallen sick and needed some time off. Now I am feeling better, so it's back to the writing.

The good news is that I plan to release 10 chapters this week, 1 chapter Mon-Thur, 2 on Fri-Sun! So stay tune.

Also, I have a new A song of ice and fire fanfic out, so go check it out!

\------------------------------

"This can't be," Daphne whispered, "the lost family vault of the Slytherin house!"

"Yea," Harry said distractedly, his sole attention was occupied with the great chamber.

Besides all the gold scattered about, and the treasures and valuable pieces of knowledge and great lores, what drew Harry's attention more than anything was the nest in the center room.

On it was a sickly green giant egg, which was as large as his torso and head. Walking towards it, Harry stared at it long and hard then very slowly reached out and brushed his hand over the hard egg shell. Somehow he could feel the life within it as it pulsed to his touch.

This could only be one thing, and one thing only....

"Look!" Daphne shouted as she picked up a dark green covered book from off a pedestal.

A family grimoire or to be more exact, the Slytherin family grimoire! Harry wondered about all the powerful spells contained inside that worn green book. It was said House Slytherin had major affinity to Potionnering and a minor affinity to the Dark Art.

It really looked like they struck it rich today! A nice three in one!

"You won't believe this," Harry said as he pointed to the egg.

Turning around to face him, he heard a gasp come out of Daphne's lips as she too came up to the giant egg. "Is... is that a Basilisk egg!"

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly.

Basilisk have long gone extinct from the world, there hadn't been a trace of them on the face of the earth for centuries on end. To most, if they knew that there was a Basilisk underneath the school which he promptly killed they would be shocked because that would be the first live proof of them in over 800 years.

Basilisk were legendary magical creatures who could rival Leviathans, Phoenixs, Royal Gryphons, Alicorns, Dragons, Kirins, and the such. With their deadly stares, their poisonous breath, their tough scales, and humongous bodies they were a deadly force in any field of battle.

It was just through sure luck and childhood ignorance he was able to defeat the Basilisk underneath the tunnels. Plus it helped that the creature was very ancient, it must have been dying of old age more than anything which lead to him being able to kill it. Oh and he can't forget his ridiculous amount of luck on his side to accomplish it.

In all honesty, it was also dumb luck that no one died to the Basilisk and its deathly stare. If it had been allowed to run lose instead of coming out at the insistence of Ginny who was passed by the spirit of the much younger Voldermort then this very school would have been no more.

There would have been no stopping the creature as it could make a peace meal out of all the Professors like it was nothing and Dumbledore would have been in for a tough fight.

"I can't believe it, weren't they suppose to be extinct," Daphne spoke out loud his thoughts exactly.

"Yea, this must be the last Basilisk in the world!" Harry voiced as he stared at the egg.

Then turning to look at Daphne, he remarked, "You should care for it."

"Me?" Daphne repeated as she spun around to face him.

"I do have budding familiar with one of my family's Royal Gryphons," he stated which was the honest truth. He and Sunchaser were forming a familiar, something that took ages to create but they were now in the process of that as they got to know each other better and understand one and another.

He really could have done it with Hedwig, but sadly she was just only an owl messenger! He would always keep her around and take care of her and pamper her as well, but a familiar needs to be something strong and great, which Sunchaser is.

"Do you have a familiar bond with any creature, like say your family magical beasts?" Harry asked, his mind already heading towards one direction.

"No, I was to make a bond with the leader of the sea serpents when I became Head of House," she answered with a shake of her head.

"Well this would be a much better familiar!" Harry stated, "and it is your right as future Lady of house Slytherin," he added with a grin.

"You... I..." she tried to form the proper words, however really couldn't. Then taking a deep breath she collected herself and looked him in the eyes, "Thank You! This is the most wonderful gift ever."

"I know you will make a good mother... the perfect mother and daughter pair," he said. He didn't know how, but somehow he knew that the Basilisk was a female. "And it could be the perfect practice before you know..."

Smacking his arm playfully, Daphne wasn't perturbed from lovely caressing the egg.

Grinning, Harry took out his main surprise, finding the Slytherin treasure trove, the Slytherin grimoire, and the last very last Basilisk where surprises he really didn't account for, though they were still pleasant ones. But he came here today to offer Daphne something a bit more personal, and now he feared it wouldn't be as great as what they found here, though he carried on.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked as she paused in stroking the egg.

"Stay still," Harry said as he begin to put on his gift around her neck.

Touching the pendant, Daphne looked at him, and asked, "What is it?"

"It is a magical item I found in my family vault," he answered as he stepped back and took her in. The silver necklace with the green snake etched on it looked wonderful on her.

When he visited his family vault, he knew that he needed to familiar it with himself, he set to getting to know the Black family vault for later as just getting to know his family vault personally would take ages.

Thankfully there was a catalog as it would seem his ancestors were wise in the fact that a complete list of items and treasures were needed. One item that perked his interest... okay everything got his interest, but one magical item that one of his ancestor procured was this necklace.

It had many functions but the most important that it let you know when the wearer was in danger, also allowing to teleport to their side quickly and past any wards, they might but in. It tracked the wearer's life signals, health, magical reserves, and much more.

Immediately Harry had it withdrawn from the vault as it was the perfect item to make sure his woman were safe at all time. He had the goblins key it to his lordship ring and have them study it and request for more of the magical item to be made.

It was the perfect item for his new betrothal, he wanted to present it to her that day he came calling to her home, but the goblins were still studying it and transfiguring the medallion head into his specific specifications.

"It is beautiful," she said as she looked at it.

"No, you make it beautiful," Harry grinned at her.

Biting her lips, she turned to him and slowly rubbed his chest with slow carcasses felling his muscles and limbs. "I think I need to find a way to reward you for all this today! Why don't you come to my room, I think I can find it within myself to properly reward you amply."

"Mmm," Harry said as if he just tasted something delicious. "I think that sounds wonderful," he said as he grabbed her hand, "why don't you lead on?!"

"What about all this?" she asked as she pointed to the literal treasure trove they were standing on.

"I will have the goblins come down and collect it and secure it into the Slytherin family and gold vaults." He knew that the little guys would take it up with gleeful joy, the security fee that they will be collecting would make them all wild with joy and eyes shining wide shock and desire.

Anyways he couldn't help himself from thinking about how Voldermort would feel if he found about all this treasures and gold stored in, right under his nose. The idiot didn't even think to connect the locket and the statue of Salazar Slytherin together.

\---------------------------------

With the arrival of the other schools, the halls of the castle were always full. It was like the livelyssnes of the place was maxed out to 11 and with it came all its noises and chaos.

You could see students from other schools mixing as they chatted about their own little corner of the world. Harry guessed more than anything this was what the tournament was made for. For students all over the world to get to know each other and learn more about the bigger wider world.

He won't deny that he too made some new friends as he got to know many visitors and learn more about them.

Still classes carried on even with the massive influx of new and interesting things to be doing, there was one constant, learning and studying.

All the classes were made open to every foreign to sit through and get to learn about what Hogwarts offered at the behest of Dumbledore. Thus on many occasions, you could see some new additions to classes as foreign students sat along with Hogwarts students in on their classes.

As the days went by, Harry one day got a note which was from the old goat himself. He found it a bit strange that he would invite him to his office, their potion classes had become self-study sessions since he was busy entertaining the visiting headmasters and mistress.

To get a summons to his office really was strange and a bit unsettling. Putting the letter away from now, he still had a whole day to look forward to and classes to get to, and the invitations were only for after supper.

As the day settled down, Harry made his way to the old man's office. Greeting the gargoyles that guarded the door, he walked inside to the grand room.

Sitting on his perch was Fawkes who seem to glare at him as his flaming feather plumes arched up. It was obvious that the fiery bird didn't forget about him setting him to blame.

Smiling awkwardly at the majestic creature he took out one of its favorite treats as a peace offering. It stared at it long and hard for a long moment, seemingly deciding if it should go for it, and in the end, it's gluttonous appetite won out as it swallowed it whole.

"Friends now?" Harry asked as he rubbed its head.

The bird stared at him long and hard, and he added, "I will make sure to send you more treats, a lot more, all for you!"

Inside he saw Dumbledore peering over some maps which laid astride his desk in a mess. The old man didn't seem to notice him as he walked in or he was just too busy to look up.

Harry came over silently, not interpreting the old man as he looked down at what he was doing. On his desk were maps of the school ground in detail, covering just about everything on the school grounds really.

It sort of remainder him of the marauder map...

Within the maps, he saw people demoted by their names walking around the map which was basically a representation of the school. Thankfully he saw that the whole school ground wasn't shown as some parts of it didn't seem to be shown as the old man didn't seem to know about it.

Also thanks to how large the number of people in the school, it was nearly impossible to keep track of everyone at all times since names blurred with each other and blotted out the castle ground through the day.

Clearing his throat to get the old goat's attention, Dumbledore turned around as if this was the first time taking notice of him. "Ahh, Harry my boy," he said with his kind grandfatherly smile.

"Headmaster," he nodded his head respectfully. He held no respect for the old man any longer but still, he just keep up the facade for now.

"Interesting maps," he noted as he looked at the maps of the school with each and every person on it.

"Oww, these," the old man said, "your father and his friends were the inspirations for it. A wonderful item they created, that marauder map of their gave me the idea for this but on a much larger scale."

He was right, this had complete detail of everything or nearly everything, the old man obviously did not know every secret that was contained in this school like he did thanks to being in control of the wardstone, but he came close.

His father's map as much as it was awesome and very handy could only be used during the night or when there weren't that many souls around as the map would be crammed full of people.

He didn't know how to feel that his father bright idea was the inspiration for an old man that ruined his life.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he changed up the topic, he really did not want to dwell there.

"I have finally tracked down where Moddy... I mean the real Alastor Moody is being kept!"

"Where?" Harry asked as his ears perked up. This was indeed very good news, finally, they could lock down on Barty Jr. and find out where his master was. Voldermort was finally within his grasp, he could just see it!

"I should have looked in the most obvious place," the old man shook his head, "I must be going senile in my age, but it looks like Barty is keeping Moody in his office!"

"In his office," Harry repeated, "where he has office hours with the students and grades assignments?" The disbelief was clearly evident in his tone. Why didn't they think to look over there, well maybe because it was so obvious no one would think it.

Barty Jr. used the oldest trick in the book, stowaway Moody in one of the few places no one would look. While they were all thinking he must have the old Auror some secret hideout or abandoned warehouse which they would never find on their lonesome, Barty did the smart thing, the wise thing that had everyone stumped.

"How did you find out about it, did this map tell you?" he asked, inquiring about the obvious.

"No," the old man shook his head, "I notice how much time Barty spends in his office, a bit too much really. Professors don't really sleep and eat in their office rarely only heading out for teaching classes and the privy.

No, he was spending too much time, too much that it became suspicious, too suspicious that he gave himself away.

"So you think that is where he is keeping Moody," Harry connected the dots.

"Yes and no," the great wizard answered as he held out one hand, "when I tried to peer in close," he said as he pointed his wand at the dot representing Barty Jr. Suddenly the neat drawn map gave way to an image of Barty's office however it seem to contorted as they could barely make out anything.

"This happens," the old man declared. "He wouldn't be putting up this sort of powerful wards if he wasn't hiding plenty of stuff."

"So what are we to do about this discovery?" Harry asked. Really all that matter was what they did next, it was good and all that they found out about this information, but it would do them nothing if they didn't act.

And if he knew the old man, he would want to play it carefully, that was basically his middle name really. Taking it smooth and....

"We will move in!" Dumbledore declared.

"We will what?" Harry repeated.

"You heard me," the old man said, "we struck now and we struck hard. This might be our only chance to rescue Moody, Barty Jr. might soon be able to detect that someone was trying to spy on him and would change Alastor location. So we take our chances now and hope for the best."

Harry just couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of the old bastard's mouth. Was a different person taking over for him because this wasn't the Dumbledore he knew?

However this worked perfectly for him, a plan of action was much to his whole hearted agreement. Finally making a move on Voldermort's puppet was what he wanted. It made catching the snake and getting the jump on him all the more easier.

"Alright let's do it!" Harry said as he drew out his wand.

"Then let's move out," the old man said as he too withdrew his wand ready for battle.

\------------------

Basilisk egg: https://custom-gwent.com/cards/f56e8b505b7ac7494740ea2c04b73586

****

Check out Pa /treon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	122. Chapter 111: Barty Jr.

"Before we head out," the old man said as Harry made for the door, "would you like to pick any magical items for back up?" he asked as he indicated towards his shelves.

Harry noted the countless magical objects ranging from the most mundane and simple to the most powerful magic items he had seen filling the shelves like they were just random junk and not priceless items that you could rarely get your hands on.

It was the stuff of legends which would have you drooling from the mouth like he often did even though he had a much grander collection in his family vault.

"What would be useful for the battle ahead?" Harry asked as there was just too much to choose from and all of them would really be some good choices.

"Mmm," the old man said as he rubbed his long silvery beard while gazing at his collection. "I think this would do," he muttered as he withdrew a golden bracelet. "Oh, and this too," he added as he picked out a ring.

Handing them to him, Harry stared at them and asked the most important question, "What do they do?"

"This here," the old man said as he pointed to the golden bracelet, "puts up a very powerful shield, nearly impregnable to all spells and could take any sort of physical damage and still see you out! The creator of this item was once said to survive a mountain falling on top of him, though he did die of dehydration and hunger after being stuck there for months on end," he added on a grim note. "Though his bones were still shielded and protected by this bracelet when his body was recovered," he concluded with a smile as if that would make him feel better.

"And this," he said pointing to the ring, "this allows you to cancel a spell basically. It is an antimagic ring! You have to be quick on your feet though as point the ring at the spell you want to cancel out and the ring does the rest."

Raising one eyebrow, Harry slowly nodded his head, these were indeed some really impressive items. Putting them on, he spun them around looking at them from every corner. They could prove to be lifesavers in this little raid.

"Fawkes, keep watch," the old man said to the flaming bird, "and make sure he does not escape!"

Nodding its head, all quiet disposition was gone from the large bird as it became serious and stood tall on its perch.

"Thank you old friend," the old man smiled. Then looking to him, he nodded his head and uttered, "let's go!"

With that, they headed out of the office ready for battle.

\----------------------

As they made their way down the hallways of the castle, there really weren't that many people making their way about the castle grounds at this late of an hour with curfew arriving soon.

However they did meet a few people along the way who stared at them in confusion wondering where they were going in such a deadly show of force. They even meet Professor Septima Vector along the way who had a stack of papers in her hand she must have been about to grade tonight.

She came to a stop when she saw them and noticing that something wasn't right, she asked the headmaster, "What is going on, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nothing, I will tell all the faculty members including you later what happened, but for now please back sure that all the students are back in their dorms!"

Nodding her head, she set aside any arguments she might have and said, "I will see to it. Best of luck on where ever you are heading," she amended as she gave them an up and down stare.

With that, she continued down while this time making sure to herd the students back to their dorms, but she didn't leave until she gave him a long lasting look clearly showing her worry for him. However, Harry gave her a reassuring nod and she took it or what it was.

Carrying on, it wasn't long before they came before Moody's office. It was in a secluded part of the castle far away from most dorm rooms and classroom, which was the only good thing they could look forward to since there wouldn't be any collateral damages or students that would be at risk.

Staring down at him, Dumbledore's eye clearly said it all, "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry held his wand out before him and calmed his beating heart. This wasn't your average run of the mill enemy they were about to face, but one of Voldemort's high ranking and most loyal death eaters.

There was no doubt in his mind that the snake taught his fanatical follower the three unforgivable curses and other useful things. So they could be looking forward to facing a very dangerous and tough enemy who wouldn't hesitate to one-shot them with Killing Curse or try to torture them with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Let's do this," Harry said. He knew eventually he would need to face off against Voldermort's true followers and today was it. No minions for him like last time, but true Death Eater who were the reason why those most ardent followers of Voldemort were feared.

Flicking his wand at the door in a complicated manner the old man slowly unraveled the wards set up and then finally he stepped back as the door slowly opened. He was the first to go in with Harry coming in behind him taking up the rear.

Entering, Harry took in the office as he never visited it before. There was just no way he was going to risk his life by meeting the Death Eater masquerading as a Moody, he had no idea if he would take the shot and end him for his dark master.

Seated on his desk, Barty was grading some assignments like any Professor would. For a moment Harry imagined that they might be jumping to conclusions, but when he looked at Moody with his magic sight he of course saw Barty through that Polyjuice Potion.

Ow, yes, they had the right man alright there was no doubt about it.

"Headmaster," Barty turned to face them, "and Harry," he added as he saw him walk in behind Dumbledore. Harry was pretty sure he saw the criminal's face contort in hate and fury which he then quickly hide.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion then looking at their wands, he raised his eyebrow, "and what are you doing with those?" he asked.

Snorting the old man's eyes turned hard and Harry saw the magic leak out of him as light poured out of the edge of his eyes. He was the literal incarnation of a god!

"The game is up Bartemius Crouch Junior," he said in a deep booming voice that resonated across the office. "We know that you are masquerading as Alastor Moody himself! Tell us where you are keeping him and make this easier for yourself or else...." he said leaving the threat hanging as he had his and pointed right at the death eater.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dumbledore," the death eater replied still playing to his character. Harry had to give it to him, he really had some guts! Most men would have been squirming by now or would have just spilled the beans right about now with two wands pointed right at point blank range at them and with great power bearing down on them like a sledgehammer.

He had to say once again, the Death Eater really had some guts, but it wouldn't do him any good at all.

"Barty Jr? Why would I be him. Do you think that little punk could ever take me? Me who has arrested countless scum like him and defeated more powerful and experience wizards and witches than him?

HA, you insult me my old friend!" he said as he shook his head. "If he dared to show his face before me, I would have set him straight and arrested him on the spot. Now come on old friend," he said as he waved his hand to move the wands off his general direction.

But Dumbledore gave him a stern look which said it all, and the man dropped his hands to either side putting on a sad disappointed look.

"Enough of your games," Harry spoke up in a bored tone, though he was far from feeling that as his heart was racing like a wild horse. The man was like a snake using sweet friendly words to make themselves doubt each other, he had no doubt when their attention or defense slipped, he would strike like a cobra venom snake.

"There is one thing you didn't take into account, using polyjuice potion was smart and you could have gotten away with it if only there wasn't one thing that made it all useless, Magic Sight!"

"Yes," Harry said with a smile and a deep chuckle as he saw the man's face slip for a moment in shock. "Didn't take that into considerations did you now? Well it makes that mask you are wearing utterly useless, you might as well have come in with your true face and you would have made no difference!"

"I still have no idea what you are talking about," the man said still being adamant that he was who he wasn't. Harry had to give it to him, if anything he was one track minded in his dedication.

"You are only wasting our time," Dumbledore shouted losing patience with the death eater. "If you won't say where you hide Moody then I will make you say it!" he declared as his wand begin to glow at the very tip.

"That would be a grave misjustice," Barty growled, "I have right! What would the people think if you used legilimency against the most famous Auror in recent history! Your removal of office from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards would look petty in comparison. I would advise you to rethink this Dumbledore and I could overlook everything that has happened today and take it as only an error," he spoke up hastily trying to delay the inevitable. And he couldn't help himself from adding, "Though I doubt our friendship would remain, still you will leave with your dignity and reputation intact."

"It is too late," Dumbledore declared as his eyes hardened in resolve, "since you won't tell us. I will just remove it from your skull...."

Just then there was a banging noise that sounded across the office, everyone paused what they were doing and looked around. The sound echoed across the room once again, and Harry's eyes landed on the suitcase laid in a corner.

He was pretty sure that was where the noise which sounded like someone banging against a prison was coming from. It could only mean one thing and both Harry and Dumbledore come to the same realization at one...

Moody or should he say Barty Jr. saw that the game was up. Taking out his wand in a flash he sent a spell right at them and dived for cover.

Dumbledore was easily able to redirect the spell as I went flying towards a shelf causing it to explode into splinterings. While the old man put up a shield to defend against the raining down pieces of wood, Harry threw a body locking curse at the Death Eater who was crawling to cover the rest of the way.

As much as he wanted to end him right here and now, they still needed to question him and ask about his master's whereabouts.

Barty wasn't able to tuck in his legs in time so Harry's spell struck causing his legs to lock up.

Putting the shield down, Dumbledore shouted at him, "Get the suitcase, I will deal with Barty Jr."

Nodding his head, Harry ran past the old man and since the shields were down he wasn't obstructed from heading towards the suitcase where the real Moody must be trapped inside.

Before he could make it there, Barty Jr. got up from his cover perfectly fine as he must have unraveled the spell in time and he shouted, "Die you impious brat. My lord will cry out in joy at your death!"

With that, he threw a Killing curse right at him!

Watching the spell hurl towards him, time sem to slow down for Harry, he could have used it to cry out in fear as the most dangerous spell from the last war come heading for him.

But Harry pointed the antimagic ring at the incoming spell, he watched as it slowly unraveled before him in the time dilated moment his mind was caught in. At that moment as he watched the spell come apart with the basis of it laid out as he could see the Spell construct, he gained a bit of insight into the workings of the Killing curse.

His mind did countless Arithmancy equations as he tried to get a better understanding of the spell. There was some really advance magic theory going on, stuff he knew nothing of or could make heads or tails, stuff that he only glimpsed as he progressed in his understanding of magic, and very little that he truly understood.

This was truly a spell made by a powerful, yes evil, but powerful wizard nevertheless! It was no wonder few understood it and even less could cast it.

Then as if time came spinning back to him he was back in the moment, back in the regular time flow.

The ring did its duty, it canceled out the deadly spell which could have all but costed him his life, but in doing so it was a smoking mess and fell apart off his finger and on to the floor, destroyed.

Quickly Dumbledore sent a pillar of flames at the death eater in anger and shouted, "your enemy is ME!"

Taking no chances as the two wizards duelled it out in the room, Harry ducking and weaving underneath the spell being fired at an impossibly fast rate. There was no denying he had a few more close calls here and there as Barty fired deadly spells at him when ever he could.

Though he was hard pressed to do anything of the sort like throwing another Killing Curse at him as Dumbledore kept on pressing him and cornering him.

Fianlly Harry reached the suitcase which was covered in dust and pebble that fell from the roof and cracked off the floor. The room was being literally torn apart as the two wizards fought inside of it, the windows were already shattered with the glass laying on the floor, the cracks on the ceiling kept on expanding, and all the furniture were thrown about.

Soon this place would cave in and he did not want to be here when that happened. Heading back the way he came as he kept the suitcase close to his chest. Harry saw that the battle was wrapping up, Barty was on his last leg as his magic reserves must be all but empty.

Taking in deep breaths, he turned to look at Dumbledore with hate in his eyes, his mask of Moody was gone by now as some spell must have unraveled it at some point and his face was clear to all.

"You will never get me, you will never make me spill my master secrets," he said in a frantic voice as he threw a spell to keep the old man off of him. But Dumbledore was relentless as he inched closer and closer to him, nearly having him in his grasp. He wasn't even breathing heavily like the young man who was panting like he was in his last leg.

That more than anything showed the difference between them!

Seeing that his situation was hopeless, the death eater begin to laugh out loud in a manic tone. "My Master will soon arise, and he will avenge me!" he wheezed in between in laughter as he pointed his wand at his temple.

"Don't do this, boy," Dumbledore shouted as he tried to stop, "it isn't too late for you!"

Before the idiot could kill himself, Harry took off his bracelet which Dumbledore just gave him and activated it, then he tossed it at the Death Eater who prepared his final spell which would send him off in a glory of spellfire.

As the Killing curse left his wand it bounced off the shield which came into place, defending the Death Eater. That was something Harry never expected to do in his life, prevent a scum like him from killing himself.

He also found it to be impossible as he stared wide eyed as his spell was absorbed by the shield and prevented him from dying.

"Come on," Harry said with a smile, "you think you will go off that easy?"


	123. Chapter 112: Mindscape

Heads up, I will be releasing 10 chapters this week. So stay tuned!

Also, I have a new A song of ice and fire fanfic out, so please go check it out! 

Furthermore, there will be some changes, it won't be impacting the story in anyway, but it would be for the best. And that being, I plan to change the ages of the characters. 

What do I mean? Well first and foremost, Harry will be 18 and how that would work is that Hogwarts will be for students between the age of 14 to 21. Thus since it is Harry's fourth year, he is 18 years old. 

I do this for many reasons, so that firstly there isn't any underage sex, secondly, I will be going back to do some revisions, and so on.

Don't worry, the story will continue at its regular pace, I will just be editing it on my leisure. 

\---------------------------------------

"Alright take a seat," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat Barty Jr. in one corner of his office. There were chains wrapping all along his body constricting his movement and stopping him from trying anything funny, though that didn't stop him from cursing at us.

He really had a tongue on him as any proper lady would faint if she heard what was coming out of his mouth and he would rot away your ears if you listened to him too long.

After the battle concluded and Barty was in chains and manacles, they were able to get out in the nick of time as the office collapsed behind them. After suffering all that punishment it couldn't stay standing any longer and it fell in on its weight, leaving a large gaping hole as the stone and rubble poured down outside on to the lawn, and the collapsed room was now open to the weather.

With all that raucous they caused they were bound to draw attention as people started to pour in. Professor McGonagall was first to come upon them as they dragged Barty Jr. out by the cuff of his shirt.

At that point the man was a raving lunatic as he tried everything to see himself killed and to be honest he still was. And Harry won't deny he was started to get on his nerve and would love nothing more than to shut him up, permanently.

Anyways that was the sight that many people came upon, a well known crimal in hand and an office room all but destroyed right behind him.

It was obvious to any idiot what went down, and Harry was sure by now the rumor mill which was the student body was already spreading the tale to each and every soul in the castle.

Professor McGonagall was also quickly able to draw her own conclusion as she stared long and hard at the clothing the man was wearing, namely Moody's.

She had the crowd gathering quickly dispersed which was a difficult task since students were a magnet to trouble though she wasn't having any of that none sense and sent back everyone to their dorms.

Now she was on her way to calling the Auror who would be arriving any time soon in the castle.

"I think it is time we withdraw Moody from that suitcase, don't you?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as he pointed to the suitcase Harry had clutched in his hands close to his chest.

"Oh, yes, yes," Harry said as he nodded his head as he set the suitcase down on the floor. He nearly forget about the poor man after all that happened today. Just being locked up in this suitcase for any few moments longer than was necessary must be unbearable to him.

Leaning down Harry saw that the traveling bag had some wards placed on it preventing anyone from inside for leaving, however for those who wanted to open it from the outside there were no defenses against it.

Unclasped the fastener open, Harry swung the suitcase open and peered inside.

Sitting in a closet-like room was the real Alastor Moody, he looked up as the light begin to pour in, taking in his saviors.

"Professor Moody..." Harry called out though he wasn't sure that was an accurate title for him, the man hadn't taught him or any of the students a single class all year long. It has been Barty Jr. the death eater who has been doing that all year long.

"Is that.. you Harry Potter?" the man asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Yes," Harry answered, "do you mind if I lift you up telepathically?" he then asked. He saw that the man wasn't in any state to climb out of there even if he conjured him up a piece of rope to do so.

"Yes, go ahead," the man said as he got up from his sitting position.

With a might of pure will, Harry lifted out the bedraggled man from out the confined space. Setting him down on the office floor of the Headmaster, he looked around the place as if it was his first time out of that suitcase in a long time which it truly must have been.

Spotting the Headmaster standing besides him, he nodded his head to the old man, "Dumbledore, I would say it is good to see you, but I am not in the best of states to greet people."

He was right, the man looked like he had been through the wringer as there was a forming bold spot on his head where Barty must have collected the hair he needed for the potion. He also looked underfeed as he must have been not getting enough food. Harry noticed as well that his left eye sockets was an empty scared hole thanks to his magic one being taken by Barty and to add insult to the wound he was hobbling on one leg as his wooden prosthesis was gone just to demean him since Barty Jr. didn't need one at all.

And Harry noticed all the wounds littered on his body, they weren't the old faded scars he was sporting when Harry meet him in the World Cup. No, they were fresh with some even bleeding out some fresh blood.

They were obviously the sign of one thing and one thing only, torture wounds!

Sighing, Harry should have known this would happen. If Barty Jr. got his hands on the most outstanding Auror of the decade who ended the lives of so many of his allies and got even more of them arrested, of course, he would want to exact his revenge.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in along side Snape, already speaking ahead, "I made sure to see all the students back to their dorm and in their beds. And I eased the Headmasters...."

Stopping as she saw the state of the room, she took in a deep breath when she saw Moody, "By Morgan," she said as she nearly fell over, "What happened to you, Alastor?"

Snape on the other hand was silent as he stared at the death eater with a unreadable expression.

"I am fine," Moody said as he waved off Professor McGonagall's concern, "where is he?" he asked as he glanced about, then his remaining eyes landed on the chained death eater. "You," he growled as his eyes blazed over. There was no hiding his righteous fury as he glared at the Death Eater his hands balling into fists.

Barty Jr. smiled a harsh cruel grin as he looked Moody right in the eye, "What are you going to exact your revenge, or are you just going to stand there after all I have done to you?! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed cutting you up even though you didn't provide me anything at all."

Before he could go over there and give the criminal a piece of his mind, Dumbledore held his hand out. "We still need him," he simply uttered, "He has yet to tell us where his master is, why he came here, what's his plan, and all that he knew."

"I know," the old man nodded his head, "I know how this works!" he said as he unclenched his fist and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Moody, you coward," Barty shouted at the top of his lungs. "Are you so afraid that you can't get your revenge, are you not man enough. Were all those stories told about you false!"

"Shut up," Harry said as he waved his hand at the man and a piece of tape was conjured and went right on his mouth. All he could do was mumble inaudible through the tape, cursing out all his hateful words.

"Thank you, Harry," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the death eater in disgust.

"I know you do not want to revisit this as soon as possible, but I will have to ask you what happened. How did he get a hold of you, were you able to over hear any of his plans while he had you captive?"

Sighing the old Auror took a seat on one of the guest seats, Harry came over to him and offered him his magical eye which they collected off of Barty Jr.

"Thank you," the man said as he put it on.

"Sorry about your wooden prosthesis, Professor, but it was destroyed in the fight."

"It is alright, I needed a new one anyway," the wizard replied as he tried out his fake eye. "Now," he said as he turned to look at them, "it is really simple what happened that little punk got the jump on me," he declared as he stared at Barty who still shook in his confines.

"I am getting too old for this, that is why I retired this year! I trained one of my last and finest pupils so it was high time I left the scene. Very few of us could leave with our lives intact, I never thought I would make it to 129, but here I am. Aaah, there were so many better people that should have made it here instead of me..."

Harry knew what the man was doing, he was going off on a tangent. No matter how tough he was spending months with an evil fanatic wasn't something you can get away with unscathed. The old Auror must be in shock and still suffering from the trauma he had been through.

Dumbledore seem to sense it too so he just asked his final last question, "Do you know what he or should I say Voldermot had planned."

At the mere mention of his master's name, Barty seem to go wild as he fought harder against his chains, but it was useless as the enchanted chains only constricted tighter against him.

"No," Moody answered, "I would give him that, he was very careful. Even though he had me in his grasp, he made sure to never reveal anything about his master's plan. Some would gloat, you know, but if there was anything I had to realize about him is that he is dedicated and single minded in his task to his master. He didn't dare to take any risks at all."

"Alright thank you, Moody," Dumbledore said. "Now I think you need to be checked out by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. I think she might send you to St Mungo's Hospital with how severe your wounds are."

"No I am fine, Dumbledore," the wizard shook his head, "I need to see this through to the end. Then him and I are going to have a long chat," he waved his head at the death eater.

"You are in no state to fight, Moody! Minerva," he called out, "could you see Moody to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes," she said as she grabbed Alastor by the elbow, he tried to resist but he barely had any fight in him and Professor McGonagall was easily able to drag him out.

"Severus can you stand guard outside?" the old man asked. Snape nodded his head and also headed out of the office with his cloak billowing behind him.

That only left the three of them in the room, Dumbledore turned to face Barty Jr. who finally quieted down.

"Are you going to give me what I want, or are you going to make this difficult?" Dumbledore asked as all levity which used to be always there no matter the circumstances was gone. Only the cold void was left in its place.

Barty Jr. just stayed silent even after Dumbledore painfully removed the tape with his wand. And Harry would have imagined all the fight was gone out of him if he didn't glare at them with pure malicious and hate in his eyes.

"Suit yourself," the old man said, "if I must then I will rip the answers out of your mind!"

Pulling back his robe sleeve, the old man reached out and placed his hand on Barty Jr's head ready to read his mind with Legilimency.

"Would you like help, Professor?" Hary asked as he came right besides the old man.

"Do you know the mind arts?" Dumbledore asked.

There was no point in hiding it, Harry felt the old man's mind press against his mental defense so the old man knew that he must have started practicing Occlumency. And where there is Occlumency there is also Legilimency.

"Yes, Sirius has started teaching me over the summer."

"Well then let's join forces and find out about the answers we seek!"

Nodding his head, Harry placed his hand on top of Barty jr's head, and right before they plunged into his mind the death eater spoke up, "Go ahead at your own peril, fools!"

Appearing in a wide-open space, standing on top of a grey murky body of water, Harry spotted a dark foreboding castle in the distance.

"So this is his mindscape," Harry uttered as his voice seem to echo in this place. Each living person has a mindscape, it is where all your memories, emotions, experiences, and so much more is stored.

For most people, they just have this, a mindscape where everything is unguarded, that is why for Legilimency it is easy to peruse their mind with no difficulty.

Then there is the Mindpalace, those that practice Occlumency builds it to protect their minds and keep their secrets guarded. It makes it all the more harder to get access to their memories. Since you would have to unlock what secrets they hold.

For Barty Jr. it would seem that his Mindpalace is that of a dark castle.

"Good, I see that you have made it," Dumbledore smiled at him. "Ready to invade the castle?" he asked.

Coming up to the front gates of the castle which were lined with skulls and other gothic materials, Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and it slowly begin to open.

Now the real trial starts whatever Barty Jr. set up as defenses they would have to defeat them to get what they want.

On the courtyard of the castle they ran into the first piece of memory, it was like a ghost image as they saw a much younger Barty Jr. eight or nine bowed down and facing a older man who it was his father, Barty Sr.

"You are a Crouch," the older man uttered harshly. "I expect perfect results from you."

"Yes, father," the little boy answered with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Wipe them away boy," the wizard shouted as he noticed the too.

Continuing on, they saw more memories; one of a lady comforting a much younger Barty Jr. as she sang him a lullaby. Then there was an image of a new Hogwarts student Barty Jr. meeting his soon to be allies like Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

They past by more and more images, until they meet their face defense two giant dark knight in black armor who waylaid them along the way but Dumbledore.

And from there the smooth sailing was over, Barty Jr's mind threw at them all its defenses prepared beforehand and each and every single one of them was defeated with ease by Dumbledore.

"The secret is imagination," the old man said as they left behind the smoking ruin of a Skeleton Dragon.

"This is just a typical defense, you are supposed to confuse and bewilder your opponents."

It was then that they came upon a memory of Barty Jr. bowing down before someone, somehow they couldn't make out the image of the person but Harry knew that voice from anywhere.

"Barty, my most loyal servant. It is good to see you."

"We must be getting nearer," Dumbledore said, "let's go!"

Suddenly shadows bellowed up from the ground and then right before them a large cloaked figure appeared. "WHO DARES INVADE THE MIND OF MY SERVANT!!!"

"Voldermort," Dumbledore uttered.

"AAHH, Dumbledore, you old goat, so it is you, huh?" the cloaked figure asked. "I should have known," he chuckled.

"You are not the real him, you are just an image of one of your servants! BEGONE FROM HERE!!!" Dumbledore commanded in a booming voice which sent the giant image reeling back.

"I SAID BEGONE!!! YOU FOUL FIEND!" Dumbledore repeated as the image started to shrink and distort.

"You shall never get the memories of my servant...." the image of Voldemort shouted as he disappeared.

Suddenly there were quaking noises as the castle itself shook, Harry had to steady himself as he leaned up against the wall. Then the real tremors came on as cracks formed on the ceiling of the castle and pillars.

"That monster," Dumbledore swore under his breath," he just destroyed his servant's mind!"

"And that means?" Harry asked.

"If we don't get out of here then will be trapped here forever and this place is just about to collapse in on itself."

"Great!" Harry said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Come on," the old man shouted, "we need to find out where Voldermort is hiding!"

running along, Harry was surprised to see how spry the old man was as he was able to keep up with Harry's youthful vigor. That image of Volderot seem to be the last defense as they came upon nothing else in their way.

There were loads of more memories along the way, but they were looking for one specific one.

There was one memory that drew Harry's attention, where he heard VOldermort speaking to Barty Jr. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.

These are the three things needed to revive me to my full power! I already have my old man's bones..."

"I would gladly give you my flesh, my lord," Barty uttered.

"I know, I know, Barty that is why I can count on you! However, we need the blood of my enemy and there is none who stood against me as firmly than Harry Potter," he spat out.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked in confusion, "Isn't it Dumbledore, my lord."

"No, it that boy... I need you to bring him to me so that we can resurrect me! Can you do it, Barty, my loyal servant."

"Harry, my boy," the old man called out, "come on!"

Turning his gaze away from the image, Harry did not know what to make of that. No matter what they needed to stop that at all cost. The old snake was already a handful as a ghost or whatever he was at the moment.

To see him back to full strength....

That can not be allowed to happen.

"Here," Dumbledore said, as they came to a stop at a memory where Barty apparated outside of an old decrepit mansion covered in vines.

Walking up to the mansion, when he got up to the front door, it opened by itself allowing him inside.

Entering the living room where an eerie green flame flickered in the fireplace a rat like man stood to the corner shivering in place and a giant snake slithered beside a chair where a prone figure laid.

Bowing to his knees in front of the small figure, "Master, I have come at long last before you."

"Do you know where that place is?" Harry asked as he gazed around the collapsing place.

"Yes, yes I do!" the old man answered.

"Come on," he said, "let's get out of here and end Voldermort once and for all!"

\---------------

Moody art: https://mouseguard.bigcartel.com/product/mad-eye-moody-harry-potter-original-art  
http://coloneltonymoore.com/sketches/sketh-of-the-day-mad-eye-moody

****  
Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	124. Chapter 113: Riddle Manor

Heads up, I will be releasing 10 chapters this week. So stay tuned!

Also, I have a new A song of ice and fire fanfic out, so please go check it out!

\---------

Coming out of Barty Jr.'s mind, Harry snapped his eyes wide open and nearly fell as he got assaulted by a wave of vertigo. He felt like bending over and vomiting everything in his stomach as the world spun before him. His body was still getting used to the strange shift that happened on a mental level.

Removing his hand from off of Barty jr.'s head, Harry saw the state the death eater was in. Drool fell from the corner of his lip as he sat stock still in his seat, and his eyes had a vacant cast over them as all the hate and fury was gone from them replaced by nothing but glassy emptiness.

He was truly and utterly mind dead. Harry could see his chest rising and falling as he still breathed in and he looked perfectly normal in his seat, but Harry knew that he was long gone. His mind was completely shattered and was unrecoverable.

For the rest of his days, he would send his time as a drilling mess that can not do or say anything for himself.

It was a fitting end to a man who caused so much pain and suffering upon others, to now be left at their mercy and compassion.

Shaking his head in disgust, Harry figured the death eater should never have left his faith into his heartless and cruel master. The imprint that Voldermort left in his servant's mind showed no mercy at all in destroying his follower's mind when he saw that his secrets were at risk of being revealed.

All Voldermort really cared about was number one, himself. He had no love or compassion for anything or anyone else and if they thought he did, they would be sorely mistaken.

Some might see that as a strength, but Harry only saw it as a weakness.

You can drop his allies like flies and he wouldn't care at all, only reminiscing at the lost of a valuable tool or such. In the end, he will be left with no one and Harry would gladly make sure to see that happened as he finally delivers the final death blow on to him.

"What a sad loss," Dumbledore shook his head as he stared at the brain dead criminal.

Abruptly, they heard loud voices from outside the doors as it sounded like people screaming at each other in loud voices. Then suddenly, the door to the office spun open, and people begin to file in.

Snape who looked a bit ruffled and piqued, uttered, "I tried to stop them Headmaster, but they just wouldn't take a no!"

Looking at the people who filed into the room, Harry spotted plenty of Auror in their long military-grade trench coat, and amount them he spotted a very familiar pink hair, Tonks.

Of note among the crowd were two people he knew very well, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Kingsley Shacklebolt Head of the British Auror Office. He saw that they were each battle ready with enchanted trench coats on and their wands firmly held in their hands.

"It is alright, Severus," Dumbledore smiled at the Potion Professor. "Amelia, Kingsley it is so good of you to visit me!"

"Cut the bullshit, Dumbledore," Amelia said with a snort. "Minerva told us you apprehended the wanted criminal Bartemius Crouch Jr, a well known Death Eater. We are here to bring him in and see that he faces justice!"

Clearing his throat, Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up, "Ahhh, Amelia I think you should look over there," he said as he pointed to the drooling mess which was Barty Jr.

Finally taking notice of the man seated on the chair behind them, Harry could understand why she didn't spot him any sooner. They were effectively blocking him off with their bodies and covering up what they had done.

"You..." the older witch tried to say as her anger seem to tongue twist her up. "You had no right!" she growled menacingly as she pointed her wand at the old man.

"He was under our preview, and we were to question him. Now what are we supposed to do with... with this!" she said as she looked at the Death Eater like a sad waste.

"Time was of the essence, Amelia," the old man tried to dissuade her. "And he wasn't going to tell you or me anything no matter what. So this was the only option left," he declared with a sad shake of his head as if he was all broken up about it. To which Harry really doubted he did.

"So," Kingsley asked in a somber, "Did you get anything out of him of use, or were you not successful?"

"On that front, I have good news," the old smile. "I know where Voldermort is hiding out in!"

The silence that greeted his declaration was deafening in the fact that no one even dared to breathe or speak up for that matter. Total silence greeted the room as the Aurors exchanged awkward glances disbelieving at what they just heard while Amelia and Kingsley and even Snape were stock still.

"So he is alive after all this time..." Kingsley asked, eyes hooded by his fez cap.

"Yes," the old man nodded his head, "though I am not sure if I would call the state he is in alive or for that matter even dead."

"It doesn't matter," Amelia said, "alive or dead, we will still hunt him to the ends of the earth and put a stop to him and all the evil he has wrought!"

"We should strike out right now," Harry spoke up, "Voldermort will soon know that something is wrong and might flee from where he is hold up."

Stepping up was Tonks, who he couldn't help noticing how fabulous she looked in her Auror outfit. "Don't you think we need a much much larger force to face the Dark Lord himself?" she asked as she emphasized the word much many times over.

Harry didn't miss the Aurors nodding their head to themselves, they might be fearless enforcers of justice willing to die in the line of duty to see order preserved. However, that didn't mean they were suicidal warriors willing to sign their death warrant.

"It is not about getting back up," Kingsley shook his head, "it is about not getting bogged down by political matters. If word got out we going after he-who-must-not-be-named there will be so many investigations opened up to investigate the validity and there will be those that will try to stop us.

"Besides," he said with a sad shake of his head, "I do not trust the whole Auror force, those who loyalties lay elsewhere will quickly attack us and we will be having a civil war within our ranks. Lord Potter is right, we need to move fast and decisively and handle this problem right now!"

"Also you don't have to worry," Dumbledore spoke up, "I will handle Voldermort myself! All you have to worry about is anyone hold up in the place we are about to go to."

"And where exactly is this place that most reviled man in recent history is hiding out in?" Amelia only curious to know, not trying to be antagonistic to the old man.

"The Riddle Manor, is his Paternal home of his muggle father!" the old man simply answered.

\----------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe what his ears heard and he still couldn't as they headed out, leaving the castle grounds.

This revelation had inconceivable consequences, Harry didn't know if the old man realized what he just told them, but this was game changing.

There were plenty of leaders out there that didn't believe a single thing about what they stood for. What comes out of their mouth and what is in their hearts of hearts is totally different. And Harry could understand it, power is power no matter how it is achieved.

However that wasn't the case with Voldermort it would seem, the man didn't believe in what he doctorated. No, no, no he was what he was fighting against what he was, a half-blood, just like him and so many other wizards and witches he persecuted during the war.

Harry would have found it hilarious if he didn't also find it sickening. To persecute and fight against your own kinds, even a beast wouldn't stoop that low.

Still he couldn't help himself form thinking about the expressions on the Death Eaters who followed him thinking he was the purest of them all. What would their expressions look like if they knew that their leader was a half-blood, someone who they saw as lesser than them and an insult to what a wizard should be.

He was pretty sure it wouldn't be pleasant at all.

People like them, who think that the world revolves around them wouldn't take it well having their world view shattered right before their ever eyes.

Though Harry didn't give two fucks about that existential crisis they would be facing, to be honest, he was going to be the first one laughing in their faces and he would love nothing more than delivering this Sword of Damocles down upon them. Once this operation is over and they finally have Voldermort in their hands, he would have Rita Skeeter assess the validity of this new claim and report it!

As they left the school premises with Fawkes swooping ahead, people begin to stick out their heads out of windows, rooms, and pipeholes; looking at them go by and leave out the front gates of the castle.

"Stick close to me," the old man pronounced as they came to the edge of the school wards that prevented apparating. Looking over at him, Dumbledore held out his hand, "Why don't you grab my hand!" he said, of course thinking he couldn't teleport great distances since his grade had yet to learn apparating.

Humoring him, Harry did as he asked of him while he took in a deep breath, and with that, they were gone, each disappearing with an audible loud pop.

Appearing outside at the edge of a little quaint village, the place was nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible from all around as they stuck out like sore thumbs as was the house Voldermort was hiding in.

The village was called Little Hangleton a small muggle community in rural England. The village was approximately six miles away from the larger community of Great Hangleton and is about 200 miles away from Little Whinging where he grew up in.

It was already dark out and the lights had gone out in the homes as people must have gone to bed already.

It was quiet, so quiet in fact that they could hear audible popping noises as they apparated in.

Thanks to the cover of the night no one could really see the numerous souls that all of the sudden appeared from right out of thin air.

"Amelia," the old man called out, "secure the village and have some of the Auror lead the civilians out of here. Things might get a bit devastating!" he said in a low tone. Even though Amelia hated his guts and didn't hide her dislike for him she still followed through with his order, shouting at the Aurors to form up.

This operation solely depended on the old goat, he was the one who was going head to head with Voldermort and was going to bring him in if he could to face trial. So everyone counted on him!

"Moving in," Kingsley shouted as the Aurors headed into the village in five men squads. They started breaking into the home, dragging people out of their homes and waking them up from their slumbers.

Some put up fights and others resisted, but with magic on their side, it was easy to handle them all. Harry saw, they were more like chickens or children being manhandled by grown-ups more than anything.

One of the muggle men he saw was taking this at all as he brought out his shotgun from his house, and fire it at the Aurors in self-defense. All the bullets did were bounce off the shield harmlessly that the witch had in place, and then when he tried to fire again his gun jammed for no reason, but knew it was only the magic at work and in them wizards and witches.

The muggle man was quickly apprehended as he could only stare dumbly as the Aurors closed in nad put him with the rest of the people. After that little scuffle, none of the village folks put up any more fights as they kept their heads down.

Harry could feel the fear coming off of them in waves as they stared at the Aurors in dread.

Never before did Harry gain a deeper understanding on why wizards and witches saw themselves as superior to their none magical brethren. As he watched everything unfold, he saw how all too easy it was for wizards to subjugate a whole village of muggle up to a couple hundred if not a thousand, with only a fraction of that.

Every way you looked at it on an individual level muggles are lesser to wizards on average, with wizards always coming out on top.

"Don't worry," Amelia called out as she looked down at the huddled muggles, "you will be back in your homes before you know it." Then holding her wand out along side with Kingsley and a few Aurors including Tonks as assistances, she cast a mass Memory Charm on them as she shouted on the top of her lung, "Obliviate!"

With a loud bang and a massive flash of light, the muggles were left looking around with vacant looks in their eyes. They stared at the Aurors and Amelia as if this was the first time they have seen her.

"Kingsley, if you could do the honors of taking them to safety," Amelia spoked to the dark skinned man. "Make sure you keep them placid with calming charms. Don't want them losing their shit and running back to the sight of the battle."

"Can't do, Amelia," the wizard shook his head. "You know I have to see this through," he said with an unreadable expression.

Staring long and hard at him, the older witch finally spoke up, "You know you just resisted your direct superiors in the line of battle right."

"Yes," the man simply nodded his head.

"You know the punishment for that?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, and I really don't care," he shrugged his shoulder. "No matter what, I have to see this done for the both of them."

Sighing, Amelia just shook her head and called out to another random Auror had him lead the Muggles away. "we will talk about this later," she promised the wizard.

"Are all the muggles to safety?" Dumbledore called out. With a nod from Amelia, the old man begin to prepare as his magic rouse up, raising his wand skyward, he began to mutter words in Latin.

Harry watched as the old powerful wizard shout, "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum." Then a wisps of light darted out of his wand and high up into the air, before his eyes he watched as that light spread across the sky like roots, and slowly a powerful shield was formed that enveloped the whole village.

"Let's move in," the old man said.

Walking through the streets of the abandoned village, they were aiming for the manor on top of the hill. It sat there overlooking the village with the crescent moon hanging near it, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. It seem to be once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, but now the place was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.

Or at least that was what it used to be as now it was home to the most evil wizard in modern history.

As if taking notice of their arrival the skies above the village begin to darken as dark clouds started to roll in. They filled the atmosphere with dread and emptiness as everyone knew the work they were about to undertake.

Coming up the hill, lighting started to quake the sky overhead and deep rumbling filled their ears and souls.

Finally they stood before the Riddle Manor, and it stood facing them with its dark foreboding feeling.

****

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	125. Chapter 114: Dumbledore vs Voldemort

Heads up, I will be releasing 10 chapters this week. So stay tuned!

Also, I have a new A song of ice and fire fanfic out, so please go check it out!

\-------------------

Coming up the hill, lighting started to quake the sky overhead and deep rumbling filled their ears and souls.

Finally, they stood before the Riddle Manor, and it stood facing them with its dark foreboding feelings.

"Incircle the whole perimeter," Amelia Bones shouted, she unlike everyone else didn't seem to be fazed with the weight of what was laid ahead of them. "I want nothing to escape, everything must be under lockdown!" she made herself absolutely clear.

Standing around like idiots for a few moments, Kingsley growled at the Aurors, "Get to it!" as he waved them off. Following through with their direct orders from their supervisors, the Aurors started to break off from the main group and headed off into the surrounding area of the Manor.

"You are sticking with me," Tonks whispered to him as she walked up to him along with her own personal squad she was in leading.

"The more, the merrier," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is the famous boy-who-lived, why am I not surprised you are here?" one of Tonks's squadmates spoke up. She was a petite girl with brown hair and a very athletic build.

"I heard you guys are cousins?" another one of Tonks squad mates addressed him. He was tall dark skinned man with brown hair and eyes.

"Guys, focus," Tonks called out in a stern voice, "this is a very serious operation! There is no time for chit chat or any nonsense."

"Yes, bossman," an Auror in their ranks uttered as he gave a comical sloppy salute. He had blonde hair, and blue laughing eyes.

"Why do you always making a joke of everything?" the last member of the squad rolled her eyes at the comedian of the group. She was dark of hair and eyes with pale skin that looked as if they have never seen the sun for days on end.

"So this is your little attack squad?" Harry grinned at Tonks.

"Not. A. Word," Tonks growled at him as she saw the humor in his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Harry held up his hands.

"All joking aside, be on the ready," Harry said to Tonks and her squad as he turned serious.

He knew he wouldn't be much help in the fight to come between Dumbledore and Voldemort, but that didn't weigh heavy on him.

He was gunning for one person and one person alone, the same person that sold out his parents for power and glory, and caused their death. Peter Pettigrew or as he was nicknamed, Wormtail!

Thanks to Barty Jr.'s memories, he knew that little rat was hiding out here along with Voldy. Really the only thing he could be thankful towards that Death Eater for. If he knew that rat well, then he would be fleeing with his tail between his leg, the first sign of trouble. And there was just no way that was acceptable at all.

That rat needed to pay dearly for all the crimes he had committed. Not only was he the cause of his parent's death, he was also the reason why he never got to know his Godfather for over a decade as he wasted in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit.

Really if you thought about it like he did everyday, it was his fault that he ended up with the Dursley because he was sure all hell be damnded Sirius would have fought tooth and nail to see him in his custody and not his so called relatives.

"Everyone follow me and stick together no matter what," Albus ordered causing the rest of the Auror to fall in line. Looking up at the sky, Harry could see Fawkes circling around high above where the dark clouds rumbled and roiled. Somehow he felt that the bird increased in size by a lot, like a lot lot. Though from high in the vaults of the heavens he wasn't really sure.

Albus led them up to the house where Voldemort was saying in.

As they came upon the house, that was when it began to warp!

Right before their very eyes, it slowly changed from the old decrepit home it used to be, into something out of your worst nightmare.

The house let out moans and creaks as the spell cast on it went into effect. The ground floor of the manor changed into a gaping maw made of razor sharp splinters and stone. Its windows started to glow an eerie red glow that became peeking holes into something savage and cruel.

Its chimney which stood inactive now started to spew out smoke. The vines that covered it started to grow at a visible rate especially to either sides of the manor until the thing sprouted two massive tree trunk arms.

Looking down at them, no longer did some old home just stand there, now there was something plucked right out of a nightmare. With a mightily bellow it let out an ear shattering, ground quaking, unearthly roar that shook the very air.

"My Merlin's hairy nutsacks!" the blonde joker in Tonks squad voiced, stating the thought on everyone's mind if not so dignified.

Sadly this wasn't the end of their horror filled nightmare. Floating up into the air from out of the manor was a small cloaked figure that was chuckling and wheezing at the same time. It stared down at them all, gathered before it as if they were chickens to the slaughterhouse. TO which Harry guessed they might be to a wizard as powerful as him.

"Tom, it is so good of you to make your entrance at long last. Here I thought you were going to bunker down inside and force me to draw you out!" Albus smiled at the shadowed figure.

"You think too much of yourself, you old goat," the thing uttered because Harry saw that it wasn't a man at all underneath that cloak when the wind breezed through the garment covering it up.

Instead, it was the twisted and gruesomeness sight of a man child so gnarled and wretched it filled you with dismay and alarm.

"Ahh, Tom my dear boy, look at what you have become," the old man shook his head as he too noticed the form that Voldermort was trapped in.

"Don't boy me," Voldemort screamed as he immediately cast a dark red spell at Dumbledore who blocked the attack with a pillar of stone that erupted from out of the death. The long pillar of stone immediately melted into a pool of sticky red blood like substance as it cooled on the earth.

"Still unable to control your temper I see," the old man shook his head as if he was disappointed with a little child. Harry had to give it to him, the old goat really knew how to get under good old Voldy's skin.

Calming himself and putting a damper on his seething anger and rage, the dark wizard uttered one single word. "Kill them!"

Just then, something very big and powerful broke through the manor's roof, it was colossal in size and dwarfed everything in miles around. Staring up at the slits of a giant snake, Harry thought why the hell not, Voldermort did seem to have some fetish for snakes.

However what gave him pause was that the locket around his neck started going off. Looking down at the ancient founder relic with the serpentine S inlaid with glittering green stones, Harry wondered what had the object all in a jitter, until realization struck him like a doorbell.

If the locket was going off it could mean only one thing and one thing only, a Horcrux was nearby.

Turning on his magic sight, Harry immediately regretted that decision.

As he turned on the sight to see magic in its truest essence, he was blinded by the radiance that the two powerful wizards were giving off. It was like he was in the presence of two suns come to earth, clashing against each other.

One was that of a shining white light enveloping everything in a warm glow like that of a carrying grandfather. The other was a dark light that slowly reached out with dark tentacles corrupting everything it touched with its evil light.

Besides those two there were two other lights of near equal might; one was that of a flaming ball of fire high up in the air every circling above them. And the other was a sickly green light slithering around them like a predator would its prey.

What drew Harry's attention to that sickly green light was stuck to it like a second skin was a ghostly form of a twisted creature and hanging over its head was a black skull. Harry knew that magical manifestation very well and knew what it represented, a Horcrux.

Voldemort's little pet snake was the Horcrux!

And what perplexed Harry, was within that dark green sickly light was a beautiful woman trapped inside as she huddled up with her head in her knees.

Suddenly the sickly green light came upon him and the Auror and Harry quickly snapped out of his vision. All that did for him was give him full sight of the gaping wipe jaw coming for him, ready to swallow him and everyone all at once.

At once at the command of Amelia, the Auror's put up a giant shield to block the incoming giant snake as they pooled together all their might. But Harry knew this little flimsy shield would stand nothing up against this creature.

Voldermort made sure to pump it full with potent magic and he could see the runes etched on its skin that had countless effects. This thing was more vet grown than something natural, but still it was a terror to behold.

Slamming against the shield Harry watched as it broke apart like it was nothing at all and then the snake came. However before it could devour them all, there was a loud shrill cry from up above.

Looking up, Harry watched as Fawkes swooped in, it's talons sending the giant snake slithering back before it raked its body. Harry noticed that his observation from earlier was correct, the Phoenix. No longer was there a large bird near to the size of a man, instead now there was super massive flaming bird in its place.

The two super giant legendary creatures clashed, and oh how they fight. It was like a battle between two titans vying for supremacy.

Us little wizards and witches down below were ignored like tiny insects as the two massive magical creatures fought against each other. And even though none down below weren't the main targets for the attacks being sent by the creatures against each other, everyone still had to dodge a flurry of attacks that could end them immediately if it even grazed them.

Sneering at the old man, Voldermort rasped in a venomous tone, "Always interfering, aren't you old bastard!" 

"I unlike you care for others," the old wizard answered as he helped by blocking a powerful magical attack heading towards everyone from the aftershocks of the fight between the two familiars of the wizards.

Snorting in contempt, Voldermort uttered, "I will like to see you protect them against this!" Abruptly the warped and twisted manor house which stood stock still all of the suddenly began to move.

For a several ton house, it moved fast, really fast as it's trunk of a clawed hand came down on them ready to squish them like bugs.

Before the blow could reach them, Amelia Bones stepped forward and with a shout of effort, she held the thing back. Looking down at her feet, Harry found what he expected; a magic circle set up on the ground. Harry saw that it was a Ritual of Protection to be exact.

And that is what the Bones family excels at, Rituals! And they aren't a weak bunch as well as they have a minor affinity to Battle magic so that they could stand their ground.

"Go!" Amelia shouted, "we will handle this thing! You handle Voldermort and give it you're all in defeating him!"

Nodding his head towards the witch, the old man blocked another attack from Voldermort who was screaming out his fury.

This time, Albus returned fire with a spell aimed at Voldemort's wand arm trying to disarm him quickly. He followed it up with another spell trying to trap his opponent, and for a 159 year old man, he moved very fast as he chained one spell after the other.

After sending a spell at Voldemort, Dumbledore animated a few gnarled old trees nearby. Voldermort made a returned favor by pointed his wand downwards and corpses begin to rise from the graveyards that used to be out back in the home.

For several minutes the two titans fought each other putting off more magic in a minute than most wizards used in a month. This continued until some spells nearly killed a few of the Aurors on several occasions.

Things weren't helped along by the fact that Voldemort sent a few curses their way, knowing that the headmaster couldn't stand watching others be hurt. Thankfully, Dumbledore was always a few steps ahead of him, as soon as the curse came towards the gathered Aurors, Dumbledore would quickly deal with it.

"Must you always involve others in your fight," Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in good old Voldy using such tactics beneath him.

"I only do that because you chose to make yourself weak by caring," Voldemort answer coldly in his thin rasping voice. "Unshackle yourself Albus of these weaklings, and you shall be free!"

"As always, we will have to agree to disagree," Dumbledore solemnly shook his head. "Now let's go somewhere where you won't try your tricks with me again!"

Without any forewarning at all, Dumbledore pointed his wand downward and suddenly there was a gall of wind that sent him flying high up into the air. Voldermort was also caught in the current of wind and he too went into the vaults of heaven.

Craning his neck up to get a better view, Harry could only make up the flashes of light up above in the sky as the two Great Wizards clashed against each other. Down below in the village of Little Hangleton where there used to be over a hundred different homes, now there was only ruin as the two colossal sized creatures moved their battle there.

Amelia and Kingsley on the other hand were battling it out with a literal house as they exchanged blows after blows. The rest of the Auror were dealing with the undead that Voldemort left behind and they had some assistance from Animate Trees.

It was balls to the top, bat shit crazy here as the rain of spells echoed everywhere and the roars of creatures filled the air.

That only left Harry along with Tonks and her squad mates.

"Harry come on, we need to help where we can," Tonks said to him.

"No!" Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Tonks asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Did our vaunted hero lose his bravery?" some Auror asked who ran past catching a snipped of their conversation.

"Hey, Clark, you take that back!" Tonks growled after the man's back.

"Ignore him," Harry said, "We will be dealing with someone else that everyone missed."

"Who?" the tall African man in Tonks squad asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

\-------------------

Monster Home: https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/009/996/923/large/randy-gaul-monster-house-1.jpg?1522008803  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/331507222542555847/

Baby Voldermort: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rudimentary_body_potion?file=Voldemort%2527s_rudimentary_body_%2528concept_artwork_for_HP4_movie%2529.jpg

Nagini(snake form): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/838936236806185046/

Take the dragon out: https://wall.alphacoders.com/big.php?i=328330

****

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	126. Chapter 115: Peter Pettigrew

Today, tomorrow, and the day after expect 2 chapters a day. So stay tuned!

Also, I have a new A song of ice and fire fanfic out, so please go check it out!

\--------------------------------------

"Peter Pettigrew as in the one... you know...." Tonks asked hesitantly unsure how she should address the issue.

"Yes, the same man who sold out my parents, who were his best friends, and lead them to their death. Also, the same man who had an innocent man imprisoned for crimes he did not commit," Harry finished for her. Not having the same hesitation as she did as he put everything out in the open.

"I got some valid confirmation that he rejoined his master and is hiding out here in this manor with Voldermort. So it is going to be our mission to apprehend him at all cost and make sure he does not escape. If I know that fucking little rat well enough, then he will be hightailing it out of here after seeing all this fighting going on."

"So you are telling me the same man who got an Order of Merlin, First Class is a Death Eater and backstabber?" the dark skinned Auror voiced with a shake of his head. "Man, you can not trust anyone these days."

"Yes," Harry said, "now let's go and capture him!"

Harry was prepared to see Peter captured before he came here today. Pulling out the magic item he withdrew from his Family vault, Harry held out an old antique compass. It had only one use ferreting out Animagus and honing in on them.

Harry never wanted the same thing that happened to him before were all these years he had been sharing a room with an Animagus he had no clue about to happen ever again. His safety was paramount and was something that can not be overlooked, he had so many people counting on him and he just couldn't die from unforeseen circumstances that he did not expect. So he had to be ready.

That is why he had this magic item on person.

As much as he wished to have on his Magic Sight every day of every single minute it wasn't possible not only did he view things not in the normal way, the vision took a lot out of him both magically and mentally.

One day he might be able to achieve a balance with plenty of practice, but for now he could only use this ability sparingly.

Anyways with this item on hand, he would be able to track down Peter where ever he might have gone within a several mile radius.

"Stick close to me," Harry called out as he opened the compass out. The first thing it did was point at him since he was the closest Animagus at hand. Tapping on it twice, he made it hone on in on the second nearest Animagus and quickly the compass needle spun around until it pointed due north.

"Got you," Harry muttered as his eyes light up.

"Let's go," Harry waved to the others with a nod of his head.

"You heard him," Tonks said as she clapped her hands together, "let's move people!" Following behind them, Tonks made sure to stick real close to him as he focused solely on the compass making turns and twist here and there along the way.

It wasn't long before they came upon the perimeter that Amelia set up so that no one could escape. Harry wasn't surprised when he saw that the needle still pointed ahead into the woods behind the manor and graveyard. Clearly, Peter got past the perimeter unstopped.

Those that could achieve an Animagus form in Great Britain are rare, so rare that there really isn't much of a plan of action that the Aurors have to follow to handle them.

"Hey where are you going?" the Auror standing guard asked them as he came forward to block their path. He kept on fidgeting in place as his eyes darted ahead where most of the fights were going on, here you could still hear the clashes especially between Voldermort and Dumbledore who were battling high up above in the sky.

"We are chasing after a criminal that got past you, Erick," the gothic Auror replied to the man with a eye roll.

"I thought that," the man said with a scuffed. "Now you heard Department Head Amelia no one can get past, including you all," he said as he held out his hand.

"I can understand if you guys are just making this up to get away from all that!" he added as he looked back at the battles going on.

"We are not fleeing in fear!" Tonks growled in anger.

"Hey, no one said yo-...." before the man could even finish his sentence he dropped unconscious to the floor.

Everyone turned to look back at the young lord who had his wand raised. "What he was wasting our time," Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"You... You.. you just can't attack an Auror like that!" the petite Auror stumbled out in shock.

"Don't worry, I will be willing to pay the fine after all has been said and done. What, doesn't the going fine of attacking an Auror of the government go at? 1,000 2,00 Galleons?"

"Let's just go!" Tonks shook her head, she knew how rich he was or had a general idea that he was just filthy rich and the fine would be nothing for him to pay. And the misdemeanor would be waved for unforeseen circumstances.

Entering the woods, Harry caught a scuffling noise coming from up ahead. He knew that there couldn't be any wildlife nearby for dozens upon dozens of miles around. Thanks to Voldermort's dark aura seeping through the surrounding area those small critters must have been scared off.

Holding his hand out from everyone to come to a stop, Harry activated his Magic Sight now and smiled a very cold and empty smile that exposed more teeth than any warmth. He honed in on the form of a rat trying to stand stock still in the underbrush as it didn't even dare to move a single muscle. It might have worked on others, but for Harry, he could see the form of a man overlapping with that of the rat.

Seemingly sensing him staring at him with malicious intentions, the rat begin to flee. It ran headlong into a log and just as it came out the other way, Harry tossed the spell he prepared.

Quickly the Animagus reversal spell went into effect with a snap a grown man stood stuck inside the log with his head sticking out.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Harry whispered in a disappointed tone as he came up to the traitor with his hate and disgust on full display on his face. "Where were you going in such a hurry?!"

"Harry, child..." he pleaded as he put on a simmering smile on his face.

Before he could get another word out of his traitorous mouth, Harry was upon him with his wand pointed at his face. "Don't you EVER dare to say my name with your filthy mouth!" he growled as he looked like a savage wild beast ready to tear into him.

Eyes going crossed-eyed as he stared at the wand pointed at his face, he whimpered back like the coward he was as he shivered in fear and terror, hiding his face as best he could.

"Give me that," Harry snarled as he took the coward's wand away from him. He didn't even try to put up a fight as the only thing on his mind was to flee instead of standing his ground.

"Let's go," Harry ordered as he pushed the rat man in front of him not so gently. "You already wasted more time than there is," he said pushing the traitor again to get him walking forward.

Seeing that he wasn't getting any mercy or pity from Harry, the rat man begin to plead and beg with the others. However he seem to forget who he was dealing with, Aurors. They were trained and used to this as every scum on the earth promised them riches beyond their wild imagination if they let them go or pleaded just like him for mercy as they wept how sorry they were for what they did.

Still Harry was getting sick and tired of hearing his annoying whining voice and barked out, "SHUT IT! If I hear one more word from you, you fucking traitor then I will make sure you never, ever get to say one more damn word from your traitorous!

"Are we clear!" Harry shouted as he stared down at him with eyes that promise no mercy at all.

After that threat of violence, they finally got peace and quiet and could carry along their way without hearing another word from the rat's mouth.

They meet the Auror that Harry cast a stunning spell, he wasn't too happy to see them at first but when he saw who they were dragging along, he couldn't say anything else.

Still, the man glared at Harry's back as they headed back up the hill, Harry really didn't care what he thought of him and whatever he filed in his report. Peter was going to escape if the man held them back any longer, and he just couldn't have that happen again.

Coming up to where the Manor used to be, all Harry saw was a ruin. The twisted and warped house was no more as only rubble and ruin remained. Amilia was ordering about people, setting the injured to the side and having emergency healing administered so that they could be stabilized. While she had the rest deal with the last few remaining undead, and some people check around the place sniffing out traps and other spells that might have been left in place.

As they walked into the clearing, Peter whimpered in fear as he stared about all the Aurors walking around with their wands held tightly in their hands.

"I see that you captured the accused," Kingsley came up to them, he had a long gash across his cheek where splinters of the monster house must have gotten to him in the fight.

"Yes, he tried to make a run for it, but he didn't get far," Harry answered as he pushed the traitor forwards as he started to gain cold feet.

"Mr. Shacklebolt," Peter whined, "I am innocent. I have been wrongfully subjected to unlawful treatment and been apprehend for no reason at all."

"If that is true then tell me this," Kingsley said, "why were you hiding in your unlawful Animagus form for over 13 years! And why did you try to run right now, if you are as innocent as you claim!"

"I.. I..." he tried to squeak, but then Amelia came towards them and with just a glance from her, he swallowed whatever lie he was about to utter.

"Secure him! I want him to stand trial when we get back," the witch directed two Aurors over to arrest him and keep him in custody.

"Make sure you hold on tightly to him," Harry spoke up as he came behind the traitor's back. "He is so very much like a rat and might slip between your fingers if you allow him so!"

"Will do Sir," the Aurors nodded their head to him. And what they did not notice was Harry silently casting a spell on the rat man, what it's use was no one really knew yet. Then without a word, he slipped a wooden figurine of a cowering rat into his inner pocket.

Acting natural as if he wasn't up to anything suspicious, Harry asked both Amelia and Kingsley Shacklebolt, "So how does your Auror force stand at right now?" Harry asked both Amelia and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We got a couple of injured men, but other than that we are fine," Kingsley answered.

"If you are thinking, what I think you are then no," Amelia shook her head. "It is not going to happen."

"Hey," Harry said, "I didn't even tell you what my plan was!"

"I know you very well," Amelia shook her head, "You are so like him in so many ways to count. One of them being reckless and heedless of anything in your way!"

"Okay, are we even on the same line?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the older woman said as she craned her neck back to look up at the battle happening high up in the sky. "You want to interfere with that!" Both Voldermort and Dumbledore were going at it as they let spew all their skills and powers against each other.

They were more akin to two gods clashing against each other while the rest of us were just mere mortals only bearing witness to their awesome might. And it really wasn't so great for their health, spells kept on rating down to the ground and everyone had to give it their all to either dodge or put up shields which were flimsy against these powerful spells.

To make matter worse Harry noticed that the giant dome that Dumbledore put up to insulate this fight only to this village was slowly breaking under the onslaught of the two wizards.

Still this was indeed a true awaking for Harry, finally he got to bear witness to the true strength of a Sorcerer. And he knew that he was nothing compared to them as they showed such power he could never imagine matching up to them.

Nevertheless, it presented him a goal to reach, somewhere to aim for. Now he knew where he was going, and one day, very soon, he would reach it and go toe to toe with the both of them and surpass them as well.

"Well first of all we will need brooms to get there," Harry clarified for her. "And anyways," he said as he got a glare from the older witch, "I wasn't thinking that. Even I know that is so far out of my league. No, I want to interfere in that," he said.

Pointing to the two creatures battling it out in the ruins of the village, Harry looked at them with an obnoxious grin. Fawkes and the giant snake had laid ruin to the village that used to be there, instead of the homes and shops that used to be there now there were only ash and noxious clouds of poisons in the air.

The village was totally leveled like barrages of missiles had been dropped on it them chemical warfare was waged on it. It was nothing but barren land as the two mightily creatures battled it out.

"You can't mean..." Kingsley said as he looked between him and the battle going on between the two giant creatures.

"Yes, exactly!" Harry nodded his head. Then sighing when he saw how hesitant everyone was, Harry voiced, "I can't say exactly why, but we need to make sure that giant snake is defeated! All I can really say is that it is paramount we do so somehow!"

"I agree with Harry," Tonks stepped up besides him, even though he hadn't told her why, she was still willing to back him. Smiling at her, he was glad that he had her always at his back.

"Come on guys," she said, "we are our nerves of steel and bravery. Are we not Aurors!"

Staring long and hard at him, Lady Bones finally uttered, "I will want an explanation once everything is said and down!"

"Deal," Harry said, willing to explain to her this Horcrux secret.

"Everyone let's move out," the witch ordered. "I want a few to remain behind with the injured and the rest of you with me!"

Quickly following through with her commands, Tonks whispered to him, "If we die, I am so blaming you!"

Chuckling, there was no humor in Harry's voice, he knew that was a very high risk. These creatures, both Fawkes and the giant snake were on a whole nother level, but still he needed to see Voldermrt's Horcrux destroyed if he wanted any chance of killing the snaky bastard.

"Can we bring along, Peter?" Harry asked the older witch.

"Why?" she asked, as she turned to look at the rat man in disgust and hate. Noticing her stare, the cowards shivered back in fear hiding behind the two Aurors flanking him.

"Well aren't snakes and rats best of friends?" he joked.

Crossing her hands over her chest and staring at him as his joke didn't seem to get across to her, she didn't utter a peep.

"Okay, I have a plan," Harry simply answered. "And it would need him," he said as he glanced at the back-stabber's back with not so kind eyes.

"Alright, let me hear," Amelia said as she listened up to him tell her his plan.

"Mmm," she said, "it might work."

"It might? More like it will absolutely work out like I planned!" Harry boasted.

"Hey Peter," Harry called out to the coward, "how would you like to be bait for us!"

****

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!


	127. Chapter 116: Clash of Giants

"Hey Peter," Harry called out to the coward, "how would you like to be bait for us!"

Not liking the look on his face one bit, the traitor trembled in fear and squeaked out, "W-what... what do y-you mean?"

"Don't worry," Harry said as a cruel malicious smile spread across his face. He could be a right bastard when he wanted to! However, you have to deserve it, and no one other than Peter deserve what was coming his way.

"You will only be doing what you do best, running!" he chuckled, it wasn't a friendly laugh, not at all, as he watched Peter shiver in fear from him.

"Bring him forward," Amelia said, waving to the Aurors that flanked him to either sides. Unlike him she didn't toy with him. But that didn't mean she had any pity or mercy for him.

"Kneal," she ordered as the Aurors shoved him to his knees.

"Look at me," she then ordered the traitor who had no choice but to crane his neck up to her. "I have a job for," Amelia simply said, "fulfill it and I might give you some leniency in your punishment!"

"But... but... I am innocent," Peter began to weep, "I did nothing. I... did not harm anyone...."

Before he could even get another lie out of his mouth, Amelia snapped her wand out and shoved it into his chest. With a word uttered, lightning rushed out of her wand and begin to electrocute the rat man. All he could utter was a wordless scream as his muscle contractions and his body spasmed in shock.

Amelia effectively used a taser gun on him!

Once the electric current ceased from jutting out of her wands, she shoved her wand below his chin and raised his head to face her. "If I hear another lie from out of your mouth then I will be very disappointed, and that would be the least of your worries," she whispered to him in a calm, reasonable tone that chilled the rat-man to his bones.

"Am I understood?" she asked as no one in the premises dared to saw a word, only the roars of the two creatures filled the air.

Nodding his head as quickly as he could, showing his assent, the rat man tried out a different tactic. "Anything for you, my lady!" he bootlicked, sniffing and snorting. "And if I do undertake this mission for you, what sort of leniency can I expect."

"For one, you won't be getting the Dementor's Kiss like so many of your close associates have," Amelia answered simply, though there was no doubt he would be spending a very long time in Azkaban for all that he had done.

"Thank you, thank you," the man begin to weep, for a traitor like him this was the best he could wish for and for a coward as well he would do anything to preserve his life. "I promise I will do as you command my lady," he promised as he bowed his head low.

"Meh, like I would trust your word," Amelia snorted. "Open up," she commanded as she grabbed his jaw and made him open his mouth, muttering a spell under her breath a red and orange light slipped into his mouth and down his throat.

With that the witch let him go, wiping her hand on her sleeves in disgust for having to do anything with him.

"W-what did you do?" he asked in fear.

"Nothing, but place a Bombarda inside of you," Amelia answered, simply stating the truth. "If you try anything the spell will go off and explosive Charm will go off inside your body. Try to unravel it and it would go off, go too far and it will go off, be gone for too long and it would go off.

So basically don't do anything that you think might set off the spell and cause you to explode from the inside."

"Don't thank us yet until you have heard what you need to do," Harry spoke up as he smiled a very happy and pleased smile.

\------------------------------------

"Fawkes," Harry sent a telepathic message to the flaming bird that went all gigantic mood on everyone. "Back off from the snake," he instructed the Phoniex.

Getting back a telepathic response of a loud shrill cry of confusion, Harry reiterated, "just trust me, please! I got a plan to help us defeat that snake!"

Answering back with a telepathic answer of acknowledgment, Harry watched through the foliage of the trees from within the woods as Fawkes took to the air. He heard a loud angry hiss as the Phoniex wasn't within the giant snake's reach however that did not mean it didn't try as it flung itself up and kept coming down with loud booms that shook the earth all the way here.

"Bird in the air," Harry reported in to Amelia with a fooling around in his tone. He could tell he was nervous and was trying to use amusement to settle his nerves. He was after all planning on going toe to toe with this homegrown snake by the most evil wizard around, so there was plenty of room to doubt his actions now.

"Stop fooling around," Amelia replied back to him in a no nonsense. Harry did always wonder how two people so different could be attracted to themselves, Sirius and Amelia couldn't be as far different from each other and yet here they were engaged.

Maybe the saying opposites attract has some truth in it after all.

"And we let loose the traitor, so he is heading your way like planned," she added.

"Good," Harry said seeing as everything was going as planned, and it didn't make him anymore comfortable.

"Kingsley," he called out to the Head Auror with his mind.

"Yes," the man replied back.

"Are your men in position?"

"Yes, we are all here and the trap has been laid out!"

"Excellent," Harry muttered to himself, "no it's my turn."

Taking off his shirt as setting it aside, Harry did not want to ruin it for what he was about to do. Listening closely Harry could hear trees collapsing to the ground and the earth shaking as something very big came in very fast towards his direction.

Suddenly a very large and frightful rat broke through the clearing as it run headlong towards him. It was Peter who was panting from the exertion and effort of running away from his predator.

What was unusual about him was that he was very very massive near to the size of a truck. And it was all Harry's idea, he got the notion from the Death Eater who he fought during the World Cup that made himself a giant.

He knew if he wanted to attract the attention of the giant snake and get it into the position he wanted then he would need to wave something very juice before it. And what better attraction than a giant delicious rat!

Coming in behind Peter was Voldermort's little pet snake that was drooling on to the ground as it broke past everything in its path.

Seeing him standing on top of a giant boulder on a slight rise, Peter's eyes light up as he ran towards his direction.

"Activate the traps," Harry called out to Kinsley.

"But... isn't the convict in the way?" the wizard asked.

"I don't care about some traitor, we need to defeat this snake no matter what and if the cost comes at one backstabber life then I would gladly make the exchange. NOW DO IT!!!"

"Alright," he heard back from Kinsley after a brief pause.

As the giant rat and snake came within striking distance all of a sudden, the traps laid out were activated. Dozens upon dozens of magic circles light up as the traps set up painstakingly were no in effect.

Then to add to the wild mix, Aurors came out of the undergrowth and trees. Leading them was Kinsley who shouted at the top of his lungs, "ATTACK!" In a flash, dozens upon dozens of deadly spells were fired off from wands attacking the two creatures in a barrage of spellfire.

Under the multitude of spells raining down and traps going off, Harry could hear the loud squeak of pain and the hiss of anger. The two creatures were utterly covered in a light show of spells that had numerous deathly effects.

There was no mercy at all or no grounds given as well. The Aurors showed their full unstoppable force as they raised the whole clearing until there was nothing but dust picking up and the earth scorched into ruin.

Even now there was the lingering effects of spells hanging in the air as clouds of lightning racked against the ground and pillars of earth collapsed to the ground.

"STOP," Kinsley called out as he held out his hand for a cease fire. They no longer had the clear range of fire and couldn't risk their spells going wild and harming allies. The Aurors quickly withdrew their wands back and stood on standby as the surrounding area begin to clear up.

There was just no way something could survive under all that rain of spells, but it said something as everyone stood around nervously ready to go into action at any moment. Especially Harry who unclenched his fist and clenched it back, Fawkes also came over as he swopped around in the air keeping a close eye out.

Abruptly there was a loud boom as something collapsed to the ground also causing the air to part and allow everyone to lay eyes on the scorched middle ground.

The first thing Harry picked up on was all the blood, there was so much of it covering everywhere that you nearly had a little lake. Floating on the pool of blood where large flanks of meat torn off and ripped asunder. And laying in the middle of the pool was the dead carcass of the giant snake with its tongue lulling out of its mouth.

There was no sign of the giant snake but with all the shredded meat floating about with fur on it and the giant tail laying on the wayside you could imagine what happened to him.

"It's dead!" someone called out. Then another person let loose their shrill joy. Aad that was just the flood gates as more people whooped and cheered at their victory. Even Fawkes landed on the ground spreading its wings wide as it kicked the snake with one of its taloned feet.

Harry on the other hand narrowed his eyes as he stared at the thing. It looked like it was very much dead indeed, but somehow he had the underlying suspicion that not everything seem to be how it looked.

This was a beast that was able to go toe to toe with Fawkes a legendary creature! There was just no way Fawkes could die to this even though it might be devastating it should be able to still take more punishment.

His mind drifted to the possum as it liked to play dead.

"Fawkes, everyone, get back from IT," Harry shouted. Promptly one of the creature's eyes twitched and before they knew it it was coiling forward. It went snapping towards Fawkes who tried to flap into the air but the beast bit into him.

And the foolish Aurors that came towards what they thought was a dead carcass were crushed in a pulp.

Harry knew it was time... to Dragon Up!

Limps slowly stretching out as they each gained gleaming sharp claws on each end, tail slowly growing out of his back, dorsal plate jutting out of his spin, teeth transforming into sharp rows of wicked teeth, nose slowly elongated as he gained a snot, neck stretching out into a serpentine thing, horns growing out of his head, wings growing out of his shoulder blades, skin turning into black hard metallic scales - Harry experienced all sorts of transformation within the minute.

Then Harry let out a loud grunt of pain as his bones and body twisted about which then slowly became into that of a primeval beast of antiquity that echoed through the area.

Harry grew, and grew and grew until his body was reaching high above the tallest trees and he looked down upon the tiny wizards who were all in a panic as they were nothing but ants before his gaze.

Letting his wings stretch out to either side, Harry let out a primeval ROARED that shook the very air to announce his presence.

Everyone including the Aurors and the two giant creatures which matched him in size stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Sending one telepathic message to every Auror down below, Harry simply uttered, "Move!" This was not a battle for them, but giants like them.

Picking up speed, Harry ran into the giant snake making it let go of Fawkes who was finally able to get away. He could see from the clouds of poison sticking to Fawkes and the veins of green running along it right half of its body, that he was badly injured when the snake was able to get the jump on him.

Falling to the ground as its tumble sent up rocks and dust into the air, Harry did not let the creature recover as he pounced on it with his claws racking long gashes across its body.

The snake knew it couldn't have that as it weakly raised its head at him and green smoke started to build up in its throat. Matching attack for attack, a deep red glow started to form along his chest and neck and then he let out a long bright red breath of flames, or more accurately a bout of Dragon flames.

His attack was able to quickly over power it as his flames licked up at its jaws and neck causing the flesh the flake off thanks to the seeing heat. Let loud a loud hiss of agony, the snake was able to slither through his grasp, fleeing away from him. It knew it was already tired and weary from its battle with Fawkes, and was seriously injured thanks to the ambush, now it knew it couldn't survive a tussle from him.

Before it could get far however, Fawkes let out a loud shrill cry as he swooped in with his talons and racked the hide of the snakes back.

Now it was desperate as both he and Fawkes double teamed it, him sending bouts of Dragon flames at it and Fawkes swooping in and injuring it even more with its talons.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the shield that Dumbledore put up, effectively cornering the beast. Seeing that it was trapped the giant snake kept on lashing out at them and Harry and Fawkes had to keep on jumping back in fear of the beast trying to take them down with it.

While it did that, the smart little burger kept on banging against the shields more and more sacks run along it with its effort as it was trying to flee away from them.

Unable to allow that, Harry called out to Fawkes with his mind, "Fawkes let's combine attacks and finally end this once and for all!"

Replying back to him with a piercing cry, Harry begin to flap his wings and slowly take to the air. Coming to level with the Phoniex, he commenced with his attack, a large funnel of flames spewed out of his gullet in continuous streams, Fawkes also joined him as he to let loose his own attack.

Both of the Dragon and Phoniex flames combined wonderfully as they headed towards the giant snake who could only put up a flimsy defense. However it was unable to stand against the might of the combined attack as the onrush of flames enveloped the creature.

All he could hear was the loud high pitched scream of the beast as it was surrounded and swallowed up. Slowly its screams died down and there was nothing but quiet as the flames started to settle down

Harry flew down to the ground alongside Fawkes as he transformed back into his human form and Fawkes went back to his slightly large bird size instead of its colossal one. It was so weak that it had no choice but to perch on his shoulder to which Harry allowed.

He came to the sight of where the giant snake was but all he saw was flames still licking the ground as they refused to go out. He looked up at the shield which finally collapsed as the combined attack from him and wakes finally did the trick.

Nudging him with his beak, Fawkes pointed ahead and Harry scratched the bird's chin as the flames did nothing to him since he was immune to them and asked. "What is it, buddy?"

But he quickly got his answer as he came to a sight that drew him short. Laying on the ground was a backed woman, and one he knew... She was the one she spotted with his Magic sight somehow within the giant snake.

"What the hell!" Harry said and just then he heard a loud boom, looking up into the sky Harry saw Voldermort fleeing as he could finally get away with the shields now down.

"Shit," Harry swore under his breath.

\----------------------

nagini human form: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/182184747413234481/


	128. Chapter 117: Devastation

*NEW POV

"We hear you talking any more shit, Mark, you are really going to get it!" uttered a big stocky, brown hair boy wearing some gangster clothing and a golden fake chain around his neck, kicked the kid on the ground in the stomach.

The kid recoiled in pain as the gathered group of boys surrounding him laughed out loud at his pain.

"Get out of here," a scrawny boy who had a face more akin to a rat pushed the kid away as he unsteadily got up from the ground.

"Better not see your face around, you little punk," a black-haired narrowed boy shouted at the fleeing kid's back as he waved his fist at him.

"Look at him run," the last remaining boy of the group laughed out loud, he was blonde haired with hair that looked more like a wig then anything else.

All four boys laughed out loud together under the darkening sky. They were the members of the Dudley Dursley's gang which were now cut short their leader. Malcolm the brown haired boy, Piers Polkiss the scrawny boy, Dennis the black haired boy, and Gordon the blonde haired boy. All of them were big and bullies and idiots, and no good useless punks.

"Little bitch ass punk," the scrawny boy, Piers, uttered, "bad mouthing Big D like that!"

"Absolutely," Malcolm agreed with him, "they all forget their places beneath us, and now they think they could do and say whatever they want. Ha, we will remind them why they should show us respect!"

"Yeah mate, but my mum has been going about having nothing to do with Big D these past few months," Dennis voiced.

"And none of the girls even want anything to do with us," Gordon nodded his head.

"So you both want to forget about everything?!" Piers shouted as he waved his scrawny hands around.

"You want to forget Big D's legacy just like that?" Malcolm asked.

"No mates, but Big D is gone, and he might never be coming back," Dennis shook his head. "You remember how these child services people came to pick him up after all that happened."

"Mhm, and what is he... comes for us?" Gordon whispered not daring to say whoever's name they were talking about, but they all knew who it was.

"My Da says he is like real life noble," the blonde boy continued. "What if you know he tosses his money and weight around to even the score for what did!"

"That is bad," Piers nodded his head in agreement. 

"Guys," Malcolm said in a shaky voice. 

"What are you trembling Malcolm just thinking what he could do to you?" Dennis joked, though from his tone you could tell he was the one worried about that. 

"Come on, Malcolm, there is no way he could do anything to us. He still must be still bruising from all the beatings we gave him," Piers laughed out loud, but it was a hallow thing that no one took part him. 

"Just shut up and look," the boy snapped as he pointed his finger off into the horizon. 

"Oh, my god," Dennis exclaimed as he put his hand to his gaping mouth.

Gordon expressed himself more aptly as he said, "What the hell!?"

Staring at the scene of an expanding second sun appearing far off into the distance, silence held each and every single one of the boys.

The light was blinding as you more or less had to shield your eyes or go nearly blind, and it wasn't some regular light show as somehow it was both half pure white and also pitch black in nature as if two opposing forces of nature were clashing together. 

Then came the defeating super sonic sound as the two forces exploded spectacularly together, and even form all the way here they could each hear the whooshing sound as the winds stirred up. The very clouds parted for miles and miles around as the explosion was the center of everything. 

"Isn't that where Great Hangleton is located?" Piers asked, to which he got no answer at all.   
\-------------------------------------

"What the hell!" Harry said and just then he heard a loud boom, looking up into the sky Harry saw Voldermort fleeing as he could finally get away with the shields now down.

"Shit," Harry swore under his breath as he watched the dark wizard flee while the old man quickly gave chase. Now that there was nothing blocking Voldermort's path, he was able to quickly cover many miles in just a few moments. 

"You got to be kidding me," Harry muttered under his breath. During the battle in the sky, Harry always had an eye on it. Even though Voldermort put up a good fight and cheated from time to time as he tried to annihilate every Auror down below, Dumbledore still had the upper hand. 

The old man was very skilled with countless years on the dark wizard he had plenty of more experience and accumulated knowledge. Plus Voldermort was very much weakened in that state he was in, in the past Harry had no doubt that the two of them stood toe to toe as they knew there was no point in fighting since all it would become is a dogfight of whoever can throw around the most power. 

Anyways, Voldermort was left on the losing end of things as the old man slowly got a handle on him. The dark wizard had no room to maneuver at all or escape for that matter this unlikely fight that he wasn't going to win, until Harry along with Fawkes finally destroyed the shield that kept him henned in ready to be slaughtered by the old man. 

As soon as those shields all but fell apart into a magical light show, Voldermort hightailed in out of here. 

Harry watched helplessly as he literally let the worst criminal in recent history and the murderer of his parents get away. He so wanted to take to the air in his dragon form and help the old man bring back the snaky bastard, but he knew he would only be a hindrance. 

And just at that moment, he heard a moan come from the nacked woman on the ground as she stirred. 

"HARRY," someone shouted as over the rise, then Tonks came into view along with her squad. When she saw him standing there with Fawkes perched on his shoulder, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I am so glad you are alive," she whispered in his neck. 

"Me too," Harry smiled down at her, looking over he saw many more Auror heading down along with Kingsley and Amelia who must have joined with him. 

"Here," Tonks said as she handed him the shirt he left behind. 

"Thank you," Harry said as he took it from her and the first thing he did was check if the wooden figurine which it thankful was, smiling to himself as he was glad at least one thing went his way, Harry turned to face Amelia. 

"Did you get it?" she immediately asked about the giant snake, cutting to the chase right away. 

"I don't know if I should say I got it," Harry answered as he stepped aside letting her see the woman on the ground. 

"Who is that?" the blonde haired witch asked. 

"And why is she naked?" Tonks added as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Both good questions... and I don't," Harry answered with a shrug, "Maybe I do the second one since it was me in my dragon form and Fawkes who blasted the creature with combined dragon and phoenix flames."

"You said you combined your dragon flames with Fawkes flames?" Kinsley spoke up. 

"Yes," Harry nodded his head as he turned to look at the man. 

"Now that is something very rare indeed! It is said that the Dragon and Phoenix make a harmonious relationship, a balanced partnership of two. To combine their flames will of course create a miraculous thing!"

"So you are saying, that somehow the giant snake got transformed into a woman," Tonks said in a disbelieving tone as she knelt over and covered the woman with her coat.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I think we somehow cured her! When I first laid eyes on the snake I saw her trapped inside of it somehow."

"A woman who is trapped as a beast," Kinsley mused, then he saw as realization spread across the man's face. "It could only be a Maledictus!" 

"Whatever it is, we will have to bring her in and question her!" Amelia said. Snapping her finger at some Aurors and pointing at the woman, the Aurors quickly put her into custody. 

Just then there was a loud sonic boom in the air causing everyone to turn to the horizon. Still the two powerful wizards were battling it high above in the sky, Dumbledore refusing to let Voldermort escape from him. 

They were now a couple miles away from them as they were now nearing the town over, Great Hangleton. Unlike Little Hangleton you could still see the lights on the larger community as the swell of people were up through most of the day. 

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to break away from the old man, Voldermort began to cackle out loud in the air. At first, Harry thought the dark wizard lost his mind, but Harry knew he must have done that long ago as he has given himself to the deeper dark magics. 

Like all beasts when they are cornered, they lash out in anger and fear and that is exactly what Voldermort did. Raising his wand and hands high above his head, a black mass of writhing shadows and pitch darkness gathered into a giant ball the size of a car. 

Harry could feel the wild and dark power roiling in a turbulent state, it was like a furnace was licking his face from all the way here. 

Now cackling uncontrollably like a mad man, Voldermort kept on gathering power for the horrendous spell in the making. 

"What are you doing, Tom," Dumbledore boomed as his voice was like thunder booming across the sky. 

"Why don't you save those muggles you love so much, you old fart!" Voldermort answered as he waved his hands downward to the town below. 

Acting as quickly as can, Dumbledore constructed countless barriers that shimmered and glowed in the air between the spell and the town below. Harry could see the massive effort it took as sequences after sequences of magical shields were put into place. 

However slowly each one was destroyed as the massive ball of pure death and evil made its descent down. Nothing seemed to stop it as it broke through one shield after another.

Seeing that Dumbledore gave a loud shout of exertion as he pointed his wand at the massive ball and sent a giant beam of light at it. The two were of each opposing forces and when they clashed they created negatively to each other and exploded. 

It was indeed a very spectacular sight, Harry noted until he went deaf for a moment as the very reverberation of the explosion then the winds started being sucked in as if there was a vacuum on. 

All he was able to hear was a call to put up shields as the trees were stirred up as the winds howled and shook. Harry was too far gone to participate in the group effort as he watched the town of Great Hangleton with its lights still on. 

Even though the explosion went off high above into the air, the town was still devastated. All those giant all encompassing shields could do was basically nothing against that fiery explosion of light and dark. They were all destroyed in a matter of seconds as the full brunt of the spell struck the town below. 

Harry wondered how many souls were living there; 10,000, 50,000, 100,000!

He would never be sure and would never want to ever know how many people did live there. But he would always remember for the rest of his life as a watched a town get utterly and completely annihilated!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Master are you alright," Rem asked in a worried tone as he appeared from the fireplace and into his family home. He had a haunted look on his face as if he had seen something that he could never remove from his mind. 

"Yes, I am fine, Rem," Harry lied right through his teeth.

"You don't look so... well, Master," Rem uttered in an unsure tone as she stared up at him. 

Collecting himself as best he could, Harry gave her a wane smile, "I am perfectly alright, Rem. Could you please send a message to Sirius to come here as soon as he can. And could you get me a drink, a strong one at that!" 

"Yes, Master," the blue haired maid bowed her head. 

"And bring out the Mirror Telly, would you! I will be in my office." 

Taking a seat in his chair that he collected from Ser Gimbal's keep, it wasn't long before Rem arrived with everything he asked of her. 

Setting the tumbler down Rem was about to pour him a drink before he asked her to just leave aside for him. Dismissing as her as he uncorked the bottle for himself, Harry was left all alone in his office by himself. 

He turned his sight to the latest Mirror Inc. invention the Mirror Telly or as the Americans like to call it the TV. 

Turning it on, Harry was able to switch to a muggle news channel, this was a function that he added since the wizarding networks weren't a thing yet. However he was already in the works with different magical newspapers to begin that and soon he planned to have entertainment networks created. 

Sitting back on his chair as he took a swig of his drink, Harry watched as the BBC news anchor started. 

'Just in right now, but the town of Great Hangleton has been wiped off the map!' the man exclaimed as a picture of nothing but a gaping hole with structures and homes all obliterated appeared on the side.

'Investigators say that an old WW2 bomb that has been undiscovered for all this time has unexpectedly gone off. Today is indeed a very dark day, experts say that approximately 64,000 people lived in the town of Great Hangleton and now all of them are just gone like that.'

'With me here is Dr. Tomas from the University of Oxford to comment.'

'Dr. Tomas what are your thoughts on today's....'

Turning it off, Harry did not want to hear any more of it. 

Really it was only by luck and the miracle of whatever god was out there that they made it out of that catastrophe. Even at several miles away from where the two spells went off, still they had to deal with the aftermath. 

Nevertheless they at least made it through with their own lives while those poor people in Great Hangleton were snuffed out like that. 

To make matters worse, Voldermort escaped, there was no sign of him even after they searched and searched. The monster must have escaped after he dropped his giant bomb, not turning back to look at the damage he wrought.

All they came through with their operation was just a naked woman and a rat. 

At that thought, Harry took out the wooden figurine of the rat he still had in his pocket and set it on his desk. 

"Well Peter, anything you have to say for yourself?" Harry asked as he peered at the figurine.

****

Check out Patreon, I am 25 chapters ahead!

[author] A/N: what happens when two super powerful wizards go at it, Shit hits the fan!

dumbledore vs voldemort: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/392235448800366349/

Old enemies through the ages: https://www.deviantart.com/palecaesar/art/Lord-Voldemort-s-request-658185577

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/267612402842670295/

[/author]


	129. Chapter 118: Aftermath

If you like what you see and what more, please drop a Kudus, or leave a comment, and bookmarking it would mean the world to me!

Also you can find advance chapters, commission art, and more bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!

\-------------------------------------

Taking another swig of his drink, Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. His mind was in turmoil with what went down tonight. A whole town filled with so much life and vitality gone just like that.

Shaking his head, Harry knew he couldn't dwell on this forever and stay miserable for something he couldn't stop or have any control over.

Still what was unacceptable and made matters worse was that Voldermort escaped, there was no sign of him even after they searched and searched. The bastard must have high tailed it out there after he dropped his calamitous spell, not turning back to look at the damage he wrought.

All they came up with from this operation was just a naked woman and a rat.

At that thought, Harry took out the wooden figurine of the rat he still had in his pocket and set it on his desk.

"Well Peter, anything you have to say for yourself?" Harry asked as he peered at the figurine.

Suddenly cracks started to run along the wooden figurine as it quickly begin to flack off and a living breathing rat came into view. Watching as the wooden shaving fell to the table, Harry was a bit saddened at the lost of the magic item.

It was an item he withdrew from his family vault, and it was basically a voodoo doll that African wizards and witches generally use or more like it was based off of one as the history of the item connotated.

He said it was based off voodoo dolls because the item traps a person inside, capturing them for you. He used the magical item to trap Peter and thanks to that he was able to save his life so he didn't become a total ruinous mess like everyone thought he did.

And he didn't do it from the kindness of his earth feeling bad for using him like that as bait. No, no, no, he wasn't that kind hearted to his enemies, far from it really you could say he was the complete opposite.

As the rat was freed, it did the first thing he expected it to do, it fled with its tail between it's — or maybe not since the traitor did lose it in the endless barrage of spellfire.

"Aa, ah, ahh," Harry said with a shake of his hand as he stunned the traitor right in his tracks with one paw ready to take another step.

"Already fleeing, huh?" Harry asked in a sad, disappointed tone as he telepathically spun the rat around to face him. "What happened to my thank you for rescuing you? You didn't want to go with these big scary Aurors, did you? They would have done so many unspeakable things to you," Harry shivered, messing with turncoat.

"Now," Harry said as he pushed the rat on the chair reserve for guests and pointed him wand at him. In a flash, Peter was back in to his form, Harry saw that he was littered with wounds as nasty whelps and weeping gashes covered his body, it seem like he didn't fully escape from the salvo of spells unscathed.

Smiling and playing it cool, Harry lean forward in his seat and tented his fingers together and uttered, "Why don't you return the favor by telling me everything that happened after our fated meeting during 3rd year?!"

Looking every where except him, the traitor muttered a few words under his breath which barely carried at all.

Eye narrowing and losing that false show of cordiality, Harry slammed a fist down on the table causing the coward to jump in fear and he shouted in a barely concealed tone of hate and fury, "SPEAK UP!"

He had no tie for this traitor's nonsense, and nor did he want to stand it. Just having the rat traitor in his presence sickened him and filled him with so much hate he barely kept it in from blasting the betrayer in his twisted face still under lingering attributes of his animagus rat form.

"How did you rejoin Voldermort?" Harry snapped. He needed answer and he needed them right now, if he wanted to make up for his mistake for letting that monstrous bastard get away then he needed connections to track him down.

"I didn't want to rejoin him," the man begin to weep.

"Answer my question," Harry simply said in a low growl.

"I... I found him hiding deep with in forests of Albania, m-my dar mark drew me to him," he squaked. "And he made me provide him with a rudimentary body, I swear I did not want to do it," he shuddered at the end.

"Stop with the crocodile tears," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Tell me where you found my anyone, discovered at all."

"N-...n...n," he tried to say, but Harry caught him on the hesitation and growled. "Don't you dare try to lie to me, because if you do I will know. And you will make me employee method I wouldn't like to!"

"Yes we did," the ratman admitted when he saw how serious he was being. "Bertha Jorkins, a British Ministry worker who was on holiday. She reginized me and.. and I had no choice..."

"Contiue," Harry said as he folded his arms with a unreablde expression on his face.

"I brought h-her to the Dark Lord since I didn't know what to do, and.... and then he k-killed her. And that wasn't all," he snobbed, "he also did some weird ritual with the snake he captured and cannibalized her."

Just hearing about it made Harry feel sick, but he knew what the sick motherfucker was up to, creating another horcrux. Thankfully that was taken care of and his hunt for the rest all the more easier.

"Where do you think your dark master is hiding now?" Harry asked, stricking while the iron was hot and trying to get the key piece of information he wanted.

Seeing his hesitation again, the traitor quickly tried to hide it but Harry already saw it. "I d-don't know where he could be. H-he did not tell me much as the Dark Lord did not trust me much and thought little of me."

"Your lying," Harry simply uttered. "Why are you lying, Peter," Harry asked as he looked the rat man right in the face. "Do you want to do this the hard way, because I won't hesitant like you."

"I can't say," he finally broke into full on sobbing, but Harry didn't budge an inch nor did his heart. There was no pity in his heart for this turncoat and nor could he ever find it in his head.

Still he did listen as he gave his excuses, "You know h-he will do so many unspeakable things to me if I dare to betray him."

"And so would I if you don't give me the answers i sekek" Harry replied with a shrug.

Just then the door to his office swung open and in walked in Sirius who shouted, "Harry I recieve word you wanted to se-...."

Coming to a complete, jarring halt when he saw the other occupant in the room, the Black family head was shocked in silence and stillness.

"Ahhh, Sirius," Harry said as he got up from his seat, "so good of you to come. There is someone I would like you to meet," he said with a ruthless and cold smile. "Sirius, Peter. Peter, Sirius!"

"How..." the man simply said as he watched the colluder out right shake like a leaf as a wet spread on his pants. 

"Long story, will tell you another time, but I imagined you would love to meet him!" Harry said.

"You have no idea," the wizard muttered under his breath.

"Why don't I leave you two to get acquainted with each other," Harry said.

"Please, Harry-sob- child you can't do this," the man exclaimed as he got on to the ground and grabbed his ankle. "Your father would never...."

Kicking him away in disgust, Siruis spoke up, "That is where you do not know James. Oh the pain you would visit upon you for betraying and selling out his family....." Sirisu shook his head as he paused.

Then looking down at the coward, he easily picked him by the scruff of the neck and whispered, "but now I am here, so you do not have to worry."

Heading to the door, Harry called out, "Sirius could you make him spill all his secrets and especially where all his master's hiding spots are."

"It would be my pleasure," the wizard answer as his eyes glowed an unholy light.

Leaving him to it, it wasn't really long before he heard some screams coming from his office. And oh how agonizing they sounded.

\-----------------------------------

The next morning Harry was back in school as if things were all just normal. You could barely even guess the night he had. From where he help uncover a Death Eater impersonating as a teacher, then rescue renown Auror, followed by participating in the most deadly operation of the decade! Where he went to face the most evil dark wizard in the country, captured a traitor, fought a giant beast, destroy soul fragment, and maybe let dark wizard get away.

No siree! You could not tell that at all as he conversed with his friends.

"So what happened yesterday?" Lavender brown asked as she spread some butter on her toast. 

"Yeah," Parvati Patil said, "everyone is talking about how there is now a gaping hole on the side of the castle and the office that was there is now a ruined mess." 

"Last night I heard Professor Moody was admitted into the Hospital ward, and was quickly transported to the St Mungo's!" Tracey whispered in a low tone what she heard. 

"Did you see all those Aurors coming in here with force?" Neville asked everyone seated near at hand. 

"Yeah, my aunt was among them," Susan sighed. 

"Well, we heard that some of the foreign students and some Hogwarts students as well broke into a big old brawl on who is the best," George uttered as it was the holier than thou truth.

"Mhm," Fred said, "even the Headmasters and mistresses joined in on the action.

"That is not true!" Harry shook his head as he forked some eggs. "Are you guys just making this as you go along?" he asked the twins. 

"You would be more correct to say that they are the ones spreading those rumors," Angelina Johnson answered as glared at the two red heads. 

"So what really happened, Harry?" Hermione asked as she turned to face him. 

"What are you guys, gossip mongrels," Harry joked as he had everyone's eyes on him. "And why are you asking me?" he asked. 

"Well it is a fact now that you were found at the scene," Daphne said.

"And you basically just admitted when you said Fred and George's theory was wrong that you know more than you are letting on," Hermione pointed out. 

"And you are Harry Potter," Ginny added. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked. 

"Just that you are always in the thick of it," Luna uttered in her dreamy voice. 

"Well," Harry said, he really didn't want to get into everything that happened yesterday, he was still processing some stuff, but he really did get caught in a ditch and would have no choice but to dig his way out by explaining.

However as he looked up into the air as owls flew in, carrying the latest newspaper on their talons for those who were still old fashion. Alerts also went off on Mirror Phones as people who subscribed to news letters got their daily dose of news. 

"WHAT!!!" Blaise exclaimed in surprise as he looked at his Mirror phone scrolling quickly down. 

"I can't believe it," Lavender whispered. 

"Professor Moody was a fake all along," Neville shook his head. "T-the Death Eater Barty Jr. took over his post," he read on as his face blanched. 

"It says here you are the one who uncovered him and helped in taking him down," Angelina pointed out. 

"Yea," Harry nodded his head as he looked at the article written by Rita Skeeter. She worked really fast, he only gave her word of what happened within the castle walls leaving out the operation to hunt down Voldermort. 

Since they didn't have Voldermort in hand he did not want to start panicking the public and more than that he wanted his enemies to be still out of the loop that their master was around. 

"Wow," Colin Creevey uttered as he could see the pure worship so many held for him come to life in his eyes. Of course, he was thinking that he was just Harry Potter and this was just normal for him. 

Looking over the article, Harry saw that Rita credited him for uncovering Barty Jr. not just for the first time but the second time in a row. She also basically all but gave him credit for taking down Barty Jr. before he could harm any students and rescuing Alastor moody who the Death Eater was impersonating. 

She also was right on track with his agenda as she blamed Dumbledore for this grievous error as he was the one who hired him and didn't even look through it. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the schoolmaster discussing this with Dumbledore as he heard some shouts go up of 'Not Safe' or 'Irresponsible!' He could see the old man trying to disway them as he gave them simmering smiles and countless gestures of calm. 

And lastly he saw Rita once again promising to deliver more shocking news on Harry's school life, a signal for him as she still wanted to know about what went down during his previous years at Hogwarts. To finally get the gossips on the streets from the mouth of the man who experienced it all. 

"So that is what happened yesterday?" Hermione asked as she drew him from his thoughts. 

"Basically," Harry nodded his head, "but I won't go as far as to say I single handily took down Barty Jr. like this article is implying."

"So nothing else went down yesterday?" Daphne asked him with sharp eyes. 

"Yes," Harry nodded his head again, as he put on a reassuring smile for her. "Nothing at all!" 

"But what about my aunt and the Aurors she came in with?" Susan asked hesitantly. 

"She just came into arrest the Death Eater," he set her mind at ease. "Nothing else, I promise!" 

Harry did not know why he lied to them all, but he just really did not want to talk about Great Hangleton and the things that would never leave his mind. He was glad that wizarding kind didn't really pay attention to the events that go on the muggle world. 

And anyways he did not want to burden them with the responsibility he has, it should never be anyone's burden to have to deal with the most evil wizard in recent history. That was his and his alone, and he would love nothing more than for his friends to care on with their carefree life. 

"Well, the Goblet of Fire is about to decide the School Champions tonight!" Blaise voiced. 

"Really?" Harry asked, that totally slipped his mind after his night yesterday. However now that Zabini pointed it out, he could see more than the gossips going taking its round through the school's wall that there was an atmosphere of anticipation every was. 

Tonight was the day that Champions were choicen by the artifact that laid in the center of the Great Hall. 

There was no denying even though Harry really didn't care about the whole thing that he was curious to know who would be the 11 Champions that are chosen. 


	130. Chapter 119: School Champions Pt.1

If you like what you see and what more, please drop a Kudos, or leave a comment, and a bookmarking it would mean the world to me!

Also you can find advance chapters, commission art, and more bonus content on my Patreon page at https://www.patreon.com/Mark_Ward Your support would go a long way in helping a small time author, thanks!

\-------------------------------------

That evening everyone filed into the Great Hall as tonight was the day that the School Champions were picked by the goblet of fire! As the hall was quickly crowded, chatter filled the air as people made their assumptions of who the tournament Champions would be.

Tonight was Halloween to the mundane folk but to wizards and witches it was Samhain festival marking the end of the harvest season and beginning of winter. It was the night that many rituals could be undertaken, and magic was a peak.

The decorations in the Great Hall showed that as enchanted bats fluttered around the ceiling, while animated Jack-o'-lantern leered from every corner, Crystal balls light up the table spaces, skeletons shuffled near at hand, Gargoyle perched on landing spots peering down below, and ghosts floated about. And the candlelit atmosphere with the night sky shining in as dark clouds rolled in really leant the atmosphere a spooky atmosphere.

Plus with wizards and witches seated around the tables, everyone really threw this out of the ballpark. If I muggle walked in right now he would be doubted if this was really just Halloween decoration or the real deal.

The tournament masters showed up as Ludo Bagman waved to all the students and gave many smiles. Dolores Umbridge on the other hand was here to make any friends as she came in without a word and took her seat.

The Professors came in next as they took their seats finally followed by the schoolmasters. They all looked imperial and regal as they walked in as their school pride was on the line. Each was a powerful wizard and witch in their own right as only the most talented and powerful could take up the post of Headmaster especially of such prestigious schools that have long histories and traditions.

With their arrivals, the Great Hall quieted down as everyone respectfully held their tongues. Once they were all seated with a nod from Dumbledore the food appeared on the golden plates.

The Halloween feast seemed to be a quiet affair instead of the bright cheerful thing it used to be, Harry guessed now this was not a novelty anymore as during this month alone that the other schools have arrived there have been up to if not a bit more a dozen different feasts for many different occasions.

No one seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as they would have normally. Everyone in the Great Hall was constantly craning their necks to the front and center of the hall where the Goblet of fire laid spewing out multi colored flames with impatient expressions on every face, fidgeting in their, and standing up partially to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet. It was clear everyone simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, Dumbledore wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled at the other schoolmaster who nodded their heads, showing that they were ready to begin.

Right before their eyes, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either sides of him, the Headmasters and mistresses had a variety of mixed expressions on their faces some looking as tense and expectant as everyone else, a few beaming and winking at various students, and most just looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore uttered to the still hall. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he said as he indicated the door that suddenly appeared behind him.

"There you will be receiving your instructions for the First Task."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched and waiting with total silence.

"Any second," Fred and Gorge whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. The next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room suddenly seem to freeze as Dumbledore plucked the parchment from the air.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

"Thank you, Headmaster," the Quidditch star nodded his head as he walked down the alley.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned orange. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Jordan," said Dumbledore, "is Ali Abbassid!"

Getting up from his seat a bejeweled boy wearing richly blue clothing inlaid with gold, a turban on his head with a gem in the center, and a yellow sash around his waist with his shirt opened up a bit. He smiled and nodded his head as everyone gave a round of applause.

"Well done, Ali," the Headmaster of Jordan smiled at his student who returned the gesture.

"The champion for Shanghai," Dumbledore spoke up, "is Tang Zhou!"

Standing up was a boy in black and white robes with long flowing black hair done in a bun on top with a headpiece keeping it in position. He had a serene expression on his face as he was not over taken by all the commotion.

Waking past the Headmaster of Shanghai, the old man nodded his head as his student walked into the room beyond.

"The champion for Oceania," Dumbledore uttered, "is James Turner!"

Getting up off his seat was a boy wearing a blue leather jacket inlaid with bronze buttons as he wore a pair of working leather gloves. The Headmaster of Oceania Spencer Allen gave him a silent thumbs up as he entered the door.

"The champion for Hogwarts," Dumbledore called out as he smiled when he read it, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Since Hogwarts numbered half of the occupants in the Hall their cheering was the loudest especially the Hufflepuff student who seem to go wild as they had jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them.

"Good job my boy," the old man nodded his head to his student.

"The champion for Koldovstoretz," Dumbledore voiced in a clear solemn tone, "is Catherine Alexeievna Romanova III!"

Clapping as a white haired girl daintily got up from her seat, everyone couldn't help be a bit awed by the regal manner she held herself in.

"Excellent like always, your highness," Boris stooped his head low.

"Was there ever any doubt," the girl asked as she fanned herself.

"Never," the man nodded his head.

"The champion for Mahoutokoro," Dumbledore called out, "is Hinako Miya!"

Jumping up off her seat was a cutesy kind of girl dressed in a short red kimono and with two short black pigtails to either sides, but from the way she clutched her katana in her hands he could tell she wasn't as defensive as you imagined.

"Well done, Miya," the Headmistress of Mahoutokoro smiled at her student, "I expect a championship in the bag."

"Yes, Headmistress," the girl blushed as she awkwardly bowed with the sword in her hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore proclaimed, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Getting up was the same girl he meet in the hallway, she wore her school uniform well and from the way the boys rolled in her wake she was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

"Magnificent, my dear," Madame Maxime exclaimed as she kissed the Veela blooded girl on both cheeks. "You make me proud."

"Thank you, Headmistress," the girl curtsied.

"The champion for Uagadou," Dumbledore decalred, "is Jasmine Senna!"

Stepping up was a dark skinned beauty, she had her hair in thick braids with gold bands, full lips and a tall well built curvy body.

Silently nodding to her student as a show of acknowledgment, Jasmine vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again.

Taking a pause to ease his voice, Dumbledore grabbed the parchment that flew out of the green flames and called out. "The champion for Ilvermorny is Sinopa Zuni!"

Giving a nice round of applause as a reddish brown skinned girl got up from her chair and made her way down the alley. She had tribal marking running down her arm with a feathered headpiece on and some sort of bird skull.

The Headmistress of Ilvermorny rested a hand on her student's shoulder as she gave her a nod which Sinopa returned and then walked inside.

"Finally the champion for Castelobruxo," Dumbledore called out reaching the last person, "is Sílvia Santos!"

Giving one last round of whoops and cheers as a caramel skin skinned girl with purple reddish hair, in a skirt, sandals, and simple beach bra got up and made her way to the front.

The Headmaster of Castelobruxo stared at his student for a long while as she placed a hand on her hips to face him to which he finally uttered, "Good job," and left it at that.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real way that t wi-...."

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned blue. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out loud.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He couldn't have heard correctly. No, this must have been a joke, a really funny one. He was just waiting for someone to come up to him and say they were messing with him. Then they would all have a good laught.

Then if that was the case why wasn't it ending, why was no one stepping up and smacking him on the back.

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Dolores Umbridge to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to friends and beyond them, he saw the whole Hogwarts student body all watching him, open-mouthed.

"Fuck me sideways," Harry muttered under his breath.

Getting up from his seat, he shouted, "You got to be FUCKING kidding me!"

"How... No, WHY?" he asked as he held his hand up in the air. This had to be the funniest joke ever played on him, but he wasn't smiling. Nooo, Harry was really... really angry!

Just one year he would have wished not to be burdened with something new or unexpected, but now here did that just go out the window.

"Calm down, my boy," Dumbledore spoke up, "just come up here," he sighed.

"No, no, no," Harry shook his head, deciding to put a stop to it right now. "I am not playing along to this... this whatever this fucking is! No siree, I have enough problems on my plate as is, and this won't be added on top of it."

"You have no choice my boy," the old man shook his head.

"Why not," Harry barked out with a laugh, "you can't force," he said as he spread his hands to either side. "So just leave me out of it and go into that door up ahead."

"The moment your name is called you are bond to participate in the Tournament," Dumbledore sighed again. "That is why we tell you have to be really sure you want to enter before you cast your name because there is no turning back."

"Oh-ho-ho," Harry broke into laughter as he covered his face with his hand. Then dropping it as his irritated face was shown "Every year is something else, first year I had to deal with an EVIL possessed teacher, second year I had to deal with a giant FUCKING snake, third year SHITTY soul suckers, and now the topping on the cake... this!"

"I understand my boy, I really do," the old man said wearily.

"No," Harry shook his head, "no you don't. None of you do."

"Ha," Umbridge uttered, turning everyone's attention to her, "If I know you best then you are just doing this to get more attention and fame. I heard all about you, Mr. Potter always getting into trouble."

"Couldn't agree more," Snape nodded his head.

"Oh, really," Harry asked as he looked at the two of them, "then let me reassure you. I swear on my very Magic and Life that I did not cast my name or ha-...."

"DON'T do it, my boy," Dumbledore shouted as he held out his hand uselessly as he continued.

"Or have anyone do it for me, so mote it be," Harry finished, silencing the Hall completely. A vow like that is never taken lightly, ever!

"Ahh, would you look at that," Harry said as he held out his hands to either side, "I am not a squib or dead for that matter!"

"I thank you, my boy," Dumbledore said as he released a sigh he was holding for however long.

"This is still unacceptable," Igor Karkaroff shouted.

"Yes, I agree," Boris Sergey nodded his head.

The other headmasters also gave a varying degree of agreement, even if they were friends were Dumbledore, they still had their school's pride on the line and they all wanted the win in the bag.

"I promise I will look into this," Dumbledore reassured everyone, "but for now we will just have to go with it no matter how much we don't want to."

"Then we will expect answers," Ekuseni Khaya said to which they really weren't left any choice.

"Harry, my boy, come along," the old man said as he stepped near the door beyond.

Shoulder slumping, Harry looked to his friends who all gave him reassuring nods and then sighed. Well whatever, he thought as he walked down the alley as every student's eyes were on him, who knows he might just win this thing now that he is in it.

\-------------------------------------

Viktor Krum: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/306033737176960516/

Ali Abbassid: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/381820874635738585/

Tang Zhou: https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/811773901576786761/

James Turner: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/459015387013733831/

Cedric Diggory: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/540361655263225738/

Catherine III: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/520236194437120501/

Hinako Miya: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/315392780137116121/

Fleur Delacour: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188729040622609543/

Jasmine Senna: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/289778557276891109/

Sinopa Zuni: http://sf.co.ua/id173669

Sílvia Santos: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/652318327267179155/

ELEVEN Prestigious schools; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jordan Academy of Sorcery, Koldovstoretz, Shanghai Institute of Magic, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Oceania Academy of Wizardry, and Uagadou School of Magic!


End file.
